


Binary Skies

by AngelDesaray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Branding, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jedi Training, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mild Smut, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Psychological Trauma, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Serious Injuries, Skywalker Family Feels, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Threats of Violence, Time Travel, To Be Edited, Torture, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 213,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDesaray/pseuds/AngelDesaray
Summary: Two Skywalkers raised under the burning Tatooine twin suns. Brought together by the Force across time and space, a father will become all that his orphaned son always wished for. Thrust together into a galaxy under the oppressive hold of the Empire, Luke and Anakin will form bonds between themselves and with others that are unshakable through the trials that await them.





	1. Twin Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with Jedi Jesi Jinn from fanfiction.net   
> Unnamed Series

Anakin Skywalker jogged down the hall towards where he knew the bridge to be for the Separatist Cruiser he and Obi Wan were on. The rescue of Chancellor Palpatine hadn't quite gone as planned, but at least everyone was still alive.

Well, almost everyone.

He still regretted beheading Count Dooku, despite the man being a Sith Lord. He'd been unarmed— or unhanded, Anakin thought in a moment of irreverent humor— when Anakin had done the deed. Plus...he couldn't deny that he'd taken maybe a bit  _too_  much pleasure in finally getting rid of the galaxy's biggest menace next to the Sith Master they still had yet to unearth.

Either way, Anakin was not entirely comfortable with his actions earlier, but there was nothing he could do to reverse it, and so he focused instead on getting out of there. At the moment that meant getting to the bridge and taking over the ship, which had already sustained heavy damage courtesy of the Republic Cruisers in the battle outside.

But...perhaps he was too focused, because partway down their current corridor, a sudden bluish shield descended, effectively trapping them. Anakin grimaced as they skidded to a halt, berating his lack of focus.

Maybe if he'd...

Anakin paused in that thought as a tugging sensation suddenly came over him. He frowned, throwing a worried glance at Obi-Wan, but the elder Jedi seemed unaware of his predicament. In fact, Obi-Wan seemed more concerned with getting out of the ray shield.

Anakin felt the strange tug again—more forcefully this time—and he felt a trickle of fear. What was going on? Was this a new trick General Grievous and Count Dooku had devised beforehand to separate Anakin from Obi-Wan?

Speaking of Obi-Wan, the man was turning to say something to Anakin. However, Anakin didn't hear what would have been said, because the second Obi-Wan started to swivel toward Anakin, his figure blurred and the tug became an almost violent  _rip_.

Subsequently, Anakin was...falling...through some sort of ethereal tunnel. Anakin instinctively prepared himself for a rough landing, but then a flash of ultra-bright light seared his vision, distracting him.

The air left him with an  _oomph_  when his back hit something that was equal parts soft and hard. Anakin lay still for a long moment, keeping his eyes tightly closed and waiting for the light to go away. However, when it didn't disappear, Anakin risked peeking open one cerulean orb. As his eyesight adjusted, a surge of trepidation coursed through his veins.

He was now staring in complete bewilderment at a very familiar pair of suns.

* * *

"Well...there are two bantha's down there, but I don't see any...wait a second."

Luke Skywalker's gaze narrowed as he adjusted the macrobinoculars in his hands, resisting the urge to grab the long rifle beside him. The droids were right behind him, and Luke was silently cursing himself for falling for Artoo's trick last night and taking off the droid's restraining bolt. They wouldn't be in this situation right now if he would have left the thing on, or better yet, put it back on the droid.

Luke mentally berated himself again; now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Right now his sole concern needed to be what he could see in the canyon down below him. Standing next to the bantha—gaffi stick and all—was a Tusken Raider.

"There's Sand People all right, I can see one of them now," Luke muttered. Before he could say or observe anything else, something obstructed his view of the Raider down below, and Luke looked up sharply in alarm.

There, right in front of him with its gaffi stick raised high above its head in triumph, was a Tusken Raider. The being let out a guttural war cry and Luke scrambled back, his blood pumping furiously in his veins as alarm and fear shot through him, spurring Luke to action. He snatched the long rifle up, trying to bring it around to bludgeon the Raider against the head with the tip as the Raider was too close for Luke to fire. Unfortunately, the Raider had surprise on its side, and Luke was too slow to react as the Raider pummeled the blunt edge of the gaffi stick into Luke's stomach. He doubled over, his breath leaving him in a  _whoosh_  as he flew backwards onto a slab of rock a few steps down from the perch he'd been spying on the Tusken's from. The Tusken lunged down at Luke, swinging the barbed tip down towards Luke's head. Luke rolled onto his side to avoid the weapon, then was forced to roll onto his back once again as the Tusken took another swing at his head. Luke threw his weight to the side again just in time, the spiked edge of the gaffi stick striking the rock and causing a few sparks to appear where Luke's head had been just moments ago. Again, the Tusken raised the stick over his head in a triumphant shout that echoed around the canyon before he brought the blunt edge down against Luke's head-hard. Luke heard a scream of pain burst out of him, fire gathering to the spot he'd been hit and pulsing painfully in his skull as he raced towards a world of darkness.

* * *

Anakin's first panicked—and embarrassing—thought was that he had passed out in some ridiculous way, but then the very real heat of the double suns woke him up to the fact that he was indeed on Tatooine.

But how?

A cursory glance showed Anakin that he was alone; Obi-Wan and Chancellor Palpatine were nowhere to be seen. Anakin calmed himself, trying to remain the Jedi Knight he was. He would remain level-headed and...

Anakin's thoughts were halted cold when a familiar and horrible guttural call sounded all about him. Anakin jerked upright in an instant, his lightsaber lit and in hand even as his eyes scanned for the Sand Person it belonged to.

Anakin swore under his breath when he remembered that where one Sand Person was, there were usually others.

Anakin's sharp hearing picked up the sounds of a metallic scream amidst the war cries of another Tusken Raider and he frowned. It wasn't unheard of for Sand People to attack droids, and if that's all this was, then Anakin would just go the other way.

He was about to do just that when he felt a flash of pain that wasn't his...and yet...

Anakin hissed as fear spiked through his mind as if it was partially his, and he struggled to make sense of it. Then, with a startling clarity, Anakin realized that if a droid was being hurt he wouldn't be able to feel it.

That meant there was a person up there!

"Blast it!" Anakin swore, sprinting toward the sounds of the scuffle as images of another encounter with Sand People came to mind. Anakin resolutely pushed those away and prayed he wasn't too late.

However, halfway there, there was one more spike of agony before the presence ahead went alarmingly silent. Anakin stumbled from the sudden feeling of loss, and had to stop and catch his breath.

Why would this person's pain be so...personal for Anakin? The Force whispered a warning just as Anakin heard the scuffle of feet on sand, and he dove for the first spot of cover he could find.

Seconds later, two Tuskens passed his position, carrying a limp form between them. Anakin allowed them to get a few paces ahead and, checking the area for more nearby, leapt from hiding and raced forward.

They spun in shock at the  _snap-hiss_  his lightsaber gave off when ignited...and before Anakin could make a move, they shrieked in sudden terror and dropped their victim. Anakin stared in utter befuddlement as they  _literally_  ran away screaming.

"Okay..." Anakin muttered when they were gone.

He stared at his lightsaber for a few moments before it finally hit him: Sand People passed their history on orally, so they probably remembered his slaughter of that tribe years before...

Grimacing in shame for his act then, Anakin sheathed his blade and knelt beside the downed figure, turning him over.

Blond hair framed a face that had obviously spent all its years in the suns. Anakin noted the cleft chin and yet...the rest of this boy's features were soft. He wore the typical light-colored desert drab meant to protect the body from the heat and sunlight. Anakin shrugged, chiding himself for lagging behind in checking him with the Force.

Anakin placed a hand on the young man's forehead and sent a careful tendril into his mind. To Anakin's utter amazement, he found a deep well of Force-power within this young man...and his presence, when viewed in the Force, shown brighter than the combined light of Tatoo I and Tatoo II.

 _Wow..._ Anakin thought, fighting against the instinctual shove the young man's subconscious gave him when it sensed the intrusion.

And yet, the more Anakin studied him, the more this boy's Force sense seemed completely raw...untrained.

 _What is this? How could the Jedi Council have missed this boy?_  He mused.  _His presence is unmistakable!_

Then again, how could they have not noticed Anakin's?

Anakin heard the young man groan as he began to stir, and he withdrew the probe, sitting back on his haunches to wait.

* * *

Slowly, the darkness Luke had been sent into turned into a drab grey as he felt a strange jabbing sensation in his mind. The sensation withdrew as the grey faded away, and Luke was suddenly aware of himself again. His head throbbed in pain, and his gut still ached from the blow from the gaffi stick. He groaned, then coughed from the dust that had somehow gotten in his airway while he'd been asleep. His hands instinctively curled at his side as he tried to push himself up by his elbows, lifting a hand to his head as everything spun and his head throbbed harder where he'd been hit. Again, he groaned, though this time the coughing caused his head to pound with every cough. Suddenly, he realized he shouldn't have tried to sit up so fast.

He  _didn't_  realize that there was someone else with him.

"Whoa, take it easy!" someone cautioned mildly. "You look about ready to pass out again."

Luke started at the voice, opening his eyes and then squinting against the twin suns to try and take in the man before him, hand still on his head. He'd never seen the man before in his life, which was saying something considering he was in the middle-of-nowhere Tatooine. He was dressed rather strangely as well, sort of like old Ben Kenobi, except in darker colors. He had dark blonde hair that fell in unruly waves to his shoulder, a scar over his right eye and two small ones on his cheek, a cleft chin like Luke, and startling blue eyes, the exact same shade as Luke's; and here he'd thought the color had been rare.

"Who are you?" he croaked, pushing himself into a sitting position much slower this time.

Anakin frowned as the young man continued to try sitting up.

 _He's a stubborn one,_  Anakin thought.  _Like me..._

"My name is Anakin," he belatedly replied. "And you are?"

Luke felt as if ice had been dumped down his spine. Anakin...that had been his father's name. What were the chances he'd run into someone with the exact same name?

"Luke," he murmured. "My names Luke...what happened? Where's the Sand People?" he asked, glancing around and propping an elbow up on his knee.

Anakin coughed to hide a slightly amused grin. "I, ah...scared them off."

Luke grimaced. "Got it..." Suddenly, he remembered why he'd been out here in the Jundland Wastes in the first place. "Oh no..." he muttered, struggling to get to his feet.

Anakin furrowed his brow at Luke's sudden apprehension. "What's wrong?"

"The droids," Luke grunted, getting unsteadily to his feet. "My uncle's going to kill me if something happens to those droids!"

Warily, he cast his eyes around the canyon, gaze passing in disinterest over the ransacked landspeeder before his eyes caught a glint of something metallic hidden in one of the canyon's many crevices.

Luke sighed in relief. "There's one of them..." he mumbled, making out the domed head of Artoo-Detoo behind the rocks. "Come on, they're gone now...where's that protocol droid?" Luke muttered as the astromech emerged from its hiding place.

Anakin shot a cursory glance in the direction Luke had indicated one droid to be, but he couldn't make out much more than a glowing red photoreceptor thanks to the shadows. A bit warily, Anakin followed Luke, not sure what he should be doing, but not wanting to be left behind either.

"Why did you bring a protocol droid into the desert?" Anakin asked on a whim, searching for something to say.

"It's not like I had much of a choice; that Artoo unit tricked me into taking off his restraining bolt and then ran off during dinner last night. I couldn't go after him then because it was too dangerous, so I set out with the protocol droid first thing this morning to find him, considering the protocol said he'd worked with the Artoo unit before. Then this sort of happened...I've never seen such loyalty in a droid. He's intent on finding his previous owner...I think what he's got might be important and I told my uncle...and told him how I think someone might be in trouble..." Luke kicked a stray rock, keeping an eye out for the gold droid. "He just told me to forget about it and have their memories erased, but I can't get that message out of my head; I mean, what if that woman's in trouble and...I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this..." Luke muttered. Where was that droid? It shouldn't have been so hard to find a gold droid...

Anakin frowned at the younger man, not entirely sure what to make of him. But there was something in his story Anakin  _could_  relate to; being underappreciated.

"Well, if someone is really in trouble, then you should do whatever it takes to help them," he said, frowning as a new thought hit him. "What are we looking for by the way? I mean what's this missing droid look like?"

"Ah, gold, somewhat annoying, scuffed up like he's seen a lot of action...hopefully in one piece. He was standing right behind me when I was attacked," Luke told him. Finally, a glint of gold caught Luke's attention, and he hurried to the source. "Oh no," he mumbled again before standing up, the protocol droid arm held in his hand. "He's got to be somewhere around here..."

Anakin stared at the golden arm almost as if it were a magnet. That arm looked suspiciously familiar, and yet...there had to be more than one gold-plated droid in the vast galaxy.

 _But none that I myself created,_  Anakin thought. He stopped; his head was beginning to ache.

Anakin started to brush it off as coincidence...until Luke at last located the rest of the thing. Anakin promptly froze in shock. It couldn't be...

Luke was now in the process of checking the golden droid over, even as it sat up.

 _No..._ Anakin felt panic threaten him.  _He's with Padmé...Wait, did something happen to_ Padmé _?_

 _Stop this!_  Anakin chided himself, trying once more to deny what was right before him.  _This isn't..._

However, the second the droid began to speak, Anakin could no longer deny the truth.

Anakin dimly heard Luke ask a question and the droid answered.

"I don't think I can make it Master Luke," See-Threepio lamented in his familiar prissy tone. "You go ahead without me; your life isn't worth the risk of saving me."

Anakin made a conscious effort not to pass out.

 _What in space is going on?_ He wondered.

"Don't be ridiculous, were not going anywhere without you. Besides, this isn't anything I can't fix," Luke scolded him, helping the droid stand up. He turned to his companion and was about to ask if he was okay when a new voice reached his ears.

"And just where are you going to go out here in the Jundland Wastes, young Luke?"

Luke spun around with relief flooding through him at the new arrival.

"Ben! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Anakin had thought he was in shock before.

He was wrong.

He'd spun around at the sound of the first welcome voice in the last...however long, ready to thank the Force for this gift of his Master when his eyes rested upon the speaker.

Anakin's mouth hung agape, and he felt the world beginning to spin around him. Desperate to hold on to his dignity, Anakin seated himself on the nearest rock, though his prosthetic hand clenched the upper section so hard it began to crumble at the very edges.

Luke turned his attention once again to his strange companion, staring at the man in open confusion at his reaction to the appearance of Ben Kenobi. Warily, Luke took a step away from the man, especially once he saw Ben's reaction as the elderly man set eyes upon Anakin.

A hand went to Ben's heart as the old man took a seat just as Anakin had done on the nearest rock, staring at Anakin in open shock as if he had seen his shadow come to life, his face draining of all color.

"In the name of the Core..." Ben Kenobi whispered, eyes fixated on Anakin's face. "It can't be...Anakin?"

Ignoring Luke, Anakin suddenly shot to his feet.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, Obi-Wan?" he all but shouted. "Why are you so...old? And why is Threepio with this kid, and where is Padmé?" Anakin threw his hands up in exasperation. "What's next, huh? Is Artoo going to pop up at random, too, now?"

A tootle behind Anakin frosted his blood, and with a heavy swallow, he turned about. Excited and confused whistles instantly greeted Anakin as Artoo-Detoo—in the flesh—greeted his master.

Anakin's knees finally gave out on him and he sank down, placing a steadying hand upon Artoo's dome.

"Artoo, is it really you?" he rasped.

Dooeep! Artoo confirmed.

"...But how?" Anakin whispered. "What's going on, buddy?"

Artoo tootled softly, indicating that he didn't know.

Anakin shook his head, closing his eyes and muttering under his breath.

"This is a nightmare; that has to be it."

"I wish it was, but it's not," Ben told Anakin grimly. Luke shook his head, confusion coursing through his veins.

"Wait, Ben, why's he calling you Obi-Wan?" Luke asked in confusion. "What am I missing?"

"I can't tell you that Luke, because it seems we're all missing one thing or another..." Ben replied. "How...how is this possible...I saw you...you were...no...no, it doesn't matter right now. We need to get moving. The Sand People are easily startled, but they might be back. My house is not far away."

Anakin opened his mouth to demand an explanation  _now_ , but a far-off cry from more Sand People made him reprioritize.

Swallowing his considerable confusion and even some fear—he'd hardly left a good situation behind—Anakin helped get the droids into the speeder and then paused.

"Ah, not that I'm doubting your speeder, Luke, but how do you propose we fit three fully grown men in there too?" Anakin asked wryly.

Luke sighed, running his hand through his hair and trying to ignore the strange, sentimental, mournful look Ben was staring at the pair of them with. "I don't know, um...we can...strap Artoo onto the back, and someone can sit up on the back with him...two in the front...since Threepio is in pieces we can put him on laps...So long as whoever's in the back is holding on tight, we should be all right. That's the best I can think of right now..."

"Well...I think it's rather obvious who's going to be sitting in the back with our little droid friend. It is your speeder, Luke, and I'm far too old for that sort of thing now, so I would like to be securely inside of the speeder," Ben muttered, and Luke blushed.

Anakin piped up almost automatically with a witty reply, not thinking of just  _who_  he was talking to. "Finally feeling your age, Master? A Jedi knows no pain..."

"Jedi?" Luke asked sharply, excitement and shock lacing his tone. Ben spared him a glance, but answered Anakin instead.

"I might be old now, Anakin, but I am still very much so the master out of the two of us," Ben replied, a wistful, sorrow filled expression twisting his features as he stared openly at Anakin.

"I feel like I'm invisible...and missing the most out of everyone here," Luke muttered. Ben snapped out of his trance and turned to face Luke, smiling gently and placing a grandfatherly hand on Luke's shoulder.

"We'll do our best to explain as much as we can once we're safely back at my place. Now come, it'd be wise if we hurried. This will most likely be a very...very long conversation."

Anakin frowned deeply at Luke's reaction. It was like the young man had never seen a Jedi before. They were very well known in the galaxy, though he supposed that on Tatooine, as it had been for Anakin, seeing a Jedi was a rare if non-existent occurrence. But even so, the Outer Rim planets still knew  _of_  the Jedi; Luke acted as though it was some grand secret.

"Why are you so surprised that Obi Wan is a Jedi?" Anakin pursed his lips as he situated himself on the back of the speeder, with Threepio sitting awkwardly in his lap. "Wait, why do you keep calling him Ben, and then act all confused when I call him Obi-Wan?"

"Later, Anakin, Luke," Ben said sharply. "There are many things both of you don't know...and it's going to take more than a short speeder trip to fix that. Though I will tell you, Anakin, that as far as Luke's aware, I'm just a hermit living in the Jundland Wastes and almost no one out here knows me by my name-they know me as Ben Kenobi, not Obi-Wan."

" _You're_  Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Luke stated, having to force himself to unfreeze and start up the speeder. He felt like his head was going to explode. There was so much he didn't understand, so much he didn't know. He opened his mouth to ask more, but Ben raised a hand to silence him.

"When we get to my house; there we can have a proper conversation about all of this."

Anakin nodded...then froze.

"House?" he repeated. Something wasn't right here, aside from the obvious. "...Are you on a mission, Master?"

Ben gave Anakin a look. "Anakin, the questions can wait, and its best that they do. There's too much you don't know.  _Patience_."

Anakin sighed, but shut his mouth, knowing better than to argue with Obi-Wan when he got  _the look_.

But as soon as they were behind closed doors...

* * *

Anakin managed to hold it in until they all filed inside of Obi-Wan's hut, but as soon as the door latched, he whirled on Obi-Wan, who looked like he'd been expecting an outburst.

Not one to disappoint, Anakin launched into a series of questions.

"All right, we're here." He narrowed blue eyes at Obi-Wan. "What in space is going on? Why are you...here on Tatooine instead of back on the Separatist Cruiser? Where is the Chancellor, and how did you get so  _old_?" Anakin caught sight of Luke, who looked both confused and awed for some reason.

"And why does he have Threepio when he's Padmé's droid..." Anakin's eyes flashed with indignation. "...and I don't recall selling Artoo."

Anakin saw Obi-Wan open his mouth to respond, but then another, even more disturbing thought came to him, and he  _had_  to ask. "Obi-Wan...where is Padmé?"

The mood in the air shifted, and suddenly it was as if Luke could tell that things were about to get rather...complicated, to say the least. Ben's expression was suddenly twisted with an ancient-seeming pain as the old man shook his head.

"Not that...not right now...one thing at a time," Ben whispered. "We all need to get on the same page first."

Luke was surprised when Ben turned his attention to him. He'd started to believe he was just going to be a background piece to this conversation, and had silently taken a seat in Ben's house to get to work fixing Threepio.

"When you two introduced yourselves...did either of you give surnames?" Ben asked. Luke frowned; what did that have to do with anything?

"No...why?"

"It's more important than you think," Ben muttered, purposely avoiding Luke's question. "Anakin...the Chancellor's rescue was nineteen years ago, you must realize that first."

"...what?" Anakin spluttered.

Nineteen years ago? How...

The strange tunnel he'd gone through; it hadn't just transported him from Coruscant space to Tatooine...it had taken him to the future! But why?

Anakin felt suddenly lightheaded, and he placed a hand against the wall to steady himself. "I...I can't believe it. Even if it's true..." he muttered.

Then he tilted his head at Obi-Wan's obvious deflection of his final question. Why would asking about Padmé—which, now that Anakin thought of it, hadn't been the smartest thing he'd done today—cause Obi-Wan such pain?

But Anakin knew when not to press the other Jedi, and so he waited.

"Hang on; you're not trying to say he's from the past, are you?" Luke asked skeptically.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Ben replied seriously.

"I don't believe it," Luke muttered, going back to Threepio's arm. Ben studied him silently for a few moments before turning back to Anakin.

"You should also know, Anakin, that I know you had a relationship with Senator Amidala  _before_ ," Ben said quickly, raising a hand to cut Anakin off, "I start my explanations...though I think Luke would be a great place to start."

Luke jerked and looked up from what he was doing in shock. "Me? What do I have to do with any of this?"

Anakin shared in Luke's befuddlement. "Yeah, what about Luke?" He cast the blond an apologetic look. "No offense."

"None taken," Luke replied dismissively.

Ben studied Anakin for a long moment. "Where to start..." he murmured before turning to Luke. "What do you know of your father?"

Luke shrugged, trying to look indifferent despite the fact it pained him that he knew next to nothing. "Not much...my uncle told me he was a navigator on a spice freighter before he died."

Ben snorted. "Of course he did...no, your father was a Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars, like me."

Luke blinked in surprise. "What? You mean...you fought in the Clone Wars? And..." Luke trailed off, sitting back in shock and trying to absorb this new piece of information. He went to ask Ben another question, but Ben was quick to cut him off-he'd been doing that a lot today.

"Anakin knew your father better than anyone, he's the one to ask most of your questions...up until a certain point," Ben said, smiling mischievously like he knew something the others didn't. "Why don't you two...formally introduce yourselves; full names. I'm interested to see the reaction."

Anakin narrowed suspicious eyes at Obi-Wan, knowing him well enough to understand that he was up to something.

But, deciding to trust his master, Anakin went first.

He held out a hand to Luke. "Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

Luke, who had already grabbed Anakin's hand in the handshake, felt his stomach simply drop and all color drain out of his face. He went rigid, breathing suddenly became difficult, and his mind blanked for a few seconds before he slammed back into reality.

"S...Skywalker?" Luke gasped out, letting go to avoid crushing Anakin's hand. He felt dizzy and nauseous, slowly sinking back into his seat, trembling. He didn't know if he should leap up and grab Anakin in a bone-crushing hug, dissolve into a puddle of joyous tears, or pass out. He seemed to be leaning towards passing out at the moment, and the world was tilting dangerously.

"Sorry about that, Luke," he dimly heard Ben say. "There was no easy way to break that one to you."

Luke didn't answer. He didn't think he could manage to form words at the moment.

Upon sensing Luke's reaction, Anakin tentatively placed a steadying hand close to Luke's elbow when he sank down, frowning up at Obi-Wan.

"What's wrong with him?"

Obi-Wan grimaced, but surprisingly it was Luke that answered.

"Skywalker...Skywalker's my..." he shook his head, burying his face in his hands and laughing shakily. "Skywalker's my last name...Anakin. Anakin was my father's name," he croaked, looking up hesitantly at Anakin, fearful of what Anakin's reaction would be.

Anakin stiffened, his hand  _somehow_  not jerking back from the young man. He almost didn't hear what Luke said past the surname...but he did.

Anakin stared, unable to formulate words or competent thought.

Luke...Skywalker.

Skywalker.

Anakin instantly thought of Padmé, whom he'd not seen in too long. Was she pregnant? She'd not been when they'd last seen each other. Unless...

 _Wait..._ he thought.  _This is nineteen years in the future..._

When he attempted a semi-competent sentence, it came out hoarse and so soft he wasn't certain he  _had_  spoken.

"How old are you?" He had to know.

Luke relaxed slightly at the fact Anakin hadn't started to freak out...yet. Luke wasn't quite so sure he wasn't about to freak out himself.

"I'm...I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty soon," Luke told him quietly. Ben seemed to be all but forgotten to him now as he dropped his hands away from his face and stared back up at Anakin.

Nineteen...That would put his birth not too long after the event Anakin had just left...Right?

 _Oh stars_ , Anakin thought, his knees turning to jelly. He stumbled over to the first seat he could find, his mind caught somewhere between going blank and swirling.

If Luke had been born then, that meant Padmé...his wife...was pregnant! Would she have told him when he returned to the Senate after rescuing Chancellor Palpatine?

Anakin vaguely noticed Luke staring at him, but he was still caught up in the knowledge that he was going to be a father in his time, never mind the current situation.

After a moment he could imagine Padmé voicing concerns over what others—namely the Jedi Council—would think.

 _To hell what they think!_ Anakin thought vehemently.  _I'm...I am...I'm_ going _to be...a father...oh, this is so confusing!_

Anakin at last focused on Luke, seeing him anew and picking out details he could see; of both himself and of Padmé.

The obvious things Luke shared with Anakin were his hair, blue eyes and cleft chin, but the rest of his softened visage was all Padmé, and even some Shmi.

Anakin didn't have the strength—and if he had, he still wouldn't have trusted himself to take a step—to stand, so he sat weakly in his seat.

"I have a son?" he finally uttered quietly, hearing the unexpected emotion coloring his tone.

Then he snapped his head to Obi-Wan, only then recalling something else the man had said.

"You know...or knew?" he demanded. "For how long? And...why didn't you say anything?"

Ben pursed his lips. "It was obvious that you two had feelings for each other. The...extent of your relationship I did not realize until..." he paused, thinking for a moment. "A day before Luke was born; when I visited Padmé and discovered she was pregnant...I still don't know if you two were wed or not though."

Once again Luke buried his head in his hands. Padmé...that was her name...he'd never even known his mother's  _name_! This was too much for him. He waited in tense anticipation to hear whether or not he had been born in our out of wedlock, hungry to know this part of his past that had been hidden so long from him with sharp reprimands of 'I told you to forget about it' or 'never you mind' or anything along those lines. Luke felt contempt bubble up for his uncle hiding so many things from him about his parents as if it didn't happen, and he wrestled with the feeling for several long moments before he managed to quash the feeling.

Anakin did shoot to his feet then, suddenly livid at what Obi-Wan was trying to say—at least in Anakin's mind.

"Do you really think I would get her  _pregnant_ without  _marriage_?" he snapped. "I would never do that to Padmé! And if you think she'd  _let_  me, then you obviously don't know her!"

Luke jumped at Anakin's reaction, but Ben remained still, although he did suddenly seem wary and seriously concerned.

"Anakin, please, calm down," Ben pleaded, his voice holding more of a plea then Luke had ever thought he would hear, as well as a note of alarm. "I did not know if you'd ever legally married, especially with everything going on; I didn't know if you'd even had the time. I know you two loved each other deeply, and I know that both of you were well aware of the consequences should there be any evidence that the two of you were married, like a  _legal document_. I'm not accusing the two of you of anything but not telling me; I don't even know how long you were married. Questions of my own were never answered."

Anakin did a slight double take at Obi-Wan's apparent distress, but in any case the older man was right; he did need to calm down. He was a Jedi, and...Anakin  _hadn't_  told anyone.

"I'm sorry, Master." Anakin sighed. Why not tell him, especially if in his time it was about to come out anyway? "We married on Naboo, after Geonosis."

He still tensed in anticipation of Obi-Wan's reaction.

Ben blinked, leaning back in surprise. "Three years before..." he trailed off shaking his head. "You were still a Padawan— _my_  Padawan...how did I not realize..." Ben ran a tired hand down his face.

Luke wanted to ask Anakin more about his mother, but he was afraid he'd say something wrong—like speak of her in the past tense. Still, he did have one specific bone to pick with the older of the two. "How come no one ever told me? All these years—nineteen of them—and not once have I heard the truth it seems. At least I know my father's name, but I was lucky to get that out of Uncle Owen; to this day I still think it was a slip of the tongue," Luke stated, no longer as dizzy as he'd been earlier. He was rather convinced the two men had forgotten about him by now.

Anakin jerked his gaze around to Luke, a new kind of anger arising in his heart. He too turned to Obi-Wan.

"Why wouldn't he be told about his parents?" Anakin seconded.

Anakin then realized what Luke had just said and whirled back to the younger man, watching his startled gaze shift to him in turn.

"Wait," Anakin felt a headache forming, and he resisted the urge to pinch his brow. "You say you don't know us...Are you an orphan? Who do you live with? And why are you living on his dustball and not on Coruscant?" There were so many other questions, but Anakin saw Luke's gaze glaze over slightly and he stopped his interrogation.

Instead he turned to Obi-Wan, who seemed to hold all the answers.

"Obi-Wan, why is my son living here and dressed like a farmer?" Anakin wanted to know.

Ben put his hands up in defense, shooting a look to Anakin before he started to speak, mostly towards Luke. "That one is not my fault. I tried training you, Luke, to be a Jedi when you were about eleven, but your uncle wouldn't let me. You were put here on Tatooine to protect you under your uncle's care...he's the one who decided what to tell you. He feared you would follow old Obi-Wan on some damn fool idealistic crusade like your father did. He believes you're safer here on Tatooine unaware of your heritage," Obi-Wan said tiredly. "And before you ask, Luke, I know you're smart. I'm sure you can figure out  _why_  you needed to be protected."

Luke was still for a moment, struggling to process the new information before he nodded mutely. The son of a Jedi Knight...the Empire would come after him and kill him.

Anakin wasn't so smart apparently. "What am I missing?"

Ben glanced at him. "A lot...quite a lot...Luke was hidden for his own sake. Him being hidden here on Tatooine is the reason he's still alive today."

Anakin glanced to Luke, catching his solemn expression.

"He's being protected from what, exactly?" Anakin almost didn't want to know. "Why am I not protecting him in this timeline? And why can't his lineage be known? And for Stars sake where is  _Padmé_? "

"I believe Luke's already answered the question of why you're not here protecting him," Ben responded quietly. "As for what he's being protected from, that one ties in directly with the why his lineage can't be know. The Republic is gone, Anakin. It's been gone as long as Luke has been alive, and in its place is a Sith Empire. It's a dark time, Anakin...and if it were to be known that Luke's father was a Jedi—the great Clone Wars General Anakin Skywalker, nonetheless—then the Empire would do everything in its power to capture him and either twist him to their own ends or kill him."

Luke paled slightly at Ben's words. He said it so bluntly, but it was true, and it was a truth that scared Luke to his very core. Twisted to an instrument of evil...he shivered, unable to bear the thought of it.

Anakin did recall the navigator story, but he still didn't know why Obi-Wan seemed to keep skirting his most prominent question. Then again, if Luke was in hiding, maybe Padmé was too.

Anakin hoped that was the case anyway, because if the worst had happened...Anakin didn't know what he would do.

"Okay..." Anakin muttered, giving his best friend some space. He did feel bad for snapping at Obi-Wan. It wasn't his fault that an Anakin from the past had suddenly shown up in the future. "Can you at least tell me where I am in this timeline? Did I leave Luke in someone else's care to fight his new Sith Empire? Wait... Sith? Did we fail in...well...before?"

"The...chancellor...lived past Grievous' ship but...it seems that Sith Lord we kept trying to find was twenty steps ahead of us...the Jedi Order is no more Anakin; ancient history with the Republic. Almost no one survived that night. It didn't help that the Sith Lord found himself a new apprentice, a powerful one. Darth Vader...he helped hunt down and kill each and every Jedi Knight..." Ben looked up at Anakin. "It's what happened to you. Anakin, you've been...gone...for nineteen years now."

Luke looked down, swallowing painfully. His father...he'd been murdered by Darth Vader...

Anakin felt as if he'd been sucker-punched.

" _What_? The Jedi are all gone? How? And I'm...gone, too? Where'd I go? Am I...dead?" Anakin bit his lip. "Or don't you know?"

Anakin didn't miss it when Luke had swallowed with difficulty. His reaction alone made Anakin think that somewhere between the Chancellor's rescue and Luke's birth he'd died. What else was there?

"I died, didn't I?" he whispered.

"Yes..." Ben said quietly, and Luke turned his full attention to Threepio, focusing on finishing up the droid. "Darth Vader...betrayed and murdered you."

Curiously enough, he didn't look Anakin in the eyes, though it was probably because it pained him to talk of Anakin's death.

Anakin decided to let the strange eye-contact slide.

"And Padmé?" When Obi-Wan didn't immediately respond, Anakin's heart clenched painfully. "Obi-Wan, please, I  _have_  to know!" His voice cracked to a bare whisper on the last word.

"Anakin...I'm so sorry..." Ben said softly.

Anakin didn't need to hear any more...but he did need to get out of that house. Without another word, but with chest heaving unsteadily, Anakin made his way swiftly out the door.

Luke stood up on instinct to go after his father, a deep set concern pulsing through him, but Ben's hand on his elbow stopped him.

"Let him go, Luke. If there's one thing to know about your father, it's that sometimes he just needs his space."

Luke froze in place, but he didn't sit down, staring painfully at the door Anakin had disappeared through. He wanted to go after him...so badly...

"Let him process everything, Luke. He needs time to think."

* * *

Anakin sat down in the first private place his eyes found; an outcropping of sandstone near the hut Obi-Wan now apparently called home.

His chest still worked unevenly, but his mind was even worse. Chaos would have been putting it lightly.

Tears that had been stubbornly kept at bay now refused his control any longer. He didn't sob outright, but he was close.

Padmé...dead? How? When?

Anakin resolutely pushed those questions aside. The how and when didn't truly matter if she was actually dead, did it?

Anger threatened his sanity, but Anakin desperately clung to one grounding fact: this was the  _future_  he was in. His Padmé, the one from his timeline, was still very much alive and well...and apparently expecting a son.

Son.

That thought drew Anakin's gaze back toward the house, where the young man named Luke Skywalker waited with a burning desire Anakin understood well to get to know his father.

Anakin felt a twinge of guilt at leaving Luke in such a state. The reminder of his son also brought up the boy's apparent loneliness. He'd grown up on a farm in the most desolate place in the known galaxy...what kind of a life was that for his boy?

And what of Anakin dying? And the Jedi Order? The very notion sounded ridiculous, and impossible, yet the truth was written all over Obi-Wan's face and Force presence. The Jedi were indeed no more in Luke's world.

And a Sith Empire? What could have gone so disastrously wrong that the galaxy would be taken over? Anakin's head was really hurting now, and to add to his mental state of disarray, he couldn't help but wonder if the Obi-Wan from his time knew he was gone. Did that timeline come to a standstill while Anakin was here, or were they living life without him now?

Anakin wrestled with the notion of Padmé going through the pregnancy all alone thinking he was dead until he could stand it no longer.

He let out a loud cry if frustration and pounded the rock face. Then, with nowhere else to truly turn for direction and peace, Anakin attempted what he'd always frowned down upon.

He began to meditate.

He let go of his conscious self with an effort and allowed the eddies to carry him where they would. It came as a sort of rebuke to him that he should question the opportunity he'd been afforded by the Force.

Here was his son, orphaned and desperately in need of his father, and Anakin had been sent to learn of him. Anakin already felt love for Luke, a fatherly love he'd never knew could be so...potent and whole.

He should be inside with his child, not lamenting a dark future that for him had yet to happen. And maybe, just maybe along the way, he could figure out what went so utterly wrong to make Luke's life like it was.

Opening his eyes to the suns of Tatooine for the second time that day, Anakin noted the symbolism. Two Suns, two Skywalkers.

How often had Luke gazed at Tatoo I and Tatoo II and pondered a family that would never be for him?

With a new purpose, and a much calmer being, Anakin stood to return to the hut.

* * *

Instead of sitting down, Luke remained standing. He didn't know if he could stand sitting down right now. He ran a hand through his hair, mind spinning. "So...so my mother's name was Padmé? She was a senator? Uncle Owen never even gave me a name."

Ben sighed, slowly standing up. "I think your father is the one to answer your questions about her; he's the one who married her. I was just a good friend with her. But yes, she was a Senator for some time."

Luke shuffled over to the wall, leaning against the wall and burying his face in his elbow. He took deep, steadying breaths as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts. So many questions, and he didn't even know when to start.

"Why did my parents have to hide their relationship?" Luke eventually asked.

"The Jedi Order used to forbid attachments. If your parents were discovered, it could have meant that Anakin would be expelled from the Order. The Order was...unable to bend and adapt, and that's part of the reason why we were so unfit to handle some of the problems we were faced with."

"Is he going to be okay?" Luke asked softly, staring out the door where Anakin had been for a few moments.

"Eventually. Your father's going to need you Luke; he's found himself in a galaxy where he's lost everything, and what he fought for failed. He's always been a little...volatile, and he needs someone to keep him centered. I used to be that person, as was your mother, but your father and I grew distant in our last few months together, and now I'm just too old to try and keep up with him."

Luke nodded, resting his head back in his elbow and struggling with the many emotions that threatened to overcome him. "I'll...I'll do my best, I guess."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

Anakin paused just outside the front door to the abode, uncertain what he'd say to break the ice between himself and his son.

Deciding to leave things up to Fate, Anakin let himself back in, grateful to once again be out of the harsh glare of the double suns.

Two sets of eyes looked to him and he stood awkwardly in the entry for a moment, still seeking for something with which to...

Anakin's eyes settled on Threepio, who still hadn't been completely repaired. Seeing an opening, Anakin made his way over and took up the tools Luke had been using, looking closely at the arm and then beginning to reattach wires and components with ease.

"You know, Threepio has quite the history with both Tatooine and the Skywalker family," Anakin offered gingerly, hoping Luke would accept his offered line.

Realizing what Anakin was trying to do, Luke took the seat beside him, staring at Threepio with open curiosity now. "Really?"

Anakin's heart did an unexpected flip that his son would be so open and willing to indulge his father.

"Yes. You see, like me, Threepio was born on Tatooine. Well, created I guess is the better term," Anakin amended. "I built him when I was nine so he could help my...my mother."

That last word was laced with a deep pain he hoped Luke wouldn't quite notice, but another part of Anakin wanted Luke to know his grandmother as well.

"You built him?" Luke asked in shock, staring at Threepio in a new light. However, the pain in Anakin's voice drew Luke's attention, and he leaned forward. "What was she like?" he asked carefully, not wanting to upset him further. He remembered Uncle Owen taking down the grave marker when he was really young, but he felt like that comment might cause Anakin to explode again.

Anakin smiled wistfully. "She was the best mother a little boy could have asked for. She was always kind, helpful, understanding...but most of all she was supportive, and she never raised her voice to me unless it was an emergency."

Anakin looked down, a few new tears slipping in silent remembrance down his cheeks. "She died a few years ago in my time. The Sand People got to her." That was all he could say without getting angry.

Luke nodded slowly, figuring it was best to steer the conversation elsewhere. Besides, there was another person he wanted to know more about more than anything in the galaxy. "And...and my mother?" Luke asked hesitantly.

Anakin's smile grew wider, and he completed his task before answering. This was something he could look Luke in the eye for.

"Her full name is Padmé Naberrie Skywalker." Anakin chose to speak of her as if she was still alive, which she  _was_  in his time. "She is from Naboo, and when she was only fourteen, she was elected Queen Amidala. She was their best ruler and beloved by her people. She spearheaded the efforts to rid Naboo of a Trade Federation blockade, and won. She's a dynamite politician, and is currently serving as Senator for her home world."

Anakin set his tool down when he realized he still had it in hand. "I met her when I was nine. She was stuck here after escaping Naboo to get to Coruscant during the blockade incident." Anakin hesitated a moment, but then decided he would be honest and open with Luke and allow his son to make his own judgements. "My mother and I were slaves then, and I was freed by a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn. I didn't see Padmé after she won her planet back until a decade later. She was still as beautiful as ever."

It occurred to Anakin then that Luke would probably appreciate some physical descriptions too and maybe would like to know that he shared some resemblances with her.

"Her hair was like the riches and silkiest chocolates in the galaxy, and her eyes...let me just say that it is possible to have brown fire. When she's passionate about something or angry, you'd best watch out." Anakin smirked. "She can be a real spit-fire, but she's got the most tender of hearts. You actually have her softened facial features and, based off of my short exposure to you so far, I'd say you also inherited her personality."

Anakin hoped that information would help Luke come to terms with the mother he'd never known, and he watched the young man closely as he absorbed Anakin's words.

Luke had to swallow a thick feeling of raw emotion. He would have never believed that he was the son of such amazing people. All this time thinking he was the son of some random spice navigator and he was actually the son of a great Jedi Knight and of a Queen of Naboo turned senator. His heart warmed at hearing what he'd inherited from his mother, and it took him several long moments to calm himself enough to answer.

Luke smiled a little, ruffling his hair nervously. "I...this is a lot to take in at once," he said with a small laugh, leaning back and studying his father just as intently. It was surreal to have this experience, and Luke momentarily wondered if the Tusken Raider hadn't just thwacked him on the head hard enough to make him hallucinate.

Anakin somehow caught that last snippet of Luke's thoughts, and he chuckled. "I don't think he could hit you hard enough to cause your past-time father to appear, Luke."

Then he stopped, realizing what he'd just done.

"Ah..." he fumbled, trying to figure out how to apologize for inadvertently reading his son's mind.

Luke sat back in shock, staring openly at Anakin. "How did you do that?"

"The Force," Ben interrupted, and Luke jumped, having forgotten the older man was there. His face scrunched up in confusion, his brow furrowed.

"The Force?" Luke asked. What was Ben talking about?

Now it was Anakin's turn to stare, first at Luke, then Obi-Wan, and then back to Luke, who was looking to him for an answer.

"What do you mean what's the Force?" Anakin began to rant, but then he cut himself off. "Oh, right...The Jedi are no more here...Evil Sith rule...Got it."

Anakin sighed picking up the tool he'd used on Threepio and shifting to turn his body more towards Luke. He levitated the object from his palm.

"The Force gives a Jedi his power," Anakin explained. "It is an energy field that surrounds and binds us all together, and while its part of all living beings, not everyone can control it. Those who can feel and use the Force, with proper training, can become Jedi. Though if they turn to evil, they're known as Sith."

Luke had blushed at Anakin's obvious surprise that he had not known what Ben was talking about before paying rapt attention to what Anakin was telling him, staring in open awe at the levitated tool.

Luke wasn't given the time to answer. Instead, Ben spoke up, shuffling over to a chest in the back. "You have that ability to feel and use the Force as well Luke, just like your father. And speaking of your father..." Ben rummaged around inside of the chest for several moments before he gave a grunt of satisfaction and pulled a silver cylindrical object out of the chest. "I tried to give this to you when you were much younger, but your uncle wouldn't have it. Your father wanted you to have it when you were old enough."

"What is it?" Luke asked curiously.

Ben approached the two Skywalkers, hesitated for a brief moment, and then handed the object over to Luke, who turned the object over in his hands with gentleness and extreme care as he stood up, captivated by the object. "Your father's lightsaber."

Anakin's gaze was riveted to the hilt he had not only seen for a good chunk of his Jedi years, but that he had built with his very own hands.

He had to resist the urge to snatch it from Luke's hands, and he settled for patting his belt. He relaxed upon feeling his weapon on his belt.

But still, seeing an exact double of his weapon was unnerving. But then he realized that it wasn't just anyone holding the weapon...it was his son was holding it.

Anakin allowed the smile that tugged his lips to form entirely, and he stood, gesturing for Luke to do the same as Anakin.

"The lightsaber is a weapon built by Jedi when they reach a certain point in their training." He threw a quick glance at the older Jedi in the room and added to his statement. "Or that's how it was done in my time. But it's an honor to wield it."

He nodded to Luke, lifting his own lightsaber from his belt. "Turn it on, go ahead." He wondered if he sounded like the giddy school kid he felt like.

Luke stared at the exact replica on his father's belt. If he'd had any doubt in his mind previously that it was his father he was talking to, those doubts were now gone. Tightening his grip on the weapon, Luke's thumb slipped over the activation button and a brilliant blue blade sprang to life, a light hum resonating from the weapon in his hands. Luke's eyes widened marginally in awe, and he gave the weapon a few experimental waves, his stomach doing flips of excitement. This was his heritage, right here in this weapon; the weapon of the Jedi, his father's blade, the very one he could see on Anakin's belt right now.

"Not as clumsy or random as a blaster," Ben quipped as Luke continued to get a good feel for the weapon, though Ben didn't keep his eyes on the weapon long. He turned his attention away, towards the astromech that had been sitting quietly in the corner during the exchanges. "An elegant weapon for a more...civilized age."

Anakin grinned openly at Luke's excited reaction to the lit blade in his hand. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Just wait until you spar for the first time!" He squeezed the shoulder lightly. "I'd be happy to teach you what I know. If you want, that is."

Luke felt his throat clog. His father, teach him to be a Jedi? "I'd like nothing more," Luke said, and then he hesitated. What about his uncle? Would Owen let Luke? Did Owen even have the authority to stop Anakin from training Luke?

Ben interrupted Luke's hesitation with a question that reminded Luke that he'd forgotten something very important.

"Luke, if I may interrupt...what were you doing all the way out here in the first place?"

Luke immediately deactivated the lightsaber in his hands, eyes going wide again. "Oh no, I forgot!" he exclaimed, rushing over to Artoo and getting on his knees to inspect the droid. "This droid, he's carrying a message-for you, Ben, apparently; some woman. I only got part of it, he wouldn't let me see the rest, but she sounded like she was in serious trouble!" as he spoke, he tinkered with the droid, trying to bring the message back.

Anakin thought of doing the job for Luke since Artoo was technically his, but he let his son have his moment while Obi-Wan and Luke spoke about the message.

However, the moment the young woman appeared all went quiet in the house.

"Got it!" Luke cried out triumphantly as the holoimage flickered to life. Luke turned around, entranced once again by the image of the beautiful woman. Except this time he was able to hear the entire message.

"General Kenobi; years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars; now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this Artoo unit. My father will know how to retrieve it; you must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan." The woman paused, her voice suddenly warped by tears. "This is our most desperate hour; help me Obi-Wan Kenobi...you're my only hope."

With that, the woman looked around as if she'd heard something, then leaned down and finished the transmission. A long silence followed, with Luke staring at the spot that she had been in a few seconds previously. Ben leaned back thoughtfully, pulling at his beard as Luke turned crestfallen eyes to his hands, turning over the message in his mind. So lost was he in his thoughts, that Luke jumped when Ben spoke. "I agree with Anakin...you must learn the ways of the Force, Luke...if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

Luke looked sharply up at him, surprised. "Alderaan?" He rose to his feet, shaking his head as doubt suddenly swirled in his mind. "I'm not going to Alderaan, I've got to get home! It's late; I'm in for it as it is! Uncle Owen will have my hide if I don't get home soon..."

Anakin, who'd only been listening with half an ear as his gaze was focused on the place the girl had been, suddenly snapped to full, indignant attention.

"Like space he will!" he all but thundered, taking them all by surprise, and at Obi-Wan's warning look, he calmed himself. "He will not hurt you, or he'll have to answer to me!"

Luke looked aghast. "I didn't mean he'd hit me, just that he'd be furious."

Anakin felt his cheeks color. "Oh...right. Well, still."

Obi-Wan had an eyebrow lifted, but to Anakin's relief instead of calling his former apprentice on his temper, he turned back to Luke.

"I need your help Luke—she needs your help," Ben said sharply. "I'm getting too old for this sort of thing..."

Luke felt guilt well up with a longing to help the woman in the message, but...he couldn't! He couldn't just up and leave his aunt and uncle, they needed him on the farm. Luke shook his head, at war with himself. "Listen I...I can't get involved, I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire, I  _hate_ it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now..." He sighed, leaning against the pillar. "And it's such a long way from here..."

"That's your uncle talking," Ben said suddenly and just as sharply as before.

"Uhg, my uncle...how am I ever going to explain  _this_?" Luke groaned, placing a hand on Artoo. The lightsaber was still in his hands, and it suddenly felt much heavier as he stared down at his father's weapon.

"Learn about the Force Luke..." Ben said softly.

"Luke, you're old enough to choose for yourself," Anakin said with gentle firmness, understanding to a degree his dilemma. "And if this girl is in such trouble, isn't that the greater objective here? Her life over Owen's wish for another harvest?"

Anakin then threw a sly look to Obi-Wan. "Besides, I've disobeyed Obi-Wan more times than we can count."

Luke swallowed, bowing his head and heaving a sigh that made him feel...well...old. "Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead; you can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going..." he said softly. He hated to disappoint the two of them but...he just couldn't do it, he couldn't! No matter how much he wanted to... "I want to help, I do but I...I promised him one more season, I gave him my word, and I can't just leave without any sort of warning, they'll think the Tuskens got me or something. And even if I do try to give them a heads up...I just can't..."

"You must do what you feel is right, of course," Ben told him quietly, folding his arms over his chest and staring at the spot the transmission had been.

Anakin hated to badger Luke once more, but...

"Luke my mother once told me to look at what my heart is telling me," he said gently. "So if this is where your heart is telling you to be, then I will accept that."

Luke shook his head, leaning in the doorway. "I'll...I'll help as much as I can without leaving the planet, but beyond that...I can't help you," he murmured, turning away so he wouldn't see their disappointment. Especially his father's—he couldn't bear to see his father's disappointment. There was an ache in his heart and a longing for adventure that these two promised...but he couldn't go. He was needed at home. He'd had that feeling sometime during their conversation; he was needed at home.

Anakin was careful to keep his expression clear of the slight disappointment he felt, but he kept his word. And he really did understand. He needed Luke to know that; he could feel the boy's deep sorrow...but there was something else there, too...

"Luke, you don't have to feel bad for keeping your word. That right there speaks to your character, and I'm proud of you." Anakin made sure he sounded as sincere as he felt.

Luke nodded somewhat sharply, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Thank you..." he murmured, leaving the,  _you don't know how much that means to me,_  unspoken.

Anakin placed a supportive hand do Luke's back briefly, and looked to Obi-Wan with a nod.

"Take us as far as you can, please, Luke." Anakin asked. "And when we are done I'll come back to see you if that's okay."

Luke nodded fervently. "I'd like that." He huffed, glancing around the room as he subconsciously clipped the lightsaber to his belt. "Shall we be going then?"


	2. Burning Sands

Luke steered the landspeeder in complete silence, hardly even seeing the sandy scenery—if it could even be called that—as it flashed by. His stomach roiled nervously and with guilt at his ultimate decision. Ben and his father were both right—she did need help, but...for some reason his mind was set on staying.

Even if every other part of him was telling him to go find her and rescue her.

Luke was lost in his musings, but somehow, out of the five people in the speeder—two of them droids—he was the one who spotted it.

"What's that?" Luke asked abruptly, already turning the landspeeder in a detour in the direction of the plume of smoke billowing into the sky.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good," Ben mused.

It might have been the fact he was already turning down helping the Rebellion, and the guilt might have been getting to him, but he ushered the speeder on a little faster. "We should see if anyone needs help."

As he crested the last dune blocking their view, Luke's eyebrows shot up in shock, and he gradually slowed the landspeeder to an eventual halt, staring at the carnage in front of him.

Jawa bodies littered the sandy ground all around, and a broken transport was found to be the source of the smoke. It didn't even look like a fight—it looked more like a brutal slaughter.

The youngest of the group—and not burdened by any droids—Luke was the first one out of the speeder, cautiously approaching the closest body and silently observing the scene around him. Nearby was a gaffi stick, and he frowned. "Sand People?" he wondered out loud.

Anakin stared at the scene before him with mixed emotions. He had never cared for Jawas either, but they could be useful. Even so, he knew slaughter was dead wrong.

Anakin grimaced at the unintended pun, and exited the landspeeder once Threepio was on the ground.

He wandered the site with a critical eye, observing Obi-Wan doing the same while Luke followed the white-haired man.

As they deliberated over the scene, Anakin made his own deductions, the first of which being that Sand People were not nearly this accurate, nor did their tracks go all over like the ones here.

In fact, those weren't even bantha tracks. They looked more like dewbacks...and Tuskens didn't use dewbacks.

So this was a set up meant to throw people off the real criminals. Anakin didn't like it one bit.

He tuned in on what the other two guys were saying when Luke voiced a similar concern about whether or not Sand People would hit this large of a target.

Anakin agreed with his son's logic; why would the Sand People raid a sandcrawler and not take the bounty to be had?

It didn't add up.

"But we are meant to think they did," Ben instructed wisely as he approached Luke. Luke kicked a charred remain of the sandcrawler aside, staring sadly at the murdered Jawas. "These tracks are side by side—Sand People always ride single file to hide their numbers."

Realization was starting to dawn on Luke. "These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio," he stated as Ben took a firm hold of his shoulder, steering him towards the transport.

"And these blast points—too accurate for Sand People. Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise."

Luke noticed his father frowning at the term Stormtroopers out of the corner of his eyes, but turned back to Ben with a concerned look, a fear starting to bubble inside of his gut. "But why would Imperial Troops want to slaughter Jawas?" he asked, looking back down at a dead Jawa at his feet. Something in his mind clicked, and his fear flared anew as he looked sharply up at the two droids waiting back by the landspeeder.

"If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them too, and that would lead them back—" Luke was saying in a rush, heart beating faster in his chest as he approached Ben. Realization hit him so hard the breath was knocked out of him, and panic strangled Luke's voice. "Home..."

In the next moment, he took off like a shot, feet flying across the desert sands towards the landspeeder, his father's lightsaber still swinging from his hip.

"Wait, Luke, it's too dangerous!" he heard Ben cry, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to get home before...

He couldn't bear the thought.

* * *

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Go after him, he could be killed and I'm afraid I won't be much help," he ordered urgently.

Anakin had already started to move when Luke's panic hit him broadside, and so it was an easy task for him to reach the speeder at the same time as his son.

Thought it was fair to say Luke probably didn't realize he had company, Anakin mused.

Anakin kept half an eye on Luke in person, and the other half on the landscape to make sure Luke wasn't going to drive them into danger in his blind race back home.

He also checked Luke's Force sense, but decided to give the young man some privacy.

However, the Jedi Knight didn't need the Force to sense Luke's growing fear and desperation when the horizon was painted in dull greys and blacks.

Anakin found himself a little wary of what they'd find, but even he—with his years of war experience—couldn't have prepared for what they found upon their arrival.

Luke brought the landspeeder to a rough halt when the burning homestead came into view, and fear closed his throat for several long moments as he clambered desperately out of the landspeeder, rushing towards the house.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, praying that someone would answer him. "Uncle Owen!"

His words were warped with a dangerous array of emotions as he rushed forward. Why wouldn't they answer—

Luke skidded to a halt as he spotted something... _wrong_  with the picture in front of him. Some of the black smoke billowed in a different direction, and the opening of the homestead suddenly came into terribly perfect view.

Luke started to slowly move forward, almost in a trance, his chest heaving as he laid eyes upon the smoking, twisted, charred remains of the aunt and uncle who had lovingly raised him through his nineteen years. Neither of the bodies were distinguishable, though one of them was lying in a way that suggested they had crawled from the burning house, and the other's body was bent backwards unnaturally over some kind of twisted debris.

He couldn't look away. It hurt so much to see them lying there, charred skeletons, but he couldn't look away! The pain was like a cold, bony hand had clenched its fingers around his heart and  _pulled_ , and a strangled sound made its way past Luke's lips before he finally managed to look away, squeezing his eyes shut as if that could somehow get rid of the reality in front of him. His chest heaved, but he wouldn't allow any tears to slip past his eyes. His fists clenched at his sides and he slowly looked back upon the scene, a new fire igniting in his chest as he stared painfully at the remains of his home—his  _home_ —and his Aunt and Uncle, his jaw clenched painfully. The wind whipped his hair around violently, but Luke paid it no mind, unaware of the determined look of righteous anger that had fallen across his face. He didn't know if he wanted to break and cry or scream in rage, though he seemed to be leaning more towards the latter at the moment.

Anakin hadn't yet left the speeder, having laid eyes on the skeletal remains as well. However, the deaths of Owen and Beru hit Anakin in a different way.

While he'd never been particularly close with either of them, he knew his dear mother Shmi had been. The thought of what this scene would have done to the tender-hearted Shmi was more than Anakin could bear.

He allowed a few silent tears to fall on behalf of his stepbrother and stepsister. Besides, in this life they had raised Anakin's son; that alone earned them respect, if nothing else.

Anakin dimly saw Luke standing rigidly in front of him, and Anakin saw an uncanny resemblance to the young Skywalker who had been here well over a decade ago. A young man who had come to this very farm in search of the mother he'd not seen in years. And a young man who, when he'd finally found her, had given in to his hatred and rage.

Anakin still lived with the guilt of his dark actions from that wretched day. But, determined not to let his son follow such a path, Anakin dragged himself from the speeder and silently moved to stand next to Luke.

However, once he had reached Luke's aide, words failed him, and so he bit his lip, thinking. Finally—tentatively and because he barely knew his adult son—Anakin placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

He said nothing for a time. What was to  _be_  said in a situation like this? Anakin refused to mar Luke's image of his guardians with a petty  _I'm sorry_.

Luke jumped slightly when he felt Anakin place his hand on his shoulder before he relaxed again, grateful for the gesture. At the contact, Luke simply...wilted, the fight leaving him as the part that wanted to break won out. A tear escaped his eyes, and his fists unclenched, but he wasn't ready to leave...not yet.

Luke didn't know how long the pair stood there staring at the remains of Luke's life on Tatooine, but he did know that it felt right to stand with his father, and even though everything from his life here had been destroyed...he felt as if he did have something to look forward to.

A life with his father.

A life as a Jedi.

Anakin allowed Luke his time, but when the young man became restless, Anakin broke from the chaste embrace to walk towards the homestead.

Luke frowned at him, his befuddlement clear to Anakin even as he gingerly followed. Anakin walked straight over to where he knew the family graveyard to be, despite the lack of markers. Anakin felt a slight flare of anger at the removal of Shmi's marker.

How  _dare_  they just erase her memory from existence! But he calmed himself, knowing that it had been more than likely an effort to ward off scavengers and thieves. Anakin located the empty space near Shmi, understanding that Cliegg would have been buried beside her, and thus chose a space a respectful distance from his grave.

With a location chosen, Anakin then looked about for anything he could use as a shovel, well aware of Luke's keen gaze following his every move until he could contain his curiosity no longer.

"What are you doing?" Luke finally asked, though Anakin could sense he was already catching on.

"Burying them," Anakin replied softly. "Shmi loved them as her own, and I loved my mother. It is only right to honor her by giving her family a proper burial."

Luke afforded Anakin a slightly-awed expression before he too grabbed up something to dig with. However, he glanced back at the remains of the guardians he'd known.

"How will we tell them apart to bury them?" he asked softly, voice shaking just a little.

Anakin glanced at him as he worked. "A double grave with one marker. They were married, and they passed on together. It's only fitting that they be laid to rest with each other too."

Luke nodded to show his understanding, a small smile actually touching his lips. He then delved into the digging of the grave until it was as deep as they could make it. Anakin set his makeshift tool aside and walked over to the skeletons. Lifting a hand, he gently lifted Owen and Beru with the Force and walked them carefully to the grave.

After situating them in a respectable way, he looked to Luke. "Did you want to say anything before we finish?"

Luke swallowed hard, but nodded. "Yes," he whispered, gazing at his deceased family. "Thank you both, for loving me as a son. I promise I will never forget you. I love you both...and I already miss you."

He nodded to Anakin and they began to refill the grave until the sands were once again even with the rest of the landscape. Finally, Anakin took his lightsaber and cut away two stones from the house and brought them over, using his blade to expertly carve words.

When done, he levitated them into position, one over Owen and Beru, the other over his mother.

Anakin surveyed his handiwork, eyeing Luke for his input too.

_Owen and Beru Lars, forever in love._

_Shmi Skywalker Lars, loving mother and wife...never forgotten._

Anakin knelt by the second marker, running his hands through the sand as he'd done the first time so many years before.

"Hello Mom," he murmured. "I'm sorry I haven't been the perfect son or Jedi, and I can't tell you how much I regret my actions the day you died. You must be so ashamed of that. I promise I won't fail you again! I will take care of Luke the best I can while I can. I love you still, and I miss you so much!"

Anakin had to take a moment to collect himself, and when he climbed to his feet, it was to find that Luke had moved to a respectful distance. He smiled gratefully as he joined Luke once again.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Luke cast a farewell gaze over his ruined home, and nodded silently. Anakin granted him his silence as they piloted away.

* * *

By the time they'd returned to the Jawa transport, old Ben had already made a small funeral pyre and taken care of all the Jawa bodies. Artoo and Threepio were wandering around aimlessly it seemed as the three waited for Anakin and Luke's return. Luke hopped out of the landspeeder and slowly approached Ben, getting his breathing under control again. It had been a silent drive back, and Beru and Owen's death was actually still sinking in for Luke. As Luke approached Ben, the elderly man placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You would have been killed too, and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire."

Luke looked up to meet Ben's gaze with steady, clear eyes. "I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi..." Luke looked away here, the conviction still in his voice as he looked towards Anakin. "...Like my father."

Anakin had no adequate words for how he felt when Luke said that last part, his blue gaze steady in Anakin's. He was still getting used to being a father, and now to have his son want to be just like him...It was both frightening and humbling.

Anakin recalled his time teaching Ashoka, and how nervous he'd been then. But this was his  _son_  they were talking about.

Abruptly, Anakin realized that Luke was still waiting for his response.

"I can't wait to get started." Anakin sincerely hoped that didn't sound shallow.

Luke perked up at his father's acceptance, a smile sliding over his features. Ben smiled at Luke and Anakin, squeezing Luke's shoulder reassuringly before they collectively made their way back to the landspeeder.

* * *

Anakin sat on the back of the speeder once more, with the hot desert wind whipping past his face, causing his hair to flare out much like one might see on a holofilm. He had already moved on from the homestead incident since he wasn't very close to the Lars's anyway.

But though Luke tried to put up a calm front, the older Skywalker could feel his underlying grief still trying to drag him under.

Anakin sought for some way to bring him around, or to at least get his mind off the horror he'd gone home to.

Then it hit him.

"Luke, have you ever heard of Mos Espa?" he asked loudly enough to be heard over the landspeeder.

"Of course, the Boonta Eve Classic is done down there," Luke replied, eyes kept mostly forward as he drove. He was occasionally glancing backwards to make sure the droids were still secure with his father in the back of the speeder.

Anakin wondered how interested Luke was in mechanics and flying.

"Did you know that there was one human in podracing history to win that race?"

"Really? I didn't know there was any human to race in them—I thought it was impossible?" Luke replied with a frown. "Well...I guess threading the Needle in Beggar's Canyon is supposed to be impossible too...aren't pods  _usually_  built really small, though?"

Anakin grinned. "Small enough for a human child to fit inside, sure."

Luke's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A kid? You're joking!"

Ben sighed next to him, rolling his eyes but smiling to himself. "Anakin, you're showing off. Quit beating around the bush and just tell the poor boy."

Anakin shot a mock-pout at his former Master. "Spoilsport."

Looking back toward Luke, Anakin let loose. "I'm the boy that won the Boonta Eve race."

The landspeeder jerked when Anakin's words registered in Luke's mind, but Luke was too surprised to really care. "You won the  _Boonta Eve_?" he asked in excitement, pride, and awe, glancing back at his father several times despite the fact he was driving.

Anakin used the Force to keep himself and the two droids stable on the rear of the speeder, his grin never fading. "You bet; it wasn't my first race, but it was my only win." he shrugged, still slightly embarrassed by that fact. "But you said something about threading the Stone Needle? Have you done it? Do you like to fly?"

"Yes, I love it!" Luke exclaimed. "My friend Biggs and I are the only ones who've been able to thread the Needle. I did it in my T-16 a few seasons back."

Anakin pursed his lips. "I'm not familiar with that ship model, but that's impressive, Luke!"

Beside him, Artoo whistled excitedly, making Anakin laugh. "That's right, Artoo helped me fix up my pod before the Boonta Eve, I forgot about that. It's when I met him." Anakin patted the droid's dome affectionately. "Artoo's the best droid a man could ask for. He's had my back since before the Clone Wars began."

Luke raised an eyebrow at the little droid. "And he never thought to mention it..." Luke said with a shake of his head before switching the topic. "I was going to join the Imperial Academy this season and get some experience before breaking off to find the Rebels, though plans of that have obviously changed."

Anakin nodded, thinking of Luke's topic change. "So, the governing body in this time period is called what, exactly?"

Luke sighed. "The First Galactic Empire. The soldiers are called Stormtroopers, and they fly TIE fighters. That would be the basics."

Anakin nodded. "All right, and what do these Stormtroopers look like?"

"Like clones, Anakin. At least in armor," Ben responded calmly.

Anakin did a sharp double-take at that pronouncement, nearly dumping himself and Threepio off the side of the speeding vehicle.

" _What_?" he exclaimed, spluttering. "No way! The clones would never..." Then Anakin recalled the last part Obi-Wan had said. "Only in armor?"

Ben sighed. "They are now. However, in the early days of the Empire...they were the Stormtroopers. Not all of them, there were some who refused, like your Captain, Anakin; Rex."

Luke looked at Ben curiously. "Refused what, exactly?" Luke asked.

Ben's expression darkened. "The Jedi purges; Order 66. The event is not as the Empire says it is—it rarely is—especially in this case. The Jedi were not plotting against the Republic, and we did not try to take over the government. That day..." Ben shivered. "There hasn't been a disturbance in the Force like that in Yoda's lifetime. So many Jedi killed at once as their own men turned on them and slaughtered them the moment they heard the order...and those who managed to survive...hunted down and killed by Darth Vader...I saw Vader's carnage myself at the Jedi Temple, where he took an army of clones. They were...everywhere. Old, young, men, woman...even the younglings...cut down like livestock..."

Ben trailed off, unable to speak anymore, his complexion ashen, his eyes staring at the dunes without really seeing them. Luke was stunned into silence, trying to comprehend what Ben had been through, what he had seen...it made Luke ill just thinking about it. He couldn't imagine how his father felt at the moment.

Anakin was glad the others couldn't see his face, because he was certain he was either white as a sheet or green from the urge to be sick. Younglings? The adults were one thing...but  _younglings_?

_Oh dear Force_ , Anakin thought, looking out across the dunes with a churning feeling in his gut.

Then Anakin felt a surge of guilt flood his veins like ice water, and he had to work hard at hiding it...especially from Obi-Wan as the memory of his time in a certain Tusken Raider camp surfaced.

A tidbit of his conversation with Padme also resurfaced to haunt him.

_And not just the men...but the women...and the children, too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals!_

This revelation was made all the worse to him because of his new knowledge of Padme expecting a child. Would Luke have been slaughtered too had he been there at the time of Order...66?

Anakin chose not to think of that, especially since his son was alive and well and right before him.

But...who was this Darth Vader? What sort of sick, twisted monster slaughtered others like that? And for what purpose?

Anakin tuned out anything else that was said as he struggled in vain to come to grips with just  _how_ the Jedi Order had met its end. And according to this Obi-Wan, Anakin had...what, perished? In the Purges, too? So if that was the case, what did he do with that knowledge? Why was he here in the future? Was it to spend time with his son before he too died? Or was he here to learn something of value that he could take back to his time with him?

So many questions and so few answers.

* * *

Luke was eventually able to control his raging emotions just as they were about to reach Mos Eisley. He let out a slow exhale, trying to relax and filing the newfound knowledge of the Jedi Order away for another time as they approached the outskirts of town. He could see Stormtroopers at the entrance they were headed for and he stiffened slightly, glancing back at the droids.

"Easy..." Ben murmured. "Just relax. They know they're looking for droids, but I believe that may be all that they know."

Anakin decided to keep his mouth shut and look innocuous. He'd let the members of this timeline deal with the authorities this time around.

Luke did his best to look every bit the part of the innocent Farmboy as they approached the Stormtroopers, slowing to a gradual stop as the Stormtrooper waved them down. Four soldiers were soon surrounding the landspeeder, blasters in hand.

"How long have you had these droids?" the soldier closest to Luke asked suspiciously.

"About three or four seasons," Luke lied innocently, looking up at the man and squinting against the twin suns.

"They're for sale if you want them," Ben added cheerfully, leaning over slightly so he could look the Stormtrooper in the eyes.

"Let me see your identification," the soldier asked rather harshly. Luke felt a quick spike of panic. Any identification he might have had was lost in the homestead fire.

"You don't need to see his identification," Ben replied calmly, waving his fingers ever so slightly.

The man was silent for a moment and then, to Luke's utter amazement, he complied. "We don't need to see his identification."

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," Ben added, inclining his head towards the two in the back.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for," the man echoed. Luke glanced between Ben and the Stormtrooper in confusion, trying to figure out just what was happening.

"He can go about his business..." Ben told the soldier calmly.

"You can go about your business," the man told Luke, who gave the soldier a bewildered look.

"Move along," Ben muttered, turning away from the Stormtrooper.

"Move along, move along," the Stormtrooper said briskly, waving them away. Not one to be stupid enough to ask why, Luke eased the landspeeder forward, making a beeline for the first cantina he saw just around the corner, bringing the speeder to a gradual halt a few paces away from the door. He hauled himself out of the speeder, shooing away the Jawas that were eyeing the vehicle greedily.

"Go on, go on," Luke told the little creature in a gentle but firm tone of voice, lightly tapping the being on the shoulder as he spoke. As soon as the creature hustled away, he turned to Ben.

"I can't understand how we got by those troops, I thought we were dead," Luke stated, his confusion clear in his tone.

Anakin piped up before Ben had the chance, adding his two credits whether the older man wanted them or not.

"The Empire rules the galaxy with weak-mind fools like  _that_?" He shook his head, then turned to Luke with a two-word explanation that he was certain Obi-Wan would expound on in his usual manner. "The Force."

"Those are just the underlings, Anakin—the disposables. You will find that there are many...others...who are not so weak willed and far more formidable. These Stormtroopers are like the Separatist Droids, except they can think." Ben sighed, turning to Luke. "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded, if one knows how to use that influence."

Luke nodded, figuring by now he should just accept that the Force had a hand in practically everything. He glanced at the cantina door warily, hands on his hips. "Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that will take us to Alderaan?" Luke asked dubiously. It was a hole in the wall, and looked like a rather dingy place.

"Most of the best freighter pilots will be found here, only watch your step—this place can be a little rough," Ben cautioned, already moving forward.

"I'm ready for anything" Luke said confidently as he started after Ben.

Anakin, used to low-life attractions such as this from his journies about the galaxy, merely shrugged and followed Ben while Luke was more hesitant.

Feeling he should help comfort his son, Anakin touched his arm. "Just keep to yourself and you'll be okay."

Luke nodded slowly, keeping the  _I'm not scared_  to himself as he was sure his father would see that he was attempting to convince himself as much as Anakin. He took a deep breath, stepping into the cantina right behind Ben, his father at his side.

Jovial music immediately reached his ears as he stepped into the dark cantina, and immediately he was captivated by the alien species all around him. Some he could put a name too, but others were so bizarre he was certain he'd never heard of their race in his life. Almost everyone in the cantina looked intimidating and rough in some way, though Luke managed to keep any fear he might have had under control. He was mostly awed by the sights around him, and he hardly heard as Anakin ordered the droids to wait outside, gradually making his way to the bar. Ben had already disappeared into the throngs of the crowd, though Anakin stayed close by, giving Luke a sense of protection as Luke took a place at the bar. His father was an intimidating figure; tall, well built, and obviously battle worn. He sort of fit in this place.

Trying to look like he belonged, Luke pulled on the bartender's shirt and nodded towards...something, even Luke wasn't entirely sure what it was. The bartender turned back around immediately as Anakin took up a spot beside him, and Luke took the opportunity to shoot a few more curious glances around the cantina as he was handed the glass. Not wanting to be caught staring, Luke looked away, staring down at his cup.

Anakin glance toward the questionable drink the bartender had just handed Luke. Grimacing when his son lifted the glass to take a drink, Anakin leaned in.

"I don't think you'll want to  _actually_  drink that." He cautioned. "Just pretend to sip it."

Anakin put actions to words with the drink he had received, using the action of  _drinking_  to hide his roving gaze. Meanwhile, he kept tabs on Obi-Wan's presence in the Force, and also for any immediate threats.

"Oh, I didn't plan on it," Luke murmured, wrinkly his nose at the smell that was coming from the glass.

Before Luke could comment further, someone shoved his shoulder, and Luke found himself facing some creature growling at him in a different tongue. Unable to understand what was being said, Luke turned away, back to the bar. Hardly a few seconds later Luke felt a tap on his shoulder, and a man with a snout and scarred face stood beside the alien.

"He doesn't like you," the man translated. Luke shrugged

"I'm sorry," he offered. What else was there to say? Okay, so the guy didn't like Luke; so?

Another tap on the shoulder. Begrudgingly, Luke turned again. "I don't like you, either," the snout nosed man said. Other people were starting to watch with interest. "Just watch yourself; we're wanted men. I've got the death sentence in twelve systems!"

"I'll be careful," Luke told him, turning away to hopefully end the conversation.

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to do.

The snout nosed man grabbed Luke's shirt, spinning him back around to shout in his face. "You'll be dead!"

Anakin had of course seen the Aqualish coming, but hadn't initially been concerned. It wasn't uncommon for patrons to approach other guests in a bar to sell something. Obi Wan had been offered death sticks once, he recalled.

So when the man got Luke's attention, Anakin passed the roughness off as inebriation. However, when it became two-on-one against Luke—who, bless his heart, was trying to remain innocuous and innocent—Anakin paid much more attention.

He didn't immediately interfere, allowing Luke another chance to work it out for himself.

Then the crooked-nosed man grabbed Luke by the shirt, growling dangerously. "You'll be dead!"

Anakin leapt from his stool and was upon the man faster than the eye could follow, grabbing him in turn and slamming him against the bar. His body leaned over when it hit, knocking drinks over and eliciting indignant shouts from their owners.

The man's alarmed gaze was on Anakin, who was giving the man an expression he'd once only reserved for Count Dooku.

"You want to run that by me again?" Anakin's voice was low and deadly.

The man in his grip swallowed hard, but glanced over Anakin's shoulder. Anakin felt the warning in the Force and tensed in anticipation, but instead of tackling Anakin, the alien grabbed Luke, hurling the boy across the room and into another table, then pulled a weapon and held him at blaster point.

"The runt for me," Anakin's thug sneered, finding his confidence now.

Anakin lifted a brow at the alien, released one hand and grabbed the blaster of the nearest spectator, who just happened to be sitting next to his hand-held thug.

He then lifted the weapon faster than the alien could follow and took a shot. The blast hit the alien in the shoulder and sent him careening into the nearby wall, where he crumpled to the floor, hollering and grabbing at the injury.

Using Anakin's distracted state to his advantage, the man under his grip somehow squirmed free and pulled another blaster, firing swiftly.

Anakin drew and ignited his lightsaber in one fluid move, deflecting the shot and then severing the man's arm at the elbow.

He screamed and finally took a hint while Anakin stood tall and unafraid. It wasn't until the coast was clear and the cantina had returned to its disinterested state that Anakin made his way over to where Luke was.

He offered a helping hand. "Are you alright?"

Luke gratefully took the offered hand and allowed Anakin to hoist him to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, brushing himself off and warily eyeing the severed arm. Calmly, Ben approached them from off to the side, shaking his head. "Still not one for subtlety I see, Anakin. And yes, there was a quieter way to handle that." Ben sighed and nodded towards the Wookiee standing beside him. "Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might take us to the Alderaan system."

Anakin had started to roll his eyes at Obi-Wan's remark, until he realized that he was now the focus of many more sets if eyes.

Apparently his sudden display of Jedi status hadn't been a wise decision. But Luke had been in trouble, so he felt his actions were justifiable.

Anakin sighed and followed Obi-Wan and Chewbacca, though he hovered a half-step closer to Luke now. When they arrived at a table, Anakin spied a man sitting at the table, looking bored.

But Anakin wasn't fooled by the man's façade. There was intelligence behind those eyes, and a world of experience.

Anakin took up a standing position near his son and observed as the man started to speak.

The man pointed to himself as he leaned forward. "Han Solo, captain of the  _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes," Ben said easily. "If it's a fast ship."

"Fast ship?" Han Solo asked incredulously. "You've never heard of the  _Millennium Falcon_?

Ben blinked, putting on an expression of mock innocence. "Should I have?"

Luke resisted the strong urge to snort at the reply.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs," Han announced flatly. When he still didn't receive any reaction, he leaned back a little, fixing them with a determined stare. "I've outrun Imperial starships; not the local bulk cruisers mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships."

Seeing the spark appear in Luke's eyes that showed Luke was impressed, Han leaned back, confident. "She's fast enough for you, old man."

Anakin didn't bother to hide his disdain, and he allowed his dubious disposition to show plainly. Still, he couldn't resist ribbing the man to see how far he would bend.

"Only  _twelve_  parsecs, Solo?"

"You know I don't have to take the job," Han said through clenched teeth. "But lucky for you I'm in need of a quick job like this"

Solo studied the three of them. "What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers," Ben said quickly before Anakin could irk their chance of heading to Alderaan any further. "Myself, these two young men, two droids...and no questions asked."

Han smirked. "What is it, some kind of local trouble? I wouldn't be surprised after that display back there."

Ben hurried to reply before Anakin could retort, well aware that Anakin was about to make another jab at the captain. "Let's just say we wish to avoid any...Imperial entanglements."

"Well that's the trick, isn't it?" Han responded smoothly. "And it's gonna cost you something extra...ten thousand, all in advance."

Luke was in shock. "Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!

"And who's gonna fly it, Kid? You?" Han asked in a degrading tone of voice.

Anakin's own jaw was hanging loose now. "You're nuts! To hell with this, I'll fly us out of here!"

"We don't have to sit here and listen to this—" Luke started to fume the same time his father spoke, already getting up to leave. Ben, however, put a calming hand on Luke's elbow and gently pulled him back into the seat while waving off Anakin's comment with his other hand. Luke shut his mouth immediately, seeing the calm, determined way Ben was meeting Han's gaze.

"We can pay you two thousand now and fifteen when we reach Alderaan," Ben told Han calmly. Luke, however, looked at the elder Jedi in shock, barely hearing Han's exclamation.

"Seventeen?" Han asked, surprised. "All right, you have yourself a ship."

The only thing that kept Anakin from taking Solo's head off for daring to accept Obi-Wan's crazy offer was the fact that they really had no way off planet without the smuggler.

As it was, he gave the man a fierce glower before he left with his companions, though he let Obi-Wan have it upon their exit from the cantina after the smuggler helped them evade the trooper patrol who'd been called into the cantina.

"Seventeen  _thousand_?" Anakin burst out, facing Obi-Wan fully. "Are you mad? He's not worth that much! And in any case, where do you propose we get that kind of money?"

"He's the best pilot we're going to find," Ben replied calmly. "And on the money; do you realize who the woman in the message was?"

Anakin faltered, knowing he was caught. "No," he admitted reluctantly. Then he narrowed suspicious eyes at the other. "But if she's worth that much, she's likely important. Who is she then?"

"The Princess of Alderaan. Her father, the man we're going to see, is Bail," Ben replied smoothly. Luke's jaw popped open in shock. He'd been admiring a princess?

There went any romantic daydreams he'd had of her.

Luke struggled to compose himself as Ben turned to look at him. "You'll have to sell your speeder so we can come up with the two thousand."

"Don't worry, I won't be coming back to this planet again," Luke muttered in a rather bitter tone.

Anakin gave a short laugh at Luke's pronouncement. "I wouldn't be so quick on that particular retort, Luke. With the Skywalker luck, we'll be back here in no time." Turning to Obi-Wan, he cocked his head. "Bail of Alderaan? As in Bail Organa?"

Padme and Bail were good friends, and Anakin also held the man in high regards. He was honorable, quick, and loyal.

Luke simply huffed. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't end up back here.

"The very same," Ben told Anakin. "His daughter, Leia, is adopted, and the same age as Luke. She's been...very outspoken against the Empire. I can only hope that she'll be all right."

Anakin liked her already; she sounded like a firebrand of a princess instead of one of those spoiled brats.

Turning to Luke, he gestured. "Shall we get the speeder sold?"

"Yeah, probably. We need to hurry up to that docking bay anyway; it's gonna be hard to find a vendor who won't try to con us though." Luke muttered.

Anakin lifted a brow. "You just need to know how to barter. Start low, let him start high, and find an acceptable middle."

"Well I know how to barter, but this is still Tatooine," Luke said pointedly. "Plus ever since those new models came out the value on my landspeeder's model has dropped quite a bit. It doesn't sell as high anymore."

"It should still be enough to make the first two thousand, right?" Ben asked.

Luke sighed. "Maybe."

Anakin gave Luke a look, and ignoring Obi-Wan's expression of disapproval. "We could always test the strength of the buyer's mind if he won't give us what we need."

"Why not, if it comes to that? If he's trying to cheat us I don't see anything wrong with that," Luke said with a shrug. Ben sighed.

"I'm too old to handle two Skywalkers," he muttered, starting down the street.

Anakin grinned unrepentantly. "Come on, Master, we're not  _that_  bad at making plans..."

He nudged Luke when the other gave him an odd look. "He doesn't think we know how to make a solid plan... _and_  have it not fall apart around us."

"No, I'm just well-practiced in things going horribly  _wrong_  when a Skywalker is involved. Especially with you, Anakin. There's a planet coming to mind...ah, yes, Geonosis." Ben smiled innocently and turned to Luke. "Him and your mother came to rescue me and got themselves captured, and we all went into the execution arena with the hungry animals. Wonderful rescue work, Anakin, good job."

Anakin glowered. "It wasn't  _my_  fault that you got yourself captured in the first place, now was it, Master?"

"And it wasn't my fault that when you came to conduct a rescue mission despite orders to keep Padme safe and remain where you were, you were captured—and your lightsaber was destroyed as well, if I remember correctly." Ben said breezily. Luke was trying to hide the grin at watching Ben and his father go back and forth, but it wasn't entirely working out—it was too amusing.

Anakin turned somewhat lackluster at Ben's reminder of Padme, and the reason he and she had ended up going to Geonosis. Before the others could catch on, Anakin formulated a reply.

"Yes, well, we made it out alright, didn't we?" he shrugged. "That's what counts."

"I want to hear this story at some point," Luke piped up. "It sounds rather interesting."

Ben smiled at him. "Another time, perhaps. Right now, we need to focus on getting off planet, and then we will need to start your training."

Luke blinked in surprise. "Already?"

Ben's smile grew. "Becoming a Jedi is no easy task, Luke. It can take years of training. Even now, I'm still learning."

Anakin smirked. "I guess it's never too late to teach an old nek-dog new tricks, is it Obi-Wan?"

At Luke's somewhat odd gaze, Anakin drew his attention to the vendor, and they set to work.

* * *

Luke, who was walking between Ben and Anakin while the droids followed them from behind, couldn't help but notice that the pair had shared a few looks that they both seemed to understand perfectly, as if they were speaking some sort of silent code. Around the same time those looks started, they had sped up their group's pace.

Still, since they didn't say anything, Luke tried not to worry about it...much.

They rounded the corner into the docking bay where Luke, adjusting the poncho he'd put on so he wouldn't have to carry it, expected to see some sleek, grand ship waiting for them after all of Han Solo's boasting. What he did see sitting in the bay, however, made him think...

"What a piece of junk!" Luke exclaimed, coming to a complete standstill as the others walked past him.  _Whoops, I didn't mean to say it out loud...or that loud for the matter..._

Han Solo appeared from below the ship, wiping oil and grease off of his hands with a dirty rag. "She'll make point five past light speed," Han said in a surprisingly calm, steady, even patient tone of voice, almost like he was teaching a friend something he knew well. What had happened between here and the cantina to change his demeanor so much? "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, Kid. I made a lot of...special modifications myself. But we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get out of here."

Anakin actually had to agree with Solo on that one, though he spared Luke the humiliation of correcting him in front of the smuggler. Even so, images of his and Ashoka's many missions in the  _Twilight_  flashed through his mind. The thing had been a clunker alright, but she'd proven reliable.

Anakin remained silent, allowing Solo this one thing. But then his danger sense shouted a warning, and he spun in a swift circle to put himself between Luke and whoever was coming through the docking bay entrance.

"Stop that ship! Blast 'em!" Luke heard a Stormtrooper shout, and he spun around on instinct to see what was happening just as the Stormtroopers took some shots at Han, who was still under the ship. Anakin reached for his lightsaber, but Ben grabbed his arm.

"No, Anakin—don't give yourself away. That is a secret to be kept as long as possible," Ben warned firmly, ushering them all on board. "Hurry, we must leave!"

Luke saw Han returning fire towards the Stormtroopers, making a mad dash towards the landing ramp and miraculously avoiding getting hit by any of the Stormtroopers. "Go, go!" he shouted when he saw some of them were still on the ramp. Luke and the others hurried inside with Solo rushing past them in a sprint towards the cockpit after closing the ramp. "Chewie, get us out of here!" he bellowed.

Surprisingly, it was Threepio that reached the lounge area and strapped in first, with Luke following close behind him. Still, as soon as they were out of the atmosphere, Luke was going to let himself out to go to the cockpit and see what was going on. He tensed in automatic anticipation as he felt the ship rise into the air, the Stormtroopers below unable to stop their flight now.

Though that still left the blockade.

Anakin's first instinct when he heard alarms go off in the cockpit was to take the helm himself. But he reminded himself that the  _Millennium Falcon_ wasn't his, and that he didn't know the controls well enough to fly right then anyway.

So he resorted to walking on steady legs for the cockpit, ready to assess the situation. Luke scrambled to follow him, though he stumbled a bit.

Anakin steadied him with one hand. "Is this your first time in space?" He asked in a low voice, more curious than anything.

"On a ship, no, space...well...yeah..." Luke admitted sheepishly before they hurried forward to the cockpit.

"...stay sharp there's two more coming in, they're going to try and cut us off," Luke heard Han saying as he rushed inside, his father at his side.

He couldn't stop the comment from leaving him.

"Why don't you outrun them, I thought you said this thing was fast?" Luke said instantly. Han whipped around, an insulted look on his face as well as a light of stress in his eyes.

"Watch your mouth kid or you're going to find yourself floating home!" Han snapped. As soon as the words left his lips, his eyes darted over to Anakin, and Luke was reminded of the bar. Han was probably hoping that Anakin realized it wasn't...quite the same. He calmed his tone as he continued, turning back to the controls that Luke was also taking in hungrily. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers...we'll lose them."

Anakin didn't miss the look Solo shot him, and it pleased him to no end that the smuggler knew not to actually  _threaten_  Luke. One point for the smuggler, then.

Anakin looked out the forward viewport and had to choose between a whistle of administration for the Imperial shops headed their way, or indignation that they were so similar to his time's current Republic ships.

When Obi-Wan entered the rapidly crowding cockpit, Anakin turned to him with a quiet, but insistent question.

"Why do those things look like the dreadnaughts we used in the Clone Wars?"

Luke barely—barely—heard what his father asked Ben, so he was sure that Han and Chewie hadn't. He listened curiously, momentarily distracted from the scene outside.

Ben was silent for several long moments. "The Sith Empire wasn't born out of the Separatists, Anakin...it came from the Republic."

Anakin gaped, the part of his mind not subconsciously keeping tabs on the escape sputtering with denial. He was partly offended on his behalf, and partly on Padmé's, since she had spent so long serving the Republic.

And to now hear that their efforts would be fruitless in the end...It was depressing.

The ship rocked, bringing Anakin to the present once more. And as such, Anakin took a closer look at the ships Solo had called Star Destroyers.

They were definitely built for war and to instill fear, Anakin saw that much. However, their large bulks, like most massive vessels, were ponderous to turn on a radius.

"Use their size against them," Anakin said to Han.

"I know, that's what I'm doing," Han said in a low voice. As he spoke he maneuvered between the two Imperial ships, going into a tight barrel roll to avoid the incoming laser fire. "This is where the fun begins...Chewie, how are those coordinates coming?"

His question was drowned out by an alarm that suddenly blared to life, the light flashing on the main control panel. Luke leaned over, pointing at the light. "What's that?"

Han's hand snapped out faster than Luke could follow, slapping Luke's hand away so hard it still stung after Luke had jerked back. "Don't touch that!" Han reprimanded him, obviously annoyed. Another alarm blared to life and Han reached up and hit the control panel above him, immediately silencing the alarm. "The only ones that should be in this cockpit right now are Chewie and myself, so why don't the rest of you go strap yourselves in, we'll be leaving in a bit," Han ordered. Obviously he didn't like having his cockpit so crowded with backseat drivers while he was trying to steer the ship.

The alarm came back to life and Han reached up to hit it even harder this time, and it went ominously silent. Han paid it no mind, turning around to see everyone still there. A scowl flashed across his face. "Now, please?" he asked.

Anakin suppressed a wide grin as he dutifully filed from the cockpit, actually finding amusement in how Solo interacted with his ship. It rather reminded Anakin of the laid-back but deep relationship he shared with Artoo.

Luke didn't seem nearly as complacent, and Anakin jotted that one down to embarrassment that the younger man had gotten his hand slapped.

Anakin leaned over to Luke with a half-reproachful, half-loving expression. "Word to the wise; never actually touch the controls of another person's ship unless they tell you to."

"Yes I've, ah...gathered that," Luke replied with a blush as they returned to their respective seats.

Ben sighed, leaning back. "I guess we'll just have to hope we don't get blasted to smithereens."

Luke grimaced. "That's not helping. It's bad enough feeling helpless while were getting attacked."

Anakin smirked at Luke's pronouncement, but otherwise didn't comment. He, like the others, breathed a sigh of relief when Solo announced their impending jump and then the ship gave the tell-tale tug of making the jump to hyperspace.


	3. Only Skywalkers

* * *

Chewbacca had wandered back into the cockpit to announce it was fine to unstrap now, and everyone had eagerly freed themselves from the seats. Strangely enough, Anakin had taken off on his own, and when Luke had tried to go after him, Ben had stopped the youth, taking ahold of Luke's shoulder and wordlessly shaking his head. However, it had been a while since Anakin had disappeared, and Luke was starting to worry.

"Shouldn't we go find him?" Luke asked Ben. The man sighed, standing up from where he'd been sitting.

"I'll look for him. Stay here," Ben told Luke tiredly. Luke didn't exactly want to stay, but he didn't want to argue with Ben either. So he watched restlessly as Ben left the lounge, taking his father's lightsaber into his hands to be admired once more to pass the time until Ben returned.

* * *

Anakin had initially disappeared shortly after their jump to lightspeed to use the refresher. However, once done, instead of returning to the main seating area he sought solitude after a certain heaviness settled over him.

He hadn't had much time in his short time spent in the current time period to  _really_  think of everything...aside from his few minutes outside of Obi-Wan's hut.

But this...this was different. Anakin had always felt most at home among the stars, on a ship. It was where he did most of his thinking and it was usually the only time he was truly at peace.

Though usually he was in a pilot's couch and staring at the mottled view of hyperspace.

Still, he was in his comfort zone being on the ship and usually it worked wonders for his soul...except this time.

He now had down time, and the information dump he'd been administered before was now truly  _downloading._

First and foremost on his conscience was the almost implied relation between the Chancellor and this Sith Empire. Anakin hadn't made that particular connection before, but the more he replayed Obi-Wan's words in his mind, the more the idea seemed to just fit together.

Or maybe it was just him.

Anakin sighed, dragging his mind along. He felt an almost subconscious brush against him in the Force and recognized Luke's concern for his absence.

Luke.

Anakin felt torn there too. He loved his son...but what did he really know about fatherhood? Didn't he usually have the last nineteen of Luke's nineteen years to figure that out? And now he was just supposed to be a great dad?

Anakin had never felt so inadequate in his life. His son was sitting here, feet away, and Anakin was afraid. But was it a fear of Luke? Or of the responsibility?

Anakin thought of how Padmé would make a wonderful mother. Her nature was already caring and open. She'd have excelled in that department.

Speaking of his wife...

Anakin's heart clenched with the loneliness he felt when separated from her. They had already been apart for so long before his time jump and now...he wasn't sure when he would see her next. He missed her so, so much.

A soft scrape of a boot on the deck accompanied Obi-Wan's presence as he entered the hold behind Anakin. The older man stood quietly for some time, but Anakin felt his less than ecstatic mood.

Still in the grip of thoughts on Padmé, Anakin spoke in a soft voice.

"Obi-Wan? Thank you...for not turning Padmé and me in to the Jedi Council." Anakin didn't look back, bowing his head some. "I never did thank you enough for anything, did I? I mean, you put up with me for how long?"

Obi-Wan's mind flashed back to a time years ago, something Anakin had not yet experienced, and emotion clogged his throat.

_I want to apologize, Master,_  echoed in Obi-Wan's mind, bringing him momentarily to the past as he was reminded of that specific conversation.

"I didn't put up with you Anakin—putting up with you implies that I thought of you as a burden, and I never did. Besides, I knew how you felt...to a degree. I've been in love a few times myself." Obi-Wan sighed and sat down besides Anakin. "I just wish you would have told me. If you needed any help...and I think you did, in those last days...all you had to do was ask. There were many times I knew you were struggling with something, but...I gave you space and waited for you to come to me. I figured you would whenever you were ready, though...I did wait in vain more often than not."

Anakin looked at his best friend and father-figure. "I don't know what happened to make us drift apart. I couldn't fathom what, since we were doing just fine when I left."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I don't know either, really," he whispered. "I never found out. I think it was...stress with Padmé's pregnancy and the certainty that with Luke's birth you'd be kicked out of the order and Padmé would lose her place in the senate. And there was...rising tensions between you and the Council to say the least. There was more, I'm certain of it, but...I never knew what."

Anakin frowned deeply. "Do you think I'm here to figure out how to prevent...whatever happened?"

Again, Obi-Wan suffered from flashbacks, although this time they were not nearly as pleasant.

_I hate you!_

_You were my brother, Anakin...I loved you..._

"I sincerely hope so, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him, taking ahold of his arm in a fatherly manner. "Maybe with foresight of what some choices and actions could cause, you can make a difference. I know for a fact you'll be in a position to do just that, and I have complete faith that you will manage to change it for the better. If not for the galaxy, or for yourself, than at least for your family."

At the mention of his family, Anakin was once more plagued with doubts and insecurities.

"Stars, Master...how can I be the father Luke obviously needs and wants?" Anakin fretted, fidgeting heavily. "I'm not father material...and I know nothing of parenthood. And now Luke is all grown up! At least back in my time I would have had nineteen of Luke's nineteen years to figure it out!" Anakin clenched his hands. "I know nothing about him Obi-Wan, and yet I love him...but then I realize that he's had a life I would have never wanted for him..." Anakin ran a hand through his hair. "I...I just don't know..."

Anakin shrank into himself and continued in a small voice. "What if I can't live up to my son's expectations? What if...what if I fail him?"

Anakin sighed, his self-confidence at an all-time low. "Padmé would have made the perfect mother, you know that? She's everything I'm not...Patient, kind, even-tempered..."

He eventually ran out of fears to rattle off, thought he was still deeply worried about how he could come to be the man Luke needed.

"Anakin, he doesn't need the perfect person, and he doesn't even want the perfect father. It's you that he wants, that he needs; just you as you are. You didn't think you were ready to take on Ahsoka either, if I remember correctly. No one's every ready, and from what I hear, you never really get used to being a parent either." Obi-Wan sighed, shifting in place. "You and Luke share so much more in common than physical appearances, as scary as that thought may be. You already know about his love of flying, and I'm sure you've sensed how strong he is in the Force, but he loves to work with machines like you do—he's got a knack for it as well, although he hasn't been able to have nearly as much experience as you. He's got insatiable curiosity and determination, and a knack for getting in trouble."

Obi-Wan turned his gaze back upon his wayward Padawan, seeing the little nine year old boy from Tatooine instead of the twenty-three year old man only a few months before his fall from grace. "Luke dreamed of a father out flying among the stars that would one day take him far away from Tatooine on an adventure for just the two of them. It sounds like a rather accurate description of you if you're asking for an outside opinion. You  _are_ what he's wanted Anakin, just you, exactly as you are. You don't need to worry about impressing him; he doesn't want to be impressed. There's no need to be afraid, Anakin; you love him, and...well, Luke's always loved you. And now you can teach him what you know and give him a life he's always longed for. I know that you will give him everything he needs and wants, and then some, even if you don't realize it. He's already happier than he's been in a long time seeing you, even with everything else that's been going on."

Anakin rarely let other see him cry, but Obi-Wan was one of the very rare exceptions. And to hear the vote of confidence and advice from the man he had looked up to as a father...it was more meaningful to Anakin then he could express in words.

Nevertheless, Anakin gave Obi Wan a nod and a small smile he knew the other would interpret as a  _thank you_.

"I'll do my best..." Anakin vowed. "But there is one more thing I'm afraid of."

Obi-Wan, who still had an arm around Anakin, offered the open support he probably should have voiced a long time ago. It had always been there but...perhaps all Anakin had needed was for Obi-Wan to voice it out loud, because apparently he hadn't noticed. With years of Jedi Training, Obi-Wan was able to resist frowning at Anakin's words. "And what would that be, Hero With No Fear?" Obi-Wan asked with a small smile.

"I'm afraid to get close to Luke..." Anakin admitted, leaning slightly into the embrace. "Because I assume that at some point I'm going to go back to my rightful time. And what then? What will it do to Luke to lose me then? And...how will  _I_  take it? How will I look to the Luke I know here versus the one Padmé has yet to give birth to?"

Obi-Wan sighed, remaining silent as he chose his words very carefully. "I am assuming that when you go back...this time will cease to exist if you manage to fix what went wrong all those years ago. And when you do, don't think that you're losing Luke...focus on the fact that you're giving him the life that you want for him instead of this one you'd never want him to be thrust into. Think of the fact that you're getting the chance to give him a good life with his family and...keep in mind that you're not losing him, not really. You've seen the man he'll become. You're getting the chance to know him before he's born, and to see all the years that you're missing now. You never know, maybe one day...he'll remember this timeline, maybe he won't...maybe you can make the time you spend here bedtime stories you tell your son that one day he realizes were all true. We won't know for sure until that day comes, but we don't need to be sure. You can be grateful for this opportunity you have now, and you can keep it with you throughout the rest of your life. Don't take advantage of it, and don't throw it away. I know the Force is trying to warn you of what could happen, and I'm sure that while you're here you'll discover what you can do to change it, though I don't know how long you'll be here...however long it takes, perhaps."

Obi-Wan eased himself into a more comfortable position, glancing back in the direction of the lounge. "He's still young...and rather innocent considering the galaxy he's grown up in. Full of life and energy, hope and idealism..." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not going to be able to keep up with him while I'm still around. You're going to have to keep an eye on him. As soon as he's out in the open, all eyes in the Empire are going to be turned on him, and that's before his name's known. Darth Vader, the Emperor...they'll all be coming for him. He'll need someone to watch out for him."

Anakin felt a sense of protectiveness he'd never known before, and it surprised him in its potency.

"He will be secure so long as I have a say!" But Anakin had the feeling that if Luke had inherited the Skywalker luck, he'd get into scrapes Anakin wouldn't be able to keep him safe from.

"Well, I'll do my best anyway," Anakin amended. "Is he really that innocent? He doesn't have much experience off the farm, does he?"

Anakin bit his lip. "I don't want people to take advantage of him or anything just because he's a little green."

"No..." Obi-Wan said softly. "And the experiences that would have hardened him...he doesn't remember, or I managed to keep him out of harm's way...I'll admit I've had a few close calls. He tried going after a band of thugs that were robbing the farmers of their water during a drought, alone, at night...he almost was...sold...but I managed to intervene before they could make off with him. That's about the worst that he's been through, and he hit his head on a rock and doesn't even remember going after the thugs."

Obi-Wan knew that he'd just brushed across a nerve with Anakin, and so he continued on. "A little naivety and innocence can be refreshing in a galaxy like this...You'll find that out soon enough. He's a breath of fresh air and can give people hope again...a light in darkness...but he will have his own experiences to learn from, to make him stronger. But he's still smart; he's not by any means stupid...though probably brash. That does run in the family," Obi-Wan teased him.

Anakin smiled with a sheepish shrug. Then he registered the statement Obi-Wan had subtly slipped into his long speech of encouragement.

Turning sharply out of Obi-Wan's one-armed hug, Anakin threw the other an accusing look.

"What did you mean by  _while I'm still around_?" He demanded roughly, the emotion returning to his voice. "Where are you going?"

"Look at me, Anakin; I'm old, and I've seen far more than I want to." Obi-Wan stared off into the distance. "I've seen everyone around me die—everyone. I saw the Jedi Temple coated in blood and blaster marks and lightsaber marks and more bodies than I've seen in all my years, my own men turned on me on Utapah, the Republic went down in flames while those of us who'd stood for democracy were helpless to do anything...I was there when you died...when Padme died...when Luke came into a dark world where he was an orphan in mere minutes..."

Obi-Wan let out a long, tired, shaky sigh, taking a moment to contain the emotion that welled up inside of him. "I think I've earned a nice...long rest. Don't get me wrong, I do not want to leave you to all of this...but I feel my path isn't going to last much longer, whether you were here or not..."

Anakin's heart leapt into his throat, and he jumped to his feet.

"Don't say that!" he cried. "You're not...you're not going anywhere!"

Obi-Wan stood up as well, smiling sadly as he placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "You're right, I'm not. I'm still alive and well in your time, and I will still be here through the Force, but...I've already accepted that my time here in the physical world is coming to an end." Obi-Wan shook his head, hands lowering to lightly grip Anakin's arms. "Don't worry about me, Anakin, I've done all I was meant to, and I've almost done all that I can. I won't leave you entirely alone; Master Yoda taught me a...trick of sorts so that I will still be around even after..."

Obi-Wan went silent for several long moments before he spoke again. "I didn't think it was fair to not tell you if I knew it was coming." Obi-Wan looked away. "I may not have been the most...open during the years I trained you but...I was always there for you, Anakin, you always had my support even if you didn't see it. I just wasn't the best at voicing it out loud, and most of what I did I did it without a word...but I was there for you. Always when you needed me, and I will be even if you can't see me, even if you don't think I am."

Anakin couldn't stem the flow of hot tears, and he grabbed Obi-Wan into a fierce, desperate embrace.

"B-but you can't leave me..." he said plaintively. "You're the only father I've ever truly known." He felt like his nine year old self again, but he didn't care. "You've always been there..."

"I'm not leaving Anakin..." Obi-Wan promised him softly. "You know those who pass on are always with us through the Force and...you may find that I'll still be hanging around to annoy you, if not physically."

Obi-Wan smiled weakly at his attempt of a joke even though he knew Anakin couldn't see him before he sobered. "You've always been my brother Anakin..." he said, his voice choking on emotion. "And you should know I've always loved you like a brother...Always...even now, after all of these years, after everything...I still do."

Anakin whispered something in that moment he'd never said to anyone save Shmi and Padmé.

"I love you too..."

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut against the tainted memory of...Vader on the shores of Mustafar, tightening his grip on Anakin and allowing the hug to last a little longer before he pulled away. For the thousandth time in the conversation, Obi-Wan sighed, glancing around. "I'm going to tell you now, Anakin...I'm not telling you everything about this time. There are some things I'm...leaving buried for a reason. Maybe you'll find out in your own time, maybe not, but if you do...just know I kept it from you and Luke to protect you two...to give you time to grow and keep you from the burden as long as possible. I'm leaving it buried for everyone's sake." He glanced back towards the lounge again. "And I can't burden a soul like Luke's with that knowledge either. He's not ready for it...and no, neither are you," Obi-Wan said pointedly.

Anakin merely nodded, trusting Obi-Wan. He wiped his face dry and straightened his tunic, offering Obi-Wan a small smile.

"I guess it's not really goodbye if I'm going back to my time." He allowed a flicker if amusement to lighten his gaze, and he nudged Obi Wan in the shoulder. "And just think of all the stuff I can tease you about when I go back."

Obi-Wan huffed in mock irritation. "You can't tease me about it if it hasn't happened yet," Obi-Wan chided him before he smiled. "Now...I believe we have someone waiting anxiously for our return. We should probably rejoin them now."

Anakin hesitated. "You go ahead; I'll be there in a minute."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Don't take too long."

With that, he left Anakin alone again, his mind a blend of painful memories and a sense of peace that he'd finally been able to say the things he'd wanted to say long ago.

* * *

Luke was leaning against the wall behind Threepio and Artoo, watching them play dejarik. He kept shooting distracted glances towards the hall Ben had disappeared down, and was relieved when Ben appeared again. However, he frowned when he saw his father was still not with him. Ben smiled tiredly at Luke's questioning expression. "He'll be here in a moment. But for now, I want to start your lessons..."

* * *

Anakin waited until Obi-Wan was out of earshot before he sank back to the floor, resting his back against the bulkhead as he began to sob in earnest.

Obi-Wan...gone?

Anakin's heart, despite his earlier words, was heavy with sorrow as he tried to accept the impending loss of yet another loved one.

Because Anakin hadn't been lying when he'd told Obi-Wan he looked up to him as a father. True, Qui-Gon Jinn had freed Anakin, but it had been Obi-Wan who raised and taught him.

Obi-Wan had been the one to put up with Anakin's oftentimes difficult disposition, though most of it had been brought on by his very different upbringing. Whereas all Jedi Initiates and Force Sensitive children looking to be Jedi had been taken from their families, Anakin had grown up with a loving mother for nine years.

That had made it difficult for Anakin to just turn around and accept the Jedi's way. No emotion? Anakin just couldn't do that, even now.

He'd at first been at odds with Obi-Wan, because his master had been trying to transition Anakin from one life to the next. It hadn't been until years later that Anakin had really begun to see how much Obi-Wan cared.

Even if his master and best friend wasn't the best at putting things into words, that was okay; Anakin knew Obi-Wan loved him.

Anakin didn't know if he could stand to lose Obi-Wan, different timeline or not, so soon after the horrible death of his beloved mother.

Anakin's mind drifted to the sad, pained person the Obi-Wan of Luke's time was when compared with the much happier and at ease version Anakin was used to.

What, exactly had happened to Obi-Wan aside from the massive Jedi hunt to cause him such turmoil of the soul? Because while the loss of the Jedi Order and Republic were huge things, Anakin wasn't a fool.

He knew Obi-Wan well, and he knew that the deep-set anguish was personal. Obi-Wan was more than capable of handling outside sources of strife, but when it was a personal matter...the man became withdrawn and it showed in the depths of his expressive eyes.

So something deeply personal had hurt Obi-Wan in a profound way. Something that was on par with when he had lost Satine, which Anakin also knew of.

Just as Obi-Wan had claimed to know Anakin and Padmé's feelings, so too did Anakin recognize that in his master.

Anakin pursed his lips. Obi-Wan had just been tender with Anakin after telling him that he'd not be around forever. He would miss Anakin too.

But Anakin was...what? Dead? Missing?

Anakin suspected that whatever had happened to him in this Obi-Wan's past to be the culprit of Obi-Wan's inner turmoil.

And yet...Obi-Wan had looked after Luke like the youth was his own son. He'd been there for Anakin's child when Anakin himself wasn't. And he was still a gentle giant, Anakin knew.

He was always kind and respectful, but he could play with fire when he needed to. It was something Anakin had always appreciated and loved about Obi-Wan.

It was a comfort to know that at least that hadn't changed between timelines.

Anakin finally ran out if tears and he simply sat there, thinking of what Obi-Wan could possibly mean by not really going away. He'd said he would still be there to bug Anakin, but how?

Anakin decided that it didn't really matter, and he also realized that this ability Obi-Wan had would make the process of letting him go easier.

That fact alone lightened Anakin's emotional burden, and he found the strength to carry on.

Now he just had to allow himself to get closer to Luke. Anakin vowed to do his best to be a good father, and he smiled at Obi-Wan's comment that he could remember Luke as he was now.

Bedtime stories indeed.

Taking a deep breath and wiping away all traces of his tears, Anakin stood with a new sense of purpose and strode back to his son.

Luke was wearily eyeing the floating remote in front of him, lightsaber at the ready when Anakin re-entered the lounge, momentarily distracting Luke from what he was doing. Luke was about to ask where he'd been when suddenly—simultaneously, in fact—Anakin and Ben both paled. Anakin stumbled into the wall, leaning heavily against it for support, while Ben clutched at his heart, slowly making his way to the nearest chair and gasping for air. Alarm raced through Luke as he deactivated his lightsaber and the remote, approaching the two but unsure which one to check with first. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Anakin was able to answer Luke first, though he was no less disturbed than Obi-Wan.

"The Force, Luke," Anakin explained, wondering how Luke  _hadn't_  felt it. "Something terrible just happened and we felt it."

"It was as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced..." Ben added, staring at a spot on the ground before he shook himself. "You best...get on with your exercises," Ben eventually said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to regather himself. Luke hesitantly drew back, slowly turning his attention back to what he'd been doing but also still keeping an eye on the two. Once Anakin and Ben seemed to be mostly recovered, he remembered his question about the same time that he activated the lightsaber and remote.

"Where've you been?" he asked Anakin curiously, though regretted his distraction the next moment when the remote fired while he wasn't paying attention, getting Luke right in the shin. He hissed, jerking back on instinct with a small scowl before returning his attention back to the droid.

"Focus, Luke," Ben told him calmly, nodding to Anakin as Anakin approached Ben.

"Oh, just doing some thinking," he replied softly before he hid a smirk at Luke's misstep, knowing exactly what the youth was going through. But he didn't want his son to think he was laughing at him, so he reigned in his humor.

He did watch, however, as Luke struggled with his grip on the hilt of his weapon. So when the remote fired again and Luke awkwardly swung the lightsaber, Anakin stepped forward.

"You need to hold the lightsaber correctly in order to get the most out of it." Anakin gently adjusted Luke's grip for him, then took his own blade and showed Luke how he held it, too.

"Find something that feels natural and that you can relax into," Anakin instructed. "You don't need or want a tight grip because your hands will get tired much faster, but you don't want it too loose or the blade will get knocked from your hand when it gets hit."

Luke was watching with rapt attention, and Anakin ached to show Luke what could be done with the lightsaber, but he didn't want to step on anyone's toes.

Luke mirrored his father's movements, holding the lightsaber just as he'd shown Luke before he returned to the troublesome remote. Anakin stepped away, watching with analytical eyes every movement Luke made. Luke ignored any other sound in the lounge, straining his ears for the telltale hiss before the machine moved.

Han entered the lounge around that time, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs; I told you I'd outrun them." His grin slowly faded when no one responded, morphing into a scowl. "Don't everybody thank me at once..."

He turned to the control station he was sitting at, messing with a few of the controls as he spoke a little louder for everyone to hear. "Anyway, we should be arriving at Alderaan in oh two hundred hours."

Luke tuned Han out again about that time, successfully blocking one of the little bolts that shot towards him before immediately going back on the defensive. Ben shifted in his seat, leaning forward and watching Luke intently. "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force  _flowing_  through him."

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked curiously, somehow managing to keep his attention on the remote.

"Partially; but it also obeys your commands," Ben informed him. No sooner had the words left Ben's lips did another bolt get Luke, right in the side this time. Luke yelped, and Han started laughing at his seat by the controls.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, Kid" Han said with a smirk. Anakin frowned, but waited to see what Luke would do. Luke frowned as well, deactivating his lightsaber and gesturing towards Han.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked. Han heaved a tired sigh.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other, I've seen a lot of  _strange_  stuff, but I've never seen  _anything_  to make me believe there's one all powerful Force controlling  _everything_. There's no mystical energy field controls  _my_  destiny. It's all a bunch of simple tricks and nonsense."

Ben listened patiently to Han, laughing quietly to himself before he stood up and placed a helmet on Luke's head. "I suggest you try it again, Luke. This time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct."

Luke laughed—albeit a little nervously—gesturing towards the blast shield on the helmet. "But with the blast shield down I can't even see, how am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you—don't trust them," Ben replied simply.

Luke sighed, activating the lightsaber again as the remote came back to life. "All right..." he muttered under his breath.

Luke could hear the remote zipping in the air, could hear the sudden hiss, but he didn't know where to put his lightsaber, and he was met with a sharp sting on his shoulder. Luke hissed, rolling his shoulder to try and dispatch the pain.

"Stretch out with your feelings," Ben instructed him. Luke sighed, closing his eyes behind the blast shield and taking a deep breath, finding his calm center. And as he did so he felt...something different.

Anakin spoke up in a soft tone meant to instruct without disrupting the student.

"Trust yourself, Luke; trust the Force and your connection to it."

Luke raised the lightsaber in front of his face, calm, complacent, feeling this strange new sensation he thought might have been the Force starting to do just as Ben had said and flow through him. He heard the hiss of the remote and instinctively moved his lightsaber to the left. There was no shot though, so Luke remained calm, investigating this new feeling and finding himself a little further inside of it. Suddenly, he could almost...see the remote in front of him, his father standing not that far off to the side, and Ben back at his perch by the controls. The remote he saw in his mind's eye moved and fired seconds before he heard the hiss of the actual remote, and Luke moved his lightsaber where this feeling—where the Force—told him to, perfectly on time and perfectly placed to deflect the three shots that sailed towards him. Up high on the left, a little lower to the right, and then down low on the left in rapid succession, though it seemed to happen so slowly that the movements were effortless for Luke. He heard the audible snapping sound of the little lasers meeting the blade, and excitement soared inside his chest as he straightened up and deactivated the lightsaber.

"You see," Ben said as Luke pulled off the helmet. "You can do it."

"I call it luck!" Han said skeptically off to the side, still staring at Luke with a strange expression on his face while Luke grinned confidently back.

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck," Ben responded calmly.

Han was quick to recover. "Look, good against remotes is one thing; good against the living...that's something else." His head whipped around when a small alarm started to go off on the controls, and he stood up. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan..."

As everyone started to file out towards the cockpit, Luke approached Ben and his father. "You know, I did feel something, I could almost see the remote," he told them sincerely.

Anakin patted Luke's shoulder proudly. "You did great for your first time. Much better than me, actually."

Luke beamed at his father, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth while Ben added his own opinion.

"That's good; you've taken your first step into a larger world," Ben said with an approving nod. They collectively started towards the cockpit, but something struck the  _Flacon_  and they all lurched, hearing the faint sounds of alarms and hurried orders from the cockpit.

"What was that?" Luke asked in confusion, regaining his balance.

Anakin knew very well what that lurch meant; something had just physically struck the ship.

"Something hit the ship! Probably space debris or an asteroid!" He was already racing for the cockpit to confirm his suspicion, Luke and Obi-Wan close behind.

Sure enough, there was some sort of debris field right in their path.

"It's an uncharted asteroid field," Han announced before anyone—most likely Luke—could pester him about it.

"Well did you put in the right coordinates?" Luke tried.

"Of course I did," Han snapped. "These are the coordinates for Alderaan, but there's no Alderaan!"

"What do you mean, where is it?" Luke asked.

"That's what I'm tryin to tell ya, Kid, it ain't there! It's totally blown away..."

" _What_? How?" Luke exclaimed, unbelieving.

Ben chose that moment to speak up. "It's gone. Destroyed by the Empire..." he whispered, a look of horrified realization falling across his face.

Anakin jerked his head around. " _What_? No, that's not possible!"

Han also whipped around to voice his skepticism, siding with Anakin for once. "The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the entire planet, it'd take a thousand ships with more firepower than I've..." Han trailed off as a high pitched, rapid beeping suddenly came from one of the screens on the control panel. He checked the monitor and then grew tense. "There's another ship coming in."

"Maybe they know what happened," Luke offered.

"It's an Imperial fighter," Ben announced grimly.

Anakin grimaced when Solo agreed with Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't try correcting him. Apparently it was possible for the Empire to destroy an entire planet...but how? There weren't any ships out here...

Another alarm started to sound, and the cockpit was suddenly rocked by laser fire from the fighter, which passed by the cockpit a few seconds later to reveal it was in fact a TIE fighter.

"He's followed us!"

"No, it's a short range fighter," Ben corrected him.

"There aren't any bases around here, where'd it come from?" Han challenged, coming up fast behind the fighter.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry—if they identify us, we're in big trouble!" Luke told Han urgently.

"Not if I can help it," Han declared. "Chewie, jam it's transmissions."

"It'd be as well to let it go, it's too far out of range," Ben tried to reason with Han. Han, predictably, wasn't listening.

"Not for long," Han growled, pushing the ship to go faster.

Anakin, with his plentiful experience in fighters needing mother ships, had to wonder where its flagship was. Anakin saw no hyerdrive on the fighter fleeing from them.

"That ship has no lightspeed capabilities," Anakin stated. "So unless it got left behind, their flagship has to be in the system somewhere."

There was only a few moments of silence before Ben shared a thought that sent a shiver of premonition down Luke's spine.

"You're right; a fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own..." Ben mumbled.

"He must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something," Luke tried to reason.

"Well, he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us," Han said with a tone that said the conversation was over; his mind was made up, and he was taking out the fighter no matter what anyone said.

"Look at him, he's heading for that small moon," Luke announced, tensing up in anticipation.

"I think I can get him before he gets there—he's almost in range..." Han muttered.

Anakin's gaze riveted on the  _moon_  Luke had spotted among the stars, feeling a deep foreboding settle upon his mind. Something wasn't right here...

Beside Luke, Ben took in a sharp breath, tensing, his eyes going wide. "That's no moon...it's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station," Han argued, though his expression and tone held a note of doubt, especially when they were close enough to see that the moon was...too oddly shaped to be a moon. Luke felt dread flood through him, as well as something from that same sense he'd had earlier that chilled his blood.

"I have a very bad feeling about this..." he whispered, eyes locked on the growing shape in front of them as he paled slightly.

"Turn the ship around," Ben ordered sharply.

"Yeah...I think you're right..." Han murmured, his hands already a blur as he moved to turn the ship the other way. "Full reverse, Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!"

The ship hummed, picking up speed as they approached the giant space station faster still instead of slowing down. Luke could feel his panic rearing its head again.

"Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!" Han ordered again, his voice strained.

"Why are we still going towards it?" Luke finally blurted out, his panic evident in his tone; especially when his voice broke when he reached a rather high pitch.

"We're caught in the tractor beam; it's pulling us in," Han replied, still stressed.

"There's gotta be something you can do!"

"There's nothing I can do about it, Kiddo, now that all our power's shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!"

Anakin placed a calming hand on Luke's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Luke." He gave a light squeeze. "Whatever happens, trust the Force."

Suddenly, Ben spoke in a calm tone, surprising them all. "You can't win...but there are alternatives to fighting."

Ben leaned in towards Han. "Do you have any smuggling compartments on board?"

Han gave him an odd look. "Yes...why?"

"How big are they?" Ben asked, a determined light in his eyes. Understanding slowly started to dawn across the others, and Chewbacca gave a few low growls as Han stood up.

"Let them take us in Chewie," Han told him, his eyes never wavering off of Ben. "Come on, old man, I'll show you."

Han pushed past Anakin and Luke, who immediately fell into step behind Han. Ben was behind them, a small smile gracing his lips. As they passed the lounge, Anakin got the droids to come with them, and soon Chewbacca rejoined them as well, just as they reached the hall by the landing ramp.

Anakin leaned over to Obi-Wan. "This will only work for so long, you know," Anakin murmured. Obi-Wan simply smiled.

"It will last long enough."

When Han crouched down to get a good grip on the floor panel below him, Luke leaned down as well, helping him to lift the panel to reveal a compartment large enough to hold three or four people. Ben smiled. "All right; get in."

Han scowled and was about to complain when Luke jumped down into the compartment, cutting off Han's reply with a sharp remark. "It's either we get captured and probably killed by the Imperials, or we hide in the compartments until they're done searching the ship; your choice."

Anakin smirked at Luke's comment, sliding down into the compartment with him while Han lifted the panel off of another compartment with Chewbacca's help. Wordlessly, Anakin patted Luke's arm before helping get Artoo into their compartment as well, causing Luke to feel a rush of pride. Moments later, Han joined them in their compartment and slid the panel back into place, signaling that the other three were in the other compartment.

A Wookiee, an annoying protocol droid, and a wise old Jedi...interesting combination.

"This had better work," Han mumbled, and they all felt the ship coming to a gradual stop. Luke shushed him when he spoke, shooting the man a pointed look he knew the other man couldn't see in the darkness. His father's comforting hand was on his shoulder, keeping him calm and reassuring him that they would be fine.

The ship lurched a little when it landed, and Luke was put off balance, stumbling into his father, who steadied him but didn't let go as they heard the sound of the ramp lowering.

Anakin held his son tightly and protectively to his chest, tense and listening to every sound that reached his ears. As the ramp finished lowering, he heard the rush of heavy boots hastening up the ramp. The footsteps broke off in two directions, one headed right while the other went left right above where they were hiding. Anakin could feel Luke tremble just slightly below him before the young man got ahold of himself. No one even breathed as they listened to the sounds of the soldiers searching the ship, praying they wouldn't somehow discover the hidden compartments, hearts beating so loud they could swear the person standing right above could hear...

"There's no one on board," came a muffled voice above them and, one by one, the footsteps left. Luke let out a long sigh of relief as they started to leave, but Anakin stiffened. He felt something, something...wrong, something cold and dark. Instinctively, Anakin pulled his presence so tight to himself he disappeared from the Force, safely hidden from whatever the...thing was. The presence faded not long after the last pair of footsteps left the ship, though they all waited for several more moments before they raised the panel off of the compartment.

"That was close," Luke exclaimed as he hefted himself up. Han was next.

"I've used these compartments for a lot of things, but I never thought I'd smuggle myself in them."

Anakin didn't immediately leave the compartment he was in, caught between uncertainty of what he'd felt and the need to do something about it.

What had that been? Anakin recalled then how Count Dooku had always felt cold and calculating in the Force. Was this, then, another Sith Lord? Could it be...what had his name been? Darth Vader?

Anakin wasn't afraid of Vader; he had faced down Count Dooku without fear more than once. Vader would be no different. But as for Luke...

Anakin determined to stay close to Luke at all times while they were here. With that in mind, Anakin at last climbed from where he sat, noting Luke's concerned eyes on him.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked as Han and Ben started to bicker.

"...not to worry, I've got a plan," Ben was saying.

"Damn fool, I knew you were gonna say that," Han growled in response.

"Who's the more foolish, the fool, or the fool who follows him?" Ben retorted. Luke snickered but then ignore them, helping Artoo up while he waited for Anakin's response.

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, who was busy buffing Solo—something Anakin also found amusing. Then he returned his gaze to Luke, took his arm gently, and led him away from the others.

"Luke, promise me something."

Luke frowned, worried about how serious Anakin suddenly was. "Of course...what is it?"

"Listen to whatever the Force tells you while we are here, understand?" Anakin hesitated then.

Did he tell Luke what he suspected and burden the youth? Or did Anakin let the boy remain unaware and hope he didn't meet the dangerous presence Anakin had felt?

Finally he chose to continue being honest with Luke, knowing that it was better to be prepared.

"I sense a dark presence here," Anakin told Luke in a low tone. "Just stay close to me, all right? If we get separated, please be careful."

Luke's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I can do that," Luke replied.

"Hey, Kid," Han suddenly interrupted, giving them an odd look but not asking what they were doing. "We're going to need a hand."

"Sure," Luke told Han, though he hesitated. A thousand questions spun around in his head, including a question over whether Anakin thought that perhaps he'd sensed Darth Vader, but he kept the questions to himself.

Stepping carefully, Luke approached Han, who was pressed flat against the wall just beside the landing ramp, blaster in hand. Han gestured hurriedly for Luke to get on the other side with Chewbacca, pushing him hard enough to still be gentle but get him on the other side. Chewbacca put a furry paw on Luke's shoulder, bringing the youth behind his massive bulk while Anakin drew even with Han on the other side. Behind Luke, Ben put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

A few seconds later, footsteps came up the ramp, and before the two Imperials carrying some large case could register what was happening Chewbacca and Han both grabbed the Imperials with Han hitting his Imperial hard over the head to knock him out and Chewbacca backhanding his Imperial with so much force the poor man didn't stand a chance. Luke stifled his curse at how quickly it happened while Han called down the ramp.

"Hey, could you give us a hand here?" Han turned to Chewie. "Get 'em out of sight!" Han hissed as the Wookiee pulled the Imperials around the corner. No sooner had Chewbacca dropped the two Imperials did two Stormtroopers appear over the ramp. Han tackled one of them to the ground, but Chewbacca was at the other end of the hall, and that left one more Stormtrooper.

Luke reacted before he even had time to think about what he was doing.

Luke tackled the other Stormtrooper to the ground from behind, wrestling with the trooper for a moment before he managed to get the gun away from the soldier. He flipped the trigger on the blaster to stun and fired just as the Stormtrooper was lunging at him, sighing in relief when the Stormtrooper fell on his face, unconscious.

"Hurry, get the suits off—Chewie, take care of these guys, too," Han ordered, already taking off some of the armor and placing it on himself. Luke dropped the gun and scrambled to do the same, pulling off the helmet of the soldier he'd tackled. No sooner was the helmet in his hands did a warped voice come across the headset inside of the helmet.

"...why aren't you at your post?"

Luke looked up in a panic, and Han dropped his soldier to help Luke get the armor off the stormtrooper and onto himself as fast as possible. "Hurry up!" Han pressed him as Luke rushed to put on as much of the armor as possible, situating the helmet on the head. "Go out there and pretend you have a bad transmitter," Han ordered as he put the armor on one of Luke's arms while Luke pulled on the boot.

_This plan is crazy, it's going to get us all killed_ , Luke couldn't help but think.

Anakin lifted an impressed brow when Luke took down that trooper, and then stayed near Obi-Wan while Luke exited the ship.

Han, now in his get-up, turned toward Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Aren't you two going to need armor too?" Han queried.

Obi-Wan smiled at him, a twinkle in his eye. "No, we'll be fine without it," he told Han vaguely. Jedi were masters at stealth, and if they were spotted it wouldn't be that hard to perform a simple mind trick. "Besides, I believe Anakin is a little too tall to pass as a Stormtrooper.

"Guess you have a point," Han muttered.

"Hurry up, no one's looking," Luke suddenly hissed from the foot of the landing ramp.

"Chewie, are you done over there?" Han asked as Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed down the ramp. Chewie growled softly in response, putting the panel of the smuggling compartments back in place. "Well then come on, you big oaf!" Han retorted, rushing after Obi-Wan and Anakin. The group sprinted to the control station, Chewbacca somehow in the lead.

Just as Chewbacca and Anakin reached the door—the two of them being the ones in the lead—the door hissed open, and everyone sprang into action once again. Chewbacca threw the officer who had been standing in the doorway so hard across the room with a roar that when the officer, hit the wall he crumpled to the floor, unmoving. Han whipped out his blaster and shot the second officer by the controls before the man could draw his gun, holstering the weapon with a satisfied nod as he walked into the room.

Luke, who had been in the back of the group, shut the doors with a scowl, yanking off his helmet to snap at their two pilots.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole  _station_ doesn't know we're here," Luke snapped, setting his helmet aside with a sharp clatter. Han looked indignant, approaching the younger man with an offended look on his face.

"Well bring em on! I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around," Han declared, glancing around the room with his own helmet in hand.

"We've found the computer outlet sir!" Threepio was telling Ben in the meantime.

"Plug in—he should be able to interpret the entire Imperial network," Ben told them.

Luke, meanwhile, set his blaster aside, blatantly ignoring Han and running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. Those helmets sure were stuffy...

Anakin hid a smile behind a cough as he surveyed the hangar from the viewing window. Luke and Han both had valid points, and he could personally agree with both.

However, after several years fighting the Clone Wars, Anakin had finally been making strides towards the more patient approach to things. He knew Obi-Wan was happy with that, and he was too, though his impulsive streak still showed itself frequently.

And to now see that in his son...He wasn't sure if he should be amused or chagrined.

He listened as Han continued to make his snide remarks while Obi-Wan conversed with Threepio. Anakin tuned back in when Threepio told Obi-Wan how to deactivate the tractor beam.

"...a power loss at one if the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Anakin turned around silently to see the diagram Artoo had up on the monitor. Obi-Wan stared intently at it before coming to a decision.

"I don't think you boys can help."

Anakin frowned, but Han didn't give anyone a chance to speak.

"Whatever you say; I've gotten more than I bargained for on this trip already." he muttered, coming to stand beside Chewbacca. Luke, however, stepped into Ben's path, concern plain in his features.

"I want to come with you," Luke told him fervently.

Ben smiled slightly. "Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids."

"But he can—" Luke started to say, gesturing towards Han before Ben cut him off.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path from mine," Ben said sternly, already moving to open the door. His words invoked an almost immediate reaction from Anakin

Anakin also stepped forward, grabbing Obi-Wan's arm and leaning close to speak with him in semi-private.

"You're not going to do anything I would, are you?" Anakin asked, fighting between smirking and frowning.

Ben smiled weakly. "Oh no; no one could cause chaos better than you Anakin. I won't even  _try_  to do that," Obi-Wan joked lightly. His mood grew somber, and the only reason he didn't embrace Anakin was because he knew it would worry the others. Instead, he settled for clasping Anakin's flesh arm in a brotherly manner, staring Anakin straight in the eyes as he spoke in a low voice. "Keep your son safe, Anakin, but don't do anything stupid trying to keep him safe either. Trust the Force, and remember our conversation in the  _Falcon_. I have faith you'll do what's right."

He squeezed Anakin's arm slightly, then turned back to Luke and offered the concerned youth a smile of assurance. "The Force will be with you...always," he said gently, glancing pointedly between the two.

Anakin let go of his best friend's hand and watched him go with Luke at his side until Luke silently shut the door.

For Anakin, there was a sense of finality to it that had his heart aching deeply, and he knew then that Obi-Wan would not be walking away from this station. Firmly reminding himself that this was a future Obi-Wan, Anakin bid him farewell and then turned to Luke.

His son was looking at him as if to say  _what now?_

Anakin opened his mouth to speak to Luke when Chewbacca growled.

"Boy you said it, Chewie," Han agreed, staring at the pair by the door. "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

Luke turned to rebuff Han but Anakin was faster, sucking in an incensed breath if air and crossing the room before anyone could blink.

He had Han up against the wall by the scruff if his shirt instantly and they were nearly nose-to-nose.

"You will respect Obi-Wan, do you hear me?" Anakin shouted.

When the Wookiee moved to intervene, Anakin lifted a hand and held him with the Force. As for Han, he looked both angry and afraid.

"Obi-Wan has been through more than you could possibly imagine," Anakin growled dangerously, looking back at Han. "And if you ever speak of him like that again, I will take your ship and sell it for spare parts while you watch." Anakin leaned forward to emphasize his point. "Do I make myself clear?"

Han swallowed, but nodded. "Yeah...Ah, sorry; I didn't know he meant that much to you."

Anakin felt Han's sincerity and released both Han and Chewbacca.

"He was the father in never had," Anakin whispered, retreating to stand by Artoo.

It didn't slip his notice how Luke was now staring at him, and he wondered what was now going through Luke's mind.

Luke watched Anakin warily, put off by Anakin's outburst. His mind flashed back to what Ben had said about Anakin being volatile.

_Indeed_ , Luke mused. There was a stark difference between Anakin and Ben, and Luke was wondering which role model to follow more. Besides, when Anakin got angry like just now he felt...wrong; different. Luke didn't like it. He'd have to see if he could find a way to ease his father's temper...

Luke was distracted from his musings and the tension in the room when Artoo started to tootle and whistle excitedly.

"What is it buddy?" Luke asked him.

Threepio dutifully translated for him. "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, Sir. He keeps saying  _I found her_."

Anakin made a mental note to be more careful around his son and turned his attention to Artoo just as Luke approached.

"Well...who, who's he found?" Luke asked as he approached the little droid.

"Princess Leia."

Luke reacted so fast almost everyone in the room jumped. "The princess, she's  _here_?" Luke exclaimed, eyes suddenly alert.

"Princess?" Han asked in confusion.

"Where, where is she?" Luke demanded.

"Princess; what's going on?" Han snapped, irritated at being ignored.

Anakin lifted his brows, wondering how the princess had ended up here. But the more he thought it over, it made sense. If the Empire was to destroy Alderaan, why not make its princess be there to watch? As morbid as that sounded, it felt right. And if it was true, he felt sorry for the princess.

"Level five, detention block AA23. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated," Threepio replied.

"Oh no, we've got to do something!" Luke said urgently, finally turning his attention back to his companions with fiery determination in his eyes.

Han was already avidly shaking his head no.

"What are you talking about?" Han asked, well beyond irritated.

"The droids belong to her, she's the one in the message; we've got to help her!" Luke said in a rush.

Anakin watched the exchange with open interest, deciding to let the boys figure this one out on their own and see how things shook out. Luke was all hot and ready for action, while Han, though claiming to want action, really wanted to just lie low.

If nothing else, Anakin decided that this would be amusing.

"Now look, don't get any funny ideas, the old man wants us to wait right here—"

"He didn't know she was here—will you just find a way back into that detention block," Luke told Threepio as Han sat down.

"I'm not going anywhere," Han said stubbornly with a shake of his head.

"They're going to  _execute_  her—look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured, now all you want to do is  _stay_?" Luke snapped at him.

"Marching into the detention area is  _not_  what I had in mind!"

Anakin bit back a short laugh. The smuggler had a point. But then again, he didn't know Skywalkers very well.

"But they're going to  _kill_   _her_!"

"Better her than me!"

That got Anakin's attention once more, and his humor swiftly vanished in the face of Solo's open selfishness.

Luke turned sharply away in irritation, scowling towards the wall. Anakin also looked rather angry, and he was already starting for Han again. Before he could reach the smuggler though, Luke splayed a hand over Anakin's chest, an idea dawning on him. A mischievous light in his eyes, Luke leaned over towards Han and spoke in a low tone of voice right in Han's ear.

"She's rich."

The reaction was almost instantaneous.

"Rich?" Han asked.

Luke nodded, a smile curling across his features. "Mhm, rich, powerful—listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..."

"What?" Han asked sharply, swinging around in his seat.

"Well, more well than you can imagine!"

"I don't know I can imagine quite a bit!" Han snapped back.

"You'll get it."

"I better!"

"You  _will_!"

There was a long pause as Luke waited in anticipation for Han's answer. Finally, he spoke. "All right, Kid, you better be right about this."

Anakin nodded, impressed at his son's quick wit and use of what some might consider blackmail. When Luke turned back around, Anakin caught his eye and gave him a proud smile.


	4. Gain and Lose

"So what's your plan for rescuing this princess?" Han asked.

Luke glanced around the room, rubbing his hands together conspiratorially. "Well...oh!" he shuffled across the room and came up with a pair of binders, approaching the towering Wookiee. "Okay, well, you'll put these on—"

Luke didn't get to say much after that because the Wookiee roared in anger, throwing his hands up in the air and causing Luke to jump a foot in the air before rapidly retreating. He stumbled into Han and hastily handed the smuggler the binders. "All right, Han, you-you put those on him..."

Han chuckled and approached Chewbacca. "It's all right Chewie, I think I know what he has in mind."

Luke frowned, glancing back at Anakin. "Ah...I don't know about you...you're too tall to pass as a Stormtrooper..."

Anakin smirked. "You could always make me your prisoner too, though two prisoners to only two soldiers wouldn't look right, so I'll just follow behind. Don't worry, I'll keep up."

Luke's frown deepened, but he shrugged it off, figuring it was probably some Jedi thing. He crossed the room again and grabbed his helmet and blaster. "I hate this helmet—I can't see a thing in it." He took a com link out of one of the pouches and gave it to Threepio. "Take this in case we need something"

"But sir, what if they come here?"

"Lock the door," Luke said simply as if it should be obvious.

"And hope they don't have blasters," Han added with a smirk, and the three left with Chewbacca between them as their mock prisoner.

Despite Luke's concerns for him, Anakin had no trouble keeping pace with the pseudo-Stormtroopers and Wookiee  _prisoner_. He kept to the shadows, but maintained a confident pace, figuring that if he looked like he belonged; he'd not be hassled as swiftly should he be seen.

On the occasion any eyes happened in his direction, Anakin used the Force for a distraction or to shadow himself so they didn't really see him. However, as the trio ahead of him walked on, Anakin recalled Luke's comment of how he was too tall to be a Stormtrooper. Observing Luke among the rest of the Imperials, the Jedi couldn't help but think of how...well,  _not tall enough_  Luke looked around them.

This caused him to smile, but he kept his amusement to himself in an effort not to distract the others. When the small party came to a turbolift, Anakin stayed in the shadows, deepening the shadows of the area he was in with the Force until his companions stepped inside.

Anakin waited until the doors had just started to close before he quickly zipped inside.

Luke and Han both jumped a foot in the air when Anakin appeared quite literally from nowhere.

"Where the  _hell_  did you come from?" Han asked in a near shout, a hand clutching at his heart.

"Never mind that," Luke said once he'd recovered enough to form coherent thoughts again. "What are you going to do when we arrive? The detention center controls will be right there as well as the three or four soldiers."

"This is not going to work," Han muttered as the lift began to descend. Luke's helmeted head turned towards Han, and behind the helmet he scowled at the smuggler.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asked in exasperation as he fixed the binders on Chewbacca.

"I did say so before," Han griped.

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose. As much as he had enjoyed the bickering before, it was now getting to be a distraction for the pair even though he knew it was just an outward sign of the younger men's nervous states. Not that he blamed them; they were a total of four people up against a station the size of a moon.

However, Anakin knew that in such situations, their smaller numbers would actually prove to be a boon; it would be easier for them to blend in because there were fewer of them.

But right now the group needed direction.

"When you get through the door, just act natural while I stay in here," Anakin ordered, slipping in to  _general mode_.

True to his nature, Han objected sarcastically. "Why do we have to risk our necks first while you stay relatively safe in here?"

Anakin pitted Han with a harsh stare. "You are the one wearing Stormtrooper armor, are you not? Therefore, if you go out first, they won't shoot you instantly. If I go in, dressed like this..." He gestured to himself. "I'd be shot on sight, or thought to be an escaped prisoner or something."

Han lifted a hand. "All right, all right, I get it."

Anakin turned to Luke. "Aim for all the cameras when the firefight begins to knock out their view of what's going on. I'll help you guys when the fighting starts."

Luke nodded. "Got it," he said just as the lift came to a halt. His father stepped out of view while the other three stepped up, and they were immediately faced with a sneering Imperial.

"Where are you taking this...thing?" the man sneered.

Luke was the one who replied, his response sharp and crisp. "Prisoner transfer from cell block 1138."

The man cocked his head to the side. "I wasn't notified...I'll have to clear it," the officer said, turning to signal the two soldiers standing in the background as he turned to the control station. The soldiers approached them, blasters drawn, and Luke figured now was as good of a time as any.

As one of them came close, Chewbacca flung a massive arm at the soldier, feigning breaking his bonds.

"Look out, he's loose!" Han shouted for effect. Luke backed up a few paces and started shooting for the cameras, doing his best to make it look like they were just casualties in the cross hairs while Han aimed for the soldiers.

Anakin leapt from his hiding place to stand just ahead and between his companions. He ignited his lightsaber when the blaster bolts began to fly, batting any of them away from the group with ease while Luke—who'd frozen up in momentary shock at the sight of Anakin— and Han concentrated on taking out the cameras. Chewie lent a hand once he got hold of his bowcaster.

Anakin didn't even break stride when the officer by the com station moved to call for help. He used his sapphire blade to deflect a blaster bolt directly at the man, who went down with a scream.

While the smoke was still clearing, Luke rushed over to the controls, pulling the officer's body off of the controls and allowing Han to take a look through the systems. "We gotta find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is; Twenty-one eighty-seven. You go and get her, I'll hold them here," Han announced. Luke waved his hand to show he understood, already taking off down the hall and searching for the cell.

Anakin, sensing no troopers down the corridor Luke travelled now, hung back with Han, ready for the next wave which he was sure would come.

Anakin's certainty of this was doubled when Solo tried to pacify the Imperial over the com unit.

Han pulled off his helmet, turning on the comm. "Uh...everything under control, situation normal," Han said. His expression immediately turned pained, showing that he knew that he was already messing this up.

"What happened?" the Imperial asked.

"Ah, had a slight weapons malfunction, but uh, uh, everything's perfectly all right now, we're fine, we're all fine here...now. Thank you...How are you?"

Han recoiled, feeling Anakin's gaze burning into him as he mouthed a stream of curses.

"We're sending a squad up," the Imperial replied.

"Um, ah, negative, negative, we have a...reactor leak here and uh, now, and give us a few minutes to lock it down. Uh, large leak,  _very_  dangerous."

"Who is this?" the voice demanded. "What's your operating number?"

"Um..." Han finally gave up, snatching his blaster up off of the ground and firing at the computer, causing the entire panel to go dark. "Boring conversation anyway," he muttered.

Then he remembered there was another part to all of this, and he looked up to holler at the top of his lungs. "Luke, we're gonna have company!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, it was rather amusing to see the kid skid to a halt and then do some sort of strange dance trying to get his feet back underneath him as he scrambled to find the cell block before the reinforcements arrived.

Anakin wished in that moment that looks could kill, because Solo had just sealed their fate as far as getting out without any major issues was concerned.

"Get back there and help Luke," Anakin ground out, taking up a position before the man and Wookiee and readying his blade.

"What about you?" Han demanded, looking reluctant to leave Anakin to defend the whole room by himself.

"I'll be fine, but if we don't get the princess, this will all have been for nothing," Anakin told the man. "Now go!"

Han held up his hands. "All right, I'm going," he muttered, headed down the hall. Luke was just leaving the cell when there was a large blast and the sound of blaster bolts and that lightsaber sounded behind Han. Luke looked in confusion at Han, who shook his head. "Can't go out that way, there are Stormtroopers up there."

"Where's Anakin; you didn't just leave him up there, did you?" Luke accused. Han scowled.

"He told me to help you find us another way out of here."

Luke shot him an accusing look. "I can just call Threepio for that," Luke told him, already rushing forward to try and rejoin Anakin in the main room. Han and the princess were close behind him.

"Luke!" Han ground out, though the three of them were forced to duck for cover as the blaster fire suddenly came much closer to them. Luke and the Princess were on one side, while Han and Chewbacca were on the other.

Luke raised the com to his mouth and started to try and contact Threepio, his gaze roaming the other room in search for Anakin.

When Han also looked for the older man—though the said man was still younger than Han—he had to let out a low whistle. He could sure handle himself.

Anakin was ready when the door blew inward, igniting his lightsaber and deflecting blaster fire back into the turbolift. The first two troopers in the line tripped over the door and the person respectively.

He was dimly aware of Luke's concern for him, but he pushed that aside. Anakin steadily backed toward the corridor the rest of the group was in, hoping they had found another way out.

Because even a fully trained Jedi Knight couldn't hold off an endless stream of the enemy.

Han vaguely heard that that the entire station had been alerted to their presence, as well as a statement that the only way out of the detention center was the way the Stormtroopers were currently streaming out of. The Kid confirmed his suspicions in the next moment.

"There isn't any other way out!" Luke cried out as blaster fire buzzed his head.

"We can't hold them off forever!" Han shouted. "Now what?"

The princess chose that moment to speak up, having been watching Anakin in fascination; Luke wondered if she knew of the Jedi...she probably did, considering. "This is some rescue; you came in here and you didn't have a plan for getting out?" Leia asked in a snippy tone.

"He's the brains, sweetheart!" Han snapped, and Luke shot him a glare as Anakin was pushed back to where the rest of the group stood.

"Well why didn't—" Luke started to say, but Leia shocked him into silence when she suddenly ripped his blaster from his grip and fired a hole in the grate next to Han. Han let out a holler of alarm.

"What the  _hell_  do you think you're doing?" he practically screamed at her; the blast had been alarmingly close to his legs, and Luke could smell singed Wookiee fur.

"Somebody has to save our skins!" the princess declared, crossing to the other side of the hall behind Anakin's provided cover and tossing the blaster back to Luke. She turned her attention back to Han. "Into the garbage chute, Flyboy!"

The next moment she was gone.

"Get in there," Han growled. Chewbacca roared at him, and Han's cranky mood spiraled lower. "Get in there you big furry oaf, I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it!" Han shouted, kicking Chewbacca into the chute.

"Wonderful girl!" Han shouted to Luke once the Wookiee had disappeared. "Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her! Get in there!"

Luke had to give Han points for making sure everyone went down safely before him. Not about to argue as the Stormtroopers drew nearer, Luke dashed across the hall and threw himself headfirst down the garbage chute.

In retrospect, that probably wasn't the best idea.

When Luke landed, his head went right into a pile of filth, and he gagged, scrambling to his feet.

Leia and the Wookiee were right by the door.

"It won't open," Leia informed him.

"Stand back," he commanded. As soon as she was out of the way, he took aim, fired...and immediately regretted it.

"Duck!" he yelped when the blaster bolt ricocheted around the room. When it finally diffused, they all slowly stood up.

"Okay..." Luke said slowly. "Another way then."

Chewbacca continued to pull at the door while Leia and Luke searched through the filth.

* * *

Anakin still had a smirk on his face from the princess's antics. She was a real spitfire that was for certain. Anakin liked her already!

He held back the troops at the end of the hall, knowing that the only reason they weren't advancing in person was because of his ability to redirect their shots. They were thus forced to take cover and wait for Anakin to either run out of energy or get shot by missing something.

What they didn't count on, Anakin was sure, was a firebrand of a woman who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Leia blew a hole into a grate and then ordered the snarky Solo inside. The smuggler traded a few smart remarks too, but ushered everyone into the hole until only Han and Anakin were left topside.

Han stepped into place behind Anakin and spoke in his ear. "Everyone in, let's go!"

"You first!" Anakin ordered.

"But..."

" _Now!_ " Anakin barked, tired of the man second-guessing him.

Han threw his hands up, swearing something in Huttese before throwing himself down the chute with a howl. Anakin continued to bat blaster fire for a few more seconds while making sure Solo had cleared the chute, and then used the Force to shove the line of Stormtroopers back, which surprised them long enough for him to deactivate his blade and slip into the grate.

Anakin's stomach dropped as he slid swiftly down a narrow, dark space and then became momentarily weightless. However, when he saw what his landing would be, Anakin cushioned his fall with the Force so that instead of landing  _in_  the trash, he merely landed atop it.

However, he wished he had gone down a little further, because just as his feet touched the pile, Luke shouted out and Solo shot at the door. His bolt ricocheted wildly, making everyone duck and swear in alarm.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber long enough to redirect the shot into a nearby pile of garbage. The ensuing silence lasted long enough for the group to see the immediate danger had passed. Then Luke and Leia lit into Solo at essentially the same time, much to Anakin's amusement.

"Will you forget it I already tried it!" Luke shouted angrily. "It's magnetically sealed!"

"Put that thing away before you get us all killed!" Leia growled in turn.

Solo glared at them both, but directed his words at Leia, who stood tall and defiant despite the situation.

"Absolutely, Your Worship!" he snapped sarcastically. "Listen, we had everything under control until you led us down here!"

" _Stop_!" Anakin finally said loudly when it was apparent that the two would continue bickering. "We have more important matters then everyone's respective pride," he chastised. "So let's just focus on getting out of here."

Leia laid chocolate eyes on him, and Anakin was struck by how seemingly familiar her gaze was to him. But in the poor lighting it was probably a trick of his eyes, so he dismissed it.

She stared at him intently and then spoke. "You're a Jedi aren't you?"

"Yes," Anakin said simply.

"Can you cut us out of here?" she pressed, and Anakin wondered how much she knew of the Jedi if this timeline was supposed to not know much about them.

"Not if it's magnetically sealed," Anakin replied. "Even lightsabers aren't completely impervious."

Leia seemed disappointed, but nodded. She lifted her chin, looking very much like a politician just then. "Well, thank you for your assistance in any case. What's your name?"

Anakin hesitated. Did he tell her his name? Anakin felt Luke's gaze on him, and he looked at the younger Skywalker in turn. He supposed that his identity would come out at some point, so why not be honest? Besides, there was something about this young woman that stirred Anakin to being open.

"I will tell you my name, but you need to hold any questions until after our escape," Anakin told Leia.

"I can do that..." Leia agreed a bit tentatively.

"All right...my name is Anakin Skywalker."

Leia's reaction was instantaneous, and she practically screeched his name back at him. " _Anakin_   _Skywalker_?"

The Jedi noted Luke jump a little and look down worriedly, causing Anakin to frown before he nodded to Leia, a bit taken aback at her enthusiasm. "Yes, but no questions remember?"

Leia obviously wanted to disobey, but she reigned herself in. However, whatever would have been said next was cut off as Luke suddenly disappeared beneath the surface of the water.

"Luke!" Anakin hollered, leaping down to where the boy had just been.

"Luke!" Leia cried simultaneously.

Han was already pawing through the filthy water. "Kid!"

Anakin landed and ducked beneath the surface of the water, and was thus able to spot a flash of white amidst the murk. Popping back up, Anakin raced over just as Luke resurfaced, wrapped in a thick tentacle and choking.

"Luke!" Leia cried as Han jumped back in shock.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and sliced at the tentacle in multiple places, hearing the creature scream and go limp while Luke fell back into the water...but Anakin caught the youth's arm just before he disappeared, dragging him back up and removing what was left of the tentacle from his throat.

Luke immediately gasped in air, and he grabbed shakily at Anakin, who held him close.

"Breathe, Luke, just breathe," Anakin soothed. "You're safe."

Luke clutched at Anakin in the most basic instinct of holding to a parent who offered safety and comfort, sputtering and coughing as water streamed off of his hair and into his eyes. "What  _was_  that thing?" he cried out, still regaining his bearings as the others all instinctively moved to higher ground  _out_  of the water.

Anakin grimaced. "A diagonal; they live in places like these. Just imagine a water serpent with no legs and a single eyestalk." He glanced about. "I'd say we've seen the last of him."

"I don't think I have to imagine much!" Luke exclaimed as he got to his feet with Anakin's help. He looked warily down at the water, moving to higher ground. Well...he hoped it was water they were all standing in. "I sincerely hope you are what scared it off..."

Some loud clang echoed through the room, followed by an ominous, short rumble. They all glanced at one another.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Han said softly, his voice echoing in the small space.

Anakin felt the Force surge with danger, and seconds later the walls began to come together. Shocked silence followed while everyone processed that fact, and then everyone sprang into some sort of action.

"The walls are moving!" Luke cried while Leia searched the heaps of garbage for something.

When Han didn't move, Leia snapped at him. "Don't just stand there! Try and brace it with something!"

For once Han didn't snap back; he merely grabbed a long pole and tried to place it between the walls. Anakin knew the pole wouldn't hold; the walls were too heavy and designed to crush everything and everyone in this room.

However, unlike his companions, Anakin retained a level head. They might be trapped inside here, but it seemed that Luke and Han had forgotten about the other two members of this crazy party who were very much able to help.

Well, at least Artoo was.

"Luke, call Artoo and tell him to shut down the garbage mashers!" Anakin called over the noise.

"That's right!" Luke exclaimed, reaching for the com link and abandoning the effort to brace the wall that Han and Leia were conducting.

"Threepio? Come in Threepio!"

Luke paused, waiting for Threepio to respond. He didn't hear anything aside from Chewbacca's howls and the others' panicked words. "Threepio?" Luke tried again, though he still didn't get an answer, a sound of frustration rising in his throat. "Where could he be?"

As his current endeavor wasn't working out, Luke decided to at least try and feel like he was doing something and once more braced himself against the moving wall as he continued to try and contact the droids while Leia and Han tried to brace the pole between the two rapidly compacting walls.

Anakin grimaced when the droids didn't respond. He trusted Artoo like he trusted the Force. The droid was always there when Anakin needed him to be, and he knew the droid wouldn't fail him now.

"Keep trying the droids," Anakin told Luke.

Anakin decided to try figuring out the controls for the access hatch on the stationary wall while the others fought the moving ones.

"Threepio! Come in Threepio!" Luke shouted, staring at the wall right in front of him that was uncomfortably close. Han tossed the now bent in half pole away, trying to help Leia get to safety.

"Get on top," he urged her, genuine concern showing in his tone as he tried to pick her up and get her to the top of the pile.

"I can't!" she cried out. Luke tried to block them out and continued to shout Threepio's name, begging the droid to answer.

"Where could he  _be_?" Luke growled before shouting Threepio's name again. "Threepio! Threepio, will you come in?"

Han looked at him with an expression Luke interpreted to mean he was sure they were going to get out of this alive, even as he tried to help Leia get up higher. Still, Han made another attempt at humor.

"One thing's for sure, we're all going to be a lot thinner!"

Leia fell off of her trash heap again and Han caught her, pushing her back up. "Get on top of it!" He grunted out.

"I'm trying!" she said in exasperation.

Luke still held the com unit in his hand, but the walls were too close for comfort now. He could touch both walls, and immediately he pressed his back against one side, trying to take up as little space as possible, but the trash was closing in and it was starting to  _hurt_! There was metal in the trash heaps, and the metal was pressed against Luke's lower body, the pressure increasing as he grimaced in pain, trying to bite back the cry that wanted to escape his lips.

Anakin had to admit that while he didn't doubt Artoo, he had never felt one hundred percent confident in Threepio...without whom they apparently couldn't contact Artoo. Anakin much preferred it when he could...

Anakin felt a glowlamp come on, and he whipped out his own com link, praying across the cosmos this worked.

"Artoo, do you copy?" He and Artoo had been able to communicate in the Clone Wars, and unless his recent owners tampered with him a great deal his communications unit should still be intact.

Silence for a few tense heartbeats while Anakin watched Luke's face grow pale with pain and fear as their apparent fate continued to come closer.

Then, to Anakin's delight, Artoo whistled back in surprise.

"Shut off all the garbage mashers on the detention level, Artoo, and hurry!" Anakin ordered.

Artoo whistled confirmation and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, just as Anakin finished with Artoo, Luke at long last got ahold of Threepio.

_Great timing as always, Threepio_ , Anakin thought sardonically.

Luke didn't really hear what Threepio was saying. Instead, he gasped in pain when something crushed the Stormtrooper armor, causing it to slowly dig into his leg. "Threepio," Luke tried, but Threepio kept rambling despite multiple attempts to get his attention, and Luke couldn't help but snap at the droid. " _Will you shut up and listen to me_? Tell Artoo to hurry!"

He gasped as trash and metal compacted against his chest as well, making it harder to breathe.

Anakin was also feeling the pain, but to see Luke like that was heart-wrenching. Anakin used the Force to ease Luke's pain as much as he could and then reconnected with Artoo.

"Artoo!"

_Bleet looeet!_  Artoo replied just as frantically...and then the walls stopped. Everyone was so busy trying not to die that it took several moments to realize they hadn't yet.

Then cheers went up all around instantly, except for Luke, who was completely trapped. Also, despite Anakin's efforts, it was clear he hurt.

Despite the pain, Luke let out a relieved hoot of his own, trying to climb out of the trash heap he was in. " _What?_ " he exclaimed happily when he saw the walls had stopped moving. His leg hurt like crazy and it was still hard to breathe considering his position—curse his shorter stature—but he could still feel the relief. His relieved exclamations didn't go beyond the short, one word shout of joy, and he turned to the com in his hand. Threepio was going off—something about them dying by the sounds of it and being too slow to respond—so Luke decided to cut him off again.

"Threepio, we're all right," Luke soothed him with a gasp, reaching in vain for a handhold to pull himself up. Han and Leia were currently oblivious to Luke's predicament, embracing in relief as the two had practically been back to back trying to keep each other alive. "We're all right...hey! Open the pressure maintenance hatch on number...where are we?"

Anakin was torn between laughing at Luke's euphoria at surviving and concern for his still being stuck and in pain.

He made his way over the now-thin piles of garbage to where his son was trapped, and took hold of his hand.

However, when Anakin tried to pull him free, Luke yelped, his face paling.

"Hold still," Anakin told him quietly.

Using the Force, Anakin began to loosen the trash about Luke until he was able to get him out.

Luke held fast to Anakin, using him as a crutch of sorts and staring down at the damage to his leg. Sure enough the armor was dented in, pressing deep into his thigh; it might even have cut into his leg. He wouldn't know until he took off the armor.

"Well, that looks lovely," he grunted, wadding through the trash with Anakin. "There's no use in being in this armor anymore; they know we're here," Luke said a little louder when they reached Han, Leia, and Chewbacca. The maintenance hatch was open now, though Han had paused out of concern for Luke, and inadvertently so had Leia.

"Are you gonna be all right kid?" Han asked, nodding pointedly at Luke's leg. Luke shrugged.

"It's nothing, it'll probably be better once I get out of this armor."

Anakin, having seen his share of armored leg wounds thanks to years fighting alongside the clones, didn't share Luke's optimistic outlook. The injury was deep, and it had been soaked in filthy water, which no doubt could lead to infection.

Anakin grimaced at that thought, but helped Luke to sit on a nearby bench, where the Jedi then began to help Luke remove some of the armor, starting with the injured leg.

Anakin saw it first and bit back a curse.

Luke was purposely not looking as he pulled off the rest of the armor. "It's bad, isn't it?" he asked quietly, pulling off the arm and shoulder armor before he got started on the chest armor. At least he could breathe normally again.

Han grimaced, transfixed by the injury as well as he stepped out of the trash compactor. "Yes...it's bad."

Anakin felt a flash of guilt come from Leia, and he glanced at her. Her gaze was riveted to Luke's injury, but then, with a suddenness that threw everyone, she began to rifle through any compartment she could find.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, still avoiding looking at his leg.

"Standard procedure for any military compound, whether Imperial or Rebel, is to have med kits on hand in each prep area." Leia's voice, while businesslike, was strained.

Anakin watched her with a critical eye as she finally found her prize and returned to Luke with it.

"Princess, this is not your fault," Anakin told her softly.

She hesitated a moment, and Anakin took her hands off the canister and held them gently.

"You made a call in the heat of a bad situation. There is nothing to be sorry for," he reassured firmly. "Don't blame yourself."

Leia sighed. "I'm still the one who led us down here, and Luke was nearly killed twice."

Luke was about to deny her statement when he decided that nothing he said against it would count. So, he simply shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong. We would have definitely been dead if we stayed in that detention block," Luke told her firmly.

"That's still going to happen if we hang out around here too long," Han warned. The man frowned, glancing around a bit. "Where's Chewie?" he muttered to himself before he spotted the Wookiee huddled in a corner and warily eyeing the garbage compactor entrance. Han detached himself from the main group to calm the Wookiee down.

Luke sighed, glancing between Anakin and Leia while clenching a fist at his side. "Well...let's get this over with..." he muttered.

Leia snapped out of her daze and drew three things from the med kit. Anakin recognized them as a pair of bacta patches and a hypo of painkillers.

She carefully injected the needle and gave Luke the dose before she applied the bacta patches. Luke winced and then allowed Anakin to hoist him up, after which he threw an arm around his son's shoulders and helped him walk.

"Let's go." Leia decided.

"Yeah..." Luke muttered as he put weight on the leg. "This is going to be interesting. Let's get moving, shall we?" Luke asked, ruffling his soaked hair.

Chewbacca was growling in some high pitched tone and Han, fed up with trying to reason with the immobilized Wookiee, approached the compacter with an annoyed huff and raised a blaster, most likely aiming at the dianoga.

"No wait, they'll hear!" Leia cried out, but Han had already taken the shot and an explosion sounded inside of the compactor. Leia groaned and rolled her eyes in exasperation, obviously miffed now. Luke sighed in equal exasperation, but didn't say anything—he was getting used to the fact the smuggler never did anything quietly.

"Come here you big coward," Han growled at the Wookiee who was standing on the opposite side of the hall fearfully. "Chewie, come  _here_!"

Han was distracted in the next moment when Leia got right up in his face.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you, okay?" Leia snapped at him, a fire in her eyes. Han looked to Luke for backup, but Luke just gave him an expression of innocence as if to say,  _don't look at me, I'm the crippled one here_.

Han looked dumbfounded as Leia moved past him, starting down the hall. Han was quick to follow, with Luke and Anakin taking up the rear. "Look, your worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight, I take orders from just one person; me!"

Leia chuckled. "It's a wonder you're still alive," she told him sweetly before she glanced at the Wookiee in front of her in annoyance. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" she snapped before taking the lead. Han threw up his hands in exasperation, looking up at the ceiling like he was talking to any deity that was listening.

"No reward is worth this!"

Anakin laughed at Han and leaned in to speak to Luke.

"One point Leia." He snickered.

"I think Han's met his match," Luke replied with a grin, almost all the problems they'd had and still had disappearing as he shared a moment with his father. "This might just be a little more amusing when it's not us," Luke mused. Now they just had to find their way back to the  _Falcon_  and hold out until Ben arrived, and they would be home free. If Ben hadn't run into any problems along the way.

Anakin chuckled with Luke and continued to lead him along, keeping an eye out for any Imperials as they walked.

* * *

Things looked like they were going to be fine from there on out. They didn't run into anyone when they found themselves just above the hangar the  _Falcon_  was in, and they were convinced they were going to make it back to the ship without running into anyone when they rounded a corner and suddenly found themselves face to face with a cluster of Stormtroopers patrolling the halls. Luke stiffened in his father's grasp and Han's eyes immediately darted towards the injured Luke.

"It's them! Blast them!" the trooper in the lead declared, but Han beat him to it, opening fire and plowing after them with a determined shout.

"Get back to the ship!" he called over his shoulder as he and Chewbacca chased down the patrol.

"Wait, where are you going!" Luke bellowed after him, but he was already gone and Luke was muttering a stream of curses under his breath.

"He certainly has courage," Leia complimented with a small smile.

"What good will it do him if he gets himself killed?" Luke responded with a sigh. "Come on, let's get out of here before more come," Luke said, nodding towards the other hall. He still had a blaster in his free hand and he wasn't afraid to use it if he had to. He just hoped Han would be all right, and Ben and Chewbacca too.

Anakin stared after Solo's retreating back for a moment before he shook his head.

At Luke's request, he began walking them down the opposite end of the corridor. However, part way there, Anakin's danger sense flared, and he instinctively reached for his lightsaber.

However, Luke was in the way, so he resorted to a verbal warning. "Incoming!"

Leia reacted swiftly, spinning to take a shot at a patrol of Stormtroopers who'd just rounded the bend behind them. She laid down cover fire while Anakin sped Luke along as much as his son was able.

Luke was grinding his teeth, but he kept his head, which Anakin admired. He spotted a likely escape route and charged inside, Leia hot on his heels.

However, their new route came to an abrupt end and they all had to act quickly to avoid a fatal plunge into unknown depths of the shaft below.

"That was close," Anakin muttered.

Leia spun around to return fire when a few shots entered the space behind them until Luke shut the door.

"They'll still try coming through!" Leia reasoned.

Luke lifted his blaster and pointed it at the control panel...

"No, wait!" Anakin began to say, but it was too late; Luke had already blasted it.

Luke cringed when Anakin's warning came too late, the control panel already blasted to smithereens. He glanced at his father. "I just blasted the controls for the floor, too, didn't I?"

At Anakin's confirming nod, Luke cursed under his breath and looked for another way across. There was an outcropping about halfway between this side and the side they needed to be.

"I've got a grappling hook," Luke said, staring intently at the outcropping.

Anakin felt the flare in the Force, and pressed both Luke and Leia back into the door as he ignited his lightsaber. "No time!"

Luke flattened himself once blaster fire began spewing their way, but Leia leaned out form the doorjamb to return fire while Anakin continued to defend their position. Luke worked on getting his grappling hook out anyway, and once he had it ready he risked stepping up and throwing it.

The hook connected and Luke gave it a tug...but then one of the troopers saw and began to shoot at Luke's wire. When one of the shots hit the cable and left it in pieces, Luke stared numbly at it.

"Now what do we do?" Leia asked over the noise.

Anakin shifted his grip in the lightsaber and redirected the blaster bolts back at their shooters, taking them both down. The fight ceased long enough for Anakin to see that the door behind them was beginning to be worked upward.

"Princess, wait here," Anakin told her, taking Luke by the arms. "Luke, I'm going to pick you up and jump us across."

Luke's eyes widened. "What?"

"Luke, I can jump us across using the Force to assist my leap," Anakin explained, gazing at Luke's uncertain expression "Do you trust me?"

Luke stared across the chasm, but then nodded, relaxing as Anakin deftly swept him into his arms. Anakin stepped back to the door and then took a flying leap across. Luke buried his head in his father's shoulder...and then to his relief they landed safely on the other side.

Anakin set Luke down and turned to the princess. "Leia, I'm going to bring you across now," he called to her. "I need you to relax."

"Okay." she said a little warily, but she didn't fight him as Luke had.

However, just as Anakin was about to levitate her across the large space, more blaster fire rained down upon them. To complicate matters, the door behind the princess was now lifting a smidgen higher, and Anakin could see the booted toes of the troopers on the other side.

Leia cried out in alarm and ducked back behind her spot of wall. Anakin bit his lip and then turned to Luke.

"I need you to defend us while I bring her across."

Yet again, Luke's eyes widened, and Anakin saw real fear in his blue gaze, as well as a sea of doubt. "Wh-what? No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can," Anakin affirmed.

"But I've only had one lesson!" Luke argued, even as the blaster fire continued to harass them.

Anakin shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now. I cannot levitate Leia and deflect that blaster fire at the same time. She needs your help Luke, and so do I."

Luke still shook his head, a sign of his lack of confidence. "No, I...I don't know how!"

Anakin stepped forward and put his hands on Luke's shoulders. "Luke, if you want to be a Jedi, then you need to start now! Being a Jedi means you are able to act, even when things seem impossible. You  _must_  be able to act, period."

"But..."

"No, no buts." Anakin shook his head. "You can do this, Luke. I trust you. I  _believe_  in you."

That brought a new light to his son's eyes. "You really do?"

"Yes," Anakin confirmed with a nod. "And I do not give my trust easily; just ask Obi-Wan."

Luke glanced at the princess, still hunched in her hiding space and bravely returning fire. If she could be so stalwart why couldn't he?

Luke looked Anakin in the eyes.

"Trust the Force, Luke, just like with the remote. Wherever the Force tells you to move the blade, do so, no matter how odd it seems," Anakin told him, grabbing the lightsaber off the young mans' belt and placing it firmly in Luke's grasp. "But most importantly, trust yourself."

Luke swallowed nervously.

Anakin glanced over his shoulder at the princess. "Finish the mission Luke," he said, turning back around. "Always finish the mission, no matter what."

Luke nodded once. "I'll do it."

Anakin smiled proudly. "That's my boy!"

Luke felt a surge of raw emotion at Anakin's proclamation, and he stepped forward with his lightsaber, ready to defend the Princess.

Luke ignited the blade, Ben's voice in his mind telling him to stretch out with his feelings and trust his instincts. As he closed his eyes, he felt the strange feeling return, now recognizing it as the Force. He let the feeling spread to his very fingertips before he began to let the Force move him.

Once Luke had stepped forward, Anakin moved up behind him and grabbed Leia in the Force.

She gave a startled cry when she began to move as swiftly across the space as he could move her, but once she realized what was happening, she relaxed.

However, as Luke worked to protect them, her gaze riveted upon him, and Anakin saw awe in those brown eyes.

Anakin managed to split his attention just enough to observe Luke somewhat. His blade moved as if with a mind of its own, and Anakin knew Luke was immersed in the Force. Smiling proudly, Anakin finished bringing Leia across the chasm, at which point she scurried away from the edge and into the hall. Anakin ignited his own lightsaber once more, then tapped Luke on the shoulder.

Predictably, Luke jumped, nearly getting shot at in his sudden distraction, but Anakin blocked it.

"Go!" Anakin called, taking Luke's place until he was able to get into the hall. Leia came back in to help Luke walk now, and he seemed a little shaky, but otherwise fine to Anakin.

Luke felt giddy from excitement as he leaned against Leia, making steady progress down the hall. Leia's hand was splayed across Luke's chest to help him stay upright as he hooked his lightsaber back to his belt, switching once again to a blaster. He had to fight the grin that was spreading across his face at his triumph, knowing that they were still in a serious situation and now wasn't the best of times to be smiling. Anakin came up behind them, and Luke tried to figure out if they were closer to the hangar or if they were going to be a little delayed.

Anakin took Luke on the other side to help speed him and Leia along, giving his son a slight squeeze.

"You did excellent, Luke," he praised. "I knew you could do it."

Leia added her two credits as they arrived at a junction in the hall just behind two familiar figures. "I'm impressed too."

"Impressed with me?" Han asked with a mischievous grin. "Why thank you, chasing those troopers was actually quite fun!"

Leia gave him a cool stare. "Yes, for a full minute there you showed true courage; I didn't know you had it in you."

Han rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Luke.

"How you holding up, Kid?"

Han seemed thrown off when Luke shot him a luminous grin. "Perfect."

Brushing off Luke's sudden change of mood, Han gestured towards the  _Falcon_  in the hangar just a few paces away. "There she is. We'll need a way around the guards, though. Let's just hope the old man got that tractor beam out of commission."

"He did," Luke said in a sure tone of voice, although in reality he had no clue.

"Got any more brilliant plans, Kid?" Han asked him, sizing up their opposition. Luke hesitated.

"Well..."

He didn't get to speak much more after that, because suddenly the entire guard simply...walked away, their attention diverted to something going on at the other end of the hangar, out of view of the small party that was hidden just out of sight.

Anakin stiffened when he felt Obi-Wan's presence nearby—along with the cold one from before—and he instinctively tightened his hold on Luke.

His son threw him a look, but Anakin kept any comments to himself. Solo saved him the trouble when he shrugged and motioned their group forward.

However, when they got halfway across the hangar, the reason for the Stormtroopers' distraction became apparent, and Anakin stared with a sinking gut as he spotted Obi-Wan Kenobi going toe-to-toe with a black-armored giant of a...man?

That had to be Darth Vader, Anakin knew, and he felt Luke go rigid with shock at the same sight.

"Ben?" Luke whispered.

Anakin saw Obi-Wan glance their way, and when his eyes caught Luke's first, then Anakin's, his gaze shifted. Obi-Wan gave Anakin a pointed look, as well as a caress in the Force from one brother to another, and then he smiled...lifted his lightsaber, and allowed Darth Vader to cut him down.

Despite the warning Obi-Wan had given him, Anakin still shouted in sync with Luke. " _No!_ "

To both their astonishment, instead of leaving a body, Obi-Wan simply vanished, leaving behind only a robe and lightsaber. Their chorused shouts rang across the hangar and the Stormtroopers whirled, lifting their blasters.

Anakin ached to go after Vader, but he knew better, and he had promised Obi-Wan to put Luke before himself. So it was that with great difficulty, Anakin dragged a struggling and protesting Luke toward the  _Falcon_  with one arm while he used the other to deflect blaster fire away from them.

What he hadn't counted on was a sudden stab in his mind as Vader's full attention hit him. Anakin cried out and dropped to his knees from the unexpected pain.

"Father!" Luke cried out on instinct, reaching down and pulling Anakin to his feet with great struggle and strength of will.

_Run, Luke, run! Get your father out of here!_

Luke blinked in surprise. That voice sounded like...

Han raced out from under the  _Falcon_ , Leia providing cover fire as Han hooked an arm around Anakin and Luke, adding his support as they half stumbled and half dragged their way towards the ramp.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Han bellowed as he dragged the two Skywalkers up the ramp, now with Leia's help. He shut the ramp as soon as he could, taking off down the corridor towards the cockpit. Luke fell on his knees next to Anakin with a soft hiss, grasping Anakin's shoulders. "Father!  _Father_!"

Anakin clutched at his head, even as Luke called his name and dropped down beside him. What was this pain?

It was like icy needles were piercing his mind, digging into him carelessly just to cause agony...

Anakin felt the ship moving and then blast out if the hangar bay with all the speed Solo could juice from her.

And, blessedly, the mental touch broke off when they got to a certain distance, leaving him recoiling. Anakin gasped in great heaves of air, opening his eyes to see a frantic Luke hovering over him.

"Father!"

Anakin met his gaze, and then groaned, slowly sitting up. "Ouch..."

Luke was pale and shaking, Leia's hands on his shoulders when Anakin finally reacted and gasped in air. Luke sagged in relief, and he felt Leia's hands squeeze his shoulders in reassurance. For a few terrifying moments, he'd thought that he was going to lose his father—again—too.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, his voice weak. His hands had not retracted from Anakin's shoulders, though Leia's hands had dropped to rest against Luke's back.

Anakin made to nod but realized that was a bad idea and settled for a croaked response.

"I think so."

Leia frowned. "Do you know what happened?"

Anakin worked moisture in to his mouth. "I am pretty sure it was a mental attack." He grimaced. "No wonder the Jedi I assume are left are in hiding."

Leia cocked her head to the side. "You think there are more?"

Anakin shrugged. "Why not, if Obi-Wan managed it? I don't know, it's just a theory."

Luke winced at the mention of Ben, still afraid to take his hands off of Anakin in case his father was...attacked again.

However, Han broke up the moment when he came around the corner with a grim look on his face, speaking in a gentle tone. "Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet."

Luke glanced back at Anakin hesitantly, shaking off the well of emotions threatening to swallow him whole with everything that had happened. He grabbed onto the wall, using it to pull himself up. "I'll be back," he told them with one last concerned glance towards his father, forcing his leg to support his weight on the short trip around the corner after Han. Luke came to a sudden stop when Han started climbing a ladder, and he realized they were getting into the gunnery hatches. So that's what was going on...

Luke lowered himself into the bottom hatch while Han climbed into the top hatch, doing his best to push everything to the side as he got situated into the seat and put on the headset.

Anakin grimaced at Luke's look, but turned to Leia. "Are you all right?"

Leia gave him a soft smile. "I'm much better now, thanks to you guys."

Anakin shook his head firmly. "No, it's thanks to Luke. He started this whole adventure."

Leia's lips lifted into a smirk Anakin had seen before... but on someone else. Frowning, and realizing now wasn't the time, Anakin put it off for later thought once again.

"I'm sure he was," Leia said softly. "He's sweet."

When the ship rocked and the turrets sounded, Anakin stood. "I believe that's our cue to go help Chewie."

It too Luke a few moments to get used to the  _Falcon's_  turret, though he apparently had time to do that as no TIE had shown up within his range yet. Luke thumbed the controls, eyes riveted on the space outside as everything...melted away.

"Here they come!" Han announced over the headset. Not only were Luke and Han connected, but the two could also speak into the cockpit if necessary, and vice versa.

"I see them," Luke replied, waiting in earnest for the TIEs to get in range.

Anakin entered the cockpit and took a seat in the pilot's chair, where he put his experience to use in helping Solo's copilot.

Anakin took a moment to look over the controls, recognized they weren't so different from the other freighter he'd piloted. Soon he and Chewie were working in tandem.

As Luke focused on his task, he felt the Force open to him once again, allowing himself a private smile as he felt the Force join with his other senses. It was nice to finally recognize the Force for what it was, and it didn't take long for the Force to whisper instructions to his mind, and he fired without thinking, nailing the TIE almost as soon as it appeared within view of his gun.

"I got it!" Luke crowed, already swinging around so he could readily take aim again. Han shouted down to him from the gun above.

"Great, Kid, now don't get cocky!"

Anakin smirked at Luke's exclamation and Solo's comeback, putting the ship into a barrel roll to avoid the trio of fighters that came their way.

Anakin had to admit that while the TIEs were nice looking ships, they were taken out too easily, and that meant they more than likely had no shields, which he thought was wrong.

Even so, they were shooting at the  _Falcon_ , so it was fair game.

When Anakin sent the ship into a twisting climb then banked hard to starboard, her captain shouted a protest.

"Hey, be nice to my ship!" Solo shouted over the com even as he scored a hit and crowed with delight.

"Would you prefer I flew straight and let us get pulverized?" Anakin asked dryly, hearing Leia snicker behind him.

Luke laughed, spinning his gun around for another shot while Han muttered unintelligible complaints under his breath. That was three, though he was sure there was another one—

Han cursed as that other one scored a hit on the ship. Alarms could be heard in the cockpit. "Don't worry, she'll hold together!" Han shouted before anyone could note the alarms. Then, almost to himself. "C'mon baby, just stay together, for me."

Anakin wasn't worried about the last fighter, and he instead sped for open space, looking over his shoulder at the princess.

"I need you to input the coordinates to wherever we're headed," he told her.

"Got it," Leia replied promptly, and Anakin appreciated her sense of punctuality and no-nonsense attitude in the moment.

It wasn't long before she touched his shoulder. "We're all set."

"Good," Anakin muttered feeling his head ache from the mental attack earlier. "Everyone get ready, we're..."

"Got him!" came a cry over the com., and Anakin saw a ball of flame right before their jump to hyperspace.

"Here we go!" Anakin called, and then they were gone.


	5. Rebels

Vader scowled when he lost his grip on the mind of the Jedi he'd seen in the hanger. He'd hoped to dig around a little longer and hopefully kill the man from a distance, but it seemed the Force was on this Jedi's side at the moment.

Still...the appearance of this strange Jedi and the boy from the hanger...this gave Vader something to think about.

" _Father!"_

The younger boy—a blinding spot in the Force—had called the Jedi father. If this was indeed the case, than the boy could be of use to Vader, allowing Vader to dispose of both father and son in one move if the boy could be used as a weakness against the father.

Or...

Vader allowed himself to entertain another, darker train of thought as he pondered the Jedi's presence. While the son was pure and untainted in the light side of the Force, youth was so easily corruptible. All it would take was a push in the right direction, and the boy would start to spiral towards darkness. The father on the other hand, hadn't been as pure as the boy. Vader had sensed darkness inside the father, showing that he had already been corrupted. He was a bright spot in the Force, but still susceptible to darker influences. Perhaps if Vader managed to possess the son, he could also sway the father...

Or he could just kill them both and be done with it.

Either way, he was intrigued, and as soon as the Rebels were dealt with he would turn his attention to Obi-Wan Kenobi's surprise companions—if they were not killed with the Rebels as well.

Vaguely, Vader wondered why they had been with Kenobi in the first place.

_No matter_ , Vader thought to himself.  _They will either be dead or under my control soon enough. What their relation is to Kenobi is of no concern._

_Whatever Kenobi had planned with or for them will soon be irrelevant, and he will have failed again._

* * *

When Luke saw the stars of space become a blur, he ripped off the headset and let out a relieved cheer of victory, simultaneously making the mistake of trying to stand. A yelp made it past his lips and he managed to catch himself on the chair on his way down.

Han had obviously heard the yelp, because he was there in the next moment.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...ah...could I get a hand?"

Anakin had heard Luke as well and made his way out of the cockpit to where he found Han helping the young man up the ladder.

Anakin made a mental note to remember that Solo had a good heart beneath his callous outer shell.

Anakin waited patiently at the base of the ladder, at which point the duo touched the deck and turned. Han seemed a little surprised to see Anakin, but made way when the Jedi stepped forward to help Luke.

"Do you have any medical supplies on board?" Anakin asked the smuggler.

Han nodded. "Yeah, behind the lounge seats there's a small med station; it's even got oxygen masks. I'm sure you can find whatever you need there."

Luke sighed, already getting tired of being babied. "Great..."

Anakin chuckled at Luke's disposition, but led him away all the same. "You're a Skywalker, Son, our luck as far as avoiding med-centers goes isn't always the best."

Only after the words were out of his mouth did Anakin rethink them. He grimaced, hoping Luke wasn't stressed over this.

Luke sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it," he muttered as Anakin helped him to a sitting position on the small medical bed. Anakin started to poke around for whatever he needed, and Luke decided to risk looking at his leg.

It wasn't his best choice.

His white clothes from Tatooine were stained with blood and torn, and the dark, deep gash looked rather nasty, causing Luke's stomach to churn. However, the events on board the space station started to catch up to him as the adrenaline left his system, and he grew eerily silent.

His heart ached at the loss of Ben, and his mind seemed to struggle with registering that the wise man was really gone; he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Luke swallowed tears that threatened to come, refusing to let them fall as he slowly went numb.

"What now?" he found himself asking quietly.

Anakin paused in his preparations to clean, tend, and dress Luke's leg. He knew what Luke was asking. The trouble was, Anakin himself was struggling to accept Obi-Wan's fate.

Obi-Wan's words came back to him:  _He doesn't need a perfect father...just be there for him..._

Anakin sighed, looking up into Luke's eyes, and recognizing the faded color as the boy slipped into denial and uncertainty. Anakin could hardly blame him; he'd just lost all his loved ones save his father—who wasn't even supposed to be here—in a very short period of time. Anakin knew what it was like to lose one you cared for, and he couldn't fathom losing them all at once like this.

"Luke..." Anakin started. "When I was nine, I lost someone too. I had just left Tatooine and my mother behind to become a Jedi. I had thus just lost my mother, and shortly after that, I lost the man I had come to love. Qui-Gon rescued me from slavery, and then he helped my dream of being a Jedi come to be." Anakin saw he had Luke's full attention, so he continued, though he began to work on Luke's leg to help keep his hands busy. "It took me a while to get over that, but it was Master Yoda who told me that when we lose someone, even though they're gone physically, they never truly leave us."

Anakin lifted a hand to touch Luke over the heart, though Anakin himself was choked up, and his next words were half-tears, half speech. "They live on...in here. And...if you really stop and listen...sometimes you can hear an echo of them." He dropped his hand after staring at it for a while, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. "Look at the bright side; at least you didn't spend the better part of your life with a man who loved you as a son and never told him how you loved him as a father until a day before his death."

Anakin shuddered as emotion continued to come to him, and his hands trembled slightly. "Obi-Wan was the father I literally never had. And then, just before I came here, we were so close...I saw him more as a brother, and I still do, now that I am older. We're brothers in arms, and sometimes that can be more powerful than blood."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's okay to mourn Obi-Wan... or Ben..." Anakin added the name Luke had known him by. "But he would not want you to wallow in sorrow for him. Trust me on that. If Obi Wan was anything, it was humble."

Luke nodded, feeling tears of his own burn his eyes at seeing his father so...exposed in front of him and reveal the relationship he'd had with Ben.

Though his words about hearing those lost if one stopped to listen...that stuck with Luke, and he just  _had_  to say what was on his mind.

"I heard him..." Luke said softly. "After you collapsed, I heard him like he was standing right next to me. He told me to run, to get you and me out of there," Luke said as quietly as he could so that Anakin could still hear. He waited in tense anticipation for Anakin's reply.

Anakin lifted his brow. "You did?"

At Luke's hesitant nod, Anakin smiled softly. "That's not unheard of, especially if you and the lost person were close. I heard Qui-Gon once...after I found my mother in the Tusken Camp." Anakin chose not to go into detail on that one. "Let's just say I heard him...but didn't listen."

He placed a free hand on Luke's knee and gave a gentle squeeze. "And that just proves two things to me: one, you're very strong and already intuitively in tune with it, you just need a little more guidance. Second, Obi-Wan loved you as a son, too, I'm certain of it. Otherwise he wouldn't have watched over you for so long in that hut he called home. He's still watching over you, and now you know it for fact."

Anakin returned to tending to Luke's leg, letting him ask whatever question he wanted next.

"I just...I don't understand why he just...why didn't he..."

Luke trailed off, unable to ask the question. He didn't understand why Obi-Wan had just stood there, why he didn't fight back. And Vader...Darth Vader...he'd looked like he was chomping at the bit to cut Ben down, and he'd done it eagerly before mercilessly attacking Anakin mentally.

Anakin stopped his task to give Luke his full attention. "Luke, Ben chose to sacrifice himself so we could escape. Vader is a Sith Lord, and trust me when I say that none of us would have made it off the station if Ben hadn't provided a distraction." Anakin thought back to Count Dooku. "Obi-Wan had had his run-in with two Sith Lords before Vader, and I assume to a degree this Sith Master who now rules the galaxy. When Qui-Gon died, it was by the hands of someone called Darth Maul, and then in the Clone Wars, it was Count Dooku, another Sith Lord who took Maul's place, who orchestrated the Separatist forces."

Anakin then realized Luke was probably searching for a different answer, and he looked down. "And...he did it to protect you and your future. He did it because he loved you."

Luke was silent for several long moments before he spoke up.

"He was protecting you too, you know..." Luke murmured.

Anakin's hand slipped while he was wrapping the limb, and he blinked rapidly against a harder flow of tears.

"I know..." he choked finally.

Luke waited until Anakin had finished wrapping Luke's leg to speak, though it was around tears. Luke pulled Anakin into a tight, bone-crushing hug, unable to stop the question from tumbling past his lips.

"I'm not going to lose you too, am I?"

Anakin's heart clenched, both at the question and the utter need and desperation with which Luke clung onto him.

Anakin drew Luke closer, offering and receiving what comfort he could, praying it was enough.

"Never, Son," Anakin promised in an equally rough voice. "And even when I return to my time, I'll never forget you."

Luke felt his throat clog with emotion at the statement and he buried his face into Anakin's shoulder, allowing his tears to disappear in Anakin's tunic away from any prying eyes. He knew Anakin was out of his time, and undoubtedly that meant that eventually he would have to leave and go back to that time.

But Luke didn't want him to.

Luke had already lost three people in such a short space of time, and he was terrified he'd lose someone else.

Anakin wept silently into Luke's hair as his son soaked his tunic.

"I'm not going anywhere, Luke," he said gently. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this."

Luke nodded slowly into Anakin's shoulder. At least he still had his father; though how long would that last?

Luke decided not to dwell on the morbid thought, slowly allowing himself to find a calm place again. Once he was certain he was stable, he pulled back. "So...how long am I going to have to keep my leg wrapped up like this?" he asked, trying to bring the conversation back to a lighthearted tone.

Anakin saw what Luke was doing and stemmed his own tears, bringing himself back around.

"Long enough to make sure you don't get an infection at the very least." Anakin replied. "But I'd say you'll be wearing a bandage for at least a week, maybe two. But then again, I'm not a doctor, so that's just a guess."

Luke groaned softly. "Oh, I hope you're wrong...I hope it's not that long," Luke muttered, testing whether or not he could stand on the leg by himself yet. He tried to discreetly clear his throat and blink away any remaining tears before he remembered something else that was actually rather important.

"Leia recognized you. She recognized your name…and I kind of called you father in front of everyone," Luke stated, meeting Anakin's eyes.

Anakin shrugged. "I think it was bound to come up anyway. We'll just have to ask her and anyone else who might recognize me to keep my identify secret. We don't know what Vader or the other Sith would do with such information."

He pursed his lips as Luke tested his leg, standing and offering a helping hand just in case. "I did promise to answer her questions, though, so I might as well start now."

Luke didn't take the offered hand until he tried to walk on that leg, at which point he discovered he probably shouldn't have tried walking on his own quite yet.

"Well...Han heard too," Luke told him pointedly. "He's the one I'm mostly worried about."

No sooner did he say that did Han and Leia appear from around the corner, both looking annoyed.

"I'm telling you, your highness, if this ship was being tracked I'd know about it!"

"Speak of the devil," Luke muttered.

Anakin lifted a brow at the new arrivals. "You two make quite the pair, you know that?"

Leia blushed, glaring at him. "What do you mean?"

Anakin smirked. "Well, with the way you two carry on, it's like you're an old married couple."

Han scowled. "Me, with her? No way."

"Good," Luke muttered. The statement was only for him to hear, really.

"Anyways, her worship here says that were being tracked and won't listen when I tell her it's not possible," Han grumbled.

"I have a name, you know," Leia responded coolly before she defended her theory. "It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape—"

"Easy? You call that easy?" Han sputtered, but Leia continued.

"—as I'm sure they want the rebel base even more than they want us." She nodded to Luke's leg. "How's the leg?"

"Much better now, thank you," Luke said with a blush.

Anakin turned to Solo. "Despite your protests, the Imperials had plenty of time to plant a tracking device on this ship; so it's entirely possible. In fact, if I were the Empire, I would have tracked us, too. It makes too much sense."

Anakin looked to Leia. "They won't be far behind us, so we will need your base to be ready to fight when we arrive."

Leia nodded. "We will be ready." She then gave him a pointed look. "Now, I believe you promised me answers."

Anakin nodded. "I'll tell you what I can, but I don't know a whole lot."

Leia nodded, but Han gestured back toward the main lobby. "Why don't we all have a seat first?"

Anakin assisted Luke to his seat and took the one next to him, still feeling rather protective over the younger Skywalker.

"Well, we might as well confirm your name," Leia began.

Anakin nodded. "Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

Leia nodded but then looked troubled, as if she wasn't sure how to ask her next question. Solo, apparently, didn't have such qualms.

"Wait...Anakin Skywalker? As in  _the_  Anakin Skywalker, Hero of the Republic? The Hero with no Fear? I heard about you all the time when I was a kid, but...you're supposed to be dead. You died, like, nineteen years ago..." Han stated, trailing off as his gaze landed on nineteen year old Luke. Realization slowly started to dawn on him.

Anakin frowned. Dead? Obi-Wan hadn't said anything about him dying. All he'd said was he'd gone. Which, Anakin supposed, left room for death.

"Well, I don't know what happened yet, because I haven't lived those events. And yes, I am the Hero With No Fear, though I hate that title. It was given to me by the politicians who wanted a fancy poster boy in the Clone Wars." Anakin sighed, rubbing his face with a hand. "Also, before you ask; yes, Luke is my son."

Leia frowned. "When you say you haven't lived the events leading up to your...death, what do you mean?"

"I mean, it hasn't happened yet for me, because I'm from the past." Anakin waited for their inevitable denials.

Han snorted, and was about to start laughing when he realized that Anakin was being serious. His eyebrows shot up, and he smiled, nervous laughter punctuating his words as he spoke. "Please...time travel? I'd sooner believe you were frozen in carbonite for...however long...than you traveled through time. I mean...it's much more likely, not to mention probably possible...if you lived that long in carbonite."

Anakin scowled at Solo. "Whether you believe it or not is your choice, although Artoo can confirm my story if you prefer. He and I fought together in the Clone Wars."

Han scowled in return. "Sorry, I just find that answer a little...impossible."

Luke rolled his eyes. "There's a lot about this entire trip that's impossible; your point?"

Anakin chuckled at Luke's comeback to Han and gestured at Artoo, who stood in a corner.

"Artoo was my droid during the Clone Wars," Anakin said. "Artoo, show them a little recording of us saving the Chancellor."

The droid tootled and obeyed, though it took him a moment. He then showed a holo of Anakin and Obi-Wan flying through a space battle above Coruscant, followed by them taking out some buzz droids and then their crazy landing.

Anakin held back any worry about what had happened to his two companions from the moment he left.

Artoo then began to warble and Threepio translated. "Artoo says that Master Anakin was his master before the Clone Wars and in our time he lost contact with him after the Empire was officially formed. According to Imperial news, Anakin Skywalker had been assumed killed in action. No one knew what had happened to him. Artoo hadn't seen him until a few days ago on Tatooine."

Artoo warbled some more.

"Artoo also says that if he wasn't from the past, he wouldn't still look and be twenty-three," Threepio said.

Luke snickered at Artoo's remark; even the droids were ridiculing Han, poor guy.

Han huffed. "All right, so you're from the past; why are you here now?"

Anakin shrugged. "Maybe to figure out what went so drastically wrong before? I'm hoping so anyway. I don't want to let Luke grow up without me a second time around." He lifted a finger. "However, I think my identity should be kept quiet, because I don't know what the Sith Lords would do with that information."

Han waved a hand dismissively. "You don't have to worry about me, I won't tell anyone. I'm not going to be hanging around much longer anyway, so you won't have to worry about me at all."

Luke frowned, straightening up. "What do you mean?" He'd taken a liking to the brash smuggler...

"It means, Kid, that as soon as I get paid I'm out of here. The only thing I signed up for here was getting you from Tatooine to Alderaan, none of this other stuff; not this time travel, not this rescue mission, and not this...rebellion! And I expect to be well compensated for all the extra trouble I've gone to," Han finished.

"If money's all you want, then money's all you'll get," Leia told him coldly.

Anakin frowned upon the smuggler, but otherwise didn't comment, knowing the smuggler had to choose his own direction. So instead of answering, Anakin turned away to head aft, something Luke didn't miss.

Deciding not to draw any attention to his father, Luke quietly followed him, using the wall as a support to help him along and leaving the bickering pair behind.

Anakin found a quiet place in the cargo hold and sat on a crate, lost in thought. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. Not that he'd known before, but at least Obi-Wan had been there.

Anakin felt his heavy heart weigh down a bit more at the reminder of the loss of his mentor, father, and—ultimately—brother.

Anakin tried to fathom what could have possibly happened in his time to make the galaxy so vastly different.

Anakin had said he might be here to learn what went wrong before...but now his one link to that answer was gone...

Anakin blew out a harsh breath. He had comforted Luke on Obi-Wan's passing, but Anakin still stung from it. Not that he wanted to be selfish, but his pain ran deeper than Luke's; at least Luke had grown up knowing he was loved.

True Anakin had Shmi, but the day he had left the dust ball of Tatooine behind he'd stopped feeling loved.

Until he and Obi-Wan had reconciled many years later.

Anakin swore to open up to Obi-Wan when he returned to his time. He'd never again take his best friend for granted.

The image of Obi-Wan's face and then him disappearing began to play on a loop for Anakin, and he felt the tears return. He couldn't even give the man a true Jedi's funeral, and that hurt more than Anakin had known it could.

When Luke found Anakin, it was to see his father in tears. Realizing Anakin needed a moment, Luke withdrew into the shadows, letting Anakin have the moment he obviously needed.

Anakin was so deep in thought that time meant nothing. He simply stared at the wall before him, his eyes blank as he relived some of his and Obi-Wan's best moments.

_"That business on Cato Neomoida doesn't, doesn't count"_

_"No loose wire jokes!"_

_Lightsabers flashed as they fought back to back, clones picking off whatever droids they couldn't..._

_Obi-Wan's concern for Anakin after he participated in a podrace to help the band of brothers win their sibling's freedom..._

_Obi-Wan showing Anakin how to perform katas..._

_"This weapon is your life!"_

" _Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me..."_

Anakin blinked abruptly, that last one jarring him from his state of mind and making him sigh. At least that one hadn't come true. It was small consolation though.

Anakin closed his eyes once more, remembering how he'd told Luke that Obi-Wan was still watching over him. Well, maybe he was still watching over Anakin too. The Jedi Knight grimaced.

Obi-Wan would tell him to stop pining away and get his rear back to work.

_"Come to your senses! What do you think Padme would do were she in your position?"_

_"She would do her duty!"_

Anakin's smile was genuine and grateful. Obi-Wan had always known how to knock Anakin back off his self-appointed pedestal. And now, it seemed, his memory would continue to do that. Anakin's heart lightened finally, and he allowed himself a smile.

"I'll miss you, Obi-Wan, but I won't forget you," he whispered. "And now I get to help Luke kick Imperial tails."

Reminding himself yet again that this wasn't actually his reality, and that he would return to an Obi-Wan he had left behind, Anakin banished his sorrows and focused on the one thing he still had in his current predicament.

His son.

_Let's do this,_  Anakin thought, rising to leave the hold.

Luke heard his father stand and rose from his own spot, leaning against the wall as he waited for Anakin. His leg might have been damaged, but that didn't me he couldn't still learn. After seeing what happened to Ben, he wanted to learn. He felt like he needed to so he could protect himself against the forces he hadn't know existed in the galaxy.

Anakin stopped in surprise to find Luke so nearby, and then he frowned at the boy's body language.

"Are you alright?" he asked his son.

Luke looked up, offering Anakin a smile. "I'm just thinking, that's all," Luke soothed him, straightening up. "I was just wondering...while were waiting to arrive wherever we're going...if you could teach me a little more...about the Force," Luke asked in a soft, halting tone of voice.

Anakin placed a supportive hand on Luke's shoulder. "As long as you don't make fun of my teaching methods," he teased. "I had enough of that from Ashoka."

Luke's brow furrowed. "Ahsoka? Who's that?"

Anakin chuckled. "My one and only Padawan learner. She was given to me by the Jedi Council, and I fought being her master for a time, but eventually gave in to the idea, and we grew closer. She...left the Order after...certain events." Anakin's mirth died somewhat. "I haven't really seen her since. But it's okay."

Anakin pursed his lips. "How'd you like to do some levitation?"

Luke smiled at him, grateful that he was getting this distraction from everything going on around him. "I'd like that," he replied, following Anakin back into the cargo hold.

Anakin led Luke toward the crates before he rummaged through to find objects to use. Luke gave him a strange look.

"What?" Anakin asked.

Luke was eyeing some of the larger objects dubiously, but stuck with a simpler reply. "I'm just trying to figure out what you're doing."

Meanwhile, the thought crossed his mind that the larger objects were going to be so much harder to lift...if he managed to lift something in the first place. Then another thought popped into his mind. "You don't think Han's going to be mad about you going through his stuff?"

Anakin grinned unrepentantly. "What's he going to do, space us? If he did that he wouldn't get his money."

Luke snorted. "He's not getting the money from us anyway, but I guess Leia wouldn't pay him if he did that," he agreed, taking a seat on a crate Anakin hadn't gone through as Anakin lined up the objects in front of him.

"Okay," Anakin said once he had lined up his various objects. "Let's begin with the small blue fruit on the far left. Picture the object in your mind, and then picture it lifting off the table. Once you do that, bring it to your hand."

Luke frowned, studying the fruit for a moment before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on his breathing to receive that same state of calm he reached the few times he had touched the Force. Once the increasingly familiar energy started to course through Luke again and he had reached the state of calm he desired, he stretched out with his senses, searching for the fruit in front of him. Once he found the fruit as he'd found the remote when he was training with his lightsaber, Luke reconstructed the fruit in his mind before he tried to lift it. It weighed, what, two pounds? Not even? It shouldn't be that hard to lift...though he was just a beginner, so he had to make sure he wasn't going to be disappointed if he didn't get it on the first try...

_Focus, Luke_ , he scolded himself, sweeping the stray thoughts away and focusing on the fruit once more. He imagined lifting it up in the air, his brow furrowing in concentration.

Back in the present, the fruit didn't so much as budge.

Luke's frown deepened as he sensed that the fruit hadn't moved yet, and he tried concentrating harder, hoping that the fruit would at least budge a centimeter.

It wobbled slightly, but Luke missed it because his eyes were still squeezed shut. His head was starting to hurt, but he kept his mouth shut, determined to accomplish the task he'd been given. Though he did have to admit he was starting to lose confidence that he was ready for telekinesis as time slipped by without the fruit lifting off of the table at all.

Maybe he should just try moving it? Maybe he should just try a nudge in the Force instead of trying to lift it, because apparently lifting wasn't working for him at the moment.

Anakin felt Luke's struggle and placed a gentle hand on his son's forearm. "Relax, Luke; you're trying far too hard."

Luke's concentration was broken for a second, but he managed to keep his connection to the Force. If it was possible, Luke's frown deepened, and he opened his eyes for a second to shoot an accusing glare at the fruit. "I didn't know you could try too hard..."

Anakin lifted a brow at his son. "A Jedi Master I know told me that you should not try. Just do...or don't." He gave his son a knowing look. "Let go of your fear of failure; do this, trust yourself as you did back in the station, and you will find your objective far more achievable."

Luke's frown faded slightly and he nodded, letting Anakin's hand on his shoulder calm him again as he took another stab at moving the fruit. He wasn't focusing on up and down, side to side, or front and back anymore so much as just  _moving_  it, feeling he'd be satisfied if he budged the fruit at all.

_Relax, Luke...just relax_ , he told himself as he let out a slow breath. Again, he pictured the fruit, but this time imagined pulling it towards him just a little at a time with an invisible string, slowly dragging it to the edge of the crate. The Force hummed around and through him, though Luke's brow was still furrowed as he worked to keep his mind clear of all thoughts but his current task, eyes shut again where he couldn't see the effect he managed to have on the fruit the same time that he could in his mind's eye. In fact, he was certain he'd at least budged the fruit a little, moved it somewhere...

Anakin watched as Luke continued to attempt moving the object. The fruit wobbled some, and then held still. Anakin remained patient, knowing from experience that levitation wasn't the easiest skill to learn.

Luke was grateful for his father's patience; it took the stress off of Luke because he wasn't so worried about Anakin becoming impatient with Luke's lack of progress. However, he was starting to feel the beginnings of annoyance that he couldn't do anything other than make the fruit wobble.

What was he missing?

Ben's voice came back to him from earlier, and Luke stretched out with everything he had, knowing that he didn't have that strong of a connection to the Force right now and he was rather new to everything. Maybe it just had to do with how strong his connection was.

So, reaching out with everything he had—without trying too hard, as Anakin had suggested earlier—Luke wrapped invisible fingers around the little blue fruit that had been taunting him and  _tugged_.

Anakin felt his son strain, but he was proud to see Luke did work on deepening his sense in the Force. However, Luke finally gave a huge tug...and the fruit twitched mightily, but remained in place. Luke sighed and dropped his hand.

Before Luke could degrade himself, Anakin stepped forward and placed his other hand on Luke's left shoulder.

"Luke, let me show you what the Force is, let me help you feel it," he offered. "I know when I was younger and learning, I would have given up my meals for such a treat." He gave Luke a meaningful look. "But I won't force you into it."

Luke frowned, not quite sure what his father was talking about. "How are you going to help me feel the Force?"

Anakin allowed a small smile. "Just relax, open your mind, and trust me."

Luke felt a trill of premonition go through him at Anakin's words, but he nodded, relaxing on the crate the best that he could. Hesitantly, Luke opened himself up to the Force, trying to remain relaxed as he waited for...whatever Anakin was going to do.

Anakin closed his eyes and opened himself fully to the Force, letting it fill his whole being. Only when he was completely immersed did he stretch his mind out to Luke's.

He was gentle and patient, taking hold of Luke's mind, and directing tendrils of his awareness. He then guided Luke to his own mind and let Luke feel the utter peace and warmth the Force brought.

Anakin let Luke see the Force how Anakin saw it, which was many things. It was a breath of fresh air in an otherwise stifling world and it was a burst of warm sunshine on a cold day, caressing his soul with a mother's loving touch. It was his strength, his sixth sense in the heat of battle, moving him in ways that defied all science.

The Force, to Anakin, was a constant friend; it was there for him at all times. It was a compass, morally, physically, and otherwise.

Then, still grasping Luke like a father would grasp a child's hand, Anakin imagined himself leaping with Luke into a deep pool. They plunged beneath the surface, and Anakin let Luke realize how much sharper his senses were.

They could hear the remarks of Threepio to Artoo in the main seating area as though they were only a few feet away and whispering. They saw the way the very ship beneath their feet worked, felt the surge and hum of all her components.

They felt clearly the ire of Princess Leia as she fumed over something Solo had said.

Anakin then took Luke to a place he had never shown anyone. He took Luke to the hidden place in his heart where he kept his mother alive, and now Obi-Wan as well.

He showed Luke the remembered caresses of Shmi's hand to his cheek when she comforted him, the way his heart had burst with pride whenever she was proud of him.

He showed Luke the brotherhood Anakin and Obi-Wan had shared, and then he let everything go silent.

He had learned during one of the many long hauls through hyperspace that in this silence could be heard the whispers of the Force itself, and of those within it and those who'd become one with it again.

Then, gently, carefully, Anakin returned Luke to the lesson without breaking contact, and showed him how manipulation of the Force was as much an act of will as it was one of trust.

He moved the fruit and let it hover between the pair before he carefully withdrew and opened his eyes, the fruit still floating between them.

Luke slowly opened his eyes, feeling as if he'd been living in a dull world all of his life. Only now did he truly feel and see. Everything was so much more vibrant, and Luke felt as if cotton had been unplugged from all of his senses to allow him to experience things the way they were meant to be. Luke also felt that now he truly knew his father after seeing him so bare in the Force. He had seen a few tendrils of what Luke could only explain as darkness, but those tendrils were overwhelmed by the warmth of light and love and bravery Luke felt in his father as well.

And when his father had allowed that moment of peace with just the Force, Luke had felt and then  _known_  that he was starting on a path that would bring the adventure Luke had always wanted...though he'd also felt that it would be littered with tragedy among the happiest of moments he could ask for should he chose to follow it.

All of this flowed through his mind as the Force ran through his very veins and soul, neither interrupting the other. Luke let the Force have its way with him, trusting it as he'd done on the death star to work as he focused on the task at hand.

Only after Luke managed to register everything that had happened did he notice the sudden emptiness that had come from his father's withdraw. He saw the fruit floating between them as well, and his eyes widened in surprise when he realized that was  _him_. The fruit dropped once Luke was distracted by the feelings of success, and he caught the fruit effortlessly before it hit the ground, not even caring it had dropped. That didn't matter, because he'd still lifted it. It might have been with help, but he'd still done it, if only briefly.

Anakin smiled openly at Luke.

"That, my son," he said quietly, "is the Force. And to access it, all you need is belief and trust...in  _you_."

Luke was still staring at the fruit in wonder as if it was still floating in front of him, turning it over in his hand almost absentmindedly. He looked up at his father, a thousand indiscernible emotions flooding through him.

"Thank you...for showing me that," Luke said in a near reverent tone of voice

Anakin merely nodded, squeezing his son's shoulders affectionately.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the rebel base Leia had directed them too—a moon for a planet by the name of Yavin—Luke was able to walk around on his leg. Of course it was with a limp and not without pain, but he could walk on his own. Luke was currently sitting in the lounge, however, mulling over something Leia had said earlier as he waited for the  _Falcon_  to land.

She'd said the Empire would come after them, most likely with the Death Star—as that was apparently the name of the giant battle station—but Artoo apparently had information on a weak point that would allow the Rebellion a chance to destroy the superweapon and win the fight, though she hadn't said what the weak point was.

And Luke had decided that he wanted to help however he could.

Anakin paused on his way out of the ship, catching sight of Luke sitting alone in the lounge.

"Luke? You alright?" he asked curiously.

Luke rapped his fingers against the table, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "I'm just thinking...about how they're going to need help fighting that battle station, and...I want to help. Whatever they're going to do, I want in."

Anakin nodded, grinning knowingly. "You're a Skywalker alright; I plan to help as well."

Luke let out a slow, relieved sigh; for a second Luke had worried his father would want him to sit it out due to his injury, so hearing that Anakin approved was a relief. Luke stood up and shrugged his poncho back on as the  _Falcon_ started to shut down, remaining steady on his feet before he offered Anakin a faint smile. "Good, because I have the feeling they're going to need all the help they can get."

Anakin snorted. "These kinds of groups usually do."

Han appeared in the doorway, Chewbacca right behind him as he took a moment to stretch. "Her worshipfulness said that we would have enough time to clean up and that a briefing would be around dusk. I figured you two would want to know about that. She only told me because she's not paying me until after the briefing."

Luke bit back his comment, deciding to leave it for later. Maybe after the briefing Han would see how much the Rebels needed someone like him to help and he'd decide to stay. "Where is Leia?" he decided to ask instead.

"Waiting for us by the ramp," Han said, nodding back towards the hall he came down.

"Well we shouldn't keep her waiting long," Luke said firmly. "Who knows how much time we have before the Imperials catch up?"

Anakin followed Luke and Solo, doubting the smuggler would stay and fight. Smugglers were a breed all of their own. Their rules were simple; take care of yourself first, friends second. All else was unimportant.

So they met Leia by the ramp, and she threw Han a glower, but softened when she spied the two Skywalkers.

"How are you both doing?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to stoke any old regrets from them.

Anakin waved a quiet hand. "We're fine, thank you. I would like to help in the coming fight, if you've got an extra ship."

"Me too," Luke pitched in, making it a point to appear as if his leg wasn't bothering him at all. Leia smiled at him as they descended the ramp, causing his heart to flutter a little. Leia led them to a small transport, seeming perfectly at ease in the busy surroundings of the Rebellion base. Luke, on the other hand, was momentarily distracted while he took his seat on a transport between his father and Han as he looked around the planet they had landed on, amazed by the first sight of a forest he'd ever experienced in his life and then by the astounding size of the hangar and the seemingly endless line of X-Wing fighters inside of the base.

Anakin, seeing Luke's attention fixated in their surroundings—mainly the trees and ships—smiled as he recalled his first time on another planet.

He remembered being astounded when they'd arrived on Naboo. How could so much water have existed in one place? Such a source of water on his home planet of Tatooine would have been fiercely guarded and fought over until it became a bloody war-zone.

As for the ships, Anakin found he rather liked the design, and noted how similar they were to the starfighters the clones used in his time.

Anakin though of telling Luke about his first time in a starfighter, but decided to allow Luke to experience this first time for himself.

They traveled deeper into the hangar where Leia spotted someone and leapt off the tram they rode. Anakin noted a white-haired gentleman in a khaki uniform.

"Princess Leia, thank goodness you're alright." The man drew Leia into a brief embrace. "When we heard about Alderaan, we feared the worst."

Leia gave him a short smile of gratitude before she got down to business.

"I'm afraid there isn't much time, Commander." Leia motioned for Artoo to accompany them, and the astromech followed obediently.

Luke, fully aware that they weren't allowed in this meeting between Leia and any other high ranking Rebellion officer in the base, made a beeline for the nearest X-Wing as soon as the transport stopped, running a hand over the nose of the ship and admiring the design. If the Rebellion leaders did decide to let the two Skywalkers in on the upcoming battle, would he be able to fly one of these? He surely hoped he would. Luke cast a glance towards the cockpit, making sure the pilot wasn't around to scold him for touching the ship—he'd already had enough experience with Han to know that was something he shouldn't do...at least when the pilot was around.

Anakin kept Luke in his peripherals as he too moved to inspect a nearby ship. This particular model, while similar to the ARC-170's that the clones used, was slimmer and sat only one person. It also looked to use four laser turrets on its s-foils. Anakin also spotted a place behind the tiny cockpit for an astromech droid.

Not sharing Luke's qualms about touching the fighter, Anakin ran a reverent hand over the hull and then climbed the ladder to see the interior of the cockpit.

Luke saw his father up and inspecting the cockpit, and was about to do the same when Han called to him from across the hanger.

"Hey, Kid! Anakin! Come on, they're going to show us where we can get cleaned up!" he called, standing beside a lanky rebel and waving the two Skywalkers over. Luke allowed himself a small smile; he could sure use a good wash. Luke gave the X-Wing one last wistful look before making his way over to Han; he could always come back afterwards.

Anakin gave the controls one more quick look before he followed Luke to where the smuggler and pilot waited.

The pilot gave Anakin a pointed look. "Did you like my X-Wing?"

Anakin was undeterred. "I did. They're actually descendants of the ARC-170's from the Clone Wars, am I right?"

The pilot lifted an impressed brow, obviously not expected that. "Yeah, that's right, but these are Incom T-65 models. They hold one man and one droid, and while they don't have rear guns, I believe them too be more maneuverable."

"They are more streamlined," Anakin agreed. "They're beautiful things."

The other smiled. "That they are." He held out a hand to Anakin. "Wedge Antilles."

Anakin took the proffered hand. "Anakin."

Wedge frowned. "No last name?"

"It's complicated," Anakin said. "But we  _are_  in your side."

Eager as always and not about to be left out, Luke extended a hand as well. "Well, I can give you mine—Luke Skywalker," Luke said, shaking Wedges hand. Han didn't bother with a handshake. He just nodded to the pilot.

"Han Solo," he said evenly. Apparently he wanted to hurry up and clean up.

The Skywalkers and Wedge continued to talk flying and ships until Wedge showed them all to temporary quarters where they could clean up.

"Thank you," Anakin told their guide. "Who do we see about flying with you guys?"

"I'll ask my commander," Wedge promised.

"Fair enough." Anakin couldn't wait to try out the simulators for the X-Wing. "See you shortly."

With that Anakin took his leave, grateful for a chance to shower and get some fresh clothes on.

* * *

Luke was giddy when it was his turn for a shower, excited to be able to take a real, long shower after everything that had happened. He was initially alarmed when the water turned red before he remembered his injury and forced himself to not think about it, spending quite a bit of time under the steaming hot jets of water before he finally got out. He was eager to head towards the simulator, hair still dripping with water when he finally emerged.

Anakin, meanwhile, was already sims, eagerly awaiting his turn. He couldn't believe he was going to be able to fly a future fighter. This would be fun!

"All right, Anakin," the man in charge said as he approached. "It's all set, so hop in and signal when you are ready."

"Will do," Anakin promised, already ascending the ladder and seating himself.

He took his time acquainting himself with the controls as a pilot versus an onlooker. He then placed the helmet on his head and signaled readiness.

"Alright, here we go," the man replied.

* * *

It took Luke a little while, but he eventually was able to find the sims, freshly washed, still a little wet, and in a fresh bandage and set of clothes. When he arrived, he was surprised to sense his father already inside of the sim. Feeling excitement creep in, Luke moved to where he could see how and what Anakin was doing.

Anakin took the yolk as his screens came to life with a view of space, breathing deeply and centering himself.

He executed a few test maneuvers while he waited for the enemy to show up, getting a feel for the way the X-Wing moved and fired.

Then his scopes lit up with several red blips, indicating enemy ships approaching. Anakin headed straight for them, letting loose with a deadly salvo of laser fire as he dove down their middle.

The TIEs—as he had learned they were called—scattered away from his attack, and Anakin barrel-rolled to follow the pair to port. He gunned one down long before it had a chance to see him coming. The second dove, but Anakin kept on his tail. The ship ahead of him abruptly cut power, forcing Anakin to either do the same or overshoot his target. But if he overshot, then he would be vulnerable for an attack.

Anakin thus slowed, but then he realized that it had been a ploy when the remaining two TIEs from the original quartet came at him from starboard and port respectively.

Anakin dove as their green lasers lanced out. The starboard TIE exploded from crossfire, but the port-side ship managed to evade, following Anakin. Anakin's cockpit sang out with a lock-on alarm, and he grimaced, beginning to spiral his ship steeply, and praying the X-Wing could hold out.

Next his ship was bathed in green laser fire, but then Anakin took a risk and abruptly stopped his dive, feathered the repulsors, and then looped up and around to come up behind the enemy ship, taking him out quickly.

That left one TIE fighter.

* * *

Luke watched Anakin's maneuvers with rapt interest, entranced as he watched his father dip and weave as he took out ship after ship. Luke wasn't the only one that was awed by Anakin's performance; every eye that was close enough to see was riveted onto Anakin's simulation, and suddenly Luke felt as if he had quite the reputation to live up to as a Skywalker.

He sincerely hoped his own simulation would go as well as Anakin's was going.

Anakin should have figured the best enemy pilot of the group would be saved for last. He had been chasing the guy's tail for three minutes straight, pulling maneuvers he had only ever attempted when Obi-Wan wasn't watching.

But then the pilot made his mistake.

Or so he wanted Anakin to believe. But he recognized the front this time, and was ready for it. When the pilot banked hard right and made as if to loop about, Anakin flew straight and true. Then, when the TIE made to come after him to port, Anakin slammed on the breaks, stood the ship on end and flipped it over so he was upside down...but facing the other ship head-on.

He let fly his salvo and was rewarded with a dead-on hit.

Anakin grinned widely and righted his ship, waiting to see if there would be any more enemies, but his screens went blank.

Removing the helmet, Anakin opened his door and descended the ladder, feeling lighter than he had since he had arrived in the future.

He had always loved flying; it was his one true passion outside of his wife and the Force. Well, and now his son as well.

_Speaking of_ , Anakin thought.  _Where is Luke?_

Luke rushed up to Anakin, grinning broadly from ear to ear. "That was amazing!" he told his father passionately, standing right beside the ladder of the sim. "I've never seen anyone fly like that!"

Anakin blushed uncharacteristically. He had received praise before, but to hear it from his son...that was a new and humbling experience.

"Thank you," Anakin replied, clapping his son on the shoulder. "Are you next?"

Luke mussed his still-wet hair, glancing around at the randomly assembled bystanders. "I don't know, I mean I just got here and just rushed up here, but if nobody else is getting in I could go next.

Anakin lifted his lips in a teasing smirk. "Yes, because there are so many lined up." He chuckled, then stepped aside. "Go on; show them what you can do. I know you'll do great."

Luke blushed at his father's sarcastic remark and praise before he too climbed into the simulator, getting situated and running his hands eagerly over the controls. He'd missed being in the cockpit, the pilot of a ship, even if it had only been messing around back home on Tatooine. He situated the helmet over his head, eagerly awaiting the simulation to start. He'd heard that the sims constantly changed, and he wondered if he'd get a simulation different from the four ships his father had.

The blank simulation in front of him suddenly powered to life, and Luke felt anticipation and adrenaline rush through his system, eyes focused on the artificial stars in front of him.

Anakin, meanwhile, found a good spot where he could observe Luke's flight and watched calmly.

For a moment, all was perfectly serene as Luke banked starboard, did a simple loop, just little things to get a good feel for the ship. He had only just righted the X-Wing when the blips appeared on his monitor, and the real challenge began.

He hadn't been expecting just how much of a challenge it was going to be.

Instead of the four ships Anakin had taken on, Luke found himself face to face with an actual Star Destroyer, which had its own hangar of TIE's inside, as was common knowledge. Luke swallowed the panic that wanted to rear its head and instead forced himself to focus, studying the ship in front of him as he dodged the initial fire from the Destroyer. He immediately began to seek a weakness, his mind flashing back to what his father had said in the cockpit when they had raced past the blockade in the  _Falcon_.

_Use their size against them._

In a daring move others would consider suicide, Luke angled the fighter down at the Destroyer, plunging into a steep dive before he leveled out to skim along the surface of the Destroyer, weaving between the laser fire of the turrets positioned on the ship. He only had so long before the TIEs started coming out and his task would become that much harder. It was best to get as many hits in as he could.

One of the laser blasts came uncomfortably close, though Luke still managed to dodge the blast, arching up and setting off one of the proton torpedoes at the Destroyer's bridge. It only weakened the bridge shields, but he'd expected that much. He would have called a glitch in the system if that one shot had destroyed the bridge.

The scream of TIE fighters reached Luke's ears as he came around for another pass, and he took in the sight of three TIEs on his starboard side and two coming in from behind; and that was just at the moment.

Luke took a deep breath, truly in the zone as he took another shot at the bridge in passing, weakening the shields further before he broke off to take care of the trio of TIEs before they could cause him some real damage, knowing if he didn't take care of them now they'd hurt his progress. Besides, he only had two proton torpedoes left.

Luke took out the first TIE without any difficulty in his first pass, coming back around in a sharp turn to shoot down the second before he had to dodge the fire of the third, veering sharply to the left and angling himself back towards the Destroyer, the TIE right on his tail. Luke did his best to keep from worrying about how close the TIE was, focusing on how close he was getting to the Destroyer and how close the other two TIEs—which he had not forgotten about—were to his ship as well. When the Destroyer filled his viewport Luke pulled sharply up to level out and swung the ship to the port side in a tight turn, coming right around one of the turrets for good measure. Sure enough, he was rewarded with a fiery explosion right behind him, though the two screaming TIEs that had joined the dogfight had not been the source, just the one on his tail. Luke pulled up and came back around, peppering the TIEs and the surface of the Destroyer with laser fire as he came back around, turning his attention to the turrets on the Destroyer and taking out a few of those on the way. More TIEs were screaming towards him from the hanger, and Luke decided he seriously needed to do something about the constant flow of TIEs that would eventually become a problem.

But first...

"Come on, come get me," Luke murmured, tucking into a dizzying spin to avoid the laser fire of his current two TIE pursuers, leading them right towards the bridge. It looked like he was playing chicken with the bridge, coming alarmingly close in another maneuver that seemed to be suicide. At the last possible moment, Luke pulled up hard, nicking the top of the bridge as he barely managed to clear the top of the structure. The two TIEs, however, crashed right into the bridge, and Luke grinned as he was rewarded with the explosion not only from the TIEs, but also from the bridge.

He was glad he'd weakened the shields first earlier.

Grinning, Luke turned around to deal with the rest of the TIEs, frowning as he took in the six screaming towards him together. Luke ducked low below the ships, angling towards one of the Destroyer's main hangers and pushing forward on the throttle. Once he passed the hanger the first time and confirmed that there were shields, he came back around to face the TIEs, opening fire on them simply to irk them into following him again. Three broke off immediately, though the other three were right on Luke's tail, which was what he wanted. He led them away from the Destroyer first, keeping an eye out for the other three as he weaved around the laser fire they sent towards him flipping the X-Wing in short spins to avoid the blasts before he finally saw the other three coming around to box him in, and Luke angled back towards the hanger. He came close enough to see more TIEs prepping to fly out of the hanger, and he opened fire past the three TIEs coming around in front of him on the first TIE that started to exit the hanger. A huge fireball followed as Luke fired on the other three as well, causing them to scatter as he took down another one and pulled up to skim the top of the Destroyer. There was a huge explosion that rocked the ship as two of the TIEs crashed into the hanger and into the other TIEs inside of the hanger, effectively putting it out of commission. Now for the other one...

A small curse slipped past his lips when one of the remaining TIEs scored a hit on his left wing, but Luke managed to keep the X-Wing steady, brain searching for one more way to creatively take out the hanger so the TIEs wouldn't suspect it.

Luke kept an eye on the remaining three TIEs, pulling up and coming back around to face the three TIEs and open fire again, managing to catch one of the three in the cross-hairs to cut the enemy craft down to two. Surprisingly, Luke found that he was sweating.

His hands working tirelessly, Luke maneuvered his ship to head towards the remaining hanger. He put enough distance between himself and the Destroyer that a TIE would feel comfortable coming up beside him. Luke allowed the two TIEs to flank him, picking up speed until he didn't dare push the fighter any faster. Just as they started coming up on the hanger, Luke suddenly veered to the starboard side and slammed into the TIE on the respective side, sending the ship careening into the other hanger. He swiftly barrel rolled so he'd be on the port side of the remaining TIE, swinging to starboard again to crash into the TIE and send it careening into the hanger as well. Luke pulled the ship to port far away from the Destroyer, watching the fire on the ship spread in silent satisfaction before the sim went blank. He pulled off the helmet with a grin and ran a hand through his still wet hair, noticing that he had sweat on his brow as well.

Anakin whooped loudly when Luke finished, having remained silently focused on his son's every move. Now he bounded for the ladder just as Luke had done and gave him an almost slap-happy grin when the young man at last emerged.

"And you were worried!" Anakin teased, grabbing Luke into jovial one-armed hug. "You did amazing! Look at those scores!"

Luke was grinning and laughing, his father's praise causing his heart to soar as a blush colored his cheeks. They made their way down the ladder, Luke a little shakily as the adrenaline was still wearing off. "I wasn't expecting that. Maybe a few TIEs, but not an entire Destroyer! At least it wasn't an entire fleet."

Anakin gave him a conspiratorial look. "Just be glad you weren't dueling droid fighters; those things  _literally_  never stop coming at you."

Luke grimaced. "That would have been a nightmare. I'll pass, thank you. One step at a time," Luke told him, smiling. His eyes danced mischievously. "Are you sure you don't want to get back in and see if you can match it?"

Anakin grinned widely, enjoying this banter with his son immensely. "Nah, I'll let you have your moment while it lasts..." he remarked with a playful wink.

At that moment the pair were approached by Wedge Antilles and the man who'd run their simulations.

"Well, gentlemen, your scores are impressive," the other man commented. "But can you make consistent runs?"

Anakin, still holding Luke in a fatherly embrace, shook the young man's shoulders. "You've got a future squad leader standing right in front of you, Sir."

Luke's blush deepened—if that was possible—at his father's statement. "I wouldn't say that," Luke said in embarrassment, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't used to this kind of praise, and for his father to suggest Luke could lead his own squad...

At the moment, it made Luke's insides squirm with nerves; he hadn't even been in his first firefight yet.

Anakin sensed Luke's embarrassment and deftly deflected the attention away from him. "I'll go again if you want, Sir."

"All right."

Anakin and Luke thus spent the next two hours at the simulators, being run through varying tests of difficulty. Luke had been shot down twice in his sims, Anakin had sustained heavy damage on one, but had managed to pull through...but barely.

It wasn't until the same man approached them again that they got a reprieve.

"Well, I'd like to offer you both a positon in Red Squadron for the upcoming battle. Usually we only run twelve to a squad, but I think we all agree these aren't normal circumstances."

"Well I'm in," Anakin replied, looking to his son. "Luke?"

"Well of course!" Luke said, eyes wide in surprise and excitement. "Count me in!"

Anakin smiled at Luke's enthusiasm, but it was suddenly tempered by the realization that his son was about to get a bit of a slap in the face. This would be Luke's first actual, real life dogfight. Anakin managed to hide his unease though, and he walked with Luke to get prepared for the briefing that was about to start.


	6. Death Star Assault

* * *

Anakin took a seat in the third row from the back, Luke next to him with Wedge on their right. Pilots surrounded them, arrayed in their brilliant orange flight suits and chattering away until General Dodonna stepped forward and signaled for quiet. It didn't take long before his request was met.

"Good evening," Dodona began. "As you all know by now, the Empire is on our doorstep. We have studied the data readouts Princess Leia secured for us, and have found one small weakness we believe to be our only chance at stopping the Death Star."

The man motioned to Artoo Detoo, who plugged in and began to display a holographic image on the display monitor the pilots could see.

"Now, the station is split along the equator by a trench which is protected by turbolaser mounts and. of course, TIE fighters," Dodonna continued once the display was active. As he spoke, the image shifted accordingly. "Fighters will be required to fly down this trench until they come to a shaft which leads directly to the main reactor." Dodonna paused, no doubt imagining the reaction his next words would cause. "Unfortunately the target area is only two meters wide."

Murmurs immediately began to spread about the room, though Anakin merely lifted a brow.

"That's impossible, even for a computer!" Wedge muttered next to Luke, who leaned in to reply confidently.

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters..."

Anakin snickered to himself; definitely a Skywalker, that boy.

Dodonna continued after a moment. "You must use a proton torpedo as the shaft is ray shielded."

Anakin listened intently, noting how the Rebels were going to send trios into the trench—one to make the shot, and two to protect the point person. It was crazy, but it could work.

"Are there any questions?" Dodonna asked as he completed the debriefing.

No one had any, so he nodded. "Very well then. May the Force be with you."

Anakin sat back, considering everything that was happening as the room cleared out and pilots moved to the hangars. Anakin spied Leia and was caught up in sudden remembrance that she reminded him of someone. But once again his musings were cut short when Luke nudged him.

"You coming?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah."

Luke smiled at him. "We're not in the stars yet; bring your head back to the surface," he teased. He was finally settled into a comfortable place where he could tease his father, and he was rather pleased with himself about it. "I believe we're supposed to be suiting up right now."

Anakin lifted a brow at Luke. "Let's see who can be ready first, shall we?"

Luke walked off with a challenging grin, but Anakin hung back and stopped Artoo on his way out.

The droid whistled excitedly at him, and Anakin did not need a translator to understand him.

He smiled ruefully. "I know, I want to fly with you, too, but I need you to be up there with Luke. Keep him safe, Artoo. Take care of my son, okay?"

Artoo tootled softly, bumping Anakin's leg. "Thanks, buddy."

Anakin then made his way to a ready room and began suiting up, though he wasn't used to wearing a flight suit; he never wore one during the Clone Wars, but he also knew that these X-Wings were different.

Anakin dressed as swiftly as he could and then made his way to the hangar where Red Squadron would be waiting.

* * *

Luke glanced about the hangar with an awed expression on his face, watching people busy from left to right in their bright orange flightsuits, his helmet under his arm. Over the loudspeaker, a voice rang clearly through the entire hanger.

"All flight troops, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations."

And that was when Luke's eyes rested on Han, who was loading boxes onto the  _Falcon_  with Chewbacca and keeping his gaze down so he didn't have to see the rush around him. Luke could practically see Han trying to avoid the guilt as he approached the smuggler, deciding to try one last time.

"So...you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" Luke asked accusingly.

"That's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you?" Han shot back. His features softened, taking in Luke with an expression of genuine concern. "Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you."

Luke felt his temper flare, and he struggled to keep it under control, gesturing around him. "Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them!"

Han scowled, picking up another box. "What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like... _suicide_!"

Luke felt like Han had slapped him with how cold he was, his expression puckering as his temper flared again and his grip on his helmet clenching into a tight hold.

"All right. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" Luke replied bitingly, turning to stalk away.

Genuine guilt and a flicker of pain flashed through Han's eyes, and he took a step towards Luke. "Hey, Luke...may the Force be with you," he said softly, just barely loud enough for Luke to hear.

Luke paused, hesitating, cast Han one last glance, and then turned away from Han to head towards his X-Wing.

Leia spied Luke walking with his head down and she paused to speak to him. "Luke, are you okay?"

Luke sighed heavily, looking away. "Oh, it's Han. I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind..."

Leia thinned her lips, freshly annoyed with the Corellian. "Luke, he's got to follow his own, chosen path. No one can choose it for him."

Luke sighed, shaking his head. "I only wish Ben were here. Anakin just...well, neither of us...things just aren't right without him."

Leia sighed softly, feeling for him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and then kissed his cheek.

"Cheer up, okay?" she said softly before walking away.

Anakin, already standing next to his ship and talking to his Artoo unit R2-C4—Anakin had already nicknamed him Boomer—opened his mouth to comment to Luke about his tardiness when he caught the boy's downcast appearance.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Anakin asked worriedly.

Luke, dazed, shook his head, a hand still to his cheek. "Huh...no...no, I'm fine, just think..." Luke trailed off as he spotted someone over Anakin's shoulder, eyes going wide and his countenance immediately brightening. "Biggs?"

The other pilot heard his name and looked up, and surprise flashed across his face, followed by a broad grin. He raced over to Luke, who embraced Biggs like a long lost brother, grinning like a fool. "Luke! I don't believe it! How'd you get here...are you going out with us?" Biggs asked in a rush.

"Biggs! Of course, I'll be up there with you! Listen, have I got some stories to tell..." Luke said just as quickly. They were interrupted the next moment by the Red Leader approaching them.

"Are you...Luke Skywalker? Have you been checked out on the Incom T-Sixty-Five?" Red Leader asked.

"Sir, Luke is the best bush pilot in the outer rim territories," Biggs said with a wide grin.

Anakin was taken a little aback at Luke's exultant greeting of the young man named Biggs. He had rarely seen Luke so excited to see someone. Shrugging it off, Anakin waited patiently for Luke to finish.

The Red Leader clapped Luke on the shoulder, causing Luke to smile. "I met your father once when I was just a boy; he was a great pilot. You'll do all right. If you've got half of your father's skill, you'll do better than all right."

Luke blushed at the compliment, fully aware that his father was actually standing right there. "Thank you, Sir, I'll try," Luke said before Red Leader walked away. Luke turned his attention back to Biggs, who was already speaking.

"I've got to get aboard. Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back. All right?" Biggs asked, already stepping away.

Luke nodded emphatically, but just as Biggs was about to leave, Luke called out to him. "Biggs; I told you I'd make it someday."

Biggs grinned, a light of pride for his best friend in his eyes as he continued to retreat, calling out over his shoulders. "You did all right. It's going to be like old times, Luke. We're a couple of shooting stars that'll never be stopped!"

Luke chuckled at that, turning back to face his father again with a smile on his face.

Anakin decided to have a bit of fun with Luke. "So, if your father was here, don't you think he would be trying to stop you from going up?" He grinned teasingly. "Cause you know, he's got to keep his own reputation up..."

Luke grinned as well, eyes glinting mischievously. "Hey now, that sounds like a challenge to me," Luke teased right back, already ascending the ladder into his fighter as a technician lowered Artoo into the astromech slot.

"This R2 unit of yours seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one?" the tech asked, looking at Luke doubtfully. Luke laughed and shook his head, grinning at the fact the tech was oblivious to how good of an astromech Atroo truly was. Experience tended to trump how new a droid or ship was.

"Not on your life! That little droid and I have been through a lot together. You okay, Artoo?" Luke asked the little droid. When Artoo gave him a confirming, cheerful tootle, Luke hefted himself into the X-Wing. "Good."

Anakin saluted Luke and ascended his own ladder, settling into the pilot's couch with a sigh. This was it.

He sealed his cockpit and signaled readiness to the ground crew.

"All set, Boomer?" Anakin called as he rose from the deck in the odd-ball thirteenth slot.

The droid acknowledged and Anakin took his ship up and into the atmosphere, welcoming the starry expanse of space.

He sent a mental nudge to Luke.  _Be careful Son._

Luke felt the nudge from his father, his heart warming at the concern and love he could sense from Anakin. He truly was blessed to be the son of Anakin Skywalker; no one could change that for him.

Taking a deep breath, Luke focused as the small fleet of X-Wing fighters made their way towards where they knew the Death Star was located. This was it; this was really happening. He felt his stomach squirm and the nerves started to settle in.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a very, very familiar voice.

_Luke, the Force will be with you._

Luke tapped his headset, thinking there must have been something wrong with the communications for a moment. There couldn't be any other explanation...

Though his father did say that if Luke listened he could hear those who'd passed through the Force...and he had heard Ben on the Death Star, he had no doubt about it...

Shaking the confusing thoughts away, Luke turned his attention back to the pending fight at hand as they started checking in. Luke waited until he heard Red Four name off to speak. "Red Five, standing by."

"Red Thirteen standing by," Anakin said when everyone else had called in.  _This is where the fun begins_ , he added to himself.

He marked Luke's fighter on his scopes so that he could find it easily on the battlefield.

"Boomer, keep tabs on Red Five, got it?"

_Dooeep!_

Anakin fell quiet, ready to fly. He had to admit that while the station had seemed huge from Solo's ship, he now felt like a fly amidst a swarm trying to sneak up on a highly sensitive Naboo shaak.

Anakin heard the com crackle to life with Wedge's voice. "Look at the size of that thing!"

Anakin chuckled. Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking such thoughts.

"Alright boys, let's make this count," Red Leader said. "Protect Gold Group while they make their attack runs."

"Yes sir!" Came several answers.

Anakin simply sat back and swerved off to take up a position where he could watch for enemy fighters.

Luke followed his squadron towards the surface of the Death Star, the chatter over the communications going by in a blur as his mind subconsciously registered the commands. His hands flew over the controls as he kept his starfighter even, weaving between the laser fire of the Death Star's turrets as he came low and fast along the surface.

_Just like the Star Destroyer in the Sim...kind of_ , Luke thought to himself. He eyed some of the turrets that were causing problems for his fellow pilots.

"This is Red Five I'm going in," he announced, coming even lower towards the surface of the Death Star as he opened fire on one of the stations that was controlling some of the Death Star's turrets. There was a huge explosion, and Luke felt a sudden spike of panic when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to pull up to avoid that fireball.

"Luke, pull up!" he heard Biggs shout in alarm over the communications. Luke managed to steady his fighter and avoid crashing into the Death Star during his temporary blindness, doing a quick once over his systems to make sure everything was still working properly as he calmed down again. "Luke, are you all right?"

"I got a little cooked, but I'm all right," Luke assured him calmly, pulling back up a little further from the Death Star surface.

As Luke was starting to come around for another run across the battle station's surface, he heard Red Leader's voice crackle to life over the communications device, the Leader's X-Wing flashing by him at the same time.

"Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower," Red Leader warned.

"I'm on it," Luke said shortly, eyes already zeroing in on his target. He could hear Biggs announce that he was also going in, asking for Porkins to cover him. Luke angled away when he noticed that Biggs was closer and looked like he could handle it, though he stayed near just in case. The pair landed a heavy hit on the tower, though there was heavy return fire as well.

"I've got a problem here," Luke heard Porkins say.

"Eject," Biggs ordered.

"I can hold it," Porkins protested.

"Pull up!" Biggs shouted, but it was too late. In the next moment Porkins ship erupted into flame, and he was gone. Luke shook himself, forcing himself not to focus on the loss of a squad member already and instead focusing on continuing to strafe the Death Star's surface. He barrel rolled over some heavy laser fire headed his way, heart pounding.

_Luke, trust your feelings_ , he heard Ben's voice say in his mind, and again Luke tapped his headset, frowning. He was starting to think it wasn't a coincidence and he wasn't hearing things.

He didn't get long to dwell on the matter.

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way," a voice from command said. Luke frowned, glancing around.

"My scope's negative, I don't see anything," he announced, still searching.

"Pick up your visual scanning," Red Leader told them all. "Here they come."

_Well, now things are about to get interesting_ , Luke thought to himself.

The scream of TIE fighters suddenly reached Luke, and he grimaced. It didn't take long for some of the TIEs to break off and target an X-Wing, taking him down in seconds. Luke didn't get long to think about the second loss, his gaze riveted to his friend. "Biggs, you've picked one up, watch it!" Luke warned.

"I can't see it! Where is he?" Biggs asked, voice strained. Luke's expression soured slightly as he dived towards his friend, hot on the tail of the TIE fighter.

"He's on me tight, I can't shake him!" Biggs stated. "I can't shake him!"

"Hang on Biggs, I'm coming in," Luke called, coming in hot behind the TIE fighter. Biggs dived for the surface, the TIE coming in close behind him before Biggs pulled sharply up, giving Luke a clear shot at the TIE fighter below. Luke opened fire, scoring a clean shot not only on the TIE but on the surface of the Death Star as well. He ran the length of the surface, looking for a new target now that Biggs was clear. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for  _him_  to become the target.

"Pull in, Luke, pull in!" Biggs called.

"Watch your back, Luke!" came Wedge's voice. "Watch your back, fighters coming in above you!"

Luke pulled sharply away from the surface, the TIE that had decided to make him its new target too close for comfort as he tried to lose him, pulling every trick he could think of. Still, as Luke rolled to the left to try and avoid the TIE, the TIE opened fire and scored a hit on his left wing, and Luke ground his teeth together.

"I'm hit, but not bad. Artoo, see what you can do with it; hang on back there," Luke ground out, somehow maintaining a level head despite the situation. The chatter about him continued over the communications, doing nothing to help Luke's growing nerves.

"Red Six, can you see Red Five?"

"There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?"

Luke didn't respond like he should have, eyes focused solely on the TIE that was still too close, feeling much too vulnerable at the moment.

"I can't shake him!" he shouted instead, partially out of frustration. He pulled close to the Death Star's surface, hoping to outmaneuver the small fighter as it seemed at the moment he wasn't going to be receiving any help.

Anakin had to fight every paternal instinct in his body not to rush to Luke and drag him from the fight as his son encountered problem after problem.

Anakin himself was faring rather well, considering he had about six TIE fighters on his tail. He had already taken out five, and it seemed the Empire had ganged up on him because he was a strong pilot.

Anakin kept a level head, putting all his experience to good use. He climbed for the stars once he was free of the main area of fighting, drawing his large tail with him. Then, once they were up high enough, Anakin took his X-Wing into a steep nose-dive.

As he had predicted, the gaggle of enemy fighters behind him followed. Anakin spun the ship first in a loose spiral to get the fighters on his six to do so as well. Then he tightened it, watching his scopes as the enemy also tightened their spirals...not realizing as they did so just how close to each other they were.

A chain-link explosion occurred, starring with the fighter closest to Anakin and ending up the line farther behind, lighting the darkness of space in a brilliant display.

Anakin smiled smugly...until he heard the latest com chatter.

_"Red Six, can you see Red Five?"_

_"There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?"_

_"...I can't shake him!"_

Anakin did not miss the note of panic in Luke's voice.

"Boomer, find Red Five!  _Now_!" Anakin ordered, peeling off from the main fighting toward where the Force was urging him to go.

Boomer bleeped and set to swift work before Luke's specially marked blip appeared...nowhere near the main fight.

"Stars, Luke, how'd you end up so far our?" Anakin wondered aloud. "Saddle up, Boomer, were going in!"

He didn't wait for a reply, swerving sharply to port and laying on speed.

"Boomer, reduce power to forward shields and put that energy in the engines." Anakin told Boomer.

The droid argued about that not being safe until Anakin cut him off.

"Do it!" he barked.

Boomer obeyed, and Anakin pushed his ship that much faster.

He finally spotted Luke trying to weave a path close to the Death Star's surface.

He saw the TIE gaining and Anakin drew so low to the surface that if he deviated he'd scrape paint off the belly of his craft.

Then Luke flashed past overhead and Anakin leapt up in his ship and flew straight at the TIE, spewing fire until it exploded seconds before he passed through where it had once been.

"Luke, are you alright?" he called worriedly.

Luke let out a slow breath, angling his fighter back towards the main fight just as Gold Leader announced he was getting ready for the first attack run on the exhaust port. "Remember that comment about Skywalkers always attracting trouble? I think I get it now." No sooner had the words left his lips did Luke suddenly silence, a dark, foreboding, icy feeling suddenly going down his spine. Involuntarily, he slowed his ship as well, shivering in his cockpit as it suddenly felt as if the temperature had plummeted. "Do you...do you feel that? I...I feel so cold..." he murmured.

Anakin sucked in a breath. "Yes I feel it. That's Vader; only a Sith Lord could give off such a presence. Luke, be extremely careful."

Luke nodded even though his father couldn't see him, trying to shake away the cold feeling invading Luke's senses. "I will..." he murmured, turning his attention back to his initial task of providing cover for any squadron that was running the trench. He pushed his X-Wing back up to the speed he'd been flying previously, eyes centered forward as he strafed the surface of the Death Star, centering his targets more on the turrets. Suddenly, Luke frowned as he noticed something particularly strange and alarming, something one of the pilots in the trench voiced aloud.

"The guns...they've stopped!" he said in surprise.

"...watch for enemy fighters..."

"They're coming in, three marks at two ten!"

Luke spotted the three TIEs, though he instinctively backed off when he realized that one of those fighters was the source of the intense cold, and the pilot of that fighter was flying like it was possessed, moving in ways Luke hadn't imagined were possible. The TIE was also heavily modified, though Luke couldn't tell what special modifications were on it from where he was flying. Grimly, Luke turned his attention back to the turrets that were still firing away from the attack run, attempting to shoot down the remaining X-Wings.

He'd only just decided to shift his attention when the modified TIE—Vader's TIE—took out one of the trench runners, already. Luke grimaced, alarmed by how quickly and easily the Sith had done it.

"It's no good, I can't maneuver!"

"Stay on target..."

"We're too close!"

"Stay on target!"

" _Loosen up_!"

There went the other one, not much longer after he'd spoken the words, shot down by Vader again.

That was when Gold Leader finally pulled up, speeding as fast as he could away from the trench, the trio hot on his heels.

"Gold Leader to Red Leader, lost Harry, lost Hutch."

"I copy Gold Leader."

"They came from behind—"

Another fireball and Gold Leader was gone, just like that. Luke swallowed, feeling a little sick. The speed that Vader had taken out the Gold trench runners...

Anakin had trouble not admiring the modified TIE, and indeed, he had the urge to drool over the craft. But his swift reminder of just who's ship it was came with three successive deaths from Gold Squadron.

Anakin grimaced, but kept at his task of strafing any fighters who ventured too close to his squad-mates.

Another trio of fighters—X-Wings this time—entered the trench, and Anakin bit his lip.

"Boomer, let's see if we can't get those guys some breathing room."

_Dooeep!_

Anakin took his ship in and strafed the TIE's taking out one...but it was merely replaced by another.

"Blast..." Anakin muttered.

"Luke, take Red Two and Three, hold up here and wait for my signal...to start your run," Red Leader suddenly said over the communications. Luke swallowed the spike of fear that wanted to work its way through him, taking comfort in the fact that Biggs, Wedge, and his father were all still waiting and weren't going into the trench yet. Maybe Red Leader would manage to hit the target on this go around...

Wedge and Biggs moved to flank Luke on both sides, and the pair stayed close to the trench, taking care of the turrets and keeping an eye out for the trio of TIEs that had mysteriously disappeared. Luke knew better than to think that they were gone, though...he still felt so cold...

"This is it!" Red Leader called out as the trio passed the laser turrets. A few moments passed while Luke waited anxiously for their next progress report.

"We should be able to see it by now," came the concerned voice of one of the wingmen.

"Keep your eyes out for those fighters," Red Leader scolded them.

"There's too much interference," the wingman replied. Luke found himself growing increasingly concerned for the trio.

"Red Five, can you see them from where you are?" Red Leader asked.

"No sign of any...wait." Luke paused, stilling as the cold presence grew stronger and the modified TIE came into view. "Coming in at point oh three five."

"I see them," the wingman from earlier said. Luke felt a sense of foreboding fall over them, and he suddenly felt as if he was soon going to be right in the middle of all of this.

Anakin had another pair of TIEs on his trail, though this pair kept splitting on him when Anakin tried to use their proximity against them.

He had to give them points for that, at least.

Anakin spied Red Leader and his wingmen in the trench, closely followed now by Vader and his team. Anakin grimaced, unable to do anything with the two TIEs currently on his tail.

He decided to take a page from Luke's book and he drew close to the superstructure, weaving a pattern. One pilot followed him verbatim, and ended up missing a hair-pin turn. His death was swift and fiery.

As for his friend, he'd had the sense to stay high up, where he could come down on Anakin. He grimaced, but then saw his opportunity and grinned.

"Boomer, be ready..." Anakin called.

He angled his fighter towards the trench, aiming to dip in just before Vader's trio. It would be risky, but it could also possibly buy Red Leader the few more seconds he kept mentioning.

Anakin sped up recklessly, his tail following, confident in his skills no doubt. But Anakin highly doubted the man behind him had ever flown Beggar's Canyon.

Anakin allowed the TIE to gain on him until he had no choice but to follow Anakin in his maneuvers or fly straight into Vader's oncoming ship.

Anakin feathered the repulsors and throttle in shifts, slowing his craft just enough to complete his chosen action.

At the last second he tipped his wing starboard and dipped just into the sights of Vader and his wingmen. Predictably the wingman shot...and Anakin blasted his repulsor to give his ship a sudden, vertical lift that the TIE behind him couldn't hope to match and he extinguished in a flaming ball.

Luke had been momentarily distracted by his father's astounding piloting skills, though he was roughly snapped back to the present when Red Leader—after losing both wingmen—suddenly cried out.

"It's away!"

Luke watched with rapt attention, praying the torpedo would hit as Vader's trio gained on Red Leader.

"It's a hit!" someone declared when there was an explosion, but Red Leader is quick to correct them.

"Negative, it didn't go in, it just impacted on the surface..."

Luke couldn't stand by anymore as Vader started to close in on Red Leader, and he got ready to engage. "Red Leader, were right above you; turn to point oh five, we'll cover for you."

"Stay there...I've lost my starboard engine...get set to make your attack run."

Luke felt his stomach momentarily disappear, staring in numb shock as Vader took out Red Leader once and for all. For a moment, it looked like fear would take over. They were going to lose...

_No_ , a firm voice said in Luke's mind, and suddenly Luke was at full attention, jaw set in firm determination.  _Leia is down there, so is Threepio and countless others._

"Wedge, Biggs, let's close it up; we're going in, we're going in full throttle," he said in a tone full of authority.

They didn't argue, falling right into place even though it was  _Luke_  who was the greenie here.

"Right with you, boss," Wedge said.

Biggs, however, voiced a concern as they plunged towards the trench. "Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?"

"It'll be just like Beggars Canyon back home," Luke replied calmly. He heard Biggs sigh.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you."

They started racing down the trench, Luke's eyes centered forwards. Wedge was the one to voice a worry this time. "My scope shows the tower but I can't see the exhaust port. Are you sure you can hit it?"

Laser fire rained down on them, and Luke's strain surprisingly didn't show much in his voice. He glanced anxiously around for the fighters. "Watch yourself; increase speed full throttle!"

"What about that tower?" Wedge pressed.

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" Luke ordered sharply.

Anakin, who had to dodge yet another wing of TIE fighters upon leaving the trench area, felt his blood ice over to hear Luke making his run at the exhaust port.

Anakin felt a premonition in the Force and diverted all power he could to getting back to that trench.

Luke growled under his breath as his ship showed there was something wrong. Now was  _not_  the time.

"Artoo that...that stabilizer's loose again, see if you can't lock it down!"

Artoo whistled in agreement and Luke focused on his run again, the trench going by in a blur. Then the guns went ominously silent again, and Luke suddenly felt sick, pushing his ship as fast as it would go. Just as his targeting computer showed it had the exhaust port coming up and gradually nearing a lock, there was the sound of laser fire, followed closely by a report from Wedge.

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you!" Wedge shouted.

"Get clear, you can't do any more good back there," Luke ordered, bringing his targeting computer around.

"Sorry!" Wedge replied as he pulled away. Surprisingly, the trio didn't follow him, though Luke's gut clenched when he realized they were more focused on  _him_.

The targeting computer continued to click, telling Luke he just wasn't close enough yet.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time, I can't hold them!" Biggs warned him.

"Artoo, try and increase the power!" Luke said, clearing his throat when his voice cracked.

The targeting computer was going too slow! At least for what was going on. Luke's anxiety was rising.

"Hurry up, Luke!" Biggs cried out again, and then a moment later. " _Wait_!"

There was a fiery explosion behind Luke, and Luke went numb at the realization that Biggs was...Biggs too was...

Luke was forced to shove the trauma and grief aside when the thought also occurred to him that he was wide open. He couldn't help but think that this wasn't going to work, at least not like this. He wouldn't make it if he kept—

_Use the Force, Luke._

For the third time, Luke was certain he'd heard Ben, and he paused in what he was doing with the targeting computer.

_Let go, Luke_ , Ben seemed to say, and Luke hesitantly pulled away from the device, already subconsciously reaching for the Force.

_Luke, trust me._

Finally, Luke took a leap of faith in his repetitive voice, and he switched off the targeting computer. He distantly heard worried voices over the comm unit over the action as a relative peace started creeping through him.

"Nothing's wrong...I'm all right," Luke said confidently and calmly, eyes zeroed in ahead of them as he felt the controls in his hands, expanding his senses around him and ignoring the cold presence behind him. There was something...oddly familiar about that presence besides the fact he knew it was Vader.

_Focus_ , he scolded himself. He was finally reaching a focused, confident calm when the unexpected and foreboding happened.

Vader scored a hit. A  _good_  hit.

"I've lost Artoo!" Luke cried out.

Anakin once more risked diverting shield energy towards speed, and just as he spotted Luke he heard the death of Biggs. Anakin felt his heart clenched for Luke, but then he growled low in his throat when Vader scored a hit on not only Luke...but took out Artoo as well!

Anakin felt his blood boil...and then he recalled the Dooku incident, and he fiercely brought himself under control.

However, he made certain Vader saw him coming. Anakin came in nose-first toward Vader's TIE, opening himself to the Force and stabbing a taunt at Vader.

He came so close to the TIE that when Vader retaliated, he could see the black helmet snap in his direction.

_Remember me?_  Anakin jibed rudely.  _Come and get me!_

He didn't expect Vader to do so with the station at risk, so Anakin decided to help him out. Stretching out with the Force, Anakin grabbed Vader's ship and  _yanked_  it off-course.

He felt Vader's indignation and smiled grimly...right before he remembered that his shields weren't up to full capacity.

Anakin swore fiercely, but he thanked the Force that Luke had the Sith Lord off his tail. Spiraling away from the Death Star, Anakin reworked the power even as he was chased by a livid Vader.

* * *

Darth Vader was vocally growling as he chased after the brash Jedi that had yanked him off course. He hadn't planned on chasing after the older Jedi, planning on taking out the son, the immediate threat and powerful, bright spot in the Force first. However, the arrogant father had ignited Vader's ire, and he finally had enough of the Jedi's taunting tactics. Besides, targeting the son had done just what Vader had thought it would and caught the father's attention, marking the son as an exploitable weakness.

Predictable.

Pathetic.

Still, as Vader chased close to the other Jedi's fighter, Vader begrudgingly admitted that the Jedi seemed to be a worthy opponent. He, like the son, was baffling in his power with the Force, and his piloting skills were admittedly up there with Vader's own skills.

That would only make it so much more satisfying when he killed the Jedi and took his son as an apprentice.

Vader stayed on the Jedi's tail, mirroring every move and calling the Jedi out on every feint he tried, almost sending the Jedi spiraling out of control on a few occasions. At the same time, the Jedi was able to keep Vader on his toes a few times as well, sort of reminding Vader of his earlier, brash days.

Vader cut off that train of thought before it could go any further, snarling over the fact that the memories had threatened to resurface and doubling his efforts to destroy the Jedi in front of him.

* * *

Luke swore instinctively when Anakin's fighter came out of nowhere and actually came rather close to his X-Wing as well as Vader's TIE, though he trusted his father's flying skills enough not to worry about Anakin hitting him. He was immensely grateful when Anakin got Vader off of his tail, but that still left the two TIEs, and he didn't know if he'd be able to make his shot before—

Suddenly, laser fire came out of nowhere, shooting down the two TIEs. Luke's confusion was short lived as a familiar voice blared over his communications and Luke grinned brighter than Tatoo I and II.

" _Yahoo_!"

Han Solo had returned, and the  _Millennium Falcon_ came in mercilessly, picking off the TIEs on Luke's tail. Luke returned his gaze towards the trench in front of him, his mind focused on the task at hand.

"You're all clear, Kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han Solo shouted to Luke over the communications. Luke could feel how close they were cutting it, and the Force sang to him that now was the time to pull that trigger, and so Luke did, pulling up sharply and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the torpedo go into the port. He banked hard to port, swinging around to leave the Death Star as fast as possible.

Before he spotted his father locked in an intense dogfight with Darth Vader and realized his father needed some help...bad.

* * *

Anakin wasn't too proud to acknowledge that he might have possibly bitten off a little too much with this maneuver; but he knew it was worth it if it saved Luke, which it had.

Still, Anakin was hard-pressed to keep ahead of Vader, never mind getting the drop on him. Anakin realized now that with Dooku he'd had it a little easy; the man had never flow his own craft, letting droids do that for him. Nor had Anakin ever gone toe-to-toe with him in a dogfight like this.

Darth Vader...he was a different breed altogether, and Anakin grudgingly gave him points where he'd earned them.

However, determined as ever to pull through, Anakin grit his teeth and gave his hands over to the Force, letting it guide him. Had he not trusted the Force, he'd have died long ago.

Anakin sensed Vader taking aim on his port-side S-foils, and Anakin scissored the wings so that the shots passed through vacuum instead of metal. Then he spun starboard and barrel-rolled port two seconds later when Vader's aim tracked a little ahead of him.

Anakin climbed nearly straight-up when Vader finally took a feint. Anakin had started to spin starboard once more, allowing Vader to get a lock on him...but when Vader finally tracked him and had just depressed his trigger, Anakin abruptly cut power long enough to dead-drop just below the other ship. Vader overshot him by a hairsbreadth and Anakin began a steep climb at that point.

Now he was pressed into his seat as he sped upwards from the Death Star in an effort to gain some distance between himself and Vader, drawing the man deeper and deeper into space. He allowed Vader to think he was just barely staying alive, when in reality Anakin was searching for something... _there_!

Anakin broke off from his climb and angled into a steep, reckless, and painful dive, spiraling to minimize his ship's chances of a lock-on. Vader passed Anakin at a seventy-degree angle, and had to stand his ship on end to follow Anakin, who was now gunning it full speed toward a small asteroid field Boomer had located for him.

Anakin felt Luke's triumph in the Force and risked a glance back toward the now-smaller Death Star, feeling in the Fore the impending death of the station. Anakin silently cheered Luke on before he was in the asteroids, Vader gaining ground by the second. It was clear the man was undeterred by the floating space-rock, and Anakin had to draw on his brief reading of Obi-Wan's jaunt through the belt of asteroids at Geonosis.

Anakin found the largest hunk of rock possible and maneuvered around its neighbors to get to it. He spotted a hole just large enough to fit two fighters side by side. Once he was in the darkness, he shut off his running lights, and flew by instinct and the Force alone, feeling where to go until he found what he wanted.

He slowed his ship and backed it deftly into a pot-hole and clamped the landing gear to her rock face. He then drew his presence so tightly to him that he was invisible when viewed in the Force...and waited to ambush.

* * *

Luke grimaced when he saw Vader and Anakin enter an asteroid field and he pushed his X-Wing in that direction, startling Han. "Luke! Kid, where are ya going?" Han asked in frustrated agitation.

"Anakin's locked in a dogfight with Vader, I'm going to go help him out," Luke replied, gaze fixated on the asteroid field in front of him as he sped to catch up. He sincerely hoped his ship was still in good enough shape to handle an asteroid field...and Vader, for that matter.

"Luke!" Han shouted, but Luke ignored him. Han knew that was Luke's father in that asteroid field, and there was no force in the galaxy that would make Luke leave his father behind.

With that, Luke entered the asteroid field about the same time that the Death Star finally exploded into a thousand pieces. He gasped from the sudden loss of life from all the people that had been on the Death Star, so sudden and painful that he swerved dangerously in the field before he got the ship back under control. The Death Star might have been destroyed, but for him the battle wasn't over yet.

Anakin also felt the Death Star blow, and he was suddenly glad he was where he was, safe inside his rock and not out where the blast wave would decimate his little fighter. He resolutely ignored the death-cries and pain in an effort to remain undetected.

However, when Luke tried to touch his mind, Anakin realized where the youth was and swore softly.

"Luke...what are you  _doing_?" he hissed. But then he felt Vader's mind pass over where he was and he went as still as the rock about him, letting the probe slide past like slick moss from a wet finger.

Then, clearly wary, Vader's ship passed Anakin's position...and Anakin let loose with all four laser-turrets, lighting up the tunnel with red death.

Anakin felt Vader's surprise and utter fury before the Jedi hit the throttle and sped form the vicinity. He needed to get clear while the Dark Lord was distracted. Anakin saw a maze of stalactites ahead and was forced to navigate them at a speed that would have put his podraces to shame...just to stay ahead of the now injured but none less upset Vader on his tail.

Vader paid no heed to the dangers of bringing the roof of the asteroid tunnel on their heads as he blasted green lasers Anakin's way. Anakin's ship took a hit on the upper port-side S-soil, and Boomer signaled that the part was now useless.

"We'll be fine..." Anakin assured the droid, thought he wished he felt as confident as he sounded. Without that fourth wing intact, his ability to stabilize the fighter was lessened, and that handicap could and probably would be the deciding factor in this match...

...unless...

Swiftly diverting enough attention to contact Luke, reaching out to the younger Skywalker through the comm unit he'd almost forgotten connected them.

"Luke! I need you to do something for me!"

* * *

Luke was a little skittish to be in an asteroid field without full shields and no Artoo, but he continued to weave between the giant rocks, eyes peeled for his father. He could vaguely sense Han and Chewbacca in the  _Falcon_ , lingering by the edge of the field and prepared to come in should Luke and Anakin need the assistance.

So focused was he on finding his father that he completely forgot that they were connected over the communications unit.

"Luke! I need you to do something for me!"

Luke jumped at the sudden sound of Anakin's voice, but reacted instantly. "Of course, what do you need? And where are you so I can find you?"

Anakin snorted, amused. "You'll find out rather soon. See the asteroid at point oh-seven-nine, the big one? I need you to sit and wait at the current bottom. You should see a tunnel exit. I'll be coming out hot with Vader on my rear...like right on it. So the second you see me, start firing!"

Luke felt a little uneasy at the thought of firing at his father, but set the uneasiness aside, focusing on the fact that his father needed him right now. "I'm on it," he said firmly, already moving into position. He wished yet again he had Artoo to help him, but the droid had been knocked out of commission by Vader, and now Luke was entirely on his own. Luke settled down in his designated position, fingers tense and ready on the controls to fire as soon as the pair came into view.

Anakin smiled smugly to himself, muttering to Vader even though the other couldn't hear him. "You think you're so great? Huh? Well, you're about to tangle with  _two_  Skywalkers!"

Anakin felt Luke's nervousness, and willed his son to be strong and do what needed to be done. Anakin didn't expect Luke to make a killing shot, but that wasn't the point to his being there. Anakin needed someone to cripple Vader's ship further.

Anakin heard groaning and saw his S-foil beginning to stress and fracture along the point it had been hit. He grimaced, willing his ship to remain in one piece long enough to get out of the asteroid. He saw the relative light of open space beyond the rapidly approaching hole and he clicked the comm unit on.

"Here we come!"

Luke tensed in anticipation, but instead of relying on his sight alone, Luke allowed himself to stretch out to the Force lest his eyes deceive him, allowing the Force to guide his hand. The Force suddenly sang to him that it was the moment to act again, and Luke fired at the perfect time to score a hit right on Vader's port engine. Luke let out a whoop of triumph, detaching from the asteroid to come up and cover Anakin's injured side.

"Han's right outside the asteroid field, he can provide cover for us if we need it," Luke told Anakin firmly before he was distracted by another voice over their communications.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Han asked.

"I figured I didn't need to ask," Luke replied evenly, snickering.

Anakin dove the instant Luke began firing, knowing that Vader wouldn't stop until he'd gotten a hit...or was taken out himself. And indeed, despite his engine being hit, the Dark Lord followed, his green lasers coming closer and closer...

Anakin felt a warning in the Force, and he slammed on the brakes, counting on Vader not being able to match his move with his crippled ship. Anakin grinned when Vader's ship  _did_  zoom past, unable to properly brake now that the one engine was crippled.

Anakin picked up speed once more, now on Vader's tail and using the Force—as he was oddly directed—to  _push_  the Dark Lord's ship so that he bounced against a small asteroid...but it sent his ship spiraling out of control and out of the fight.

Vader's anger was so potent that Anakin felt a lance of pain stab his mind and he cried out, sagging against his console, his vision going black for an alarming moment.

Luke panicked for a moment, using the wing of his ship to support Anakin's before his father could careen into one of the asteroids around. Luke could feel his father's pain through Force, although it was just a shadow and not enough to make Luke black out. It  _was_  enough to make Luke cry out as well, and he heard blurred voices talking in rushed tones, asking if he was all right—including Han. He ignored them and put all of his focus on keeping both ships steady, trying desperately to navigate both himself and his father through the asteroid field. He could only pray that Vader didn't turn whatever attack he'd turned on Anakin onto Luke. He didn't know if he'd be able to withstand such an attack.

Anakin, meanwhile, regained control of himself and forced himself back to work, taking the controls to help Luke.

"I've got it now, Luke, thanks," he said wearily.

That attack...it hadn't just been a plain mental assault, it had felt...intensely personal, like he had been trying to shoot a malfunctioning blaster but it backfired.

Anakin didn't understand it, but he did recall that they'd won.

"You did it, Luke!" Anakin praised his son. "I'm so proud of you!"

Luke breathed a relieved sigh, relaxing in his seat and breaking away from Anakin's fighter as the pair sped out of the asteroid field with the  _Falcon_ as their escort, speeding back towards Yavin. His father's praise thawed all of the negative feelings that had been building up, and Luke beamed even though Anakin couldn't see him. "I can't believe that really just happened," he replied.


	7. Tales From Beyond

* * *

As the Rebel Base came into view, Luke could feel the excitement and euphoria of those inside coming at him in waves and lifting his tired spirit. A grin slowly worked its way across his features as Luke realized all of that had really just happened. Han had returned to the fight when Luke had needed him most, Luke had blown up the Death Star, Leia and the others were all safe, and Anakin and Luke had outmatched  _Darth Vader_  in a dogfight.

To say Luke was exuberant or ecstatic when he finally touched down in the base's hanger was putting it lightly. Luke opened his cockpit to thunderous cheers as everyone crowded around the X-Wing of the pilot who had destroyed the Death Star and saved the Rebellion. Luke clambered out of the X-Wing, practically sliding down the ladder to the ground to greet the others, swinging his sweat-soaked hair out of his face. Leia was there almost instantly, shouting his name over and over with a smile to light the galaxy.

"Luke!"

Luke responded with a wild laugh, wrapping her up into a tight hug and spinning her around as she laughed hysterically, his leg all but forgotten as the adrenaline and excitement kept him going. He heard a similar exclamation from behind him, and turned to see a grinning Han Solo approaching him.

"Hey, Kid!" Han shouted, rushing up to Luke. Luke embraced Han as well, grabbing him by the front of the shirt.

"I knew you'd come back, I just  _knew_  it!" Luke exclaimed happily. As always, Han was quick on the comeback, and it only made Luke beam even more.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward!" Han told him, causing Luke to laugh. Leia went into to give Han a tight hug as well, opening an arm so Luke could make it a group hug.

"Hey, I knew there was more to you than money!" Leia told Han, and Han's already crazy grin widened.

Anakin's arrival was thankfully far less noticed, and he managed to slip in under the radar as it were as the crowd buffeted Luke and he received more personalized greetings from Leia and Solo.

Anakin was glad Luke could have this; Anakin knew it would be an important experience in his life to come.

Anakin's attention was drawn inexplicably to the charred and silent Artoo, and Anakin's heart clenched painfully.

He was just about to step forward when Threepio drew attention to his counterpart.

"Oh Artoo!"

There was a small commotion as the droid was lifted from the socket and—much to Anakin's amazement—Threepio offered his parts to save Artoo. Anakin now saw just what it was Padmé liked about Threepio in their timeframe.

Before Anakin could begin to make his way toward his son, the young man was carried off by the crowd. Anakin let them go, remaining near his ship and using the action of looking it over to mask that he was deep in thought.

That last probe from Vader...why had it affected Anakin so? Why had if been like Vader was attacking not just a Jedi...but someone clearly important to the Sith Lord?

It made no sense, but Anakin theorized that if Vader had hunted down all of the Jedi and Anakin had been one of them, maybe Vader held a personal grudge against him specifically.

That had to be it...right?

Anakin sighed, finally leaving his ship in the capable hands of the technicians and wandering outside for some fresh air. He found a log at the edge of the tree line and sat quietly, grateful for the quiet moment.

Part of him longed to have Luke by his side, but he wasn't about to steal the boy's thunder. Let him have this.

* * *

Luke did enjoy the attention and all of the praises, as well having his friends by his side, but he hadn't forgotten his father, and he wondered forlornly where the other man had disappeared to.

Eventually Luke was able to excuse himself after the debriefing and all of the congratulations, his leg hurting him once again and the fatigue pressing down on him like the  _Falcon_. Leia had said something about a medal ceremony tomorrow, and it wouldn't do Luke much good to be falling asleep during  _that_.

Once he finally stumbled into the room he shared with his father, Luke peeled out of his flight suit and collapsed onto the bed. Still worried about where Anakin had disappeared to as it was now obvious he wasn't in the bedroom, Luke sent a tired probe after his father, searching for the man's comforting presence before he even thought of falling asleep.

Anakin felt Luke's weary but concerned prone and grimaced, feeling a little guilty at making the younger Skywalker wonder where he'd gone.

Anakin rose from his place on the log and made his way quietly back to the quarters he and Luke had been given. Upon entering, Anakin saw Luke was barely awake, but he walked forward all the same and gently places a hand to the young man's shoulder.

Luke smiled up at his father when he felt Anakin's hand on his shoulder, feeling himself finally relax now that he knew where his father was. "I was wondering what happened to you..." Luke murmured.

"I'm sorry, Son," Anakin offered a small smile. "I just needed a moment. You did very well today, Luke. Now rest; the galaxy won't be going anywhere while you sleep."

"There's a medal ceremony tomorrow. Leia wanted me to tell you because there's going to be a medal for you too," Luke sighed, allowing his eyes to droop shut as he spoke. It was nice to finally lie down and rest after going to and fro with no time to breathe. If he hadn't been exhausted, his mind probably would have been racing with everything he'd learned.

Anakin merely nodded, staying with Luke until the youth was fast asleep before he too lay down to rest.

* * *

_He was standing upon a salty sand flat, gazing into the horizon without really seeing it. Then a hazy, mirage-like voice sounded behind him, and at first he thought it was his imagination, something brought on by the heat._

_But then it came again, and he finally turned...and felt his jaw drop._

_"Mom?" He breathed, hardly daring to believe._

_But even after he had blinked, she was still before him. Though...upon closer inspection, her image was washed out, and though her eyes still held the love she had always felt for him, they were now deep wells of sorrow._

_"Ani..." Her voice sounded much like a garbled recording, yet he understood her perfectly._

_"Mom, what is it? I'm so glad to see you!"_

_But as he approached, she moved her hand away, her soft features twisting with anguish._

_"Anakin...What have you done?" she whispered, causing him to frown._

_"Wh-what do you mean? " he stammered._

_But yet again when he tried to touch her, she jerked away, and then her face became angry, sneering._

_Anakin back-stepped, fearful. "M-Mom?"_

* * *

"M-Mom?"

For some reason, this soft spoken, agonized word woke Luke in the dead of the night, and he groggily opened his eyes to look around for the source of the voice. He didn't see anything for a few confusing moments before he finally saw movement over on Anakin's bed. More awake now that he had a good idea of where the disturbance had come from, Luke sat up in the bed, straining his eyes in the darkness to see Anakin tossing restlessly in the bed. His concern growing, Luke threw his sheets aside and got out of the bed to approach Anakin, hand poised to shake the older man awake. However, Luke paused just before he moved to wake him up, hesitating. Maybe it would pass and Anakin would go right back to sleep; he hadn't slept just as much as Luke, so he had to be exhausted. Luke didn't want to wake him if he didn't have to...

* * *

_Anakin sniffed at the air, smelling something...sulfurous. Upon looking down, he saw that the sand beneath his boots was changing to molten lava and dark brimstone._

_"You will have to pay for what you've done!" Shmi's voice resonated, but when he looked fearfully back up, she was nowhere to be seen._

_"Mom! Mom wait! Wh-what_ is _this?" Anakin called._

_In response, images and sounds suddenly assaulted him: a dark night full of dying Tusken screams...A man walking among bodies of fallen Jedi and children...Pleas for mercy and sounds of chaos surrounded him...He recognized the Jedi Temple...Obi-Wan was suddenly there again, fighting a man in dark clothes in the same molten place Anakin now stood._

* * *

Luke was snapped out of his hesitant state when Anakin's restless state suddenly grew much more violent, the older man thrashing in his sleep, drenched in sweat and chest heaving as if he was starting to have a panic attack. His concern now full alarm, Luke grasped Anakin's arm, attempting to shake his father awake and pull him out of whatever horrible nightmare had seized hold of him.

"Anakin...Anakin. Father!" Luke called, shaking him a little harder each time.

* * *

_Anakin lastly saw, amidst the pandemonium that was the sea of voices, a man in dark robes clenching a fist...and choking Padmé!_

Anakin jerked awake with an agonized scream, hands flying out blindly, protectively, when he felt a weight on his arm.

His chest heaved and he struggled to focus his attention, but the image of Padmé, heavily pregnant with Luke, dropping lifelessly to the floor refused to leave him, and Anakin hiccupped a sob before he could catch himself.

Luke jumped when Anakin suddenly screamed and jerked awake, Luke swearing loudly at the same time. Slowly, his erratic heartbeat evened out and Luke was able to unfreeze himself, loosening the tightened grip on Anakin as his father suddenly doubled over, his breathing labored and his presence feeling like a hurricane of raging emotions through the Force even to Luke's untrained senses. Luke instinctively slid the hand that was grasping his father's bicep up to Anakin's shoulder, placing his other free hand on Anakin's shoulder blade on the other side. Anakin was trembling violently, and to Luke's shock a sob even escaped him. Luke felt a chill go down his spine as he tried to imagine just what could have shaken his father so much in a  _dream_.

Luke waited until his father's trembling slowed to speak, keeping his tone soft and quiet. "Father?"

Anakin heard the soft voice, which eerily reminded him of Shmi in that moment. He glanced up, apprehensive of seeing her harsh expression yet again...but he was instead met with the concerned blue eyes of his son.

"Luke?" Anakin whispered, half-fearful that he was still dreaming.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked him with a slight frown. "You seemed like you were having a pretty bad dream," Luke informed him tenderly, picking up on Anakin's confusion and even some of his fear.

Anakin closed his eyes, willing away with great difficulty his morbid fears.

"A nightmare...it was horrible!" Anakin whispered, shuddering. "I...I saw my mother, and then...all of this horrible stuff...and..." He bit his lip uncertainly, looking away as tears stung his eyes once more.

Luke—not missing the irony that at the moment it was the son comforting the father—settled down beside Anakin, offering his silent support. He knew his skills in the Force weren't ideal, and he wasn't even sure if he was doing it right, but Luke did his best to stretch out to his father's Force Presence and offer himself as comfort. He hoped his father would find comfort in Luke's presence at the very least.

It was...strange, to say the least, seeing his father so nakedly afraid and vulnerable at the moment. He almost told Anakin that it had just been a dream, but he felt as if the words were empty and would hold no real meaning. So, he tried for something else.

"At least it's over now. Do you want to talk about it, or..." Luke said, trailing off. He didn't think his father would be that willing to open up about something that had obviously deeply disturbed him.

Anakin managed a grateful smile for Luke, who he sensed was doing his best to comfort his father. But he didn't want to talk about that last scene, for talking about it would mean he acknowledged it was real...

"I think this was a byproduct of Vader's last mind-attack," Anakin said instead, trying to ease Luke's fears. "I'll...be okay once I can think it over and get back to sleep."

He shrugged, looking down. "It's not the first time I've had horrid dreams."

Luke's frown deepened, his heart going out towards his father. However, he resisted asking about that last statement, sensing that would bring up a new  _planet_  of problems that their fragile relationship wasn't ready to handle. "Well...if you need anything, I'll be right over here. And I don't mind being woken up."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you."

He felt bad about this chink in their relationship, realizing it was still a newfound one. He wanted to open up to Luke, but he just couldn't...not on this. It was too close, too raw, for Anakin.

Thus, when Luke looked a little put-out, Anakin grabbed his hand just as he stood up. "Luke, please try to understand. I am a very private person...it's not easy for me to just open up, especially when something upsets me so. You definitely got your open nature from your mother, not me. I appreciate your concern, really, I do."

Luke gave his father a small smile and felt his heart warm hearing about yet another thing he'd inherited from his mother, squeezing Anakin's hand in assurance. "I understand; really, I do. Uncle Owen was a private person too, so I grew up around that. Still, if you ever need to talk..." Luke trailed off, figuring he didn't even really need to state that. Besides, Luke had already unloaded quite a few of his own pains and heartaches to his father by now; he wouldn't mind carrying some of his father's in turn.

Anakin nodded. "Thank you."

Luke returned the nod, going back to his bed and settling down once again. "Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight," Anakin murmured, waiting for Luke to fall back into a deep sleep before he stood up and left the room.

He returned to his log, careful not to disturb anyone, and lost himself in thought once more. He'd told Luke this dream had been a product of Vader's mind games, but it still disturbed him. Shmi's face...he had never seen her angry with him...

And the fight between Obi-Wan and that dark figure...why had it felt so real to him?

But none of that really mattered next to Padmé falling limp to the ground, her rotund belly housing their unborn child showing clearly. He reminded himself that Luke was alive...he had just talked to him, hadn't he?

But Padme...Obi-Wan had said she was dead. Was this how it had happened? Had she been killed by the dark man, and Luke birthed to save his life? Anakin shuddered, and then willed away his pain and fear with effort.

It had only been a dream. He would not make the same mistake he'd made when he had dreamed of his mother.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin returned to his room, smiled upon Luke, and returned to bed. He was asleep in seconds, and it was a blessedly empty sleep.

* * *

When Luke finally woke up, he felt like he'd had the best sleep in his life. With a soft groan, Luke rolled out of bed and was startled to see a fresh pair of clothes waiting for him on the desk by the door.

_At least I don't have to worry about wearing those dirty, torn, bloodstained clothes to a medal ceremony_ , Luke thought to himself as he shuffled over to the refresher as quietly as possible in an attempt not to wake his father. Anakin had enough of a rough night, and Luke figured he needed all the rest he could get.

* * *

Anakin woke late into the morning to find Luke's bed empty and he sighed deeply, stretching to wake up. He had thankfully had a peaceful rest of the night, and he felt rather refreshed.

He spied a fresh set of clothes on the desk, assuming they were for him. Getting up, Anakin made to head for the refresher but found it occupied, so he settled back onto the edge of the bed and pulled his lightsaber out for a cleaning.

When Luke was sure that he was clean and presentable he emerged from the refresher, his father cleaning his lightsaber the first thing Luke saw.

"I see you're finally awake," Luke teased lightly, reaching for the clothes he'd noticed earlier. It took him a moment to separate the clothes meant for his father from the ones for him as they were apparently folded together.

Anakin nodded with a smile. "You know, while we're talking about things you have in common with Padmé..." He allowed his smile to grow playfully. "...you could add long showers to that list," He ended with a chuckle, happy that Luke was in a good mood too.

Luke blushed, tossing his father's cloths at him in retaliation. "Not normally. It just took that long to get all the grime and sweat off...though I'm pretty sure that smell from the garbage compactor was still lingering yesterday," Luke said as he wrinkled his nose. "I think it's gone now," he told Anakin, pulling on his clothes.

Anakin sniffed theatrically. "Yup, definitely gone." He grimaced when he caught a whiff of himself. "Now it's my turn."

"Yup, and you need it badly," Luke said cheerfully before he grew serious. "Though we can't take too long; right after this medal ceremony—which is only...an hour away, yikes—they're evacuating the base."

Anakin merely nodded. "That's good. It won't take long for the Empire to retaliate." He stood. "I'll be quick."

Luke nodded, stretching with a yawn. "I'll wait for you," he told Anakin, smiling faintly as he took up his spot on his bed again, pulling on his boots.

Anakin took his gear into the refresher and washed up swiftly, having developed the habit in the Clone Wars. One needed to be swift and efficient in wartime.

He did take an extra moment to allow the hot water to soothe his muscles, but then he withdrew from that luxury and toweled dry.

He picked up his new clothes, wondering if the princess had selected the outfit. It rather reminded Anakin of something Padmé might pick out for him...

That thought had Anakin pause as he worked to dress. He tilted his head thoughtfully, giving the matter more attention now that he could afford to do so.

Leia had a hair of deep brown and her eyes were a rich chocolate full of a familiar fire. Anakin wondered at the possibility of the princess's similarities to Padmé being coincidence.

He felt a presence approach their front door and cut off his train of thought, dressing in his dark grey pants, black tunic, and deep red jacket. He ran a comb through his hair to make it more presentable and exited the refresher just as Luke, wearing a pair of brown trousers, a black shirt, and yellow jacket, answered the door.

Han Solo stood there, lifting a brow at the pair of Skywalkers.

"Her Worship sent me to find you," Han drawled. "You ready?"

Luke rolled his eyes, glancing at Anakin to be sure the elder Skywalker was indeed ready. "I think so. Lead the way."

Han did so, leading them through the halls until he signaled for them to turn into a waiting area with a large set of double doors.

Anakin gestured to Luke. "You should be in front; you pulled the trigger."

Luke shook his head avidly. "We all played a part. You distracted Vader, Han took out the wingmen, I sent in the torpedo, Chewie piloted the  _Falcon_  with Han; we should all go in side by side," he said firmly, already standing by the door.

Anakin sighed. "All right..."

There was some sort of fanfare to be heard on the other side of the doors, and Anakin grimaced, shifting uncomfortably.

"I hate these kinds of things..." he grumbled under his breath.

"Well in that case you can take comfort in the fact that it will be short," Luke told him quietly, fighting the grin that was trying to spread across his features as the door slowly opened. He shot Han a quick grin, and the smuggler returned it with a somewhat nervous smile. "Here we go."

Anakin lifted a brow at Luke's comment and enthusiasm, but otherwise remained quiet. He would maintain a stiff upper lip for his son, and if it helped to boost morale in the troops. He had always held his clone troops in high regards, but even they needed boosters now and again.

When the doors finished opening, Anakin began walking, feeling Han and Luke move to keep pace with his naturally long gait.

Anakin studiously kept his eyes on Leia, and he used the walk forward to once more entertain his thoughts on her possible connection to Padmé.

Anakin needed to know for sure. He knew himself well enough that he understood he wouldn't be able to rest until he settled this mystery.

He would have to do it quietly though...and he had an idea how. He smiled secretively when he secured his plan in his mind.

Luke almost faltered in his step when he entered the room and saw just how many people were in the room, but he managed to keep moving, suddenly very aware of how short he was compared to his other three companions. However, he kept his mind off of those thoughts as he focused on Leia in front of them, who looked so beautiful, still dressed in white...

Chewbacca rumbled behind Luke about the time that they reached the edge of the stairs, and collectively all of the people behind them turned from facing the aisle they had walked down to facing the front, perfectly in unison as the four climbed the stairs to where Leia was waiting for them. Luke couldn't keep his eyes off of her, so many emotions flashing past he couldn't make sense of it all.

Leia stepped towards them, chin held high and regal as she gazed at each of them without a word. When she met Luke's gaze, he smiled at her, and Leia returned the smile with a wide grin of her own, causing Luke's heart to flutter while General Dodonna approached with the medals. Leia met Han's gaze at well, and the smuggler gave her a lopsided grin, causing the smile Leia had been trying to control to linger just a little longer.

Anakin didn't miss the way Luke was eyeing Leia, and he coughed softly to hide a smile. Solo received his medal first, and the smuggler winked at Leia after his was about his neck.

Then Leia turned to Anakin, and he instinctively straightened. However, when he realized that he was too tall, he bowed to her, and Leia placed the medallion about his neck. Her hand lingered a moment longer than was proper, prompting him to look up and meet her gaze.

Anakin's throat closed when, at such proximity and with Leia being so open, it was as if he'd just met his wife's eyes. It took all his willpower not to react to this, and Anakin resolved to prove his suspicions medically.

He saw her smile just for him, and Anakin gave her one of his own, enjoying their silent communication before she moved on to Luke.

Luke did his best not to bounce from the nerves and excitement and just the beauty of Leia in front of him in this moment, bowing his head respectively as she tenderly placed the medal around his neck. Luke smiled, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he's been holding. Once all of them had their medals, the three collectively bowed to Leia. As they straightened, Luke heard a familiar, cheerful whistling, and Luke looked over to see Artoo wobbling excitedly beside Threepio, looking as good as new. Luke grinned and laughed softly at the sight, grateful to see that Artoo was all right and just like his old self as the droid continued to tootle and whistle, bringing a smile out of all of them before Leia nodded slightly at them, signaling that they needed to turn and face the crowd. Luke did so, glancing over at his companions with a grin while Chewbacca roared with the clapping of everyone assembled in the room around them.

Anakin kept his expression pleasant, but he was dying inside to get out of the spotlight. To pass the time, Anakin continued to plot his way of getting some DNA from Leia. The base would be going through an evacuation shortly, which meant that in the chaos that would follow, Anakin could get her blood tested against his.

Now all he had to do was get that sample.

Luke sensed his father's unease but didn't say anything, enjoying the happy moment as it lasted. Apparently, it wasn't going to last long at all.

Leia signaled for the cheering to quiet, which it did gradually, and the festive air quickly grew somber with the words that followed.

"Thanks to your courage, we have delivered a telling blow to the Empire with the destruction of their Death Star," Leia began. "But our own casualties were not small." She managed to keep her head high and her voice loud enough to be heard. "Let us take a moment to honor the lost souls of Alderaan; to honor Viceroy Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa."

Luke and Anakin both closed their eyes, thinking of the mass losses they had felt.

"May they forever be remembered," Leia finished.

Anakin picked up some chatter about an Ice Princess and royalty not showing emotion, and he narrowed his eyes at them.

Next to speak was General Dodonna. "Would that there were proper time to mourn...but the Empire now knows our location. Therefore our first priority is to find a new base of operations." He lifted a hand. "To that end, all Rebel fleets have arrived to assist us in evacuating Yavin immediately. Each of you has been assigned a station for dismantling and transportation," he began to gesture. "Some of you will be asked to scout for potential outposts."

He now swept his hand across the gathering. "All of you are invaluable. Through you the Alliance lives to fight on." He paused to see if there were any questions, then finished. "To your stations, and may the Force be with is all."

As people began to move to where they needed to be, Luke plucked up his courage and turned to Dodonna. "Sir, when I've done my part with the evacuation, I'd like to volunteer to scout for a new base," he said seriously.

Anakin overheard Luke and stepped up beside him. "I'll be his partner in that search, Sir." He glanced at Luke. "If you don't mind that."

Luke smiled a little at his father. It would be a nice chance to spend some real one-on-one time with his father without any of the other crazy things going on. "That sounds great."

Dodonna nodded at the pair of them. "That will do nicely. Report to me after the evacuation is completed."

"Yes sir," Anakin saluted.

He watched Leia leave, and he looked to Luke. "Go ahead; I'll meet you when we're ready to go. I have something to take care of."

He didn't wait for a reply, instead making his way steadily out of the Great Hall

Luke frowned at his father's abruptness, but brushed it off and turned his attention to the task at hand. He needed to clear out the meager belongings in their temporary room and make sure they was packed, prep the X-Wings, find Boomer...

Grimacing at the growing mental list, Luke got to work.

* * *

Anakin had no trouble finding Leia's quarters after he'd stopped by medical for his tool. Anakin knew it wasn't the proper way to collect a blood sample, but it would have to do.

He reached her door and knocked three times, waiting for a response.

"Come in."

Anakin did so, closing the door behind him and turning with a smile. "Hello Princess, I just wanted to see if I could help you with your packing or moving any gear?" His smile faltered to find her currently hefting a large metal cabinet. "Leia..."

She shook her head. "I can...get this, don't you worry..."

Anakin bit his lip, but then recognized his chance and took it. Using the Force, he tipped it in her grasp. Leia gasped and scrambled to hold it, but Anakin again tampered with it and made certain that when it fell it cut her arm. Nothing serious, of course, but he needed a good amount of blood to do his test.

"Gah!" Leia cried out when the cabinet finally toppled, and she grasped her wrist tightly.

Anakin leapt forward, deftly pulling a cloth from her dresser and hiding the open-end test tube within the folds as he grabbed her hand.

"Are you all right? Let me see..." Anakin carefully positioned his test tube to collect any amount of blood it could and he made a show of inspecting her arm.

"I'm fine," Leia said tightly. "It just hurts."

Anakin looked to her, taking an opportunity to help Leia help herself. "Well...no offense, Princess, but you should have asked for help or waited for someone to move the furniture for you."

"I didn't want to be a burden," Leia argued. "I want to do my part to help out."

Anakin could feel that this really meant a great deal to her, and he felt horrible for what he had done. But he  _had_  to know. He finished collecting his sample, using the Force to make sure she never saw the tube, and then he gently ran his fingers along the injury, healing it with the same power he'd used to draw the blood in the first place.

Leia watched, enthralled, as her skin healed slowly but surely. When finished, Anakin sat back with a small smile.

"There, good as new."

Leia turned her wrist this way and that, her brows lifted. "Wow! Thank you."

Anakin nodded. "My offer to help with packing is still open..."

"No, I'm done." Leia sighed. "And I will let the men do the heavy lifting as you suggested."

Anakin placed a hand on hers. "Leia...you do more than you give yourself credit for. You're a leader, and you give hope to them where there is none. You're strong; don't forget that. I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you."

Her eyes widened as they met his, and he saw them fill with a deep pain. Anakin touched her face tenderly. "I know what it's like to lose your parent. My mother was tortured and then killed by Tusken Raiders on Tatooine."

Leia softened. "I'm sorry."

"So am I, but what I learned is that it's okay to mourn those who pass on," Anakin said seriously. "So if you need someone to talk to or cry with, I'm available whenever you need it."

Leia smiled weakly. "Thank you. And...thank you for helping yesterday in the battle."

Anakin nodded, taking his leave. He leaned against the wall momentarily to gather himself and then made haste for the medical center. He ran into the Two-One-Bee medical droid and took him into a side room.

"I need you to analyze this blood," he held up his vial, "with mine. Don't ask questions, all I need to know is if it's a match—paternally—to mine."

"Sir, it's not the proper way..." the droid began to protest, but Anakin cut him off.

"I know that!" He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "Please, just do it."

"Very well, Sir." The droid took his arm and swiftly drew a sample of Anakin's blood, then left the room to test the two vials. Anakin felt the Force vibrate with anticipation, and he was pacing a rut into the floor when the droid finally came back.

"I do not understand how, Sir, but the samples in these vials show that you are indeed the father. You two are far too close in age for you to physically be her father, but that is what the blood is telling me. The data is irrefutable."

"Thank you." Anakin sank onto the bed. "Tell no one of this meeting, understand?"

"I cannot, under patient rights..." the droid said as if that were obvious.

"All right," Anakin said. "And thanks again."

His  _daughter_! He had a daughter!  _How_?

_Fool, isn't it obvious?_  Anakin thought.  _Luke has a twin!_

He was smiling before that though finished, and he felt his heart leap for joy. Two children! He had  _two_ children! Anakin wanted to shout it out to the galaxy...but something stopped him. Leia was far different from Luke. She had been raised differently too. And while she liked him, she already had a family in this life. He wouldn't take that from her...he knew exactly what it was like.

Obi-Wan had told him Luke had been hidden for his safety. Leia must have been hidden as well. And she was a far more public image in this time-period than Luke. Once the Empire got Luke's name, he would become the number one on all hit lists.

No...Anakin would have to love and help Leia from a distance. Or at least be her father in shadow. For her to be discovered a Skywalker would prove disastrous for her. And Anakin ached at that...but was also determined now more than ever to learn whatever it was he was meant to fix so that his children—his wonderful, sweet children—could grow up with their parents...not extended family and friends.

Realizing that his absence would start to be noticed, Anakin erased all evidence of his being in the med ward and left.

* * *

"Are we all set Artoo? Boomer?" Luke asked, helmet under his arm as he did one last inspection of the two X-Wings. He already had the location they would be scouting. It was a populated planet, but sparsely so. It would be easy to hide there if the Imperial presence was still lacking as it had been the last time the planet was scouted. Dodonna had said that every possibility was being evaluated as things were moving so suddenly, and the best option they could find would become where they settled.

Anakin arrived in the hangar to find Luke already waiting with Artoo and Boomer, a green and black astromech Anakin was already growing attached to; but only slightly. He would never replace Artoo, but Anakin still wanted his most faithful metal companion to take care of Luke.

He grinned happily at Luke as he approached, unable to completely hide his happiness while he geared up to leave.

"Where are we headed off to?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, some temperate planet that's supposed to be sparsely populated and lacking in Imperial presence. Maridun is what it's called, I think. The Imperials established some mining colonies there, but they don't really pay the planet much attention anymore. There's some rumors that there's Hutt presence there, but it sounds like there's plenty of places to hide in the savannas or rainforests...if the Rebellion slips in right. I don't know, it doesn't quite sound like an ideal option, but we're supposed to check it out and see if the Imperial presence has gone down enough to take up residence...and see if the Hutts might be a problem," Luke told Anakin, climbing up to the cockpit to make sure everything was there while he spoke.

"All right, let's go," Anakin sprang into his cockpit after levitating Boomer up into his socket, then Artoo.

Luke smiled a little. He'd only been at the Rebel Base for about a day or two and already he was making a run for the Rebel Alliance, already an official member. He was rather excited to go on his first mission with his father.

Speaking of which...

As Luke climbed into the cockpit and situated his helmet over his head, Luke turned on the communications unit between himself and his father. "Are you feeling okay over there? You're acting...odd," Luke said, lacking a word to place to Anakin's strange behavior. He started up his X-Wing, ready to pull out into the stars.

Anakin smiled. "All things considered, I've just had the best morning ever...Something I've not had in a long time."

Luke chuckled. "Do I have to get used to this now? Because your moods are all over the place, I'm having so much trouble keeping up," he joked.

Anakin shot him a playful Force nudge. "Consider it preparation for if you ever get married. Women are all over the place too sometimes."

Luke snorted before he suddenly started to laugh, shaking with mirth as he entered the coordinates into his X-Wing. "Wow...jumping the gun a little, aren't you? I'm only nineteen..."

Anakin snorted as well. "Sure. You can't get married until you're twenty-eight. My orders..."

Luke stared, befuddled, at the cockpit of the X-Wing beside him in the stars. "Twenty-eight? Why twenty-eight, of all the ages...and aren't you twenty-three right now? How old were you when you married Mother?"

Anakin opened his mouth to retort, but then grimaced, trying now to back out. "Ah...that's not important..."

Luke, sensing he's struck gold in this particular conversation, pressed for more. "Oh really? It's not important I know when my parents were married? Then what is important if not that?"

Anakin sighed, knowing when he was cornered. "Alright...I was twenty when we married. And it was the  _best_  decision I have ever made...well, in my time."

"Well...I don't plan on getting married any time soon, so you can relax over there," Luke chuckled, taking note of the love in his father's voice.

Anakin smiled warmly. "Just make sure you marry for the right reasons, Luke. That's all I can say to you."

Luke blushed. "I haven't really thought of marriage to be honest...I always figured I'd think about it when I met the right person..."

"And that's how it should be," Anakin assured him. "Don't worry about it until then."

Luke coughed awkwardly, watching as the stars of hyperspace went by, reclining in his seat as he started to relax...

...and then bolted upright when he realized he'd completely forgotten to mention something very,  _very_  important.

"Oh!" Luke exclaimed, probably startling Anakin in the other X-Wing. "I almost forgot to tell you, I..."

He hesitated, sobering his tone a little as he knew this was still a sensitive subject—it was for Luke, too, but he had to tell his father.

"I heard Ben again...during the Death Star Battle..."

Anakin lifted his brows. "Really?"

"Yes and...I actually heard him about...four times...probably because I kept thinking I was hearing things..." Luke said in embarrassment.

Anakin laughed. "At least you listened to him. I ignored his advice more times than I can remember."

"He's the reason I destroyed that Death Star. I was going to use the targeting computer but...he told me to use the Force instead. I probably wouldn't have made that shot if he hadn't directed me to use the Force..." Luke told his father. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke up again. "Do you think either of us will hear from him again?"

Anakin felt twinges of sorrow begin to cloud his previously happy state, but he pushed it aside.

"If we are meant to, then yes," Anakin said softly. "I'm glad for you, Luke."

Knowing they were headed down an unhappy road, Luke decided to drop the subject and try a new topic. "Could you tell me about Mother? And about your adventures in the Clone Wars? Just to pass the time, you know..."

Anakin pursed his lips.  _Where to begin?_  He wondered.

"Is there anything you'd like to know specifically?" he asked.

Luke sighed, thinking it over for a moment. "Not really...I just want to know more...anything at all, truthfully," Luke told him honestly. "Maybe adventures the two of you had together."

Anakin thought it over a bit more. "Well... How about when your mother won back her planet? I could go into more detail on that."

Luke smiled softly, relaxing in his seat once again. "Yes...yes, I'd like that very much."

Anakin nodded even though Luke couldn't see it.

"It started before I met her, when the Trade Federation blockaded and invaded Naboo..." Anakin began.

Time passed without his noticing.

"... And then she tricked everyone once again by allowing one of her handmaidens to pretend to be her, and no one found out until she asked the Gungan King for help..."

"... And then when Viceroy Gunray thought he had her, she got the jump on him again..."

"...You should have seen it when the Neimoidians were finally taken off-world. They weren't nearly so confident without their droid army to protect them…"

"…and then she reunited the Gungans and the humans; it was the same day I became Obi-Wan's Padawan."

Luke's heart had swelled with joy as he'd listened to the story of how his mother had reclaimed her planet. He couldn't believe he was the son of such an amazing woman, a  _queen_  nonetheless, and also the son of a legendary Jedi of the Clone Wars. Artoo broke Luke's musings when he tootled out the announcement that they would be coming out of hyperspace soon, though Luke still shared his thoughts with Anakin as he prepped the X-Wing. "Wow...I would have never imagined..." he said breathlessly, still in a daze. Oh, how he wished he could have known his mother! He was beyond grateful for this chance to know his father, bizarre as it may have been, but he couldn't help the part of him that wanted to know the woman who'd carried him as well now, the woman his father had fallen in love with and married.

Anakin felt Luke's happiness, and was glad he could be part of that. Boomer signaled the revert to real space, and Anakin pulled back on the lever, bringing his X-Wing out of the mottled tunnel it had been in.

He instinctively did a few loose maneuvers to shake any unknown tails or anything else unwanted while Luke also reverted.

"Well, here we are." Anakin flipped on his data display. "Did Dodonna give us any place to begin?"

"He told us to land outside a city so no one would see the X-Wings; that will be a giveaway that we're with the Alliance. However, he left the starting point up to us. There's a few main cities he gave me the location of, but that's it. I was thinking we'd hide the X-Wings outside of the city and then stay in the city limits while we scout around," Luke told him, picking one of the city locations and having Artoo send it to Boomer while he spoke.

Anakin read Luke's coordinates and nodded. "All right, let's go."


	8. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Reader's discretion is advised. Intense, descriptive scenes of violence. Content may not be suitable for some readers.

Luke stretched once he was on solid ground as Anakin approached, looking around at the rolling fields around them before he glanced back at their X-Wings, safely hidden in the trees behind them. "Well...I guess we should see if we can find someplace to stay for the night and get a good feel for the town, right? Figure out how we're going to look for any possible Imperial presence..."

Anakin pursed his lips. "Well, if you really want to know about a town, you've got to look in the cantinas," he said. "But first let's find a place to stay. You all set?"

Luke smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, we should probably do that first," he said, hiding his pilot suit away. He was back in his medal ceremony clothes, which he'd been wearing underneath the pilot suit.

"Let's try not to stay anywhere scary; Dodonna set us up with enough money for the necessities," Luke told Anakin, showing the older man the credit chip Dodonna had given him earlier before they left Yavin.

Anakin chuckled at his son. "May I ask what your definition of scary is?"

"Somewhere I feel like if I touch anything or breathe I'm going to get an incurable disease," Luke responded seriously.

Anakin grinned. "Don't ever visit the under levels of Coruscant then."

Luke grimaced. "I'll remember that," he said with a shake of his head. "Hopefully there's nowhere here like that."

Anakin sobered and led the way until they were atop a berm overlooking a small city.

"We need to blend in if possible, or at the very least keep a low profile," he said, starting on his way towards the city.

Luke nodded. "So we'll find a place to stay and then start looking in the cantinas for any signs of Imperials...or Hutts."

Anakin pursed his lips, throwing Luke a look over his shoulder. "You'll be better off with a Hutt at this point than an Imperial. Hutts can be bartered with, and they have a price." He stopped and pointed. "There's a hotel, looks decent enough."

Luke shrugged. "I already told you my conditions. So long as I'm not in fear of catching some deadly disease, I don't really care where we stay," he muttered as he followed after his father.

Anakin chortled, but led the way inside, keeping an eye on his surroundings. The lobby, while not huge, was refreshingly clean. A small assortment of chairs sat beside a country-style fireplace, while the front desk was manned by a person rather than a droid.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," the hostess greeted them with a pleasant smile. "How may I help you?"

"Do you have any rooms available?" Anakin asked, stepping up to the counter. "We need one room with two beds if you have it."

"Let me check..." the woman typed a few commands into her computer, and then nodded. "We do have one available; how long will you be staying?"

"Put us down for two nights for now, and if we need to add to that we will," Anakin replied.

"Very good, Sir...and a name please?" She looked up expectantly.

Anakin said the first thing that came to mind, surprising both himself and Luke. "Lars."

The clerk didn't even bat an eye, she just went right on typing until it was time for payment. "You will have to pay up front, I'm afraid."

"That's fine." Anakin motioned Luke forward.

Luke gave the clerk a small smile, wordlessly handing over the credit chip and waiting until the money had transferred before taking the chip back. "Thank you," Luke said with a slight nod.

The clerk smiled at them as they accepted their credit-chip back, and then her gaze lowered and she frowned.

"Do you require a medic?" she asked, indicating Luke's leg.

Both men followed her gaze to see some blood had seeped into Luke's pant leg.

"Oh..." Luke fumbled for words, but Anakin was quick to rebound.

"Actually, we were just on our way to the medical center," he used the Force to deflect her attention. "We only wanted to secure a hotel room first so we would have a place to come back and rest afterward. It's just a flesh wound, really."

Luke nodded. "Yeah we've already treated it for the most part; only need to have an actual doctor look at it now. I actually forgot it was there..." Luke added the last part in a soft murmur.

The woman looked equal parts dubious and accepting, but she didn't give them any more grief.

"The medical center is five blocks south of the hotel," she offered politely.

"Thank you," Anakin gave her a small smile and led Luke away toward the lift.

"We really do need to get your leg looked at," he said seriously once the door closed. He touched the stain and grimaced to find it moist. "That blood is relatively fresh…are you in pain?"

"Well, yes, but not any more than normal," Luke admitted, knowing now wasn't the time to act tough and try to downplay the wound.

Anakin pursed his lips. "If you want I can teach you a pain suppression technique."

Luke's brow furrowed, managing to keep his mouth from forming a small 'o' of surprise. "Pain suppression? You can do that?"

Anakin smirked. "Yes." Growing serious, he added, "But it's not meant to replace actual healthcare, understand?"

"Just to...numb the pain until medical attention can be found, I'm guessing?" Luke mused, staring down at the leg as he thought about what his father was suggesting. "Or draw strength from the Force until you can get a respite?"

"Either or...unless you need both." Anakin answered as the lift halted and they moved to their room.

"212..." Anakin murmured, reading the door numbers as they passed. "Here it is."

He took his keycard and opened the door, admitting Luke first.

"Sit down and let me see the leg, please." Anakin asked.

Luke made his way over to the bed, rolling up his pant leg so that Anakin could actually see the wound. It was openly bleeding again—not as badly as it had when the wound was first made, but still bleeding—and Luke grimaced at the sight, wondering what could possibly have opened the wound.

Anakin examined the injury closely and saw that it had reopened.

"It could be that you're walking on it too much and the battle stressed it before it healed fully."

Anakin took Luke by the hands and placed them just above the injury. "I'm only doing the hand thing for a connection between us. Touching physically helps it be stronger." Anakin explained. "Ready?"

Luke nodded, find his calm center and paying rapt attention to everything Anakin was doing as he opened himself up to the Force so he could sense what Anakin was doing as well.

Anakin closed his eyes and once more touched Luke's mind. He was amazed not for the first time at its complexity and the purity of Luke's heart and soul.

Focusing once he got a whiff of the pain Luke was trying to ignore, Anakin began to show Luke the process, doing it slowly and then stopping so Luke could replicate.

Anakin did this until Luke had a good grasp of the process and then backed off.

Breathing evenly, Luke managed to gradually siphon the pain away into the Force and draw on the Force for strength at the same time. It amazed him how invigorated he became, and how the pain was that much easier to ignore now.

_Pain suppressor indeed_.

This was definitely a skill to remember. He only hoped he'd be able to draw upon the power again on his own without his father's guidance. Luke finally opened his eyes once he was sure he could split his attention, smiling at his father. "That's helpful to know."

Anakin snorted. "I've always thought so, too."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, pain suppression aside, I'd still like to staunch the bleeding," Luke said pointedly.

Anakin nodded, pulling a towel out of the refresher and placing it on the injury. Luke hissed at the pressure and Anakin gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry. Can you hold it a moment?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, I can do that," he said quietly, shifting in place and tracking his father's progress with his eyes.

Anakin released the towel and grabbed an extra sheet from the drawer in the base of the dresser. Without hesitation he began to use his lightsaber to cut it down.

Lune gaped at him and Anakin, seeing this, explained. "We can reimburse them the sheet, Luke. You are far more important to me than money."

With that he tightly wrapped the leg above the wound and tied it off to act as a temporary tourniquet.

"I'll have to remember to be more careful on that leg; guess that means no bar fights." Luke smirked teasingly. "Though I guess that rule should be for you."

Anakin grinned widely. "Let's just hope there aren't any Changelings in town."

Luke cocked an eyebrow, well aware that there was probably a story behind that comment. "Oh and why is that?"

Anakin waved Luke forward. "Let's get to the med ward before the hostess gets suspicious."

As they made their way outside, Anakin began to expound upon his opening line.

"Obi-Wan and I were chasing an assassin trying to kill Padmé, we ended up at a cantina after a speeder chase and it turned out our assassin was a female Changling."

"Oh...interesting," Luke mused. "Well...I guess it would be nice to not run into one of them, then."

Luke glanced back at his leg. "I suppose I won't mind seeing the doctors around here, so long as their solution to everything isn't amputation," Luke stated with a grin.

* * *

Two hours later, Anakin and Luke walked out of the medical center. Anakin had a grin on his face while Luke just looked upset. The doctors had not been too gentle with him, and Anakin wanted to cheer him up.

"Look at the bright side," Anakin nudged Luke gently, a wide smile on his face. "At least their solution wasn't  _amputation_."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks. I seriously thought that's what he was going to say though, when he saw my leg..." Luke shook his head. "Remind me not to skip out on a Rebellion treatment the next time it's available. I'll take the Rebellion doctors over doctors like that any day."

Anakin adopted a very Obi-Wan-type expression, lifting a finger. "Take this as a lesson well learned, young Luke; always get medical care when offered by competent doctors."

Luke snorted. "Wow...wow...that just sounds strange coming from you," he chuckled, his mood immediately lightening. This was going to be a fun trip.

Anakin shrugged. "I try."

Luke smirked. "So are we going to check out some of the local spots tonight or just save that for tomorrow?" Luke asked him as they made their way in the general direction of the hotel.

Anakin considered. "Why don't we grab a meal and then turn in early. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

Luke shrugged. "Okay then, I guess so. Most of the day has just been traveling, and just from our wandering around the city I haven't seen any Imperials around here...yet."

Anakin nodded. "It's a plan then. Look; there's a place to eat."

"I hope the food here's better than the doctors..." Luke said with an expression between a wan smile and a grimace.

"Only one way to find out," Anakin teased, finding a table and smiling at the waitress. "Just order something you can pronounce."

Luke laughed. "I don't think I'm going to order something if I don't know how to say it," Luke said with a grin, skimming over what they had to eat. He recognized something with nerf in it and decided to play it safe, ordering that as well as some water.

Anakin entertained Luke with another story about Padmé, how she convinced him to go to Geonosis to save Obi-Wan, and then had a hand in the battle that ensued after their supposed to be executions. He ended the tale with an explanation of his and Padmé's wedding.

"She was gorgeous, looking every bit the angel I've always seen her as," Anakin said happily. "It was the best day of my life, until I met you."

Luke blushed at his father's compliment, glancing down. He would have made a comment about wishing he could have known her, though he didn't want to cast a shadow over the current conversation. Instead, he opted for a different statement. "I wish I could see what she looked like..." Luke mused, clasping his hands together and propping his chin up on his interlocked fingers. "Though it does sound like you haven't had a boring moment in your life," he added, smiling a little at the statement.

Anakin grimaced. "I hate to disappoint, but my life has been far from perfect, Luke. As for your mother...well, I'll see if I can't find a holo of her when we return to the fleet."

Luke's smile softened a little. "I didn't say it sounded perfect, I just said it sounded like it wasn't a boring one...but I would be grateful to see a picture...thank you."

Anakin nodded, finishing his plate and setting it aside. He was really getting tired now and couldn't wait to get a good night sleep for once. He'd not slept soundly in too long.

* * *

Back at the hotel, a surreptitious tip was sent to the Imperial authorities from the hostess.

_There are two odd gentlemen who just arrived, one of them matches the description of the man from the wanted notices. Blond hair, blue eyes, leg wound. Please use caution, they carry strange weapons._

She sat back, feeling as though she'd done the right thing.

* * *

Anakin waited for Luke to finish before they made their way back to their room where Anakin flopped onto his bed.

"How's the leg?" he asked Luke around a yawn.

"Much better now since you showed me how to maintain the pain; that part's kind of unavoidable. I don't quite know if the trip to this hospital worked yet though," Luke said with a chuckle, getting on his own bed and gingerly stretching out after he kicked off his boots.

Anakin managed a laugh. "We could always go back, tell them you prefer that amputa—"

"No! No, no, no, no,  _no_ ; I'm fine thank you!" Luke cut him off in a rush, sitting up sharply in the bed. He scowled and threw his pillow at Anakin whenever his father started to laugh at him. "Very funny."

Anakin finished laughing, and then deftly rolled to the right side of the bed, lifted the covers on the left, then shuffled under the blankets and sighed contentedly.

"Goodnight, Luke." Anakin waved his light off with the Force before adding mischievously, "try not to catch anything while you sleep.''

Luke, having retrieved his pillow before the lights went out, huffed in annoyance, though there was a smile gracing his lips as he did so. He too relaxed into the covers, stifling a yawn. "Goodnight, Father."

* * *

Anakin stood with Luke at a crossroads. There were three different cantinas, and as much as he didn't want to leave Luke to himself in any of them, they would cover more ground by splitting up.

"Be careful, and  _do not_  give anyone your real name, understand?" Anakin told his son. "And avoid drinking...Force only knows what they serve here."

Luke wrinkled his nose. "After that cantina on Tatooine, I don't think I'll ever drink. Don't worry about me, Father, I'll be okay. There hasn't been anything at the last few spots we've snooped around in."

Anakin didn't quite agree, as his senses had been tingling for the last two hours. However, any time he looked about there was no culprit.

But he didn't want Luke to go off unprepared. "Luke," he said in a low tone. "Don't trust anyone, okay? Just get the feel for the place, listen in on a few conversations, and get out."

Luke sobered at his father's tone, nodding. "In and out, I promise," Luke assured him, placing a gentle hand on his father's shoulder and smiling at the older man. "I'll wait for you back here when I'm done."

Anakin nodded. "All right. And Luke..." He paused, unable to recall in that moment if he'd already said this. "I love you...Son."

Luke felt a little concerned about the way Anakin was acting, almost like he had a bad feeling...

_Maybe I_ should _tread carefully_ , Luke thought to himself.

"I love you too, Father," Luke replied just as softly. With that, Luke forced himself to turn away and head into the cantina on the far right. He kept his head down and his demeanor calm as he made his way to the bar, gaze flickering around for any sight of an Imperial. He didn't see any, but that didn't mean there weren't any at all.

* * *

Anakin's senses didn't flare when Luke left his sight, so he reluctantly went left and up a few blocks to the next bar in line.

He made sure to hide his lightsaber from immediate view, and cursed when he realized he'd forgotten to tell Luke to do so as well.

He only hoped Luke would know it on his own. Anakin located a corner booth at the end of the bar where he could watch the entire room and the door simultaneously.

Taking a seat, he ordered an ale and pretended to sip it for appearance's sake.

* * *

Luke shifted in place at his seat at the bar, double checking to make sure his lightsaber was hidden from any prying eyes. The bartender handed him...something, Luke wasn't even sure what. He'd just pointed and handed over the credits, casting a cursory glance around the room. He strained his ears, trying to hear anything along the lines of Imperial or Rebel as he idly swirled the drink in his cup, pretending to take a small drink and grimacing at the smell.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but just as Luke was about to get up and leave after hearing nothing of the sort, a man approached with a grin that made him look drunk. The hairs on the back of Luke's neck stood on end as the man reached him.

"Y'look lie a decent fellow," the man said, his words horridly slurred. "I noticed ya was sittin alone an thought ya might lie a drinkin buddy; care to share a drink wi'me?"

Luke offered him a polite smile, eyes darting towards the two exits, the nearest one being the back door to the alley. "Oh no, I was just waiting for someone to show up, but it doesn't look like they're coming. I was just leaving..."

"Nonsense!" the man practically boomed. "Have a drink wi'me, I insist!" He slapped Luke on the back right on the shoulder blade so hard that Luke tumbled back into his seat. However, that wasn't what worried him. What worried him was the sharp prick he'd felt where the man had slapped him, and how suddenly his Force Senses were screaming danger at him. Luke stood up from the bar, staring at the man who suddenly looked too calm to be drunk. Luke's head started to spin, and he had to lean against the counter for support.

"What did you...do to me?" Luke asked, alarmed by how hard he was finding it to speak.

"Don't bother running, you won't even make it out of the alley," the man replied evenly. Luke decided to take that chance, turning around and bolting for the door to the back alley. The world was already starting to tilt dangerously, and Luke wasn't even entirely sure if he was still standing. He hit something hard, stumbling into what felt like a pile of garbage as his breathing came out in sporadic, short bursts.

_Get to Anakin!_  his mind screamed at him.  _Get help! Used the Force! Use your lightsaber! Don't let him take you!_

Luke reached out and splayed his hand against the first surface he could find as he world rapidly started to go dark, pulling himself up with the little strength he had and reaching for the Force. He heard the man from the bar speak as if from some distant tunnel.

"I will admit, I'm impressed. Usually you would be choking on your own saliva by now," the man said, though Luke paid him no mind. Reaching blindly for his lightsaber and for enough strength in the Force to do this one thing, he thumbed the blade on instinctively, relying solely on the Force to guide him.

"Get away," Luke gasped, leaning against the wall as he—hopefully—leveled the blade in front of him.

"A lightsaber..." the man hissed. "Jedi or not, you won't make it off of this planet alive."

The Force suddenly told Luke to swing and so he did, allowing the blade to carve its own path. The man cried out in pain and Luke's miniscule strength finally gave out, causing Luke to drop the lightsaber and fall into the garbage he was standing in. The man was growling curses and insults as he neared Luke, but Luke couldn't see him, and the words were turning garbled. Weakly, Luke tried to crawl away, reaching out blindly with his hand touching the wall as everything slowly faded away, his hand slipping from the surface before one last thought flickered in his mind in the barest whisper.

_Father..._

* * *

Anakin spotted the would-be undercover operatives long before they started to surreptitiously block the exits.

Thus, when he was approached, Anakin pointedly ignored the man until he was just about to touch Anakin.

"May I help you?" Anakin asked calmly.

"Is this seat taken?" The man with dark hair and an oily smile asked, gesturing. It didn't escape Anakin's notice that his one hand was clenched just so around an object.

"Actually, it is," Anakin replied.

The man lifted a brow. "I couldn't help but notice you've been waiting here for a few hours now. Did your lady ditch you?"

Anakin snorted. "Not likely."

"Then who are you waiting for?"

"And it's your business because?" Anakin lifted a pointed brow.

He didn't like the way the man suddenly tilted his head and then smirked. Anakin saw a similar thing across the bar from the rest of the group, and prepared himself for a fight.

"I'm sorry to say you won't be meeting your...friend today." The dark-haired man lifted his hand as if to slap Anakin on the shoulder...

Anakin reacted swiftly, spinning the other direction off his seat and slapping the man's hand away harshly. The other man growled angrily.

"Take him!" He roared.

Anakin saw multiple blasters lift toward him, and he dove behind the nearest empty table he could find, flipping it up for protection. He then used the Force to pull a chair up and hit the man guarding the nearest exit.

The man went down with a thud and his friends all looked at him in shock. Anakin used this distraction to charge the next guy in line.

He saw Anakin coming amidst the clamoring crowd of patrons trying to leave the building. But as his blaster swung back around, Anakin grabbed a tumbler off a table and hurled it with great accuracy at his weapon. The man cursed as the blaster went flying and then Anakin was there, delivering a right-hook into his jaw.

The man swore again and began to trade blows with Anakin but the Jedi was faster. Anakin swept a leg through the other's legs and he fell, while Anakin followed through with a glass bottle to the head.

He moved on to the next man, who was already charging in to assist his friend. Anakin ducked his first blow, saw a third enemy take aim, and he grabbed his latest attacker and uses him as a shield.

Blue rings of energy that were meant for Anakin impacted instead with the other man, who went limp. Anakin picked him up and hurled him into two more who were charging him from behind.

That left the leader and one more. Anakin went for the underling first, but in the midst of his fist-fight with the new assailant, a burst of fear and even some pain hit him through the Force.

And it carried Luke's Force signature.

Anakin stumbled, enough so that the guy he was fighting grabbed Anakin and spun him to face his supervisor. The man was grinning.

"We got your friend; you're next," he sneered.

_Father..._

Anakin snarled, feeling Luke's presence go fuzzy with the weak call.

"Not today," he huffed as he elbowed his captor in the gut and turned the man's blaster on him, dropping him with the blue stun rings. Then Anakin dodged the leader's last attempt to drop Anakin again with hardly any effort, using the Force to shove him harshly into the wall where he connected head-first and collapsed lifelessly.

Anakin wasted no time in racing outside, sprinting to the cantina Luke had just been in. But Luke was nowhere to be seen.

"You looking for that blond boy?" The bartender asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied, spinning to face him.

"Went out that door, haven't seen him since." The guy pointed without even looking up from what he was doing.

Anakin was out the door so fast the man barely had time to blink. But though there were signs if a scuffle, there was no Luke.

Anakin did his best to keep his anger and panic at bay, but though he looked, he found no trail to follow.

" _No_!" Anakin shouted, slamming his flesh fist into the nearest wall. His knuckles split from the impact, but he ignored it.

Anakin's first thought was to search the men who had jumped him, and so he returned to the cantina and began to rifle through their gear for any leads.

The only thing he found—he had to give them points for being anonymous—was a keycard on the leader, who he only now saw was dead.

Anakin grimaced, reminded yet again what dangerous things he could do when upset. He hadn't meant to kill the fool...

Anakin heard the other men beginning to stir, and quickly left, knowing better than to return to the hotel room. He instead retreated to the ships, where Artoo and Boomer were both waiting.

* * *

The first thing Luke knew when he regained the first trickle of consciousness was pain. It wasn't a concentrated, single pain either, but a consuming, unbearable fire that raged both within and without, leaping and burning him everywhere. Luke couldn't help the cry of agony that made it past his lips as he was violently jolted back to awareness.

Confusion slowly came over Luke as he tried to remember what happened, why he felt so weak, and why he could feel manacles around his wrists, hoisting him up with his arms stretched over his head. The chill of the room Luke guessed he was in—though couldn't remember how he'd gotten there—kissed his mysteriously bare torso, and Luke repressed a shiver.

"Your time for rest is over," a sharp, female voice colder than the room he was in suddenly said. "Now you will answer every one of my questions, or suffer the consequences."

Luke slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the pain the dim light caused him as he stared down at the rough stone floor, gradually lifting his eyes to the cold steel walls around him before his gaze settled on the pristine Imperial officer in front of him. Her flat grey eyes were cold and uncaring, her lips holding a cruel twist that promised unimaginable pain. The woman leaned forward.

"Before you ask the same, pathetic questions they ask every time, no I will not tell you where you are or who I am. All you will know is that you are where no one but those who enjoy it will hear you scream, I  _will_  be the end of you, and you  _will_  tell me all you know. No one is coming to save you, and you  _will_  die down here. The only thing you have left to decide is if your death will be quick and relatively painless or if you will die screaming, cold, alone, and forgotten."

Luke didn't say a word, staring evenly back at the woman without moving. He'd heard the stories, the nightmare inducing tales of Imperial interrogation—which was actually torture if one was being honest. He knew that this woman in front of him was going to expose him to pain he would have never dreamed of. But he would not give up his father, or Leia,  _or_  the Rebellion no matter what they did to him.

The woman leaned forward more, and for the first time Luke noticed there were several other Imperials in the room. "I know you were on the Death Star, Rebel. I know you rescued the princess, and I know you are a Jedi. I have already contacted Lord Vader; you would be doing yourself a favor if you would tell me all you know before he arrives. He will not be as merciful as I am."

Luke felt ice cold fear rush through him, but he did not speak a word. He did, however, tremble slightly, a sight that made the woman smile.

"I thought that would get a reaction out of you," she purred, stepping closer. Luke stiffened in anticipation as she leaned in. "Now for my first question; what is your name?"

Luke's gaze hardened, and yet again he remained silent. The woman's hand snapped out, grasping his jaw so tightly her fingernails dug into the skin of his cheeks and drew blood.

"You should know the longer you don't speak, the more pain you will experience."

Again, Luke said nothing, and the woman shrugged. "Suit yourself." She turned to one of the men behind her. "Bring me the injection."

One of the men handed her a syringe, and Luke tensed on instinct, loath of the thought of being injected with some mysterious substance again. He struggled, but the woman didn't even need to try and restrain him, easily sliding the needle into his arm. It burned going in, and he could practically  _feel_  it eating its way through his system. The woman smiled sweetly at him.

"This will enhance everything you feel. I'm sure your bonds already feel colder, like millions of little knives digging into your wrists. The pain will only increase the longer you're in those bonds. So if just sitting there hurts so much..."

She trailed off, straightening up as Luke tried to ignore the increasing pain in his wrists. "I will ask you one more time: what is your  _name_?"

Luke didn't even look at her this time, but he did see her hand snap out in his peripherals before he was blindsided by a sudden, intense agony in the side of his face. He knew she'd only slapped him, but he felt as if all the bones in that half of his face had shattered, eliciting a cry from him. Breathing a little heavier, Luke turned his gaze back to the woman, who was still smiling.

"Now imagine how much this will hurt," she said, waving a vibroblade in Luke's face before she pressed the blade against his bare chest. Instantly his nerves flared, sending more pain signals to his brain even though the blade hadn't even broken skin yet. "Let's try a new question; what is your relationship with Princess Leia?"

Luke grit his teeth and tried to even out his breathing, though when he didn't respond the woman dug the blade into his chest and sliced deeply across the width of his chest. Luke screamed; it felt as if she'd just ripped his chest open with her bare hands. The woman didn't stop there either; she kept asking questions Luke's agony hazed mind couldn't quite understand, and with every unanswered question came another laceration.

"Where are the rebels?" he heard her ask, and when he didn't answer she plunged the knife into his leg injury, reopening the wound. She might as well have set him on fire from the sound that ripped up his throat.

Frantically, he reached for the Force, hoping to siphon some of this unbearable pain away. It was too much for him to handle alone.

But his torture was only beginning.

* * *

"Artoo!" Anakin called once he was within the droid's hearing range.

Instantly, Artoo responded.

"Get down here, I need your help!" Anakin barked.

Artoo knew when not to argue. He used his built-in rocket boosters to get out of the droid socket and fly over to Anakin. The Jedi knelt before the droid. "I need your help. Someone took Luke, and all I have is this keycard. Can you scan it for me?"

Artoo bleeped and Anakin held the item up so he could do his part.

"Okay, now I need you to sneak into town and find a computer terminal to plug into." Anakin stood back up, pocketing the card. "See if you can't get a name for the group and where they are."

Artoo set off instantly, moving as swiftly as he could.

Anakin watched him go and was about to give Boomer an assignment as well when a large amount of agony slammed into him like a tidal wave in deep waters, plunging him under the surface instantly.

Anakin dropped with a heavy gasp of air, clutching at his chest as fire raked across it. Anakin continued to feel heightened pain until he had to cut himself off from it.

"... _Luke!_ " Anakin finally gasped, his head aching fiercely.

Red-hot fury flooded Anakin's vision as he realized what he had just felt, and he ground his teeth. When he found whoever had taken his son and was now hurting him...Anakin would make Darth Vader look like a  _saint_...

* * *

Colonel Greta Morin of His Majesty's Empire had to give the young man points for his strength of will. The youth was far more stubborn than she might have ever guessed.

It was no wonder he was able to get the Alderaania woman off the Death Star, but that was as far as her respect for him went.

As she looked upon him now, bleeding, electrocuted and now sporting a good number of lacerations, she decided to try a new tactic.

Moving to stand before him, Greta adopted what she hoped was a sympathetic tone.

"I will admit I am impressed with your stamina." She paused for effect, drawing the drugged young man's attention by doing so. "However, what you have experienced is merely a taste of what else we have in store."

When he remained silent, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you understand me? Things will only get worse. This was only the beginning."

Luke felt like he was being drained, his wounds on fire though not as bad now as they had been when they were inflicted. As much as he wanted it to end, he knew what it would cost to have it end, and that was a price he wasn't willing to pay. He would not— _could_   _not_ —give them what they wanted. Swallowing with great difficulty, Luke shook his head and spoke for the first time. "I won't give you...anything..."

Greta sighed, making a show of shaking her head. "That's really too bad." Gesturing to the man behind the youth, she gave an order. "Proceed with the next phase."

She gave the boy a thin smile. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

At her summons, an AT-AT of a man came around so the boy could see. "I'd like you to meet a man we like to call Scourge."

He nodded to him and he lashed out a meaty fist at the boy's gut.

Luke felt like he'd been hit by an X-Wing at top speeds, the breath rushing out of him on the first blow alone. He didn't get a chance to gather his breath before the next blow came, just as powerful and devastating. They might as well have been punching a hole through Luke, or dropping the  _Millennium Falcon_  on him. He couldn't understand how it was possible to feel so much pain! While the blows continued to come, the lacerations he'd already sustained opened further or intensified in the pain they'd already been inflicting on him. Blood splattered to the floor, and after a few blows to the chest and sides, Luke swore he felt something crack—which felt like they'd ripped every one of his ribs out over and over—before he was suddenly racked with a painful bought of wheezing coughs, blood splattering the floor below him as the first sign of serious damage showed itself, blood painting his lips as a metallic taste filled Luke's mouth. He felt like he was going to implode on himself, mind going numb trying to process all of the pain. He didn't even know if he'd been crying out or if he'd lacked the air to do so.

* * *

Anakin and Boomer were doing everything they could from the X-wing to get information on the planet and any possible leads of suspicious activity. So when a communication came through for. Artoo, Anakin leapt for it, having only found a few oddities.

"Please tell me you found something!" Anakin begged.

Artoo twittered, and the translation came across his screen.

_I found out that there is a secret Imperial bunker somewhere near town. Location as of yet unknown. Will try to retrieve._

Anakin growled low in his throat. "All right. I'm going to head back out, see what I can find. And Artoo? Once I have Luke you will need to be prepared to fly his ship for him. We don't know what..." His voice cracked. "What condition he will be in when we find him."

* * *

Greta called a halt when the youth began spouting up blood. She didn't want him dead yet; she needed information from him still.

"Thank you, Scourge." Greta stepped forward, deftly avoiding the blood on the floor. "Are you ready to cooperate now?"

_It would end this pain_ , a small voice in the back of Luke's head said, but he ignored it, head hanging low as he struggled to control his ragged breathing. Blood was still filling his mouth, though not at an alarming rate...yet. He spat what was in his mouth onto the floor right at her feet, his chest feeling like some sort of acid was eating away at his lungs, his body a living conduit of agony. His face was scrunched up in pain, and he dreaded what was next, but he couldn't...he  _couldn't_...as much as he wanted to...

He moaned, trying to gain his grip on the Force again to disperse some of this pain and allow him some sort of alleviation, but the haze the pain sent over his mind made it difficult to focus.

* * *

Anakin had changed back into his normal attire, glad for the dark color that would help him blend in better in the growing darkness of nightfall. He kept to the deepest shadows and moved stealthily from building to building, eyes and ears peeled for any sign of the elusive Imperials. Artoo had told him that there were a few abandoned shops and whatnot around town, and something about that had felt right.

Anakin hissed as more of Luke's pain seeped past his barriers. Anakin felt bad for blocking his son so, but Anakin knew he needed to focus on finding Luke, not on feeling more and more of Luke's pain.

He had already scouted a third of the town, but nothing so far had...

"Damned Jedi, he burned my arm!" slurred a voice just around a corner.

Anakin froze at those words and used the Force to deepen the shadow he stood in. A trio of drunken men meandered around the corner, one of them carrying a half-empty bottle of alcohol.

"Well, what did you expect? He was drugged, you idiot," one of the others said.

Anakin's nostrils flared, but he refrained from interrupting or pummeling them. They could lead him to the hidden bunker.

Hopefully before too much time slipped away...

* * *

Greta was done being nice.

"Hold him still," she ordered.

Two men held the boy still, and Greta picked up a heavy wooden table leg. She brandished it theatrically.

"I'm told that many a man has used a table leg on a bar fight. It's supposed to deal a mean blow." She leered at the youth. "Why don't we find that out for ourselves?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer. Greta swung the bludgeon up and back for momentum, and then brought it down on the youth's right forearm with as much force as she could muster.

She heard both the satisfying crack of bone and the young man's half-gargled scream.

When the bone in his arm snapped, Luke was effectively rattled, and the first unbidden word slipped past his defenses with his scream, warped by the blood that still clotted his throat and pooled in his mouth. "Father!" he cried out in an instinctive plea for help. He couldn't move without putting his arm in excruciating pain which, when enhanced by that cursed drug, was enough to make Luke's vision go fuzzy around the edges. He couldn't breathe, his muscles and anything vital seeming to freeze every time the arm was jostled. He choked on his own blood for a moment before he managed to clear his throat, gasping for air as his eyes stung, throat raw from all of his screaming.

* * *

Anakin staggered when an intense spike of agony made its way past his shields, and he doubled over.

_Luke!_  He thought wildly.

He almost... _almost_  drew his lightsaber on the men who had paused and were now looking around at the new noise, but they still were his best chance at finding Luke...but if he was too late...They would  _all_  pay!

* * *

Greta swung her bludgeon once more and it impacted with his ribs. He screamed again, but the garbled word from before remained a mystery.

Greta motioned to those holding him, and they unchained the youth, brought him to a special chair and strapped him back down.

As she spoke she prepared a wet rag and bucket, which she would have her men administer.

"I will give you another chance, boy," she snarled. "Where are your Rebel friends?"

His breaths came in labored spikes, and he fought weakly when they moved him, his injuries keeping him from effectively resisting. The hand of his good arm clenched the chair in a death grip as he fought back, gasping in pain before they even did anything to him. When her question registered in his mind he grit his teeth, trying—most likely in vain—to prepare himself for what would inevitably follow.

"Just kill me already," he gasped out. "You won't get…anything from me." By some miracle, he managed to force the words out, and though they were warped they were still understandable. Part of him started to surrender to his coming fate, though another part of him remained stubbornly alive and fighting. He wasn't quite sure which part was going to win at this rate.

Greta leaned forward, a superior smirk on her lips. "Oh no, my young Jedi...If I have my way, and then Lord Vader does as well, you won't die for a  _very_ long time."

Luke tried not to let her words get under his skin and strike fear into his heart; he would never,  _ever_ consciously betray any of the ones the officer wanted him to betray now. Luke fought the grips of the men around him as they approached him, strapping him down in a way that made him dread what was coming while they put a wet rag over his face, securing it over all of his airways and holding it tightly to his face. Already Luke was finding it hard to breathe—even without the rag covering his airways—though now he feared he might suffocate during this next trial.

* * *

Anakin felt the new level of warning in the Force and knew his—and Luke's—time was running out. Growling dangerously, Anakin waited for the ones he was following to pass an abandoned building before he Force-shoved them through the doorway.

Anakin followed close behind, slammed the door behind him and turned to the first man in line. He whipped out his lightsaber and put it to the man's throat, using the Force to hold the other two in place.

" _Where did they take the blond?_ "

The drunk man swallowed at the blade as it hovered just above his throat, but he still tried to be brave.

"Somewhere you'll never find him."

* * *

Greta motioned a sharp command, and the water was poured methodically over the young man's rag-covered face.

Whatever Luke had been expecting, it hadn't been the water over his face. Immediately he gagged, a dangerous thing considering the cloth smothering his face and the blood clogged in his airway. Luke violently jerked against his restraints as he realized they were drowning him slowly and painfully. Full blown panic rose in his chest and Luke screamed unsuccessfully, the sound muffled by the blood and cloth and water, coming out gurgled. He continued to gag and choke as if he was actually under water, his brain pounding from the lack of air as the water was repeatedly poured over his mouth and nose. Luke thrashed against the restraints again in a frenzy to break free, realizing the hard way that holding his breath only made it worse by making him feel like he was being smothered as the cloth tightened. His lungs wanted to burst, his body screaming in agony as his brain shouted at him that he was drowning and he was going to die.

_Stop, stop!_  His mind screamed, though he didn't speak it, bucking against his restraints. To his horror, he felt vomit rise in his throat and he began to choke, unable to breathe from the combination of everything blocking his airway. He could feel his body starting to shut down, feeling his thrashing take on the movements of a man who knew he was about to die, a sickening crack and a new wave of agony from a different source informing him that he'd just broken a wrist trying to break free.

_I can't breathe! I need to breathe! Stop!_  his mind screamed.  _Please, just kill me already, just let it end!_

* * *

Anakin had already beaten two of the three Imperials unconscious, starting with the one who had the strongest will and leaving the weakest link. The Force was now blaring klaxons in his head, and he was sensing Luke's full-blown panic and fading Force sense.

" _Where is he?_ " Anakin roared, watching the man before him tremble as Anakin methodically lowered the blade closer and closer to his heart.

When the blade was about to pierce him, the Imperial cracked.

"All right! Stop! He's underground!" the man cried out. "Go to the abandoned cafe on the end of the shopping complex and take the black door down! That's as far as I know, I swear it!"

Anakin deactivated his blade and knocked the man out so fast he never saw it coming. The next moment, Anakin was sprinting down the streets, heart pounding when an indescribable anguish from Luke buckled his knees, and Anakin had to force himself back to his feet to keep moving.

* * *

Greta motioned for the men to stop, and then waited for her charge to regain enough awareness to make out the white-hot brand she wielded, given to her from a cadet who had been warming the irons up for her since the boy was brought into the bunker. He'd momentarily returned to the room he'd kept the irons, and would be back soon with another gift.

"Hold him!" Greta told the men holding the youth, who got a good solid grip on her victim.

"You're a filthy Jedi, and you will be branded like the animal you are," Greta snarled, giving him no time to retort as she placed the metal to the right side of his chest, just below where the curve of his neck met shoulder.

Luke's chest heaved on instinct, the smell of burning flesh reaching some distant corner of his brain as he screamed at full volume, bucking wildly against his captors despite the further pain it caused him as the hot metal marred his skin, feeling like it was burning right through the tissue to his very heart and soul. He trembled violently and tears streamed down his face, sagging against the metal brand he felt would eat through him and end all of this, vision going black around the edges as his screaming cause more blood to bubble up in his throat, choking him again. It didn't help that one of his holders had a vicelike grip on his throat, partially closing off his airway. The woman pressed herder into his flesh with the brand as if to make sure it would leave its mark and Luke's voice broke with how high he screamed, heart momentarily stopping as the pain overwhelmed him, eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

* * *

Anakin cursed loudly when he couldn't immediately find the shop front the man had told him about. Had he played Anakin?

He grimaced when he realized that he had been too distracted by Luke to check the captive in the Force.

That was when something in the Force tugged him left, and he followed without question.

* * *

Greta returned the used iron to the cadet who had brought it in for her, examining her work with a critical eye.

"You should feel honored, I suppose, because the mark is the symbol of the Jedi." She shrugged, taking up a second branding iron from the cadet, fresh off of the fire. "However, what would people think if you also had an Imperial insignia...right above the Jedi symbol to mark the Empire's superiority?"

She watched as his wild eyes followed the very slow progress of the new brand towards his lower neck, just above the first brand.

Luke's stomach lurched, gut clenching in fear as he spat out a mixture of blood, water, and vomit, soaked hair falling in his eyes. The man holding him by the neck tightened his grip enough to make Luke gag and choke for air, another hand reaching out and grabbing his jaw to firmly turn his head to the side and fully expose the flesh of his neck. He fought violently before they twisted his broken arm and his vision went black for a few seconds.

The brand came close enough for the heat to sear skin and something in Luke snapped. His gaze rose to the cold Imperial woman, unshed, barely contained tears in his eyes as he uttered his first plea for mercy.

"Please..." he whispered, his flickering voice barely audible. "Don't..."

* * *

Anakin felt the clock ticking away mercilessly like the sands in an hourglass as he finally found the store front. There was a man standing by the front door, a disguised guard.

Anakin used the Force to fling him away as he approached, and the guard hit the wall and fell limply to the ground. Anakin was through the entrance the next moment, and he instantly scanned the room. He almost missed the black door, draped on both sides as it was by heavy curtains of the same shade.

There was a keypad to get in, and Anakin fished out the card he had taken from his attacker. He swiped it...nothing happened.

" _Blast it!_ " Anakin shouted.

Stretching out with the Force, Anakin grabbed the door and violently tore it off of its frame with a hideous screech of metal before he blasted it down the stairs hidden behind the door to clear away any oncoming guards. He was descending the stairs before the door even hit the floor.

* * *

Greta paused at the youth's plea. It was so quiet and weak she almost didn't hear it, but his fear and growing desperation were clear.

She leaned forward pointedly. "Where are the Rebels?"

Luke trembled, eyes closed.  _What are you doing!_ His heart screamed him.  _Don't give them anything! You can't!_

The thoughts flashed across his mind, the part of him that was still strong enough to fight searching for an answer that might satisfy her but not give the rebels away. "I..." he gurgled weakly, not quite sure what to say yet and struggling to speak over all of the blood.

Greta motioned dangerously with the brand, bringing if close enough for him to feel the heat without the actual pain.

"You'd better hurry up; I am not going to wait forever," she warned.

Luke recoiled from the metal, teeth grit as his mind finally cleared enough for him to siphon more of his agony into the Force, drawing on it for strength to deny the Imperial at least one more time. Tears stung his eyes as the reality of what would come next settled in.

"I...I can't," he gurgled, gagging against the steel grip on his throat that was probably going to leave a wide array of bruises. The hand that was grasping his jaw tightened and pulled his head as far to the side as it would go, exposing the sensitive skin of his neck and his jugular vein once again. Luke could feel the brand coming closer and he fought violently to break free, only putting himself in further pain.

Greta glared. "You wasted my time, you piece of Jedi  _filth_!"

She motioned Scourge to hold him—the boy would probably need to be restrained by the larger man for this part—and then she touched the brand slowly and deliberately to his skin.

"You Jedi are so weak!" she taunted amidst his wails. "Where is your  _precious_  Force now, huh?"

* * *

Anakin hurtled through hallway after hallway, leaving little burn marks on his way in so he could find his way back  _out_.

An inhuman scream echoed up the corridor and Anakin followed the strongest sound of it, his heart beating in time with his swift footfalls.

* * *

Placement did matter when delivering pain, because the white hot metal pressed slowly against the sensitive skin of Luke's neck caused him to come undone, his screams reaching a point Luke hadn't even known it was possible for a human to reach. He started to seizure in his captor's grasp, vision fading completely as his eyes rolled into the back of his head once more, heart stopping and restarting as he was consumed. This...this was too much.

"Father!" he screamed, wishing someone would help him as overwhelming despair settled in, followed by crushing hopelessness. He was going to die. "Ben! Anakin!  _Father!_ " He screamed, the sound cutting off when the hands on his throat and jaw tightened, pulling his head painfully to the side and exposing more of his neck while the one holding his throat tightened his grip until Luke couldn't breathe. As they did so, the Imperial woman pressed the iron even harder into his neck.

* * *

" _Father!_ "

The blood-curdling scream sounded feet away and Anakin felt a white-hot rage consume him. He reached into the Force once more and instead of pushing the door in and risk hurting his son, Anakin jerked it toward him and leapt through the doorway, lightsaber lit and ready for anything.

Anything except for the sight that greeted his arrival. A horribly beaten and obviously tortured Luke was being held by a pair of men while a woman in grey held a piece of white-hot iron to his neck.

* * *

Greta jerked when the door screamed opened and a man matching the description of the one who'd escaped their grab attempt barreled through the wrecked door.

But she wouldn't let this man take her job away without a fight.

* * *

With a furious roar, Anakin grabbed the woman's torture device and hurled it into the face of the smaller man on Luke's left. The woman, meanwhile, snarled something and produced a wicked-looking blade from somewhere and stabbed it into Luke's side before the huge man hurled the barely-conscious boy into the wall,  _hard_.

The young man collided, his head striking hard enough to knock him out instantly.

All of this happened in the same moment Anakin impaled the woman in the leg, hearing her howl in agony as she tried to stab him in the heart.

Anakin was faster, leaning in with a snarl, completely intent on making her suffer—

_Anakin stop!_

Anakin faltered, having not yet heard Obi-Wan's voice from beyond the grave. But he shook it off, ready to kill the woman...and the man trying to get to Luke once more.

_Anakin, no! Don't repeat what you did when Shmi died!_

That stopped him again, and he began to breathe harshly with the difficulty of containing his anguish.

"B-but look what they've done to him!" Anakin cried, not caring about the strange looks he was receiving.

_Anakin, don't let Luke see you like this. Do you want to have to explain to him how you killed all these people for him? How would he take that? Don't become like Vader. Anakin, you're_ not _a monster...so don't start being one now!_

Anakin's arms trembled, and he gritted his teeth...

_Anakin_. Obi-Wan's voice was soft now, fatherly like Anakin needed.  _Luke is the priority, the Imperials can wait. Do the right thing; Luke needs emergency care._

Anakin closed his eyes...and then switched his blade off and knocked the woman out. He then shoved the burly man into the wall far away from his son. The man hit and Anakin slammed the hilt of his lightsaber into his cheek, then banged his head against the wall, making sure he was out cold.

He was by Luke's side in an instant, his heart clenching at the sight of the young boy. He had cuts and hideous bruises all over, as well as soaked hair and the two brands, one more prominent than the other.

Anakin carefully picked him up, trying not to jostle him too badly. He only then saw the broken arm, and he had to fight the urge to go back on his choice to spare the fools who'd hurt his son.

On his way out, Anakin caught sight of a familiar metal object on the woman's belt. He retrieved the lightsaber and made his way outside again as quickly as possible, dispelling of any guards with Force shoves and such until they were out in the streets again.

Anakin broke into a semi-reckless sprint and did not stop until he was at the X-Wings, which were both manned once again by the droids.

"Artoo, fly Luke's ship!" Anakin barked.

He leapt up into his fighter and made an effort to shuffle Luke inside too since the young man couldn't fly. Anakin finally closed the canopy and lifted off the ground, pulling for space at such a sharp angle that the inertial dampeners protested.

He blasted to the jump point and inset the coordinates, then jumped to lightspeed.

"Hold on, Luke, hold on..."

* * *

It was three hours into their flight, and Anakin was exhausted. He had managed to get Luke's stab wound to stop bleeding and now he was trying not to think of what would've happened had he been any later in his arrival. He had already asked Artoo to send a high security message to Leia, asking her have a medic waiting for their arrival.

He sighed, ignoring the heavy weight of Luke in his lap due to the tiny confines of the cockpit. His son was  _not_  a burden.

A slight movement from Luke caught Anakin's full attention, and he gazed down upon Luke's battered visage, wondering if the young man would wake.

* * *

Han and Leia were arguing off by the door that led out of the bridge of the  _Promise_  over whether or not Han would stay and continue to help out the Rebellion or if he was going to go and pay off Jabba the Hutt when a breathless cadet suddenly rushed towards them, nearly running into the pair when he saw they were standing in the doorway.

"Hey, slow down, you could hurt somebody," Han scolded him as he put a hand to the cadet's chest, steadying the breathless man. The man blushed, though his wide eyes riveted to Leia.

"Princess, the  _Redemption_  just received an emergency contact addressed to you telling us to prepare to take a patient in critical condition; it's Skywalker."

* * *

Luke didn't want to wake up. There was too much pain for him to wake up, and it was still difficult to breathe. No sooner had that thought crossed his stirring mind did he give a rattling cough that cleared the blood currently in his airway—no promise about any oncoming blood—and set his body aflame with new pain. He cried out, though didn't get far into a reflex before his arm and wrist flared in pain again at being disturbed, cutting his cry off as the rest of his injuries rushed back at him; his neck, the spot on his throat he'd been held, his lacerations, his arm, his leg (especially that old but reopened leg wound), his torso where he'd been beaten, his head where he'd hit the wall, and his side where he thought he remembered being stabbed before the world went dark. His head spun, and he was sure he was either going to be sick again from the pain or pass out once more.

Anakin flinched at the splattering of blood that hit his face when Luke coughed. He didn't mind the blood so much as the thought that it had come from his son.

"Luke?"

Luke stilled at the gentle, familiar voice, so different from the harsh reality he'd been in for...well...he didn't know how long. Luke slowly sucked in a shaky breath, hardly daring to hope that his nightmare was over. The last thing he wanted was false hope simply so it could be crushed by the Imperial woman bringing a new wave of pain.

"Father?" he whispered, recoiling at how raspy and weak his voice was before he tried to open his eyes.

Anakin cringed inwardly at Luke's pained tones, and he ached when he felt Luke's concern that this was another Imperial trick.

Gently, he shifted a lock of his son's hair so he could feel—hopefully—reassured.

"Yes, Son, it's me," he spoke gently.

Luke's vision finally cleared and settled on Anakin, simply to be blurred by tears in the next moment as he leaned into the tender contact, relief rushing through his injured, broken body as he struggled to hold back tears. A few still raced past his efforts and trailed down his face.

"You found me..." he croaked, turning into his father's comforting embrace with the need of someone who had believed they were going to die, rescued right from the jaws of death.

Anakin bit his lip hard in an effort not to also cry, but it was no use. The tears refused his control, and Anakin cradled Luke to him as firmly as he dared.

"Oh Luke!" Anakin hiccupped a sob. "I'm so sorry! I f-failed you! I should have  _never_  let you go a-alone!"

Luke shook his head. "N-no, that couldn't be helped," he whispered. "What matters is that you came...you didn't fail me F-father...you  _saved_  me..." Luke replied, clutching his father as tightly as he could with his injuries. His chest and neck burned and ached and were nearly unbearable, but Luke set the sensation aside. Right now he just wanted to be held by his father and told that he was safe, that it was going to be all right, as childish as that want may seem for someone his age.

Anakin kissed Luke on the head. "Yes..."

_And Obi Wan saved me_ , Anakin thought.

Sensing Luke's need for comfort, Anakin gave what he could. He tightened his hold on Luke and whispered to him. "Rest now, my son...you're safe. I won't let them hurt you again." Anakin squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "I love you, and I'll keep you safe."

Luke trembled in his father's grasp, though finally it wasn't because he was afraid; his chest and neck were still burning, but Luke ignored them still, albeit with greater difficulty this time. Instead, he drank in his father's words, allowing them to act as a balm for the emotional and psychological scars that would obviously follow from this experience.

That thought had just crossed his mind when he remembered the trauma he'd experienced just before his father had arrived. Dread coursed through his veins and his wrist flared painfully as Luke fearfully raised his hand with the broken wrist to feel his chest, ignoring the spots that appeared in his vision from moving the broken limb as he felt the raised, sensitive, marred skin where the first symbol he hadn't recognized had been branded to his flesh, a strangled sound growing in his chest as his fingers painfully splayed out a little higher to feel the second, much fresher and far more painful brand on his neck of the Imperial insignia. Luke couldn't take his hand away from the symbols as a sob escaped him, sagging against his father and weeping brokenly into the other man's chest while he tried to fight off the scarring memories that wanted to swirl to the surface. He brought himself as close as he could to Anakin to try and shut out the galaxy, finally breaking as he'd wanted to do so long ago during the interrogation.

Anakin didn't sob, but nor were his eyes dry. His cheeks carried miniscule waterfalls as he wept with his broken child.

"You're safe, now..." he said again, noting the timer on his navicomputer. They were still an hour out.

Anakin let Luke cling to him and he held the youth in turn, willing his pain away. Anakin did ease Luke's physical pain, but he could not do much for the internal scars this experience would undoubtedly leave.

So he simply held his son.

* * *

To say Darth Vader was displeased would be putting it lightly.

Hearing that the youthful son of the powerful Jedi—and also the pilot who'd destroyed the Death Star, though Vader had made it a point to keep that fact to himself—had already been captured and was being put through interrogation until Vader arrived to take over had been the first piece of good news he'd received in too long. He actually hadn't been in a dark murdering mood. At least he hadn't until he heard that the father had come and broken the boy out single-handedly not even half an hour before Vader had arrived.

After hearing that, he was  _definitely_  in a murdering mood, and he already had left a body in his wake for every hall and room he passed, a raging storm of fury.

However, he did slow as he approached the room the boy had been kept in, the officer that had been carrying out the interrogation inside. Vader could sense the agony the boy had suffered in this room as if it was filling the space like a poisonous gas, and he could also sense the dark rage of the father when he had finally found his son.

They were feelings he relished in, and he took a moment to savor the suffering before he returned to business, approaching the officer who was standing at attention as Vader entered despite the lightsaber wound right in her thigh. Vader's helmeted head took in the blood spattered everywhere, the vomit on the floor, the water pooled around the chair at the center of the room, and the scorch marks from the lightsaber before he addressed the officer.

"Tell me what happened here, and do not leave out any of the details; I want to know what you did to the boy, every word that passed his lips, how well he took each torture, anything he let slip while you were interrogating him, and  _everything_ —including every word and action and an accurate and detailed description—about his rescuer. Do not leave  _anything_  out, no matter how unimportant you think it may be; nothing is unimportant, and nothing is insignificant."

Greta swallowed. "Yes, Lord Vader. The pair was reported by a hotel worker and we jumped them at two separate cantinas, but the older of the two got away..." she began, going into every detail as she'd been asked— _ordered_ —to do.

It took a long time, during which the armored giant before her didn't move a muscle.

"The boy uttered very few words, but he did say three names: Father, Ben, and Anakin," she went on. "And by the time the older man arrived he was calling all three names. The older man was tall, I'd say in the six-foot range maybe? Blue eyes, dark blond hair that went to his shoulders, and he carried a blue lightsaber."

Anakin.

That single word rang in his mind, freezing his blood in his veins. Everything else was tucked away for later examination—the boy's impressive perseverance and apparent weaknesses included—as Vader tried to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Did he have a scar over his right eye and a black glove on his right arm that went up to his elbow?" Vader finally rumbled, suddenly much more interested in the blood all over the room. He still hadn't moved; he hadn't even tilted his helmet in the slightest, every muscle and metal component in his body rigid in anticipation.

Catching the newfound interest in the Dark Lord's mannerisms, Greta nodded, thinking there was a possibility she'd walk away alive today. And if he still killed her, then at least she knew she'd done her job to the best of her abilities; she'd die with dignity.

"Yes, My Lord," she answered. "He also was a good Force user; he took both the doors off their hinges and he knocked out most of my men while carrying the boy."

"If you have any footage  _anywhere_  of this man, any image at all, I want to see it. Have a sample of the boy's blood run through the system and get me a name. If there's anything at all that could give me a DNA sample of the older man, give it to me; do not run it or you will not live long enough to realize what your mistake was," Vader growled, watching her leave the room with the requested blood sample like she'd been lit on fire. Once he was certain she was gone, he examined the room around him, running a hand over a rather large blood splatter on the wall and examining every trace the boy had left in the room. He didn't see any sign of the older of the two besides the broken door.

Greta didn't argue with her superior. She collected a blood sample and ran it herself, thought she had nothing DNA-wise on the older man. She did, however, manage to get a fleeting glimpse of him on a security camera in one hallway.

She'd had no idea Jedi could move  _that_  fast...

It took a while, but she finally was able to return with the data and holo like he'd requested. "My Lord, the boy's name appears to be Luke Skywalker, though the name given at the hotel was Lars..." she shrugged. "And the man, he was moving quite fast, but we did get a little bit of his face."

Greta handed the datapad over and waited for the worst.

Vader felt himself go into shock as he stared down at the information he held in his hands, staring first at the youthful, blue eyed blonde in the picture beside the information on Luke...Luke Skywalker, native from Tatooine, nineteen years of age, and born on that very same day Vader had cursed for nineteen years due to the fact he'd been put in this blasted suit and lost his Angel that day.

As much as it made sense to deny what was in his very hands, the Force allowed no room for Vader to doubt that this...this was his very flesh and blood, the child he had thought died in his mother's womb. Rage shook Vader's frame as he realized that the Emperor had  _lied_  to him all those years ago. Vader could not have killed Padme if his child was alive and well. She must have lived long enough to deliver the child, and the Jedi must have kept the boy in hiding all of these years.

But no more. No, his child would come to his side, as was rightfully so.

Before Vader could direct his rage anywhere, his gaze was drawn to the image of his son's older companion, the one who had rescued him...the one he had called Father on the Death Star.

As much fury as that thought brought, Vader's rage was momentarily stopped by the image in front of him. Though it had been nineteen years, Vader could not forget the face...his face just before Mustafar.

But nor could he believe it.

No, there had to be some mistake, some deceit...though if the Jedi had set up a false father for Vader's son—as enraging as the thought was—wouldn't they have picked someone older, and not someone that looked exactly as Vader had nineteen years ago? It made no sense; this man could not be Luke's father, because  _Vader_  was his father. He would not allow his son to be blinded by such lies from the Jedi; he would expose this impostor, and whether his child wanted to or not Vader  _would_  have Luke by his side. Together, they would finally usurp the Emperor and rule the galaxy, just as Vader had once offered his wife.

Just as he was processing these two basic facts, several details clicked together in Vader's brain.

Luke, his son.

Luke, the one who had been captured and interrogated.

Luke, the one whose blood smeared these very walls.

Luke, who Vader  _knew_  had suffered greatly at the hands of the woman right beside him; she had nearly killed him—if the boy had even survived the trip back to the Rebels, wherever they were.

Luke, who had been branded like cattle, like a  _slave_ , in this very room not even hours ago by the woman standing  _right beside him_.

With those thoughts, Vader's building rage at these impossible discoveries boiled over, centering on the woman beside him. He lashed out with the dark side blindly, hardly even thinking about anything but that the woman beside him suffer and die for what she had done to his son. Her screams filled the torture chamber as Luke's undoubtedly had before dissolving into a pathetic gurgle, and Vader was left to silence once more.

He did not linger to enjoy the silence.

He had much to do.


	9. Old and New Scars

Anakin was more than worried by the time they reverted to realspace; Luke's breathing had been rapidly deteriorating for the last fifteen minutes.

"Luke, hold in there, don't you dare die!" he growled desperately, even as he flew into the appropriate hangar at a reckless speed and landed just as dangerously.

He popped the canopy and leapt out, ignoring his son's injuries in favor of getting the youth a breathing mask.

"Anakin, over here!" Leia called, waving him over. She was with a medic who had a hover-gurney prepped and waiting for Luke.

Anakin sprinted over and carefully laid his son out on the gurney. Leia gasped at the sight of him, and Anakin had to support her as she nearly collapsed.

" _What in space happened to him?_ " Leia gasped.

"Imperials," was all Anakin could say. "That planet is definitely a no for a base."

Leia would have chuckled if the situation hadn't been so serious. "Let's go!"

They raced with the doctor to the medical ward, where Luke was taken into emergency surgery. Anakin and Leia were ordered to wait in the seating area, but all Anakin could do was pace a rut into the floor.

"I shouldn't have let him go alone!" he ranted almost to himself, but Leia listened in. "He has no experience...what was I  _thinking?_ "

Leia listened as Anakin explained all that had occurred in their trip, and she waited until he was finished to speak.

"Luke's right; it wasn't your fault," Leia said with a shudder. "Imperial interrogation is nothing to laugh about. And just be glad it wasn't Vader doing it to him; he's much, much worse." She rubbed her hands up her arms. "Trust me, I know."

Anakin sighed, plopping down into the seat next to her. "I know, but he needs training."

"Jedi training?" Leia asked.

"Any kind of training; something to help him be better prepared for future missions," Anakin clarified. "Once he's healed up, I plan to see him get that help."

Leia smiled. "You're a good father to him."

Anakin shrugged, blushing. "I guess."

At that moment, Han rushed around the corner, breathless. "Where is he— _how_  is he? What happened?" Han rattled, concern for the younger man obvious despite his usually relaxed nature. He didn't seem to care though, and the Wookiee behind him roared to echo Han's questions.

Anakin looked up. "Luke was captured and tortured," he spat.

Leia pursed her lips. "Did you recognize the brand on his chest, Anakin?"

"Yes. It's the Jedi Order symbol," Anakin replied. "But I don't know what the second one was. The one on his neck is geometric and odd."

Leia put a hand to her brow. "That's the Imperial insignia."

Han sputtered for a moment, brain trying to process what he was hearing. "Tortured? Branded?" The Wookiee behind him roared furiously, causing a few people who were nearby to jump in alarm. "If I ever see one of the Imps that did this to Luke..."

He trailed off, still too angry to care Han Solo was showing his softer side once again or about the fact it was one of the few times he'd said Luke's actual name. Taking a deep breath, Han tried to calm down enough to finish a sentence. "When can we see him?"

"We're waiting on the doctors to let us know," Leia sighed, sitting back.

Anakin was still thinking over what Leia had said. "The second symbol is the Imperial logo?' He clarified. At Leia's nod, he frowned. "Why brand him as a Jedi and then as an Imperial?"

"Insult, maybe?" Leia supplied bitterly. "It would be just like them to mark Luke as their property. As an Imperial Jedi..."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Han remarked. "The Empire is led by Sith, and they hate all Jedi. So to mark him as an  _Imperial_  Jedi is the ultimate form of mockery. They want him to feel humiliated everywhere he goes."

Anakin swore under his breath. "We need to make sure Luke doesn't fall into a depression or anything."

Leia nodded. "I agree."

It was several long, intense hours before the medic finally approached them.

Anakin was on his feet instantly. "How is he?"

The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He is stable now, but there are a plethora of things we had to repair. Lacerations all over him and the stab wounds, both in the gut and the reopened leg injury. He was beaten heavily, and had some internal bleeding as a result.

"He also was subjected to a torture technique known as water-boarding as evidenced by traces of water and vomit in his esophagus and all of his airways. There are signs of suffocation as well." The man paused to consult a datapad. "There's obviously the brands...The one on his chest will leave a permanent scar, but the one on his neck isn't as prominent, and  _might_  fade with time."

The man looked to each of them in turn. "He will likely have emotional and psychological scars from this. He will need your patience and support while he heals."

"We understand," Leia said with a nod.

"Can we see him?" Anakin asked.

"He's in a bacta tank right now, but yes," was the only reply they received.

* * *

Three days passed before Luke was taken out of bacta, and then another four before Anakin began to wonder if he'd wake anytime soon.

He hadn't left the boy's side. Leia and Han, as well as other visitors wishing the pilot well, had come and gone. But Anakin wasn't about to let Luke out of his sight until he was assured of his son's full recovery.

Anakin waited patiently, regaling his unconscious son with tales about Padmé, himself, the both of them, Obi-Wan, the Jedi, and any other things he could think of.

Currently he was talking about the night Anakin had snuck up on Mace Windu in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"He was so deep in his meditation that I was able to come within three feet of him before I lost my nerve," Anakin was saying. "But it turns out he was well aware of me the entire time..."

* * *

Luke had been swimming in darkness for far too long, reliving his torture in the Imperial bunker on several occasions. However, at other times Luke found his burdens lighter, his father's voice piercing through the darkness and giving him relief in his oppression. Luke did notice that his physical pain had lessened while he was in the darkness, though it was only Anakin's stories that rescued him from the pain of his memories. He tried many times to react, to reach out to his father, but every time he tried Anakin kept talking, showing Luke that he had not moved at all outside of his darkness.

Still, Luke smiled at the story his father was currently telling, chuckling softly and shaking his head as he listened, perfectly content with where he was. He preferred listening to his father in the darkness than reliving the nightmare of before.

"I thought when he cornered me later that evening that he was going to chew me out." Anakin grimaced. "I was afraid of him when I was younger, truthfully. He was always so strict and very rarely did he smile, at least that I had ever seen." Anakin scratched his chin, then rested a hand on Luke's. "So what happened next threw me for a loop; he told me that if I wanted to sneak up on someone, I'd better learn to control my rapidly pounding heart. And then he smirked." Anakin chuckled. "He actually looked halfway friendly. And I saw the amusement in his eyes before he turned away."

Luke's smile softened, a warm comfort spreading in his chest when he felt his father lay a hand on his own. "Sometimes...you just have to give people a chance..." Luke whispered in his solitude. It was amazing that he was holding onto that ideology after everything that he'd gone through.

A sorrow started to taint the comfort in Luke's chest as he felt Anakin's hand gently stroke Luke's own in a fatherly way, wishing he could react. He wanted to take a hold of Anakin's hand and tell his father that he was here, that he could hear every word Anakin had said, and that Anakin had been helping Luke recover every step of the way.

Wanting to see if maybe something would change today, Luke reached out to the Force, stretching out towards his father's presence the same time he tried to physically grasp Anakin's hand with his own.

Anakin's breath caught when he felt a brush against his mind. It was feather-light, but he recognized it instantly.

"Luke?" Anakin breathed, and he nearly jumped when the boy's hand gave a tiny twitch.

Luke felt his heart soar and hope swelled in his chest when his father said his name. "Yes, I'm here! I can hear you!" Luke called through the darkness, trying harder this time to clutch Anakin's hand and stretching out further with his senses towards Anakin's warm presence. "I've been here, I'm listening," Luke said breathlessly. He winced a little when he started to be more aware of his remaining aches and pains in the real world, but he ignored it. He'd spent far too long in darkness; he wanted to see his father's face again.

Anakin's heart leapt into his throat when he heard Luke's thoughts.

_Yes, I'm here! I can hear you... I've been here, I'm listening!_

He also felt the slight tightening on his hand, and Anakin covered Luke's limb with both hands now, picking it up and waiting breathlessly as he spied Luke's eyelids flutter weakly.

Luke knew that if he wanted to, he could remain in his dark, comatose state and avoid the problems that waited for him back in the real world; but he couldn't do that to his father, or Leia, or Han and Chewbacca for that matter. So as he gradually felt heavier, weaker, but much more solid and real than he'd felt floating in pitch black nothing, he didn't fight it, allowing reality to take him back. He hadn't realized how much he still  _hurt_ , and he was horridly parched and in need of a drink. Every limb felt heavy and weak, but he could feel his father's hope shining brightly in the Force as well as feel his grip on Luke's hand. So, despite how much of a feat it was, Luke focused his efforts on opening his eyes. Lifting his eyelids was like trying to lift Chewbacca with one finger, so it took a few moments of struggle to crack them open. Even then, the assault of such blinding light after sitting in pure darkness for so long caused him to snap his eyes shut again before he cautiously tried to open them once more, a little at a time so that the light wouldn't overwhelm his obviously still worn, sensitive senses.

His vision was hazy and blurred for several seconds, and his ears had a horrible ringing in them, but he still spotted his father's blurry form before his vision had the chance to refocus itself. Luke smiled weakly.

"About Windu," he whispered in a voice ragged from disuse and the screaming from his torture. "Sometimes...you just have to give people a chance..."

Anakin laughed shakily at Luke's quip, and squeezed his hand, gazing openly into Luke's blue gaze.

"Well, you never knew Windu," He jibed in return.

Luke felt his throat clog with emotion, tightening his grip on his father's hand. "Thank you for...staying with me...and talking to me," he croaked, managing to keep his smile. "You don't know how much...I've needed that."

It was true. His father speaking to him had saved him from his horrible flashbacks—intense pain included—on multiple occasions.

Anakin didn't know how to respond to that, so he merely nodded.

"How do you feel might now?" Anakin asked.

"Horrid..." Luke replied honestly and hoarsely. He cleared his throat painfully and grimaced, coughing before he spoke again. "It wouldn't be too much...to ask for a drink, would it?"

Anakin hesitated, loath to deny that request. However, he also knew Luke hadn't eaten in far too long.

"Only a little bit," he bartered. "You've been out for a week now, so your stomach has been empty for all that time at least."

Anakin grabbed a glass and filled it about a quarter full, then carefully lifted Luke's head and placed the cup to his lips.

"Just sip it," he cautioned.

Luke was surprised to hear it had been a week, but he pushed that thought aside for later, gratefully allowing his father to assist him with the drink as he still felt too weak to do much himself. Simply waking up had been a trying feat.

The cool water had barely started to trickle down his throat when his body instinctively seized up, and for a moment Luke wasn't in the hospital room anymore, but back with the Imperials, strapped to that horrible chair as water was poured over his cloth covered face, drowning him slowly as an invisible cloth suddenly seemed to cover his face. Luke took a sharp inhale on instinct as he suddenly felt a burning need for air, inhaling the water by accident and coughing and sputtering instantly. The action immediately sent him into a full-blown panic attack, convincing him he really was back in that chair, held down and gradually drowned as he screamed. His lungs started to work overtime trying to get air, and his words from that day blazed to the front of his mind as his heart picked up speed.

_I can't breathe! I need to breathe! Stop! Please, just kill me already, just let it end!_

Anakin dropped the water tumbler with a shocked Huttese curse when Luke began to seize up, grabbing Luke by the shoulders to hold him down when he began thrashing.

"Luke, it's okay!" he called. "Calm down!"

But his words had no effect it seemed, so Anakin reached for his son's mind in the Force. What he did not expect was to catch vivid flashes of recall from one if the methods Luke's captors had used.

Anakin was thrown away when Luke's subconscious rejected his probe, and he snapped to awareness to find he was breathing heavily.

But he put that aside and turned back to Luke, reverting back to comforting words.

"Luke..." He spoke smoothly, softly; something he had learned from Obi Wan—a softer tone forced the intended to actually listen. "Luke, focus in my voice; forget everything else...you're safe..."

Luke's tired body tried to resist when he was held down, convinced that he was being held down so the torture could continue. His heart pounded in his chest, his lungs couldn't draw air, he couldn't breathe, water made it into his lungs through his nose and mouth...

_"Luke..."_

For a moment, Luke thought he was delusional, hearing his father in his desperate state before the voice continued.

_"Luke, focus on my voice; forget everything else...you're safe..."_

His brain was sluggish to respond, though suddenly Luke remembered...his father had rescued him from the interrogation room...he wasn't with the Imperials, he...he was in a medical bed...he'd asked for a drink of water...

Slowly, Luke's heart rate slowed back to a normal pace, and Luke was no longer desperately gasping for air. He was trembling and his breathing was still uneven, but the suffocating, smothered feeling was leaving, the imaginary water cleared from his lungs except for the small amount he'd accidentally inhaled.

His father was right...he was safe. It was over and he wasn't drowning right now. Luke let out a ragged breath, coughing slightly to clear the miniscule water from his lungs, which was done in seconds.

Anakin breathed a relieved sigh, but did not release his hold on Luke yet.

"Luke?" He asked a bit warily, ready for another possible relapse.

Luke waited until his breathing wasn't quite so erratic and he was sure that the memories were firmly buried far below the surface to reply, still trembling. "I...I'm all right…" he whispered, his previous fatigue and weakness overwhelming him once again.

Anakin theorized that wasn't entirely true, but he didn't press the boy. "I'm sorry if I triggered something," he said softly, releasing Luke.

Luke avidly shook his head. "No, no it...it wasn't you..." he whispered quietly, trying to keep the memories at bay and stop the trembling.

Anakin, sensing Luke wanted to drop the subject, did so. "Leia and Solo have both been in to see you. Many times, actually."

Luke smiled weakly at his father, grateful that the topic was being changed. "I know...I kind of...heard. I heard a little bit of it every now and then."

Anakin smirked. "Including their bickering, I'm sure."

Luke laughed weakly. "Yes, well...it's hard to miss that, you have to admit." He relaxed against the bed, wishing again for that drink but afraid that his episode would reoccur. He sighed. "They haven't been too worried, have they?"

Anakin bit his lip. "In their own ways, they have been. Leia is a politician, so she hides behind her training and her senatorial mask." Anakin paused. "As for Solo...he cares, and despite his hard exterior, he has a good heart."

Luke shook his head with his smile still in place, eyes closed as he heaved a weary sigh. "Yes, well...I know they care...and I care...that's what matters..."

Anakin patted Luke's hand. "Make sure you keep those kinds of friends, Luke. They're hard to come by otherwise."

"I plan on it...I'd die for them...I hope they know that..." Luke murmured.

Anakin couldn't help but snort. "They had better know, after all that you did for them back there."

Luke tensed a little at Anakin's words.  _You have no idea_ , Luke thought sorrowfully, but he relaxed again, suppressing the memories yet again. Exhaustion was quickly taking hold of Luke, starting to bring him back under. Still, Luke didn't quite want to go back to unconsciousness yet, fearful of what would meet him once he closed his eyes. Besides, he wanted to talk to his father a little longer, just for the sake of his sanity and to take as much comfort as possible in his father's presence.

Anakin saw Luke losing his battle to stay awake, coupled with his fear of what he'd find in his dreams. He recalled Luke saying his stories had helped.

"Luke, your body needs rest," Anakin chastised gently. "And I know why you don't want to go back to sleep, but you need to let your body heal. I can tell you more tales, if you wish."

Luke's eyelids flickered open as he peered at his father, tired and admittedly afraid, but knowing he was right. "So long as you stay...just...stay here with me..." Luke mumbled, eyelids already drooping closed.

Anakin's heart paged at his son's tone, and in that moment, Anakin saw him as the child he had once been, seeking the comfort and security sometimes only a boy's father could offer. It was both humbling and frightening.

Anakin smiled even though Luke couldn't see it now with his eyes shut. "I'll stay as long as it takes; as long as you need."

He thought over the stories he'd already recounted, wondering what was left to tell. He supposed Luke would be interested to hear what Anakin had been doing when he'd been transported, but then something tickled at him to talk more of Shmi.

So, dredging up long-buried but never forgotten memories, Anakin began to talk about his mother in great detail. He told Luke everything he knew, from their time as slaves to when he was freed by Qui Gon.

Time flew by for Anakin, who didn't mind one bit staying as he'd promised. Leia dropped by at one point and offered to bring him a meal. Anakin nodded while continuing his tale, and she'd gracefully bowed out.

* * *

For quite some time, Luke slept peacefully, dreams of his father and the woman Anakin described to him in his stories—Luke's grandmother—floating through his mind as he finally got the rest he so desperately needed. There was a difference between unconsciousness and sleep apparently, and sleep definitely rejuvenated Luke much faster.

However, as Luke fell into the deepest recesses of sleep, far within his subconscious...a nightmare was quick to plague him; and it wasn't about his recent trial either.

Befuddled, Luke found himself standing amidst a river of fire, an unbearable heat searing his skin. That heat should have triggered a relapse, but it didn't. Instead, it sharpened Luke's focus, and he peered through billowing smoke that was suffocating in its potency towards a figure he could see approaching him. He was curious as to who it was until a sense of fear and foreboding fell over him, and he took a step back just as the towering, intimidating figure of Darth Vader approached him. He tried to retreat, but he soon found that he was on a small island of rock far from either shore of the river with no way out. Panic began to rise in his chest as he backed up as far as he could, slipping and falling to the ground. Darth Vader stood over him, and Luke's heart pounded out of his chest as the Sith Lord extended a hand towards him. Luke flinched, convinced the Sith was going to kill him.

"I'm coming for you, Skywalker," the Sith boomed, and Luke trembled in fear, finding it difficult to breathe as the Sith continued. "You will stand by my side, Luke; it is your destiny."

The Sith reached for him and Luke recoiled with a scream, the rock below him crumbling into the river. Just as his skin met the unbearable magma he was catapulted through the darkness and thrown back into reality, waking with a jolt and a scream, covered in a heavy layer of perspiration as his chest heaved with labored breaths.

Anakin hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he was rudely awakened by Luke sitting bolt upright with a frightened scream. His son's chest heaved with exertion as he looked desperately around.

Anakin, used to abrupt awakenings thanks to the Clone Wars, was wide awake instantly.

"Luke," Anakin laid a hand on Luke's trembling arm, grimacing to find his weak body quivering from the sudden motion. "Luke, it's okay!"

Luke realized he'd been dreaming, and his shoulders heaved as a rattling gasp escaped him. He was still trembling like a cornered animal—which he'd practically been a few seconds ago—and his breathing was out of control. His heart rate was off the charts, as the heart monitor he was hooked up to testified. Panting, Luke tried in vain to calm himself down. He couldn't get Vader's words out of his head...

As his father placed a hand on his arm and spoke, Luke ran a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to get rid of the dream that was right at the forefront of his mind. His father's words didn't register in his brain as Luke trembled, trying to calm himself down.

"Just a dream...Just a dream..." Luke tried to comfort himself, teeth grinding together.

Anakin realized Luke wasn't hearing him, so he settled for drawing the youth close for a hug, hoping the contact would help.

When Luke realized his father was embracing him, a strangled sound made its way past his lips and Luke clung to his father like a lifeline, burying his face in Anakin's chest and trying to erase Vader's words from his mind. Once his hyperventilating breaths had evened out a little—though he was still trembling in fear and having an internal panic attack—Luke asked a question he knew his father would not be expecting right now.

"F...Father...do you think..." Luke hesitated, struggling to get enough breath to finish his question. "Do you think Vader already knows about me?" he asked in a trembling whisper.

Anakin froze, the question taking him by surprise.

"He's a Sith Lord, so he'd be resourceful... and it's only a matter of time before they learn your name," he said honestly. "Why do you ask?"

Luke swallowed, shaking his head—and his whole body, though he couldn't help that—as he reluctantly stopped fighting the dream and allowed it to reply in his mind. "There was lava and...I was in the middle of this river of it and I couldn't go anywhere. Then h-he came out of n-nowhere, h-he cornered me." Luke's trembling increased but he kept speaking, a little faster now like speaking quickly would get the image further from him. "He called me by name, twice. He...he said he was coming for me...and..."

Luke paused, tightening his grip on his father. "He said I would stand by his side, that I was destined to...that's when I...I fell into the river and woke up...it was so real, I...I could feel the heat everywhere, I was s-suffocating from all of the ash and smoke..."

Once more Anakin stiffened. "Wait; you  _felt_  the heat? It was like you were really there?"

Luke nodded, trembling out of control by now.  _Please don't let it be real_ , his mind begged. Unfortunately, now that one thing was out the rest began to flow.

"They called him b-before they...they started on me. He was coming; they were going to hand me over to him..." he hiccupped.

Anakin heard, but his mind was still stuck on the fact that Luke had felt things in his dream. That meant it hadn't been a dream, just like when Anakin had dreamt of Shmi…

"Luke..." Anakin bit his lip. Should he tell the boy? Anakin  _hated_  to upset him further, but he had vowed to be honest with his son.

He gathered the shaking young man closer. "Luke, you didn't just have a dream. If Vader was talking to you like I am now...and you felt things as though they were real...then you had a vision. I believe Vader contacted you  _directly_."

Luke felt fear hit home at his very core. Vader could find him in his dreams? Was there no respite, no escape?

"What does he  _want_  with me?" Luke asked, his voice cracking. "It's...it's hard enough to cope with w-what happened, w-why this, why  _now_?"

Anakin thinned his lips, his nostrils flaring with indignation. "Because right now, whether you like it or not, you are weak, vulnerable, and unable to defend against him. He knows this and won't hesitate to use it against you. It's how the Sith operate."

Luke grit his teeth, indignation and pain flashing through him. "I don't  _want_  to be...but I...I can't help it after...after what they did..." Luke whispered, voice cracking again from emotional pain.

Anakin sighed, resting his head against Luke's. "I know. It's not your fault...but Vader isn't above using your situation to suit his needs."

Luke allowed his father to comfort him, but the stopper on Luke's suffering had been pulled, and his heart was openly bleeding now. "I can't get it out of my head, it won't..." he swallowed, trembling under the assault of violent memories. "I can still feel..."

He was torn, part of him begging to open up about the experience while the other part found it difficult to cope with the assault of memories that flooded him when the topic arose.

Anakin remained patient, understanding all too well what Luke was going through. The Jedi bit his lip, then began to open his own heart some more to Luke.

"You know all those things I shared with you about your grandmother and myself...I never told you about the haunting visions I had of her before the Clone Wars began."

He took a deep, calming breath. "When I was protecting Padmé after the assassination attempt, I began having horrid nightmares about Shmi." He choked on his emotions as the memories came back to him. "It was so real, and there was so much pain, suffering...she was s-so miserable and..." He hiccupped a sob. He hadn't spoken to anyone this deeply about this experience.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "She was all alone, and frightened...and the Sand People were so  _cruel_  to her!"

He could feel his old anger and old agony resurfacing. "And I felt it all, Luke. I felt her fear, her pain...I felt them when I had my visions, and I was still too late to save her."

Tears were rapidly wetting Luke's hair now, but Anakin couldn't help it.

Luke's heart went out to his father, and Luke clutched Anakin a little tighter—as tight as his weak limbs would allow. Seeing his father open up to him...It gave Luke the courage to attempt to open up completely to his father. Luke himself wasn't quite sure if he was talking about the vision or the interrogation anymore, but he did know that he  _needed_  his father to understand and to know what he'd gone through, what he'd felt.

"You did manage to save me..." Luke whispered quietly, voice shaking. "I...I wouldn't have been able to take it any longer if you hadn't shown up when you did..."

Slowly, Luke carefully opened himself up to his father through the Force so that—if he wanted to—Anakin would be able to see what had happened to Luke, what was haunting him, what he'd felt...There was no diagnosis, no words, no statements of what had happened that would accurately explain why Luke was haunted so, why his soul was in agony; how did you describe the overwhelming sensation of pain that drug had elicited, making each torture so much more, even for those who had experienced the pain by itself  _without_  the drug?

And if Luke could manage it, he would keep himself open long enough for his father to see his vision as well...if the memories of the interrogation didn't overwhelm him first.

Anakin hesitated when he felt Luke's unspoken invitation...or rather the plea for someone to understand.

Anakin knew that he would be hard-pressed to keep his anger at bay as he had failed to do in Shmi's case. But Luke needed him, needed Anakin, his  _father_ , to be strong. So Anakin delved into Luke's memories, and instantly he was swamped with more pain than he'd ever imagined. It was far worse than that short bout of Sith lightning from Count Dooku all those years ago.

Anakin cried out after half the memories flashed by, though he didn't realize he was squeezing Luke so hard in response until Luke whimpered. Anakin made a conscious effort to loosen his hold, and allowed the memories to continue.

When it was over, Anakin was about to let out a relieved breath, but then the vision assaulted him.

_"I'm coming for you, Skywalker," the Sith boomed. "You will stand by my side, Luke; it is your destiny."_

Anakin snapped back to reality with a different type of scream. Outrage swept through him and he released Luke—careful to lay him back so he didn't get hurt—and began to pace the room, his chest heaving as he fought for control.

"I should have killed them when I had the chance!" He fumed. "To hell with the consequences! No one treats my son like that!" His fists clenched and some of the equipment about the room began to quiver.

"As for this Vader character... he will have to go through me if he wants to get to you!" Anakin was deadly serious, his gaze red with fury.

Admittedly, Luke was a little afraid of his father in his rage-educed state, and the thought crossed his mind that perhaps he should have only shown Anakin a little at a time and not all at once. However, it had been the time to be open and honest, Luke had felt it was, and he'd needed his father to know so he could understand.

He was grateful for his father's statement, taking comfort in the vow of protection, but at the same time it sent a small shiver down his spine. Luke wasn't sure if that was because of the anger in his father's tone or...something else. His eyes flickered towards the equipment trembling in the room and, since Luke lacked the strength to so much as sit up without an adrenaline rush, he settled for a soft spoken word of both comfort and a plea to calm.

"Father..." he muttered softly. Right now there was nowhere for Anakin to direct his anger, and Luke wasn't entirely pleased with the idea of Anakin losing control of that temper. Who knew what would happen, who might get hurt? Anakin might just hurt himself in the process.

Still, Luke's burden felt...somewhat bearable now that Anakin knew. Someone knew how much Luke hurt, what had happened down there. Luke wasn't quite sure he'd be able to keep his sanity if he was the only one who knew what happened, and at least now if he had another relapse his father would be able to connect the trigger to the wound and help snap him out of it.

Anakin, however, was so caught up in his anger that he didn't hear Luke's plea. He simply continued to pace, unaware of when the water jug suddenly imploded, spilling water everywhere.

The Imperials hurt his son, just like the Raiders had hurt his mother! He trembled, unable to help the feelings building up inside of him.

Luke flinched when the jug shattered, but managed to keep himself together as his gaze followed his furious father, that dark edge Luke couldn't describe that worried him so clinging to the older man as he paced furiously. "Father," he repeated, a little louder this time in the hopes to get through to the older man. A bout of cold washed over Luke, and he trembled violently at the sudden, unexpected sensation.

Anakin, fists were still clenching, and he was sure he had paced a rut into the floor. In his mind he was reliving an abstract mixture of memories from his slaughter of the Tusken tribe who'd tormented his mother and the methods the Imperials had used on Luke.

_Her eyes lost their light after her fingers graced his wet cheek...He knew about several things that couldn't have been told on the report, like the drug they'd given his son...He looked upon her face as his heart shattered...The electrocution Luke had been put through..._

Anakin opened one fist, and a cup near the pitcher exploded.

_His chest heaved even as his lower lip trembled...Luke's screams as he started to suffocate from the waterboarding...when he heard the guttural voices of the Tusken guards he snapped, though he managed to gently lower Shmi's body to the ground...And then there was Luke's seizure when he was branded the second time..._

A metal pan set at the base of Luke's bed groaned as it drew in on itself.

_He gave the Tusken guards the honor of seeing his face milliseconds before he cut them down...And what about that shaky, heartfelt, broken plea Luke gave when he nearly broke and gave them_ something _at one point it was too much to bear...sapphire swung left and right, cutting a morbid swath through cloth and bone...At several points the torture, fear, and panic were all so much that Luke asked them to kill him, that he_ wanted _them to..._

There was a heavy rattling from the cabinet next to Anakin as the doors strained...

_Red and blue, that's what he saw as he mowed the animal Tuskens down, red from hatred and fury, blue from his weapon of justice...Luke's desperate cries for his father, something that broke Anakin's heart..._

The calm he'd managed to retain during his father's outburst finally crumbled to dust, his anxiety taking hold when things too close for comfort to Luke started to shatter and twist, and he drew into himself as much as he could, still shivering from the sudden overwhelming sensation of cold that painted the room. A seed of fear planted itself in Luke's gut as he eyed Anakin's trembling, pacing, furious form, a dark storm cloud of raging emotions swirling around the man through the Force in a potency so powerful Luke didn't even have to be paying attention to the Force with his minuscule skills to sense it. A piece of the shattered cup had grazed Luke's cheek, creating a fine cut just above where the Imperial woman had grasped his cheeks and drew blood during his interrogation.

" _Father!_ " Luke cried out, his voice cracking yet again as he was still weak and hoarse, shaking from the intense cold.

Anakin froze midstride when Luke's panicked cry finally cut through his gaze. Only then did the older Skywalker realize what he was causing to happen.

He glanced about the room, but it was the freshly drawn blood on Luke's cheek that made him break.

"No!" He cried, grabbing at his hair and collapsing into a huddle against the wall. "Oh Luke, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

He buried his face in his arms, ashamed of himself.

"Please forgive me!" He wept. "I'm sorry ..."

Startled by the sudden switch, Luke took a moment to respond, raising his hand to his cheek to wipe the blood away. "No, don't worry about it, it's nothing; it's just a cut, really, it's nothing to worry about." Heart aching over his father's pain, Luke tried to gather enough strength to sit up, momentarily hating the fact he couldn't go to his father now and comfort him due to his weakened state. To make up for his immobility, Luke stretched out to his father through the Force the best that he could with his limited skills, trying for a gentle stroke of comfort.

Anakin shied away from Luke's touch, shaking his head.

"N-no..." he stammered. "You don't understand..." He hesitated. He'd only ever told Padmé about this...but it was trapped inside of him and dying to be released, lest it keep eating away at him.

"I..." He buried his face deeper into his arms, unable to meet Luke's innocent gaze. "I killed them all! Every single one of them!" He cringed. "I slaughtered the Sand People who killed my mother...The men, the women...and...and the ch-children..."

He began sobbing harder. "I wasn't able to control myself, and I haven't forgiven myself for that." He hiccupped through another sob. "The l-last thing my mother said to me was that she was proud of me. And if she had lived to see what I did...she'd have been so disappointed!"

He squeezed his eyes shut. "And now I've done it a-again! I couldn't control myself, and I hurt you!"

Luke cringed, unable to help the reaction upon hearing about the blood on his father's hands; he hadn't been expecting that. The...the women, and the  _children_? He felt sick and also rather horrified...

...but this was his father. And Luke could see how much pain he was in simply remembering the event, and he could see Anakin's horror at a simple cut across Luke's cheek because of his momentary rage. Despite the darkness that lingered with Anakin, Luke knew that he was ultimately a good person. Luke had seen that already, felt the warmth of his presence, and he loved his father imperfections and all.

Though Luke did take note to be wary of Anakin's temper in the future.

Steeling himself once again, Luke tried to reach out to his father again through the Force.

"Anakin...it's all right..." Luke soothed, heart throbbing. "You're my father...and I love you...even with your past mistakes," he told the elder Skywalker softly.

Anakin heard Luke, and he felt again the hesitant, loving touch trying to connect with him again.

Finally lifting his head, Anakin forced himself to meet Luke's eyes. He was beyond humbled to find, among other things, true acceptance and love in his son's gaze...despite what Anakin had done.

And the touch from Luke, while not very strong or sure, never wavered in purpose.

Sniffling, Anakin at last allowed the touch admittance. He took it and held it tenderly, sending his love and gratitude back to Luke in turn.

The terrors of earlier with his nightmare and the interrogation momentarily forgotten, Luke felt warmth and love when he finally connected with Anakin, and he smiled. "It's all right, I'm fine," Luke reassured Anakin, swiping at his cheek again just to be sure there was no more blood. His smile turned a little sheepish. "I'd give you a hug or something, but...I'm kind of confined to this bed."

Anakin chuckled and stood up, moving back to his son and drawing him close.

"I'm sorry I lost control," Anakin murmured. "I love you Son."

Luke's lips quirked upwards towards a smile as he pulled his father as close to him the best he could with his limited strength, burying his face into Anakin's shoulder and gently grasping the hairs at the nape of Anakin's neck. "It's okay...it looked like it was something you needed to do," he whispered, allowing Anakin's presence to wash over and sooth him, erasing his fears and pains from earlier enough so that he could relax. "I love you too, Father...don't forget that."

"How could I?" Anakin quipped, pulling back and gently thumping his son's shoulder. "You won't let me."

Luke grinned unrepentant. "Of course not; I've decided to make it my job to constantly remind you. Maybe I'll even start getting creative about it," Luke said with a small waggle of his eyebrows to get his father to laugh, relaxing against the bed again.

Anakin was happy to see Luke returning somewhat to normal, and he obliged his son with a smile. "What did I do to deserve you? Huh? Now, get some sleep."

Luke's smile faded a little at the thought of going back to bed, but he covered up the action with another joke. "Maybe I'm really a curse in disguise," Luke teased, relaxing against the pillow and snuggling deeper under the blankets.

Anakin smirked. "Yeah right. Goodnight Luke."

Luke sighed, letting his eyes slide close, albeit a little reluctantly. He tried to shut out the uneasiness that would undoubtedly turn into a nightmare, focusing on getting his body to relax enough to fall back asleep. His father's presence was right there, quick to dispel the fears.

"Goodnight Father..." Luke answered softly before he once again drifted into a much more peaceful sleep.


	10. Time Passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're jumping forward in time a few months now. Luke has recovered and is out of the med ward, and has received the rank of Lieutenant. When he calls Anakin General, he is referring to the position Anakin holds in the Clone Wars. While Anakin is respected by the Rebel Alliance Command, he does not hold a military position in the Alliance as Luke now does.

* * *

Luke paused in front of the mirror inside of the refresher as he did every day, gazing at his reflection with his shirt in hand. The youthful blonde farmboy that had left Tatooine months ago was still there, still prominent and still alive...but he was also more seasoned now, matured by his time in the Rebellion and by the trails he'd faced, evident by the still-prominent brands on his chest and neck. Luke traced the brands lightly with his fingers, seeing his blue eyes diminish a little as the memories rose to the surface.

_You're a filthy Jedi, and you will be branded like the animal you are..._

Luke shook his head, letting his hand drop away and pulling on his shirt as the echoes of his screams from the memory in his head faded away. He straightened the shirt and smoothed out the creases, making sure that the high collar of the black button-down hid the Imperial Insignia on his neck. He'd done a relatively good job of hiding the painfully obvious mark over the past few months, and he planned on continuing that good record.

Months...he couldn't believe it had been several months since that horrible ordeal on Maridun. Once he'd regained enough of his strength, his father had started to train Luke much more regularly, rigorously, and seriously than he had been previously. Much of Luke's free time was now spent working on his lightsaber techniques, learning about the Force, or expanding his Force abilities. Luke still struggled with telekinesis, frustratingly so, though he was rather adept at meditating and especially shielding by now—a skill Anakin had been sure to cover thoroughly with Luke after that nightmare of Vader. Luke had also made great strides within the Rebellion, and had recently achieved the rank of Lieutenant; something Anakin was not shy to show how proud of Luke he was for already achieving the rank.

Luke sighed, running a hand through his still-damp hair. Speaking of Anakin, he needed to stop lingering inside the refresher; they were leaving on a negotiation mission today—as soon as Luke was ready, actually. They were going to Rodia to speak with the Chekkoo clan about establishing trade of weapons, armor, and other important supplies for the Rebellion. Once all the details about the mission were worked out, Luke had volunteered and, naturally, Anakin had stated—not asked to,  _stated_ —that he was going with Luke. Luke didn't mind at all; he liked when his father came on his missions, and he found it rather amusing when his father didn't leave any room for debate over whether or not he was even allowed to go with Luke. He tended to pull the  _I'm his Jedi Master, he's my Padawan, I go where he goes, and he goes where I go unless I say otherwise_  line whenever someone tried to say he couldn't as well.

Long story short, when Anakin wanted to accompany Luke on his missions, there was no arguing with him.

A small smile gracing his lips and reassured that his brands were covered up as always, Luke finally stepped out of the refresher where his father was waiting for him, his DL-44 pistol in its holster on his right hip and lightsaber safely tucked away out of sight but easily within reach.

Anakin looked up as Luke reappeared from the refresher. His high collar was in place yet again, but Anakin refrained from commenting. Luke was very sensitive about the marks, doubly so the Imperial one.

Anakin had tried to tell him more than once that he needn't be ashamed of what happened on Mimban, but Luke chose not to see it that way.

He was definitely stubborn like his father.

"Ready to go?" Anakin asked, already packed and ready to get out among the stars.

It would be good to have some one-on-one time with Luke.

Absentmindedly, Luke ran a hand over the pouch his lightsaber was hidden in as if to reassure himself it was still there. He picked his small bag up off of his bed and nodded. "I'm all set; Artoo should either already be there or meet us along the way. It's going to be strange flying something other than my X-Wing," he admitted, leaving the shared bunk room with his father and starting on his way to the hangar. They'd been given a light freighter to fly for the negotiations as entering the system with their X-Wings would immediately set off alarms. They had yet to see the ship, but Luke trusted that it would be reliable.

Anakin, who'd managed to sneak a glimpse of the craft last night—he hadn't slept all that much and thus had decided to check the craft out—smiled secretively.

Luke would be impressed, and if he was truly Anakin's son, he'd probably start drooling over the modifications that could be seen on the ship.

And that was just the exterior.

"Artoo is probably more excited than you are for this trip," Anakin chuckled.

Luke snorted. "That's debatable, though he hasn't had much to do recently. He needs the excitement," Luke said with a grin as they rounded the corner. Luke's gaze was immediately drawn to the sleek red yacht of a ship with the silver trim, the front speaking of elegance and wealth while the back was an obvious sign of power and speed. Luke let out a low whistle, taking a moment to admire the ship from a distance.

Anakin smiled at his son. Definitely a Skywalker, that boy.

"Come on; it won't fly itself," Anakin teased.

Luke was about to retort when he was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Nice, isn't she? That's the Desert Jewel; you fly her safely, now," a woman's voice said. Luke turned around in surprise to take in the dark skinned woman with tight ringlets framing her narrow face. When she caught Luke's gaze she smiled, and he somehow managed to smile back, taking in the desert cameo fatigues, thick sole brown boots, a blaster on her left hip, and a throwback slug rifle on her back held in place by a leather strap held diagonally across her chest. Luke turned to face her completely as he replied.

"Is she yours?" he asked curiously.

The woman smiled. "That's right." She extended a hand. "Nakari Kelen; and you are?"

Luke couldn't help the fact his smile widened a little more. "Luke Skywalker," he said, taking her hand. His brow furrowed slightly as he turned her name over in his mind, the last name ringing a bell. "Kelen...any relation to the Kelen Biolabs on Pasher?" he asked, allowing his hand to slip free from her grasp.

Anakin lifted a brow when Luke's smile turned out to be a little sloppier than normal, and he hid a smirk behind his second perusal of the ship while Luke and Nakari chatted about her familial relations. Apparently she too was from a desert world, and her father had made a few smart investments, hence her—or rather her father's—fancy ship.

Anakin was indeed impressed. This thing was definitely built for speed, but he didn't see any weapons. He frowned slightly, but who was he to judge another's ship?

Artoo twittered at him, apparently finding Anakin more interesting than Luke's conversation with the woman.

Anakin snickered at his metal friend. "Easy, Artoo; I think Luke likes her...he just doesn't know it yet."

_Dooeep! Leet mooep!_  Artoo replied, swiveling his dome to the pair.

Anakin surreptitiously followed his gaze. "Oh, let them be, Artoo. We're not exactly in a hurry."

_Bleet dooop_. Artoo blatted flatly, making Anakin chuckle again, but he patted the domed head and walked around the rear of the craft, Artoo following.

Nakari, meanwhile, had just finished explaining to Luke how she'd visited Tatooine and bagged a krayt dragon while on the planet before offering to give him a tour of the ship, the  _Desert Jewel_. Luke wholeheartedly agreed, following her with an extra spring in his step. It was nice to find another person from a desert planet who understood why ships were so important—other than his father of course. Nakari understood all too well that ships took one far away from the desert that felt like it could cause you to shrivel and waste away emotionally and physically if you stayed too long.

Before she led Luke up the landing ramp, he stuck his head out to call to his father, who was inconspicuously hanging around the rear of the ship and examining the modifications.

"Hey, she's giving us a tour; are you coming?" Luke asked, eyebrow cocked meaningfully. Anakin would be his co-pilot, and it would be nice if both of them knew where everything was.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming."

He motioned for Artoo, but there turned out to not be enough room for the little droid as well on the ramp.

"Artoo, wait a moment," he instructed as he joined his son and Nakari.

_Nweet!_  Artoo blatted.

Anakin snorted softly. "Be nice, Artoo. We'll let you up in a moment."

_Gree, nooleet_. Artoo spat irritably.

"Oh, stop, you are  _not_  always left behind," Anakin chastised him with a held up hand. "Just be patient."

Artoo gave a decidedly sarcastic tweet that Anakin didn't need translated.

He laughed. "Yes, I know I'm the last person who should lecture on patience, but still; wait here."

Luke and Nakari both waited for Anakin to appear at the top of the ramp, and Luke couldn't help but notice the design flaw that the ramp was also the ships floor, meaning they couldn't move forward until it was shut. As soon as it was, however, Nakari led them towards the cockpit, pointing to everything as she spoke.

"Galley and head on the left, bunks and maintenance access on the right, your droid can plug in there. There's a lot of emergency supplies, too; survival gear that comes in handy when I'm scouting planets for Dad. Breathing masks and an inflatable raft and suchlike. The bunks are kind of basic, sorry to say. I spent all my credits on speed and spoofs."

"A wise investment," Luke assured her with a small smile. "Can't enjoy any kind of bunk, much less a luxurious one, if you can't survive a panicked flight from a Star Destroyer."

Nakari grinned, sawing a finger between their heads. "Yes! Yes, we are thinking alike here. That's good, because I want to see my ship again."

"I'd—" Luke started to say, but he stopped himself just short of saying  _I'd like to see you again_ , barely realizing in time that she might misinterpret it as a horrendously inept pass at her. Hoping she didn't notice the awkward pause, Luke finished with a, "—think that would be good for both of us."

"Indeed," Nakari mused, gesturing Luke and Anakin forward. "After you."

"Thanks," Luke replied, relieved that she  _seemed_  to not notice that near slip up.

Anakin paid close attention when Nakari began showing them the controls, and he noted the vast difference between this ship and any other from his time. He admired the more advanced technology, but realized he'd miss it upon his return to his time frame.

When they reached the cockpit, Luke took the pilot seat while his father took the copilot seat. Once Nakari was done explaining all the ship's high tech modifications, Luke was finally able to voice the one thing he'd noticed she hadn't mentioned among the other cool features. "Wow, you've certainly put a lot of time into her...any weapons?"

"One laser cannon hidden underneath where I'm standing. You activate it right there, and a targeting display pops up."

Luke couldn't help himself; he winced. "Just  _one_ cannon?"

"She's built to run and keep you alive until you jump out of trouble. Best not to get  _into_  any trouble."

Luke did his best to hide his grimace; that wasn't exactly his strong suit. "Got it."

"Good," she said, cheerfully clapping Luke on the shoulder. "Be safe you two; Luke."

Luke was surprised by how quickly the tour was over, spinning around in the pilot seat to catch Nakari one last time.

"Hey, thanks. What will you be doing in the meantime?"

Nakari gestured to the rifle on her back, lowering the ramp. "I'm training some of the soldiers in sharpshooting. Heading dirtside to shoot some frozen targets," she said. Her gaze flickered towards the bottom of the ramp, where something caused her to smile. "I think your droid's ready to come on board."

Luke grimaced. "Oh, is he in your way?"

"A bit," She replied, starting down the ramp.

"He'll move!" Luke called, though she had disappeared from sight the next moment. Luke sighed watching as Artoo came up the ramp with some indignant, rude sounding bleeps and whistles. Luke rolled his eyes. "You can plug in over there Artoo," he said as the droid approached. Artoo gave a few more rude whistles Luke was pretty sure was aimed at him. "What?" he started defensively.

Artoo gave a scolding chirp and Luke shook his head, but chose not to comment, turning instead to the controls in front of him.

Anakin smiled widely, but again hid it by focusing on the copilot station.

Luke eyed him suspiciously as he started up the  _Jewel_. "What's got you so happy?" he asked warily, listening to the gentle hum of the engines starting

Anakin glanced back towards where Artoo was still making remarks to himself, then smirked at his son. "Oh, nothing..." he said innocently.

Luke raised an eyebrow, well experienced in the fact that when his father said nothing it usually meant something. Still, he decided to leave it alone and focused on easing the  _Jewel_  up out of the hangar of the  _Promise_ , glancing down at the ice planet the Rebel Fleet was currently orbiting before he sent them to lightspeed. "We've got a little while before we reach Rodia; the trip will be a little longer than normal because I'd prefer to get a good feel for the ship before I do much with her..."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Its best to do that before we run into trouble."

Artoo chirped a comment, not sounding quite as annoyed as he had been earlier, and Luke sighed. "Right, let me rephrase; there's the pit stop at another planet to see if we can find a smuggler to transport the supplies from the Chekkoo clan regularly, and  _then_  its Rodia," Luke corrected himself at Artoo's prompting. "Hopefully this negotiation trip won't take too long, and hopefully the Chekkoo clan has what the Alliance needs," Luke commented. He let his gaze pass over the controls to make sure everything was working properly, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the ship—much different than the whine of his X-Wing engine—as he subconsciously fixed his collar back into place, a habit Luke hadn't realized he'd developed.

Anakin, not missing this, opened his mouth to say something...and closed it again. But the father in him had to try again, so he risked Luke's annoyance. "Luke?" When Luke hummed in reply but did not face Anakin, he thinned his lips. However, he noticed they were about to hit lightspeed, so he waited until the stars became mottled lines. Then he turned toward Luke and tried again. "Luke." He made sure his voice was serious.

Hearing the stern note in his father's voice, Luke turned to face his father with a slight frown. "Yes?" he asked, a note of concern in his tone.

Anakin brought a finger to Luke's collar, gently tapping the barely visible upper edge of the brand. "A mark on your skin does not make you a traitor, Son. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Luke stiffened at the contact, several emotions flashing through him at once. He turned away, eyes cast downwards. "That's not why..." Luke said softly, staring intently at the controls in front of him.

Anakin turned to face him fully, dropping his hand when Luke tensed. "Then what? The memories?"

"Partially," Luke mumbled. He didn't want to talk about this now; things had been just fine a few moments ago...Luke let out a slow sigh, trying to find his usually limitless patience and a semblance of calm; he knew from experience his father would press for more.

Anakin bit his lip, sensing he was treading thin ice at the moment. He sighed, nodding. "I won't press you more, I know how that feels. But," he held up a finger, "if you don't find a way to come to terms with this," he again gently tapped the mark, "then just be aware that someone could use it against you."

Luke couldn't help but flinch at the thought. He didn't know how someone would use the mark against him, but he didn't exactly want to know either.

Luke shook his head, letting out a shaky sigh. He hated not being entirely honest with his father; the man had been sent forward in time right to Luke quite literally, and Luke didn't know how long he would be around. Luke wanted to cherish every moment and wanted his father to know almost every thought and feeling that entered into his heart. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to Anakin or shut him out in any way.

Luke still didn't look at Anakin, but the words did tumble past his lips before he could even think of stopping himself. "I...I hate the reminder, yes, but...I don't want people to only see the brand either...and I don't want to see the pity in their eyes, I don't want to hear the whispers, and I especially don't want to hear those that think it  _is_  a sign of treason, or those that will think I gave something to the Imperials, or those who will think I'm on the side of the Imperials because I turned while they had me. And I..." Luke faltered a little, eyes staring unseeing at the panel in front of him. "I hate being marked as Imperial property, especially after that vision of Vader; I hate feeling tainted all the time wearing the mark of the very people that I'm fighting, the same people that killed..." Luke finally faded out, unable to voice the numerous reasons anymore. The rest were a tangle of emotions he wasn't ready to delve in to yet anyway.

Anakin listened without qualms, feeling his heart ache for his son. Anakin thought it over, and then spoke of something else he hadn't delved too deeply into.

"I already told you I was born and grew up a slave," Anakin said softly. "I had a chip implanted in me at infancy." Anakin rubbed his hands together in a rare display of vulnerability. "And you know what?"

Luke finally turned to look at his father, showing that he was listening to what the other man had to say while Luke himself fought back the memories that were fighting to the forefront of his mind. The last thing he wanted right now was a relapse; he'd been doing so well recently...

"I never had the implant removed. Sure it was deactivated, but I never got it taken out." Anakin said. "I was freed from slavery, but I still carry that mark of it. There are scars I will forever bear." He thinned his lips. "When I was a slave I would always adamantly defend my humanity, for fear that if I allowed people to view me only as a slave, I would fall into that depression and never crawl back out. And while it worked for the most part, I'm still afraid of when people look at me. Part of me still fears that, even after all these years, when people look at me, all they'll see is that insecure slave who lurks beneath the," he made quotations with two fingers, " _brave Jedi_  persona."

Anakin met Luke's gaze once more. "I'm not trying to out-match your experience, but please accept that I understand, and that you are not alone." Anakin hesitantly placed a hand over Luke's, not wanting to upset him through touch again.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that just because we bear these marks, we're still our own people. We can choose to not let it hold us down. I'm not saying you have to heal overnight. That's impossible for anyone, Jedi or not. Just... don't push the important people in your life away because of it." He now smiled softly. "You are the kindest, most gentle soul I have ever met, save for your grandmother. You have an inner light that could outshine a thousand suns. You're a much better man than I'll ever be and you have friends and family that love you. And no amount of markings or cruelty done to you will change that. Those who really love you will still be there when the dust settles."

Luke felt his throat clogging with emotion at his father's words, though he managed to keep all but one tear from slipping past his control. His father definitely had a way of saying just what Luke needed to hear every time. With a slightly shaky smile, Luke gently clasped his father's hand in his own and squeezed. "Thank you," he said softly, feeling that familiar warmth fill him again.

Anakin returned the gentle smile, and then hooked a thumb at Artoo. "If I weren't here, Artoo would be doing this for me. He's got more sense and heart than most of the people I've met."

Luke smirked, though it was still a little strained by all of the emotions inside of him. "Yeah, but he's also mouthier than any human I know...maybe besides Han."

Anakin chuckled lightly, then sought to change the subject. "So we're supposed to find ourselves a smuggler, is that right?"

"Yeah, Llanic should have plenty of them; Ben might have even called it a wretched hive of scum and villainy," Luke said, the hard edge of his smile softening.

Anakin nodded. "That does sound like Obi-Wan."

Luke chuckled. "Though it's not nearly as bad as Mos Eisley," Luke said pointedly as he started the process of coming back into realspace.

Anakin snickered. "Can't argue with you there."

Luke smiled, though his attention immediately riveted on the screen that alerted them to the contacts in the system. He'd expected the system to be lively when they arrived, but he had not been expecting an Imperial Star Destroyer to immediately show up. Luke's mind immediately did the calculations, and he relaxed again once he realized it was too far away to pull them in with a tractor beam or engage in any other meaningful way.

However, there  _were_  two TIE Fighters much closer to the  _Jewel_ , though their attention was on a ship that didn't look like it was able to defend itself very well, its shields holding up at the moment but not likely to last much longer. It didn't help the TIEs were faster than said ship, and it seemed an all-around unfair fight. Still, Luke wasn't going to make it their problem as they were supposed to keep their heads down on this trip, especially here as this was alarmingly close to the Rebellion and the last thing they needed to do was give an Imperial ship the impression that the Rebellion was in this sector.

Then he realized that the ship was of Kupohan make, a group that had helped the Alliance before and might help again in the future. That didn't mean that the ship carried Kupohans, or even that they were Alliance friendly Kupohans. His mind stacked up numerous reasons simply to move on as he eyed the fight, fingers twitching subconsciously on the controls as he finally made up his mind on two principles—if they had annoyed the Empire this much they were at least marginally on Luke's side, and since he could help them he should. He didn't think his father was going to argue with him on that last principle as most people would, either.

"Artoo, plot us a course out of the system right away," he said suddenly as he accelerated to intercept speed. "We're going to have to get out of here in a hurry after this; and hold onto something."

As he moved the ship into position, he grimaced, muttering a soft, "One cannon..." to himself before he flipped on the deflector shields and pulled up the targeting computer.

Anakin looked at the displays, then at his son. "Not that I'm opposed to helping them, but are you sure about this? We need to find a smuggler, remember?"

Luke made an expression somewhere between a sheepish smile and a slight grimace as he dived and rolled the ship, one of the TIEs already in his sights. "Too late now," he admitted as he fired. Blue shots came out of the  _Desert Jewel_  in bouts of three, and though the first shot missed, the second hit true and the TIE was destroyed. "Besides, I'm sure we can come back later when there's not an entire Star Destroyer lurking around the planet," he said as he pulled up to engage the second TIE. He expected the ship to change course and attack the  _Jewel_ , but to his surprise it turned its attention right back to the Kupohan ship. Luke blinked in surprise.

"Is it just me, or is it strange to ignore the mortal threat and give someone a free shot at your unshielded ship to pursue a fleeing target instead?" Luke asked, checking the scanners to make sure there wasn't another ship or ambush. Nothing; just the Kupohan ship, the TIE, and the  _Jewel_. The Star Destroyer, on the other hand, had launched an entire squadron of TIEs, but it would be a while before they caught up. "They must want to erase that ship in the worst way...and they were probably given a 'Kill the Kupohans or don't come back' order."

It was just another reason to help. Whatever the Kupohans had done, it was enough to make the Imperials in this sector scramble.

Luke lined up with the TIE as it tried to blast the Kupohan ship to pieces and opened fire, the TIE falling apart at the first shot from the  _Jewel_.

"There," Luke said aloud, checking the Star Destroyer and TIE squadron positions again; they were still a few minutes out. "Maybe we can get some answers. Artoo, prepare the next jump and see if you can raise the Kupohan ship."

Artoo whistled, his words appearing on the holodisplay he'd decided to plug into:  _Jump ready now. Initiating contact._

"Good. I hope that they can still," He started to say, though he stopped when the Kupohan ship jumped to hyperspace in the next second. He let out a small huff. "Well, I guess they can still jump. Not so much as a thank you...We should do the same. Take us to hyperspace as soon as you're ready, Artoo."

Luke waited until the stars became a blur once more to relax, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. Hopefully Admiral Ackbar and Leia would forgive him for tweaking the Empire's nose when they were supposed to be hiding. Also, Luke hoped the ship wouldn't end up on the Imperial wanted lists, and that somehow they would stay ahead of any Imperial alert to be on the lookout for them. In retrospect, Anakin had been right; that had been a rather brash move.

Anakin grimaced as well, but instead of calling Luke on his error, he moved on.

"There are many places to find smugglers if you know where to go." He placed a hand on Luke's arm. "We'll improvise; it's what Skywalkers do best." He grinned mischievously. "Despite what others may say."

Luke returned the smile. "Yeah...besides, if we don't secure a deal with the Chekkoo clan, than it won't matter, and there's still plenty of time afterwards to find transport if we do."

"Right," Anakin nodded. "Besides, I think the Alliance got the order of things backwards; a smuggler won't smuggle invisible goods for us, like you said."

He pursed his lips. "One place we could find smugglers, though treacherous, is Hutt Space. Depends on how desperate the Alliance is, but I can guarantee no one there has a great love for the Empire."

Luke nodded. "Though we don't want our smuggler to be bought out either. I don't know, I guess we can worry about it after we're done with the negotiations," he said with a small sigh.

Anakin nodded again. "I agree. One thing at a time."

Luke reclined in his seat, ruffling his hair as he did so. "All right, so  _now_  we're headed to Rodia. It shouldn't take too long. I believe there will be a representative waiting for us when we arrive, so we'll go right into the tour," Luke told him, standing up from the pilot seat and stretching. The adrenaline from the short fight was already leaving his system.

Anakin waved his son toward the bunks. "Go rest; I'll fly. Artoo and I can keep each other company."

Luke smiled wanly. "All right; try not to drive each other crazy while I test out Nakari's bunks," Luke said with a slight chuckle before he meandered out of the cockpit.

Artoo twittered indignantly, letting Luke know that he was far from annoying.

"I'm just teasing Artoo," Luke called back, his laughter wafting up the corridor.

Artoo tootled once more, and Anakin smiled at his friend.

"Good job keeping Luke on his toes, Artoo." Anakin chuckled.

Artoo was quiet for a moment and then unhooked from his socket and wheeled up to stand beside Anakin.

Anakin waited until he was certain Luke was asleep before he placed a hand on Artoo's dome. "Do you really think I got through to him, Artoo? About the brand?" He wondered aloud. "I know it will take time, but as his father, I worry about him."

Artoo warbled gently, bumping Anakin's leg affectionately. Anakin looked to his faithful companion and let out a slow breath.

"I certainly hope you're right."

They lapsed into a calming silence for a while before Artoo tootled a hesitant question.

Anakin glanced to the display Luke used for translation and grimaced.

_Are you still self-conscious about your time as a slave?_

Anakin hesitated, turning his attention to the view of mottled stars outside the viewport.

"Sometimes, yes," he admitted. "Mostly when things involve slavery. But it lurks, deep and poisonous in my subconscious, waiting for opportunities to strike."

Artoo warbled gently, and Anakin's lips lifted into a warm smile, and despite himself, tears stung his eyes.

_You had a loving mother who reminded you often about your humanity, too. You told me that once._

"Yes, she did," Anakin agreed. "I have her to thank for my sanity then."

Another silence, then,  _Shmi would be proud of the father and the Jedi you have become._

Anakin allowed his few tears to cleanse his aching heart. He still missed his mother terribly, but Artoo understood, even when the Jedi Order hadn't.

"Thanks Artoo," Anakin whispered, laying a loving hand on the droid's blue and silver dome.

* * *

When Luke woke up from his nap, he allowed himself to shower once more and change into a different pair of clothes. He'd rather be fresh and clean when he met with the Chekkoo dealers as a representative for the Alliance; the other clothes had been for comfort during a long trip, though now...

Well, Anakin had sort of rubbed off on Luke, and Luke had been wearing Jedi-like garb more and more often. However, Luke wore whites and light tans where Anakin wore black and dark brown.

Once Luke's outer tunic was situated to hide his lightsaber, the collar raised as always—especially since he was going as a Rebellion Representative in secret and the last thing he wanted was his Imperial brand to show—Luke made his way back to the cockpit, stifling a yawn.

Anakin glared at Artoo indignantly. "How can you say that didn't count?!"

Artoo responded flatly.  _Saving him from being too happy is not technically saving his life_.

Anakin huffed. "Whose side are you on anyway? You're supposed to be my droid, remember?"

Artoo twittered.  _At least Kenobi was less if a trouble maker. You Skywalker's have a knack for getting into the craziest predicaments._

Anakin folded his arms over his chest. "I resent that statement. And if you prefer Obi-Wan's methods, then maybe you should work for him."

_Life with you is always more entertaining_ , Artoo admitted, albeit a little reluctantly.

Anakin was grinning widely now. "You see? You crave excitement just as much as we so-called troublemakers do!"

Bemused, Luke leaned in the doorway, watching the two with amusement lighting his eyes. "I thought I told you two not to drive each other crazy; what in the galaxy is going on here?"

Anakin glanced back, surprised that he'd missed Luke's approach.

"Oh, just trying to establish that Artoo loves us Skywalkers more than he cares to admit sometimes." Anakin grinned, then whispered conspiratorially. "I think Artoo's memory is going fuzzy, because he thinks I didn't really save Obi-Wan on Cato Neomoidia."

Artoo twittered in a disgruntled manner.  _All you did was give him a rebreather! And I am far more likely not to lose my memory, because I'm better at staying out of trouble._

"You're kidding, right?" Anakin shot back. "Who was right there with me through most of those crazy times?"

_I did not really have a choice, now did I?_  Artoo asked sarcastically.

Anakin chuckled. "Say what you want, but you know you wouldn't want it otherwise..." He waggled an eyebrow. "Unless you prefer Threepio's method of hiding and running every time something..."

_No!_  Artoo squealed.  _Thank you, but I will keep my circuits sane._

Anakin belly-laughed, wiping tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes.

Luke laughed as well, shaking his head and approaching the controls. "That's just cruel," he said with a snicker, patting Artoo's dome affectionately before he re-took his position at the pilot's chair, readjusting his tunics on instinct.

Anakin grinned. "Yeah, but he can take it," he said in response, patting Artoo's dome once more, "and he is more than capable of dishing it out."

Luke snorted, checking the time they had left to Rodia. "That's an understatement," he chuckled. "Just a few minutes until we reach Rodia; ready for some simple negotiations minus the aggressive part?"

Anakin nodded, sobering. "Artoo, better go plug back in."

Artoo warbled an affirmative and wheeled away.

Anakin looked to Luke. "You're running point on this, so I'll follow your lead."

Luke gave him a smug smile. "Sure thing, General," he teased, ready to revert back to realspace as soon as they arrived, hand hovering over the controls. "Are you saying the Lieutenant is the better negotiator?"

Anakin grimaced. "I'll have you know, young one," he poked a finger at Luke's bicep, "that there was a reason Obi-Wan got called the Negotiator, not me. I prefer what your mother and I like to call aggressive negotiations."

"Ah," Luke said with a grin and a nod of his head. "Negotiating from the business end of a lightsaber, got it; I'll be sure to do all of the calm negotiating in the future. Though I believe most of this trip will be seeing if we can actually use what they have to offer, if we can find a secure way to get it from Rodia to wherever in the galaxy we are at the time, so on and so forth."

As he finished speaking, he pulled the ship out of realspace, taking in the planet in front of him. "Well, here we are; Rodia."

Anakin lifted a brow at the planet below. "Let's just hope things go smoothly."

Luke heaved a sigh. "Yeah, as much as I usually complain about being bored, it would be nice to have a mission go right for once," Luke commented as he guided the ship to where they were supposed to meet the representative for the Chekkoo clan.

Anakin smiled to himself. "Yeah."

It didn't take long for them to land the ship, and Luke let out a slow sigh as he powered down the ship, standing to make his way down the landing ramp Artoo had lowered. Luke was immediately hit with a pungent odor, and he struggled not to gag at the smell that assaulted his nostrils. Thankfully his eyes hadn't watered, because when Luke descended the stairs he saw that their Chekkoo representative was already waiting for them, dressed in a long blue tunic trimmed with gold. She ignored the expression on Luke's face that he couldn't help from the smell, and Luke allowed himself a quick cursory glance at the mountains and jungles around them before turning his attention to the Rodian in front of him who was already addressing him. Anakin and Artoo took up the rear.

"Welcome, Luke Skywalker," she said. "I am Laneet Chekkoo. I will be your guide while you visit Rodia."

"Pleasure to meet you," Luke stated, managing to keep his voice pleasant despite the smell. "Are you only a guide, or will I be negotiating with you, as well?"

"Only a guide. I am primarily concerned with keeping your presence here unobserved by other clans. If you will follow me, we will depart for Toopil."

Luke's brow furrowed in concern. "Toopil? Aren't we going to the enclave?"

Laneet twitched her head to the left, which Luke guessed signaled a negative among the Rodian people. "Too many Imperial spies there and even more from other clans. At the enclave we are meek and subservient to the Grand Protector and display very little in the way of our true wealth and power. Toopil is a different place entirely. You will see. This way, please."

Without another word, Laneet turned and started to walk away, and Luke followed, glancing at his father with an expression that clearly read  _two minutes on the planet's surface and we're already doing unexpected things._

Anakin narrowed his eyes in response to Luke's unspoken notion, and stepped close enough to speak quietly in the young man's ear.

"This would be an excellent time to practice listening to the Force," he suggested. "Get a feel for what's around you...and for the intentions of our guide."

Luke nodded, letting himself slip enough into the Force to be conscious of the promptings it offered without being so lost in its pushes and pulls that he forgot about the present. Ever since Maridun, Luke and Anakin had been much more cautious and alert, border-line paranoid even, as much as Luke hated the thought. Still, they were just trying to avoid another incident. A little caution never hurt.

Luke couldn't sense any ill intent from the guide as she led them through a thickly crowded market street, pulling his collar a little higher out of an instinctual, subconscious act. His father stayed close behind, and Luke kept himself immersed in the Force lest there be any unexpected surprises headed their way.

Laneet led them into an electronics vendor, speaking to an Ithorian that immediately moved out of the way to reveal a secret passage behind. Luke hesitated, but when he still hadn't sensed any danger in the Force, he followed Laneet, noting how the Ithorian lumbered back into place once they were all past him to hide the passage. The small group of three and one droid slipped inside, and Laneet closed a panel behind them to make sure the passage was hidden. She turned to the others, and Luke felt a little soothed when he heard her explanation.

"We just want to make sure we are not followed. Our transport awaits ahead, but please move silently. We are still moving through the market, and the walls are thin. We don't want to give away the presence of this passage to anyone."

Luke nodded, taking care to tread lightly as Laneet continued forward but still keeping his senses open just in case.

Anakin kept his own senses peeled, but also took the time to observe his surroundings like Obi-Wan had taught him as a young Padawan.

The passage was indeed thin-walled, as evidenced by the way noise could be heard from the other side. Anakin lifted a brow, wondering why the guide was worried about noise. But she probably knew things they didn't, so Anakin followed his son, Artoo taking up the rear.

Luke followed after Laneet as quietly as he could, listening both to the Force and to the sounds that could be heard through the thin walls around them until they came to the very end of the hall. Laneet paused in front of two fully armored robotic guards, and Luke's hand twitched instinctively towards his lightsaber hidden from view under his outer tunic as he took in the guards and automatic guns that were trained on the party, though he managed to restrain himself from drawing the weapon. Laneet identified herself and introduced the rest of the party, and after a few tense moments of anticipation while the droids processed her words they stepped out of the way, allowing them to pass. Luke felt himself relax marginally as they descended a ramp that led right to a small docking bay that housed an equally small speeder. All four of them managed to squeeze into the speeder, though Laneet waited until they were several minutes into the drive to start speaking.

"We can talk now. Please forgive the unpleasant security measures. We welcome all business, you understand, especially that which will prove inconvenient to the Chattza clan or to the Empire. But we must be careful. It is for our protection as much as yours that we go to such lengths."

"Well, It's impressive," Luke stated smoothly. "I've never even heard of Toopil."

"It doesn't exist officially," Laneet informed him, launching into a detailed and complex explanation of how they kept their operation secret. When she finished, Luke was left with the impression that even Han would have been impressed with their setup—he knew that he was impressed.

"And the Empire truly has no clue you're doing this?"

Laneet snorted. "I'm sure they have their suspicions. We suspect every other clan of similar practices."

Anakin remained quiet, allowing the others to speak while he continued to observe their surroundings.

The speeder fell silent again until they'd arrived at a second, much larger dock that surprisingly appeared unguarded. Luke would have believed that there was nothing there if he hadn't been attuned to the Force, which was telling him that there was something there. Guards, in fact, since Luke felt no malicious intent. He frowned. He could definitely  _sense_  them...but he couldn't see them.

Laneet noticed Luke's confusion, though she misinterpreted it as confusion over the lack of guards. Still, her response also managed to answer Luke's internal question as well. "There are guards. They're in stealth armor," Laneet said.

"Oh really? I've never seen stealth armor..." Luke replied, grimacing when he realized too late how he sounded. Laneet chuckled.

"Hence the name."

Wanting to move past his slip up, Luke shook his head. "Do you manufacture the stealth armor yourself?"

"Yes, Utheel is quite diversified. It doesn't have shipyards or produce heavy artillery, but almost anything smaller can be found here, save perhaps blasters. Other manufactures are more efficient at producing such basic weapons. We produce a broad range of higher-quality items in smaller batches. You will see more inside. Come."

Luke followed after her, trying not to react to all of the heavy automatic blaster turrets and the invisible guards he could sense but not see. There was so much firepower at this door alone, Luke wondered if even a Jedi could penetrate the security measures for a moment. Furthermore, Laneet had her hands and eyes scanned at the console after she spoke something into the console in Rodian, which opened the door. She led them into a magnetically sealed room and pointed towards a discoloration on the floor and a matching stain on the ceiling.

"If anyone were to get this far without receiving a go-ahead from the door outside, the weighted ceiling drops down quite fast. Squashed at least one Chattza spy."

If it wasn't for the fact it had obviously kept someone that hadn't belonged out, Luke would have said that it was overkill. Laneet led them through one more door down a narrow hall, and they finally reached their destination—at least that's what Luke believed. They were standing in a rather luxurious meeting room with tables and upholstered chairs, complete with chandeliers, carpets, and live attendants instead of droids. However, there was an obvious drawback by the fact that Luke almost gagged once again because of the smell, though this time it was because of the cloying floral scent the Rodias had apparently used to make the aroma more suitable for humans. However, it only served to make it a little difficult to breath.

He sincerely hoped for several moments that the difficulty to comfortably breath didn't trigger any relapses when he was supposed to be negotiating before he turned his attention to the Rodians that were waiting to be introduced. They were all employees form different divisions of Utheel Outfitters, and each were ready to discuss the business they could do with the two Rebel Alliance representatives. In fact, Luke could see a rather impressive display of a wide range of weapons laid out on long tables throughout the room instead of food, as would normally accompany business meetings.

The conversations passed in a blur, where after a drink and a brief chat that complimented the security measures they were given a tour of the weapons on display. Some were prototypes, and others were ready and given as gifts such as a proximity stun mine, a handheld EMP detonator, and a needle gun. The needle gun reminded Luke of Nakari's slug gun that she had said worked in situations where a blaster didn't, and Luke was moved to ask if they had anything with that kind of punch with high-velocity armor-piercing rounds. He was pleased to hear that they were going to set something up for them to look at the next day. The weapons seemed all right, but Luke figured it would be best to test out some of the weapons to see how well they worked tomorrow. He turned to Laneet, one more thing in mind before night fell.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could we see the smuggling bay that you mentioned earlier before we make any deals? Your equipment is fine, but it will be useless if we can't get it offplanet safely."

Laneet nodded. "Yes, we can do that. Night is about to fall anyway, and the end of their shift is nearing. They can continue with you tomorrow."

Luke inclined his head, giving Laneet a pleasant smile. It would be nice to get out of the cloying air and back to where he could comfortably breathe.

Anakin couldn't blame Luke's reaction to the air. Only Anakin's use of the Force kept him from commenting. That and he didn't want to mess this up for Luke.

* * *

As soon as they were in their hotel room, Anakin turned to Luke. "Well, those were some pretty impressive weapons." He shook his head. "I know a bounty hunter who'd have given a good amount of money to have one of those things."

He sat upon the bed, grateful to be off of his feet. "So, what's your prognosis, Sir?" He smirked.

"Well, it seems the third try's the charm," Luke said, gesturing around the room with a small smile. The room had, instead of being heavily sprayed with perfumes to mask any Rodian smell, been scrubbed of any smells, and Luke could once again comfortably breathe. Artoo was plugged into a powerfeed in the corner, and a hot dinner was waiting for them on the desk. Luke handed Anakin his plate before he took a seat on his own bed. "So far I think the Alliance should do business with Utheel. I have to wait until Artoo downloads the catalog to check their pricing, and we should test some of the products tomorrow, but for the most part...I think it's a wise investment. We'll probably be out of here sooner than expected if things continue to go so smoothly," Luke said thoughtfully.

Anakin nodded. "Just make sure to get a good deal; don't be afraid to do a little bartering."

He sniffed at his plate, shrugged, and started to eat. The food wasn't half bad, and he ate it swiftly. Then he wandered to the window and peered outside, taking up a parade-rest like stance with feet apart, hands clasped behind his back.

Luke eyed his tense form closely for a moment, finishing his own meal and setting the plate aside before he rose from his seat to stand beside Anakin. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. "You've got that 'I'm thinking of something very serious right now' look on your face," Luke pointed out, gazing out the window as well.

Anakin smiled faintly, but didn't immediately answer. He recalled another time when he'd stood like this in an open-air balcony. This was not as dire a time, and yet, he was a little sad.

"I'm just thinking about your mother," he said softly, picking a point on the horizon. "We haven't seen each other for months...and I had been very much looking forward to seeing her when we brought the Chancellor back." Anakin sighed. "I miss her. It's not easy keeping our marriage a secret."

Then he paused. Had he told Luke that yet?

Luke nodded. He remembered from the conversation in Ben's hut all those months ago, how his parent's relationship had been a secret, and how not even Ben had known they were married. He put a gentle hand on his father's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He could only imagine how his father felt, being gone from his wife so long before and eager to be reunited just to be pulled away to another time where she wasn't alive, unknowing when he would be able to see her again.

"I'm sure she's all right," Luke assured his father softly.

Anakin nodded. "She's the strongest woman I know. She always stands for what's right, no matter what."

He shifted, ready to move on. "So, are you ready to try some more Force techniques?"

Luke smiled. "Why not? We've got nothing else to do."

Anakin smirked. "How's about if we practice levitating?"

Luke grimaced. "Figures..."

"It comes in handy, trust me," Anakin told his son before he glanced about. "Let's start with..." He saw a soggy vegetable on Luke's plate. "This."

Luke couldn't help but notice that the objects his father wanted him to move were getting gradually smaller with every failed attempt. Luke eyeballed the vegetable, wondering if he would be able to lift it this time. He sincerely hoped his growing frustration with levitation wasn't obvious.

Anakin tapped Luke on the temple. "You need to find a way to connect with the object you're trying to move. Find it in the fabric of the Force, and then you can manipulate it."

Luke sighed. "I know, I know, I've tried..." he said as he sat down on the bed. He shook his head and let out a long sigh, closing his eyes to immerse himself in the Force. Why this single element eluded him, Luke didn't know, but he just  _had_  to keep trying. Especially since he knew it was possible. Carefully, Luke poked around with his senses in the Force before he located his target, sitting in mock innocence on the plate.

Anakin waited patiently as Luke centered himself, willing him to get it this time around. He knew it bothered Luke that he couldn't levitate yet.

Anakin watched Luke stretch out a hand toward the object and held his breath.

_Just relax, don't think, trust the Force and trust yourself_ , Luke chanted softly in his mind trying to get a good grasp on the object in front of him, eyes closed. He felt the vegetable wobble slightly with his efforts, and Luke clung to the hope that maybe he could turn that wobble into an action that would lift it a little higher, just barely off of the plate even. He just wanted to shift it  _up_  a little...

Anakin watched the vegetable wobble...felt Luke straining...and bit his lip. Anakin rested a hand on Luke's arm and sent a soothing wave to him.

"You're trying too hard, Luke," he murmured. "It's not about thought...it's about willpower and trust. Belief."

He released Luke once more and gave him some space.

Luke sighed at his father's words. He knew it was about willpower, trust, and belief. He did want to move things with the Force so badly, and he did trust the Force more than he once had...

Though recently the belief in himself part had slipped. With every new failure, it got harder for Luke simply to get whatever object he was focusing on to even tremble. Shouldn't he have been getting better instead of worse? At this rate, was he ever going to lift anything? And how come he always tried too hard, but whenever he tried to try less as his father kept telling him, all he did was go backwards? He couldn't get the vegetable to move without trying as hard as he could...

Feeling a little put out as the vegetable stopped moving all together, Luke let his hand drop away, opening his eyes to gaze at the floor in dejection.

_I just can't do it_ , he couldn't help but think, running a hand through his hair.

Anakin was careful to make sure he did not appear disappointed in the slightest. He wasn't, but he didn't want to slip up and have Luke feel worse for nothing.

He placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and tried to get him to look at him, but Luke remained glum, staring at some unknown point on the floor.

Anakin pursed his lips, then sat down where he was, taking up a cross-legged meditation pose.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Anakin offered quietly.

Luke looked up at Anakin—finally—and did his best to not look as upset as he really was. A rather fruitless endeavor considering Anakin was able to sense what Luke was feeling through the Force anyway. Still, with a small sigh and no words, Luke brought himself to a sitting position that mirrored Anakin's own, right across from the older Skywalker. He waited patiently to hear what Anakin was up to now, wrestling with his most recent failure to quell and disperse the negative feelings that were attached to said failure.

Anakin closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, forcing Luke to either follow suit of just watch. His purpose was to get Luke to center himself after a failure...and to find his calm once more. Only then would the boy be receptive to further teaching.

Anakin reflected on the irony of the situation. How many times had Obi-Wan done this with Anakin? However, the older Skywalker kept his expression calm and neutral, waiting for Luke to decide which path he'd take in this moment: only watch...or join Anakin.

After Anakin went through a few breathing cycles, Luke got the inkling that he was supposed to be doing the same. So, Luke situated himself so that he would be a little more comfortable and did the same, closing his eyes and opening himself to the Force. He focused on evening out his breathing first before he tried to calm his raging thoughts and emotions, letting the Force flow through him and carry away some of those negative emotions. It was a little more difficult to let go of that feeling of failure, but he eventually was able to lose the depressing feeling in the flow of the Force as wall, leaving Luke with an overall sensation of calm.

Anakin smiled faintly when Luke reached a state of calm again, and he carried on until Luke began to question the reason for this exercise.

"That was very well done, Luke." Anakin said without opening his eyes.

He was purposely vague, allowing Luke to draw his own questions and conclusions. Anakin expected Luke to be a little befuddled, and he was prepared for the boy to doubt both himself and Anakin's statement.

But Anakin wanted the boy to think, to exercise his own Force sense and mind to figure out the direction of this conversation. He'd need it in the future; Anakin knew he had used it countless times.

Luke frowned a little at Anakin's words, wondering what Anakin was praising. Did he mean Luke letting go of his chaotic emotions, or achieving his calm state once again? He wished Anakin would at least tell him what they were doing so that he could try and make progress; how could he if he didn't know what he was doing? Was he supposed to be reflecting right now? Was that what he was supposed to do?

Unless there wasn't any one thing he was supposed to be doing right now...

Luke let out a particularly long breath before he let himself sink a little deeper into the Force, allowing him to explore his senses in the Force. Maybe he could test out his limits to see just how much he was capable of right now. Surely if he wasn't doing what Anakin wanted him to do, Anakin would tell him. Either that or Luke would sense as much and he could switch directions until he was on track.

Anakin felt the slight chaos of Luke's mind, felt his confusion, his worry that he was on the wrong track. He also felt Luke stretching his wings a bit, and nodded in approval, even though his son couldn't see it with his own eyes closed.

Anakin let Luke ponder a bit more, explore his options more, and then gave him a little more of the lesson.

"Do you know why calm is so important, Luke?" he asked quietly. A little voice in the back of his mind called him a hypocrite, but Anakin hushed it. This was for his son, who was going to be a far better man and Jedi than Anakin ever was.

Luke pondered the question for a moment, trying to pick an answer from the many different possibilities that immediately jumped to mind. "So we can hear the Force, to know what it's trying to tell us and what it wants us to do; so that we allow the Force to move through us," he finally answered, eyes still closed as he continued to gently prod deeper into the Force, amazed by the fact that every time he prodded where he thought he'd reached his limit, he found he could go at least a little farther.

Anakin nodded. "That's true. A Jedi will know what he is supposed to do, and how to do it...also the when and all other pertinent details when he is calm, focused...and when he trusts both the Force and himself." Anakin paused pointedly, letting Luke ponder on that, before he pointed something else out. "Look at how deep you already are in the Force, Luke, and you're not trying nearly so hard."

Anakin paused again, waiting for whatever Luke would do or say now.

Luke's frown returned at the reminder of Luke's failure to lift the vegetables, but he made sure he stayed where he was in the Force, releasing the emotion into the Force as he continued to experiment with his limits.

"But meditating isn't like trying to levitate something; at least not for me," Luke replied quietly. "I don't know how to  _not_  try then..."

Anakin's lips twisted into a smirk. "A Jedi Master I know had a favorite saying: Do or do not, there is no try." Anakin couldn't quite believe he, of all people, was quoting Master Yoda. "Now, what is your interpretation of that?"

Luke let out another long sigh. "You either do it, or you don't," he replied quietly.

Anakin smiled softly. "Yes. Good. However, I have always seen something between those lines of text. To me, that counsel was more about letting go of my self-doubt, and even my pride. I was and still can be prideful and arrogant. I was unsure of myself, and that translated into me not performing where I knew I could." Anakin sighed. "This was most personified for me when I was asked to take Ashoka as a Padawan Learner. I was abrasive and harsh at first, and I put her off even though she was technically already mine. However, once I accepted that I could teach her, and that I was making progress even if I couldn't always see it, my attitude changed. We grew closer then."

Anakin opened his eyes then, letting himself return to the physical world and waiting for when Luke felt ready to do the same before he finished.

Luke could sense his father withdraw from his meditative state, though Luke allowed himself a few more moments of peace within the Force before he reluctantly returned to the present, eyes opening once more to the world around him and immediately resting upon Anakin's gentle smile.

Anakin looked Luke in the eye. "Do you understand what this was all about, Luke?"

Luke bowed his head slightly. "Restoring the self-confidence I've lost trying telekinesis? Or to educate me on what I've been missing?"

Anakin gave Luke a patient smile. "A Jedi needs to be calm, as I said already. And that includes being able to calm oneself in the face of failure—perceived and real—and hardships."

He reached across the short distance and placed a careful hand on Luke's knee. "Son, even the greatest Jedi know failure. We are not perfect beings, nor should we be. We are all learning, it keeps life interesting and worth living. Even the Jedi Council, with some of the most esteemed and respected, most powerful members of the Order I am currently apart of, has problems. What sets a Jedi apart is his ability to accept what is and find his calm center despite all that. You did so, which makes this experience a full success. Forget the levitation... _this_  was the real lesson."

Anakin gave a small squeeze. "I am very proud of you, Luke. Not just for this," he waved a hand between them, and the vegetable, "but of the man you are steadily becoming."

Anakin looked down a moment. "When Qui Gon came for me to take me away from Tatooine, he warned me that training to be a Jedi was a very difficult path, and that even if I were to succeed, the life of a Jedi would still be hard. I had no idea just how right he was until I was able to experience it first-hand."

He smiled softly at Luke again. "It's not a crime that you don't get everything down right away; it's a process. There's a reason it's called training. It's not an overnight or quick process, it's supposed to take time, patience, and hard work. However," Anakin lifted a finger, "without belief, all of that is worthless. You can read all the Jedi text and lore there is to read, you can go through the motions...but you will never succeed until you believe you can do it. Once you achieve belief, you must hold to it and maintain that belief. Otherwise it will dwindle like a candle's flame and burn out."

Luke nodded, making sure to keep his father's lesson in mind and not forget it. He leaned back, still processing everything his father had said, including the praise and wise words. As he processed the information he'd been given, Luke did his best to make room in his heart for the possibility of failure, determined to apply his father's teachings.

Anakin have his son one last thought, something Anakin still struggled with at times. "It's okay to make mistakes, Luke. For how else are we to learn?"

"I suppose you're right," Luke replied softly, gently rubbing the back of his neck a little sheepishly.

Anakin nodded and then closes his eyes once more. "I'm going to sit a bit longer, and once Artoo has that catalogue downloaded..."

Artoo twittered excitedly, and Anakin chuckled. "I guess sitting can wait. He's got it now."

Luke snickered as well, standing up and stretching before he approached Artoo. "All right, buddy, let's see it..." he said, squatting down in front of the display Artoo had already pulled up. Luke studied it with a critical eye, frowning when he took in the steep prices. War was certainly expensive, and not just in lives lost. "I don't know if the Alliance will be able to afford any large orders...though then again, I don't quite know the budget the Alliance is working with," he murmured as he went through the items. Some of the items listed were expensive enough to nearly make him break out in a sweat. He shook his head.

"We'll have to make it a point to test whether or not these weapons are worth these prices," he said with a shake of his head. "We are meeting with the sales executive for breakfast; maybe we'll be able to talk her into lowering the prices at least a little."

Anakin pursed his lips as he read too. "Hmm, maybe we can work out a mutual deal; they might be more flexible then. But you're in charge of this, so it's your call."

Luke sighed, retreating to his bed. "Let's see how this meeting goes tomorrow, first. I'm sure they'll be willing to negotiate considering business with us means trouble for the Empire."

Anakin smirked. "Now we're talking." He lay down in his own bed with a sigh, kicking off his boots. "Goodnight Luke," he murmured.

Luke chuckled lightly before he too kicked off his boots and retreated into the covers of his bed. "Goodnight, Father."

Anakin, while tired, did not immediately fall asleep. He lie awake and thought of his beloved Padmé, wondering what she was doing right now and if she was worried sick about him. Or were things in his time frozen while Anakin took this trip?

How long would Anakin be here, anyway?

He hadn't been lying earlier when he said he missed his wife. He ached to hold her in his arms...to see if he could yet feel the presences of his daughter and son. He wanted to kiss her lips...feel her small, lithe body snuggled with his…

Anakin's heart, while happy to be with his child, still cried out for Padmé.

_I love you, Angel...and I miss you_ , Anakin thought at her.


	11. A New Mission

Laneet came by early the next morning to lead the two Skywalkers to a special meeting chamber the while Artoo stayed in the room. They were brought into a solarium that doubled as a cafe of sorts, one that was obviously reserved for exclusive clientele by the richly dressed Rodians, soft Bith symphony music, and quaint tables speckled throughout the room. A huge stain glass window stretched from floor to ceiling, casting the dining hall in a rich assortment of colors as sunlight filtered through the colored panes. White porcelain cups and saucers that rested on the tables were made to shine a dazzling array of colors, and Luke realized that, since he was wearing his white Jedi clothes again, he too would be cast in multiple colors. The conversations around the room amounted to nothing more than a soft hum, adding to the peaceful feeling in the air. Luke couldn't help but lean over to his father and make a quick comment.

"Am I the only one who finds it weird for everyone to be negotiating the purchase of deadly weapons in a serene setting like this?" he said in a hushed tone.

Anakin chuckled softly, grinning mischievously. "No, but it's got to be the best arrangement by far that I've seen."

Luke snorted in amusement, but immediately schooled his expression into a calm mask when he spotted Soonta, the sales executive they were to be meeting. He cleared his throat and approached the table, politely exchanging the usual pleasantries including answering an inquiry about how the two Skywalkers had slept—though she did not know Anakin's last name was Skywalker—after the server had taken everyone's orders. He expected to get right down to business, and was also ready to start negotiating when she caught him completely off guard.

"Forgive me if I'm intruding, friend Skywalker," Soonta said, "but I noticed something unusual as you sat down—a flash only, obviously not meant to be seen, but so interesting that I cannot help but ask, at risk of giving offense. Are you perhaps carrying a lightsaber?"

Luke froze. Apparently he hadn't taken enough care when getting dressed today and hadn't managed to make sure the lightsaber would stay hidden. His mind raced; lightsabers weren't prohibited, but their association with the Jedi made one guilty by association to the Empire. The Chekkoo's willingness to conduct some business on the side of the Rebellion might not extend to consorting with a sympathizer of the Jedi; they were stepping lightly on quicksand.

Luke folded his hands together on the table, retaining his cool head. "That's an interesting question," he said carefully, the muscles in his shoulders visibly tense, unfortunately. "Let us suppose purely for argument's sake that I am; would you be offended or scandalized, or perhaps feel bound to report me to Imperial authorities?"

As he spoke, Luke couldn't help but feel like the mark on his neck was burning him again. He ignored the sensation, and kept his gaze level with Soonta's.

"Far from it, far from it," she assured them. "I would have to confess that my views on the Jedi do not align with the official Imperial view."

Luke relaxed, albeit marginally. "Is that so? What are your views, then?"

"I can hardly give them words. I suppose I harbor doubts about the Empire's version of recent events. The victors' view of history rarely matches that of the vanquished, after all."

"So you don't believe the Jedi betrayed the Emperor?" Luke asked curiously.

Anakin stiffened a little, slightly miffed that anyone would dare suggest the Jedi were so low as to betray the...well, whoever the man was before he was Emperor. The Jedi were honorable! Even if Anakin didn't always agree with the way they did things, the Order was not made up of fools and backstabbers. However, he held his tongue, knowing full well that for him to go off on an indignant rampage would serve no good purpose here.  _Calm, remember? Isn't that what you just taught Luke?_  Anakin chastised himself.

"I believe they had a serious disagreement with him, no doubt, and I find it easy to believe that he personally felt betrayed. His public behavior and rhetoric paint him to be the sort of man who views any disagreement as a betrayal. But I don't feel the Jedi were in the habit of betraying others. I believe they were more likely to keep oaths than break them. Of course, I have no proof of any of this. It is a feeling, nothing more.

"That's an extraordinary feeling, if you don't mind me saying. How did you come to hold it?"

"A member of our clan was a Jedi Knight. He was my uncle, in fact, and though his devotion to the Order usually kept him far from Rodia, I saw him a few times when I was young. Of course, he was here on Jedi business—and of course the Jedi do not maintain their family ties—but I was told who he was and even had occasion to meet him once or twice. He seemed to me the very personification of honor."

Luke gave Soonta a soft smile. It was interesting meeting someone else who had personally known a Jedi Knight and had a relation to one, and he wanted to keep asking questions—he couldn't help it. "That's fascinating, Soonta. If you don't mind me asking, what was he like, apart from honorable?"

"His name was Huulik. He was a good pilot—or at least fairly proud of his skills. But he used to talk about another Jedi who could fly like no other, and his name also happened to be Skywalker. That's why that fleeting glimpse of a lightsaber piqued my interest. I don't suppose you had any relatives among the Jedi?"

Luke couldn't help the fact that his heart beat a little faster and his smile widened a little, though he did manage to resist looking at his father. "Yes; my father was a Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars."

Soonta blinked and tilted her head. "A  _son_  of a Jedi Knight? I thought the Jedi weren't allowed such relationships?"

Luke's smile expanded into an unrepentant grin. "Guess I'm not allowed then."

Anakin, who'd been taking a drink to hide his slightly embarrassed grin at the praise of his piloting skills, choked on his sip of water at those last two remarks. He tried to laugh at Luke's remark, even as Soonta's words hit a chord in Anakin he hadn't thought of yet...one that sent chills through him unlike any he'd ever known...

However, he managed to cover up his discomfort by trying to laugh around the coughing fit his choking sent him into. Luke ended up pounding him on the back at one point, and Anakin grimaced even as he tried to stop chuckling.

"My good sir, are you all right?" Soonta questioned.

"Yes," Anakin said, feeling his face turn slightly pink. "Forgive me; my sip of water went down the wrong tube."

Soonta nodded once, seemingly satisfied, and she returned her attention to Luke.

Luke eyed Anakin for a few more seconds to be sure the older man was still okay. Once he was sure Anakin wasn't going to choke any more, he turned his attention back to Soonta.

"About your relation," Soonta continued. "It certainly explains the coincidence. It must have been your father of whom my uncle spoke. Apparently this Skywalker saved his life at the Battle of Sedratis. They were swarmed by droid fighters, and my uncle's shields were depleted when Skywalker flew in between him and the next blast that would have killed him. Skywalker destroyed the immediate threat and gave Huulik's shields a chance to recharge. They were eventually victorious that day, and I'm given to understand that they fought together on several occasions."

Luke blushed just slightly, nodding his head slowly. "Thank you for sharing that."

"Did your father survive the Clone Wars?" Soonta asked. Luke suddenly felt very awkward, and a heavy silence fell over the table.

"No," Luke said very quietly, shaking his head. "No, he was...betrayed by Darth Vader..."

Anakin was shifting in his seat now, just barely, but he was squirming. All this talk about him like he wasn't right there—not that it was Luke's fault—was making him uncomfortable. But while he was flattered by all the praise, Anakin was also a little put-off by the mention of him being betrayed by Vader.

Anakin hid his thinning lips behind his glass, determined not to ruin this for his son.

"I am sorry to hear. But how do you know that, specifically?"

"AI was told so by another Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Kenobi! I know that name! He came to Rodia during the Clone Wars to help return a kidnapped child from another clan. Am I to understand he's still alive?"

Luke felt his throat close up and he winced just slightly. "Not anymore. He died at the Battle of Yavin," he managed to say.

"Ah! So a Jedi  _was_  involved in the destruction of the Death Star. The Alliance's victory there makes much more sense now. The Jedi have a way of turning daunting tasks into routine ones."

Luke decided not to mention that he had actually been the one to destroy the Death Star, as that information was staying as quiet as possible for his life's sake, and he kept his mouth shut about his father being there too, not wanting to draw attention to him considering the conversation. "So what happened to your uncle?" he asked instead, switching the topic before it could reawaken any more unpleasant memories.

"Like your father, he was betrayed. He was shot by clone troopers who were supposed to be on his side. He made it into his ship, recorded a brief message about what happened to him with his astromech, and gave it orders to bring him back here. He could not think of any place safer in the entire galaxy, which I thought was sad. This has never been a safe planet. But he was already dead when his ship landed, his wounds too severe to survive the journey."

Luke felt a sharp pang in his heart—he sincerely hoped that his father had not died in a similar way...as strange as that thought was when Anakin was sitting right beside him. "That's terrible...I'm sorry. Did his astromech survive the trip?"

"Only in the physical sense. The clan wiped its memory to prevent it falling into the wrong hands and putting us at risk. We scuttled his ship and built my uncle a small tomb out in the jungle, not knowing what else to do."

Luke momentarily found himself at a loss of words, unsure what he wanted to say next. However, a nudge in the Force put him up to asking a question he'd been thinking of leaving alone out of fear of disrespect. Still, he trusted the Force, so he asked the question anyway. "If it's not rude of me to ask...do you think I could go pay my respects to your uncle?"

The antennae on Soonta's head drew back from some unknown emotion—Luke couldn't tell if it was surprise or outrage. Unsure of how she was going to respond, he braced himself for an angry retort. Thankfully, Soonta sounded rather pleased with his request.

"That would be most thoughtful of you. I should pay my own, in any case." Soonta took a sip from her caf cup, thinking something over for a few moments before she spoke again. "You and your companion are prospective customers. We can borrow a couple of speeders by way of a test drive and visit now, if you'd like. The tomb isn't far from here."

Luke nodded. "That sounds great. I'm actually not hungry. We can go now, if you're willing."

"So be it."

With that, the small party rose to their feet and Luke and Anakin followed Soonta out of the small cafe and out to the manufacturing company space. The noise was deafening and hurt Luke's ears after the peace and quiet, but he didn't complain. He was, however, grateful when Soonta acquired three bright speeder bikes for them to use, and he readily mounted his vehicle to follow her into the forest.

* * *

The trees gave way into jungle, which gave way into a swamp with hardly any solid ground. There was plenty of loam and some occasional rock, but the rest was all swamp. The humidity was rather miserable as well, causing Luke to feel like he was in a stew pot as sweat ran down his neck and back, his clothes now plastered to his body.

Soonta directed them towards a spot that boasted some rock, though there was nowhere for them to land but on the single outcropping because of how thick the trees and undergrowth were. Luke only managed to make out a mausoleum once they had landed on the stone shelf above the swamp, the structure hidden by vines and trees. He didn't get long to dwell on their surroundings as Soonta was ushering them off of the speeder bikes before the whir of the repulsors even faded. The stress in her voice only caused Luke to move a little faster.

"We should move away from the water's edge, just in case there may be some ghests nearby."

Luke's brow furrowed as Soonta placed a hand on his back to prompt him into moving faster, his father keeping easy stride with them. "Ghests?"

"Yes, they're large creatures that like to move quietly in the water before erupting to pluck food off the shorelines, especially herbivores and birds. Since we just flew down from the sky to land on the shore..."

Her explanation was cut short as an enormous scaly creature reared out of the water and sunk both razor sharp claws and teeth into Luke's bike, spitting the vehicle out when it realized it wasn't food. The trio scrambled back as the creature roared, hearts thudding when it hissed and slipped back into the water, its huge eye never wavering from their forms by the mausoleum.

Between the dianoga, the waterboarding, and now this ghest, Luke was going to be scarred to the point he would never go near a large body of water in his life.

Anakin instinctively placed himself between Luke and the threat, even after it had disappeared. Anakin had trouble relocating the ghest after it dipped back beneath the water's murky surface, even in the Force. There was just too much other life acting as interference.

Anakin felt Luke's fear and readied himself to help the young man if need be. They turned warily towards the tomb, and Soonta cut a path through the undergrowth for them with a fancy tool. Soon they were before the tomb, and Anakin lowered his head in respect for the fallen Jedi.

Typically a Jedi would be burned on a pyre out if respect, and to set their mortal body free. But these people had done their best, so Anakin respected and appreciated that.

Soonta lowered herself to one knee with her head bowed, speaking words in her native Rodian language with what sounded like reverence. Luke also kept his head bowed out of respect, as did Anakin. Soonta surprised them all though when she asked Luke her next round of questions. Her giant black eyes regarded him closely, though Luke managed to hide any discomfort.

"Do you truly wish to become a Jedi yourself one day, or is that merely an idle fantasy?"

Luke blinked, thrown off by the question. "Yes, I truly wish it. More than anything."

"Then we should enter. There is something in there for you."

"I..." Luke trailed off, having about to say that he didn't think it appropriate to enter a mausoleum when her last sentence registered in his brain. "There is? What?"

"Help me move this door...and when we're inside...the lid," Soonta said instead. Luke gave her an odd look but, when he continued to sense neither malice nor ill will from her, did so, muscles straining only slightly with moving the large door. The smell was terrible, worse than it was outside among the swamp, but he still followed Soonta inside, albeit a little hesitantly.

Anakin remained outside the tomb when his companions went inside. He sensed that whatever was in there was specifically for Luke.

He took a moment to ponder somewhat on the Rodian's words:  _"A_ son _of a Jedi Knight? I thought the Jedi weren't allowed such relationships?"_

Anakin had yet to think about that, but Soonta was right...his marriage to Padmé was forbidden by the Jedi Code, and while a marriage could be kept hidden, children were a different matter...

Anakin's musings were cut short when Luke gasped inside the mosuleum, and the elder man turned to peer within.

When Soonta had plunged a hand into the remains of the deceased Jedi, Luke had been rather uneasy, though when she'd handed him the lightsaber of the Jedi...

Luke couldn't help the gasp that escaped him when the brilliant amethyst blade came to light, bathing the room in rich shades of purple.

"It's yours." Soonta said it so casually, yet Luke found himself momentarily frozen as he registered what she had said.

"You're giving this to me? Wouldn't someone else in your family object?"

She shrugged. "At this point I suspect I am the only member of my family who still comes to visit him. And it is not doing any good sealed away like that. I think it's an inheritance better suited to you than me. Perhaps you can learn something from it and one day become a Jedi like your father and my uncle. It would be good to have the Jedi return, I think."

Luke was absolutely stupefied, switching the blade off as he turned the lightsaber over in his hands. It was made for a Rodian instead of a human, which meant that the hilt didn't fit right in his hand. The surface also had an odd, slick feeling all over its matte-black finish, though Luke couldn't pinpoint why. "Thank you," he managed to say, though he felt that words were inadequate. "I'm honored."

Soonta nodded towards the blade. "Now something like that might allow you to survive a direct attack from a ghest."

Luke stared at her as if she'd suddenly grown an extra head out of her neck. "You mean walk out there as bait, holding a lightsaber in front of me?"

Soonta chuckled. "You have two now, correct? Your odds of ensuring the ghest has to eat a lightsaber before it eats you are pretty good."

Luke grinned and couldn't help but roll his eyes at her sense of humor. Still, she had a point; while approaching the mausoleum, Soonta had informed them that they would risk an attack even leaving, and two of them would have to double up on one of the remaining two speeders. Also, they couldn't call for help because there was no signal, and there were no emergency beacons either; it was best for someone to stand guard just in case it was still lurking in the waters while everyone safely got on the speeders. And if the ghest was still around, well then they could remove the immediate threat and wouldn't have to worry about it.

* * *

Anakin gaped at his son when Luke told him the plan. "No way. There is no way in the nine Sith hells you're playing bait for some swamp monster!" He growled.

"I'm not bait, I'm just standing guard in case the thing is still lurking in the water," Luke told him calmly. "I can defend myself with both lightsabers and use the Force to react fast enough should it still be around. I'll get on the speeder with you and we'll leave. No matter what we have to get to the speeder bikes safely, which we need someone to stand guard to do."

Anakin glared mildly. "This is where I as your father say I will do it. But, if I ever plan to have you be a full Jedi, then I realize I need to let you have experiences." He grumbled.

"You'd best be careful though," Anakin warned as he prepared to mount the speeder bike.

Luke gave him a reassuring smile as he pulled out and activated both lightsabers. "Always."

Turning away to face the water, Luke crouched to minimize himself as a target, holding the lightsabers parallel to the ground and angled to protect each side of him so that he was at the base of a triangle. That way, if the ghest did attack, it wouldn't be able to avoid being cut. Luke approached the dark water cautiously, stretching out with the Force to see if he would be able to locate the ghest that way, as visual sight was no use right now. However, there was too much other life in the area, and Luke accepted that he wouldn't be able to locate the beast. Still, he kept himself well attuned for any warning the Force may give, standing tense and on guard for any ghest deciding to visit this particular shore.

After a few minutes with nothing but the sounds of the swamp around and the hum of the lightsabers, Luke took a step back from the shore, knowing that now the other two were situated on the speeder bikes. All that was left was for him to carefully back away and hope that the ghest truly was gone as they left—it seemed like it.

"I think it's moved on," Luke announced, taking one more step back. "Best to leave before it decides to come back though."

"I suppose—" Soonta started to say the same moment Luke suddenly felt a strong warning through the Force, bracing himself and tightening his grip on the lightsabers as the ghest suddenly erupted from the swamp on Luke's left, much faster than Luke could keep track of with his eyes. Acting on reflex and with the guidance of the Force, Luke stepped back again while swiping his left blade toward it, following a fraction of a second later with his right blade too. Both blades connected, but at the same moment that the ghest connected with Luke.

Teeth sank into the soft tissue between his left shoulder and neck—the same side his brands were, ironically—as Luke hit the ground, heart pounding wildly. The ghest's head was no longer connected to its body, his lightsabers having severed the two entirely. That left Luke very much alive and shaking, but with the dead ghest's teeth still buried in his flesh. The teeth hadn't locked up, but Luke knew it was still going to be painful to pry loose.

"Luke!" Anakin shouted as he leapt off his speeder bike. He rushed forward to help get the teeth of the ghest out of his son.

"Are you all right?" Soonta asked, and Anakin had to consciously restrain himself from snapping an  _of course he isn't okay!_  her way.

"I...I'll live, I think," he muttered, pushing himself up to his elbows. He was still trembling rather violently, but he ignored that, instead feeling the teeth wounds in his neck and shoulder. Just a little higher and he would have bled out regardless.

"We need to get you to an infirmary," Soonta stated, helping Anakin lift Luke to his feet. Luke put the two lightsabers away and leaned into his father as Soonta tossed the head back into the swamp. "The sooner the better. Limping into town doubled up on one of the speeders will be a bit faster than going back for another one and returning, at least."

She took the time to take holos of the damaged speeder and the ghest's body as Anakin and Luke got situated on the speeder, with Luke wrapping an arm around his father's waist and burying his face in his father's shoulder blade. "I need to explain what happened if I don't want to have my pay docked," she explained a little sheepishly as she got on her own speeder bike. They were swift to leave the swamp, but Luke wasn't focused on that. He was focused instead on how light headed he felt from the blood loss, the sight of so much of his own blood raising a dangerous feeling he knew all too well inside of him.

_Oh Force_ , Luke thought as his trembling increased, his breathing starting to speed up.

Anakin was just flying over the edge of the flat area where the cliff was when he felt Luke begin to tremble harder, and his Force sense started to become fearful and panicky.

"Luke?" Anakin called. "What's wrong?"

Luke didn't hear his father.

_Screams of pain, a vibroblade digging into and ripping apart flesh, his blood painting not only the blade but his body as well._

"It's not real...just a relapse," Luke told himself desperately, looking for that calm center in reality he was learning to look for when he started to have a relapse.

_The blade dug into his chest, slashing across from one side to the other in a deep gash. He felt he was on fire, his body unable to take the combination of the pain and the drug..._

Luke didn't answer him, but he did tense against Anakin and start to mutter incoherent things in a desperate tone of voice. That was when Anakin put two-and-two together.

Anakin swore under his breath and slowed to a stop before Luke fell off the back. He ignored Soonta's protest and carefully maneuvered first himself and then Luke off of the speeder. He sat down and first drew Luke into a gentle hug, and then a tight embrace when the young man balked in his grasp.

Tears of pain welled in his eyes as Luke fought against invisible bonds, unable to get away from the haunting vision or the pain he felt. His leg jerked violently when the knife was plunged into his leg wound, reopening the few days old injury. He tried so hard not to scream, knowing it wouldn't do him any good.

_Calm, calm, it's not real,_  Luke continued to chant in his mind, stretching desperately for an anchor in all of the chaos. He found one, thankfully, in the form of his father's Force Presence, and he clung to his father's light like a life preserver, willing his father's light to wash away the all too real scenes and the pain.

Meanwhile, Soonta turned her speeder around, eyes widening in surprise and even some horror when she saw Luke seizing in Anakin's grasp. "What's wrong with him?" she asked in alarm, finally noticing the Imperial brand on his neck for the first time; he'd done very well in hiding the mark.

Anakin would have ignored her had she not gasped upon seeing the brand that was now exposed on his son's neck.

"Imperial torture," Anakin said shortly. "They thought it would be fun to brand him as an Imperial, even though he  _isn't_."

With that he turned his attention back to Luke, and he held Luke close to his body so the young man didn't hurt himself.

He then stretched out with the Force and realized Luke was scrambling to find a calm center. Anakin allowed a stab of fatherly pride, and also realized that Luke was trying to hold on to him like he was a life preserver in stormy seas.

_Luke...focus on me...only on me...this isn't real. It's a memory, you're safe...I'm here, Son..._

Just as during his first relapse, Anakin's words pierced through Luke's memories, although this time it was much clearer now that Luke had already been reaching for him. Luke allowed his father's words to slowly lead him out of his torturous vision. Gradually, the intense images faded, the pain lessened, and Luke found himself within his father's grasp, his breathing ragged but slowly evening out. He felt weak, and his head spun dangerously from the blood loss he'd sustained, but he managed to hold to his father and the small semblance of calm he still retained.

Anakin held Luke through it all, and he let him cling to him while his breathing evened out. Anakin continued to murmur comfort to his son, rocking gently ever now and then.

Once Luke finally had himself firmly under control again, Luke started to straighten up, trying not to blush when he realized that Soonta had witnessed his episode.

"I'm fine..." he said softly at his father's concerned gaze, trying to get back to his feet. He felt a breeze against his neck and, upon realizing his collar had fallen during his relapse, scrambled to cover it again, his blush flaring up.

Anakin turned to see that despite his words, Soonta did not look pleased. He gave her a hard look, letting Luke go and standing up. He stood between them as he spoke.

"He is not an Imperial; he's the farthest thing from an Imperial that one can get." Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I guarantee that Luke is not decieving you."

Soonta gave him the Rodian's equivalent of a glare. "How do I know that for sure? How can I trust you now? He hid this from us deliberately!"

Anakin gave her a pointed look. "Wouldn't you hide such a shame-inducing mark if you bore it?"

Soonta huffed. "That is not of any consequence; he lied to us!"

Anakin stepped closer. "So did I."

Soonta gave him a murderous look. "You had better explain."

Anakin prayed Luke would go along with him. "I am the man who destroyed the Death Star. Luke was my wingman, and he helped me make it down the trench. If not for him I'd never have made that shot. He also saved Princess Leia from execution from said space station."

Soonta was now twitching her earstalks in awe. "You? It was you?" She glanced to Luke. "Is this the truth?"

Luke had his hand placed securely over his neck, eyes cast towards the ground. This was why he hid the mark, this kind of reaction right here. "Why do you think they did this to me when they got their hands on me?" Luke responded quietly, leaning against the speeder bike for support.

Soonta studied the young man intently, and Anakin let her draw her own conclusions.

"If you indeed took out the Death Star, then I respect that," she finally allowed. "We will commence business once you've been healed."

Anakin thanked her, then returned the speeder. He gave Luke a concerned look and spoke so only his son could hear.

"Are you going to be all right? Truly?"

Honestly?

"I don't know yet," Luke replied in a soft tone, returning to his position behind Anakin on the speeder.

Anakin made sure to keep a hold of Luke with the Force while they flew, and once they were in the med center, he stayed close while the medics patched Luke up.

Once done, they determined to keep him for a few hours to make sure he was actually okay. Anakin took the opportunity to sneak away to the market and returned a few minutes later with a small parcel.

He knocked on Luke's door and then entered. Luke looked up at him and gave his father a small smile.

"How are you holding up?" Anakin asked as he took a seat.

"A little chewed up, but I'll be fine," Luke said with a wry grin, eyes sparkling with mischief. He was feeling much better now, albeit still a little depressed from the incident with Soonta over his Imperial brand. He was just happy that none of the medics had said a word about Luke's two brands as they cleaned him up, though he had still felt the stares, and that he couldn't help from hurting him.

Anakin grinned at Luke's joke, but did not miss his underlying hurt.

He sighed. "At the risk of sounding like a broken holofilm...you did nothing wrong, Luke."

Luke's smile faded and he sighed, leaning against the bed he was lying in. He looked away, unable to meet his father's eyes for a moment. "Doesn't seem like anyone else feels that way," he murmured, his already low self-esteem officially crippled.

Anakin thinned his lips. "And why does it matter what they think?"

Luke huffed. "I know, it shouldn't matter; just...sometimes..."

He trailed off, finishing with a quiet,  _it doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt sometimes_ , in his head.

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to be insensitive. But you can't keep letting other's opinions get to you." Anakin sighed again. "Luke, people are going to talk, they're going to stare, and they're going to make their rude remarks. That will happen with or without those brands."

Luke shook his head. "I know, I do, but that doesn't change the fact that right now it still bothers me," Luke replied, trying his best not to sound defensive. He didn't mean to be, it was just...a sensitive subject, even now.

Anakin glanced down at the package in his grasp. He felt bad for making Luke remember.

"Well, maybe this will help you hide the brand better," Anakin murmured, hefting his bag with a penitent smile.

Luke eyed the bag suspiciously as Anakin handed it over. "What is it?" he asked cautiously.

Anakin lifted a brow. "Open the bag and find out."

"Why does that frighten me?"

Still, he opened the bag and hesitantly peeked inside. His grimace turned quickly into surprise.

"Is that..." he trailed off, struggling for words. "You didn't seriously get me..."

Luke huffed, shooting his father a look. "I am not going to wear  _make-up_! That's—that's for girls!"

Anakin allowed himself a smirk before he gave Luke a serious look. "Luke, no one will be the wiser. And this will hide the mark and help avoid a repeat of earlier. What if the next time your mark gets exposed the viewer isn't receptive to explanation?"

Luke blushed, concern furrowing his brow. "But...still, this..."

He sighed, realizing there was no point in arguing as he set aside the bag; he couldn't put it on right now anyway as he was currently bandaged in that area. "No one better find out...especially Han!"

Anakin grinned unrepentantly. "I'll be sure to tell him as soon as..."

"No! You're terrible!" Luke said, though his grin had returned. "Do you always tease people? Because I swear you're worse than Han sometimes."

Anakin's grin only widened. "You should have heard Obi-Wan and I just before I got transported here. We were terrible with the teasing!"

"I would believe it," Luke told him with a shake of his head. He sighed, glancing at the door.

"How long before I can get out of here?

Anakin shrugged. "Not too much longer; they just want to make sure that with the blood loss you don't faint or get too weak."

Luke grimaced. "I think I'm good on that front...I don't  _feel_  faint."

Anakin nodded, looking pointedly towards the door. "You do look better, but these are medics we're dealing with. They have to come to their own conclusions."

"Uhg," Luke groaned. "It should be where if I feel good enough I can leave..."

Anakin snickered. "Can't tell you how many times I've been where you are. But don't worry; this'll be over before you know it."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, it better be over soon. I hate not doing anything."

Anakin's mischievous grin returned and he wagged his eyebrows. "Just think, you have plenty of time to make use of my gift there."

luke groaned again. "This is just cruel and unusual punishment..."

Anakin just laughed.

* * *

Later, after Luke had been released from the infirmary, Luke found himself sitting alone in their room, Artoo watching him curiously as he inspected Huulik's lightsaber. Anakin was who knew where—a scary thought if Luke allowed himself to stop and think about it—so Luke was all alone with plenty to think about. He turned the lightsaber over in his hands, running his hands along the seamless edges as he tried to figure out how one was even assembled. He couldn't even figure out how to open it to see what was inside.

Luke ran his hand carefully along the hilt, prodding at the Force to give him a hint as to what to do. To his surprise, there was a soft click, and a seam that hadn't been there previously suddenly appeared, allowing Luke to open the lightsaber to see the inside components. He could see the power cell, and the crystal chamber, though he grimaced when he realized that opening the chamber had caused the three inner lightsaber crystals to fall out of place. From the looks of it, they had been situated through the Force, and due to Luke's lack of telekinetic abilities, it seemed those crystals would be knocked out of place for quite some time. He dared not even accidentally activate it now for fear that the weapon would explode on him. In fact, Luke suspected that if the crystals were off even a little, the lightsaber would explode. Best to set it aside and study it in his free time as he progressed; for all he knew, the knowledge of how to construct a lightsaber would come in handy one day. Anakin had said something along the lines of personal lightsabers being constructed as a rite of passage when a Jedi became skilled enough. This free time study should give him some knowledge on the subject ahead of time.

Though how would he construct a lightsaber if he couldn't even lift a soggy vegetable?

As if of their own free will, Luke's eyes slid over to a similar soggy vegetable lying on his plate. It was of course dead, and wouldn't be putting up any sort of a fight. There was no one around, so there was no one to see his failure if he didn't succeed once again...

Luke sighed, closing his eyes and finding his center in the Force. Once he was at his calm spot once more, Luke tried for the billionth time to stretch out to the vegetable and get it to move. He found the object sitting innocently on its plate, felt the object in the Force, and his fingers twitched just slightly. Maybe, instead of trying to lift it with an invisible extension of his hand as he had been trying previously, if he just imagined it lifting off of the plate through the Force, and trusted the Force to follow through with the action...

The door suddenly slid open, and Luke jumped, his concentration shattering. He glanced instinctively at the vegetable as his eyes opened, slightly disappointed to see that the vegetable had not budged throughout his moments of concentration. He looked to see who the intruder was, expecting to see Anakin.

It was Laneet.

"Forgive me friend Skywalker, but there is dire trouble. The Empire has issued a planetwide alert for a ship matching yours, and if you do not leave right away you may be discovered here."

"What? Can't we just hide in the smuggler's bay?"

"The chance of being seen by spies is too great. We're trying to prevent the ones we know about from investigating the spaceport, but we can't hold them forever and there are probably others we don't know about. If you're seen here, we want you to be seen leaving. We can smuggle goods to the Alliance, but we can't openly defy the Grand Protector or the Empire now."

Luke sighed, standing up. "All right, I understand. Just as moment." He put the pieces of Huulik's lightsaber into a small bag. "I'll start packing up our stuff; my...friend and I will leave as soon as he returns."

He turned to Artoo, placing a hand on his domed head. "Looks like we have to run and hide again. Anakin better not take too long with whatever he's doing."

* * *

_The_ son _of a Jedi?...I thought Jedi were forbidden to have relationships..._

Anakin stood tense in a corner of the gardens behind the hotel they were staying at.

_...not allowed..._

He couldn't get that one thought out of his head, no matter what he tried; because, as much as he wanted to deny it, Soonta was right.

Anakin was already breaking the Jedi Code with his marriage to Padmé, but that could be hidden...

Children on the other hand...

Anakin's heart was burdened with a mixture of deep, troublesome emotions, and it was for this reason he'd sought to be away from Luke. He did not want his son to catch on to Anakin's heartache and ask questions Anakin didn't want to have asked.

Anakin suddenly tensed when Luke's sense in the Force became troubled, and with a sigh, Anakin put up mental shields, schooled his face into a neutral expression, and only then found his way to the room he shared with his son.

Laneet was waiting just outside the door, to Anakin's surprise.

Anakin frowned as he passed her, and then entered the room. Luke already had his things packed and was starting on Anakin's meager belongings when he entered.

"Luke, what's going on?"

Luke looked up, relieved Anakin had arrived before he had to go looking for the older Skywalker. "The Empire put out a planetwide alert for us, ship included. We have to go before the spies spot us and report us to the Empire. The Chekkoo are holding them off, but can only do that long enough for us to leave. The deal's set in stone, they'll smuggle for the Alliance; they just can't be spotted openly defying the Empire, like harboring wanted Rebel fugitives," Luke said pointedly, slinging his pack over his shoulder.

Anakin merely nodded, grabbing his own pack and securing it before slinging it over his shoulder.

Luke led the way out of the room with Anakin behind Artoo. He kept his troubled mind on getting to the ship and kept his head down, drawing his hood over his face to conceal his identity.

Luke stopped to thank Laneet for her services before he got on board the  _Desert Jewel_ , starting up the ship and flying them out of the system before an Imperial ship could even arrive to see them.

Anakin turned to Luke after an hour in hyperspace, unable to keep up his façade much longer. "I'm going to go lie down, if you don't mind."

Luke glanced at him worriedly, sensing that there was more to it than his father was letting on, which exposed Anakin's façade to Luke. "Okay...are you all right?"

Anakin cursed his inadequate shields and looked out toward the mottled view beyond the cockpit.

"Truthfully? Not entirely. I...I need to be alone for a while please," he pled softly, unable to meet Luke's eyes.

Luke's expression softened and he reached out to lovingly squeeze his father's forearm—as that was as high up as Luke could reach when he was sitting down and his father was standing. "Of course. Take all the time you need," he said gently, okay with his father not meeting his gaze; he knew not to take it personally, and he understood that need to be alone all too well.

Anakin gave Luke a grateful look and retreated to the cabin, shutting the door and settling into the first bunk his feet carried him to.

As he sat down, he found himself feeling completely numb.

_...I thought Jedi were forbidden to have relationships...Not allowed...Not allowed..._

Anakin didn't know what he was going to do when he went back to his time. Surely once the children were born, people would start asking questions.

Forget that, Anakin fretted.  _How long will Padmé be able to hide her pregnancy?_

Anakin knew that as soon as the news got out that one of the most well-known and respected senators in the Republic was expecting a child there would be a mad dash by the media to at least uncover the father's identity. Anakin dreaded the circus that would be and he did not want his Angel to go through that, especially alone.

And if the media wasn't enough, it would not be long before the Jedi Council grew suspicious. And Obi-Wan for one knew—if his older self was honest—how much Anakin loved Padmé. It wouldn't take the Jedi Master long to put the pieces together.

And what would happen when the Jedi Council had the truth? They would learn that Anakin had broken the Code before achieving Knighthood. They'd learn of his marriage, and...and he would be expelled from the Jedi Order.

His lifelong dream of being a Jedi would be over, and his wife...would she be targeted too? Would she be disgraced by what the media would call a scandal?

Or should he and Padmé come out with their marriage before anyone could find out her pregnancy?

And what if he was expelled from the Order? How would he support a family of two infants and a wife? What would he do for work?

And what of his children? Would they be seen as a pair of misfortunates?

Anakin instantly pounced on that thought with all the ferocity of an acklay defending its young. He tore it to shreds, and stamped out any similar thoughts.

His children were a blessing, not a curse! They were wonderful, loving people who deserved a far better galaxy than the one they'd apparently grown up in.

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. If he had to leave the Jedi for his children and wife, then he would do so. His family meant more to him than the life of a Jedi. It always had, even when he'd left Shmi.

Anakin still felt a pang of loss and sorrow though at the realization that his days as a Jedi were now numbered.

Silent tears tracked down his face and Anakin finally lay down, turning onto his side and staring with a blurred gaze at the wall.

He would miss the Jedi life, even if he hadn't always agreed with it. He would miss the adventures with Obi-Wan...

Obi-Wan...Anakin shuddered to think of the disappointment Obi-Wan was sure to display when Anakin finally confessed. Anakin didn't think he could stand that.

But...Anakin was now a father, and he would do whatever it took to secure a proper future for his children. They would grow up with loving parents and they'd have the chance to openly pursue their dreams.

Anakin would be sure to ask the Jedi Council if his children would be allowed training if they wanted it. He knew they'd need some training to keep their abilities in check, but to become a full Jedi would require more.

Anakin really wished Padmé were here to offer her soft comfort. He'd just accept the scent of her on the pillow, but even that was absent...

Anakin settled for hugging the pillow to his chest and cried himself to sleep. All the while he prayed that Luke did not think less of him if his father's forbidden marriage caused the boy any grief.

* * *

Luke was concerned for his father, especially when he picked up on the man's grief despite his obvious efforts to restrain the feelings from reaching Luke. He reached out on instinct towards his father through the Force, but stopped himself before he could, reminding himself the man wanted to be alone for a while. Anakin obviously needed it. Taking a deep breath, Luke restrained from reaching out, glancing at Artoo. "I hope he's going to be all right," Luke said, concern lacing his tone as he stood from the pilot's seat with the goal in mind to make himself a caf.

Artoo twittered somewhat urgently at Luke before he could get very far, wanting the young man to understand.

Hopefully Anakin wouldn't be mad at Artoo for this, but Artoo's circuits concluded that Master Ani needed someone to understand without the man having to bear his soul yet again. Artoo knew that always made the Jedi uncomfortable, despite who he was talking to; except with Mistress Padmé.

Luke stopped and frowned, turning back to Artoo and crouching down in front of the droid with a hand on his domed head. "What is it Artoo?" he asked, his frown growing as the droid continued to chirp urgently. "Here, just plug into the computer so I can read what you're saying on the screen," he finally said when he realized whatever the droid was trying to tell him was important.

Artoo did as Luke asked, and then began to explain.  _Did anyone say anything about Jedi and relationships while we were on Rodia?_  Artoo queried.  _Because I know of very few things that can cause Master Ani such distress._

Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it came up. Soonta said something about how she thought the Jedi weren't allowed relationships and I made a crack about me not being allowed..." he murmured, his spark of concern starting to grow.

Artoo warbled mournfully.  _I'm afraid that despite his attempts to cover it up, he took that reminder very hard, Master Luke._

Luke sighed and leaned back, shaking his head. "Well what am I supposed to do? I told him I'd let him have some alone time."

_Make sure he knows you won't judge him if things go sour while he's here. He loves you and doesn't want you to be disappointed in him if you were to find out he is living under the Jedi law. He's not supposed to be a husband. Never mind a father._ Artoo paused for a moment, then went on.  _You see, family has always been the most important thing to Master Ani. He did not grow up in the Jedi Temple. He has always needed that attachment that's forbidden for Jedi. He loved Padmé from day one. But his marriage to her breaks the Jedi Code, and if the Council found out he would be expelled from the Jedi Order. He doesn't want any of that to affect his family._

Luke smiled weakly at the droid, patting his domed head affectionately. "You know Artoo...sometimes I forget you're a droid. What would we do without you?" He paused. "Don't answer that, I already know it; we'd probably crash and burn."

Luke stood up again, a new goal in mind. "I'll go see if he's already awake. If not...well, I'll do whatever I can," Luke said quietly, already starting down the hall. "Keep an eye on the ship, and tell me if we're about to come out of hyperspace."

Luke smiled at Artoo's reassuring beeps, reaching the bunks in a few short strides. He found Anakin inside, passed out and clutching his pillow in a death grip to his chest. Luke felt a pang in his heart when he saw the tear stains on the pillow and the leftover signs of the tears on his face, quietly shutting the door behind him as he approached the bed. Ever so carefully, Luke reached over and pulled the blankets over his father, finding it strange that the son was, well, tucking in the father.

Why not? Things were already backwards and messed up in his life; what was a little more?

Just as carefully, Luke pulled the pillow from Anakin's grasp, turning it to the dry side and situating it under Anakin's head. If he'd had any way to know when Anakin would be up, Luke would take the time to make him a cup of caf or something as well, but he didn't, so he'd just skip that part.

Anakin had been having a wretched dream of how screwed up things could be if he was expelled from the Order: his children would resent him and the Jedi would look down upon him as the boy who should never have been brought in to taint their precious Temple...and Padmé...poor Padmé was faced with ridicule and mockery in the Senate...

He shifted in his sleep, the stress of the nightmare getting to him, and he moaned softly, plaintively, trapped in his dreams...

Luke placed a gentle hand on Anakin's shoulder, instinctively starting to comfortingly rub his shoulder. "I love you, Father," he said softly so he didn't disturb the man. "Nothing is going to change that, no matter what flaw you may think you have. I'm just grateful for the time we do have—however long that may be."

Luke sighed. "Just...let me be there for you the way you've been here for me..." he finished in a bare whisper.

* * *

Anakin didn't entirely know what had happened, but there was a gentle pressure to his shoulder, a soft, comforting voice, and his nightmares were chased back into the shadows. He relaxed, finally at peace enough to actually rest.

However, when the comforting weight left his shoulder, Anakin felt suddenly cold...and his subconscious reached out, a plea for the comfort to stay a moment longer...

* * *

Luke blinked when his father's presence reached out to him, surprised. Was he...no, he was still asleep, that much was clear through the Force. Still, Luke's heart couldn't deny the tender plea through the Force, and Luke returned to the bed, slowly taking up a position sitting down beside his father, hand on Anakin's shoulder once again. He resumed his comforting motion, a faint smile painting his face as he kept a vigilant watch over his father, perfectly content with where he was at.

"I'm here," Luke soothed him, though he could tell Anakin was still asleep. He wondered if Anakin understood what was happening even in sleep. Probably not, but Luke didn't mind—he didn't mind if his father never found out about this moment. He was happy right now even if he was the only one awake to appreciate it. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Luke assured his sleeping father.

* * *

When he woke, he felt strangely rejuvenated, which was a rare occurrence for Anakin. He never slept well, and while last night had started on a sour note, he did recall somehow having found a way out of his torment.

Anakin stretched, glanced at the chrono...and did a double-take. He'd been asleep far longer than he'd realized, and he grimaced.

Getting to his feet, Anakin made to go to the cockpit to check on Luke, when he realized he still smelled like Rodia. Wrinkling his nose, Anakin gathered new clothes and showered first.

He grabbed a piece of fruit from the galley when his stomach rumbled and finally entered the cockpit, slumping into the copilot's seat with an embarrassed smile.

"Ah, morning..." he murmured.

"Morning," Luke said in mild amusement. "You were asleep for quite some time; we're almost back at the fleet."

Anakin coughed lightly. "Yeah...sorry."

Luke shrugged. "It's no problem; get your sleep when you can as long as you can. You never know when you'll find yourself pressed for time with little sleep during rebellion missions."

Anakin snorted softly. "Sounds like the Clone Wars. Where exactly are we?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Luke told him with a smile. "Oh, and this is yours," Luke added, handing him a cup of caf. Luke had made it when he'd sensed Anakin coming back to consciousness, so it was still piping hot.

Anakin sniffed gratefully over the mug Luke handed him.

"Thanks; I need this." he took a sip, savoring the familiar warmth of the drink.

Luke's smile grew just slightly. "It's not the best—it tastes rather horrible, actually. That might be the machine. I made myself one earlier and had to cover up the taste with lots of cream and sugar," he chuckled, checking to make sure the coordinates for the  _Promise_  were right one more time. He wasn't looking forward to explaining Llanic when they found out about it. Thankfully news shouldn't have reached them yet.

Anakin tasted the caf, and sure enough it wasn't the best he'd ever tasted, but Luke had been trying to be kind, so Anakin didn't complain.

He simply nursed his drink until it was almost time to revert. Then he took his empty cup to the galley and was strapped back in by the time Luke pulled the hyperspace levers.

Luke took care of the regular proceeds with the hailing and docking, though he was surprised to hear that Admiral Ackbar—who was one of the few Alliance members who knew Anakin's true identity, as apparently the two had met during the Clone Wars—and Leia were going to be taking a shuttle from the command ship  _Redemption_  to the  _Promise_  and wanted Anakin and Luke to meet them in the captain's quarters. Luke rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything, leading the way to the captain's quarters with Artoo and Anakin right behind him. Leia and Ackbar were already in the captain's quarters with Threepio as well, and while Artoo whirled up to his counterpart to catch up with the droid, Luke and the others got right down to business.

"It was a somewhat successful trip. Artoo has the full catalog of Rodian weapons—" Luke was starting to close, though to his surprise, Ackbar interrupted him.

"Excellent," he said in a dismissive tone of voice. One that he tended to use when a topic was important, but not as important as something else that he wanted addressed at that very moment. "But we're more interested in what happened in the Llanic system."

Luke blinked, startled. How had they already heard about that? "I never could make that stop on Llanic. There was this ship in trouble and I couldn't stand to see it destroyed, so I helped it escape. I know it was stupid and compromised the mission, and maybe the safety of the fleet, and I apologize for that," Luke finished humbly.

"We'll send someone else to Llanic, Luke," Leia reassured him. "And don't worry—helping that ship the way you did was vital. It carried information that could change things for us."

"I...wait, it did?"

Now he was even more confused.

Anakin frowned as well, wondering where Leia was going with this.

"You see, there was a message from a Givin woman on board that ship. She's an expert slicer. Apparently she can slice anything, and she is a cryptographic genius with the ability to make intuitive leaps droids are incapable of. She's being kept planetside by the Empire, which is trying to get her to work for them. They want her to slice into the Alliance and other groups they're monitoring." Leia paused. "She agreed to help the Alliance instead if we'd be willing to get her family safely to Omereth, and then rescue her and take her to join them."

Anakin knew of Omereth, and he nodded.

Luke, however, hadn't heard of Omereth. "Where's Omereth?"

"Out past Hutt Space," Ackbar answered. "It's a water-based planet with a few archipelagos. I've seen holos. Looks delightful, but it has little to offer most species in the galaxy besides fish, so it's practically uninhabited."

"No sentient water species there?"

"Only those daredevils that like to visit from other planets, I'm told. The problem is that many of the native fish are quite large and hungry. Makes for dangerous swimming; not the kind of ocean I'd like to swim in."

"Luke, we can have Major Derlin and his crew take care of relocating the family," Leia told him. "But we'd like you and Anakin to snatch the cryptologist from Denon and fly her to Omereth."

Luke frowned. "Why us?"

"You two are some of the best pilots we have, and it's going to take some skillful flying to get her out of there. Once the Empire realizes she's been taken, they'll be anxious to reacquire her. We know this because the pursuit of the Kupohans was relentless. If not for your interference, they wouldn't have made it."

"Are you sure about that? There were only two TIEs on its tail and I took them out easily. I mean, one of them swung around to attack and then deliberately broke off and gave me a free shot. What if this is a setup?"

"I don't think it is," Ackbar said. "The Kupohan ship's shields were almost exhausted and the TIEs would have destroyed it in the next couple of minutes. They couldn't have known you'd show up at the time. They were genuinely doing their best to eliminate the Kupohans and seal their security breach."

"We still don't have the  _Millennium Falcon_ available," Leia continued. "So I think, when you consider that you need a very fast ship with room at least for a few passengers and a droid, the  _Desert Jewel_ might be our best option."

"She's a wanted ship now," Luke reminded her, but Leia shrugged it off.

"The  _Millennium Falcon_  is wanted everywhere. We just change the transponder codes and it's fine."

"But the  _Jewel_  is virtually unarmed," Luke pointed out. "That's a serious drawback if we're going to face significant Imperial interference. We need to be able to defend ourselves. That ship's not ready for this kind of mission without upgrades."

Leia and Ackbar exchanged an uncertain glance. "Upgrading weapons on such a custom ship might be difficult," Ackbar finally said.

"Why?"

"The Alliance is low on money. We're having trouble maintaining the fleet we have, much less upgrading it. However, there's some time before you need to go. The Kupohans need a couple of weeks to establish the Givin's routine and search for weaknesses in her security so that they can give you the best chance of success. If you can find the resources to upgrade the ship by then, by all means, do so."

Luke felt a headache coming on, and he pinched the bridge of his nose on instinct. "You just had me go on a trip to see the Rodians about purchasing weapons and now you're saying you can't pay for weapons?"

"We'll have the money eventually, Luke," Leia assured him. "But we're not sure when. Expecting a rebellion is like...expecting Han Solo to behave rationally."

Then, to Luke's mild amusement, she turned to Threepio. "Threepio, you enjoy calculating these sorts of things; what's more likely, reliable cash flow for the Alliance or Han behaving rationally?"

"While both have very little chance of occurring, Princess, reliable cash flow is far more likely," Threepio replied. Leia frowned.

"That's what I thought."

Luke cocked an eyebrow, feeling like perhaps Leia was missing Han while he was away trying to pay off his bounty. Speaking of missing people...

A lightbulb went off in Luke's mind.

"Is Nakari Kelen back from that training mission on the surface?" he asked, hopefully not  _too_  eagerly.

"Yes, why?" Ackbar replied.

"Well, she might be able to solve the funding problem. Unless I'm mistaken, her dad is practically made of funding."

"We know about that, but according to her, the use of his ship is all he's willing to consider right now."

"He might change his mind if Nakari's directly involved," Luke retorted immediately. "Can I have her go along on this? It would be nice to have someone good with a slug gun around to watch our backs—she must be good with one if you're having her train the rest of the troops."

It took him a moment, though finally Ackbar nodded. "You're right, she's more than competent. I don't have any objections."

"Great," Luke said with a surge of something that felt like victory, though he had no clue why. The obvious answer was that he'd become smitten after one meeting with her; he hoped that wasn't the answer. He didn't really know her, after all; he just knew that he had seen enough to want to learn more. If she turned out as truly likable as she seemed, who could blame him for that? Trying—and at least failing a little—to keep his voice void of the feelings he was trying to keep restrained, Luke turned to Threepio. "Threepio, would you mind asking Nakari Kelen to join us? She ought to be on the ship somewhere."

"Certainly, Master Luke."

Anakin both felt Luke's stifled emotions and heard the faint edge to his voice, and had to employ the Force to keep his own face neutral. Leia didn't bother with such tact. She openly eyed Luke, who was trying to ignore it.

Anakin spied Nakari coming and made room for her as she approached.

"Thanks for bringing my ship back in one piece," Nakari said with a smile just for Luke.

"No problem," Luke responded with a small half-smile before he launched into debriefing her on everything they'd just discussed. "Do you think your father might upgrade your ship to take part in a mission like that?" Luke finished.

Nakari shook her head. "He doesn't spend money on anything unless it will benefit his business somehow. The only reason I was allowed to fly the  _Desert Jewel_  in the first place was for scouting missions to new planets and to go hunt rare beasties with some kind of biological oddity his labs could exploit. I upgraded most of the ship, but he helped me get the hyperdrive. A faster ship meant faster turnaround time and a potential edge on his competitors."

"Oh," Luke said, feeling some disappointment settle in. He'd been hoping to get her on the mission, but it didn't look like that anymore; he couldn't think of any way that rescuing the splicer would benefit the Kelen Biolabs.

"We might be able to earn his gratitude, however," she mused, catching Luke's attention yet again. "You said we have a couple of weeks, right?"

"Yeah, there's some give to the schedule because we're waiting on more intelligence."

"Well, he lost contact with a collection crew recently and desperately wants a salvage run."

"What's a collection crew?"

"Basically they're hunters and gatherers. Four or five people who go to various planets to collect specimens for the labs." She deepened her voice and tucked her chin against her neck, most likely imitating her father. "Go, my minions, and fetch me three hundred Yathik acid slugs!"

She returned her voice and posture to normal, giving a small shrug. "That kind of thing."

Luke felt his expression break into a grin at her impression, but hid his laugh behind a cough when he noticed Admiral Ackbar seemed rather impatient. "Okay, got it," Luke said instead, getting control of his expression once more.

She proceeded to explain how some of her father's scouts had made a discovery of a moon orbiting a planet in the deep core that held a lot of promise. However, he hadn't heard from the scouts for several weeks and wanted to know if they were still there and, if they were, if there was anything salvageable—especially living or dead crew members or creatures on the ship. When she promised he'd pay handsomely for any news, Luke frowned and inquired why he wouldn't just send someone else to check it out, to which she responded that he wanted to keep the entire ordeal quiet. Apparently industrial espionage was rampant in his business—on both sides. He'd been planning on sending Nakari by herself, but she'd declined as she said she was serving the Alliance now and because the hyperspace lanes weren't well established around the system. She expressed concern over how dangerous the trip to the planet alone would be, expressing doubt that the nav computers would be up to the challenge.

"Add an astromech droid and you'd probably be fine," Luke reassured her, Artoo in mind as he spoke.

"Yeah, well, my guess is that Dad will convince someone to go out there soon because time is a factor. I mean, he's going to say he's worried about the crew because they might still be alive and need help, but I can be honest; he's really worried his competitors will find out about the moon and exploit it before he can. The point is, Luke, if we wanted to do this, it should be a quick trip. We can go down there, find out what happened, and bring back some kind of news—any kind of news—for my father; he would be grateful, and then we could get the  _Desert Jewel_  upgraded in time for this mission on Denon."

Ackbar jumped into the discussion at that point before Luke could reply. "What are the names of this planet and moon, if I may ask?"

"The planet is called Sha Qarot and it orbits a red sun. The moon is a strange purple place called Fex," Nakari informed him quite promptly, unfazed by the interruption.

"Does the Empire know about Sha Qarot and Fex?" Ackbar said, and Luke immediately knew where the older man was going with his line of inquiry.

"Maybe. I'm not sure who discovered it, how long ago, or who they sold the information to besides my father. My father's under the impression that its existence is not widely known."

"Are there any sentient species?"

"Not that I know of. I don't think anyone has set foot on the planet yet; it has a poisonous atmosphere and heavy volcanic activity. We just have holos and scans from orbit. But Fex is very interesting, even though we haven't found sentient life yet."

"If searching for this lost collection crew will earn you the credits to upgrade your ship, I think you should do it," Ackbar told them. "But it might also serve another purpose—a more important one as far as I'm concerned. It's possible that the moon might make an ideal base for the Alliance, so I want you to scout it with that in mind. Keep an eye out for the Imperial fleet and put down beacons for future reference if you find any satisfactory sites—but don't lose track of time. Extracting that cryptologist from Denon is your main priority."

Luke nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Anakin paid studious attention to the conversation, especially when the Deep Core was mentioned. Something in the Force instantly set off a feeling of unease, and Anakin frowned deeply behind Luke's back when Ackbar made his wishes known.

They weren't truly serious about setting up shop in the Deep Core, were they? That place was avoided for a reason: it was not widely mapped and many of its regions were unstable.

Anakin was so lost in thought that he missed everyone's departure, and when he realized he was alone, he sought out Ackbar, who had been conveniently left behind by Leia, who was now exchanging words with Luke. Their topic was about Luke so easily trusting Nakari, if Anakin wasn't mistaken.

"Admiral, I don't think a base in the Deep Core would be a wise move, Sir," Anakin said quietly. "The planets there are dangerous and largely uncharted. Space there is even more treacherous, and I really don't think the Alliance should set up shop so close to Imperial Center."

Ackbar's bulbous eyes swiveled toward the Jedi and regarded him openly. "Do you have anything to support why Fex would not be suitable?"

Anakin frowned. "Nothing physical, of course, since this is a newly discovered planet. But..."

"Jedi Skywalker," Ackbar cut in, slightly impatiently. "While I respect you and your last deeds, we must find a well-hidden planet to place a base on."

Anakin thinned his lips. "And let's say you do set up a base there, Sir. What if the Empire finds out and sets up a surprise attack? There might not be another escape route."

Ackbar's waved a finned hand. "We can chart other courses."

Anakin shook his head, "I strongly disagree with..."

"Jedi Skywalker, that will be all," Ackbar said firmly, looking over the Jedi's shoulder. "Like I said, I appreciate your concerns, but we must take risks in war." With that he was joined by Leia, who threw Anakin a strange look before she followed her comrade away.

Anakin spun on his heel, not looking up as he made his way down the hall opposite of Ackbar, his teeth grinding in frustration.

Luke saw his father making his way down the hall and frowned at Anakin's angry countenance. He had been about to grab something to eat and a few fresh changes of clothes when Leia had cut him off to express concerns about Luke needlessly putting himself at risk, as well as warn him about trusting Nakari before he really knew her.

As soon as they were ready to go, Luke, Nakari, and Anakin would leave on the  _Desert Jewel_.

Still, Anakin looked rather upset, and that was putting it mildly. Luke fell into step beside Anakin, though he was struggling to keep up with the taller man. Carefully, Luke put a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder as he'd done a few hours ago on the  _Jewel_  while Anakin slept, hoping the older man would notice the offer of silent support. "Hey, are you all right?"

Anakin spared Luke a glance, realized the young man was having difficulty keeping pace with Anakin's longer stride, and slowed a hair to let Luke catch up.

He thinned his lips. "Let's just say the Good Admiral won't listen to sane advice."

Luke grimaced. "About establishing a base? We are a little desperate, and that's just going to get worse as time passes." He shook his head. "Well, if a few teams went missing, chances are it's not Alliance Base material. If that's the case then it won't matter."

He glanced around to see where they were, simultaneously thinking up a distraction from Anakin's temper. "I was going to grab something to eat and then pack some fresh clothes before we leave; do you want to join me for supper? Nakari is going to meet us by the  _Jewel_  as soon as we're done."

Anakin knew what Luke was trying to do, and he was grateful; he wasn't about to take his frustration out on his son.

Anakin pushed away his anger and smiled softly. "That sounds good."

Luke smiled, squeezing his father's shoulder affectionately. "Don't expect much though; it's probably just soup and crackers." His smile grew, thoughts of Nakari beginning to crop up. "Which I guess is actually a good thing; it'll be done faster and we can get going."

Anakin threw a knowing smirk Luke's way. "Excited much, are we? Cause I'm pretty sure you never get this excited over the Alliance's cooking."

Luke huffed. "What's that supposed to mean? I just hate doing nothing. I'd rather be out in space or even, Force, being chewed on by a ghest than sitting idle twiddling my thumbs. Back to back missions is a Force-send."

Anakin chuckled, easily playing along. "I can't stand downtime much either." He tapped a thoughtful finger to his chin, trying and failing to hide a playful grin. "Although it's also nice to spend time with new friends..."

Immediately a blush flared Luke's cheeks, and he playfully socked his father's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess that, too, maybe," he said nonchalantly

Anakin laughed as he and Luke got in line for their meal and they found a table in the corner, where they ate in companionable silence.

Anakin finished first, and used the time in which Luke finished to mull things over. When Luke set his spoon down, Anakin reached across the table and touched his son's hand.

"Luke," he said seriously, but softly.

Luke eyed him warily. "You have that tone...what is it?" Luke asked, his father having seized his undivided attention.

Anakin took a breath, then spoke quietly so only Luke could hear.

"Something isn't right about where we are going. Be on guard at all times, understand? When you guys were talking about the Deep Core and Fex in particular, something in the Force felt wrong. Please, be careful while we are there." Anakin closed his eyes. "I tried to warn the Admiral, but he didn't want to hear it."

Anakin gave Luke his most serious look. "But there is a very good reason the Deep Core is mostly untouched."

Luke nodded. "I'll be sure to be careful."

His mind flashing to the last few times he'd said that, Luke hesitated. "Though that doesn't mean I won't get hurt or anything; I can't do much about that."

Anakin sighed. "I know. Just promise to be careful and alert. Trust the Force and I'll leave it be." Anakin still held Luke's hand and he gave it a firm squeeze. "I trust you, Son. I just worry...as your father." He winked. "It's in the job description."

Luke chuckled. "Yes, I guess it is. But I will be careful, I promise," Luke told him, squeezing his hand in return.

Anakin nodded. "Good. Now," his lips quirked into another smirk. "I do believe we have a trip to go on."

Luke grinned. "Good. Though I have to ask first; what are we going to tell Nakari? About, well,  _you_."

Anakin paused. "That's a good question. Let's see how things go on this mission; if we can trust her after that, then we will go from there."

"So in the meantime it's just Anakin; no offense that I can't tell you anything else?" Luke asked in mild amusement as he stood from his seat.

Anakin feigned anger. "You'd better tell me everything!''

They shared a chuckle and made their way out of the mess hall.


	12. Fex

In an hour the two Skywalkers were already packed, showered, and ready to go. They headed down to the  _Jewel_  even though Luke had told Nakari they would meet here there in a couple of hours. They were planning to look through the Rodian catalogue for weapons that would fit the  _Jewel_  while they waited for her, but to their surprise, she was already there and waiting their arrival when they reached the ship.

"Turns out I'm pretty anxious to leave as well," she said in amusement when the two Skywalkers approached. "Can't wait to do anything besides sit here and hope the Empire doesn't find me. There's something about skulking that doesn't suit me. It's not engaging, but it's not restful either."

Luke brightened at her words, sawing a finger between their heads as she'd done when they'd first met. "Same here!"

Anakin stayed near Artoo when they entered the ship, knowing that Luke would be flying and Nakari would probably want to be in her own ship's cockpit.

"Ready Artoo?" Anakin asked quietly.

_Dooep!_  Artoo confirmed as Anakin strapped in.

"Me too."

"We have to stop on Pasher on the way to get all the details from my dad," Nakari told them as they all got situated. "I think we have to pick up some custom armor, too. The creatures the collection crew were after are supposed to be dangerous."

Luke shifted uncomfortably, thinking of his father's words earlier. "What are they?"

"Not sure. Dad's information protocol means he never gives specifics like that in messages in case they're intercepted. We'll find out soon enough. Plus, I want to impress upon him that we're doing this as a special favor and expect a special favor in return."

* * *

Nakari didn't quite know what to make of Luke's friend Anakin, and she had to admit that despite the fact that he wasn't much older than she and Luke, the other man acted much older. Plus his eyes...strangely reminiscent of Luke's, spoke to Nakari of hardships and horrors faced at young ages.

This Anakin also shared a special bond with Luke, and Nakari wondered if the pair were brothers.

She put this all aside however, when her father spoke in his booming voice.

"Minion! Fetch us a caf!" Then he added a compliment to the statement, and Nakari smiled. She stepped up and embraced her father as he greeted her, throwing Luke a glance. "Daughter! Who is this and why is he laughing at me?"

Anakin hadn't heard Nakari's impression of her father, and thus had no warning on his mannerisms. However, unlike Luke, who got an earful of sorts for his odd expression, Anakin kept his face neutral, allowing Nakari and his son to do the talking. If he was asked a direct question he would answer, but otherwise he'd keep his comments to himself.

Nakari turned to Luke. "Daddy, this is Luke Skywalker. He's with the Alliance and he's going to help me in going to Fex."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir," Luke said, nodding towards the bald, many chinned robust man in front of him. He would have never guessed...even  _with_  Nakari's impressions.

"Hmph! Skywalker. Where have I heard that name?" Nakari's father—Fayet, if Luke remembered correctly—asked.

"These are the two who destroyed the Death Star, Daddy."

"Ah! The pilots!" he lowered his voice as he spoke to Nakari. "So you've decided to go to Fex after all? Good idea bringing them along."

"Yes, we'll go, but we expect to be compensated for the trip."

"Compensated! For what?"

"For finding the collection crew and bringing back whatever we can."

"Ah! Very well! The more you bring back, the looser my purse strings. But you must be prepared. MINION!" he suddenly bellowed. An assistant appeared through one of the doors almost immediately. "Fetch three suits of the new Fexian armor prototypes immediately for my daughter and her pilots! And a case of stun sticks! Have them delivered to her ship as soon as possible! And," here he lowered his voice again to a soft tone, something that still befuddled Luke, "please give my regards to your family. I hope your son is doing well at the university."

The assistant bowed and departed without saying anything, which was a good thing as Fayet immediately turned his attention back to them and pointed at Artoo. "Can I transfer coordinates and other data to your droid?"

"Of course," Luke replied politely.

"Does this droid interact with anyone besides you?"

"He occasionally interacts with other members of the Alliance," Luke told him, "but mostly he's Anakin's and my personal astromech."

"It's good to have a minion, isn't it?"

Artoo bleeped something in tones that didn't fail to communicate his annoyance with the demeaning label, and by the look on Anakin's face it had been something rather bad, too. Fayet paused to consider the droid before turning back to Luke. "You should make sure to lavish him with compliments for his service."

"Oh, I do. He's the finest droid in the galaxy."

Nakari's father nodded again in satisfaction, ignoring Artoo's blat of disgust. "Are you returning to the Alliance after leaving here, or traveling straight to Fex?"

"Straight to Fex," Nakari assured him.

"Good. After the mission is complete I want all of the data I'm about to give you erased from the droid's memory, agreed?"

"Sure," Luke said with a shrug. He could have Artoo make his own observations for the Alliance and just erase everything that Nakari's father gave them.

"Excellent," he said as he picked up a datapad and started stabbing it rapidly. "DROID! I am uploading the encrypted mission files to our system for your access. They will be accessible for fifteen minutes and you may connect to any socket on your way out. Filename Fexian, download using the password Violet, and decrypt the files using the key Skywalker. Acknowledge!"

Artoo chirped an affirmative as the assistant who'd gone to fetch a caf a while ago returned, supplying them all with comically small cups of caf that were barely half a swallow. Once they were done and the man had whisked the cups away again, Fayet turned back to her, placing massive hands on either side of Nakari's face. "And now, my daughter, go and return to me safely. You are my pride and my world, and my love for you is as vast as the dune sea outside our city walls. You know this, do you not?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now, this moon is an extremely dangerous place. Do not step outside your ship without your armor. Review the files I have given you carefully on the way."

"I will," she said as she pecked him on the cheek, giving him a brief embrace. "I know you're busy and you have to go; thanks for seeing us."

"Always," he replied softly. His gaze fell on Luke once more, and his booming tone returned full volume. "And you! Pilot!"

Luke straightened instinctively. "Yes?"

"Exercise prudence on your journey. You will not show off. Let your skills commend themselves by your judicious use of them."

Luke grinned at Fayet's way of speaking for the thousandth time, unable to help himself. "Understood, sir."

"And stop grinning at me!"

With great effort, Luke schooled his expression into a smile instead of a wide grin. "Yes, Sir."

"Come on, Luke, he's late for a meeting," Nakari said, tugging them all out the door. Her father was already shouting for another minion before they even made their exit, and Luke's grin appeared once more at full force.

Anakin allowed his eyebrows to rise only after Nakari's father had disappeared. What an odd fellow...

And he was sending his daughter—willingly—to a world that the man himself had said was extremely dangerous.

Anakin sighed, rubbing at his temples as the group made their way back to the ship, where they again split into pairs: Luke and Nakari in the cockpit, and Anakin and Artoo keeping each other company in the lounge.

Not that Anakin minded. He was curious about the armor and stun batons, though, and after their jump to lightspeed, he joined Luke and Nakari in the cockpit to watch a holovid recording Artoo had been given.

Luke looked up when his father appeared, a small smile on his face. "There you are. Nakari's already warned me her holoprojector isn't the best, but it should be good enough," he told Anakin before he turned to Artoo. "All right, buddy, let's see what we've gotten ourselves into..."

Anakin watched with studious attention as Artoo brought up the recording after their jump to lightspeed, making a face at the low-quality holo projection that the  _Desert Jewel_  gave off. She'd apparently been serious about that fact. Anakin managed not to jump when the familiar booming voice of Fayet Kelen suddenly sounded loud and clear over the speaker.

"Behold my minions!" he said. Anakin noted that this recording had been pre-recorded, and he settled in to see what was next. The man talked about how the purple moon they were travelling to—which orbited a noxious planet that in turn orbited a red star—would be a possible huge discovery in biotech. He then talked about how the red sun gave rise to all the purple colors on the moon, but also contributed to high silica and mineral content in the soil. Those in turn had produced strange crystalline structures the man left for another division to exploit.

However, the man really got excited when he delved into the strange wildlife, which, as he described, looked nightmarish in the heads. Images of said creatures flashed by, and Anakin felt his previous foreboding sense in the Force return and grow stronger. He didn't need scientists on a recording to point out that the obvious evolutionary feature of crystalline horns all over their heads and upper body—but which left the bellies and legs exposed—to tell him that something from above was the major threat on Fex.

Anakin wondered just what could cause such an evolution of all the creatures on the moon, a thought mirrored by the scientist on the tape, which were now theorizing about some sort of aerial attack by a creature. Anakin had to admit that theory worked in tandem with the body armor of all the creatures. But why would the heads be so horned and hard to penetrate?

Anakin didn't like where this was going at all, and apparently Nakari shared his opinion. Anakin lifted an amused eyebrow when Nakari began making comments during the recording which now showed a group of scientists walking among the trees of a strange violet forest. In fact, there was so much of the single color that Anakin was beginning to really,  _really_  hate the color purple...

Anakin watched with a growing unease as the Bith in the lead suddenly began to panic.

_"Wait, something's on my head!"_

The camera view swapped back to see the Bith from a farther viewpoint, and the man was swatting at...something...on his helmet. Anakin sucked in a breath when the man's hands, while seeming to hit nothing, came away pricked with blood. Then the Bith began to scream at his friends to 'get it off!' before he abruptly stiffened and dropped dead like a stone.

The camera operator began to curse and then panicked when the camera jolted as his helmet was impacted next.

_"Aw, No! What is it? Hafner, stun me, quick! Stun my head and Priban's too!" the human man shouted as he swung to look at his final companion, a green-skinned Duros with a terrified red-eyed gaze._

_"What? I don't understand!"_

_"Just do it!" the man yelled, and the Duros finally did so, stunning the head, but not before the human's eyes rolled up into his head and he dropped like the Bith had._

"Why can't we see what's hurting them?" Nakari demanded of no one in particular, but Anakin knew.

"Camouflage," he bit out. "They're  _camouflaged_."

Nakari and Luke turned stunned gazes on him but didn't question how he knew this as the last scientist started not to run for his life, as Anakin would have been doing by then, but he instead started to  _study_  the creature that had finally been revealed thanks to the stun blast.

And while the trio in the  _Desert Jewel's_  cockpit finally got to see the small but fearsome creature, Anakin's stomach formed a knot.

"Why isn't he getting away?" Nakari demanded, sharing Anakin's thoughts.

On the holo, the man was talking about the little violet, spindly limbed, six-legged creature that had a bony extension which protected a retractable trunk which in turn housed a rotary blade for teeth. The little animal had little horns also, and it looked to Anakin like a thing from the seventh Sith Hell.

_"Incredible!" the scientist said, "I knew it, these things eat brains! They drill through helmets and skulls and then suck out the matter within the head."_

Anakin shivered when the scientist continued to study the not-dead creature, even when he noted that the retractable snout began working again. The man had the stupidity—in Anakin's opinion—to say, 'Huh, that's strange, the snout moved from the top to the bottom now.'

"It's not strange," Nakari hollered, obviously sharing Anakin's thoughts, "it's waking up, run you idiot!"

_I think I'm going to be sick..._ Anakin thought, even as the man went on and on about the diamond-teeth, but Anakin couldn't tear his eyes away as the man suddenly panicked when—wonder of wonders—another of the creatures dropped onto him.

Anakin finally had to step out of the cockpit and get away before he lost what little lunch he'd had, but he did hear the scientist call for back up from the Harvester, the ship that transported them to Fex, and then he heard the booming voice of Fayet replace the feed, speaking of how none of the team made it out alive.

Anakin went to the refresher and stood near the toilet in case his churning stomach decided to rebel...which it eventually did, and Anakin clung to the device for stability as he was sick, unable to help it.

Luke also felt sick though, surprisingly, he didn't make a dash for the bathroom as his father undoubtedly had. Luke managed to contain the contents of his stomach, jumping slightly when Nakari turned to him.

"Luke?"

He blinked, trying to recover from what he'd just seen. "Yes?"

"I know it's early and we haven't even arrived at the planet yet, but I'm going to gently suggest that the Alliance not use Fex as a base."

Luke laughed nervously, rubbing his neck instinctively. "Yeah...yeah I agree with you on that," he replied, halfway out of his seat as his shocked mind tried to decide if he wanted to go check on Anakin or wait until the other man returned.

Anakin, sitting as he was on the floor if the refresher after being ill, was seriously considering calling off the mission. He was loath to admit it—and if Obi Wan ever found out Anakin would never hear the end of it—but those little purple terrors gave Anakin the creeps. Just the thought of something drilling through his skull like it was the paper on a mache creation made him shiver, and Anakin had to make a mad scramble for the toilet once more.

Luke could sense Anakin's...unease and decided to leave the elder Skywalker be, sinking back into his chair. "Artoo, would you mind pulling up  _everything_ we were given about those...skullborers."

Anakin finally pulled himself together, embarrassed by his lack of control, and cleaned up. He stopped in the doorway to the cockpit when Artoo and the others began perusing the rest of the information on the creatures.

Luke looked up at Anakin's return, meeting the other Skywalker's gaze. However, he didn't say a word, leaving the topic relatively untouched for now. They were already on their way to Fex; as much as none of them liked the idea of brain-slurping invisible critters with poisonous spikes, they couldn't exactly back out now.

"I'm taking two of those stun sticks with me..." Nakari murmured as they perused the information Artoo had displayed in front of them. "And if one lands on me, you  _bash_  my head with your stunners, too, you hear?"

Luke grimaced both at her comment and when he saw that slapping the creatures was out of the question due to the fact the poisonous spikes all over the creature would cause assured, alarmingly quick heart failure. "Yeah, same here," he said with a nod. "We'll see what we can salvage from the ship and  _get out_. No walking around underneath the trees."

"Definitely not," Nakari said, and the two fell silent. Nakari bowed her head, her dark curls forming a curtain over her face. The thought crossed Luke's mind that now would be a great time to make a clever quip to lighten the mood, but his mind remained blank as he was still in shock form what he'd seen. He sensed Nakari felt the same, so that gave him some comfort on the matter. On the other hand...he still wondered about her father. Now, Anakin had a bad feeling about it and that alone had caused him to give Luke warning; most likely if he'd have known what they were flying into, he would have had Luke stay behind, tying the younger Skywalker up and stuffing him into the dark corner of a closet if he had too. Fayet, on the other hand, Nakari's father...he had willingly sent his child to face these dangers when he could have easily risked someone else. Was he that confident in the armor, or in Nakari?

It seemed she was thinking the same.

"Can't believe he'd send me out to do this," she said quietly.

It took Luke a moment, but he finally managed to say something. "Well, didn't you tell me you've hunted a krayt dragon before? He must figure you're up to it."

"Maybe," she agreed, then laughed in equal measures of bitter amusement and rue. "Or maybe he's more confident in the armor and figures anyone can do it now. You hope it's one and not the other. Sometimes I think the galaxy might be entirely populated by people with daddy issues..."

"Of one kind or another, probably so," Luke agreed gently, eyeing her for a few more moments. He couldn't possibly imagine what was going through her mind.

Anakin grimaced at the 'daddy issue' comment, and he felt a pang of loneliness, no doubt brought to bear by his already unstable self due to the video. He missed Obi-Wan...the only true father figure in his life aside from Palpatine. But even now, Obi-Wan, at least from his time, was more of a brother now. Anakin felt guilty for Luke's 'daddy issue' despite his lack of participation in that area.

However, when Nakari made her comment, Anakin had to step forward. "I'm sure he trusts you. From one f..." Anakin caught himself, hoping Nakari didn't notice his slip of the tongue. "I think he knows you can handle this, otherwise he'd not have sent you. He clearly loves you, Nakari."

She studied him a moment, and Anakin held her gaze until she at last smiled softly. "Thank you, Anakin."

Anakin gave Luke a meaningful look, and then read the name again for the creature. Fexian skullborers. He shuddered; even the name was terrifying, but he set that aside in favor of focusing on the trip, though he was more than eager to try out the new armor...

"All in favor of testing out our armor before we arrive, say I..." Anakin quipped, only half joking.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well obviously...though I am getting hungry again...hmm...that's a dilemma; food or armor first..." Luke said with a wry grin.

Nakari stood up and moved to the galley, where she produced three frozen nerf steaks, passing them over to Luke when he followed her.

"My vote is on food first," she said with a smirk.

"Fancy," Luke commented, showing them to his father just behind him with a small waggle of his eyebrows. He was pleased to see the action coaxed a smile out of Anakin.

"Enjoy it now. We'll be choking down protein sludge after this," Nakari said, and Luke grimaced at the thought as she gestured for him to get started on the steak while she pulled out a bag of vegetables. He caught a glimpse of the protein and nutrient rations that would soon be the only thing in their diet.

"Why do you bring so little real food?" he asked, far from looking forward to the rations they would be resorting to.

"Jobs like this one usually don't give you enough time to prepare it or enjoy it. We'll be working nonstop and on alert at all times once we hit atmosphere. Food's just fuel then."

Luke sighed. "Okay, but why not save something for when the job's through?"

"That feels like celebrating prematurely. And my desire for real food just pushes me to get home as fast as possible."

She had a point. Turning back to his assigned station, Luke did his best to hide a grimace; he'd never cooked steak before...

Well, there was always a time to learn.

* * *

Anakin, who had retreated to the cabin where Artoo was situated while their food cooked, plucked away at a datapad journal he'd started keeping on him at all times so he could record events in this time just in case, for some reason, he forgot when he returned, just to reminisce, or whatever need arose.

He was making notes on how Luke, despite how little time he'd known Nakari, was already smitten with her. Anakin smiled softly as he wrote, remembering snippets of his own 'courtship' and other little moments with Padmé.

He could hear dim voices as his shipmates conversed, and Anakin was content to leave them alone. He had been sort of feeling like a third wheel on this trip already, and was determined not to get in their way too much if he could avoid doing so.

Sighing softly, Anakin continued making notes while Artoo stood passively nearby.

* * *

Luke wasn't feeling very confident in his cooking abilities; his steak was looking pretty sad. Though then again, Nakari's vegetables weren't looking that great either...

"Food!" Luke called loud enough for Anakin to hear as he set the nerf steaks down on the table, taking his seat beside Nakari. The other seat was on Luke's other side for Anakin.

Anakin finished his thought as Luke called out for him to join them at dinner, and then he secured the datapad in a hidden pocket in his tunic. He then made his way to the galley where Luke and Nakari were already waiting.

"Smells good," Anakin noted aloud as he seated himself, though when he got a good look at his steak, he reconsidered that statement...but only in his mind. He shrugged and began eating anyway, grateful for a piece of real food if all he'd be getting later on were protein tubes.

Nakari was next to try the steak, followed closely by Luke. After a few long moments of chewing Nakari mustered a, "You sure can thaw a nerf steak."

Luke resisted the urge to snort. He had thoroughly thawed the nerf, and then kept going until he'd burned it into a dry, tough piece of leather. He speared one of the vegetables with his fork, regarding it doubtfully when it sagged on both ends instead of keeping its shape. "Wow...these vegetables are really steamed," he managed. The two eyed each other for a moment to see if either would take offense before breaking out in laughter and managing to say "Sorry," simultaneously between bursts of laughter. Luke shook his head with mirth dancing in his eyes, standing up.

"I'll, ah...get us some water to help wash this down," he said with a small chuckle. "I think it's safe to say neither of us can cook."

He gently thwacked his father on the shoulder. "Maybe next time we should have you cook instead."

Anakin grimaced. "Not unless you like ration bars. I can't cook to save a life."

Nakari grinned at him. "Three hopeless cooks on a long trip. Aren't we a sorry lot?"

Anakin chuckled with her, liking her sense of humor and her wit; it was no wonder Luke liked her.

Then he waggled a mischievous eyebrow and leaned forward to whisper loudly to Nakari. "Hey, if we don't finish the steaks, we could use them as weapons against those skullborers..."

"Hey, I heard that!" Luke said indignantly as he set the glasses of water down in front of all of them. He rolled his eyes and took his seat again, fixing his collar before he poked at the vegetables with his fork. "Well...I think the vegetables are edible at least. Perhaps those won't choke us going down."

Anakin snorted. "Naw, they'll just slick the throat to help the meat go down easier."

Luke laughed, as did Nakari. "At least our cooking works when put together," Luke joked, shaking his head. He hadn't felt this lighthearted in...well...a while now. It was a much needed reprieve, and one he was happy to have.

Anakin finished his steak, eager to try on the life-saving gear Nakari's father had sent along.

"So, let's see what this armor will do for us, shall we?" Anakin said as he opened the first crate.

"Hopefully it will be better than our dinner," Luke commented, already headed towards where the armor was being stored. They all collectively shrugged the suits on over their clothes, the suits themselves being fairly lightweight, padded, and reinforced. However, when they put on the helmets...

The helmets were their own nightmare. They'd all immediately realized the helmets were heavy, though it was Luke who discovered just how alarmingly heavy they truly were. He demonstrated their limited movement from the helmets when he tried to look  _down_. Immediately his entire body was thrown off balance, though he overcompensated and ended up falling backwards with a loud thud. Nakari threw her head back to laugh at him and ended up falling backwards as well, pawing unsuccessfully at the walls to keep herself upright. Luke felt some justice at that, and allowed himself to laugh at her as well.

Anakin belly-laughed at the pair of them and barely managed to keep his own balance when, in the spirit of 'cooperation,' Artoo gave him a sneaky nudge.

"Hey!" Anakin protested. "No fair, Artoo!"

The droid merely blatted and wheeled away innocent, but not before tugging him backwards with one of his pincer arms, and Anakin tumbled to the deck.

Luke roared with laughter when the droid knocked over his father, tears of mirth in his eyes as he gasped for breath. When he had some semblance of control again, he managed to gasp out two sentences. "Remember that guy on Pasher as we got on board? He advised that we practice somersaults in these!"

"No way that's going to happen!" Nakari replied. "He must have been messing with us."

"Yeah...because I'm not sure I can get up now," Luke said with a small smile.

"What? Whoa. That could be a problem," Nakari said, sobering as she struggled back to her feet. It took Luke a little while, and it involved rolling onto his stomach and painfully pushing himself onto his hands and knees, leaning back to balance the weight as he slowly got back to his feet, going over to help his father up as well.

Anakin had snuck a stun stick out of the second crate with the Force while Luke and Nakari were busy laughing at him and talking. Thus, he was ready with the same smug innocence as Artoo when Luke came over to help him up.

He kept his expression neutral when Luke approached, but as soon as the young man's hand touched his, Anakin allowed a feral smirk.

Luke could feel that something was about to happen, but of course Anakin was faster, and before Luke could  _re_ act, Anakin had already  _acted_.

Anakin jerked Luke down toward him. At the same time, Anakin connected the stun baton with his son's visor and was rewarded with a nice vibration.

" _Arg_!" Luke shouted, tumbling to the floor as he was knocked off balance again. There was a slight shock from the stun stick connecting to the visor, and Luke grunted. It was just a small shock, though, and Luke was much more disgruntled about finding himself on the floor again.

"What was that for?" he grunted.

"That'll teach you to laugh at your elders," Anakin taunted with a playful shove to seal the 'lesson.'

Luke snorted. "It was funny—and you were laughing at me, so that was perfectly fair," Luke returned, struggling to get to his feet again. Nakari was, once again, laughing. "Though I will say, you do feel a mild shock when it hits the visor. Hopefully the rest of the helmet is better."

Anakin lifted his weapon once more with a wide, playful grin. "I'd be happy to help with testing that..."

"I have to be able to defend myself first," Luke shot back, grabbing a stun stick. Nakari seemed perfectly fine with sitting back and watching them whack it out as they both automatically fell into sparring positions, with their stun sticks instead of identical lightsabers.

Nakari watched with open fascination as the two grown men began to whack at each other with their batons as though they were vibroblades.

She was duly impressed by the way the two fought. It was clear that the spar was all in good fun, but Nakari learned something in that moment: Luke and Anakin were definitely close.

And...it seemed to Nakari that Anakin played the older-brother role, in that he was more fatherly towards Luke while the young man looked up to the other.

She eyed Luke as he lunged in at Anakin, only to take a hit on the back of his helmet.

Back and forth they went, laughing the entire time. Luke crowed with victory when he actually managed to hit Anakin on the top of his helmet, feeling a rush of success for landing a blow on the older Skywalker. Feeling mischievous, Luke suddenly changed directions and thwacked Nakari on the helmet as well before rapidly retreating to face his father again, fishing out another stun stick with one hand and tossing it to Nakari.

No one should be missing out on the fun here.

Anakin lifted a brow and glanced to Nakari when Luke had his back turned. She, still playing 'sore' from Luke whacking her helmet, caught his eye, smirked, and nodded her assent.

When Luke turned about, Anakin gave him a sweet smile, which caused the youth momentary suspicion.

Anakin gave him his best 'who me?' expression, and proceeded to drive Luke toward Nakari, who waited in ambush.

Luke eyed Anakin warily, stepping around the stun stick the best that he could with the heavy, cumbersome helmet. Usually he was much more agile, but with the helmet throwing him off balance with too sudden movements, he couldn't do much about it.

By the time Luke realized he was being shepherded, it was too late, and the blow came swiftly from behind.

Nakari didn't need to be told twice: once Luke was within range, she smacked him on the helmet, laughing like a snood when Anakin battered him from the front.

She surreptitiously scooted her foot forward when Luke attempted to get out of his corner, waiting innocently for the inevitable.

"Hey, no fair!" Luke cried out when the two teamed up on him, though the words had hardly left his lips when he stepped backwards and suddenly found himself weightless and dropping fast.

_Again?_

As the pieces clicked, Luke reached out and took a hold of the leg that had tripped him, successfully taking Nakari down with him as she was the one closest to him. Breathless, he laughed even when his sides hurt, Nakari trapped on top of him.

"Okay, okay," he gasped between laughs, tears streaming down his face. "I give! I give! I think we've effectively tested out these suits!"

Nakari wasn't done with Luke yet. "Oh, I'm not too sure we've tested them  _entirely_..."

Without waiting for him to catch on, Nakari snuck her hands to the seams in his suit and began to tickle his sides mercilessly.

Anakin, sensing a private moment opportunity, bowed out gracefully to remove his suit and take up the pilot's seat.

Artoo appeared at his side and whistled, Anakin smiling and patting his dome in response.

"I'm glad to see him happy too, Artoo."

Luke blushed when Nakari slipped her hands under the suit, though soon squirming away became his main goal as she mercilessly attacked him. "No! No!" he shouted between laughter, trying but failing to get away. She was  _in_  his suit after all; it was harder to get her off than just pushing her away. Still, he  _was_  enjoying it.

Nakari spoke in what she tried to make serious tones around her own fits of laughter. "See? If you're not careful, something could slip past your suit and defenses..."

Luke, scrambling, managed to trap her hands against his chest, holding them tightly so she couldn't keep tormenting him. "There we go! Threat neutralized!" he laughed, finally able to catch his breath as he gazed up at her. She was extremely close. If they weren't wearing these cursed helmets...and if he was a little braver...it could have turned into something. But instead he simply gazed at her with her hands trapped against his chest as he caught his breath.

Nakari felt a strange heat sear through her when Luke caught her hands and trapped them to his chest. She could feel his heart beating even as his chest heaved for air.

Her own lungs worked heavily for a moment and she wondered briefly if he wanted to kiss her. He was certainly looking at her like he did.

But then she recalled the helmets...and their position. She blushed lightly, clearing her throat some as she attempted to extricate herself from his grasp.

As soon as Luke felt Nakari move to shift away he released her, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. He brought his hands up to the cumbersome helmet, pulling it and its rubber cowl piece off in relief.

"That's better," he commented, ruffling his messy hair to try and fix it as he rose to his feet with ease now that the helmet was off, helping Nakari up as well.

Nakari socked his arm gently once they were both free of their suits. "You fight pretty good, but I think Anakin's the more experienced swordsman of our group." She realized how that sounded once her mouth was closed and winced, hoping Luke didn't take offense. "By the way, are you guys brothers?" She asked curiously.

Luke sighed, peeling out of his suit. "He is the better swordsman; he's got a lot more experience than I do...though we're not brothers. Close, but no. It's a long...complicated story that's not even really mine to tell," Luke told her sheepishly.

Nakari lifted a brow, but respected his privacy. She also heard his unspoken message: maybe Anakin was the one to ask.

"All right," she said, glancing about. "I'm going to visit the refresher, take a shower."

Luke nodded. "I'll go ahead and clean up our carnage," he said with a wry grin, gesturing towards the things they'd knocked over and the suit parts lying around.

Nakari laughed. "You do that."

* * *

When Luke was finished, he made his way to the cockpit where Anakin had stowed away, coming up behind the pilot chair and draping his arm across the back. He still felt flushed from the brief moment with Nakari, and his smile still lingered. "And predictably you disappeared to the cockpit. You know you're a devious, mischievous person, right?"

Anakin threw Luke a smile over his shoulder. "And you should be careful when picking on a woman." He laughed. "I learned that with your Mother, more than once."

"I wasn't picking on her, I was trying to involve her," Luke said defensively as he took up position in the copilot's seat, leaning back. "How was I supposed to know you two would gang up on me? I thought the two of us could have doubled up on you; it might have been a fair fight then," Luke said with a grin, reclining with his hands behind his head.

Anakin laughed harder, having to take a moment to regain some of his dignity. "Fact number one about women that all men need to know: they're usually going to do the unexpected. Don't always try to make sense of it, just go along with it."

Luke snorted. "I could say the same thing about you," he said humorously.

Anakin gave Luke a pointed look. "Yes, but then, you already knew about me, didn't you?"

Luke rolled his eyes with a small chuckle. "Yes, I guess I did," he admitted. He grew a little serious as his mind wandered to something else. "She asked about us by the way; asked if we were brothers. I told her no and said it was a long story...and not really mine to tell. Just so you know in case she asks you," Luke explained.

Anakin sobered as well, nodding. "All right." He pursed his lips, thinking. "I still say let's get through Fex before we make any big leaps of faith with her like that."

Luke put his hands up in defense. "All right, that's fine with me. It's your big secret anyway, it's up to you."

Anakin lifted a brow at his son. "It's not just mine, Luke. And...just in case, you need to be prepared for her negative reaction when we try to explain the truth."

"I was kind of expecting that kind of reaction with Han and Leia," Luke admitted, his posture showing that he was taking the conversation seriously. "And I know that it's not just your secret, it's mine too, but...I just figured since it was  _about_  you..."

Anakin nodded. "I understand. And I appreciate your discretion." An alarm sounded on the console, and Anakin glanced back.

"We're five minutes from reversion, why don't you go find Nakari?" he suggested, taking the controls and looking to Artoo. "You ready to fly Artoo?"

_Dooep!_  Artoo assured him.

Luke stood with a nod, turning and making his way down the hall. He paused by the refresher, hearing the sound of running water coming from within. He blushed lightly and kept his mind away from thoughts of what was inside as he rapped on the door just loud enough for Nakari to hear. "We're reverting back to real space in a few minutes," he called through the door, picking a spot on the wall to stare intently at.

Nakari heard the rap and the warning and hustled to rinse off.

"All right!" she called back. "I'll be right out!"

"Okay," Luke called back, heading back to the cockpit and taking up the copilot chair. "She's on her way," he told Anakin, stretching his arms above his head and keeping his eyes on his half of the controls. He wanted to get a look at this planet before they landed on the surface.

Anakin brought them out of hyperspace and looked back to Artoo just as Nakari stepped in.

"Your turn, buddy," he said. "Let's get this over with."

Luke told Artoo to take holos for the benefit of the Alliance, thinking that even if Fex itself couldn't be used as a base, the orbit might be useful. Besides, the system was beautiful and packed with stars. Nakari reached around him to activate the  _Harvester's_  beacon, and as soon as the sensors picked up the signal the  _Jewel_  started to take them in on autopilot. Luke ran back into the cargo hold to fetch the suits, though everyone decided to wait to put the helmets on right before they went out the air lock.

The autopilot took them to a lavender clearing among an equally purple forest where the  _Harvester_  was quietly resting. Anakin landed the  _Jewel_  in the clearing, putting the  _Harvester_  well between the forest and the  _Jewel_. The collection crew ship looked relatively undamaged from where they were.

"So far so good," Nakari commented, taking one of the horrible helmets and two stun sticks from Luke with a small grimace. "Nothing can drop down on us going from ship to ship at least."

"Artoo, run a scan to see if there's any life-forms on that ship," Luke ordered as he handed a helmet and pair of stun sticks to his father, who was just standing up from the pilot's seat. A few moments later and Artoo had the results, which showed that there were lifeforms inside the ship...but not enough to make up the entire crew of the  _Harvester_. Raising them via comm systems didn't work, so they would have to investigate in person.

Anakin, meanwhile, took up the rear in case something decided to come at them from behind while Nakari opened the  _Harvester_. Brain-eating parasites weren't the only thing to worry about on this moon, after all. Once they were all inside the ship, Anakin only grew tenser, tapping Luke on the shoulder.

"Be on guard at all times, Luke," he warned.

Luke nodded. "Oh believe me, I plan on it," he said with a grimace, inching forward cautiously. The group stood collectively together in the cargo bay, looking around. "All cargo areas first, agreed?" Luke asked the group around him.

"Agreed," Nakari replied.

Luke couldn't help but think how it was encouraging to have not seen any bodies yet or been attacked by anything. Nervously, Luke cast his eyes along the ceiling of the cargo hold, double checking to make sure his stun sticks were on and operational. The clanking of their boots as they advanced sounded muffled through the helmet, which was why there were comm devices inside. They checked the crates that were stored in the first cargo hold, and once they'd cleared the first area they moved on to the next, where they were greeted with the sight of specimen containers. Five containers on a bottom row held skullborers, each of them dead. Luke approached the containers cautiously, ready to bolt should one of them twitch or breathe in the slightest.

"You know, this makes me wonder," Nakari said as she came up behind him to inspect the dead skullborers as well. "How do you keep a Fexian skullborer alive in captivity? Does anybody sell brain chow on the market?"

Luke didn't know if he wanted to wince or snort at her joke, though he surprised himself by going along with it. "I'm sure butchers would be able to supply nerf brains or something like that."

Had he  _really_  just said that?

"Uhg," Nakari said, echoing his thoughts.

He decided to roll with it as one last comment popped into his head. "The skullborers might find them delicious."

"Uh-oh," Nakari suddenly muttered. "Luke, Anakin...look at this."

"What?" Luke asked, though he stopped when he saw what she was pointing at. Thick polymer glass that looked just like the polymer of their visors had been cut through with uneven edges. The units themselves were still functioning, showing that they had housed living beings inside, though said beings were no longer inside their containers. Luke felt himself pale; he'd been hoping they wouldn't run into the creatures.

"I bet the glass is all over the floor, but I don't want to look down or I might join it," Nakari added.

"That means we have five skullborers lose in the ship..." Luke murmured.

"Maybe. If we're lucky, they just snuck out past us real quiet and invisible when we lowered the freight elevator," Nakari said hopefully.

"Not sure if we're that lucky," Luke muttered.

Anakin agreed with Luke: no Skywalker in history—albeit an admittedly short one—had that kind of luck. His family was a magnet for trouble, no matter the precautions they took.

Still, Anakin shuddered as his nerves crawled, and he kept a more watchful eye on the ceilings after the discovery of the missing creatures. Also, he made a mental note to protect the visor before the rest of his helmet if it came to that.

The others began to move onward and Anakin dutifully followed, though his gait was now much more timid. Images of what his death would look like at the hands of tiny six-legged purple parasites ran in a torturous loop in his head.

Luke and Nakari pressed forward to the next part of the ship, the first to discover a body. Nakari recognized the first and second victims, though when they reached the lounge and came across the gruesome murder scene of three more crewmates, complete a violently torn open head, she only recognized one. Luke felt a little sick at the sight, though he wasn't sensing any immediate danger.

"It happened too fast. They had no warning and they weren't protected at all," Luke murmured as he neared the body lying in front of the door to the med bay. He glanced around at Nakari and Anakin, who were both standing on the other side of the room. "They have to be in here; some of them anyway..."

Nakari visibly shuddered, eyes flickering towards the ceiling and then towards the medbay. "We should clear the medical bay first."

"Agreed," Luke said, taking a step towards the medical bay as he was the closest.

"That door should open without a code," Nakari told him.

Anakin was practically shivering with nerves, and while he was secretly disgusted with himself, he just couldn't help it. Things weren't helped any by the discovery of five out of six crew members. All of the ones so far had been killed by the same method his mind had been hammering him with for the last several minutes.

Anakin shuddered when, upon their opening of the medical bay and Luke stepping through his danger sense tingled.

He opened his mouth to shout a verbal warning, his skin crawling along with his sense of danger...

Luke walked through the door and felt danger rush up his spine in a tingle through the Force as something thumped onto his head.

"They're in here!" he shouted, swinging at his head with one of the stun sticks in his hand. There was no squeal, but something  _did_  slide off of his head. He wasn't expecting it to fall on his shoulder, and when his head whipped around to look at it he lost his balance and fell to the floor. He put his hands out and managed to control his fall, but no sooner had he hit the ground did two more thunks sounded, signaling more falling on his head and throwing his head back in turn. They'd landed right on the visor, disorienting him, and a high pitch scream followed by a white spot appearing on his visor told him the creature was drilling through right above his left eye. Panic rose in his chest but he managed to swing with one of the stun sticks. There was another thud and a skullborer appeared, but to Luke's horror the drilling continued. It took him a moment to realize that two had fallen on top of each other, and the one that was drilling was completely protected. Knowing precious seconds had passed, Luke pulled out his blaster and, relying solely on the Force, he took a shot. The blast burned across his visor, but the drilling stopped just in time. A few more seconds and he would have been done for: he could see the rotating bone poking through his visor.

Shaking, Luke's hand fell back against the floor as did his head, relief rushing through his veins, his heart pounding erratically in his ears.

Anakin, third in the door, began to let out a virulent stream of multi-language curses under his breath. He cursed the forces of nature that had thought it would be nice to create such blasted parasites, and he cursed the crazy scientists who would risk their lives for a chance at becoming richer.

He trained his blaster all along the ceiling, having switched one stun baton for the long-range weapon. He was sorely tempted to just start blasting everything in sight just to be sure he got all the stupid things.

Anakin glanced down to Luke, who was being assisted by Nakari.

"Did he get anything inside your gear?" Anakin asked. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Luke replied. "It punctured my visor, but only just. I'll be okay...there's three down, right?" Luke said with a shaky laugh.

Nakari cracked a nervous smile. "I guess so." she reached down to help Luke up, but chaos erupted again before Luke could grasp her outstretched hand

When Nakari screamed and jerked away from Luke, Anakin was so trigger-happy at that point that he let out a harsh growl and charged forward as she swiped at her right hand with the stun baton in her left. However, even as the one on that limb fell stunned and she blasted it to purple gooey smithereens, she still screamed. Anakin could sense the malicious intent of the final skullboroer as it tried to attack Nakari's left hand.

She screamed once more in pain and Anakin wasted no more time. He reached deep into the Force, called up a mixture of anger and the need to help the woman. Thrusting out his hand, Anakin splayed his fingers, directed the energy he'd been calling to himself, and with a battle cry, Anakin released a thick burst of lightning.

It was an odd greenish-purple color, which in itself would have given the Jedi pause had he not been in the throes of his impassioned attack. He was hell-bent on ridding himself and his friends of the little hellions.

The creature actually shrieked before it seized up and fell dead to the floor, where it burst just as the one shot from Luke's visor had done. Purple goo spread all about, and Anakin wiped it from his visor with a slightly-shaky hand.

"If I never see the color purple again it'll be too soon," he grated, wiping his gloved hand on the first available surface that wasn't the medical table.

He only then realized that the room had fallen eerily silent, and he turned to see both Nakari and Luke gazing at him, mouths agape.

"What?" Anakin asked, glancing about to see if his work wasn't yet done.

Nakari managed a shaky sentence. "W-what was that?"

Anakin frowned. "What was what?"

"That...lighting from your fingertips?" Nakari demanded a little fearfully.

Anakin froze.  _Whoops. Maybe I overdid it..._

"You can  _do_  that?" Luke gaped, staring in wonder at his father from his spot on the ground. He heard the drip of blood hitting the floor and hefted himself to his feet slowly but painfully. "That...that can wait for later; let me look at this," Luke said seriously. He tenderly took Nakari's hand in his own, sweeping the room with the Force to make sure there were no more skulborers as he did so. He didn't sense any, so he carefully tugged her glove off.

"There's no more in this room so we don't need to worry about that," Luke explained as he led her to the medical table. "Let me see..." he murmured, turning her hand over carefully and examining the torn tendons and flesh with an unfortunately expert eye.

Anakin stepped forward, watching with chagrin as Nakari's eyes tracked him with some fear.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, Nakari," Anakin said softly while Luke checked her hand. He could both see and feel Luke's distress at Nakari's injury. When Luke started to search for a way to help the woman via medicine found in the room, he took his son's hand with just as much care as the boy was using for his girlfriend to stop him.

Luke looked at Anakin first in surprise then a little bit of anger. Why wasn't he letting Luke treat Nakari?

Luke cradled her hand in his own, the other hand in Anakin's grasp.

"What—" he started to protest before Anakin cut him off and thoroughly chastised Luke, causing him to duck his head a little as the anger evaporated into guilt for assuming his father wasn't letting him treat her.

"Luke, calm down," Anakin chastised his son mildly as he felt the boy's anger raise some because he'd stopped her from being treated. "I would never want to cause her more pain."

When Luke dipped his head in some shame, Anakin softened. "We can help her in a much more effective way."

Luke's brow furrowed in confusion for a second before understanding slowly fell over him. "Oh...oh!" he said, taking off his own gloves to cradle Nakari's hand once more, now fully open to his father's instruction and slowly starting to immerse himself in the Force.

Anakin placed a gentle hand over Luke and Nakari's, allowed his eyes to fall half-lidded in concentration, and began to guide Luke through the process of healing Nakari in the Force.

It took a while, since her hand was made up of tendons and sinews and more defined cartilage. It was starting to take a toll on Luke but the young man pushed through it until the hand was healed fully, and Anakin dropped his limb with a deep breath to re-center himself.

Nakari was gaping openly at her hand, and Anakin stepped back, allowing the two a moment while he resealed his suit, grabbed his weapons, and went in search of the final scientist.

* * *

Anakin stopped his search of the remainder of the  _Harvester_  when he came to a sealed hatch. Only then did he recall that Nakari had use a code to get them onboard in the first place. Anakin ran a hand down his helmeted face, grimacing when the effect wasn't the same with the facial protection.

He thought it over a moment, musing that he could use his lightsaber to open the door, but Nakari's father would likely subtract the cost for repairs from their reward...he could use the Force to search the key-code...or he could just hotwire the door.

Anakin opted for the latter option, removing his gloves after a thorough search in the Force and with his stun baton of the ceiling just in case. He popped the keypad off its mount and began to root about the wiring, and after a few minutes the door slid open, and Anakin replaced his gloves before he entered the area.

He then settled into Jedi-mode and cat-walked forward, all senses alert for any sign of danger. As such, with his senses so attuned, Anakin caught the barest flicker of life on the left, third door in. Knowing that he would be left vulnerable if he didn't check the rest of the ship first, Anakin did so, then returned to the left-side room.

He opened the portal the same way he'd opened the last one, pausing upon seeing a man curled upon the bunk with a collection of empty water bottles scattered about the floor. He seemed intact, but barely alive. Anakin grimaced, but searched his final room just in case...but there was no threat.

Anakin knelt before the man, drew close, and sure enough, a tiny cloud fogged his faceplate and Anakin had solid proof this person was still alive. Anakin wasted no more time in gathering the man up and walking him in an emergency carry to the medical ward.

* * *

Luke was shaking and he had to brace himself against the medical table, one hand still clasped over Nakari's as he brushed his thumb against the spot Nakari's injury had been moments ago, reassuring himself that it was indeed healed.

Nakari varied staring at her limb, the door where Anakin had disappeared, and then the man before her, who was trembling.

"Luke?" she murmured, not sure if she should be afraid, angry, or exhilarated. "What is going on? Who is that man in there? Really? And how can he do...all this?"

Luke eased himself into a sitting position on the med table, his hand still on Nakari's as he searched for a way to explain.

"I'm sure you've heard the stories of the Jedi...they really did exist and...we're both Jedi. Well...Anakin's a fully trained Jedi Knight; I've only just started learning. Anakin, he's training me," Luke explained softly. "The lightning and the healing...we can do that through the Force, apparently. I didn't know we could actually. But through the Force we can sense things and manipulate the world around us."

Nakari lifted both brows, surprised. "Jedi, really?" She thought it over. "Well...he did save my life, and you both healed me, so I'm not going to hold that against you."

She touched his helmet with her free hand. "Thank you, Luke."

Luke's smile reappeared and he gently covered her hand with his own trembling hand. "It was nothing," he said softly. "And I'm sorry we haven't told you much, it's just...hard to explain and not something that's exactly safe to be mentioned. Simply being associated with the Jedi in some way...well...let's just say the Empire is all too happy to inflict pain for it," Luke said, his smile tightening and a dark look flickering across his face.

Nakari heard his tone, and then looked down. "You speak as if you know what that feels...personally."

Anakin paused just outside the door when he heard Nakari and Luke speaking, and when he heard the subject he completely froze.

Luke stiffened, a tremor going through him as he suddenly felt a flash of cold flood his chest. "I..." he trailed off, fighting a wave of memories and emotions that choked off his voice. "Yes...unfortunately. A few months ago..." he managed to say, suddenly feeling much weaker.

He glanced down, hands trembling again. One of them was still gently clasping Nakari's hand, though he hardly realized it. "I'm still...still prone to relapses every now and then..." Luke admitted.

Anakin listened intently, despite his slight guilt over eavesdropping. He wanted to hear how Nakari would react.

She surprised him.

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Nakari's voice floated out the door. "I can't imagine what they did to you, but I know it wasn't pretty. You don't have to apologize for it either."

Luke looked up, surprised by her words. He swallowed the lump in his throat, a different emotion swelling inside of him. "Not many think of it that way," he said quietly, throat closing again. Involuntarily, his grip tightened just a little on Nakari's hand.

Nakari would have kissed Luke's cheek if the helmets allowed it, but she settled for allowing Luke to hold her hand a little tighter.

Their moment was interrupted by the return of Anakin, who was carrying a man in his arms.

"I found a live scientist," Anakin said by way of explanation. "But he needs help, and soon."

Luke blinked in surprise, but reacted quickly, sliding off of the table and taking Nakari with him so that Anakin could lie the man down on the medical table.

"He looks like it," Luke said seriously. "We should make sure there's no more skullborers and then leave as soon as possible."

He was completely oblivious to the fact he still held Nakari's hand.

Anakin focused on the man he'd discovered, but did turn to Luke upon hearing his suggestion. "Have Artoo scan this ship, his sensors will pick up any other tiny hitchhikers we might have missed."

Then he gestured to the man. "If the ship is clear, then I'd say we strap him down and hook him up to the medical table so it can help him enroute."

Luke was about to leave to do as he'd been told when he hesitated. "Someone needs to fly the  _Harvester_ , as well as the  _Jewel_. And someone else really should stay to keep an eye on him," Luke finally said, standing by the door already with Nakari.

Nakari solved the flying problem. "We can slave the  _Harvester_  to the  _Desert Jewel_."

Anakin nodded. "And we can just get him basic treatment now, then take him to the  _Jewel_  with us. I think he's more dehydrated than anything."

Luke nodded. "All right then," he said, and they all split up to work on getting  _far_  away from Fex.


	13. Mistake and Mistaken

Anakin took care of their survivor while Luke and Nakari, with Artoo's help, scanned the entirety of the  _Harvester_. Once that was complete, Anakin helped Nakari slave the controls of the  _Harvester_ to the  _Desert Jewel_.

Finally, they all traversed back to the  _Jewel_ , scanning it as well just in case, and took off for open space without bothering to remove their suits, so eager were they go leave Fex.

As soon as the planet was far behind them Luke pulled off his damaged helmet. "All right, I've got to get out of this thing; I feel like my head's going to fall off," he muttered, pulling off the rubber cowl underneath with some difficulty. Apparently breaking out in a sweat earlier when he'd been attacked by the skullborers had caused the cowl to stick; charming.

Nakari looked to Luke with a wry smile. "Your head looks fine to me."

Anakin chuckled from where he sat in the cockpit listening to the conversation. Nakari and Luke were currently standing in the small lounge, but they had left the door to the cockpit open, so Anakin could hear their words clearly.

Luke laughed. "That's debatable. I've done a lot of things no sane person would do," he chuckled, peeling out of the rest of the suit. "Finally," he sighed, dropping onto the nearest chair and resting his head against the wall, eyes closed.

Nakari, not yet fully out of her own suit, laughed at Luke's comment, but her mirth died when she saw more fully something she'd barely caught a glimpse of before.

Frowning, Nakari shrugged out of the rest of her armor and then tentatively approached Luke, her gaze riveted to his neck, which had become exposed during his removal of his rubber lining and helmet.

She wasn't a blind fool; she'd noticed how he intentionally kept his collar high and he always fidgeted with it. She knew the mark bothered him, but this was the first time she had seen it exposed so clearly.

She recognized the mark instantly and understood why Luke was so uncomfortable with it. He bore the Imperial symbol on his neck, a brand obviously meant to cause both short-term and long-term trouble and pain.

She didn't think he realized it was exposed, since he was so laid back at the moment. Nakari bit her lip and then approached, kneeling down beside him and starting to reach for his collar...

When Luke felt fingers ever so lightly brush the skin of his neck, he reacted without even thinking, hand snapping out to grab the assaulting hand before it could even retract, taking in a sharp breath as his entire body went ridged.

When Luke opened his eyes and realized it was Nakari he was holding in that grip, he abruptly released her, trembling from an assault of memories, guilt, and other feelings he didn't want coming to the surface. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, just..." Luke trailed off, struggling with words for a few moments as he pulled the collar as high as it could go. "Please don't," he asked her, wincing as a shudder went through him when the words brought the memory to the front of his mind at full force.

_...you will be branded like the animal you are..._

_Please...don't..._

Nakari retracted her hand, feeling an odd combination of embarrassment, fear and shame. She dropped her hand and her gaze simultaneously, allowing him his space.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, rising awkwardly. "I didn't mean to cross a line. I was...well, it was exposed, and I know you prefer it covered..."

She too was struggling for words. Luke had not as of yet shown her such battle-ready action and he'd never lifted a hand to her like that. While she knew it had been a knee-jerk reaction for him which  _she_ had instigated, she wasn't sure how to feel right then.

And Luke's trembling form wasn't helping matters any.

From the cockpit, Anakin waited in tense anticipation for whatever would happen next. As much as he wanted to help Luke, the father in him knew Luke and Nakari needed to learn to work things out for themselves.

Anakin and Padmé had also needed those lessons.

Luke was feeling increasingly worse for his reaction and for scaring her. "No, it wasn't you, don't apologize," Luke tried to amend. "I just...I wasn't expecting it and I'm still...I'm still getting over those particular scars..."

Luke looked away, feeling his guilt mount as he worked to control his shaking form. "I'm sorry I scared you...I didn't mean to..."

Nakari didn't respond right away; her emotions and her mind were still trying to figure themselves out. She didn't know what to say, or how, so instead of risking striking another raw nerve, she settled for a quiet 'it's okay' and a nod of her head.

Without waiting for a reply, Nakari retreated to the cockpit, and only then did she realize that upon her leaving the space earlier, she'd forgotten to close the door. Ergo, Anakin had heard everything.

Nakari blushed deeply as she took the copilot's seat, feeling strangely trapped. Anakin, for his part, was doing his best to allow her some space, but it was also clear that he wanted to say something. He looked like he wanted to help, and she wasn't sure he could.

However, after a long moment in which they'd both managed to settle down, Anakin surprised her greatly.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Nakari's brow furrowed and she turned to meet his gaze. "What?"

His lips showed the barest hint of a smile as he repeated his previous statement. "Thank you."

Nakari's frown deepened. "Why are you thanking me? We just had a...fight."

Anakin nodded once in acknowledgement of that fact and then explained. "I haven't seen Luke this happy...or to openly laugh and be so carefree in a long time." He paused, lips pursed thoughtfully. "Or ever, actually. Luke had never worn that smile he gives you until he met you that day in the hangar bay."

Nakari opened her mouth to reply, but nothing legible formulated, so she shut it again.

Anakin didn't seem bothered by that, however, and he continued his line of thought verbally. "Luke has been through a very traumatic experience, and while it's not my place to give you the gory details, suffice it to say he was captured and put through Imperial  _interrogation_ ," Anakin made quotation marks with his fingers. "He still suffers from flashbacks of it, and he's having trouble moving on from what happened."

Anakin reached over and touched her forearm lightly. "It's nothing personal against you. Please don't judge him without all the facts, Nakari. It's unfair to him, and truthfully, to yourself."

Nakari knew he was right, but she couldn't think of that right now, and she didn't want company. She was dead tired, though, and so she had a plausible excuse to leave.

Standing with a small yawn that wasn't entirely faked, Nakari looked at him and then glanced away. "I'm bushed. I'll go get some sleep now."

"Okay," Anakin murmured, and she felt his eyes follow her until she disappeared into her cabin.

* * *

When Nakari left, Luke buried his face in his hands and cursed his scars, his relapses, himself, everything. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the roots as he tried to get the expression that had been on her face out of his mind. He was horrified and ashamed of himself for how he'd reacted, and he wanted nothing more than to make it so he'd never lifted a hand against her. He hadn't hurt her of course, he'd sensed as much, but he  _could have_.

Suddenly feeling like he couldn't breathe, Luke rose from his spot in the lounge and locked himself in the refresher, bracing himself against the sink with his head bowed low, breathing coming a little heavier with every passing second. He wanted to scream in frustration for scaring away someone that was becoming rather important to him, but he couldn't because the other occupants of the ship would hear, and he didn't want an audience to his pain.

In a physical, short display of his frustration, shame, and anger towards himself, Luke violently tore out of his shirt, tossing it into the corner before turning to the mirror and staring intently at the offending marks on his skin.

Imperial Jedi...that was all anyone was ever going to see, or at the very least the Imperial mark. one way or another, the symbols burned into his skin were going to bring misery and pain everywhere he went, pushing away everyone he wanted to stay without him being able to do anything about it. Tears of pain and anger slipped past his eyes and he grit his teeth, trying to control the violent tremors that were racking his body as he tried not to lash out or sob. As a result, a strangled sound broke past his lips and the mirror in front of him cracked, the image distorted perfectly so that if Luke looked up the brand on his neck wouldn't be visible in the mirror. Another crack appeared where the brand on his chest would be in the reflection as Luke lost his inner battle and broke down, sinking to the floor as his emotions overwhelmed him. He buried half his face in his left hand, curling in on himself as he just let everything he'd been bottling up bleed out of his heart.

* * *

Anakin sat in the pilot's seat, feeling Luke's internal battle seep through their Force connection. Nakari was already asleep—that hadn't taken long, he mused—and so it was just the men now.

He ached for his son, and he could feel the anger in Luke rise, heard the crack of glass, and then he felt Luke's utter sorrow wash over him in a tidal wave. Anakin silently cursed the Imperials once more and then stood, unable to take this anymore.

He made his way to the refresher, tested the handle and discovered it locked. Anakin put his ear to the door to make sure Luke was in fact decent, then used the Force to unlock it. He opened the door and caught sight of Luke shirtless while the loose garment lay ripped and discarded in the corner. His son was curled into a ball while he covered his face. Only, when Anakin walked in, Luke tensed, looking away.

Anakin said nothing, but he also refused to leave. He closed the door once more and then settled down next to Luke on the floor, offering his silent support.

For a few moments Luke didn't take the support, feeling almost like he didn't deserve it. But after a particularly painful throb of his heart he leaned into his father, allowing the older Skywalker to give the support he'd silently offered.

What was he supposed to do now? He'd accidentally pushed Nakari away—he hadn't meant or wanted to. He doubted she'd be able to be in the same room as him for long now, and that thought  _hurt_ , more than he'd thought it would.

Anakin breathed a muted thanks to the Force when Luke leaned into him, wrapping a loving arm about him and pulled Luke closer, gently resting his head against his son's. He sought for something to say, but wasn't sure if words would be helpful right now, so he settled for just holding Luke while the youth wept. He would allow Luke to open up if and when he was ready.

Luke buried his face in Anakin's chest, heart throbbing painfully as he spoke around his tears. "I really messed up this time..." he whispered, voice cracking like the mirror. "I didn't mean to, and...she looked so scared..."

Anakin chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, and then spoke what he knew to be the truth.

"No, you didn't push her away completely," he murmured to Luke. "You gave her a shock, yes, but she'll recover. She just hasn't yet seen you outside of your normal, happier self." He gave Luke a gentle squeeze. "We all have emotions, and we all have our issues; it's what makes us mortal."

Anakin paused to let that sink in, and then continued. "You know, relationships take work, time, and patience; definitely patience. You have to work at it, and you have to learn to accept the other as they are and learn to work through the hard times together. All couples have moments like these; I know your mother and I have. Though to be fair, I usually instigate them."

He recalled one perfect instance, and shared it with Luke.

"During the Clone Wars, a man Padmé had known before the war came to her for help and I grew jealous and suspicious of him; so much so that I actually drove Padmé away from me for a while. It wasn't until she was in need of rescue—from the same man whom I had thought was shady—that she let me back in. Also, it was only after the event that we both saw he had been manipulated by Count Dooku." Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. "I almost lost your mother that day, Luke. I looked back during the ride home and realized that had she died that day, it would have been before we could make up."

He realized that his story might not have had the intended effect, so he elaborated more in the hopes of not ruining this conversation.

"The point is, just give Nakari time to digest what happened, but don't leave it so long that it festers and eventually what could have been love dies out," Anakin said. "And remember, she  _has_  had a lot of strange stuff dumped on her today; what with my own episode and all, then the attack on the  _Harvester_ , and now your relapse..." He pulled Luke closer yet. "Nakari doesn't hate you; she's just in need of space and a chance to figure things out for herself. I have a feeling she will come to you when she's ready."

Anakin paused once more, then spoke the last quietly. "And, if you  _do_  want to pursue a relationship with her, then at some point you will need to tell her the truth about what those marks are from."

Luke shuddered at the thought of having to explain his scars. With Anakin all he'd needed to do was show him, though explaining it...he'd have to look at those moments in detail so he could relay it to her...

Still, his father did have a point. Though Luke still worried over how Nakari would cope. Luke could have hurt her, and both Luke and Nakari knew that. He let out an unsteady sigh, feeling his energy starting to drain away. "I just wish something would go right for once..." he murmured, unable to help but think of all the recent deaths and unsteady relationships he was scrambling to make work.

Anakin forced himself not to stiffen, knowing Luke would take it as a bad thing, and he stemmed his flash of hurt at the boy's words. He knew Luke was only venting his troubles. So, he opted for a different approach.

"You know—at least in my opinion— _we're_  doing alright..." he reminded his son as a gentle rebuke.

Surprisingly, a small smile flickered across Luke's face at his father's words. "One of the few," he murmured. His father was a peaceful, bright light from the galaxy among the tons of bitterness and pain it had thrown at him, and although Luke never said anything about it, sometimes he couldn't help but fear that one day he'd wake up and Anakin would no longer be there.

Anakin sensed Luke's fear, and he sighed inwardly. He wanted to promise he'd ever leave, but he didn't know when the Force would call him back to his day and time. So instead of a meaningless promise, Anakin allowed his love to envelope Luke like a warm blanket, letting his son feel he would never abandon him, even if he was no longer physically present.

Luke let his father's love envelope him, letting it sooth and calm him as much as he could be calmed. However, he was still spent and now exhausted. So, he fell asleep rather quickly in his father's embrace without so much as a warning, hardly even realizing when reality gave way to unconsciousness.

Anakin smiled warmly when, like a child, Luke fell asleep against his side, his head still pillowed against his chest. Anakin simply sat where he was, not wanting to wake his son and relishing this moment with him.

However, when Luke began to shiver with cold, Anakin recalled that the boy was shirtless. He used the Force to open the refresher door and called softly for Artoo.

The droid appeared and Anakin looked to him. "Would you please bring a blanket for Luke?"

Artoo acknowledged and disappeared, returning a short time afterwards with the desired item.

"Thanks Artoo. Watch the ship while we rest, would you?"

_Dooeep_! Artoo spun back around and wheeled out, leaving the door ajar.

Anakin wrapped Luke in the blanket, his love, and his arms, then rested his head against Luke's hair, kissed his head before he just sat there, a silent sentinel. He lost all track of time and he passed it with memories of Padme, and how radiant she'd look with a belly rounded over their two children.

He never noticed when he too fell asleep.

* * *

Nakari didn't know what woke her, but she was awake and she felt refreshed. With a stretch and a yawn, Nakari slid from the bed and then stepped up to the dresser for a change of clothes.

Her mind, previously blank from catching up with the waking world, now recalled her reactions to Luke last night. She sighed, running a hand over her chin.

She should have known he'd react if she tried touching what was obviously a taboo item with him. If she had truly only been trying to help, she'd simply have told him his collar was down and that would have been the end of it.

No, she had wanted a closer look, had wanted to  _touch_  it. She knew that was wrong, just as she knew her reaction to his panicked reflexes had been childish.

She glared at her reflection from where it stared back at her on the wall-mounted glass. "You need to make this right, you selfish fool," Nakari chastised herself.

With that in mind, along with a warm shower, Nakari grabbed her fresh clothing and made her way for the refresher. She noted that the ship was unusually quiet for having three humans onboard.

Wondering what her companions were up to, Nakari decided she would figure it out after her...

She stepped up to the partially-opened hatch of the refresher and promptly froze. Inside, sitting together against the far wall, was Luke and Anakin. Nakari tilted her head at the sight, seeing how Luke was obviously turning to Anakin for comfort while Anakin was openly acting as the protector.

She recalled Luke denying they were brothers, so maybe they were cousins? She couldn't think of any other explanation for these two's relationship.

Nakari made to turn when her gaze, almost against her will, lingered on Luke.

Her heart fluttered at the sight of him so...vulnerable. His face was completely relaxed and his hair fell in random patterns to play peek-a-boo with his handsome facial features.

She let out a soft sigh, a gentle smile touching her lips. There was no doubting Luke was a very handsome man, and he was a sweetheart, too.

That brought her back to her actions the night before, and her smile faded as guilt crushed it to powder.

Of course he was a sweetheart; he was the gentlest soul Nakari had ever met. He hadn't meant to hurt or frighten her.

What made her feel worse was the acknowledgement that Nakari had retreated to lick her own wounds while she left Luke to wallow in his mistaken belief that he had pushed her away.

She bit her lip, knowing she had to make amends; but how?

Then a thought hit her, and she decided to give it a shot; it all she could do, really. She wanted to do more than just say sorry.

Nakari returned her clothes to her room and then made her way to the galley. It had already been established that she wasn't a very good cook, but by the stars she'd give it a try for Luke.

He was, after all, steadily burrowing like a seed into her heart, and she didn't mind that at all. The only question was if he felt anything like that for her.

Getting a few ingredients out for her late mother's hotcake recipe, Nakari got started.

* * *

Luke was the first of the pair of Skywalkers to wake up. He blinked blearily as he returned to consciousness, taking a moment to figure out where he was and about a minute to remember why he was curled up in Anakin's arms. When he did remember, he sincerely wished he was unconscious once more. However, he was already awake, and experience told him his mind was already too active to fall asleep again. So, very reluctantly, Luke pried himself free of his father's embrace, taking great care not to wake the elder Skywalker. He shivered against the sudden cold, remembering his momentary act of frustration and gathering up the torn shirt on the floor before he turned to his father and situated the blanket back around the man.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, squeezing Anakin's shoulder and making sure the other was comfortable before he left the refresher behind to go and get a new shirt.

As Luke dressed, he could smell something wafting towards him from the galley. Considering Anakin was passed out in the bathroom, Luke immediately knew Nakari was the source. He frowned the next moment, thinking of how she'd said their diet was going to consist of the protein rations after the nerf steaks. What could she possibly be cooking?

Not wanting to dwell on Nakari too long and bring up the painful emotions of last night, Luke set thoughts of her aside the best he could, pulling on a fresh shirt and making his way to the other side of the ship; to the cockpit.

Artoo greeted him with an inquiring chirp, and Luke automatically patted Artoo's domed head. "I'll be okay, Artoo," he assured the droid, sitting in the pilot's chair and checking to see how long they had left before he sat back in the chair and stared at the passing blue streaks of hyperspace, his mind—and heart—in turmoil.

* * *

Nakari thought she heard someone rustling about and she paused to listen. Indeed, she poked her head out to check and saw a shock of golden hair enter the cockpit. Nakari thinned her lips when the ship fell silent again and she returned to her cooking, determination fueling her once more.

She had followed the recipe exactly, and she prayed the offering was at the very least edible, even if it didn't taste the best.

She finally completed her task and piled a few cakes and a slice of bacon on the side. Biting her lip and with a nervous air, Nakari walked to the front of the ship.

She swallowed hard once she stood outside the door, then mustered up her courage and entered.

She waited for the door to close behind her, and when he didn't turn to see who was there, she fidgeted.

_Just do it!_  she pepped herself.

"Luke?" she spoke timidly, taking a tentative step forward.

Luke jumped slightly at the voice that broke through his brooding, turning in surprise to see Nakari standing hesitantly in the cockpit entrance. For a few heart stopping moments Luke believed she was still afraid of him, and the guilt threatened to swallow him whole once again before her presence in the Force assured him she was just worried about startling him. A blush colored his cheeks, and he suddenly felt awkward, last night's events still painfully fresh in his mind.

"Nakari," he acknowledged, trying to sound less like he felt. It was hard enough to face her, let alone look her in the eyes. Trying to think of something safe to say, Luke gestured to the controls. "We should be there in a few hours," he finally managed to say.

Nakari recognized the ice-breaker and gladly went along with it.

"That's good to hear; I'm ready to stretch my legs outside the ship without the fear of brain-eating parasites."

Luke smiled tentatively at the joke. "Yeah, I think we all are," he said. He decided that since she'd made a joke it was safe to inquire about the two plates in her hand. What was on them looked nothing like the protein rations she'd said they would be subject to. He nodded to one of the plates. "I thought you said we didn't have any more real food on the ship?"

She looked down at her offering, grimacing in self-depreciation. "Well, when you taste my culinary skills—or rather the lack thereof—you might wish for those protein tubes."

She gingerly handed him a plate. "Ah...it's an apology...for my overstepping my bounds last night. I...shouldn't have touched your...well, your brand. I'm sorry." She sighed. "And...I feel horrible about letting you stew all night."

Nakari waited for him to either reject or accept her offering, her eyes lowered.

Luke was surprised, gingerly taking the plate from her before he trapped her hand within his own as he set the plate aside. "You shouldn't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong," Luke told her sincerely as he brought his now-free hand over so her hand was gently clasped in both of his. "I'm the one who should be apologizing for the way I reacted. Overreaction is an understatement. I didn't mean to scare or hurt you or raise a hand against you..." Luke said, his voice warbling from emotion as he managed to get his apology out, the horror and shame of his reaction leaking into his tone.

Nakari gazed at him a moment, unsure of how to proceed with that.

She settled on another tentative comment. "You reacted to a memory reflex, Luke, nothing more."

Nakari shifted on her feet. "Which is something that you wouldn't have done if I hadn't been selfish. I admit I saw some of the mark before yesterday, and when I saw it fully I just...had to touch it. I shouldn't have touched it; a verbal notice would have sufficed."

Luke couldn't help the fact his brow furrowed in confusion when she said she'd felt she had to touch it; it was an odd thing to say. Why would she  _have_  to touch his brand?

Deciding not to dwell on the thought for too long, Luke sighed. He decided just to skip the conversation circles they would go in if they each were bent on themselves being at fault but not the other, getting right to the compromise. "Let's just agree that we were both at fault," he said. "Because nothing's going to change the fact I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, for me. And I can tell you're not going to let go of your self-blame in the matter either. How about we just...try to move forward and leave it in the past?"

Nakari lifted her head to meet his serious gaze, and felt her heart lighten.

She allowed a mischievous twinkle to touch her eyes. "Tell you what; if you can stomach my food then it's a deal."

Luke felt relief seep through his veins when he heard her words, and he let a smile of his own slowly spread across his face as the weight in his chest started to disappear. "It should be fine so long as you didn't cook it like I do nerf steaks," he finally joked lightly, hoping the emotionally heavy edge to his voice was gone now.

Nakari couldn't help it; she threw her head back and laughed, nearly dropping her plate of food in the process.

That led to a mad scramble to keep the dish level and she ended up tripping over the fastenings for the co-pilot's seat. She let out a startled squeak as she felt herself falling...

Luke, who wasn't strapped down and whose hands were free, stood up swiftly to catch her before she could fall, managing to catch the precarious plate as well before it could fall to the floor. "Easy there," he warned. A small smile slipped across his expression. "You're not wearing an invisible Fexian helmet, are you?"

Nakari snorted a laugh, allowing Luke to place her plate next to his. Then she met his gaze and blushed, swallowing with some embarrassment.

"Ah, thanks for the save," she managed, her eyes held fast by his baby blues. Then she straightened with another blush, brushing a hand down her pants.

Luke sensed her embarrassment and felt a small hint of his own when their grasp on one another held a little longer than it probably should have. He released her and stepped back, handing her plate back to her. "No problem," he said with a small, shy smile. He resumed his seat before something occurred to him, his face flushing with heat. "Ah, before we get too far away from the subject of apologies...your mirror's...well...cracked in one or two places. It was an accident, no one punched it or anything," he said, feeling his cheeks burn as he grabbed his own plate off the consol.

Nakari lifted her brow, but shrugged it off. "Gives me a chance to convince my dad to give me a larger mirror in the refresher."

With that she took her seat and began to eat her creation, awaiting Luke's reaction to her peace offering.

Luke did his best not to poke warily at the hotcake, already noticing the bacon looked...well... _crispy_.

Still, it was better than protein sludge.

Luke took a careful bite and was relieved to find that it wasn't too bad. Dry, and there might be a clump of batter powder somewhere for all he knew, but it was good. He nodded to show he liked it until he'd swallowed. "It's much better than my nerf steak," Luke told her with a smile.

Nakari smiled widely. "Really? Thanks...Well, thanks to my..." she hesitated, her smile faltering as she began to pick at her plate. "...my mother. It was her recipe, all I did was follow the directions."

Luke caught her falter, but didn't press the topic. He didn't want to shatter their peaceful rekindling. Maybe another time he would ask, but right now he wanted the mood to stay lighthearted and happy, nothing morbid or sad.

Luke glanced back towards the hall, looking for something to divert the conversation from its current path. "I wonder if Anakin's awake yet...usually he's the first one up."

Nakari glanced back as well. "He must've been exhausted..." she flashed Luke a playful grin. "After all, it's hard work being afraid of tiny parasites."

Luke snorted. "I would have never guessed. I think it was the invisible, penetrate your helmet and brain in seconds part." Luke shivered. "I will admit, that was pretty scary when that one's rotary bone pierced my visor over my eye. Though I still think the lightning was overkill on his part."

Nakari belly laughed, clutching at her stomach. "A big, tough Jedi like him..." she breathed between laughs, "I'm s-sorry Luke but it's just too funny!"

Luke snickered as well. "I will be sure to tease him about that...scared of little purple aliens..."

Luke grimaced. "Though at the same time, he might do a lot of some part of training he knows I don't like for revenge..."

Nakari wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, sobering. "Uh-oh, we don't want that." She glanced down the hall. "Lucky for you he seems to be fast asleep still."

Luke paused, prodding around with the Force for a moment before he gave a confirming nod. "Oh yeah, he's still out like a light." At the odd look she gave him, he gave her a shy smile in return and started to explain. "I can sense it through the Force...where people are, emotions sometimes if I'm paying attention, when someone's telling the truth if I'm paying attention, if someone's unconscious or conscious...I can get senses of danger or even warnings when danger or potential death is headed my way. It gets easier with practice and a strong connection to the Force."

Nakari nodded. "I've heard a few odd takes from some of the older folks my dad knows. So...you're training to be a Jedi then?"

Luke nodded. "It's only been a few months though. I have my moments I guess, but...I'm not a Jedi yet. Just training." He snorted. "I can't even levitate a soggy vegetable yet. Well...i guess that's not fair to me. I can't levitate anything like Anakin—telekinesis eludes me—but I'm good at sensing things through the Force, wielding a lightsaber, meditation...basically, I've made progress in everything else," Luke said with a small snort.

Nakari nodded. "Well, if it makes you happy, then go for it. This galaxy needs good men like you to protect it." She glanced at their now empty plates and gathered them, standing to leave. "I'm going to go change into some fresh clothes. Thanks for braving my food."

Luke chewed on the inside of his cheek for a few seconds. He'd been considering something in the back of his mind throughout the conversation and, in case Anakin woke up and they lost their chance for privacy, he decided to act now.

"Nakari, wait," he said gently, grasping her wrist and pulling her back towards him carefully. He took the plates from her and set them on the console, turning to face her again, his expression suddenly serious. "May I...may I see your hand?" he asked, hoping he didn't back out now.

Nakari frowned at his sudden demeanor, studying him hesitantly for a moment. But she trusted him, so she held out her free hand to him, wondering what he wanted.

Tenderly, Luke took Nakari's hand in his own two hands. He took a deep breath to steady himself, letting his eyes close before he very slowly brought her hand to his neck—he moved slowly so that he wouldn't rush himself and accidentally cause a relapse or some other defensive, knee-jerk reaction. He covered the back of her hand with his palm in a gesture of comfort so she wouldn't pull away, letting her know that he was all right with this; the only problem he'd had with it the first time was he wasn't expecting it and it had happened suddenly, triggering his response. Tentatively, Luke lowered her hand to his neck, stiffening involuntarily when the skin of her fingertips brushed his brand. He forced himself to slowly relax, gradually pressing her entire hand to his neck and letting his hands slide to her wrist, letting out a long, slow breath of air as he forced himself to calm.

Nakari had tensed in surprise when Luke started to bring her hand toward his neck. She didn't want him doing this because he felt bad...

But then, as if sensing her discomfort with his Force, Luke had covered her hand with his and she'd relaxed again.

She let him take his time, and when first her fingertips, then her whole palm rested on his brand, Nakari sucked in a breath. She didn't move at first, almost afraid that if she did she'd trigger something else unexpected.

But then he slid his hands down to her wrist, and Nakari stared, waiting to see if he would now pull her back. However, he didn't, so Nakari took that as permission.

Tenderly, Nakari curled her fingertips and felt the roughened edges of the mark. The whole thing was strangely indented, yet embossed at the same time. And she found it odd that while it had looked smooth from a distance, touch told her another story.

Nakari took a hesitant step closer to Luke, careful to move so she didn't make him uncomfortable. With her one limb still gently caressing his brand, Nakari brought a second, tentative palm up to his cheek.

Luke kept his eyes closed, fighting back the wave of memories that threatened to come back to him. Instead, he focused on Nakari's hand gently caressing the brand, letting the motion sooth him instead of allowing it to agitate his darker memories. When he felt Nakari's hand rest on his cheek though, Luke allowed his eyes to slowly open. Every move was gradual and careful as he didn't want the fragile moment to shatter. He leaned slightly into her touch against his cheek as it was the more comforting contact and was helping to distract him from the painful memories. Still, as much as the touch to his brand brought back those horrific memories, he also found it oddly...comforting.

Nakari's heart did a little dance when Luke leaned into her palm and opened his eyes. She let her gratitude show plainly on her face; she knew what a great amount of willpower and trust he had shown and was still showing by allowing her to touch his mark.

Nakari stepped closer still until they were mere inches apart, feeling the urge to help him understand that she didn't think him ugly because of the brand.

Pleading with him via her eyes not to freak out on her, Nakari lowered her head. She kept her movements slow and steady, and, before he could question her or back out—before she lost her courage—Nakari removed her hand placed her lips to his brand.

Luke stiffened in surprise at the action as heat flashed through him, having not expected  _that_  of all things. This time, however, he managed to keep his head...well...as much as he could when a beautiful woman had her lips pressed against his neck. His breath caught in his throat for a moment and his mouth formed a small, barely noticeable 'o' of surprise. A low, rumbling hum rose in his chest and his eyes fluttered closed again, though this time it was because of the pleasure that tingled through him at the contact, his heart skipping a few beats from the emotions that were rising up inside of him to clash with and overwhelm the negative.

Nakari heard Luke's soft vocalization and she smiled gently against his skin. Then she pulled back and gazed at him, waiting to see what he would do.

Luke felt a twinge of distress when she pulled away, not wanting her to take away the sweet contact. His eyes opened to hold her gaze again and, before he could possibly think twice about what he was doing and let the moment slip away  _again_ , Luke quickly leaned forward and trapped Nakari's lips with his own, hand sliding up to cusp the hand that was currently cradling his cheek.

Nakari felt something rise within her when Luke captured her lips. She managed to take in a shaky breath before she returned the embrace of his lips, reveling in the feel of his soft mouth on hers. He tasted so good, and by the  _stars_  could Luke kiss!

Luke couldn't help but shudder a little when he kissed Nakari, breath momentarily leaving him as his mind completely blanked and instinct took over. He'd never kissed anyone like this before but...he knew he wanted to do it more. His heart hammered in his chest and excitement pulsed through his veins, his remaining free hand snaking up to bury in Nakari's dark curls and cup the back of her neck in his palm. He deepened the kiss even more mostly on the sole fact that he didn't want to pull away and he definitely didn't want the moment to end. He'd felt the kiss coming a few times already, but now it was actually happening. She tasted...amazing, to say the least, and she was so gentle and soft...

What made it even better for him was he could sense—could  _feel_ —her feelings as well, which only made him draw closer. Meanwhile, all the negative, the entire galaxy, simply...melted away, and he felt himself truly, completely relax, losing himself in the kiss with this beautiful woman before him.

Nakari's pulse was racing, and her nerves were singing with pleasure as Luke played with her hair and cupped the base of her skull. When he drew her closer, Nakari withdrew her hand from his face to wrap her arms around him. Nakari exhilarated in his secure, gentle warmth, but she wanted nothing more than to luxuriate in his arms, to feel them surround her.

Nakari also delved into her emotions, letting the growing feelings she had for Luke take precedence. She didn't quite know how his Force thing worked, but she hoped she was indeed sending her growing feelings for him.

Luke gasped against Nakari's lips when he suddenly felt a powerful rush of emotion come from her directed towards him. He felt weak at the knees and was grateful in that moment that he was sitting down. Still, in response he deepened the kiss further, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, gently positioning her on his lap as his fingers traced small lines along her side in a feather light touch. He wound his fingers deeper in her hair, hoping he could show her the feelings that had been building up inside of him since he'd first seen her.

Nakari tried not to let their newfound position excite her, but it was growing increasingly difficult with the way Luke was tracing lines of sweet fire along her side. She shuddered and, though she didn't want this kiss to end, she gently but firmly began to pull her face back.

Not wanting Nakari to feel uncomfortable in any way, Luke allowed her to pull away, his breathing uneven and heavy. He didn't unwind his hand from her hair or unwrap his arm from her waist. He hated that she'd pulled away, already missing the feel of her lips on his, but if she felt uncomfortable—and he'd sensed as much—then he would stop. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable.

She felt suddenly cold without him kissing her, and so she snuggled against him, seeking the comfort of his arms encircling her.

"Stars, Luke," Nakari breathed, her head nestled against the curve of his neck to shoulder. "You can kiss me like that any time."

Luke drew Nakari close to him, helping her get comfortable and allowing her to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder, eyes closing to savor the contact. She smelled amazing, like citrus and mint, and he slowly began to run his fingers through her dark curls, smiling gently at her statement.

"I might take you up on that offer," he replied in a low murmur, burying his face in her soft hair. He wouldn't mind staying like this forever with Nakari in his arms...

Nakari sighed contentedly at the wonderful feeling of Luke playing with her hair. She would never have guessed that having someone run their fingers through her locks like that could feel so good, so  _amazingly_  good.

She closed her eyes and breathed him in. His scent was slightly musky, but with an earthy tinge that only made him more endearing. It wasn't overpowering in the slightest, and she drank him in. She listened to the beat of his heart, feeling the gentle thump against her cheek as his pulse raced beneath it.

He was so warm, yet also solid and oh so real; but she mostly reveled in the security she felt when he held her. She somehow knew that when Luke wrapped her in his arms, she was in a safe haven unlike any other in the whole galaxy. She would not come to harm when Luke held her, and she had never felt so safe...well, not since her mother had once held her in a similar manner as a small child. Nakari felt her lips tingle in remembrance of Luke's mouth on hers. Following some base need, she brought her fingertips to touch her lips, feeling them twitch feather-lightly.

Feeling the urge to taste him once more, Nakari pulled her head back and gazed into his captivating blue eyes, wanting to kiss him again.

When Nakari looked up at him, what she wanted was clear in her eyes—he didn't need the Force to tell him she wanted more. Besides, he did too.

Luke pulled one of his hands free enough to gently tip her head back a little farther, his lips feather-soft on her own as he let his fingers trace down her jaw, along her throat, and then resume their position among her dark curls, taking the time to savor her taste and scent and the feel of her in his arms.

Who would have known that today would go so  _right_?

Nakari quivered at his tender touch; and not just of his lips, though that was a new sensation, what with him taking his sweet time to caress her lips with his in tender embraces. His fingers traced like soft feathers down the line of her jaw, then tickled her throat until he reclaimed her hair.

Nakari smiled against him, and reached up to play with his hair in turn, running her fingers through his silken gold tresses.

A small shiver of warmth shot through Luke as Nakari laced her fingers through his hair in response to his own gentle movements, keeping his own actions gentle and slow as he sensed that she was also enjoying his tender care. Last night was now long forgotten, as was the fact that Artoo was sitting innocently—well, if Luke had the presence of mind to even remember the droid was there he would realize he wasn't sitting quite so innocently after all—in the corner and Anakin could wake up any moment. To Luke, there was only Nakari in his embrace, held securely in his arms as he treated her to any ministration that came to mind that didn't cross the line she'd already established earlier. Vaguely, he wondered if he'd ever have a kiss like this again; he wondered if any kiss in the future would be able to match these first two.

* * *

He didn't know what woke him at first, but he did realize his entire backside and legs were stiff and almost painfully numb. Groaning softly, Anakin shifted where he was, trying to get his groggy mind to focus.

He yawned deeply, stretching his arms...and only then did he register the absence of his son. Anakin looked around to visually confirm it, and he frowned.

That, of course, was when he finally registered what had drawn him steadily out of his sleep. Centered in the cockpit of the  _Desert Jewel_ , Anakin could feel a deep well of happiness, joy, and desire, pulsating like a hot white star.

Anakin recognized Luke's presence in the center of it, as well as Nakari's...and he didn't need to see what was happening to know that things between them were obviously better. Anakin smiled gently for his son's happiness, thanked the Force for the moment he'd had with Luke last night, and then tried standing.

He was so stiff he could hardly walk. Deciding that the couple in the front of the ship could use more time and privacy, Anakin turned to the shower and began the hot water, intent on letting it help him relax.

As he stepped under the flow of water, Anakin resolutely blocked the couple in the cockpit, not wanting to intrude on their moment, however unintentionally. Anakin also made a mental note to—down the road—teach Luke to put up a Force-shield for the sake of his and other's privacy.

* * *

Nakari pulled back from his lips once more, but instead of snuggling back against his shoulder, she rested her forehead against his, eyes still closed as she savored their moment.

"Luke..." she murmured.

Luke, who had just placed a tender kiss to Nakari's cheek, hummed low in his chest before he made a vocal reply. "Yes?" he whispered, gently tucking locks of her curls behind her ear as he spoke.

She loved how his breath tickled her cheek when he spoke after his kiss to it.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes, allowing her tentative fear to show. "If we start this," she waved a finger between them for emphasis, "Will...will you ever leave me?"

Luke blinked in surprise, having not expected such a heavy-weighted question so soon, or even now of all times. Gently, Luke stroked her cheek, hoping to wipe the fear from her eyes with the tender caress. "No," he said quietly, holding her gaze with his own. "Never by choice. I'll do everything I can to stay, I promise," Luke murmured. He didn't know what the future would bring, but he could promise to do his best.

Nakari held his steady gaze, gauging his sincerity. His gaze was clear, and he hadn't shown any signs of deceit.

Nakari smiled softly, dropping her gaze to his brand and gently caressing his cheek with her fingertips.

"And I promise never to think any less of you," she returned evenly, moving her fingers with slow movements to the mark on his neck. "No matter the obstacles we face. You are a beautiful person, Luke, scars and all; and I accept you as you are."

Luke sucked in a sharp breath, emotion building up in his chest and causing his throat to close a little. Her fingers tingled where they traced the lines of his neck, sending pleasant chills down his spine. For once, no horrible memory burst to the front of his mind at the contact. He barely managed his small reply of, "Thank you," around the lump in his throat, and he hoped it was enough to convey just how much her words meant to him, leaning into her touch once again and relishing in the comfort that it gave.

Nakari smiled at his choked words of gratitude, and then felt her feelings grow when he leaned into her touch.

She then reversed roles and brought his head to her chest, cradling him to her heart.

Luke allowed the motion, enjoying the comforting embrace and the sound of her rhythmic heartbeat. He didn't cry or anything—he didn't feel ready to be that exposed to Nakari—but he did let out a shaky sigh, pulling Nakari a little closer so they could both enjoy the embrace, eyes fluttering shut as he simply immersed himself in her breathing, her heartbeat, her scent, and her touch, maintaining his embrace the entire time.

* * *

Anakin, now dressed and able to move again, started hesitantly toward the cockpit.

* * *

Sensing Master Anakin's approach, Artoo decided to save him any unnecessary embarrassment. It was almost time for the  _Desert Jewel's_  reversion anyway.

He let out a whistle, letting Master Luke know it was almost time for them to drop from lightspeed.

Luke's head lifted slightly at the sound, and he shifted in Nakari's grasp carefully, trying not to disrupt her as he turned to read the display where Artoo's words were. He sighed, a reluctant sound as he didn't want to move and break their moment. "Already?" Luke mumbled. He turned to Nakari again, breathing her in one last time before he placed one last kiss on her lips, letting his mouth linger upon hers before he pulled away. "We're coming out of hyperspace," he told her begrudgingly, reluctantly letting her out of his embrace as he stood to claim the pilot's seat.

Nakari touched his cheek once, and then got down to business. "My father will be glad to have his ship and man back."

Anakin walked in just as Nakari spoke, glad he hadn't interrupted anything. He came to stand just behind Luke.

"We're back?" he asked.

Nakari glanced his way as if she hadn't known he was there. "Yeah; I will give my father the run-down when we arrive and I'll ask him for the funds."

Anakin nodded. "We will probably have to change the outward appearance of the  _Jewel_ , so please keep that in mind.''

Nakari nodded, throwing Luke a playful wink. "And we'll need a little extra for a mirror, I hear."

Luke blushed a deep red, coughed, and looked away, choosing to ignore  _why_  the mirror needed replacing. He turned back to the controls, setting aside the forgotten plates from earlier. "Ah, right...that..." he cleared his throat. "We should probably start looking through the Rodian catalog for what we want to upgrade the ship with, too."

Anakin grinned at Luke's deflection, but held on while the young man brought the ship out of hyperspace and into the star-studded realspace above Pasher.

True to her word, Nakari sped through all the nitty-gritty with her father, and he set up an account for them to use for the funds he gave them. But only after Artoo was given a chip to make sure the files Nakari's father had given them were actually erased.

He also offered them all a night in Pasher's finest hotel. Glad to be off the ship for even a few hours, they all agreed.

The next morning they rendezvoused at the  _Jewel_ , where they began to look into retrofitting the ship, including a new blue and gold color scheme for the  _Desert Jewel_.


	14. Progress

* * *

Anakin and Nakari followed Luke out if the  _Desert Jewel_  on Rodia after landing to place their order with Utheel Outfitters. To everyone's dismay, the Rodian they met was callous and cold, very unlike their first meeting with Taneetch Soonta.

Anakin eyed Luke's attempt to mind-trick the Rodian without success, and he was about to step in when their contact got a call on his comlink. His tune changed instantly and they were led to Soonta, who, after receiving their order and apologizing for the confusion at the landing pad, assured them it would be an excellent opportunity for the company to showcase its abilities.

As promised, the ship was upgraded and ready to fly by the next morning. However, since they didn't fully trust the Rodians, they stopped in a neutral system to scan for any bugs that may have been snuck onboard.

Once the  _Jewel_  was deemed clear of any bugs, they returned to the Alliance fleet to receive their mission.

They were now enroute to Denon with instructions to order from a noodle shack—owned by a Kupohan named Sakhet—Corellian buckwheat noodles with, and Anakin blanched at this detail, Rancor Sauce.

Their order would inform Sakhet who they were, and Sakhet would give them the information she could on the Givin prisoner Drusil Bephorin.

Anakin now sat in the pilot's seat while his companions were elsewhere in the ship. He was currently thinking back on the varied reactions of Luke and Nakari to the fact that they would more than likely be required to take Imperial lives on this trip.

Luke hadn't seemed too eager, and indeed even a little uncomfortable about the notion. Nakari, however, hadn't been phased in the slightest.

Anakin himself, being used to the casualties of war, would do what he felt was necessary, and that didn't always mean killing your opponent. It was a good skill to be able to render an enemy temporarily helpless than to just kill them. However, there were times when the kill was the only option.

Anakin trusted Luke to be able to do what he needed to for the success if the mission; the youth knew his boundaries.

The hatch opened behind Anakin, and he glanced back to see Artoo approach. Anakin smiled, grateful for the companionship.

Not that he begrudged Luke and Nakari their newfound relationship, but Anakin missed being able to freely speak with Luke whenever he wanted or needed to.

After all, even the "Hero With No Fear" got lonely sometimes.

"Hi, Artoo," Anakin said softly, patting his metallic friend's dome affectionately.

Nakari and Luke, meanwhile, were curled up on a couch together, with Luke showing Nakari his lightsaber and explaining how it had been his father's before it had been passed onto Luke by Ben or Obi-Wan Kenobi, recounting the stories he knew that were behind some of the scratches along the lightsaber as well as explaining what he knew about how lightsabers worked and were put together. He did his best to keep it interesting, not wanting to bore Nakari with his babble, but also excited to share what he knew with someone—Anakin already knew all of this and was the one teaching Luke. Now, Luke could share what he knew with someone else.

Nakari was far from disinterested, and as she leaned into Luke's warm side, she listened with rapt attention to all of his stories.

When he finished his latest account about his father fighting off a woman named Asajj Ventress, she sat up, looking at him oddly.

Luke cocked an eyebrow at the look the Nakari was giving him, one hand gently running along Nakari's arm in the same soft, tender touch he'd been giving her as he'd spoke. "What's that look for?" he asked curiously, pulling some of her dark curls out of her face.

Nakari looked toward the cockpit. "You said Asajj got him over the right eye?"

Luke, catching where her gaze had traveled, hesitated, his gentle touch to her arm pausing for a moment. He decided to be honest; he didn't want to lie to Nakari, and Anakin and Luke planned on telling her eventually when they thought she wouldn't flip out and mark them as insane for it. He resumed his gentle strokes to her arm, nodding as he ran a thumb over the surface of the lightsaber. "Yes, she did. Two on the left cheek too, though those scars were much less noticeable."

Nakari sat up further, putting some pieces together, and yet...it wasn't possible.

"Luke..." Nakari began, but then she bit her lip, not wanting to sound crazy.

Anakin had the exact scar Luke was talking about. Also, if her suspicions were correct, then that would also explain Luke and Anakin's behavior toward each other.

But...

...it wasn't possible!

She opened her mouth again, looked to Luke, and then stood abruptly, walking toward the cockpit. Though what she planned to do when she arrived she hadn't quite figured out yet.

Luke rose to his feet as soon as Nakari had, a frown on his face as he tucked the lightsaber away yet again while he followed after her, prodding at his father's Force Presence as he followed after Nakari to give the older Skywalker a heads up. "Nakari..." he called, coming to walk just a step behind her.

Anakin noticed the elevated tension, and wondered what was happening  _now_  when Luke touched his mind with a somewhat worried warning.

Anakin frowned, turning toward the door as Nakari entered, Luke right behind her and trying unsuccessfully to stop her.

Anakin calmly met Nakari's intent gaze as she stopped and eyed his visage critically. Anakin held still for a moment before he had to wonder if he had something on his face from lunch.

"Is everything okay?" Anakin ventured mildly.

Nakari blinked as if coming out if a daze, and she glared at him, but Anakin could sense the fear behind the action. The woman looked between Luke and Anakin with mounting uncertainty.

"Who are you, Anakin? I mean, who are you  _really_?" Nakari demanded to know.

Anakin flickered a glance toward Luke and sighed softly. "You should probably have a seat, Nakari."

She folded her arms defiantly. "I'll stand, thank you."

Anakin nodded once and then gave it to her straight. "My full name is Anakin Skywalker, and I am Luke's father."

Nakari's jaw dropped, and her mind flew back to the odd puzzle she had been piecing together. Her knees wobbled, threatening to drop her to the floor when she realized Anakin was completely serious.

Luke, concerned, stepped forward and gently took a hold of Nakari's arm to give her support, not wanting her to collapse or anything. He didn't say a word though, knowing she needed a moment to process everything. He waited anxiously for her response, hoping that they hadn't dropped this on her too early; the last thing he wanted was to scare her away just as their relationship was blooming.

Nakari hardly registered Luke's assistance. She was once more focused on Anakin, who was holding up rather well under her scrutiny.

Nakari allowed her gaze to slide to Luke, but then she looked back to Anakin.

"It's not..." she searched for words. "How can this be? You're practically the same age!" She finally exclaimed, unable to bear the taut silence anymore.

She removed her arm from Luke's hold and stepped away, pointing an accusing finger at Anakin.

"And you!" She stated with surety. "You're dead!"

Anakin winced, but kept his voice calm, though he managed a slightly wry smirk. ''Not in my time."

Nakari, who had her mouth open for more rants, froze with her mouth comically open.

"Wh-what?" she finally stuttered.

Luke, who felt wounded at Nakari's retreat even though he'd expected her to react badly to this, restrained himself from taking a step towards her, trying to think of a way to be convincing and totally honest without freaking her out. "I know it sounds crazy and it's hard to believe, but he...he was sent forward in time," Luke said, his voice trailing off and getting quieter as he spoke, knowing Nakari would still deny what he said. "I know it's unbelievable, but he was sent forward in time through the Force. You can ask the Rebellion Leaders that were alive during or involved in the Clone Wars, they would confirm he's the very same Anakin Skywalker. Force, you could even do a blood test on the two of us and it would show that he's my father."

Meanwhile, in the back of his mind, he was praying to the Force that she wasn't about to up and leave them—leave  _him_ —because of this. He was halfway convinced she would already.

Nakari looked to Luke, seeing that she had hurt him by pulling back. She felt guilty for that, but she searched his face deeply as she had before their arrival on Pasher.

He was being honest. As for Anakin, she had no reason to think he was toying with her. Besides, he looked exactly like the hero her father had shown her a holo of once. Nakari didn't know why she hadn't put the facts together before.

And...Anakin's face and demeanor were utterly calm and open to her, just like Luke's.

Nakari sighed, stepping back up to Luke. "I believe you. I don't understand it, but I trust you."

Luke let out a long breath of relief, wrapping Nakari up in his arms, chin resting on her head. "It's a lot to take in, and I'm not sure either of us understand it completely yet either," he said quietly, holding his father's gaze over Nakari's head.

Anakin smiled softly at his son, nodding once and then turning back to face the viewport.

Nakari turned about. "I'm sorry if I was rude, I just...I don't know."

Anakin threw her a patient smile over his shoulder. "I'd say you took it better than I did when I learned the truth."

Nakari lifted an eyebrow, but didn't comment as she made to leave the cockpit.

Luke didn't leave with her, instead giving her space to process everything that was bound to come with the information she'd just been given. He stared after her for a few heartbeats before he sat down in the copilot's seat, running a hand through his hair. "That was my fault. I think I shared one too many stories about you with her," Luke said sheepishly, patting Artoo's dome instinctively when the droid wheeled up to him.

Anakin waved Luke's apology away. "We wanted to tell her anyway, and it was better now than later; this way you can be open and honest with Nakari."

Luke smiled softly, staring at the stars in front of him. "That will be nice..." he murmured before he turned back to Anakin. "Though we haven't talked much recently; it bothers me," Luke mentioned with a frown. As much as he liked spending time with Nakari, he loved the time spent with his father, and he didn't want to squander any of it.

Anakin felt his heart lighten, and he smiled warmly, even as he continued gazing at the mottled view of hyperspace.

"I remember what it was like when your mother and I first got together," he said softly. "So I understand."

Luke blushed at that statement, scratching his neck and clearing his throat. "Ah, well...still. Nakari will be around for quite some time..." Luke suddenly got very quiet. "We don't know how long you'll be here..."

Anakin closed his eyes. "I know," he whispered.

He bit his lip, unsure of what to say next. He still wanted to teach Luke to shield, but he didn't want his son to feel awkward.

Then again , the shields would be important for his and Nakari's sakes.

Anakin just didn't know how to bring it up...

Luke shifted a little bit, not wanting the awkwardness that had suddenly appeared to grow and fester. He cleared his throat, bringing up something his father and Luke could always relate over. "Maybe we could get back to those lessons I'm supposed to be having?"

Anakin shook himself out of his stupor. "Sure." He sensed Luke's unease and sighed, turning to face him.

"Luke, I'm sorry if I've been distant or if I've seemed unapproachable," he said, giving Luke's arm a squeeze. "I'm grateful for every moment we have together. And when I got to hold you on the refresher floor, as sad as those circumstances were, I was completely happy just to hold my son."

Anakin's voice choked off at that last, and he looked down, clearing his throat. "I'll be honest: I've missed being able to spend time freely with you and not having to share." He looked back to Luke. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. I'm not jealous, just...well, I guess I don't want to lose any time with you because you're right; we have no idea when I'll be taken back."

There were no words for the moment. Anakin had practically laid out Luke's fear between them and touched him deeply at the same time, and the most Luke found himself capable of doing was reaching out and taking his father into a tight, loving embrace. "Thank you," he eventually managed to say. "I love you, Father..."

Anakin clutched Luke to him just as tightly, thanking the Force for his wonderful son.

It also opened the door for him to share his concerns.

"Luke, I need to talk to you about something," Anakin said seriously.

Luke frowned, but did not pull back on his embrace. "What is it?" he asked, concern dripping in his tone.

Anakin did pull back and he took hold of Luke's forearm.

"I don't want to embarrass you, but I want to teach you how to create a Force Shield," Anakin told him. "The other day, when you and Nakari made up, I could feel your emotions, your moment."

Anakin held up a hand to halt any outburst from Luke. "Let me finish: I didn't feel details or anything," he soothed, seeing the look on his son's face.

"But," Anakin lowered his hand, never dropping his gaze from Luke's. "What if it hadn't been me that felt you? Now, I understand that there aren't many Force Sensitives around in this timeline, but there are two very important ones to keep in mind."

Anakin paused to see if Luke was following. "Vader and the Emperor, Luke. I don't know much of the Emperor, but I can tell you that Darth Vader wouldn't hesitate to use Nakari against you if he found out about your relationship. You need to learn to shield, Luke. And while it's good for your guys' privacy, it's also a form of protection."

Anakin now placed his hands on Luke's shoulders. "You need to protect Nakari: help keep her safe from Vader by keeping her shielded. She wouldn't stand a chance against a Sith Lord, nor is she Force Sensitive. So it's up to you to keep her safe in vulnerable moments like that one in the cockpit."

Luke's posture straightened at his father's words. As embarrassing and slightly alarming as it had been to hear Anakin had also felt Luke and Nakari's moment to a degree, he also understood the severity of what Anakin was saying. It was a horrifying thought to think that Vader could sense such moments as well, and Luke balked and even tremored slightly from a little anger at the thought of Nakari in Vader's clutches used against him. He pushed all of that aside for later, however, and gave his father a sharp nod. If it meant protecting his loved ones—and giving Nakari and himself some privacy and sparing all of them some embarrassment—then he was all too eager to start learning.

Anakin was glad to see Luke was taking his advice to heart. "Good. Have a seat and we will get started. These shields can also be used in general to hide your presence, like I did when fighting Vader over Yavin."

Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat and waited for Luke to follow suit.

Luke's thoughts turned to Nakari as he took the copilot's seat, hoping she wouldn't wonder where he went or get too concerned. And if she wandered back to the cockpit, he wouldn't mind her observing, even if she wouldn't be able to see anything. He nodded to his father, signaling for Anakin to continue.

"Using a Force shield is sort of like wearing green clothes and hiding in a patch of tall grass," Anakin began. "You're still there, but you are less visible because you're now camouflaged."

He looked to Luke. "I want you to open up to me and feel my presence."

Luke nodded again, opening himself to his father—an act that was practically instinct by now. He didn't let himself get too comfortable as he was well aware something was probably about to change. Anakin liked surprising Luke like that.

Anakin waited until Luke was ready. "Now, watch how I become practically invisible." And then he steadily began to withdraw and hide his presence in the Force until he was all but invisible. "Can you sense me now?"

Luke blinked in surprise. "No, I can't." And he felt rather uneasy being unable to sense Anakin. He was used to the comforting presence always being there. At least, however, he knew Anakin was still right in front of him and wouldn't remain hidden in the Force

Anakin slowly revealed and unraveled his hidden presence, letting his Force Signature bloom back to full life. He then reopened his eyes and stretched out to Luke in the Force. "I'll take you through the process step by step," he said softly, not wanting to break Luke from his connection. "Follow my lead..."

Luke calmed himself down, taking slow even breaths as he let Anakin's presence guide him through the motions of pulling his presence to himself. It was actually rather difficult, like pulling strands of sand. It was gradually getting easier though, so that the strands of sand became like ribbons as he got a better grasp on his presence. His father's presence helped him immensely, and Luke felt he was making greater strides than if he'd been going through the process alone.

* * *

Nakari sat on the same couch she and Luke had been sitting on before she had barged in on Anakin. Anakin Skywalker...Luke's father.

Father.

She still didn't understand how—let alone why—Anakin had been sent forward, but she supposed that if the Force, Luke, and Anakin had wanted it, then who was she to argue?

She looked to the cushion Luke had occupied, feeling bad about how she had hurt him. She also missed his comforting side to snuggle against.

He was always so sweet, so gentle with her, and now she had hurt him twice. Nakari sighed, running a hand over the now-empty cushion.

Determined to make it up to him, Nakari stood and meandered back to the cockpit. She noted that things had been eerily silent since she had left it earlier, and she wondered what the duo was up to.

She stepped through the cockpit door, which was still open, and froze, mouth open to speak. Facing each other with their eyes closed, noses scrunched slightly in concentration, were Luke and Anakin.

Nakari frowned. They weren't talking, or touching, they were just...sitting there. What were they doing? Nakari wondered if they were in fact quite busy, and she—being Force blind—just couldn't feel it.

She looked between the two men, recalling how she'd found them together in the refresher. It now made much more sense why Luke seemed to defer to Anakin often, or turned to him for comfort or advice.

Nakari knew they were close, and she was happy that Luke had that.

However, as she continued to watch, Nakari felt sorrow touch her heart. Before she could disrupt her companions, Nakari retreated, silently nursing her remembered grief as she moved away.

Nakari felt a small surge of jealousy that Luke had his father from the past, and how he could now bond with his father and have Anakin hold him and offer the comfort that only a parent could.

If the Force could send Anakin—who was supposed to be dead in this time—to Luke, why couldn't she see her mother again?

What was so special about Luke and Anakin that Nakari and her mother hadn't had?

Catching the direction of her thoughts, Nakari shoved them away with a grimace of shame. How could she think such a thing about Luke?

He had never been so callous with her, and it more than likely hadn't been either Anakin's or Luke's choice in what had occurred.

Nakari sighed, arriving in the bunk room without really realizing that she had been going there. She had just been aimlessly wandering.

But now that she was there, she removed her outer shirt and turned around to show her left shoulder blade.

There, visible around the straps if her tank-top undershirt, was a tattoo, one she'd had done after her mother's death.

It was a small, flying bird made of a treble clef and music notes with the whole feel of the bird and notes in flight in a breeze.

She had chosen the music design to honor her mother's love of singing. The bird...Nakari hated how childish it seemed, but she sometimes felt as though her mother had just...left. That wasn't what had happened, of course, but she still had trouble some days accepting the absence of someone she'd loved so dearly.

Nakari touched the tattoo with quivering fingers, her gaze blurring with silent tears that soon spilled over, and she closed her eyes against the painful memories of her loss.

* * *

Luke's concentration was broken by a sudden, strong sense of sorrow; a feeling neither he nor Anakin was the source of. Unable to ignore it once he realized it was Nakari and unable to regain his focus around it, Luke stopped what he was doing. He'd been making pretty good strides of progress, but felt this was important. Upset he had to cut the time short with his father, Luke opened his eyes and stood up.

"That's Nakari," he said, probably needlessly. "I'm going to go see what's wrong, but we'll pick this back up another time, right?" Luke asked, waiting for his father's response before he moved.

"Yes," Anakin waved. "Go, she needs you."

Luke nodded and left the cockpit, making his way to the cockpit with quick strides. When he reached the door of Nakari's bunk, he knocked lightly. "Nakari?" he asked, slowly opening the door when he heard no reply or even a twinge of acknowledgement through the Force, thinking she must not have heard him.

Nakari was standing in front of a mirror, fingers tracing a tattoo on her shoulder blade of a bird flying away on music notes, a few of the symbols making up the bird as well. Tears were silently making their way down her face, and Luke's heart ached to see her in pain. He took a hesitant step inside, the door sliding shut behind him. "Nakari..." he repeated, his voice now filled with sympathy and concern as he approached her, refraining from touching her lest he startle her.

Nakari lifted her watery gaze toward Luke. She could see his concern...and suddenly she  _needed_ to be held. Letting out a choked-off sob, Nakari stepped up to Luke and leaned against him.

Startled but not in the least bit deterred, Luke wrapped his arms securely around Nakari, allowing her to seek him out for the comfort she obviously needed. Gently he stroked her curls, murmuring words of reassurance in her ear as he held her close to his heart and started to gently rock her, swaying in place to do so standing up.

Nakari buried her face into his chest and wept, grateful for the security of his arms and that he hadn't rejected her. She clung to his tunic and allowed his gentle care to soothe her.

Luke kept his gentle caress constant, placing a tender kiss upon the crown of her head. "It's all right...I'm here now," he soothed her, completely complacent with the fact she was soaking his tunic. Though he still had no idea what had caused the break down in the first place. Despite his lack of knowing what was happening he stayed vigilant, holding and comforting her with everything he had.

Nakari managed a weak smile at his tender words, his kiss, though she didn't lift her head. She finished crying and simply stayed where she was, breathing him in and wondering at how Luke could get to her like he did.

She took a long, shuddering breath and turned her head to place her ear to his heart. Its steady, sure rhythm brought her back to reality and she began to speak in a whisper-soft voice.

"Don't ever take the moments with your father—no matter how insignificant they may seem at the time—for granted." She sniffled and held him tighter. "Because you never know when he will be taken away from you."

Luke winced, a sharp pain lancing his heart as his embrace tightened a little. "I don't plan on wasting any of it. Technically...I've already lost him." Luke cleared his throat, opening up about the fear that Luke and Anakin had only touched on in passing. Tears stung his eyes, and it was hard to speak...but he managed. "My father was betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader the day I was born, possibly before I was born, too. He's only been here with me for a few months, since a few days before the battle of Yavin. and I have to live with the fear that one of these days I'll wake up and he won't be here, and I'll have lost my last family tie...lost my father again. The terrifying thing is...we both know that eventually it  _is_  going to happen, and we'll never be ready for it..."

Nakari pulled back, seeing she had caused him unintended pain. She looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something painful for you."

Luke smiled weakly, caressing her cheek. "It's all right; it's been something hanging above both Anakin and myself, but neither of us has said anything about it...and it needed to be said."

Nakari closed her eyes and leaned into his caress on her cheek. After a time she stepped back from him, turned her left shoulder to face him more, and took his hand from her cheek and guided it to her tattoo, where she pressed his fingers to the design.

Luke glanced at her, reminded of when he'd run her hand along his brand. He still kept his collar high in public, but around Nakari and his father...he wasn't so worried about the brand showing.

Putting those thoughts out of his mind, Luke ran gentle fingers along the tattoo, tracing the lines of the design, the wings of the bird and the edges of the notes as he pushed away any stray thoughts that tried to enter his mind while he caressed the exposed skin of her shoulder blade. He was just as tender with her tattoo as she had been with his brand.

"The Empire murdered my mother over a song," she said bitterly, even as she fought the feelings Luke's tender movements were evoking. "It was controversial, and spoke of Vader...and I guess he wanted to prove his lack of a sense of humor."

She bit her lip. "Well, she wasn't killed right away, but she and her group were sent to the spice mines of Kessel. And everyone in the galaxy knows that was a death sentence."

Realization fell over Luke, and his gentle caress turned comforting. "I'm sorry..." he murmured, his brow furrowing. "That's why you joined the Alliance, isn't it?"

At her confirming nod, Luke allowed himself to open up a little further, eyes glazing over. "The Empire did the same kind of thing to me. They killed my aunt and uncle while trying to recover the Death Star plans, burned them to death by the state the farm was in...There was nothing left for me on Tatooine after that..."

Nakari turned back around and took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. "I'm sorry for your loss, Luke. I'm sure, if they're the ones that raised you, they were wonderful people." Then she frowned. "Wait, so you weren't raised by your mother then?"

Luke shook his head mournfully, holding her hand just a little tighter. "No...I never knew my mother...she died the day I was born, too...I would have never even known her name if this entire ordeal with Anakin hadn't happened..."

Nakari felt her heart go out to Luke. Orphaned completely... she couldn't compare. Nakari placed a tender palm to his cheek, looking deeply into his cerulean eyes. "I'm certain she would be proud of the man you've become."

Luke met her gaze, feeling his heart warm at her statement. "I hope so...Anakin tells me as much as he can about her, though he still has to find a holo of her to show me." Luke sighed, covering Nakari's hand with his own and leaning into her tender touch. "He misses her terribly; he was just about to see her again after being gone months in the war—the Clone Wars—when he was sent forward in time. And he doesn't know when he'll see her again."

Luke's smile turned a little bitter-sweet. "He's really made all of this a little easier for me...I couldn't imagine trying to get through the past few months in one piece without him, and I wouldn't know nearly as much about the Jedi as I do now without him. I'd be on my own in, well...all of this..."

Nakari nodded. "My father hides it well, but he too misses my mother." Nakari gave him a brave smile. "Maybe the Force knew you both needed something from his time here." She shrugged. "I don't know how it works, but I'm sure there's a good reason for it."

Nakari's smile faltered. "I'm actually a little jealous that you get this special time with Anakin. But that's childish, and it's a horrible thing for me to say."

Luke cupped her face in his hands, gently stroking a thumb across her cheek. "At least you were able to know your mother for a few years without fearing she would disappear the next day; I would treasure each and every one of those moments and keep them in your heart at all times," Luke told her sincerely. "And I understand the jealousy; I felt it on several occasions when I saw children with their parents, and my Uncle wouldn't tell me anything about my parents. I don't think of you any less for it."

Nakari smiled gratefully. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad we were brought together."

Luke smiled, his heart feeling much lighter after this heart-to-heart with Nakari. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, running his fingers through her curls for a moment. He pulled away, his smile gaining a sly edge. "Well...now you know just how messed up my life is; are you sure you can keep up with all of it?" he teased her gently, an arm around her waist.

Nakari bumped his hip with hers playfully. "I guess if I have to. But then, you're pretty darn cute, so I think I'll keep you around..."

Luke's smile turned goofy, flattered by the compliment. "You don't look too bad yourself..."

Inwardly he winced at how corny he sounded. Oh well, sometimes corny was the best available.

Nakari laughed outright at his corny comeback, and rested her forehead on his. "A comedian too, eh? I like that."

He rolled his eyes. "I think my jokes could use some work," he replied. "Unfortunately my humor's mostly sarcasm by now; too much time around Han Solo and my father, I think."

He couldn't even begin to explain how great it felt to finally be able to openly call Anakin his father around Nakari.

Nakari dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Ah, but sometimes sarcasm is all we really have."

Luke chuckled. "Yes, and I'm finding Skywalkers can be rather fluent in it.  _Especially_  Anakin."

Anakin chose that moment to raise his voice to be heard outside the cockpit, highlighting Luke's point.

"Gee thanks, Artoo! That helped so much!"

The pair listened to Artoo rattle off a raspberry in response, and Anakin replied just as sourly.

"I did not! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you've been hanging around Threepio too long!"

Nakari didn't bother to hide her wide grin as she looked to Luke. "Are they always like this?"

Luke laughed openly, shaking his head. "Oh, you have no idea!"

Still chuckling, he kissed her cheek, helping her get her outer tunic back on before he put an arm around her waist once again, leading her back to the cockpit.

* * *

Anakin guided the  _Desert Jewel_  to a rooftop berth on the edge of what was known as the Grammill district, which bordered the Lodos district where their Givin target was.

Anakin set the ship down smoothly, glancing to Luke in the co-pilot's seat, and then Nakari. Rubbing his hands together in mock eagerness, Anakin threw them a slap-happy grin to set the mood.

"So, who's ready to delve into that rancor sauce?"

Nakari pulled a sour face, making Anakin laugh. "Please, uhg; I don't even want to think of that nastiness were supposed to ask for."

Luke sighed, already catching where this was going. "I'll order...so long as I get to eat off of your plates, because I will  _not_  be eating that stuff."

Anakin's grin grew and he allowed an evil glint to spark in his eyes. "And if I refuse to share?"

Luke did his best to look as innocent as he could, turning to Nakari. "Will you share with me if the mean man refuses?" he pleaded, proud of his facade.

Nakari decided to take Anakin's side and see how far Luke would go to get a bite of 'normal' food.

"Maybe; what's it worth to you?"

Luke took a step closer, the innocent expression on his face becoming much slyer as he wound an arm around her waist and pulled Nakari close to him, trapping her in his embrace. "I don't know, how about you tell me?" Luke murmured in her ear, running his fingers through her curls like he knew she loved and gently kissing her jaw as he spoke, moving up towards her lips.

Nakari sucked on a breath at Luke's ministrations and she half-heartedly tried to resist on principal, but she was having trouble remembering her argument.

"Not fair..." she finally muttered.

Anakin blushed when Nakari shuddered with pleasure, and he looked away, trying to be inconspicuous. He squirmed in his seat at her words, wishing he had a way to get out without being obvious.

"Thank you," he said sincerely with a grin, giving her a lingering kiss on the lips before he pulled away. When Nakari looked decently less flustered, Luke chuckled, glancing at his father who was doing his best to make himself inconspicuous. "You're clear now," Luke told him with a grin.

Anakin threw him a look. "Let's go."

The noodle store their informant ran ended up being a small vendor in the northwest corner of a public plaza called Sakhet's Noodles. It was apparently a very popular place to eat, because the line was painfully long, with Luke, Nakari, and Anakin taking their place at the way end of the line. When they finally reached the front of the line, Luke took in the sight of two Kupohans working in the small building. He recounted Anakin and Nakari's orders of buckwheat noodles with nerf nuggets, and then ordered the Corellian buckwheat with rancor sauce. There was no outward sign of Luke's order being unusual other than a small twitch of the Kupohan's basal ear. She scribbled on an old fashioned paper ticket, took his credits, and produced a receipt that she promptly scrawled on. Luke was starting to fear that he would in fact be given something with rancor sauce on it.

"Order number eighty-nine," the Kupohan said with a wet sniff through her nostrils—an action that didn't help Luke's appetite at all. "Don't forget your receipt, friend. Pick up your food at the window around the corner."

"Thanks," Luke replied, and the group shuffled out of the way of the line. Down at the bottom of the receipt in Luke's hand in tiny script were the words  _Return at 0900 tomorrow_.

Luke showed Anakin and Nakari the ticket. "I doubt they'll be selling noodles that early," Nakari commented.

"I agree; should give us plenty of time to talk."

"So what do we do now? I've done some shady things for my dad before, but never something quite like this."

"We follow through and get our noodles. We're just three hungry humans out for a bite."

"Excellent. I'm going to take a holo when you try the rancor sauce."

"Oh...yeah...right," Luke muttered, his stomach turning while Anakin chuckled at him. "I'm not that hungry, actually."

She smiled at Luke. "Don't worry, I already said you could have some of the food off my plate."

Luke's lips twitched towards a smirk. "That sounds wonderful."

Their conversation was cut short as they heard their order, and Luke approached the window to gather their orders, flashing his receipt as he approached. The Kupohan at the window—a third he hadn't noticed before—took a look at it and thanked him, pushing forward three hot cartons and disposable eating sticks.

"Don't worry," she said in a low voice, her four dark eyes glittering with amusement. "We just gave you three orders of the nerf nuggets."

"Thanks," Luke said, truly grateful. "See you around."

He returned to the group, handing out the boxes and eating utensils. "Good news—I was given real food; no one has to share," he said cheerfully as they approached a table they had just seen open—the only table available by the looks of it.

Nakari mock-pouted. "Awe, and I was so looking forward to snapping that holo."

Anakin laughed. "Maybe we can sneak some rancor sauce into another of his dishes down the road and have the camera nearby when he eats it unsuspectingly."

Nakari brightened instantly, waving her eating utensil at him eagerly, well aware they were plotting with Luke right there in front of them.

"I am liking this plan!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Luke protested. "If you're going to plot something so cruel, at least have the decency not to do it in front of me," he said with a smile and a shake of his head, popping open his food container.

Nakari sniffed haughtily at him. "Spoilsport."

Anakin leaned in to whisper loudly to her behind Luke's back once they were seated. "Is this better?"

Luke jabbed an eating utensil at them, grinning. "You two are horrible. If I even had a grasp on telekinesis, I'd fling noodles at you." He grinned mischievously as he spoke, poking at his nerf nuggets.

Nakari grinned, unafraid. "I accept your challenge," she said as she set one of her noodles on the table. "Move the noodle; hit me with the deadly weapon."

Luke blinked, startled. "What? Here? Now? I wasn't serious...I couldn't even lift the two soggy vegetables I went after on Rodia."

She lifted a challenging eyebrow while Anakin looked on with great interest.

"Maybe you didn't have the right motivation," she said slyly, running a finger down his arm before she turned more serious. "I believe you can do this, Luke. It doesn't have to run a marathon, just...move it back toward the plate."

Luke shivered a little at her touch but shook his head, eyeing the noodle dubiously. "I don't know...we've been trying for months and I can't seem to move anything more than a little wobble," he started to say, but the look in her eyes had him sighing in defeat and casting a wary eye around them. "All right, fine, I'll try to move the noodle..." he muttered, closing his eyes and stretching out to the force. He cast away his insecure and negative emotions, focusing instead on the warm encouragement he could sense coming from both Nakari and Anakin as he stretched out towards the noodle.

Anakin waited with baited breath for his son to succeed as he knew Luke could. Anakin also made sure there weren't any prying eyes peeking while Luke was so focused.

As for Nakari, she kept a close watch on the noodle.

Luke found his calm center and let their encouragement wash over him as he felt the noodle in the Force, imagining the noodle scooting across the surface and willing it to happen, seeing the noddle slither towards Nakari in his mind's eye.

Anakin and Nakari saw it at the same time, and they threw wide grins at each other before Nakari clapped Luke into a brief, one-armed hug.

"You did it!" she exulted. "It moved!"

"That was very impressive," Anakin agreed.

Luke opened his eyes, shocked. "What?"

Sure enough, the noodle was next to her plate in an entirely new spot. He gapped at the noddle, disbelieving. "You didn't move it, did you?" he asked, skeptical that after all this time he finally moved something with the Force.

Nakari gave him an affronted look. "Of course not!" She socked his arm mildly. "I may tease, but I know where the line is, Luke!"

The significance of the moment slowly started to fall over Luke, and he stared at the noodle. "Incredible...I did it," he said, still in shock as his brain processed what he'd just done.

Anakin patted his shoulder proudly. "Yes you did. I'm proud of you, Son."

Luke perked up at the praise, beaming at his father and Nakari. "Thanks," he said sincerely. He felt their encouragement had made a huge difference, and now that he'd gotten around his block he was eager to progress in his telekinesis

* * *

Once they were finished with their meal they secured two rooms at a hotel and Anakin bid Luke and Nakari goodnight, telling Luke as a side note to be careful and behave.

Anakin also reminded Artoo to keep an eye on Luke and Nakari for him before he departed to his room three doors down.

Once he was settled in bed, Anakin realized just how tired he was. He bid Padmé a silent goodnight across the distance that separated them and slid into unconsciousness.

Nakari sat on the edge of one of the two beds, looking to Luke.

"I don't know much about this Force of yours, but after you two healing me and everything after, I'm a believer." She cocked her head curiously. "So, you really want to be a Jedi? What else can the Force do?"

Luke sighed and sat down on his own bed, pulling off his outer tunic and kicking off his boots. "Well..." he started, pulling out his lightsaber and setting it on the nightstand. "It can guide my actions with the lightsaber and tell me where to put the blade so I can redirect a blaster shot or I guess if I should ever need to, where to put the blade to block another lightsaber. I get...premonitions, you could say, sometimes in the form of a feeling, a sense of danger, a nudge to go one way instead of another, the sense to back off or avoid someone...sometimes I could have dreams that are...well...more than normal dreams. Anakin and I can have basic communications through the Force, sharing of feelings and sensations for communication instead of actual words. If I was in trouble, he would know. When I was...captured...he sensed it, but he was stuck with his own Imperial group to fight off and couldn't help. I've shared some of my memories with him. It's really difficult to do though, and very, very taxing, especially in the state I was in at the time."

Shuddering and not wanting to talk about such a dark subject, Luke directed his explanation away from that particular time in his life. "You already know about the healing and the telekinesis..." Luke shook his head. "There's a lot we can do with the Force. It...moves through us, binds us together—binds everything in the universe together—and when we're calm, we can hear or feel what it wants us to do. I controls us just as we can control it. But we also have to be careful, because not all of it is good."

Luke hesitated. "I...haven't been taught much about it...Anakin just mentioned it in passing, probably because it's a sensitive subject for him...but there are two sides to the Force; the dark side and the light. The light would be what Anakin and I use, while the dark would be what Vader uses. We have to avoid feelings of anger and hate, even fear, because they could lead us into that darkness, and we may never come out if we go too deep, if we fall. We could be seduced by the darkness as Obi-Wan would probably say. From the way Anakin's talked, you may not have even realized you delved into the dark side until it's too late..." Luke said, his eyes distant as he stared off into some unknown spot.

Nakari listened intently, also hearing some of his unspoken thoughts. She leaned forward toward him some.

"And...you fear that you could also walk that darker path?" she guessed gingerly, not wanting to upset him. However, she felt that he needed to talk about this, so she stoked the subject to life.

Once more, Luke hesitated. "I...I don't really know. I haven't had any experience with facing the dark side of the Force beyond sensing Vader's presence and seeing Anakin get rather furious a few times. I know it's possible, I mean...those feelings that can lead to the dark side, we all have them. I've been afraid before—I've been terrified before. I've been angry, though not nearly as angry as I've already seen Anakin a few times. I worry about what might happen one day if, like Anakin said, I don't realize what's happened, what I'm doing, until it's too late..."

Nakari hesitated also, but managed to plow on gingerly. "You've...ah, mentioned your father quite a few times in there..." Nakari studied his body language. "Has...has Anakin ever...used this dark power?"

Luke sighed softly. "Yes, he has, though only ever in situations where he's been under extreme emotional distress from what I've heard. When he found me in that Imperial Interrogation Room for one, or when he saw what they did to me...or when his mother died...that's all I know about."

Nakari shuddered, morbidly curious, but she wasn't sure Luke wanted to delve deeper into that, so she chose a different line of thought.

"You know, it's not a crime to experience emotion," she told him gently.

"Well, I'm sure about that...Anakin's  _lightly_ complained a few times about the Jedi Order not wanting the Jedi to feel anything, but to me it sounds more like...the Jedi are supposed to be able to  _control_  those emotions, so that they can avoid the dark side when temptation comes and keep their head in stressful situations. To be able to do what's right despite...personal cost that may result," Luke added quietly, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. "We're all sentient living beings—we can't just  _not_  feel."

Nakari smiled at him. "Exactly. And if you can hold on to that mentality, then I don't think you will have to worry much about becoming like Vader. You're a good person, Luke."

Nakari pursed her lips as another question came to mind.

"If I may ask, what were you and Anakin doing in the cockpit after I demanded his full name?"

Luke smiled softly at her comment, taking it to heart and storing it away for another day as he turned to face her. "Guess that's something I forgot to mention among the long list. He was teaching me how to shield myself from other Force Users, from Vader. To hide my emotions or my presence so they don't show up in the Force." He pursed his lips. "That reminds me of another ability I forgot to mention—pain suppression. Anakin taught me the basics to suppress pain, to numb it and draw strength from the Force if I need to. Needless to say, that's already come in handy before."

Nakari whistled, but the mention of pain and healing reminded her of something else Anakin had done.

"And the lightning Anakin created?" she wondered aloud. "I suppose that's a much more advanced technique...but I wonder at the odd color it was."

Luke shrugged. "I don't know—I'm still just a beginner. I don't think even Anakin knew he could do that. I guess sometimes things just...happen without really thinking about it. I saw an entire metal pan fold in on itself once when Anakin was angry, and he wasn't even aware he was doing it. I haven't had a moment like that myself so far...that I'm aware of."

Nakari nodded. "That does make sense."

She fell silent for a time, watching Luke as he rested upon the bed. Their talk on the  _Jewel_ returned to her, and she felt compelled to speak.

"Luke?" Her voice was quiet, and mildly earnest.

Luke turned his head to face her, still having yet to get under the covers. "Yes?"

"Thank you...for being there when I needed you...when I told you about my mother and all..." Nakari said with a soft smile.

Luke's expression grew serious and he propped himself up on his elbow. "Of course; whenever you need me."

She nodded, leaning forward to place a hand over one of his. "And anytime you need me, I'll be there."

Luke glanced down at her hand, turning his palm over so that he could tenderly hold her hand in his and lift it to his lips. "I wouldn't doubt it."

He felt sure that with Anakin and Nakari, he might just be able to navigate through the craziness of the galaxy.

Nakari's smile widened at his kiss, and she moved closer to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight."

Luke returned the kiss, placing his gently on her cheek. "Goodnight, Nakari," he murmured in response, squeezing her hand lightly before he allowed her to pull away, shifting under his covers.

* * *

Nakari stepped into the refresher to change and clean up before she returned to the bed in the dim light from her small lamp. As she pulled the sheets back, she happened to glance toward Luke, who was already fast asleep.

He was still facing her direction, and so she was afforded a view of his relaxed face. She allowed her gaze to linger on his visage, loving the way his lips parted just so. Nakari recalled with vivid detail how wonderful his soft mouth had felt against hers...and how he had teasingly trailed kisses up her jawline...his gentle fingertips caressing her cheeks, or how he loved to run his fingers through her dark curls...

Nakari shook herself when Luke shifted slightly in his slumber, a few locks of his baby-soft hair falling out of place.

Before she could stop herself, Nakari stepped close and reached out to the strands...but paused just shy of actually touching them, hesitant.

She saw he hadn't stirred at her proximity though, and so she lovingly tucked a few of the rogue hairs behind his ear.

Lastly, Nakari bent forward and placed a feather-light kiss to his exposed cheek. To her surprise, Luke turned his head and, still deeply asleep, met her mouth with the barest of caresses.

Nakari's heart fluttered intensely at the unconscious reaction, and pulled back. She crawled into her own bed with a luminous smile, shutting off the light and letting sleep claim her.


	15. A Startling Feeling

* * *

The trio of humans met in the morning at Anakin's door and headed back to the restaurant to meet Sakhet. They chose to leave Artoo behind, and it was a good thing too, because the speeder Sakhet directed them into only had room for the four. Sakhet explained that they were using food delivery to hide their actual activity.

She gave them all the information she could on the Givin woman and her habits. She also told them of Drusil's guards and their habits.

After their delivery, Sakhet turned to Luke. "Are you the one who helped the Kupohan ship your first trip here?"

Luke nodded. "Yes." She handed him a datachip, and Luke frowned. "What's this?"

"A list if emergency contacts for you to utilize if the need arises," Sakhet replied. "It's a thank you. My son was on that ship, and if you hadn't intervened, he wouldn't be alive today. Please, keep that list safe, and destroy it once you no longer need it."

"We will," Luke promised. "And thank you."

Sakhet nodded and they left the speeder together with her well-wishes and a farewell.

* * *

Anakin perused the stalls of various merchandise, keeping himself inconspicuous as he studied the area, especially the two guards standing at either end of the walkway with weapons clearly visible.

He stopped at a trinket cart, picking up a shiny object and turning it just so as if he was inspecting it. In reality he used it to get a better, less obvious read on the guards. They seemed bored by outward appearances, but Anakin knew they were completely alert. And indeed, anyone who veered too close to their side of things was watched like a bird of prey eyeing a potential meal. Anakin also noticed how not very many people were standing on the park-side of the walkway.

Anakin set the trinket down and moved to a food stall, where he purchased a snack. Strolling in a casual manner, Anakin wandered the walkway until he came to the wall where he could view the park. He spied Luke and Nakari on their chosen bench: the pair was to be in the park while Anakin checked things out from the upper avenue. He also saw what could have been Drusil's detail. Anakin leaned against the wall, popping food into his mouth lackadaisically every few seconds. His eyes didn't stay still, though, and he felt more than saw one guard approach him.

"You can't be here: this side of the pedway is restricted right now. Move along," he said gruffly.

"Oh." Anakin allowed a blush to touch his cheeks, and he nodded penitently. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

He removed himself from the restricted side and felt the two guards' eyes follow him the entire way until he was no longer a threat of any form. Anakin maintained his outer calm and casual demeanor until he had arrived at the café he Luke and Nakari had selected as a rendezvous point.

* * *

Luke and Nakari, appearances altered by facial putty and their costumes, had to avoid talking about anything outside of their cover so close were they to where the Givin woman was. Luke took note of every guard he could spot—six living and one security drone—and studied the Givin as inconspicuously as possible to commit her to memory. She seemed to be in a state of meditation, sitting complacently across from a pair of kids playing with a ball.

When said ball came too close to Drusil Bephorin—the Givin—the security droid darted forward and blew the ball into bits. Luke's lips thinned instinctively when he saw it, hearing the children wail in terror with broken hearts. The peace of the park officially shattered and people started to leave, Drusil yelling at her security for scaring the children so.

"Not so relaxing in this park. I think it best we leave," Nakari said, standing. Luke followed suit with a soft yes, and they made their way towards the rendezvous point, incinerating their disguises along the way.

Anakin, meanwhile, sat in a back corner booth with a drink in his hand, eyes on the door as he waited for the remainder of his party. The waitress was eager to take his order, but Anakin was adamant his friends would show.

Luke and Nakari kept their heads bowed low and hoods shading their face until they finally reached the restaurant. It took Nakari a moment to pick Anakin out of the crowd, though Luke spotted him almost instantly through the Force, guiding Nakari towards the back table that Anakin had taken residence at. Luke slid into a chair across from his father, Nakari taking the seat beside him. "Sorry we got delayed; we had to wait a while to use the incinerator when no one was around."

Anakin nodded, whispering to them when he caught sight of the waitress eagerly coming over.

"Order something to eat, I've been holding this table for a while now, and the waitress has been bugging me for the last thirty minutes.''

"Maybe she likes you," Luke teased with a wink.

Anakin pulled a face. "Force no...she's more than I can stand..."

As if to emphasize his point, a high-octave voice greeted them with an abundance of exuberance.

"Well hello there folks, we've been waiting a while for you now. Can I get your orders?"

Anakin, who'd had plenty of time to peruse the menu, ordered instantly, wanting to get rid of her as fast as possible.

Luke managed to constrain himself from laughing, ordering fairly quickly and waiting until the waitress was gone to snicker. He sobered once more, folding his hands on top of each other. "So...should we wait until the waitress comes back with our food to talk, or should we start now knowing she's going to keep finding an excuse to come over here anyway?"

All right...he was mostly serious.

Anakin threw Luke a sour look. "Let's get our food first; she'll give us more time after that."

Nakari nodded, leaning forward and lowering her voice. "I wanted to ask, since Luke didn't know, but that lightning you produced on Fex...why was it so oddly colored?"

Anakin grimaced. "That was an ability called Electric Judgement. It's usually green...but, ah..." Anakin tugged at his collar. "Well, Sith Lightning is blue or purple, depending on the intensity. So when I tapped into my anger and fear to get rid of those skullborers, I inadvertently used a mixture of light and dark power."

Luke looked down, glancing at Nakari to see how she would react. He had already grown accustomed to his father's darker tendencies, and made sure to learn from them instead of adopt them. He also hoped to help his father overcome those habits.

Still, they did bother Luke. He loved his father unconditionally, but when he tapped into those darker powers, it did make Luke uncomfortable and caused him to worry about Anakin. He sincerely hoped that at least that part of things wouldn't rub off on him. He didn't know if he'd be strong enough to resist those darker powers, and he didn't feel like tempting fate every day.

Nakari nodded. "Well, who wouldn't want to zap a few pests, huh?" She allowed a sly grin. "Though I think you probably could have lessened the voltage, tough-guy."

Anakin snorted into his drink, blushing as Nakari continued to lay it on.

"Cause I would never have guessed that your weakness was tiny purple creatures..."

"Who eat brains and drill through bones like its rice paper!" Anakin defended a little tartly, though he had a small grin playing at his lips.

Luke relaxed as Nakari deflected the conversation away from the uncomfortable topic, snickering as well. "You're not the one who had three on top of you," Luke said pointedly. "But I'll have to remember that for a later date. Maybe I'll have one of those dead ones Fayet hasn't cut into yet stuffed and give it to you for a lifeday present," Luke said with an unrepentant grin.

Anakin pointed his finger at Luke. "You do that and I'll paint your X-Wing hot pink and convince the Rogues to give me a hand keeping it that way."

Nakari laughed openly at them, shaking her head. Their food arrived then, and they all delved into their plates.

* * *

Luke couldn't count how many times the waitress checked on them, but they did managed to talk about the observed security detail between her visits. Artoo was going to meet them back at the hotel and provide them with scans that would show anything they'd missed visually and show what the rest of Drusil's schedule looked like. Hopefully there would be an opening somewhere for them to exploit.

Anakin was all too eager to leave the waitress behind, and after a falsely sweet thank you to her he led the group out and back to the hotel where they then crashed in Luke and Nakari's room.

Anakin sank into the first bed he could find with a groan. "I'm so glad Padmé isn't anything like that woman."

Luke chuckled, allowing himself to stretch out on his own bed. Instead of teasing his father, he got down to business.

"All right, Artoo," he told the droid in corner. "What have you got for us?"

The droid whistled, rolling up to the front of the group and displaying a series of maps, all marked with red dots that were guards and an orange dot that represented Drusil

Anakin sat up and studied the image before he pointed to the two dots representing the guards he'd noted.

"These two are openly watchful and I was asked to stay away from the railing on the park-side when I leaned against it." Anakin pursed his lips. "They didn't actively keep an eye on me until I reached a certain point in their security zone. They are going to be an issue if we don't take them out before getting Drusil out."

Luke shook his head. "I think the drone is more of a problem. You should have seen how fast it blew up a stray ball before it got anywhere near Drusil. If we get that drone down, they'll be in disarray. That drone scans all lifeforms in the area, acts as a guard, identifies any threats—they'll be relatively blind without it. And the chaos with a drone being shot out of the sky could benefit us, but I don't think we should snatch her from the park either. There are too many trees obscuring Nakari from clean shots." He whipped through several maps, pausing at one that caught his attention. "What about here?" he asked, pointing at a café.

He grinned, noticing something near the orange dot's position. "And look what we have here..." he murmured, pointing out a sewer system with an opening mere meters away from Drusil's usual seat.

Anakin thought over Luke's implied plan and nodded slowly.

"Artoo could take out the drone, if we upgrade him with a fancy new weapon." He turned to the droid. "How about an upgrade, Artoo?"

The droid whistled eagerly and Anakin smiled.

Luke grinned, pointing out more details. "She'll be here the day after tomorrow so we have plenty of time to work out details. It will be midmorning after the rush hour, so there won't be many people there. Plus Nakari will have clear shots."

Anakin looked to his companions with a mischievous grin. "So now that we've got that established...which of us is the lucky one to traverse the sewers?"

"Nakari gets a pass because she's our sniper and Artoo's needed for above ground," Luke said, casting his father a pointed look. "Guess where that puts us?"

Anakin grimaced. "Uhg...trudging through Force-knows what to save a stranger. She had better be worth it."

"If she can do all that she claims, she will be, but we can test that after we rescue her," Luke said, standing up and stretching. "At least Artoo didn't scan any more guards, so what we saw is all we have to worry about. I guess now all we do is work out the finer details and wait."

Anakin had to agree with Luke there. "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

They stayed up late that evening hashing out details and securing their plan. They then went over it several times to make sure everyone knew exactly what they were doing and when. Anakin oversaw Artoo's upgrade, glad to have a hands-on task and to spend a moment with his metallic friend.

Anakin sat with him now in the room Luke and Nakari shared while the two were out purchasing extra clothing for their upcoming rescue. He kept most of his attention on the droid before him, but when Artoo struck up conversation, Anakin lifted a brow at his opening comment. He glanced at the datapad since it was right by his face.

_Master Luke and Mistress Nakari seem to be getting rather close._

Anakin smiled. "They do, don't they?"

_And as his father, how do you feel about it?_  Artoo asked curiously.

Anakin paused in his work, giving his friend an odd look. "Well I'm happy that he has found someone he can grow to love. But mostly I'm glad she seems to love him back. If that wasn't the case, I'd be much less...supportive. I don't want his heart to get broken." Anakin frowned at Artoo. "Why do you ask?"

Artoo let out a soft tootle.  _Does their growing passion make you miss Mistress Padmé?_

Anakin felt a light turn on and he rested a grateful hand on Artoo's dome. His friend had picked up on that, and Anakin wasn't really surprised. Although he had thought he was hiding it better than that.

"You really know me well, don't you Artoo?" he asked before answering the question. "Yes, it makes me miss my wife. But then I always miss her. Even before I was brought to Luke."

Artoo twittered some more.  _I know you haven't shown Luke a holo of her because you don't have one on you, and her records are all but absent here in this time..._

Anakin tilted his head. "What are you getting at?"

_I have holos and a few recordings of Mistress Padmé,_  Artoo explained somewhat penitently.  _If you wish to view them, or let Luke see her, I would be glad to show them._

Anakin blinked in surprise, sitting back. "You do?" Then he laughed. "Who am I kidding? Of course you would, you sly thing."

Anakin pondered the offer for a moment. "I'd love to see her holo, but let's wait to show Luke until after the rescue. I don't want to distract him when he needs to focus."

_Very well,_  Artoo agreed before he leaned forward and projected an image of Padmé for Anakin to see.

Anakin felt his heart constrict, and he reached out a finger to touch her image, his gaze misting. He drank in her form, from the chocolate hair that was silk between his fingers to her determined gaze that had sent lesser men cringing away. He took in her luscious skin and he wished he could feel her in his arms. He wanted to have her beside him in bed, her head pillowed on his chest while she slept and he lay awake thanking his lucky stars.

Anakin couldn't stop the flow of tears as they slipped from his eyes.

"I miss her so much, Artoo..." he whispered, dropping his hand. "I'd already spent so long away from her, and now I don't know when I'll see her again."

Artoo shut off the image and bleeped apologetically.

Anakin shook his head. "Don't be sorry, I'm grateful for your gift." He looked down and added in a whisper, "I needed that."

They fell to a companionable silence for a moment before Anakin resumed his task, allowing his face to dry on its own.

* * *

"You know..." Luke mumbled quietly as Anakin and Luke crouched in the almost complete darkness of a particularly foul corner of the sewers, waiting desperately for Luke's comm unit to squawk to life and tell them to move. Some small creature in the distance thrashed and screamed before abruptly going silent, followed by a loud belch. "Remember when I said I don't ever want to go somewhere I fear I'll catch an incurable disease? I think I've gotten over that."

Anakin had to cover his laughter so it didn't echo loudly and give them away. "I should think so, all things considered."

Their first chirp suddenly came through the comm, signaling that Artoo and Nakari were both in place. The second chirp came close behind, signaling that their target, Drusil, had been sighted approaching the café. They waited for the third ping, their signal that Artoo was about to act and they needed to  _move_ , with Luke checking for the fifth time that his blaster was dialed up to its maximum power. He nodded to Anakin, and the pair stood, unconcerned about the security drone picking up their movements now that Artoo was moving—it would keep the drone from noticing Artoo's actions. Artoo, at the moment, would be revealing a small ion blaster installed by Anakin that would be fired at the security droid to disable it.

The third chirp came and the two Skywalkers moved in tandem, turning the corner on the left and closing in on the wide drainage grate that was located just off the curb of the café sidewalk. It sounded like Artoo had already hit his target because there was a sizzle and hiss of electric screams followed by the sound of a loud crash. Soon after was the screams of various panicked beings, which Luke added to by firing repeatedly at the edges of the grate until it fell away, leaving a hole down into the sewer they stood in.

"Drusil Bephorin!" Luke yelled at the top of his lungs, pulling out a glowlamp for their journey through the sewers. "I'm from the Alliance and we have your family! Please hurry! Down here!"

"Where is my family!" she called back as her face appeared over the edge, her voice sounding muffled.

"On the way to Omereth as you wished! We have to move quickly, please jump down!"

To Luke's relief, she did just so, dropping down into the muck without much hesitation after his statement, a pack slung across her shoulders.

"I do not normally follow strange humans into dark places, but considering the quick disposal of my security detail, the probability that you are who you claim to be is quite high," she responded.

Anakin let Luke and Drusil take the lead while he stayed in the rear. He knew it was only a matter of time before Drusil's remaining guards figured out what happened and followed them.

He listened as Luke gave Drusil an introduction via math, and he grimaced. Princess Leia had taught them all the proper way to greet a Givin if you wanted them to trust you. Anakin was impressed that Luke was able to rattle it off so well while on the run.

Luke was also well aware that they were pressed for time, and he rushed his words after Drusil had answered his question in an attempt to avoid having to answer a math question in return. "We need to move quickly through this sewer system to an exit where we have a speeder waiting. We'll take that to a docking platform in the next district where we have a ship ready to take you off-planet. The faster we move the better chance we have to escape before the Empire tries to shut down outgoing traffic."

He could sense the other guards were in the tunnel now with them, and he hurried through the muck of the sewer as fast as he could, none too keen to have to face an entire security detail of ISB agents. Stormtroopers were one thing, ISB agents...that was an entirely new playing field.

Drusil nodded to show she understood Luke's explanation, glancing several times at Anakin but still determined to finish greeting Luke.

"I will certainly move at my best speed, Luke Skywalker," she said, keeping pace with him with relative ease. "While we move, can you math something math math for me with something math?"

Of course, that's what Luke heard, not necessarily what she said.

"Uh, let me see. That would be...three?" Luke bluffed, praying that Threepio hadn't misinformed him about Givins asking non-Givins questions with the answer of three to save the other embarrassment of not knowing the answer.

She made a phlegmy sound that might have been laughter. "Excellent," she said, and then turned to Anakin to exchanged similar pleasantries with him while Luke charged ahead and led them through the dark maze of sewer tunnels.

Anakin, having met one or two Givin Jedi before, knew how to greet the woman, and so their exchange was a little more relaxed, though Anakin cut off his attention to her when the sounds of pursuit came from behind.

Anakin turned toward Luke. "Keep going, I'll follow while keeping our tail busy."

Luke cast him a slightly worried look before he complied and continued on. He wasn't worried about Anakin handling himself, he was fully confident that Anakin was more than capable—he was just still thinking of the fact that they had agreed to keep their status as Jedi under wraps and avoid revealing themselves as Jedi unless absolutely necessary. Luke had brought a blaster along with his lightsaber; Anakin just had his lightsaber.

He led Drusil further into the sewer system, Anakin lagging behind purposely to hold off any attackers but still keep up with the group. Drusil showered Luke with questions, causing him to have to cater to her inquiries as he tried to lead them through the dark tunnels on memory. He informed her of their other two companions, Nakari and Artoo, and let most of what she was saying go over his head until she said something about the probability of their sewer party being intercepted before they reached their rendezvous point being high. Luke found himself suddenly paying the Givin much more attention.

"How can you know that? You don't even know where we're going."

"I do not know for  _certain_ —I did say probability, not certainty. But I can make educated guesses as to our destination based on extant variables, and predict that our pursuit shall catch up to us prior to our exit unless they behave stupidly."

"Isn't that one of your extant variables?"

"The worst possible kind. As you may well know, unlike kinetics or time or distance, human stupidity is incalculable."

Luke took offense for about five whole seconds.

"Hey, I—well, yeah, I guess there's no arguing that. Let's see if we can increase our rate and reduce the probability of this confrontation you see."

"That would be wise," Drusil responded and, blessedly, she was silent after that, allowing Luke to concentrate on their route. They picked up their pace, the noise of their movements increasing as well and making them more likely to trip and get a face full of something unspeakable, but Luke felt he'd much rather risk the unspeakable than being shot in the back, even with Anakin providing cover.

However, amidst all the other factors Luke was trying to take into account, he forgot that there were other things dwelling in the sewer. He turned left, and a growl and a flash of teeth warned him—as well as a sharp spike of danger in the Force—just in time to keep his digits, but not leave him unscathed. Some creature with four legs sailed past him as he jerked backwards from its wide jaws, the lamp Luke had been using to produce some amount of light for them disappearing into said beast. The tips of his fingers went as well, judging by the sharp stab of pain he suddenly felt as they were plunged into utter darkness.

"Stay back!" Luke warned Drusil, a hand out to stop her as he pulled out his lightsaber to see. He was just able to spot the rather massive creature again before it attacked once more with a feral snarl, mouth full of teeth headed right for Luke's throat as Luke reacted on instinct and the Force alone.

Anakin had tuned out most of what Drusil said as well, keeping to the rear for the sake of covering their escape route. He had seen the look Luke had given him when he told his son to keep going.

But a Jedi was able to operate without his lightsaber as well as with it. For example, while Luke slowed on occasion to remember their path, this giving their pursuit a chance to catch up, Anakin used the Force to move larger obstacles into the path of the incoming Imperials.

A few curses sounded from the men pursuing them, and Anakin snickered. Once the men were at Anakin's blockade, he caused the lead man to slip.

Several colorful words sounded loudly up the tunnel and Anakin figured he had bought them precious seconds.

When the Jedi turned around, however, he nearly had a heart attack when some creature bit at Luke's hand and the light disappeared.

For a heart-stopping second Anakin thought Luke had lost a limb. But when the young man didn't scream in agony Anakin relaxed.

When the beast lunged at Luke, the youth swung his lightsaber, grazing off part of the creature's cheek and teeth. It howled in fear and darted away, unaccustomed to its meals fighting back. Knowing how close the ISB agents were, Luke lifted the lightsaber a little higher to act as their new source of light and wasted no time getting back on track.

"Come on! Follow the lightsaber. We're turning left."

Drusil, much to Luke's agitation, simply stood there. "There is no need to worry, Luke Skywalker. My vision is somewhat better than that of a human. I can see well enough to avoid obstacles."

A blaster bolt zipped by them, and Luke couldn't helped his sarcastic tone of voice. "I assume you saw that, then? Let's  _go_ ," he stressed, already moving forward. This time, Druisil followed.

Anakin spun when their tail started shooting at them. He shoved at them with the Force as Luke and Drusil ran ahead. He heard several startled splashes and a multitude of expletives sounded up the tunnel, as well as a surge of outrage.

Anakin snickered despite himself, but grimaced when he realized that the Imperials would only be more determined to catch them.

Anakin sped to catch up to Luke just as Drusil told him to take a turn he had gone by.

Luke, startled that he'd missed his turn,  _tried_  to skid to a halt. It was a very unwise move, as he slipped and fell unceremoniously right into something squishy. Forcing himself not to think about what was probably all over him, his injured hand burning, Luke got back to his feet and they made their way down the tunnel. Luke wasn't so worried about slipping and falling in this one, as all that was in its stone confines was the little rainfall from last night. Luke flipped off his lightsaber for the moment to further cover their escape and make it harder for the ISB to catch up. Up ahead, there was the faintest light coming from above; their escape out of the sewer.

Anakin stopped at the entrance to the tunnel they had used to get inside the sewers while Luke and Drusil made for the ladder.

Anakin saw their glowlamps draw ever closer, ready for action. He slipped into the shadows and used the Force to knock the light out of the hand of the first Imperial.

The man shouted in frustration and grabbed at his right-hand man's lamp. Anakin took the opportunity to knock out that lamp too, but the third man saw him and lifted his blaster.

"There they are! Stun them!"

Anakin Force-shoved them once more and put on a burst of speed just as Luke and Drusil reached the ladder.

"Hurry Luke!" Anakin shouted. "Get Drusil out!"

With that, Anakin stopped near the ladder, turned and prepared to use his lightsaber.

Had Luke not known himself that they would be vulnerable while climbing the ladder, he would have protested. "Climb," he told Drusil. Directing his voice towards the opening they were climbing for, he called for Nakari. "Nakari, some cover fire would be nice!"

Anakin blocked the first two sets of stun blasts as Drusil ascended the ladder, holding off more blasts while Luke tried climbing with an injured hand while calling to Nakari.

Nakari heard Luke's shout for help and, once Drusil was free of the sewer, Nakari dropped to her stomach, leaned into the man-hole and began picking off the Imperials Anakin was holding off.

She dropped them one, two, three in rapid succession, thanks to Anakin's help in distracting them.

She then reached down to help Luke.

Luke reached up with the hand not injured or covered in the unspeakable substance, grasping Nakari's hand and thankfully being pulled up out of the sewer in moments. He cleared the hole so his father could get through, wasting no time in peeling out of the formally white tunic now covered in the unspeakable. He was painfully aware he had nothing to hide his brand without that tunic, but he couldn't stand to be coated in the sludge any longer.

Anakin made certain the Imperials were really out so he didn't get shot in the back and then followed Luke. They raced for the speeder and crammed within, then took a circuitous route to get to the  _Desert Jewel_.

Even when they were on the Desert Jewel, however, they weren't out of the woods yet. Luke went right to the cockpit with Nakari and Anakin, strapping in and turning on the ship-wide intercom so Artoo and Drusil could also hear him.

"Artoo, start plotting our course out of here," he said, attention fully trained on the controls in front of him as he started the ship up. "It won't take them long to figure out they're chasing a dummy," he said, referring to the now empty speeder that was on a preprogrammed course curtesy of Artoo.

"They'll have a planet-wide alert for us as soon as they see our ploy, and I want to get out of this system before trouble arrives," Luke muttered as a side note before he suddenly became engaged in a…conversation with Drusil.

Anakin, meanwhile, let Luke and Drusil argue about the best route to take out of the system while he kept an eye on the scanners for signs of pursuit.

Drusil was convinced that despite the blockade being formed they should jump.

"Luke, we can make it if we go now." Anakin said softly.

Luke glanced at his father, realizing he was right. They could, even if he didn't necessarily like it. He sighed, tensing in anticipation as he pushed the  _Jewel_  as fast as she could go, which was a rather breathtaking speed, towards the blockade. "Get ready Artoo," he warned, eyes focused on his current task of getting them out alive. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of how now their entire trip to Omereth would be a nightmare to navigate through with the Imperials right on their tail. What they were doing would put the Jewel at the top of the list of ships the Imperials were supposed to keep an eye out for.

Nakari tensed in her seat as she waited for the jump. She threw an almost jealous glance at Luke and Anakin, who were always so cool and level-headed in the cockpit.

Finally the  _Desert Jewel_  jumped and she sat back with a relieved sigh

Luke promptly left the cockpit, and Nakari followed his form until he disappeared into the refresher, at which point she went the other direction.

As soon as Luke locked the door behind him, he stripped down, running the water on full power. He scrubbed rigorously, starting with the offending arm covered in the filth he didn't want to put a name to. He had to be gentle with that arm as well, though, as that was the one that had been injured by the creature in the sewer.

Luke washed himself of every smell and particle of filth, lingering just a little longer to let the water run over his muscles and wash away any tension. Once he'd stepped out of the shower and toweled off, he wrapped the towel around his waist, taking the time to treat the cuts and other small injuries that dotted his arm. Once he'd washed the filth away, it had been a relief to see his injury hadn't been anything serious or hindering. Still, he took some strong antibacterials just to be safe considering what those minor cuts and such had been covered in. He mentally kicked himself a few times for not thinking to grab clothes before he entered the refresher before he made his way to his bunk as fast as he could with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He couldn't quite run for risk of the towel slipping, and he blushed at the thought of such embarrassment.

* * *

"So," Nakari said once Luke was gone and the water had been running for a few minutes.

Anakin eyed her curiously, wondering at her odd form of address. Then he recalled the newcomer onboard, and he decided he couldn't blame her for being cautious around the Givin woman.

"You've got yourself quite the son there," Nakari said without looking up.

Anakin lifted a brow. "Yes. Yes I do."

Nakari finally met his eyes. "He's very likeable."

Anakin held her gaze. "That he is."

"Maybe even...lovable." She finished softly.

"So long as his heart remains unbroken."

There was a lot that passed between them in those simple words, with Nakari effectively asking permission to love his son, and Anakin giving it with a single condition.

Then Anakin reached over and rested a gentle hand on hers.

"You're quite the young woman yourself, I'm sure your father is proud of you," Anakin told her with a pointed look, and Nakari smiled.

That was when the refresher door opened, and they fell to silence once more.

* * *

Luke got dressed once more in a clean change of his Jedi-styled clothes, adjusting the collar to make  _sure_  that it covered his brand—only because Drusil was on board, as he was now relatively all right with the brand partially if not completely showing around Anakin and Nakari—before he left his bunk, running a hand through his damp hair as he approached the cockpit. Nakari looked up and smiled at him, taking in his fresh appearance.

"Bet that feels better."

"Unbelievably so," Luke admitted. His shower had been as much of a public service as a personal wish, as he was well aware he'd probably still reeked and he  _was_  covered in unspeakable sewer filth from when he'd fallen.

Anakin relinquished the pilot's seat to his son once he was back, sniffing theatrically as he has done after their jaunt on the Death Star.

"Yup, that smells far better." Anakin smiled deviously. "You and smelly wet places just don't get along, do you?"

Luke grimaced. "Let's not talk about it, and I might be able to forget about it in the next thousand years..."

Nakari, her interest acutely piqued, looked eagerly between the two Skywalker's. "What's this now?"

Anakin turned to her, his smile widening. "Well you see, Luke likes to take unexpected swims in..."

"No! Don't mention it," Luke said with a blush. "That one wasn't my fault, Leia led us down there! And technically I couldn't help this one either, we were being chased and we missed the turn and I tried to turn too fast, not my fault!"

Anakin laughed outright. "Sure, blame it on the damsels in distress..."

Nakari's eyes glittered with interest, loving how Anakin and Luke ribbed each other, yet there was a clear undercurrent of love.

Luke huffed. "Leia is  _far_  from a damsel in distress, and I didn't blame the last one on Drusil, I blamed it on the ISB. Big difference," Luke corrected. He sat down in the pilot's chair, shaking his head. "I just don't want to end up covered in...muck again."

However, their mirth died when, upon exiting hyperspace the first time, they were met with alarms and a warning of other ships in the area.

Luke turned to full attention as he took in the sight of several Imperial ships, including a heavy cruiser and a Star Destroyer. The images were a few minutes old, and the ships wouldn't see them for another few minutes. They could still scan the  _Desert Jewel_ , though.

"Calculate the jump for Nanthri, Artoo," Luke called instantly, flipping on the intercom and adding to Drusil, "Perhaps you can pick up some Imperial communication here and decrypt it for us while we wait?"

"If it's low-level communication, certainly. If you will scan the system for some of their communications while I set up my hardware, we will see what can be accomplished."

Luke blinked in surprise. "Your hardware is in that sack you brought with you?"

"Yes. A datapad I assembled myself with associated couplers for interfacing with most alien dataports. It is...unique."

Nakari's hand shot forward to shut off the intercom, shaking her head. "Well, aren't we special?"

Luke couldn't help it. He laughed. "We really should find something for her as a test. It'd be good to know we're not getting conned here."

As he spoke, Nakari tuned into the Imperial's communications, white noise filling the cockpit a few moments later with the Imperial communications. She flipped the intercom back on, and Drusil eagerly delved into her task. It only took a few seconds, not even a minute, and she was reporting.

"Success! The Empire has transmitted orders through their HoloNet originating from Denon. We missed the beginning of the transmission, so I must begin reading in midsentence:...small custom ship, inbound from Denon, search for three humans, one Givin, one droid, highest priority, report sighting immediately to ISB, bounty offered for capture, do not destroy. And what follows is simply an acknowledgement."

"Thanks, Drusil," Nakari said. "Please hold a moment." She flipped off the intercoms again, turning back to Luke.

"You know she could have just made that up, right?"

Luke was quiet for a few moments, eyes distant. "Yes, she could have...but she didn't."

Anakin seconded Luke's claim. "She's telling the truth."

Nakari glanced between the two of them. "Is this a Force thing?"

"Yes," Anakin answered simply.

Luke gave her a gentle smile, reaching over to turn on the intercom once again and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Artoo, can we jump? Let's go if you're ready."

_Jumping_ , the display that fed them Artoo's words said, and in the next moment they were safely in hyperspace.

Nakari sighed, unbuckling and rising from her seat. In another comical imitation of her father, Nakari said, "Pilot! Refreshment is in order! Fly responsibly in my absence!"

As she left she trailed a finger along his shoulder, and Luke grinned at her touch, unable to suppress the reaction as she disappeared out of the cockpit.

Anakin chuckled at the pair of them, taking Nakari's seat temporarily.

"I like her," Anakin said easily. "She keeps you on your toes."

Luke glanced at him, smile widening. "Oh, and you don't do that enough?" he asked teasingly.

"Nope," Anakin declared readily, smile still in place. "Besides, it's different with Nakari."

Luke stared at him, surprised. "Oh? And how's that?"

Anakin turned a semi-incredulous look upon his son. Clearly Luke needed to be brought up to speed.

He reached across the space and laid a half-serious hand on Luke's arm.

"Son, its time you realized that when a woman mocks you—especially in good fun—you don't argue with her." Anakin sat back with a wide grin. "Just agree with her and let her have her fun, and life will be good."

"I don't argue with her, I just tease right back. I save the arguing for you," Luke said innocently, ruining the innocent expression with a wink.

Anakin laughed. "Smart mouthed kid..." he grouched mockingly.

"I wonder who I get it from," Luke retorted, tapping a finger against his chin thoughtfully for a final effect.

"Artoo," Anakin stated firmly. "It's gotta be Artoo, you've been around him for too long."

From the hallway came several raspberries and indignant chirps, and Anakin threw his head back to laugh.

"You are worse than me sometimes Artoo!" he chortled. "Of course he wouldn't get it from  _me_!"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I got it from you; unless you're trying to tell me Artoo is my  _real_ father," Luke said with a grin.

"All right, what am I missing?" Nakari asked as she returned to the cockpit.

"Artoo's my real father," Luke said seriously, somehow miraculously keeping himself from grinning.

Nakari lifted her brow, but before she could speak they dropped out if hyperspace again...and she let out a startled gasp.

Luke—who had felt a warning in the Force just as they dropped into realspace—banked tightly to the starboard side and accelerated, his brain registering the cruiser and about twenty small fighters coming at them from the port side. Only five fighters on the edge of the formation were close enough to engage if they wanted to, which they apparently did, very much so. Blaster fire was immediately sailing past the ship, and the other fighters were preparing to try and catch up. He flipped on the deflector shields, pushing the ship to go faster as the first volley of shots flew right past them.

"Pirates," Luke stated when he realized the small fleet group wasn't Imperial or Alliance. "They probably think our ship is slick and carrying something valuable. When they realize we're traveling without goods..."

"They'll take the ship and sell us into slavery or ransom us to my father," Nakari finished.

"Or give us to the empire, if they discover the bounty on our heads," Luke mumbled.

"I like that thing you did where you made the ship go faster. You should do it again."

"I'll consider it," Luke replied. He didn't want to pull so far away the pirates were tempted to use missiles—lasers against the shields were one thing, missiles on the other hand...

"Artoo, how long until you can take us to hyperspace?" he called.

_Forty-five seconds...mark_ , Artoo replied.

"Okay, take us as soon as you can: don't wait for my signal," Luke replied, minimizing the  _Jewel_  as a target while he spoke.

Anakin looked to Nakari, who had yet to be seated. "Nakari, strap in!" Turning to Luke, he pointed to the scanner. "There's only a few engaging us at the moment, but the other fighters are starting to join the fray."

"I know," Luke told him, glancing at Nakari in concern. He could tell by how tense she was that she'd been in few if any firefights, her comfort zone being on the ground with her slug thrower.

Thankfully, according to the scanners, the fighters tailing them were all models that wouldn't match the speed of the  _Desert Jewel_.

"Forty-five seconds is a long time when you're being shot at," Nakari commented.

"I think we'll be fine," Luke assured her. No sooner had he said that did a shot hit the starboard wing. The shields prevented damage, but it was still enough to put them off of their current vector. Luke managed to put them right back on course, but Nakari's panic still spiked.

"That's  _not_  okay Luke! What are you waiting for? Go faster!" Nakari stated, her voice higher pitched now.

"The shields are still fine, most of their shots are missing us," Luke replied evenly. He mentally cursed when another shot hit and threw them off momentarily again, this time with the shields dipping noticeably.

"It's the ones that are hitting us that I'm worried about!"

"Every time I try to reassure you we get nailed, so I'll just fly, okay?" Luke retorted, keeping his tone calm despite the situation.

She didn't get a chance to retort, as the pirates chose that moment to contact them. "Unidentified ship. Surrender for inspection and we guarantee your personal safety. Continue to flee and you will be destroyed."

Nakari snarled, taking out her frustration on the speaker. "Unidentified hole, please shut it and inspect yourself. Continue to talk and you will be ignored."

Luke didn't know whether to laugh or make a strangled sound of exasperation.

Anakin allowed his hands to fly over the controls, and he rerouted unnecessary power from other systems to the shields to prolong their life.

"I've managed to gain us ten percent on the shields," he informed Luke.

When Nakari continued to tense and her fear mounted steadily, he turned around and placed a hand on hers where it rested white-knuckled against the hand grip.

"We'll be fine, Nakari, Luke can handle this," he reassured her.

Nakari turned worried eyes on him, and swallowed, but didn't argue. Anakin spun back around to assist Luke.

Luke, however, was more focused on the fact that after Nakari's exclamation, three of the fighters released their heat seeking missiles, something he hadn't been prepared for. A ship blown to fragments wouldn't be helpful to the pirates. Maybe they were trigger happy or they'd had a rough day. Either way, Luke had to outmaneuver their missiles now; something he'd wanted to avoid

Anakin saw the missiles too, and looked to Luke. "We purchased phosphorus flares, right? Use a few of the flares to throw off the torpedoes."

The flares were their only option. "I plan on it," Luke told him, already getting into position. He had to time the release of the flares perfectly, or else they would either damage their own ship because he released too late or miss the missiles entirely because he released too soon, and the missiles would still be on them. Probably to Nakari's great panic, Luke closed his eyes, reaching into the Force with relative ease. He could feel the worry coming from Drusil and Nakari, the calm confidence coming from his father, the five closest pirates, and the six missiles. He adjusted the  _Jewel's_  course in response to the pirates' position and fire, waiting for the right moment to send the flares. When he felt that moment come, he opened his eyes simply to check that his finger truly was over the right button before he pressed. The flares deployed, attracted the heat seekers, and explosions rocked the space behind them, the cannon fire from the ships streaking past them as the pirates launched a new batch of missiles.

"Are we okay? Did you get them all?" Nakari asked anxiously.

"I got the first six, but six more are inbound."

"Do we have enough flares for that?"

"I think we have enough, but we won't need them."

"Why not?" she asked incredulously, as if questioning his sanity. Luke turned to shoot her a grin.

"Because it's been forty-five seconds now."

As he spoke, the stars streaked past as Artoo jumped right on schedule, and Luke felt himself relax once more. Nakari had a little more difficulty relaxing, though she eventually had enough control of herself to open her eyes and look at him again. "I'm sorry for yelling. You two obviously knew what you were doing, and I wasn't helping."

Luke waved it off. "Don't worry about it," he said. "People tend to yell in combat. It's high stress."

Nakari managed to unclench her stiff hands from the hand rests, and she grimaced as Anakin dismissed himself from the cockpit to check on Artoo and Drusil.

She gingerly rubbed her hands together, trying to ease their discomfort, but her left hand especially ached again. She recalled that it was that hand that had been attacked by those skullborers.

She had thought that her aches were gone, but maybe her prolonged death-grip on the seat had agitated a lasting strain of injury. She didn't really know, but she did want it to stop aching, and while her right fingers did their best, it wasn't enough to get her to relax any more.

Sure, the battle was over, but she was still a little shaky from it.

Luke, noticing her discomfort, spoke up. "Are you all right?" he asked, hand hovering just out of reach of her own in a silent offer of support or to give anything else she may need.

Nakari didn't hear him at first, and then when his voice registered, she gave a miniscule jump.

"Hm?" she hummed softly. Then his words sank in. "Oh, I'm just trying to get my hand to stop hurting, and my nerves to stop crawling." She shuddered. "I'm not used to space battle. This ship was designed to run before it fought."

Nakari shrugged self-consciously while frowning at her offending limb. "I don't know."

Luke unstrapped from his seat, kneeling down in front of her and gently taking her hand in his own. "May I see?" he asked, tenderly holding her hand in his own and reaching for the Force. This healing technique was still relatively uncharted territory for him, but he figured if he could heal tendons and sinew, he could dispel an ache.

Nakari gave Luke her hand without question this time, letting him do whatever he was planning. As his eyes fell half-lidded, she found herself focusing on his mouth, but she didn't interrupt him.

Carefully, Luke located the ache within her hand and focused on driving the pain away, willing the Force to heal the pain within her hand as he manipulated it similarly to how Anakin had shown him. He kept an eye on Nakari's pain in the Force as well, pleased when he finally saw the pain starting to fade away.

Nakari sighed as she felt the discomfort fade, and she closed her eyes briefly.

"That feels better," she murmured. Opening her eyes, Nakari gave him a soft smile. "I'm a little embarrassed at how I freaked out, and more than a little impressed with you keeping your cool."

Luke shrugged, pulling himself from the eddies of the Force. "It's a normal reaction. I've just been in a lot of high stress situations by now, and I've received enough training I know how to find a calm center through the Force," he said with a small shrug, her hand still clasped in his own.

Still eyeing his lips discreetly, and looking for an opening, Nakari's lips tugged into a mischievous smirk. He had just unknowingly provided one.

She used her free hand and trailed a finger slowly up his arm and then down his jawline.

"So, can you keep calm under  _all_  situations?" she asked with twinkling eyes.

Shivers of pleasure ran up his arm and down his spine, his gaze suddenly locked on Nakari's.

"Now that's not fair," he told her, retaliating by reaching up to gently caress his fingers against her cheek and down her throat.

"Oh, I think it is..." Nakari dipped her head forward and planted a sensual kiss to his lips before she pulled away, her smirk widening.

Luke arched an eyebrow at her, newly aroused by the teasing kiss. "Oh really? Well, two can play at this game..."

Leaning forward, Luke pressed a slow, caressing kiss to Nakari's lips, lingering for quite some time before he let his mouth roam, blazing a sensual trail along her jaw towards the hollow of her throat.

Nakari shuddered at his touch and she sucked in an uneven breath.

"Okay..." Nakari breathed. "I fold..."

He chuckled low in his throat, pulling away to try and avoid his current kiss escalating into something more. Still, he brushed his lips against her cheek, fingers reaching up to twine in her hair as he spoke softly in her ear. "I like that thing you did a few seconds ago where you kissed me. I think you should do it again."

Nakari laughed once and turned her head toward him. She caressed his chin once more and then tilted her head, her lips hovering just above his.

There she paused, teasing him again even as a smile played at her mouth again.

"Is this good enough?" she whispered in return.

Not about to be shown up, Luke ran his hand that was still buried in her curls down the back of her neck. his other hand barely brushed down her throat, trailing a line all the way down to her waist in a gentle touch, slipping his hand down to the small of her back and sliding up her spine to bring her a little closer, glad he was on his knees so that he wasn't straining himself. He mirrored her smile with his own sly smirk, lips barely touching hers for a moment, breath tickling her lips. "Why don't you tell me? Is it enough?"

Nakari laughed softly, but his caresses were too much for her any longer, and so she relented, placing her lips fully to his.

Luke leaned into the kiss with a victorious smirk, cupping the back of her neck in his hand so he could pull her closer to him as his lips moved in sync with her own, losing himself entirely in the moment.

Nakari felt something within her bloom, something she had been trying to figure out for a while now. When they had first kissed she hadn't quite known what it was she felt for Luke.

Now, however, and after their time and experiences together, Nakari understood it much better. She hadn't been lying to Anakin when she had said Luke was lovable.

She was steadily falling in love with Luke Skywalker, and she only feared one thing: if he felt the same for her.

In the passion of this fuller discovery, Nakari wanted more, and she wanted to be closer to Luke. Scooting out of her seat, she gently pushed back against him so she could kneel with him.

Luke took in a sharp breath, his grasp on Nakari tightening as he pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips against her own and splaying his hand against her back. For the second time, Luke pulled her onto his lap, except this time she did not tense and pull away. Luke threaded his fingers through her hair, the silken curls falling over his fingers as he kissed her with a fervor that matched her own. Of course, these sensations were heightened for him with the fact that he could sense her mounting feelings of passion, as well as her longing for  _more_.

He was all too happy to deliver.

Nakari drew him closer still, her heart pounding in tandem with his. She quivered, and she wanted to let him know...

Nakari didn't want to break from the kiss yet, though, so she decided to try another way.

Taking her growing love for him, Nakari imagined it passing from her to him like the process of osmosis, and praying it worked.

Luke had been happily drowning in the sensation of Nakari, breathing her in as he pressed himself too her in response to her own advances.

A small gasp escaped him when, unexpectedly, he felt this rush of love swell up inside of nakari and rush towards him, setting his senses and emotions on fire while his heart and mind reeled, processing what she'd just wordlessly told him. His lips pressed a little more hungrily against her own, breathing uneven and heartbeat erratic.

* * *

Anakin was having a difficult time focusing on his conversation with Artoo and Drusil about the likelihood of them encountering more trouble on their route.

Finally, when he sensed that things were escalating quickly, Anakin closed his eyes with a small breath.

Excusing himself politely from their discussion, Anakin stood, making his way toward the cockpit.

* * *

Something tickled at the back of Luke's mind, but he pushed it away the first few times until he heard the thud of footsteps outside of the cockpit. Startled and albeit a little mortified when he realized his father was about to walk in on them, Luke reared back.

"Anakin," he said quickly, already drawing Nakari to her feet with him.

Nakari, flustered from the sudden end of their moment, tried to reestablish her equilibrium enough to be presentable. She ended up having to sit down and by the time the door opened, she was trying to hide her flushed face.

Anakin entered the cockpit, careful to keep his expression calm. Luke was standing by one console while Nakari looked like she needed a little fresh air.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Nakari coughed and stood carefully.

"I'm going to grab some caf," she said before she squeezed past the elder Skywalker.

Once she was gone, Anakin quietly took the copilot's seat, waiting to see if Luke chose to sit as well.

Luke was still rather flustered himself, and he was all too aware of his father's eyes on him. Still, despite the fact his flight instinct was trying desperately to kick in, Luke lowered himself into the pilot's seat, trying to maintain a semblance of calm. He felt an odd mixture of euphoria and wariness, and he couldn't help but notice he almost felt like a child who'd had their hand in the cookie jar, pulling it out just as the adult turned the corner yet somehow knowing the parent still  _knew_. he forced his thoughts to turn away from the fiery kiss he'd just shared with Nakari, doing his best to dissipate his flushed appearance.

Anakin said nothing for a time, knowing Luke was trying to recover. He sensed something...different about Luke. Something that hadn't been there before, yet Luke also seemed troubled.

Deciding that Luke had taken Anakin's silent lesson to heart, he asked a different question.

"Are you all right?" His voice was soft, inviting. Yet, if Luke chose not to talk about it, Anakin would drop the subject.

What Anakin said had been the last thing Luke was expecting. Still, once he got his bearings he processed Anakin's soft spoken question and wrestled with an answer, his feelings in chaos as he tried to make sense of things again. As bliss-inducing Nakari's reveal had been in the moment, Luke no longer knew how he felt about it. Maybe a little scared? Terrified? Nervous? Worried? Stressed? Caught off guard? Unsure? All around not ready?

Happy, excited, relieved, or euphoric? His feelings were a mess, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I...I don't know yet..." Luke admitted. "I might have to get back to you about that when I figure out myself," Luke said, his wariness and emotional turmoil evident in his voice. He winced; he needed to get a grip on himself.

Anakin frowned at his son, somewhat concerned. Luke was an emotional mess, and it worried him.

"Did something happen?" he pressed gingerly, not wanting to intrude, but he also had to be sure Luke wasn't  _actually_  hurt.

The question caused Luke's cheeks to flare as the memory came back to him and he had to clear his throat. "Ah...yeah just...I don't know how to react yet," Luke admitted.

Comprehension dawned upon him and Anakin nodded, returning his gaze to the view outside the cockpit. After another long moment in which Luke tried to get himself together, Anakin reached a steadying hand to his son's arm.

"When I can't make sense of something, and I'm far too agitated to clear my mind and meditate," he offered quietly, "I find it soothing to simply sit and let my mind work itself out. It also helps when I gaze at the stars or the mottled lines of hyperspace."

He shrugged. "That's why I'm usually in the cockpit, or at least a room with a viewport."

Luke gave his father a grateful expression. There was no way he was going to be able to calm down with how much was running through his head, though Anakin had a point. Watching hyperspace go by always seemed to help. Maybe Luke could at least start to sort through his confusing emotions. Part of him feared that now Nakari might be awaiting a response, or for him to make the first verbal move, and that was a terrifying thought. Was he even ready for that? Was he sure that was how he felt? Did he even have the courage to say it and put it out there, or would words fail him every time he tried?

With great effort, he pushed the thoughts aside. He could think about that after he sorted out his feelings from the moment itself. Everything had been so wrapped up in passion Luke hardly had time to process it. Now, however, he did have the time, and the silent support and readily available advice and experience of his father should he need it—as awkward as that might feel at first.

* * *

Nakari sat alone at the table in the galley area. Her cheeks were still flush and she was struggling to come to grips with what had just happened.

She had professed her newly realized love for Luke, and though she wasn't entirely sure if it had worked, his increased take on her lips had suggested it had.

And while she didn't regret the confession, she did feel vulnerable and horribly exposed. She trusted Luke, and Anakin, but...what were they talking about, if anything?

Luke at least had his father readily available to talk such things over with. Nakari, as usual it seemed, was left floundering all alone to find her center.

Nakari was staring blankly into her mug, watching as the tiny white clouds of mixture moved along the surface. Thus when a soft beep sounded next to the table, she jumped, nearly knocking over the drink.

Artoo stood there, having somehow snuck up on her. He now warbled apologetically.

Nakari glanced at the datapad that was rigged to his front for translation purposes.

"That's okay," Nakari assured the droid. "Did you need anything?"

Artoo swiveled his photoreceptor in the direction of the cockpit, and then turned back to her.

_I was going to ask you the same thing_. Artoo replied.

Nakari blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Artoo rocked slightly.  _Yes. You seem troubled, Mistress Nakari._

Nakari frowned a little, thinking that she now knew why Luke and Anakin treated the droid like family. This little bucket of parts seemed to have more of a heart than most of the living people she had known.

Nakari smiled softly and patted his dome, then sighed. "I don't know. I...well, I kissed Luke again. But unlike last time...I tried to tell him how I feel about him." Nakari ended with a self-conscious shrug. "I don't really know how it went, and now I'm all exposed and alone."

Artoo tootled softly.  _You are not alone. And I'm sure Master Luke was just taken by surprise._

Nakari pursed her lips. "I guess so. I mean, I did kind of ambush him with it in the midst of our make-out session."

Artoo made a sound that might have passed as laughter.  _In my experience, human men need longer to compute things than human women._

Nakari stared at the droid, unable to quite believe he'd just said that. Then, grateful for the tension breaker, Nakari threw her head back and laughed.

Then, because she needed it, she found she couldn't stop laughing. She had to take several uneven gulps of air and wipe tears of mirth from her eyes before she managed some semblance of control again.

* * *

Anakin heard Nakari laughing and lifted an interested brow, but chose to leave her to her own devices, closing his eyes and letting the peace of space soothe him.

Luke, meanwhile, was staring out the viewport without really seeing what lie beyond. Unconsciously, he smiled when he heard Nakari laugh, the sound soothing while he struggled with himself internally. He'd come to some conclusions, though he was far from decisive as to what to do.

For one, he was overjoyed by Nakari's unspoken declaration. Secondly, he was relieved that he wasn't the only one with his feelings growing in strength.

He was scared, however, to put himself out there, even with everything that had happened. Those few little words held a lot of weight to them, and Luke wanted to be absolutely sure that he was clear with how he felt, and that he truly did feel what he was claiming before he made that commitment.

Still, what terrified him was the thought that he felt cursed to lose everyone he cared about. He was afraid to let Nakari in lest something happen to her after he allowed himself to take that step. It would be just his luck—to finally commit just for her to be permanently yanked out of his life. He shivered at the thought of losing someone else, pained.

Lastly, Luke was afraid of putting Nakari in danger. Anakin had already pointed out that with their growing feelings Luke would have to be the one to protect Nakari from people like Vader and the Emperor. Luke's feelings for her would make Nakari a prime target for the two Sith, and Luke wasn't sure if he was willing to put her in that sort of danger before he was even capable of protecting her from it.

Was he ready for this? Was he ready to return her feelings, to state out loud what she'd only sent in emotions so that it was out in the open between them?

He truly, honestly did not know.


	16. It's Complicated

Nakari returned to the cockpit after a time, still grinning softly. She settled behind Anakin and gazed out the viewport.

"You know, I really like your droid," she said to both Skywalkers. "He is definitely a keeper."

Luke pulled himself from his daze, leaving the rest of his jumbled emotions for later evaluation as he gave her a slight smile and a nod. "Yes, he's definitely the best droid in the galaxy."

"If you ever need a new home for him, I'm open to having him," Nakari said.

Anakin shook his head adamantly. "Never. Sorry, but Artoo is family, and you don't sell family."

Nakari felt a twinge of unease, but she understood. "I can agree with that."

Luke chuckled. "I think us Skywalkers are the only ones who can handle Artoo in a mood anyhow. The little droid can be a handful when he wants to be."

Nakari chuckled. "He fits right in with you two then," she teased.

Luke's smile grew. "Oh, we're not that bad." He unstrapped from the pilot's seat, standing up. "I could really use a caf while we're still in hyperspace. I'll be right back," he told them, navigating his way out of the cockpit towards the small kitchenette.

* * *

Anakin glanced towards Luke as his son left the cockpit. He spied Nakari eyeing him too, but Anakin chose not to comment.

"So you worked with Artoo in your time, then?" Nakari asked curiously, turning back around.

"Yes," Anakin replied, smiling. "He is the most reliable friend I've ever had aside from Obi-Wan, I..."

Anakin broke off as something tickled his awareness.

"Are you..." Nakari began, but Anakin spun back to the controls in the co-pilot's seat as his danger sense flared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke—who'd been in the process of masking his caf failure with a plethora of creame and sugar—suddenly heard a shrill alarm from the cockpit and an explosion of dismay from Artoo. The ship lurched, and Luke spilled piping hot caf all over himself the same time Nakari shouted. "Luke, get back here! We're in trouble!"

Luke slapped at his tunic and paints in an attempt to get rid of some of his mess as he dashed back to the cockpit, only to see a variety of red lights and the darkness of realspace.

Anakin was already flipping switches. "We've been pulled out of hyperspace."

"How?" Nakari demanded.

Anakin pointed to the readout. "By an Imperial Interdictor."

As soon as the words passed Anakin's lips, Luke was in the pilot's seat. "Shields up and arm everything we have—and strap in. Artoo, where are we?"

_Daalang system_ , the droid said promptly.

"Okay, I need a way out of here. We can't go back because of the pirates. If we keep going on the route we already chose, we'll probably run into more Imperial resistance. Is there another lane out of this system?"

_Yes, trade route to Kupoh._

Perfect—they still had the list of Kupohans who would help them should they ask with them, and the Kupohans were superficially cooperative with the Empire, so there wouldn't be an Imperial fleet parked in the system.

"All right, I need you to prepare us to jump for Kupoh and tell me which gravity projector on that interdictor is blocking our path to it right now."

"Wait, are you suggesting we attack the Interdictor by ourselves?" Nakari asked, voice rising again.

"It's either that or let them catch us. I don't think they'll respond to a polite request to stand down. And this is one of the old models; we should go before they have time to get reinforcements here. Right now it's unescorted and only has twenty-four fighters."

" _Only_  twenty-four? We're one ship with a couple of blasters and a few missiles!"

"That's all we need. And the TIE fighter pilots might be on lunch break or something, so we should be clear for a minute or two. We have speed and surprise on our side."

Before anyone could argue, Luke pointed the nose down toward the interdictor and accelerated to a breathtaking full attack speed that was much faster than Luke's X-Wing.

Anakin armed their weapons like Luke asked, then signaled readiness. "Give them hell, Son."

The Interdictor's batteries swung up and began to fire from quad laser canons. However, it was just for show as most of them were not in the proper field of fire. The first squad of TIEs flew out of the cockpit, and Nakari had a brief panic attack.

"Let's get out of here! This is insane!"

"It's only insane if you don't have a plan. I think of this as risky." he turned his attention elsewhere. "Artoo, which gravity projector should I target?"

_Its port side, our starboard._

"Both of them?"

_Yes._

"That complicates things."

Nakari shot Luke a look. "What, and they weren't complicated before? That cruiser has to be shielded."

Anakin pursed his lips. "It is, but it's also one of the older Immobilizer models. The Empire's been using them against the Alliance in raids. And while they have a varied collection of twelve shields, we can take out the particle shield generators for the port side. That's when we go after the gravity projectors with whatever we've got left."

Nakari gaped. "While dodging TIE fighters  _and_ quad lasers? Do you even hear yourself?"

Anakin felt Luke spin the ship away from what he assumed were the enemy fighters, and then shrugged. "I never said it would be easy, but we can do this."

Nakari shook her head. "No, let's just get to the edge of the Interdiction field and run for it!" She turned hopefully to Luke.

Luke, however, had already thought about that. If he hadn't been in the back making a caf, they might have had that opportunity, but since he hadn't been in the cockpit they had lost the precious seconds they would have needed to do that. He shook his head. "No, they sucked us in too close. The TIEs are already on us."

Nakari turned her head and saw the vast assortment of death headed their way, jerking in her seat with an exclamation of, "Gah!" once she saw Luke's point that it truly was too late for that.

Luke wove through the first six TIEs, successfully avoiding their fire and head on collisions. He winged another with their laser cannons, causing it to careen and take out a second one with it. Twenty-two fighters left. As he flew with the TIEs, Luke's mind further assessed their situation with the Interdictor. Their lone ship couldn't weaken the shields enough to punch through with their laser cannons, but if they timed it right with their special weapon from Rodia, they might just stand a chance. He'd theorized the possibility of taking out certain classes of Star Destroyers with Wedge after his one simulation right before he officially joined the Rebel Alliance, and it looked like he was about to be putting those theories to the test. Had they not been so desperate, he wouldn't have tried it, but he was  _not_  about to let the Interdictor take them now. Plunging into the Force, Luke slipped into his non-thinking state of awareness, anticipation, and reaction, sliding the  _Desert Jewel_ into an attack vector that minimized the ships profile to the Interdictor's gunners and led them straight to the portside shield generators.

To Luke's relief, they were slightly faster than standard TIEs, though the TIEs were also coming at them in a pincer formation with a volley of sloppy but thick shots. They didn't care about hitting the Interdictor, trusting the shields to ward off their stray bolts. Thankfully, the  _Jewel_  handled well, only taking a couple of hits that reduced the shields to seventy percent, as Anakin promptly informed him. Luke was rather glad that the shields had the chance to recharge fully before they'd been pulled out of hyperspace.

"Artoo, light up their particle shield generator for me on the targeting holo," Luke commanded, and the target popped up almost instantly as a small rectangle. He assigned two of the six concussion missiles to the shield, also locating his target in the Force. If that shield didn't come down with this hit, everything else he needed to do would be useless.

Spinning and juking with every maneuver that came to mind, Luke waited for that ideal moment, taking two more hits from the TIE fighters before launching the missiles. The heavy fire from the cruiser shifted to the missiles, which allowed him more breathing room to avoid the fire from the incoming TIEs. He pulled the nose of the  _Jewel_ starboard, diving past the shield generators shortly after the missiles hit and sending them right towards the hangar that the TIE fighters were coming out of underneath the ship. Not even thinking, and unable to  _physically_  see what was underneath the ship, Luke squeezed the blaster trigger and let the  _Jewel's_  blue death rain down on the TIEs that were coming out, catching two that had been emerging instantly and feeling a twinge of triumph when those two took out two more that had been chasing the  _Jewel_  since they'd arrived. Twenty left.

The concussion missiles hit one after another about that time, the first one weakening the shield and the second one penetrating and destroying it. Still, another hit took their shields down to fifty percent, and Luke briefly hid them from anyone's line of sight as he pulled the  _Jewel_  up to skate underneath the cruiser, just a meter above the shields to make it impossible for the TIEs above the cruiser to track them. He was planning to come up over the opposite side and take a shot at the newly vulnerable gravity projectors. He didn't hold the course though, knowing that the TIEs would expect him to come up in a direct line from where he'd dissipated. He drifted aft to reappear on the back starboard corner, keeping an eye on the three pursuing TIEs even though he knew they couldn't get a lock on the  _Jewel_  at the moment. They still took a few shots to make it look like they were trying, but the bolts dissipated against the Interdictor's shields. He couldn't help but notice that a few more TIEs launched out of the hangar, knowing that soon they would be all over the  _Jewel_.

He cleared the starboard edge and climbed up with green bolts zipping past their position the TIEs topside had thought he would emerge. Some of the trailing fighters, however, saw where the  _Jewel_  had emerged and banked to intercept. To their astounding, once thought non-existent luck, one of the banking TIEs banked right into another TIE and they both erupted into flames. Eighteen left. Luke continued to hug the cruiser's structure to make the firing difficult for the cruiser's cannons, and as soon as he cleared the bridge he targeted the twin bulges of the port gravity projectors and sent two concussion missiles towards each of them; it wouldn't exactly see them free yet, as those that were left would still keep their hyperdrive from engaging with enough time to redirect the starboard projectors. They needed a kill shot, and he knew just what that kill shot was going to be. Luke's dilemma, however, was that it might just kill them as well; but he didn't have time to think it over again. He had to take the shot now. He couldn't expect to get another pass with only fifty percent of the shields remaining and TIEs coming up and forming now that the surprise of the attack had worn off. The remaining eighteen would significantly deplete the shields before he came around for a second pass at the shot.

So, praying that he wasn't making a mistake, Luke armed and released the Utheel Rockcrusher Compact Seismic Charge, letting it fall towards the rearmost gravity projector at the  _Jewel's_  trajectory upon release. It would detonate on the proximity trigger, which Luke's finger was already sitting and waiting on.

Nakari, who was sitting stiff as a board in her seat and holding the hand rests with enough of a grip to have dented durasteel, saw Luke let the specially designed detonator drop and she sucked in a breath.

"Uh-oh..." she muttered, and tightened her grip even more on the seat. Her left hand began to hurt again, and she hissed quietly, trying not to distract Luke. She didn't understand why it kept acting up if Luke was able to heal it, but that was the least of her concerns right now.

Luke was pushing for open space with all that the  _Jewel_  had, but they were still being pursued by the TIE fighters. Luke stole a quick glance Nakari's way, and he as certain face was a pale as it had ever been. But then he had to return to his piloting, and she was glad to let him, because in that moment the charge he'd dropped entered the open, unshielded wound of the gravity projector well, and detonated.

The Interdictor disintegrated from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave also demolished every TIE fighter in its path. Nakari heard Anakin say something about shields only being at twenty percent, and Nakari thought she was going to faint.

"Artoo, we're clear to jump now!" Luke called, voice strained as the final TIE that was destroyed by the massive shockwave also scored a hit on the starboard engine, taking it out completely.

Nakari shook in her seat, but managed to utter one word, her voice conveying true fear. "Luke..."

Luke felt his own spike of fear shoot through him, unable to distract himself from the rapidly approaching death behind them. Without the sublight engine, they would never outrun the shockwave. Luke heard Nakari cry out his name in terror, which triggered an instinctual response to turn and grasp her hand within his own, his attention turned to her as he started to apologize for getting them killed—

At the same time that Artoo bleeped in triumph and flipped on the hyperdrive, shooting them forward in a white blur to leave behind the puzzle of wreckage for Imperial latecomers and also leaving behind the deadly shockwave Luke had been sure was about to claim them.

Anakin sighed and sat back in relief, while Nakari took in one fact.

"We... we made it?" she stammered at first before pumping her free hand in the air with a 'Wooo!' and then socking Luke in the shoulder. "Three kinds of dragon dump, Luke; I don't ever want to do that again!" She shuddered. "I hate space battles, you hear? All I can do is sit here and clench and pucker and hope I don't die!"

Anakin laughed openly while Luke blushed slightly.

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry."

Nakari thumped him a second time, but not as hard. "Stars, Luke, charging that cruiser was insane! We should be dead!"

Luke shrugged, knowing she was right. Still, coming out of the battle still alive had him feeling something that was two parts relief, one part euphoria, and one part smug. "It worked."

Realizing she couldn't second guess him, she said, "Yeah, but...yeah." She grinned. "Okay, that was some pretty good piloting. Maybe even legendary."

"Don't tell your dad."

She laughed. "I won't."

Anakin laughed some more, shaking his head. "That was some impressive flying, Luke. I'm going to have to start flying to keep up with you."

Luke laughed as well, the euphoria starting to take precedence. "I don't know, I think I like being called the better pilot right now," he said with a wink, finally relaxing back into his seat.

Nakari patted Luke on the shoulder. "Hey, any flying that keeps us alive is excellent in my book."

Luke chuckled. "With this mission, you need a special kind of piloting it appears, so...Skywalker flying." He glanced back towards the lounge area of the ship where Drusil probably was. "Someone should go check on Drusil."

Anakin grinned. "I nominate you."

Luke sighed, shooting Anakin a look, as he unstrapped. "Fine, but if something happens again, no yelling at me because I wasn't in the pilot seat at the time," he warned them, already headed for the lounge area. He stopped just outside the door when Artoo wheeled up to them, crouching down and wrapping his arms around the little droid.

"You are the best droid in the galaxy, okay?" Luke told Artoo passionately. "But don't tell Threepio or I'll have to deal with his passive-aggressive complaints for the next ten years. Thanks for the save."

Artoo burbled happily, and Luke stood up, taking in the sight of Drusil sitting with her spine much more rigid than normal. "Are you all right?" Luke asked her.

"I am recovering from glandular excitement, thank you for asking," she told him. Luke blinked, completely thrown off and suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Well, I...I beg your pardon? Is this a bad time?" he managed to stutter out.

"I am told it is a biological phenomenon not unlike the aftereffects of adrenaline in humans."

"Oh, OH!  _That_  kind of excitement," Luke said in relief. "Good. No, I mean—I'm sorry I worried you. Er...we're safe for the moment, anyway...en-route to Kupoh," he finished awkwardly.

Nakari and Anakin, sitting in the cockpit, shared a look in the same moment Luke asked his awkward question.

Unable to reign in their amusement, they simultaneously threw their heads back and laughed. Nakari laughed so hard she had to grab at her sides, while Anakin was having trouble breathing.

Luke blushed when he heard Nakari and Anakin's laughter, but forced himself not to shout an indignant reply down the hall, focusing on Drusil instead as she spoke.

"We should have perished. Mathematically we had almost no chance of survival once we attacked. How did you accomplish this?"

Luke shrugged. "Artoo got us out of there."

"The droid did his job adequately," Drusil said, to which Artoo bleeped indignantly before she continued on, "but I speak of the piloting prior to that. Are you a Jedi in fact, Luke Skywalker?"

Luke snorted, an old insecurity he hadn't realized was still there rearing its head. "No, not even close. I've only just started to learn, I'm nowhere near earning that title yet."

"You refuse the title yet dress yourself in the trappings. You carry a lightsaber. And you used the Force to aid in the piloting of the ship, correct?"

"Yes," Luke responded evenly. "But dressing like a Jedi and waving around a lightsaber while using the Force on occasion doesn't make you one."

Drusil, apparently, didn't care so much about that anymore because she plunged back into her musings.

"Astounding. I have never thought of it before, having no occasion to do so, but the Force must be a fulcrum variable. Yes, I must give this more thought..."

Luke blinked, thrown off by the rapid change of topic. "Sorry—a fulcrum variable?"

"A variable around which improbabilities can be turned into probabilities, or vice versa. The impossible becomes the possible—at which point one might as well not even do the math. But of course I can't help myself in the regard."

Relieved that she had dropped her questioning of his connections to the Jedi, he shook his head and got right to his point. "Listen, since you appear to enjoy it, could you maybe think about the likelihood of us making it to the surface of Kupoh without running into any more Interdictors—or other Imperial contact? If you think its improbable, we should abort now and see if we can reach somewhere else, because we can't make another escape like that with an engine gone and nothing to shoot but laser cannons."

Drusil's strange mouth widened in what Luke suspected might be joy as she grabbed her datapad. "A task! Excellent! You have my thanks. I will report soon." With that, her face turned downwards, and Luke realized he'd just been dismissed. Artoo whistled and nudged Luke's leg, and he absentmindedly patted the droid's head.

"Yeah, I know Artoo, you go ahead and do that, it might be wise," he said, watching the droid warble and plug into the ship once more. "I'm going to try for that drink again...and hopefully not wear it this time."

Nakari spied Luke heading for the galley and followed a few moments later, leaning against the counter beside him with an unrepentant grin.

"Hey, I think after that battle, I'm still recovering from glandular excitement..."

Luke grimaced. "I'm sorry, that's just..." he waved a hand in the air, as if trying to shoo something away. "It caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting that of all things. And I'm sorry, but that's the first thing that pops to mind; no one says glandular excitement, what was I supposed to think?"

Nakari chuckled openly, shoving him playfully. "I love it when you get flustered; you're so cute like that."

Luke blushed at being called cute, casting his eyes down to the second cup of caf. "I hate it when you do that..." he said with a small smile.

Nakari continued chuckling. "I have to use my advantage while I can. You're an ace pilot, yet you get all shy whenever someone gives you a compliment."

Luke glanced back up at her briefly, his expression shy and a small smile on his face as he finished his caf. "Maybe you just have a knack for leaving me without any words to describe how you make me feel," he replied quietly, pressing the cup of caf into her hand before he grabbed a simple bottle of water for himself and ducked out of the room, leaving her with a caf complete with a heart pattern he'd cheated and used the Force to manipulate. Thank the Force he'd finally gotten past his first obstacle with manipulating objects with the Force, or he wouldn't have been able to do it.

Nakari stared in utter shock at the little design made of the little cloud of foam atop the caf. Her heart stopped for a full beat as she gazed with misting eyes at the tiny heart that was still, miraculously, visible.

Nakari managed a single, shaky, breathy chuckle before she released the mug with one hand and ran tender fingertips over the design.

She smiled warmly, having to take a seat at the table, where she simply stared at the now-fading heart.

* * *

Anakin looked up at Luke as he entered the cockpit once more and he waited until his son was comfortable before he spoke seriously, but softly.

"You were wrong, my boy."

Caught off guard for the thousandth time today, Luke stared at his father, shyness over the small moment from a few moments ago gone. Instead of immediately getting defensive as most children would when their parents told them they were wrong, Luke was rather curious—it would help if he even knew what Anakin was talking about. "Wrong about what?" he asked, confusion furrowing his brow.

Anakin lifted a brow at him. "You told Drusil you're not a Jedi. You were wrong."

Understanding flickered across his features, and he looked down, already knowing what was coming. Still, he tried to explain himself. "I just feel like I shouldn't call myself that yet. I've only been training for a few months. If I call myself a Jedi they'll expect me to do all these things I just can't do yet..."

Anakin reached over and gently rested a hand upon Luke's forearm to halt his explanation.

"And the galaxy doesn't expect that of me?" He questioned pointedly. Anakin shook his head. "People hear my name, or rather my title—which I never cared for by the way—and expect great things. I am assumed to be some invincible being when in reality I'm just a man still trying to find his place in then galaxy."

Anakin shifted self-consciously. "In many ways, I am still that frightened and lost nine-year-old Qui Gon found and dragged before the Council. Many in the Order see me as a ticking time bomb, and they're just waiting for me to go off."

He sighed, placing more pressure to Luke's arm. "Luke, it takes more than a title to be a Jedi. It's not just skills and training." The elder Skywalker tapped the younger's temple. "It's a mindset. You have that. True you're training isn't complete, and you've not been formally knighted, but it does not make you any less a Jedi."

Luke nodded, but though he did listen to his father's council, it was going to take a while to get into that kind of mindset.

Anakin wasn't quite finished. "Please stop doubting yourself Luke. It pains me every time you do," Anakin said earnestly. "You have so much potential to be the Jedi I could never be."

Luke ducked his head, chastised. "I'm sorry, I try not to I'm just..." he floundered for words for a moment. "I'm afraid to fail you...or someone else I care for..."

Anakin twisted one corner of his mouth down. "Luke, you won't fail."

He glanced back toward the rear of the ship. "You know, everyone can see it but you. You are surrounded right now by those who support you and believe in you. You are the only one who doesn't do that."

Anakin paused before he went on quietly. "Is there a deeper reason for your lack of confidence?"

"I don't know," Luke said honestly, searching for a batter answer. "Maybe it's the pressure to be all these things that everyone wants me to be, or just all the losses I've had making me afraid to lose someone else because I'm incapable of protecting them..." he struggled. He didn't know why the lack of self-confidence, and he wanted to know just as much as Anakin did. But when he looked, he had far more insecurities than he'd expected.

Anakin studied Luke, watching as his son fidgeted. He tried to think of what Obi-Wan would say at this point.

Finally he went with what felt right. "Luke, no one is perfect. And even with years of training, Jedi Masters make mistakes, too. I've seen it time and time again. I think..." Anakin faltered, feeling like a hypocrite. "I think it's your fear of loss holding you back. You get that from me, I'm afraid. Your mother had the strength of character to do what was necessary no matter what."

Anakin had a thought and went on. "You know, you're much more level-headed than I am. That's your mother's influence."

Luke processed his father's words, turning them over in his mind. "I try not to think about it, but just because I don't think about it doesn't mean it's not there. And there are so few people left that I keep close now…and during war it's hard not to wonder each time if it's going to be the last time I see someone alive..." he snorted, shaking his head. "Then again, with the state the galaxy is in, I wouldn't have to be directly involved in the war to worry about losing another loved one."

Anakin nodded, feeling suddenly inspired. "Do you remember me telling you about the battle of Geonosis? Where your mother was knocked out of the gunship transport?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"And I was panicking about it, but Obi-Wan urged me to keep a level head and think of what Padmé would do? That was the only time I confessed to my master that I loved Padmé. He told me only that I should come to my senses, and warned me that I'd be expelled from the Jedi Order." Anakin clenched his free hand into a fist. "I obeyed him; I came to my senses... But I also felt like I had just abandoned a huge part of who I was...all so I could be a Jedi in their eyes. I am an emotional person, and that is a fundamental part of me. When I had to ignore that part, I felt...dirty, and less than whole. I felt incomplete."

Anakin reached over with his free hand and turned Luke's face toward him. "Luke, I don't want you to become  _that_  kind of Jedi. Don't become the unfeeling, closed off Jedi I am expected to be by my time's Jedi Order. Be a new, better kind of Jedi. Don't let your fear of harm by your association stop you from chasing your dreams. Ever."

Anakin threw a look toward the galley, where they could both still sense Nakari who was lingering in the simple, yet profound moment she and Luke had just shared.

"For example, if you find love, grab it and don't ever let go," Anakin whispered so only Luke could hear, feeling a few fervent tears slip past his control. "Many of the Jedi in my day feel that attachments are dangerous and make one weak. I can promise," he returned his fiery gaze to Luke's, trying to drive his point home, "I  _promise_  it is a strength and a boon. My love for Padmé, and hers for me, are what have kept me going in the Clone Wars, and all other struggles. It's our love that gives me strength in my darkest moments. Without my marriage to Padmé...I really, truly don't believe I'd still be able to be a Jedi. Padmé gives me a special strength and will, she gives me courage that the single, cut- off Jedi will never know. She gives me insights to better handle situations that call for a more subtle, loving approach."

Anakin paused for a breath of air. "Even the greatest Jedi Masters I know are hollow, because while they have power, knowledge, and skills, they lack the essential connection all mortal beings need. Their insight can only go so far. Their own denial of their base needs limits them. They are so set in their ways that they are unable to adapt."

Anakin realized he was squeezing Luke's chin and he grimaced, releasing him with a soft caresses to make sure he'd not left a bruise.

"Don't be like them," Anakin murmured. "Be like you."

Here he tapped Luke's heart gently. "This timeframe doesn't need another cut off self-righteous Jedi. It needs Jedi like you. People who aren't afraid to feel, to actually live. The Jedi of my day always thought themselves as helpful. Well, how effective can we truly be if we can't empathize with others? We are incapable of matters of the heart because we deny ourselves to use the organ for more than pumping blood."

Anakin took a deep breath. "Luke, just be yourself. Who cares what they," he gestured broadly to the galaxy outside the viewport, "think? They aren't living your life, experiencing your feelings and such. And it's because you know how to feel and accept those feelings as necessary and utterly  _right_  that you will be the greatest Jedi this galaxy has ever known."

Anakin again glanced toward the rear of the ship. "Don't let the fear of Nakari getting hurt stop you from loving her, Son. I can see that you do, and I'm not trying to pressure you. It's wise and a very good thing that you are taking your time to really figure your heart out. But, if you find that the only reason you can't move forward with her is because of that fear, then  _that_  is wrong."

Anakin smiled weakly, his tears increasing as his loneliness finally broke free. "If you find that your day is dull and lonely without seeing the smile of the woman you love, or hearing her laugh, or if you feel cold and empty with just not being able to caress her soft face, to feel her hair slip through your fingers like the finest silks in the galaxy, when her voice is the only one you crave each day like the air you breath to live..." Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. "That's when you know you truly love her."

Luke's heart ached both from the sensed truth in Anakin's words and the emotional pain his father was obviously currently in as well. Wordlessly, Luke got out of his pilot's seat and wrapped Anakin into a bone-crushing embrace only a son could give. He cleared his throat so that he could speak over the emotion clogging his throat and warping his voice. "I'm sorry that you're apart from Mother..." Luke said, knowing the pain that was filling Anakin's heart from the separation.

Anakin accepted Luke's embrace readily, returning it, needful.

"It's...not your fault." He had been about to say it was okay, but in truth it wasn't; not really.

Anakin clung to Luke, and while he didn't sob, nor did he attempt to dry his eyes. Seeing Luke and Nakari together...

Anakin sighed softly. He was glad Luke had someone to love, but it was also a constant reminder of his separation from Padmé.

And it hurt, more than he had ever cared to admit before, because he didn't want Luke to feel guilty and hold back so his father felt better.

"Luke," Anakin pulled back enough to search his son's face, suddenly afraid his fear was a truth. "You're not holding back because of me are you?"

Luke shook his head adamantly. "No, no it has nothing to do with you. I'm just trying to figure out my own feelings before I do anything. And I don't know if I'm even ready for that committing step yet, either."

Anakin breathed easier, wiping at his face. "Okay. I'm sorry. It just...I had to ask."

A memory struck him then and Anakin abruptly smiled. He opened the door and poked his head out of the cockpit.

"Artoo come here!" he shouted

A whistle answered him and soon Artoo was there, and Anakin shut the door.

Luke was eyeing him oddly, and Anakin gestured for him to be seated. Turning to Artoo, Anakin patted his dome.

"It's time to show Luke what we talked about before."

Artoo chirruped excitedly, and began sifting through his memory banks. Anakin lifted his gaze to Luke.

"We have a gift for you. Two, actually," Anakin said softly, nodding at Artoo. The droid leaned forward some and projected Padmé's image again for Luke to see.

"Meet your mother, Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker," Anakin said reverently, watching his son.

Shocked, Luke simply stared for a few moments, slowly getting down onto his knees so he could come up close to the image. A flood of indiscernible emotions washed through him, and Luke raised a shaking hand towards the holoprojection, fingers tracing the edges of the image like he was in a daze. His eyes drank in the soft, regal features, the natural beauty of the woman before him as his heart imprinted her image to his very being. Tears welled up in his eyes, which Luke found he could not tear away from the image of his mother. To him, it was a sacred sight, and he didn't want it to go away. Not for the first time, his heart ached to know the woman in front of him, the woman he would never know...his mother.

"She's beautiful..." Luke managed to say. Something tugged at the back of his mind as he reverently studied Padme, but he pushed it aside. All he cared about right now was imprinting Padme's image to his very heart and soul, never to be taken away.

Anakin smiled warmly at Luke's reaction.

"My first words to her were to ask if she was an angel," he reminisced. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

"I can see why," Luke murmured, unable to tear his gaze away. Everything outside of that cockpit momentarily melted away as he stared at the image. It was really, truly her. He sat back on his haunches, simply staring in silence, mind starting to imagine what his life would have been like had his mother survived beyond Luke's birth.

Anakin motioned to Artoo, and the little droid switched the image to a holo recording of Padmé and Anakin.

It was just a quiet moment between them, and while Anakin was surprised Artoo would record it, he was now glad the droid had done so.

_"Ani?" Padme asked as she came onto the veranda. "Why don't you come inside and eat?"_

_Anakin turned around with a playful smirk on his face. "Did you cook it?"_

_Padmé huffed, but there was a smile on her face too, though she was fighting not to show it._

_"Keep asking questions like that and I may stop feeding you," she returned coolly._

_Anakin laughed softly. "I only ask to preserve my health."_

_Padmé swung about with an indignant gasp, and she flew up to him to punch him in the bicep. Anakin laughed, turning away from the blow, but the teasing light never left his gaze._

_"I think that tickled Milady..." he told her with a wide grin._

_Padmé thinned her lips and smacked him again, and when she began to pummel him with more demonstrations of her ability Anakin finally folded._

_"All right, all right!" He laughed. "I surrender!"_

_Padmé smirked, moving to get him once more but Anakin caught her hand and tugged her close, wrapping his arms about her waist._

_"You are so fun to get riled up," Anakin murmured, kissing her on the lips._

Anakin stopped Artoo, not knowing how much of that night the droid had caught on his recording. Either way, Luke didn't want to see his parents' activities the remainder of that evening after the meal.

He had almost forgotten just how wonderful her voice was, and as he closed his eyes he could remember that night with crystal clarity and a fond smile.

Luke didn't speak, partially so he wouldn't interrupt Anakin's reminiscence, and partially because he didn't quite have words. Her voice had been musical, just as angelic as his father had said she was. Her smile, her laugh...

Luke locked every memory away in his heart, never wanting to forget what he'd seen. It was all he had of his mother, and he would treasure it until his dying day.

Anakin sighed happily, and then placed a gentle hand on Artoo's dome.

"Thanks Artoo."

_Dooep!_  Artoo replied, turning to leave again. Anakin watched him go and then gazed at his son, but instead of barging in on the other's moment, Anakin waited for Luke to come to him when he was ready.

Luke allowed the happiness to linger, avoiding the darker thoughts for quite some time. Finally, Luke found himself speaking, eyes trained on the floor below him. "I wish I'd known her."

Anakin felt a pang for Luke, for the sorrow and loneliness in his voice.

"She lives in your heart, you know. Just like Ben."

Luke slowly stood up, reverently putting everything he'd seen of his mother away in his heart. He gave his father a brief nod, slowly gathering himself back to his normal mood. "I know."

Anakin briefly touched Luke's hand.

"Don't forget what I said earlier, Luke," he said quietly, sincerely. "I meant every word of it."

He smiled. "And I said it all out of love. I love you, Son."

Luke managed to catch his father's hand, giving it a brief, tight squeeze in response. "I love you too, Father. No matter what happens," Luke said, not entirely sure why he'd tacked that last statement on.

* * *

Nakari still sat in her seat at the table, lost in thought. The little gift from Luke had touched her deeply, and she had spent the last several minutes dreaming of possibilities if they came to live a life together.

She was completely happy with the scenes her mind and heart had conjured up. Still...she didn't want to admit to Luke any of those things yet for fear of scaring him off.

She had lost all track of time—gladly—and she never noticed that she forgot to drink her caf.

* * *

A few hours later, Luke was ready to revert to realspace, strapped into the pilot's seat and about ready to be back on solid ground, even with how much he loved flying. "We're coming up on Kupoh," he said over the intercom so everyone could hear him.

Nakari was also ready to stretch her legs, and she made it to the co-pilot's seat swiftly.

"Hey, look at that!" She beamed. "No Imperial ships to harass us this time!"

"Don't jinx us!" Luke warned the same time a flood of inquiries of who they were and what they were doing at Kupoh assaulted them. Luke sighed. "Great...they sure are inquisitive. Can you try to find someone on Sahket's list that could help us?" Luke asked, wearily taking up position to dispel the flood of nosy Kupohans.

Nakari had forgotten all about the list, and she nodded, delving into the resource eagerly.

"There is someone in..." Nakari paused to check the name, "Tonekh. His name is Azzur Nessin."

She plugged in more key commands on her datapad, bringing up more information. "Okay, it looks like he is the founder and head of Nessin Courier and Cargo. He's got facilities scattered about Kupoh but the headquarters matches the location Sakhet gave us."

Luke scowled and turned off the communications so that he could respond to Nakari. "It sounds like he'll have a shipyard, and a ship making repairs won't cause much suspicion. He might be our guy."

Nakari nodded. "If he's willing to cooperate." She typed in the comm codes and nodded to Luke. "He's all yours, Pilot!" She said in a perfect imitation of her father.

Luke groaned, but didn't argue, making the call without much fuss. He went through the exchange Sahket had told them to say, and soon had the large Kupohan's permission to land. Because of the nosiness of the Kupohans and their ultra-sensitive hearing, not a word was spoken about the Alliance, but they didn't need to speak of the Alliance to get help from the Kupohan, thankfully. Luke leaned back and eyed the atmosphere of Kupoh critically. he wasn't looking forward to navigating Kupoh's famously hard winds with only one sublight engine, but they had to if they wanted to make it to the surface for repairs.

Nakari smirked when, upon Luke asking Artoo to compute an arrival time with a single sublight engine, Drusil piped up before the droid could whistle a response.

"Three hours and forty-three minutes, twelve seconds give or take a few minutes depending on the point at which you take manual control of the ship."

Luke shared a look with his companions and managed a polite thank you.

Nakari grinned. "Well, you did ask."

Luke rubbed his eyes tiredly. Four hours struggling against the fierce winds...this was going to be a nightmare. Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a long sigh.

"I'll tell you what I want," he finally commented, opening his eyes again to focus on the daunting task in front of him.

"You mean besides another engine?" Nakari asked in amusement.

"Yeah, besides that. Before the Empire interrupted, I was in the galley trying to make a caf...I could really use it now for these four hours..." he muttered.

Nakari and Anakin snickered together as Nakari pointedly looked to Luke's shirt.

"That first cup looks great on you, Luke!" She grinned unrepentantly as Anakin continued to chuckle. "That's some seriously forward-thinking fashion you're wearing."

"Oh, come on-"

She cut him off.

"Not everyone can make their spills look like art. Did you use the Force to get that pattern right there?"

Luke rolled his eyes and stood up, shaking his head. "Guess I'll go change while I'm at it..."

Nakari dropped the tease for a moment and got serious. "Luke? We used up most of the money upgrading the Jewel."

Luke nodded. "Good thing too, they came in handy."

Nakari lifted a brow. "I know, but how are we going to pay for the repairs on Kupoh?"

Anakin spoke up. "He'd probably trade in favors or we could do a job for him, something he needs that we can get for him kind of thing."

Nakari pursed her lips. "I suppose. At least we don't have to pan-handle. We've got enough credits left over to cover food and lodging, but that's about it."

Luke rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, staring at the spot Azzur had been a few moments ago on their communications panel. "If he won't take an alternative to money, we'll be in trouble. We don't have anything near what we need for that sublight engine. And we can't trust him not to sell us out to the Empire the moment he receives a better offer from them. It's not just him we can't trust, but this entire system. Information is like a currency here, and right now the Empire is offering plenty of credits for information on our whereabouts. You can bet people will be asking us questions, at least those who've already noted there are four life-forms onboard. That alone labels us as an interesting party. No matter what anyone says, we can't be one hundred percent sure whose side anyone is on. Still, we have no choice but to attempt to complete the mission. Can't go back to the fleet until we do."

Nakari pursed her lips. "We need to think of something of value we could trade."

Anakin glanced back toward the passenger cabin where Drusil was located. "We will need to keep her hidden, guys."

At their strange looks, he realized he only offered half a thought. "Sorry, I meant Drusil: she can't be seen in the open. I'll walk with her when we have a hotel, help her stay concealed. As for a trade, let's see what he wants, because the only two things of enough value to offset what this will cost are Alliance secrets and the  _Jewel_  itself. Option one is inexcusable, and option two leaves us stranded until we find a better ship, which we won't. That leaves us with the need to pull a trump card. So, what's our ace?"

Nakari pursed her lips. "I have one, but it's only if he won't give us any other options." She held up a hand. "Please don't ask yet. Trust me, if it comes to that, you will know."

Luke pursed his lips, brow furrowed. "Maybe we can see if Drusil has any information we can use to trade if we need to; information about the Imperials."

As if she'd heard them, the Givin spoke up. "I could avail myself of the information in this system. If our host wishes it, I could raid a data cache and rifle through its contents in exchange for an engine. I am confident I can slice my way to an accommodation."

Nakari looked doubtful. "You'd be willing to do that?"

"Of course. Anything to help me on my way to my family," Drusil said earnestly.

"I believe her," Anakin said softly. "And Luke, you said it yourself that information here is currency."

Luke nodded. "So it's settled then? Try for a favor, if he doesn't take that then Drusil will offer what she knows, and if all else fails Nakari has her trump card."

"Sounds good." Nakari agreed. "Fly us in, Pilot!"

Anakin glanced at Luke. "While we're on planet, we could work on more Jedi abilities. We can't spar, because that would draw unwanted attention, but there are other things we can do quietly."

Luke nodded. He was sure he was going to be exhausted by the time they landed, but he would always make time for some Jedi lessons. "I'm game for that." He glanced at the controls. "Anakin, can you fly us in until I finish getting changed?"

"Sure, try not to spill anymore caf on you this time; I hear there's lots of turbulence in the atmosphere." Anakin teased, eliciting another bout of laughter from Nakari.

Luke scowled. "Yeah, right, thanks," he said with a shake of his head as he turned to make his way to make himself a caf and  _then_  get changed, just so he wouldn't run the risk of spilling caf all over a clean shirt again.

* * *

Their arrival at the building Nessin had directed them to land in was blessedly uneventful. Anakin followed Luke and Nakari down the ramp after giving Drusil instructions to wait on the ship. Nessin was all polite business while they were out among the workers, but Anakin wasn't fooled in the slightest. This man wasn't happy to see them.

And indeed, as soon as they were in his office, the man's friendly mask vanished into a sneer.

"Alright, who are you and did you bring the Empire with you?" he demanded angrily. "Because I don't want any trouble."

Luke sighed. "Sahket sent us; she said if we were in trouble we could come here. You don't have to worry about the Empire for at least a few days."

Azzur made a rude noise. "She's got no faith in me. The only thing we have in common is a hatred of the Empire. Next time I see her I'll give her what she's got coming."

Nakari lifted an unimpressed brow. "Can you help us with an engine repair?"

"Depends. It takes money to do that." Nessin looked to them. "How will you pay?"

Nakari shifted. "Well we don't have enough credits to pay like that..."

Nessin looked between them incredulously. "Well then why in space are you  _wasting_  my  _time_?"

Nakari planted her hands on her hips, ready to let him have it when Drusil stepped up.

"I can get you information."

Nessin eyed her suspiciously. "And how do you propose to do that? And what information?"

Drusil spread her hands. "How about something from a rival company?"

Nessin shook his head adamantly. "No. I am an honorable businessman. You need something else."

Everyone looked to each other, and Nakari sighed stepping forward. "I have information you would be most profited by. Have you heard of Kelen Biolabs on Pasher?"

Nessin looked respectful for a moment. "Of course. A profitable enterprise indeed."

Nakari closed her eyes, but continued. "I can give you information of a new discovery of my father's: the discovery of a new moon in the Deep Core that as of yet only he knows about."

Luke's head whipped around to face Nakari, shocked. When she'd said trump card, he hadn't been expecting this. "Nakari, what are you doing?"

Nakari forced herself not to look at him. "Getting us an engine."

Nessin leaned back. "How is it, exactly that you have this information?"

"I am Nakari Kelen, Fayet's daughter."

Nessin narrowed his two main eyes. "And you expect me to believe that the heir to the Kelen Biolabs would betray her father so?"

Kelen's eyes flashed. "It's not a betrayal, and I expect you to independently verify the information through that datapad strapped to your arm. My father authorized me to deal business in the event of an emergency. I believe this qualifies."

Nessin indeed verified her identity and then he nodded. "Very well. Provide me with the details and then you may choose an engine to order. I can have it shipped here in a few days at the minimum."

Nakari acquiesced and soon the business deal was concluded. Despite her protests that she was allowed to share this information, she still felt bad that it had come to that.

''Let's go guys," Nakari murmured.

Anakin stopped off to collect Drusil and he used both a hood and the Force to keep her identity and their collective weapons concealed until they reached a hotel, where they got three rooms.

When Luke entered his room, he yearned for his bed, but forced himself not to pass out on the mattress. He couldn't do that yet because he had a visitor.

And he'd already agreed to some more training.

In an attempt to keep himself awake, Luke remained standing. "So, what are you going to be teaching me this time?" Luke asked curiously.

Anakin smirked. "How about the ability to replenish yourself in situations like this." He indicated Luke, who was swaying in place.

Luke's cheeks flushed just slightly at being called out on his exhaustion, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest so he could steady the swaying. "I would say I didn't know we could do that, though I guess if we can draw on the force for strength against pain I should have known we can delay sleep as well," Luke mused.

Anakin chuckled. "Yes. Sit on the floor," Anakin said, putting actions to his words and waiting for Luke to do the same.

Confident he wouldn't fall asleep sitting down, Luke took up position across from his father. He didn't say a word, choosing to leave to speaking to Anakin unless Luke was asked a question. He instinctively reached for the Force, ready for whatever would come next.

Anakin touched the Force as well, then began the lesson.

"Think of the Force in this instance as a shot of adrenaline, except that it's not addictive," Anakin began. "It has endless stores of energy just waiting to be used. All you have to do is open yourself up to it and allow it to fill you, replenish you."

He continued the lesson until Luke had successfully been able to receive energy.

Once they were done, Luke stretched, rising to his feet. "Great, now I'm too awake to sleep," he scolded Anakin teasingly. He did feel wide awake—so much so he doubted he'd be able to sleep if he laid down.

Anakin grinned unrepentantly. "There is an all-hours gym near the lobby. Let's go run some laps."

When Luke groaned a protest, Anakin laughed, not backing down.

"Come on, Son. A Jedi needs endurance."

He dragged Luke downstairs and put him through a few katas and laps, only letting him go when once again his eyes started to droop.

"All right, get out of here and get some sleep." Anakin pointed him back to the door and led him to his room. "Goodnight, Luke."

"Goodnight father," Luke replied tiredly before he entered the solitude of his room. He was out as soon as he connected with the bed, falling asleep instantly without pausing to even take off his boots.

* * *

Anakin sat on the floor in his room, taking deep, cleansing breaths as he worked to get himself into a meditative state. He didn't do it often, but he did want to be calm tonight without sleep. He wasn't as tired as Luke, and he was restless for some reason tonight.

Hence his attempt to meditate.

Anakin kept his eyes closed, since there wasn't much to see outside his window anyway. His preferred 'meditative' stance was parade-rest on an open-air balcony. But that wasn't really possible with Kupoh's windy disposition.

Anakin was jolted from his state of mind by a soft series of knocks to his room's door.

Anakin blinked to feel Nakari there, and opened the access with the Force. "Come in."

Nakari did so quietly, closing the door behind her and then approaching him almost nervously.

Anakin frowned up at her. "Are you all right? Is something bothering you?"

Nakari bit her lip, and then sighed. "I need to speak with you, please."

Anakin started to stand, but she held out a hand. "No, I'll join you."

And she did, assuming a cross-legged position on the floor before him, but a respectful distance away. She took a deep breath and looked at him, but as she opened her mouth, words seemed to fail her.

Anakin remained patient, open, and this seemed to encourage her.

Nakari smiled hesitantly. "Well, it's about Luke."

Anakin lifted a curious brow. "What about him?"

Nakari studied her hands a moment, working her mouth before she went on. "Remember our short conversation after picking up Drusil?"

Anakin nodded. "I do."

Nakari smiled shyly. "My feelings for your son have definitely grown."

He said nothing, sensing she wasn't through.

"I love him," Nakari whispered. "He is just...well, he's Luke."

She shrugged with a self-depreciating chuckle. "It's kind of strange talking to you about this, but I need to talk to  _someone_ , and my father's not always the best in heart-to-hearts, even if he were here."

Anakin smiled softly in return. "I'm sure Fayet loves you deeply, Nakari, even if he's not always the best at being there. He's got a busy life, and he's juggling a lot, as you know."

"I know," Nakari agreed. "Still…"

She met Anakin's blue gaze. "I really do love Luke."

Anakin eyed her intently, gauging her as she continued.

"He is such a sweetheart." Nakari smiled fondly. "He's also a walking enigma at times to me. He's such a confident person in the cockpit or a fight...but put him in the crosshairs of a compliment, or ask him to express his feeling for something or someone aloud, and he transforms into a Nabooian voorpak. He goes all soft and shy, struggling to show he cares without actually putting himself out there."

"And of course he's handsome." Nakari gave a short laugh. "He's so good looking it's a crime, what with his soft golden hair and his sweet baby blues." She blushed as she realized she was admitting these things to the elder Skywalker, but charged ahead.

"But his mannerisms are what really drew me to him. He is kind, gentle, and caring. He's not afraid to help others feel better, even at the expense of himself. He was there when I needed him when I broke down about my mother, he never once judged me harshly. I love his witty sense of humor, and that he can withstand my teasing."

Nakari's face shifted a little. "He is also a worker. He isn't afraid to do what needs to be done, and he's got a sense of honor and loyalty that's very hard to come across anymore. He's so strong, and yet...he's also so vulnerable."

Nakari sighed, her shoulders drooping. "I've worked to let him know that I accept him as he is, and that I don't and will never hold his past against him. He's also a great kisser."

It was Anakin's turn to blush, and Nakari grinned at him. "Sorry, but it's true. He's very soft and I love cuddling with him, even if it's just to be pressed to his side while he runs a finger up and down my arm absentmindedly. His gentle touch and caresses drive me insane, and I don't think I will ever get enough of him."

Nakari deflated into herself then. "And...I'm sure you remember our awkward moment in the cockpit before. Well, I...I sent him my love, let him know how I felt, and I'm pretty sure he got the message, because he responded in kind during the kiss, but after..." Nakari paused, trying to gather her scattering thoughts. "And while he gave me a tiny heart of foam in a cup—which was the sweetest thing ever, mind you—I don't truly know if he...if he feels the same for me." Nakari shivered, hugging her arms to herself. "Anakin...that scares me."

Anakin lifted his head, hearing the utter vulnerability in her tone, feeling how she was indeed putting her heart on the line and receiving very little in the way of a response from Luke.

"I just...I don't know where to go with that," Nakari finished, looking down.

Anakin felt his heart go out to her, and he reached over to take her hand. "I believe it when you say you love Luke."

Nakari gave him her full attention.

"And while I can't speak for Luke per-se, I can assure you that he likes you, a lot. But it isn't my place to profess his love for you."

Nakari nodded. "I didn't want you to, just..."

"I know," Anakin smiled gently. "I remember being in your place when I professed y love and desire to be with my wife before we married. She was afraid; didn't want us to ruin our lives. But eventually we came to an agreement and we figured it out." He pulled her closer and gage her a one-armed hug when she scooted to his side and rested her head on his shoulder as a daughter would a father. "Give Luke time. You're well aware that war can remove people's innate innocence and desire to openly love. Luke learned to be careful, and rightfully so."

Nakari nodded against his arm. "I know. I'm just afraid that my...well, that I put myself out there, and now I feel like I'm standing naked in front of a crowd, I guess. I feel exposed, alone, because he has yet to meet me halfway. I know he cares, but it's not the same as to  _hear_  it." she paused. "I guess I haven't told him out loud yet, either, so I can't talk." she sighed heavily, shifting her head against his shoulder.

"Why don't you tell him, actually tell him, and then give him time to come to his own decision," Anakin suggested kindly. "Don't expect an immediate declaration of love in return. Luke is also cautious, you know that by now."

Nakari nodded again. "I do."

"Just don't take his hesitation as him not loving you," Anakin urged. "Let him come to you when he is ready, and I promise it will be so much sweeter that way."

Nakari smiled. "Thank you Anakin."

He hugged her gently. "Any time you need someone to talk to, my door is open.'

Nakari sat back and kissed his cheek. "I know. Goodnight, Anakin."

"Goodnight."

Once she was gone, it took him a long time to realize he was no longer restless. Anakin smiled, finally getting himself to bed.


	17. You're Good for Me

The next morning, Luke felt more refreshed than he had since Fayet Kelen had let them stay at the best hotel on Pasher. it seemed a mutual decision to gather in his room for breakfast with all five of them—counting Artoo—crammed into his room. They'd pulled the two chairs from the small kitchenette table into the same room as his bed so that they could all have a seat—some on chairs and some on his bed.

The five of them talked about the employees at Nessin's business, and settled on two that could prove difficult for them: a man named Migg Birkhit, and another Kupohan named Ruuf Waluuk.

Drusil had set up a program to deflect outgoing transmissions to her datapad for inspection in case there were any spies out to sell them to the Empire for the 'goodly sum' Nessin had told them they were now worth.

However, Nakari cursed when Drusil informed them that Migg had managed to contact someone using a third-party source.

"We can't stay then," she told her companions.

"We have nowhere else to go," Luke pointed out. "And leaving now before we get repairs would only raise even more suspicion. it would be better and simpler if Migg Birkhit wasn't around to be questioned when the Empire comes looking for him."

"So you're saying we should make him disappear?" Nakari asked. Luke shifted uncomfortably.

"Temporarily, not permanently. Maybe a couple of days tied up in a hotel room. He can be Azzur's problem after that."

"And if the Empire's already found him?"

"We may have to resort to permanent disappearing if that's the case—but only because he'll probably be shooting at us along with Imperial troops."

Drusil shook her head. "I doubt a single unconfirmed message would mobilize troops. More likely it will mobilize an investigator or a lazy electronic request for more information. I will intercept any messages sent to Migg and Ruuf, of course, but I cannot control his personal interactions."

"That gives us a project for the day, I guess," Nakari said. "Can't do anything without the replacement engine and we'd have to hide out in our rooms instead. Actually, Drusil, that's probably what you should do in any case. any Givin seen on the street right now might draw more curiosity than we want."

"I have no objections," Drusil replied. "I need to monitor communications in any case. But what will you do?"

"We'll go looking for Migg Birkhit," Luke supplied easily.

Nakari frowned. "Look where?"

"His house first," Luke said easily. "I bet Drusil already has his address. Failing that, we'll check the local cantinas."

Anakin sucked in a sharp breath. "No!" he said before he could stop himself and Nakari jumped, taken aback.

Anakin grimaced, but managed a more reserved, second sentence. "Or at least, you're not going in alone...again."

Luke suddenly grew somber, shifting uncomfortably under a rush of unwelcome memories. "No...not alone," Luke agreed quietly, casting his eyes elsewhere and avoiding the inquisitive gazes of the others around him.

Nakari frowned deeply, seeing the sudden tension between Anakin and Luke, but it wasn't anger she was seeing...

No, it seemed more like whenever someone brought up Luke's brand...

Nakari gasped, her hands flying to her mouth and ignoring Drusil's befuddled head-tilt.

"Luke is that how..." Nakari hesitated, trying not to be too much more obvious in front of the Givin. " _It_ happened?"

Luke hesitantly met her gaze. "In a nutshell, yes," he told her quietly.

Nakari needed to hear no more, able to connect enough of the dots to guess the rest.

Drusil appeared to compute that a comment from her regarding human behavior would not be welcome, and remained blessedly silent.

Anakin stood. "Drusil will remain in her room, Luke and Nakari will form one team, and I'll fly solo."

"Nakari and I can go check out his house, and if he's not there we'll join you searching through the cantinas," Luke told Anakin evenly, already burying his memories far below.

Anakin nodded. "All right. Drusil, lock yourself in your room and don't open for anyone except us, and even then only with a passphrase."

Drusil's face lit up and she gave them a formula with a wide, expectant grin: (p+l) (a+n) = pa+pn+la+ln.

Anakin snickered lightly and left the room shaking his head and Drusil grinned at his retreating form before looking to Luke and Nakari expectantly.

When all she got were blank stares from the other two, her face drooped. "Don't you get it? I foiled your plan!" She sighed when there was still no response, retreating to her room. ''I miss my husband. "

Once in the hall Nakari snorted a laugh. "I get it now. It's a basic algebra thing. You have to picture it written down in High Galactic instead of listening to it. She must think we're unforgivably slow."

Luke chuckled slightly. "At least we have plenty of other redeeming qualities."

Nakari flashed him a smile. "What, like our culinary skills?"

Luke snorted. "Oh no, definitely not that. C'mon, we should get going. It might take a while to find Migg."

* * *

Anakin stepped into the first cantina in search of either Miggs or information on him. He sat at the bar for a time as he surveyed the room, but he didn't see his quarry. When he inquired of the bartender they had nothing for him, so he paid and moved on.

* * *

Nakari frowned at the slum they were in, and that frown deepened when they laid eyes on the box—literally a box of a structure—that Miggs called home.

"Wow," she murmured to Luke. "I guess a ship mechanic doesn't make much here."

"Maybe not, but it shouldn't be this bad," Luke noted. "He might have gambling debts or a checkered past."

As Luke spoke he moved forward, feeling eyes on them as they pressed the visitor's chime. The console politely informed them that the room was unoccupied.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Nakari commented.

"Well we know he's not missing work due to illness. Had to eliminate that as a possibility." He turned around, meeting the stares of several other hooded figures in the area. "And he'll be told someone is looking for him if he comes back," he added in an even tone, knowing perfectly well the Kupohans on the other side could hear him even though he hadn't raised his voice. Luke tenderly took Nakari's hand in his grasp and led her away, standing about her protectively. That didn't mean he thought her incapable; he just wanted to keep her from any possible danger if he could do anything about it.

Nakari smiled to herself when Luke took her hand and walked a half-step ahead and before her to shield her. She realized then that what she'd said to Anakin about needing a verbal declaration of Luke's love; while it would be nice to hear, it wasn't essential.

At least not in moments like this.

Because it  _was_ moments like this when she  _knew_...and he didn't have to make any grandiose gesture or the like. She'd told Anakin it was Luke's mannerisms that had essentially won her heart, and the little things he did—like the tiny heart design in her cup, or him taking her hand and walking like he was now, just to avoid the mere possibility that she was endangered—that let her know he loved her.

Even if he didn't realize it himself.

Nakari felt her own love for him grow even more profound, and she wondered how much deeper it could go.

* * *

Anakin was on his third cantina and sick of the smoke and horrid music. He'd be glad when the day was over and he could breathe the cleaner air of the hotel.

While he was inside, he felt a brief touch of Luke's mind against his, and Anakin assured him he had things well in hand, and then received the same from his son.

* * *

Nakari's thoughts were interrupted when they arrived outside one of two dusty cantinas and Luke paused, his face scrunched just so as if he was lost in thought. He tugged her away with a nod of his head.

"Aren't we going to check the cantina?" Nakari asked, confused.

"Anakin's already in that one," Luke explained. "I feel him in there."

"Oh." Nakari nodded, not bothering to second-guess him.

She looked up toward the second bar, and made a face when they entered the stale atmosphere. They surveyed the area and then talked to the workers, but Miggs wasn't there. However, they were told that Miggs preferred a place further down the street, so it wasn't a total dud.

Nakari was all too glad to leave the establishment, and she was about to voice this on their way out the door when she spied a Kupohan in the grey-green Nessin Courier uniform walk out of the door of the alleged 'favorite' spot.

"Luke!" Nakari hissed, tugging on his arm. "There!"

The Kupohan spied them and, since they were two humans standing out like sore thumbs in a natives-area, it wasn't hard for him to connect the pieces. He took off in a flash, and Nakari gave chase without hesitation, her battle-field instincts kicking in.

Luke was rather impressed when within five steps Nakari easily outran Luke-then again, she was taller and had a longer stride, so she overpowered the Kupohan in no time. She pulled out her blaster and stunned him before he could turn down the next alley, licking her finger and making an imaginary tally mark in the air. Luke let out a small sigh of relief, reaching out to his Father in assurance as a sign that Luke and Nakari had cornered Miggs. Luke caught up to Nakari just as she was putting a comment to her actions.

"Chalk up on Imperial snitch for me. He won't be talking to anyone, now."

Luke smiled at her. "Good job. Shall we take him out to the street, pretend he's a drunk friend coming out of the cantina, and get a droid taxi back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

The two of them hoisted Birkhit between them, Nakari on the left and Luke on the right, an arm draped over each of their shoulders as they let his feet drag behind.

A chirp sounded from up ahead—Artoo. Luke looked up and saw the little droid wheeling along to catch up to him, though his gaze quickly fell on the figure walking with a purpose in front of him. It was a Gotal with sienna skin and yellow eyes, thick brows supporting the electromagnetic sensitive horns on his head. Gotal horns made them excellent hunters and dangerous in confrontations as they tended to sense through electromagnetic fields what one was planning on doing before they did it. Han had also told Luke that they tended to sympathize with the Empire.

"Excuse me," he said. "That's my friend you have there. I was just about to meet him when he ran down this alley."

Luke frowned as Nakari spoke. This wasn't going to go well.

Nakari offered a smooth smile. "He's our friend too." She patted Migg's back. "Poor fellow, he had one too many drinks and ran back here to be sick. We're just taking him home."

"He's not unconscious from drinking, woman, he's been stunned," the Gotal sneered. "Hand him over; now."

Nakari was fearless. "Not a chance, friend. He still needs to be taken home, so if you'll excuse us, we'll just be going." She paused thoughtfully. "Unless you'd like to come along?"

The Gotal sniffed disdainfully. "No, thanks. What I want is for you to let him go and tell me where your Givin friend is."

Nakari rolled her eyes, huffing in exasperation. "What are you talking about?"

She used the action of lifting Migg's arm in the pretense of obeying the Gotal to draw her blaster from where it sat between her body and that of their unconscious victim.

Luke's senses in the Force tingled, and his arm snapped out just as fast as the Gotal's leg, intercepting the kick aimed at Nakari's midsection before it could land. He didn't even pause, sliding right into a full on attack driven purely on instinct as he sent a punch into the Gotal's stomach that sent the horned being a few steps back, allowing Luke to place himself between the Gotal and Nakari, who was regaining her balance at the shock of Luke no longer being on the other side. The being was quick to replant and lash out again, aiming the kick at Luke's face, who leaned to the side to avoid the blow before going after the Gotal's midriff with his fists. The Gotal was expecting the attack this time, and soon the Gotal and Luke were locked in a blindingly fast brawl with the Gotal depending on his predicting horns and Luke relying on his guidance in the Force and his father's training.

* * *

Anakin felt Luke's spike of emotion and then his acute focus as he dropped into battle-mode. Near him, Nakari's shock radiated clear as a bell, but she wasn't afraid per-se.

Anakin swore and threw a credit-chip onto the counter before he left the cantina, searching out Luke's presence and following it to the end of the street he was on.

* * *

Nakari stumbled when, with the sudden lack of support on the right, and she nearly fell to the ground atop their unconscious 'friend'. She just managed to catch her balance, but her full attention was riveted to Luke and his astounding hand-to-hand abilities she hadn't realized he had.

Nakari also saw that while Luke had the Force, the Gotal was naturally stronger. However, what the Gotal didn't know was that the duet in the alley had a little silver-and-blue friend. One who was on his way and ready to help.

Luke was doing rather well on his own, though one of the Gotal's powerful kicks did slip past his defenses, and the being's foot connected hard with Luke's mouth. He immediately tasted blood, and the relapses threatened to rear their ugly head again, but Luke plunged deep into the Force to hold the relapse at bay long enough to finish this fight. His back connected with the wall, as the kick had sent him careening. The Gotal tried to impale Luke with his horns, but Luke rolled out of the way, ducking out of the range of another kick and spitting out a mouthful of blood. Luke tried for a few more punches, each one successfully blocked before Luke inexplicably backed away, hands dropping to his side. The Gotal was obviously confused, though he didn't get much longer to figure out what Luke was doing before Artoo wheeled up behind him and delivered a powerful shock amplified by the Gotal's extra sensitivity to electricity. He collapsed twitching on the ground before he was carried off to oblivion. Luke didn't much care. He sank to the ground, trembling and sucking in breaths while spitting out blood as he violently fought back the memories all over again, trying to remain in reality instead of slipping into the torture of his all too real memories—sensations included.

Nakari had sucked in a breath when Luke got kicked with great force in the mouth. It wasn't until Artoo shocked the Gotal that she realized she was still holding that breath.

But that all faded when Luke dropped to the ground, breathing much heavier than he should have been, the fight notwithstanding. But it was his trembling and squeezed eyes that sent off warning bells in her mind.

Nakari dropped Miggs like the deadweight he was and dropped down next to Luke, trying to grab his hand and get his attention, but he didn't seem to realize she was there.

"Luke!" Nakari felt more than helpless: she didn't know his full story, so she didn't know what moment of his  _interrogation_  he was reliving exactly.

* * *

Anakin picked up his pace yet again when he felt a flash of pain from Luke, followed not long after by a wave of despair and choked-off panic. But despite Luke's efforts, it was clear he was struggling not to relapse.

Anakin barreled into the alley and plowed right past Artoo and the unconscious Gotal on the ground. He dropped to his knees, skidding to a halt before Luke while Nakari looked to him with a mixture of desperation and determination.

"Luke!" Anakin called sharply, taking the young man's hands despite Luke's attempts to jerk them back, his mouth dripping blood. "Luke, it's not real, it's over!"

Anakin didn't like the way Luke was breathing, and he touched Luke's mind with the Force. But then a thought occurred to him, and Anakin took Nakari's trembling hands in his and guided them to Luke's face, his limbs still over hers.

"Luke, focus on Nakari...block out all except her," Anakin said softly, forcing Luke to hear him. He also touched his son again in the Force, urging him in the same way.

_Luke...focus on Nakari...only her...she's right here...feel her..._

When that didn't garner an immediate response, Anakin decided to play a trump card of his own.

"Nakari, do you trust me?" Anakin asked seriously.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Relax your mind, let me in, and I will help you speak to him in his head," Anakin urged her.

Nakari blinked. "What? With the Force? But...I…I can't, I'm not..."

"You can if I help you." Anakin cut her off with gentle firmness. "Trust me."

Nakari took one look at Luke and nodded. "Do it."

Anakin wasted no time: he stretched out to Nakari and guided her into Luke's mind, allowing her presence to piggy-back on his.

* * *

Nakari felt a pressure in her mind but didn't fight it, knowing it was Anakin. When he took her to Luke in the Force, Nakari gasped at the sensation. She couldn't feel the Force per-se, but she could  _see_ Luke.

She heard a voice in her mind, and recognized it as Anakin.  _Speak to him, Nakari._

Trusting Anakin, Nakari obeyed, using both her thoughts and voice to be sure.

"Luke?"

Luke jerked in shock when he heard Nakari's voice inside of his head, confusion rippling through him mixed in with the pain. He hurt all over, blood filled his airways, amd it felt like his mind had gone numb from pain. Scourge was there again, his meaty fist pummeling his gut repeatedly. His cracked ribs...feeling like his ribs were being ripped out of his chest with the drug…

But why...why had he heard...

_Nakari?_  he asked in a bare whisper.

Nakari barely heard him, and she cried his name louder, desperate to get his attention.

"LUKE!"

Luke's attention shifted further from the pain, centering on Nakari.  _Nakari_ , Luke repeated a little louder, reaching out to her desperately in his mind. It was like stretching out his hand so it could breach the surface and grab onto one of the only things offering him a way out of the water's depths. It was a proffered hand he was willing to take without hesitation.

Nakari sucked in a breath when Luke again responded, but this time she felt him reaching for her. Nakari did her best to meet him halfway, and she managed to retain enough physical awareness to remove her hands from his face and wrap him into a protective embrace, hugging his head to her heart.

"I'm here Luke...I'm here...take what you need...I won't let you go...I promise..." she told him.

Luke followed Nakari's voice ,allowing it to lead him from the painful memories and back to reality. When he gained enough awareness to feel her arms encircling him, Luke responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair to anchor himself to reality. He breathed in her scent, his trembling gradually receding.

Nakari breathed a shaky sigh of relief when, almost desperately, Luke's arms encircled her in return. She felt his face turn into her curls, and Nakari closed her eyes.

The pressure from Anakin's Force probe gently left her and she was also returned fully to the physical realm.

"You're safe, Luke," Nakari murmured so only he could hear. "I'm here, I'm never letting you go..." she took a deep breath and spoke from her innermost core. "I love you."

Luke, who had just spat the blood in his mouth to the ground, felt a flash of panic at her statement. Luke had grown up in a home where his Uncle Owen had  _shown_  that he loved someone with little acts—that was how Luke had learned, and it was difficult for him to put strong feelings to words. Owen had shown him that you don't tell someone you love them—you show them. Those little words were so much more terrifyingly out there when she said them out loud, and he felt pressured to respond in kind for a few moments. However, he figured his current state gave him some leeway, so he buried deeper into Nakari and hid his face from the world, clutching her a little tighter to himself. A small sob somewhere between joy at Nakari's statement and the pain of what had just happened escaped him, but Luke had it back under control the next moment, feeling his trembling come to a gradual end.

Nakari swallowed with difficulty when Luke tensed at her words, and she wasn't entirely certain he realized he had done so.

Then he buried his face deeper against her, and Nakari remembered her talk with Anakin.

"Luke, I don't expect anything in return," she told him whisper-soft, though there was a dab of moisture in her eyes. She resolutely willed it away: now was not the time, and she refused to guilt-trip Luke into a declaration of love that he might not be ready for.

"I'm here, like I said." She kissed his head. "Take your time."

Luke closed his eyes, a small sigh of bliss escaping him when she kissed his head. He relaxed at her words, but resolutely decided that he needed to sort out his feelings too, and give her a reply—soon.

Luke allowed himself to linger just a little longer in Nakari's embrace, just to be sure that he really did have control again before he pulled away, taking steadying breaths.

"We need to get out of here...before we attract any more unwanted attention," he said quietly.

Anakin nodded. "I've got the Gotal, you two grab Miggs. We will take different routes to avoid suspicion."

"Agreed," Luke said with a nod, getting to his feet with Hakari. He spat out another mouthful of blood, checking to make sure there was none lingering on his lips or anywhere else. He moved like what happened mere moments ago hadn't happened at all, like it was already forgotten.

That wasn't the case.

Once he was sure he'd dispelled the blood, he leaned over and gave Nakari a lingering kiss on the cheek, followed by the soft spoken words of  _thank you_  in her ear before he pulled away.

Nakari smiled warmly at him in response and then helped him take up Miggs, with Artoo following, while Anakin went another way out of the alley with the heavier Gotal in tow.

* * *

They made good time back to the hotel, where, after some deliberation, they decided to stash Miggs in Luke's room, which had two beds.

Anakin arrived shortly after they had Miggs secured, and they likewise tied the Gotal up.

That left Luke without a place to sleep, and so Nakari turned to him.

"My room has plenty of space if you want."

Luke nodded, perfectly comfortable with the thought as he'd already shared a room with Nakari by now. "That would be nice. I'll take constant teasing over Imperial propaganda and insults any time," he said with a small smile.

Nakari smirked. "Good to hear."

Anakin turned to Artoo. "You'll be on sentry duty, Artoo."

Artoo bleeped an acknowledgement, and just then the Gotal and Miggs woke.

Miggs seemed disgruntled, but it was the Gotal who spoke.

"You've made a huge mistake. Go now and I'll personally put in a good word for you."

Nakari snorted. "Thanks, but no."

"You don't understand, I am an agent of the New Order." He gave them a pointed look. "And when I don't report in, the Empire will come looking for me."

"I don't think you're that important," Nakari said dismissively. "We know every agent in the ISB on this area, and we don't recall seeing a Gotal on that list."

The Gotal sneered. "You're ignorant fools."

Nakari feigned a bored expression. "And your name would be?"

"Barrisk Favvin."

Nakari turned to Luke. "Would you mind verifying this guy against our list please?"

Luke slowly stood up, playing along with the illusion of lists. "Of course. I'll be back in a moment," he said slowly, leaving the room to approach Drusil's room. He knocked softly. "I foiled your plan."

She let him in almost immediately. "Luke Skywalker. Your face is contused. Did you not capture Miggs Birkhit?"

"We did. We also have a Gotal in my room who claims to be an ISB agent who was trying to meet up with Miggs. his name is Barrisk Favvin. Any way to figure out if he's an informant?"

"Let me see," drusil said, pulling out and tapping away at her datapad. "He is. Sent to investigate Miggs Birkhit's claims, which means they did see his message after all. His orders are to report as soon as possible."

"So he's not supposed to report on a schedule?"

"I'm in his personal files and looking at the orders from his superior. There is nothing about a schedule here."

"That's perfect. We can hold him here and the Empire won't pursue it. But keep monitoring that account. If you get any queries on his progress, tell the Empire that Birkhit is unavailable and you will report as soon as you have solid information one way or the other."

"Should we not simply say that Birkhit's information is faulty?"

"No, because then they will reassign Barrisk, and we want them to think he's occupied for a few days. We are just delaying them, so we tell them Favvin is following leads or confirming suspicions, but nothing specific."

"Understood."

With that, Luke returned to the room and filled Nakari and Anakin in on what Drusil and Luke had just talked about.

Nakari looked to Luke as he came in. "Well?"

"He's not on a schedule. We can hold him here for a few day," Luke said.

"So you are the fugitives!" the Gotal said. "Where's the Givin?"

"Elsewhere." Nakari gave Artoo a pat. "This is your sentry. He won't hesitate to deliver another electrical charge if need be. Keep quiet, behave, and your basic needs will be met."

The Gotal growled and Nakari gave him a sweet smile. "Don't complain. You have a soft bed, food, and free holovision. Try to move from your beds and this droid will knock you out. If you need to use the refresher, let the droid know and he will contact us. And if that's not exciting enough of a day, I can make things more interesting with a beating. All you have to do is ask."

With that, Nakari followed her companions outside the room.

"You were way too happy to make that offer," Luke noted after they left the room.

Nakari shot him a playful grin. "Well, someone took all my fun away earlier."

Luke ran a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. "I can't help it if you were to slow to react," he said teasingly. "And Favvin would have got you right in the midriff if I hadn't intercepted, most likely leaving me trapped under Miggs after you had let go of Miggs and thrown me off balance," Luke added pointedly.

Nakari grimaced, reaching a gentle finger toward his jaw. "Speaking of, how's your mouth? That had to have hurt."

Luke shrugged, enjoying Nakari's touch. "I'll be fine. I've had worse, and I've already stopped bleeding."

Nakari's eyes flickered toward his neck, and she understood to a degree his  _I've had worse_ declaration.

"Well, that's good then." She noticed then that Anakin was heading for his room.

"I'm going to run through some katas and just relax," Anakin called to them. "As much as I love ships, it'll be nice to enjoy not being in the  _Jewel_ for a few days."

"I agree with you there," Luke called, gaze flickering back to Nakari. "I guess that means we are confined to your room," he told her.

Nakari huffed a theatrical sigh, her eyes twinkling. "I guess if we have to..."

Luke laughed. "Oh, come on, I'm not that bad of company," Luke said. "At least not as bad as you," he teased with a wag of his eyebrows.

Nakari lifted a challenging eyebrow. "Shall we put that to the test? We have the rest of the day to kill."

Luke opened the door for Nakari, stepping aside to let her in. "Yes, let's."

Nakari gave him a winning smile, trailing a finger up his arm as she entered the room. "I look forward to it."

A small smile slipped across his face in time with her trailing finger, and Luke stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He was eagerly awaiting an entire day alone with Nakari

Nakari sat on the couch in the room, ready to be off her feet. She tilted her head back with a contented sigh once her shoes were off.

"Stars that feels better," she murmured.

Looking at Luke, she lifted a questioning brow. "Would you like to watch a holo?" She patted the cushion next to her with a warm smile.

Luke chuckled at her exclamation, though he kicked his own boots off and took up a position beside her, arm opening to invite her to snuggle against him. "Sure, why not? It's one way to pass the time."

Nakari eagerly snuggled against his warm side, and sighed happily. They chose a holofilm and watched it in a companionable silence for some time before Nakari moved a hand to cover that of Luke's that ran indistinct patterns on her arm.

"You know, this is my favorite place to be." Her voice was soft and honest.

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "Hiding from the Empire like the vermin they say we are in a questionable hotel with two hostages in the other room?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that wasn't what she meant. He just liked to mess with her and hopefully see her smile.

Nakari mock-glared at him and swatted his chest. "Tying them up was your idea, if I recall."

But she smiled just for him and reached up to run a delicate finger over his soft mouth. "I'm happy here, right now."

Luke sighed softly under her gentle touch, gaze holding hers from under strands of untamable runaway hairs. His hand that had been tracing patterns along her arm rose a little higher to tenderly brush some curls from her neck before he resumed his gentle tracing patterns along her neck. "I think we both agree there," he murmured against her finger.

Nakari smiled again and lowered her hand, resting her head against his shoulder while her feet curled up underneath her body. She refocused on the holovid and tried not to be distracted by Luke's continuing gentle touch.

Luke continued to watch Nakari instead of the holo. He'd been lost in thought this entire time, not really following what they were watching. Instead, his mind worked over each of his feelings: he was determined to decide what was going on inside his heart. Once that was done, his only worry would be getting the words out.

And he thought his musings might finally be coming to their conclusion.

Nakari stretched against Luke once the holo finished and she reached for the remote, shutting off the screen.

She then checked the chrono and looked to find Luke eyeing her.

"What?" she inquired, feeling her cheek. "Do I have dirt on my face?"

Despite the fact he'd been caught, he didn't panic. He remained calm, taking the opportunity to tease her once again. "I'm trying to decide if it's a spec of dirt, a freckle, or a mole," he said, unable to stop the grin he was fighting back from twitching the corners of his mouth upwards.

Nakari gasped sitting up straight and socking his closest arm.

"You mean thing!" she railed with an indignant burst of laughter.

Luke laughed and ducked for cover, arms over his head to protect himself. "All right, I give, I give!" he cried, a grin splitting his features from ear to ear.

Nakari's mouth twisted into a mischievous grin. "I don't think you've been adequately punished for that comment."

Without waiting for him to blink—and praying she was faster than his Jedi senses—Nakari pounced. She leapt up and to his side, using deft fingers to find his ticklish sides.

Luke knew what she was going to do a second before she did, and he immediately moved on the defense. He did, however, make it fair and slowed his reaction, allowing Nakari's fingers to penetrate his defenses. He gave a yelp of laughter, which was quickly developing into a hysterical fit. He responded in kind, fingers searching for Nakari's ticklish spot in retaliation instead of fighting her off.

Nakari spied his hands trying to sneak her way, and though she released him from her attack, she was not swift enough to prevent his retaliatory tickling.

She shrieked as his fingers reached her underarms and upper torso, lifting her hands to catch his limbs and push back. However, even without the Force, the man was stronger than her and she ended up tumbling onto her back with Luke pressing his advantage.

Luke, while not about to be undone, was careful not to hurt Nakari, pressing his advantage wherever he found it with firm but gentle attacks, picking apart her advance with his own attacks. Luke laughed. "Aha! I think the tides have turned!" he called triumphantly over her gleeful shrieks.

Nakari was having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard.

"Luke, stop!" she cried breathily. "I...I surrender!"

He didn't immediately stop, no doubt enjoying getting her riled up, and she squirmed in an effort to get away.

"Luke!"

He had half a mind to keep tickling her, but her half-laughed plea for help melted his resolve and he gradually slowed and then ended his attack, chuckling as he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I win," he announced, rearing back to sit on his haunches a safe distance away from her fingers in case she decided to seek revenge.

Nakari finished laughing, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Oh my..." she breathed. "I haven't laughed like that since..." She paused to consider, then a huge grin lit up her face and she wagged her eyebrows at Luke. "Since someone experienced glandular excitement."

Luke groaned, rolling onto the balls of his feet as he stood up. "Did you have to bring that up again? What was I supposed to think? If I told you I was recovering from glandular excitement, what would be the first thing in your mind, honestly?"

Nakari fought against a bout of new laughter, but failed horribly.

"You're so much fun to tease!" she chortled.

Luke sighed, though he was smiling as he wrapped his arms around her midriff, securing her in place. "You are going to drive me to insanity at this rate," he chuckled, placing a few kisses along the base of her jaw and along her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair.

Nakari wasn't done yet, and she spoke around his ministrations, somehow maintaining a level head when her body was quivering. "I can do one better: you could scare off our thugs in your room with your nerf steaks."

Luke reared back, arching a challenging eyebrow. "Oh, and your vegetables are much better? Those might kill them on sight!" he replied with a grin, unrepentant.

Nakari gasped as though an epiphany had just struck. "Well, if we need to dispose of them, we know how! I can see the autopsy report now: cause of death appears to be shock from a ruined piece of once-beautiful meat and soggy vegetables!"

Luke laughed, pulling Nakari back towards him. "Our own obituaries might read that if we're not careful; I assume we're ordering room service considering our cooking skills are non-existent?"

Nakari nodded, reaching for the comm station without breaking from his embrace. "Of course; I want to live past tonight."

She tapped a button and a menu appeared. "Do you know what you want?"

"After our recent meals of protein sludge or risking our cooking? Anything. Maybe something with the local pahzik meat in it. Who knows, it might be better than nerf," Luke replied, resting his chin on her shoulder as he spoke.

Nakari nodded and ordered pahzik ribs and vegetables with a side order of bread and butter and juba juice.

"Now all we have to do is wait." She turned her face more toward Luke. "What would you like to do now?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I think I left my stuff in the other room. I still need to shift my meager belongings over to this room," Luke admitted, gently nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

Nakari sighed softly then pulled gently away. "I'll get the table cleared and ready for the food."

Luke caught her before she could completely escape his grasp, pulling her back towards him to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "It won't take long. I'll be back in time to help," Luke told her with a small smile and a wink.

Nakari smiled after him and set to work. However, part way through her preparations, she caught herself humming.

Feeling in the mood for some relaxing music, she went to the holo display and selected some music to start.

Satisfied, Nakari cleared her extra gadgets off the table and searched for a tablecloth of some sort. Unable to find one, she resorted to an extra sheet, folding it up to fit the table.

Luke, meanwhile, returned to his room, giving Artoo an affectionate hello and ignoring the two captives as he gathered up his meager belongings into a sack and toted his things back to Nakari's room. He was slightly surprised to find she had put music on, though he smiled at her when he heard her humming, tucking his things away in the corner and lingering to listen to her while she remained oblivious to his presence.

Nakari finally got the makeshift tablecloth in place and turned...and promptly jumped a foot to see a form by the door. She let out a startled shriek before she recognized Luke, and she promptly sagged against the wall, her heart still pounding.

"Stars, Luke, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Luke blushed, putting a gentle hand on Nakari's wrist and arm to calm her down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; I just knew if I announced my presence you'd stop humming, and I was rather enjoying listening to you."

Nakari blushed, looking down. "Well, my mother used to sing to me when I got sad or lonely. She'd sit with me and sing softly to soothe me." She shrugged, still self-consciously, and not meeting his eyes. "I like music, it's very relaxing and it says many things words alone just...can't. Does that make any sense?"

Luke nodded. "That makes sense. Almost like what Anakin and I have in the cockpit of a starship. Though I find when I don't have words I just fall back on...showing," Luke said, trying not to think of their current issue with Luke not being able to say how he felt for Nakari.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door, and Nakari checked through the peep-hole to see it was their dinner before she opened the door.

"Good evening, Miss," a droid greeted. "Your order is ready for you."

"Thank you." Nakari grabbed the cart and began to wheel it in, but the droid spoke once more. "Do you require anything else?"

"No, we're fine, thanks," Nakari said and then shut the door, turning to Luke. "Ready to eat?"

Luke rubbed his hands together theatrically. "Real food...yes!" He laughed at himself, helping Nakari transfer the food to their table. "I'm really looking forward to this meal."

Nakari laughed openly and then sat down opposite him and together they dug in. Halfway through one rib, Nakari moaned happily.

"This...is delicious!"

Luke struggled not to snort. "I agree with you, but don't say it like that—it doesn't sound right," Luke said with a laugh, reaching for some of the juice.

Nakari realized how she must have sounded and blushed. "Right...sorry."

Luke continued to snicker. "You're fine, just...it begged to be pointed out," he told her as he poured himself a drink, taking the liberty of filling Nakari's glass as well.

They continued their meal and Nakari filled the silence with occasional small-talk, while Luke mostly listened. She then started to tell him about the time she'd snuck into her father's lab when she was young and him catching her trying to dye one of his lab-animals bright green to see if it would make new green animals when it had babies, as her young self had put it.

"You should have seen my father's face." Nakari smiled in a way she hadn't in a long time, not truly realizing it. "He looked like he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. He then sat me down and explained in a very simple manner that biology didn't work quite that way..."

Nakari looked up at this point and trailed off when she realized Luke was just...staring at her. After checking her face with her napkin for excess sauce, Nakari leaned forward and snapped a finger near his face.

"Hey..."

Luke had been simply transfixed by how charming her smile was, unable to look away and unable to bring himself back to reality. He simply stared, captivated, her words going right over his head. Her first attempt to literally snap him out of it didn't go so well, though the second one...

"Hey."  _Snap_. " _Hey_."  _Snap_.

"What?" Luke asked, blinking in surprise. His mind had completely forgotten to remind him not to stare.

Nakari lifted an amused brow. "If you're looking for your food, its right there in front of you."

Luke blushed a deep red, realizing he'd been caught in the act as he cast his gaze back down to his food, pretending to find something captivating in their depths. "Sorry," He murmured, embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "I wonder if the Jedi have any tricks to keep them from feeling awkward."

Nakari reached across the table and laid a hand over his. "Luke you don't have to be embarrassed. I trust you, and..." She gave him a somewhat shy smile. "I actually am rather flattered that you keep eyeing me."

She shrugged self-consciously. "It makes me feel pretty when  _you_  look at me."

Luke looked at her, puzzled. "Why wouldn't you feel pretty? You're absolutely gorgeous!" As soon as the last words left his lips, he realized what he'd said and his eyes widened slightly in surprise at himself before his blush materialized once again. However, he didn't tear his gaze from Nakari's, or pull his hand away. He didn't want her to think he'd lied, because it had been the honest truth.

Nakari blinked in surprise at his outburst, and yet she felt a warmth spread all along her body.

Smiling softly at him, Nakari spoke. "Thank you. I didn't say I never feel pretty, just that I've not had many...let's just say honest suitors tell me."

Luke frowned a little, turning her hand over in his own so he could raise the back of her hand to his lips. "Well...you are; don't let anyone tell you differently," Luke told her softly, gaze never wavering from her eyes.

Nakari's smile widened.

"You are so good to me," she murmured earnestly. "Thank you."

"And..." Luke stumbled over his words for a moment, pausing from what he'd been about to say before he settled for a safer statement. "And you're good  _for_  me..."

Nakari felt a flicker of... _something_  go through her when Luke corrected himself. What had he been about to say, she wondered.

But she shook it off, knowing that Luke just wasn't the best at voicing his feelings.

Nakari gave him another playful smile, trying to lighten the mood once more.

"Well, I try..."

Luke smiled once again. "You're doing a pretty good job, keep it up," he commented. He allowed himself a few bites of his meal before he continued. "You've definitely kept this entire mission interesting."

Nakari laughed. "Well, me and Anakin at any rate. Someone has to help me rib you."

Luke snorted. "Well, usually when we're back with the fleet it's Anakin and my friend Han Solo, though Han's...preoccupied at the moment and hasn't been with the Alliance for a while now. I think Anakin's glad to have a partner in crime again."

Nakari heard the not-so-happy note in Luke's tone when he mentioned Solo, but then he shrugged it off before she could comment, so she let it drop.

They ate a moment longer in companionable silence before Luke took his final bite.

Clearing his throat, Luke cleared his spot at the table as he stood up. "I'm going to go get cleaned up before it gets late," he told her, moving to clean his dishes off as he spoke. It didn't take him long—he was done in a few moments and already headed for his sack by the door, moving it next to the couch where he knew he was going to be sleeping in the one bed bedroom. He fished out clothes without looking, making his way to the refresher. "I'll be out in a few," he told Nakari.

"I'll get into my sleep clothes too then," Nakari said to his retreating back.

She waited until he had the water running then took her socks off and swiftly changed into a loose tank-top and soft blue sleep pants, sighing at the homey feel of wearing her pajamas.

She also combed her hair out and then put her gear away.

Once finished she looked around for something to occupy herself with and realized that the background music was still playing.

On a whim, Nakari moved to the open space near the small dining area before the bedroom and began to dance to the music as she had done when she was a child. She lifted her arms appropriately and closed her eyes, losing herself totally in the moment.

* * *

Luke stepped into the shower, simply standing under the steaming hot jets for a while, letting the water run over his build and sooth his taunt muscles. He tilted his face up, letting the streams pepper his face and soak his hair before he finally got around to cleaning off. Once he was sure he was clean he stepped out, toweling off and reaching for his clothes. He paused, grimacing when he realized he'd only grabbed his trousers, but nothing to cover his torso. He'd meant to be bare footed, but he hadn't meant to be bare chested. glancing in the mirror and toweling his hair as dry as he could get it, Luke stepped out of the refresher in pursuit of a shirt. He was surprised when, for the second time that night, he walked in on Nakari. However, this time she wasn't humming—she was dancing. He smiled slightly when he saw her swaying with her hands just above her head, eyes closed. He could have slipped past her easily and retrieved his shirt, but he was too busy watching her, perfectly aware this time that he was staring. Finally, after much debate, Luke stepped forward, taking up a spot beside her and gently pulling her towards him when she swayed in his direction. He was gentle and slow, so as not to alarm her as he'd done when he'd watched her hum.

Nakari was momentarily startled out of her dream-like state when she heard a step beside her and then gentle hands pulled her towards Luke.

Nakari blinked in surprise, but didn't protest, stepping close while holding his gaze. She then waited for him to lead.

Luke gave Nakari a small half smile, taking her hand in his own as he pulled her towards him. He didn't really know how to dance—what use did a farmboy have knowing how to ballroom dance? However, he could definitely improvise. All he really had to do was step here, step there, lead her along, and not step on her feet.

His other free hand falling to the small of Nakari's back, Luke led her in a small, made up dance, taking first a step forward, then back, to the left, back...

He kept up with a randomized pattern until he fell into a comfortable pattern, leading her through a dance he'd only just now improvised. He was just happy to feel her pressed against him, to see her gaze up at him with that look in her eyes...he was certain there was a similar light in his own eyes, gazing at her beautiful form...

When she'd first realized Luke was shirtless, Nakari had been amazed at how good he looked...and that was just from a peripheral view. Her full attention was on Luke's face, his eyes holding her a willing captive.

Nakari swallowed at the look Luke was giving her now, and she smiled warmly at his unique dance. She took a step nearer to him, wanting to be closer.

She kept his gaze until she took a chance and, closing her eyes and stepping closer yet, Nakari laid her head on his shoulder.

When Nakari stepped closer, Luke changed his unique dance again, changing to a gentle sway in place so that she could comfortably rest her head against his shoulder. He leaned his head into her curls, breathing her in like he loved to do.

Nakari smiled warmly and remained like that for some time. She loved how warm and soft, yet firm Luke was, and his bare chest only added to his appeal in that moment.

Nakari shifted her head, bringing one hand from about his neck to rest against his skin near her face. The fingers of that hand idly began tracing patterns, but in one spot just next to her nose she ran across something startlingly familiar.

Luke tensed on instinct, surprised. He'd actually...forgotten that the Jedi Order brand was burned into his chest. He did remember that Nakari had yet to even hear about this brand. He held almost perfectly still, trembling as her fingers traced the lines of the brand the medic had said would never go away. He waited in tense anticipation to see what else she would do and what she would say.

Nakari pulled her face back once her roaming fingers had finished their initial inspection, and confirmed visually her find. She hadn't missed Luke tense, nor did she not notice him trembling. Indeed, she knew he was awaiting her reaction.

Nakari eyed the second, much more prominent brand. It was far deeper and had obviously been meant to be permanent. Nakari was surprised, shocked...but hardly disgusted. She felt a pang of sympathy for him: this one had to have been a longer-lasting branding to have created such a mark.

But she didn't recognize this design.

Nakari again ran tender fingers across the mark.

"What does this one mean?" she murmured curiously.

"It's..." Luke cleared his throat when his voice cracked, speaking again in a much steadier tone. "It's the symbol of the Jedi. The Jedi Order Insignia," Luke explained quietly, feeling her fingers brush along the design.

Nakari lifted a brow. "Really?"

She shifted her gaze from one brand to the other, making a new connection now that she knew if his second mark.

"Imperial Jedi?" she whispered. "Wow, they were really trying to make a statement, weren't they?"

Realizing her comment with a grimace when Luke tensed further, Nakari touched his face tenderly.

"I think, personally, that you should be proud of this one."

Luke sighed, turning into Nakari's hand and closing his eyes. "I have mixed feelings about it..." he murmured. It was conflicting; being marked a Jedi he could have coped with, but an Imperial Jedi...

Nakari continued. "The Imperial one may be hard to live with, but you don't have to let it drag you down. As for this one,'' she caressed his brand again, taking her hand from his cheek. " Don't think of it as a brand of shame. Think of it as like a tattoo, something to be proud of. After all, aren't you studying to be a Jedi?"

Nakari bit her lip. "I say let the Imperials play their sick games. Because when you prove them wrong, it will be you who comes out on top."

Luke held her gaze, enjoying the sensation of her fingers on his mark. "I'm not ashamed of the Jedi symbol...it's the overall meaning that bothers me. I can't help but think of all the problems it will cause and already has caused. People tend to just see the Imperial mark and not look any further."

Nakari lifted a pointed brow. ''Only because that's all they  _can_  see, Luke. I mean, unless you plan to start going around shirtless." She wagged an eyebrow to try cheering him up some. "Mind you, I would find that quite appealing."

A soft laugh escaped Luke, the somber mood lifting slightly. "I don't think I'd find that very enjoyable. Especially on some winter planet."

Nakari was glad she could lift his spirits. Wagging her eyebrows again, Nakari ran a finger down the center of his chest.

"I'd help keep you warm..." she murmured before, as she had done with the one on his neck, Nakari dipped her head and placed a delicate, but loving kiss on his Jedi brand.

Luke's breathing pitched deeper, shallower, and he shivered under her touch, eyes fluttering shut as a soft moan escaped him from the sensation of her lips against his bare chest. His grip on her tightened slightly, and he bent down to bury his face in her curls again and deeply inhale her scent, holding her closer to his form with his arms encircling her lithe frame.

Nakari kissed his brand again and then hugged him in return.

"You are such a beautiful person, Luke," she told him with firm softness. "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

He felt warmth flush through him at her words, almost exactly what he had told her at dinner. His heart swelled from the raw emotion he felt in that moment, hand lifting to twine into her curls while the other pressed her closer by the small of her back. Unable to contain what he was feeling in that moment, Luke started to trace the lines of her jaw and throat with his lips, needing her to see what he felt right now.

"You certainly help me to see that," Luke told her in a gentle murmur against her skin, speaking between kisses.

Nakari's breathing became shallow and shaky at his ministrations, and her heart swelled to unbelievable heights.

"Luke..." she breathed, her frame tensing with pleasure and the relaxing even as she quivered.

"I'll stop if you want me to," he told her honestly, still tracing the lines along her throat. "You just have to tell me..."

His hand splayed at the small of her back, his breathing coming a little faster as well, his heart pounding in his ears. He was still being careful not to cross any lines, not sure where said lines were and partially waiting for Nakari's permission.

Nakari sucked in a breath. "S-stop?" she said shakily. "Force no! Luke, I want you...to kiss me! I never feel so loved and...amazing as when you kiss me!"

She pulled back, removing only her top-layer shirt, revealing her tank-top underneath. "But only kissing..." She amended when she saw the light of desire in his gaze, something that mirrored her own. "Because if I give too much of a green light, I may not be able to stop myself."

Luke rested his forehead gently against hers. "I respect that."

His lips worked their way back to Nakari's, coming up and capturing Nakari's lips with his own while pulling her as close as he dared, a fire igniting inside of him. He made a small, subconscious effort to shield the two of them to save Anakin embarrassment should the older Skywalker still be awake. However, almost all of Luke's attention was on showing Nakari how he felt in that moment: all the passion he'd felt for her throughout the trip while still keeping within their bounds.

When Luke pulled her close, Nakari gave ground willingly, accepting his kiss and returning it eagerly. She reached up and ran fingers through his blond hair, and then the same hand dropped to his bare back and began to trace lines up and down.

His back was well-muscled without being showy, and it exemplified his personality perfectly. Nakari reveled in the hard planes of his back.

Then, wanting more, she opened her mouth to invite him in.

Luke, shaking slightly from pure pleasure at her touch, took her silent invite eagerly, hand burrowing deeper into her hair and gently tilting her head at a better angle as he let his tongue trace the outline of her lips, venturing forth to enjoy Nakari's taste at its fullest as he explored completely uncharted territory. He groaned despite himself, wanting to drown in the sensations he felt now with Nakari. His hand, splayed against bare skin as he pulled her flush against him. A soft rumble rose in his chest, and he felt their rising emotions gaining strength at a dizzying rate.

When Luke tickled her lips with his tongue and then delved deeper, Nakari felt her breath hitch with utter delight, and her hands drew him tightly to her body. She started breathing heavier, and then turned Luke toward the bed, beginning to press against him.

Luke opened his eyes just long enough to take in the sight of the bed where Nakari had turned him to, slightly surprised at the direction things were quickly headed for. He didn't linger on the thoughts for long, however, as Nakari broke away for a moment.

They remained standing for a few seconds, not daring to lie down in the heat of the moment. However, soon their lips met again, and Nakari felt more of her control slip.

As for Luke, he fell right back to immersing himself in Nakari, his breathing becoming rather ragged as their moment progressed. Not entirely sure he was in complete control, Luke gently lowered them onto the bed, hovering over Nakari as he pressed his lips hungrily to her own, his tongue still exploring her mouth as his hand started to roam along her leg.

He adjusted their position the best he could without breaking away, lying Nakari's head comfortably against the pillows and allowing that same hand to now trail down her throat with a feather soft touch.

When he realized what he was doing Luke paused, pulling back to hover over her, knowing that being together on a bed brought into play a new flood of lines. If she wanted him closer, he'd come closer, but for now he had to continue playing by ear.

Nakari was in total bliss, and her nerves were on fire where Luke toyed with her skin as he had. But now that he'd stopped she had time to think and leaned back into the pillows.

Their eyes met for a time before, slowly and carefully, Luke lowered his face to hers, placing his mouth over her own once more.

Nakari smiled against his lips and took hold of the hand that had been playing with her skin. She twined their fingers gently, an intimate gesture that wasn't out of bounds at all.

With a surge of victorious triumph, Luke smiled now amidst their kisses. He wrapped his other arm behind Nakari and pulled her closer while their fingers twined together. Then, in a moment of stronger desire, Luke rolled them over so Nakari lay partially atop him. He stretched in a silent invite for her to begin her own ministrations as he allowed his lips to travel a little more.

When Luke had turned them over, Nakari felt her entire body warm up. And then he'd stretched invitingly, and Nakari recognized his desire for her to touch him.

And she did. She used a feather-light touch and trailed fingers all along his breastbone, following the contours of his chest and then running a slow, sensual line from the base of his throat to his torso's center.

There she stopped, firmly heeding his request to not venture into currently off-limits territory. Then Luke broke from the kiss to start caressing her skin with his mouth.

Nakari moaned as Luke's lips traced the outer edge of her shoulder, then followed the strap of her tank-top a centimeter, then trailed seductively across her collarbone.

Her breathing was so unsteady with pleasure that she had to lean into him for support, resting her face in the crook of his shoulder. She was careful to arch her back some so he could continue to love her.

Then she simply let him keep trailing a sweet line of fire up her throat, then back down, where he hovered at the hollow, flicking his tongue every now and then.

Unable to bear it in complete silence any longer, Nakari breathed out one husky word.

"Luke..."

Luke trembled against her touch, matching several of Nakari's sighs with his own. He ran his hands all along her back, with respect to her own private areas he was sure were just as off limits as his own.

Unaware of what he was doing, Luke abruptly pulled her tight against his body as she whispered his name, tasting the skin of her collar, the base of her neck, her throat, just under her jaw, along her jaw...

"Nakari..." he murmured breathlessly.

Nakari heard her name slip from his lips in just such a way, and she swore to herself then and there that she would never give her heart and body to anyone else.

Whether they took their relationship to the next level—and oh, how she would say yes in a heartbeat if he asked her—or not, she was his, and his alone.

Nakari threw her head back... and then realized what was happening.

"No..." Nakari murmured, gently putting her free hand between their hearts and pushing Luke back some so they could regain their bearings.

Willing to oblige, but unwilling to keep his desire to tell her how he saw her, Luke kept that space between them and made a subconscious effort to slow down as he caressed her face and neck with gentle kisses.

"So beautiful," he murmured, his breath tickling her skin as he spoke between kisses. "I can't explain...how you make me feel..."

Nakari couldn't help it—she began to silently weep in the purest form of joy at his words, uttered as they were from him. For this man who couldn't seem to find voice for his feelings had just told her she was the most beautiful person in his eyes.

And he had meant it.

Nakari pulled herself to him in a tight hug, bringing her lips to kiss right over his heart before she began whispering to him.

"No one…has ever...truthfully told me...such a thing..." Her lips traveled up his chest as she spoke, and finally she came up to his ear. "You...you make me feel...so beautiful...so wanted..."

Her entire body trembled as she struggled to convey her heart to him: her loneliness.

"I've...I have always been seen as a prize to be won, because of who I am...and what the suitors can gain..." She nibbled his ear delicately. "But with you..."

She couldn't finish the thought, and she pulled away to return stomach-down to the sheets.

Luke, unable to see her so vulnerable and feeling alone, turned her over tenderly.

"They're wrong," he assured her as he threaded fingers through her hair again, kissing her once more on the lips. "You're not a prize. You're so much more...so much..."

He trailed a finger down her side, his lips shifting to her forehead.

"I don't think there's anything in the galaxy more valuable," he finally whispered against her skin, an epiphany of his own falling over him as he murmured the words.

Nakari smiled weakly. "My life has been rather lonely. As much as my father loves me, he focuses more on his work...and my sometimes abrasive front..." she squeezed her eyes shut against her internal pain. "It's a cover...for the lonely little girl still hiding within."

Nakari loved his ministrations as she spoke, running delicate fingers through his hair in turn.

Luke pulled himself up more so that they were eye to eye, holding her gaze and searching her eyes intently. "You don't have to be lonely anymore..." he whispered, running his fingers through her hair and simultaneously stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I promise..."

He pulled her flush against his chest in a tender embrace, his one hand continuing to stroke her curls and cheek as he held her close. Luke's eyelids fluttered shut, and he savored their closeness for a few moments.

Nakari touched his face to get his attention. "Do you really promise? You won't...won't leave me?" Her voice was small, and she was openly vulnerable to him then.

Luke pulled back and met her gaze with just as much vulnerability so she could see just how much he meant what he was saying, covering her hand with his own. "I mean it with everything I am in this very moment. I promise you, Nakari Kelen, I won't leave you."

Nakari couldn't stop the short, breathy laugh that slipped from her lips, drawing him as tightly to her as possible. Then, when she could hold it in no longer, she spoke softly into his ear.

"Luke...I love you. I am yours...I will give my heart to no other...I love you!"

She paused, then spoke in a gentler tone. "And I don't expect a declaration from you if you're not ready. I promised never to judge you. I meant it." She kissed his lips in the most loving way she knew how, running the backs of her fingers over his cheek and lips when she pulled back. "I just need you to know how I feel."

"Thank you...but you should know that you have all of me too." As he spoke, Luke was deep within Nakari's embrace, as she was deep within Luke's.

They shared a few more loving kisses before, pulling back, Nakari again caressed his face, her eyes pleading. "Hold me?" she implored, needful. "Just hold me to you?"

Luke brushed his lips across her cheek, giving a gentle kiss to her ear and allowing himself to tenderly and slowly kiss her earlobe before he answered.

"Of course..." he replied, shifting her in his arms so that as he rolled onto his back she found herself lying across his chest, and holding her tight to his body. He shifted the covers around them, stroking her arm lovingly.

Nakari snuggled as close to him as she could, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of him holding her so. "I haven't felt this safe since I was a little girl," she told him without opening her eyes. "I could lie here forever and be happy."

Luke pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "All you have to do is ask. I love holding you..." he murmured, his eyes sliding closed as well as he held her.

Nakari gave a soft chuckle. "Careful with that promise...we may never leave this bed."

Luke smiled, gently nuzzling Nakari's cheek. "That doesn't sound like a threat. I'd actually enjoy that."


	18. Late Night Activities

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Luke and Nakari finally settle down. Anakin had of course noticed their… _strong feelings_ , and while he didn't pry he did subtly send soothing urges to their subconscious minds when he felt things were getting too close to the point of no return.

Anakin was mildly grateful Luke hadn't yet mastered the art of concealment, because Anakin feared his son would have gone too far.

Anakin waited a good while before he resolutely climbed out of bed and trudged to the shared room of Luke and Nakari.

He sent out a gentle Force probe and sensed that Luke was still awake, but Nakari was deeply asleep.

Anakin gave a soft knock on the door, also announcing his presence in the Force.

_Luke._

* * *

Luke blinked in surprise at the knock and the probe through the Force, acknowledging Anakin's silent inquiry only after he'd insured that Nakari was covered. Luke didn't move from his spot on the bed, however, as Nakari was asleep on him. He gently stroked her exposed arm absentmindedly, sending his father a gentle plea to be quiet as Nakari was still asleep. He heard the door open not even seconds after his acknowledgement.

Anakin was silent as he tread a path from the door to the bed. He took in the pair in the bed in the dim lighting and sat carefully on the edge of the bed, facing Luke.

He gazed at Nakari for a moment, and then his eyes sought out Luke's.

"Luke...we need to talk."

Luke shrank at his father's tone, already well aware of where this was going to go. He couldn't help the defensive note that crept into his voice as he answered his father. "Nothing like that happened, I swear," Luke said quickly, gently resting his hand against Nakari's shoulder. "I don't plan on that kind of thing happening for a long time."

Anakin nodded. "I know. But things like that can happen before you know it."

Anakin sighed gently. "Luke, I want you to answer me honestly—this will remain just between us, I promise." He held his son's gaze. "Do you love Nakari?"

Luke swallowed. He'd been thinking about this very question since Nakari had sent her love to him in the cockpit of the Desert Jewel, and he'd straightened out a lot of his feelings out since then. And just a few minutes ago, in the heat of the moment...

Luke gazed down at Nakari in his arms, gently stroking her arm as he gazed at her peaceful face. His heart warmed, deep emotions stirring inside of him. "Yes...I do..." he said softly.

Anakin placed a firm, but gentle hand on Luke's free hand.

"Then the best way you can show her that," he paused to let Luke catch his deeper meaning, "is to wait to make love to her as your wife. I know it's hard—trust me I know—but I can promise you it is  _so_  worth the wait."

Anakin squeezed Luke's hand softly. "You are an adult, and I will respect any choice you make as such. I have just always felt that it's a disservice to the lady if you have sex before marriage. And what man that only wants the best for his chosen companion, would want to dishonor her like that?"

Anakin dropped his hand.

Luke heaved a sigh. He had not been expecting  _the talk_  tonight. "I know, that's...that's what I plan on. I want to wait," he assured Anakin. "And I'm well aware we...walked a fine line tonight. But at least now I know where our lines are so we can be better about it in the future."

Anakin nodded. "And I'm proud of your restraint."

He stood to leave, but just as he turned toward the door, he felt the need to say one more thing.

"Luke?" He turned to face his son once again. "It need not be right this second, but...you need to tell her that you love her. Nakari may have said she would wait, but a woman needs to hear her man say it out loud. In my opinion, it makes you more of one to be able to do so."

He smiled softly. "Goodnight, Son. I love you."

Luke nodded somberly at his father's statement, brushing stray curls from Nakari's face as he replied. "I love you too, Father. Goodnight."

* * *

That night, Anakin lay awake for another long while, thinking of Padmé, and wishing she was in his arms as Luke had Nakari.

He fell asleep to the remembered last time they had been together, with Padmé tucked against his side, her bare skin against his as her head used his chest for a pillow.

* * *

_It was dark...completely dark. Luke could feel danger all around, and so he reached for his lightsaber, both for protection and for a source of light. No sooner had he ignited the blade did Luke's eyes land on Darth Vader, standing a meter from him. Luke felt panic rise in his chest as the red blade of the Sith Lord snapped to life and the mechanical breathing reached his ears. Luke blocked the Sith's blade on instinct, being pushed back several steps before he managed to gather his courage and he lunged at the Sith, lightsaber cutting the Sith's head right off. Embers peppered the air between them, as did scraps of metal. Somewhere in the darkness, a voice that caused chills to run down his spine began to cackle as some of the embers and scrap metal touched his skin, burning him. Luke dropped his lightsaber, which deactivated and plunged them into darkness as he hissed in pain, slapping away at the burning embers and metal. To his panic utter panic, the pain didn't decrease. Instead, it increased, starting to gradually spread._

_"I can ease your pain...all you need do is pledge yourself to me...to the dark side...make yourself my servant..."_

_Luke spun at the voice, clutching at his arm and trying to ignore the pain while looking for the source of the voice. "Never! I'll never turn to the dark side!" he shouted back. He cried out in pain, dropping to a knee as his arm seared in a sudden, intense agony, the sensation starting to spread to his other hand as well. As if to distract him from his current pain or even to add to his suffering, the crackle of electricity suddenly sparked to life, and the torturous energy came rushing towards Luke's helpless form. He dropped to the floor with a shout of pain as the electricity picking up to an unbearable torture, starting to convulse as the voice spoke again, though now Luke could not tell where it came from._

_"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side."_

_Luke screamed in agony, the fire of electricity coursing through his very veins and leaving him to convulse on the floor. Still, even the agony of the flames in his bloodstream could not distract him from the true pain that had started before the electricity. His insides started to feel as if they were hardening, and he felt like someone was tearing him apart with fire while he was still alive and awake to reconstruct him in ice, his voice taking on a mechanized sound. He felt wires attach themselves to his limbs, burrowing under the flesh and taking the place of his veins and spreading to infect his tendons. He wished he could pass out to be relieved from the pain, or even die it was so overwhelming._

_**Wake up,** _ _he shouted in his head._ _**This has to be a dream!** _

_No, it isn't, something else whispered to him and the veins that had yet to be overrun by the wires iced over, even as the wires continued to successfully overrun his body. He convulsed violently on the ground, feeling the wires taking over his body, skin turning to metal._

_"You're part of the machine now, my machine...you are not human anymore, you are mine."_

_Desperately, Luke crawled away from the voice, still convulsing and screaming as he tried to put as much distance between himself and the voice. He managed to drag himself to a shore, hearing water lap against the metal plating that was eating away his skin. His fingers—now pure metal—dug into soft sand, and he pushed himself up, trying to get to his feet as electricity sparked across his body. He happened to glance down as something clamped down across his face and tinted the world around him red. What he saw in his reflection below was more horrifying than anything else._

_Madly, Luke scrambled to rip the mask of Darth Vader off of his face, panicking when the mask simply seemed to tighten and conform to his face, embedding itself into his face to take the place of skin just like the plating that was running across his body._

_"Your fate is sealed; you, like Vader, will be my servant, an agent of the dark side. There is no escaping...your soul is already mine...you will burn..."_

_Luke screamed again from the pain, doubling over as smoke suddenly overwhelmed his sense of smell, suffocating him to add to the electricity and slow painful change of his body. He chanted the same thing over and over despite the voice that hissed that this was real, he was consumed..._

_"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Luke jolted awake with a cry, chest heaving as he struggled to come back to reality and dispel his nightmare. His breathing was short and choppy as he felt his arms, just to make sure wires and metal plating wasn't still eating away at what made him human.

Nakari, completely unprepared for Luke to jolt upright and convulse like that, jerked up and back in sudden disorientation. She thus gave a startled yelp when her actions ended up dumping her onto the floor, where she lay for a moment trying to get her bearings.

It was Luke's labored breathing that drew her attention, however, and she climbed back to her feet, switched on a lamp and returned cautiously to his side. She didn't touch him, seeing as he seemed to be in a sort of panic.

"Luke?" she said gingerly.

Luke heard Nakari's soft voice, and it soothed him considerably. He was still shaking a little, and his breathing was a little faster than normal. Panic and fear was still coiled up in his chest, but he managed to respond in an even tone. "I'm...I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

Nakari nodded even though he couldn't see with his eyes down. She scooted closer and began to rub soothing circles on his bare back.

"You're awake now," she said gently, trying to help dispel his unease and fear. "You're safe. It was only a dream."

Luke nodded, gently clasping Nakari's free hand under his own and giving her a small smile. "Yes...it was just a dream..." he murmured. But at the same time he couldn't help but wonder...

...what if it wasn't?

Nakari hesitated, then ventured a question. "Would it help to talk about it?"

Luke winced and hesitated. "I...don't know. It was a little..." he struggled with words, unable to find a word strong enough to describe what the dream was like.

Nakari grimaced. "That bad, huh?"

Luke nodded. "Painful. Mortifying...those would be good words for it," Luke murmured. He was debating telling Nakari about it, but he didn't want to scare her, and he wasn't sure if it had been more than a dream. He'd felt his flesh turning to metal, and he still couldn't get the sensation out of his head, rubbing his arm subconsciously.

Nakari spied him rubbing his arm, and she frowned worriedly. She shifted her hand from his back to the same arm, tenderly caressing it.

"You know I will listen to whatever you have to say, but if it's too much to share, I understand."

Luke turned to look at her, bringing a hand up to gently caress her cheek. He didn't want to hide anything from her, and he could clearly see her concern for him reflected in her eyes. Letting out one slow sigh, Luke started his explanation.

"I explained the dark side to you...and the family history I guess you could say I have with Vader, about what he's done to my family members in the past." When she nodded in confirmation, Luke plunged onward in his explanation, forcing himself not to retain any of the details. By the time he was finished, his eyes were fixed in place, staring down instead of holding Nakari's gaze.

Nakari was unable to formulate words for several long minutes after Luke's explanation. What a horrid, torturous dream! There was one thing she couldn't quite understand though.

"You said you...felt it?" she finally whispered. "But...how can you feel what takes place in a dream?"

Luke bit his lip, knowing he was about to throw away the assurance he'd given her only minutes ago. "Sometimes...a Jedi can have dreams that...aren't really dreams. They're visions. My father taught me about them after I had one, after I was captured by Imperials. He told me if I could feel what was happening, really feel it, then it wasn't a dream. It was a vision..." Luke said, his voice hushed and trembling slightly.

Nakari stared. Then she took in Luke's body language and felt a fire stoke within her heart.

"So what if it was a vision?" She moved before him and tilted his chin up. "A vision doesn't change who you are. And you, Luke Skywalker, are good to your core. You won't become a monster. You are better than that, and your willpower is far stronger than any Dark Lord."

Luke met her gaze, letting her words wash over him and warm his heart. He closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. "It's not the first time I've had a vision about the dark side, though, and...I'm not going to make myself think that I'm immune, because I'm not. I don't want to convince myself I can't be affected by the dark side when I'm just as susceptible as anyone else with the Force." He shook his head. "I can't help but worry—fear, really—what if?"

Nakari thinned her lips. "I guess you'll just have to figure out what your top priority is. What or who will you place above the desire for such power? But you need to choose that now, while you can. That way when the time comes for you to be tempted, you have that to hold on to."

Luke shook his head. "I don't want that illusion of power. I'm worried about finding myself in a spot where I don't see any other option..."

Nakari grasped his hand firmly. "I'm a firm believer that there is  _always_  another choice, and I rarely let others cow me into believing otherwise."

Nakari dipped her head to try meeting his gaze when he dropped his eyes and wouldn't look at her.

"Hey."

Reluctantly Luke looked up at her, meeting her gaze hesitantly and wordlessly.

"You, my good sir," Nakari caressed his cheek, "need to have more faith in yourself. Of course temptations will come, it's inevitable. But you can, and I believe you will, pull through."

Luke closed his eyes against her touch, leaning into the caress. "I try to have more faith in myself, just...I worry. But thank you; I need to hear that," he told her honestly.

Nakari smiled softly, and almost against her will, her fingers strayed from his cheek to the Jedi brand.

"I refuse to believe that you could turn evil," Nakari murmured, so softly she wasn't sure if he heard.

"After all, look at all that's already been done to you." Her fingers trailed up to his Imperial mark. "And now you have had a plethora of opportunities to seek revenge. Yet you haven't."

Luke gave her a small smile, though there was a bitter edge to it, and a slightly sour edge to his tone. "I wasn't conscious at the time. And from what I've heard, I don't think there was anyone left to take revenge on after Anakin went through that Force-forsaken place...but at the same time, I don't have any desire for revenge. I already have enough reminders of what happened, I don't need to obsess over tracking down the people who did it to me."

Nakari tipped his chin with a winning smile, hoping to get through to him. "And that right there makes all the difference. You don't want it!"

Luke let out a long breath, leaning his forehead against hers. "I can't argue with you there. But there's still an entire unknown future. I don't plan on ever giving into the dark side...I don't want to. But there's still a chance." Noticing she was about to protest again, Luke hurried to continue again. "A chance that I will continue to deny as long as I can."

Nakari lifted a wry brow, but seeing he still hadn't really perked up, she sighed.

"What can I do to cheer you up?" Nakari asked ruefully.

Again, her eyes fell to his brands. She ached to know his story—the full account—so she, like Anakin, could know how to truly help him.

It saddened her to know that she wasn't able to do so. Even now, with this nightmare, she felt helpless when he continued to drag himself down.

Luke sensed her rue, sadness, and helplessness, and he turned to face her fully, feeling guilty as he threaded fingers lovingly through her hair. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so difficult." He sighed but held her gaze. "I've been through a lot, and I just don't know how to unload those feelings and experiences, how to talk about them. Even though Anakin knows everything I've been through, we've never actually talked about it. He was either there or...or I showed him my memories," Luke said softly, holding her gaze.

"I don't want to shut you out, and if I do I don't mean to. I'm just not entirely sure how to let you in. Especially when it's so hard to simply think about..."

Nakari placed a hand over the one he threaded through her hair and entwined their fingers.

"Luke, I understand that, I do, but I want to know...I want to be there for you." She couldn't stop a few cold tears. "I don't just want to be here for you in the good times and then be helpless or pushed aside in your times of need. I want to be there like you have been for me. Please..." she pled, squeezing his hand, "please let me in..."

Luke's heart ached to see her cry, knowing he was the cause of it. He reached to brush the tears away, his own throat closing as he took care not to let a single one make it all the way down her face.

"Please don't cry..." he murmured, pained to see her in such a hurt state. He pulled her close to him, willing his comfort to envelop her and help dispel her hurt. He took a steadying breath, knowing this wasn't something he could postpone for another time, as much as he wanted to. He wasn't too eager at the thought of sharing the memories he kept locked away with her either, as those memories would make her feel the pain Luke had felt, something he did not want to put her through. Despite his reluctance, he still gave her the choice, and he would respect whichever one she chose. "How do you want me to let you in? Do you want me to tell you or...or show you?" he asked softly.

Nakari's breath caught, and she clung to him. "I want to fully understand, Luke. I want you to show me, please."

Luke felt a sharp pang in his heart, but he nodded. "You should understand...before I do this...that it was too much for me then, and that it will be mercilessly detailed and you will feel every bit of what I felt. It was nearly too much for Anakin to witness," Luke told her seriously.

Nakari took his words to heart, but her determination flared and she sat back to take his face into her hands.

"I accept that." She swallowed. "But I also don't want you to bear this burden all alone anymore. It's killing a tiny part of me every time I see you relapse or fight off the memories...and to be powerless to help through my own ignorance. I want to help you shoulder the burden, make it more bearable for you."

Luke closed his eyes and took a moment to gather himself, knowing what he was about to put Nakari through. He reopened them once he'd found his center, gently pulling her hands from his face and instead bringing them to hook around his neck. He didn't want her to accidentally claw at his face during this, and he figured he could handle her possibly constricting on the back of his neck. Gently, he moved her into his lap so that she was straddling him, facing him completely and encouraging her to lay her head against his shoulder. He planned on her being able to muffle her cries in his shoulder, as he had no doubt that she would at least cry out a few times, and he wouldn't mind if she even bit down on his shoulder in an effort not to make a sound. He didn't encircle her as he normally would, however, as he didn't want to accidentally hurt her when he clenched up during the memories. Instead he placed his hands on his knees on either sides of her waist.

"If it's too much, please, tell me and I will stop immediately," Luke told her, waiting until he saw her confirming nod to rest his chin atop the back of her head. He took several steadying, preparing breaths and closed his eyes, finding the memories inside of him and then experimentally stretching out to Nakari's presence. "Open yourself up to me..." he murmured softly, carefully easing into her conscious whenever she complied to his request. He searched for the right starting point, choosing when he'd parted ways with Anakin to search the cantinas as where he would start the memories. He waited patiently yet anxiously for Nakari to get used to feeling Luke inside of her head before he even thought about moving forward.

Nakari remembered when Anakin had entered her mind the afternoon before, and so she was more prepared this time. She relaxed, trusting Luke completely, and still she gasped lightly when she felt him, really felt him.

He was so beautiful! Inside and out! His presence was warm and soothing, yet bright and shining at the same time. She could get lost in him forever...

But she firmly reminded herself not to get distracted, and so she relaxed again and gave him a mental nod.

_I'm ready..._

Taking a slow, shaky breath, Luke took a firm and gentle hold on Nakari...and jumped into the storm of memories, plunging them right into the moment where Anakin and Luke had parted ways, that strange worry hanging over both of them as they went to cantinas several streets apart.

Nakari kept her attention focused on Luke's memories as they played like an interactive holofilm. The current scene was a man walking up to Luke in some cantina.

* * *

_"I noticed ya was sittin alone an thought ya might lie a drinkin buddy; care to share a drink wi'me?" the man slurred._

_"Oh no, I was just..._

_"Nonsense!" the man practically boomed. "Have a drink wi'me, I insist!" He slapped Luke on the back right on the shoulder blade..._

* * *

Nakari flinched when, just as Luke had that day, her shoulder pricked. He hadn't been mincing words apparently when he'd warned her she would feel it.

* * *

_"What did you...do to me?"_

* * *

The world spun and Nakari struggled to keep pace as she observed Luke. He struggled to get away as the man and his goons ganged up on him. There was a brief fight as Luke made a brave but weak attempt to protect himself, but then he passed out.

Luke remained relaxed as the memories passed by, knowing that the worst hadn't come yet. As soon as the first memory passed, he eased into the next, which was his continuous torture starting with his awakening via electrical shock. He tried to send Nakari a feeling of warning before they both got lost in the constant memories that was coming. He needed to keep a constant sense of her anyway in case it was too much for her and he needed to pull them both out.

Nakari felt the warning, but still jumped in shock at the violent way in which Luke had been woken up. She managed not to cry out, but her grasp on Like tightened. She forced her mind to focus as she relived the memories as though she were Luke.

* * *

_He could feel manacles around his wrists, hoisting him up with his arms stretched over his head. The chill of the room Luke guessed he was in—though couldn't remember how he'd gotten there—kissed his mysteriously bare torso, and Luke repressed a shiver._

_"Your time for rest is over," a sharp, female voice colder than the room he was in suddenly said. "Now you will answer every one of my questions, or suffer the consequences."_

* * *

Nakari shivered as the temperature in their hotel room seemed to drop to mimic the voice of that Imperial woman. The officer spoke to Luke of what would happen if he didn't cooperate and of the pain Darth Vader would also inflict if it came to that when he arrived.

* * *

_Luke felt ice cold fear rush through him, but he did not speak a word. He did, however, tremble slightly, a sight that made the woman smile._

_"I thought that would get a reaction out of you," she purred, stepping closer. Luke stiffened in anticipation as she leaned in. "Now for my first question; what is your name?"_

* * *

When Luke remained silent, Nakari praised his courage. But then the woman brought forth a syringe...

* * *

_He struggled, but the woman didn't even need to try and restrain him, easily sliding the needle into his arm. It burned going in, and he could practically feel it eating its way through his system. The woman smiled sweetly at him._

_"This will enhance everything you feel. I'm sure your bonds already feel colder, like millions of little knives digging into your wrists. The pain will only increase the longer you're in those bonds. So if just sitting there hurts so much..."_

_She trailed off, straightening up as Luke tried to ignore the increasing pain in his wrists. "I will ask you one more time: what is your name?"_

* * *

Nakari saw the slap coming, and yet, she was unprepared for the way it stung, and she gasped heavily as her cheek felt like it had been shattered. But that was nothing compared to what came after.

* * *

_"Now imagine how much this will hurt," she said, waving a vibroblade in Luke's face before she pressed the blade against his bare chest. Instantly his nerves flared, sending more pain signals to his brain even though the blade hadn't even broken skin yet. "Let's try a new question; what is your relationship with Princess Leia?"_

_Luke grit his teeth and tried to even out his breathing, though when he didn't respond the woman dug the blade into his chest and sliced deeply across the width of his chest._

* * *

Nakari felt a line of searing pain  _zing_  across her collarbone, and she cried out, her hands grabbing at each other. Her fingers connected and she held tightly, trying to keep herself in the moment with Luke.

Luke's grip was tightening on the...it had been the bed he was holding to, right? Or had it been his knees? He could feel Nakari tighten her grasp around his neck and muffle her cry in his shoulder, and he hated knowing that she was feeling this pain now too. Still, she hadn't told him to stop, and he could feel that she didn't want to stop watching.

Well...not yet. This was only the beginning. There was so much more to come.

* * *

_"Where are the rebels?" he heard her ask, and when he didn't answer she plunged the knife into his leg injury, reopening the wound. She might as well have set him on fire from the sound that ripped up his throat._

* * *

Nakari trembled with each successive use of the knife, and her leg protested a pain she hadn't technically been administered. The woman talked some more after time passed, and Nakari wanted to take a swing at her.

She was silently cheering Luke's stamina and will as the woman warned that things would only get worse.

* * *

_Swallowing with great difficulty, Luke shook his head and spoke for the first time. "I won't give you...anything..."_

_The officer sighed, making a show of shaking her head. "That's really too bad." Gesturing to the man behind the youth, she gave an order. "Proceed with the next phase."_

_She gave Luke a thin smile. "Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_At her summons, an AT-AT of a man came around so the young man could see. "I'd like you to meet a man we like to call Scourge."_

_He nodded to him and he lashed out a meaty fist at the Luke's gut._

* * *

Nakari felt the air leave her when Luke was punched in the middle by a meaty fist with enough force to have stopped a charging reek. Then, just like Luke, she wasn't able to fully take in air before Scourge continued his 'job'.

* * *

_The next blow came, just as powerful and devastating. They might as well have been punching a hole through Luke dropping a ship on him..._

_While the blows continued to come, the lacerations he'd already sustained opened further or intensified in the pain they'd already been inflicting on him. Blood splattered to the floor, and after a few blows to the chest and sides, Luke swore he felt something crack—which felt like they'd ripped every one of his ribs out over and over—before he was suddenly racked with a painful bought of wheezing coughs, blood splattering the floor below him as the first sign of serious damage showed itself, blood painting his lips as a metallic taste filled Luke's mouth._

* * *

Nakari didn't realize she was repeatedly gasping for air until she began to see spots, and she had to reassert her hold on Luke to ground herself.

Luke felt Nakari's instinctive panic at not being able to breathe, feeling her grasp tighten enough for her nails to dig into his skin. He ignored the small pain, curling closer to her and gently whispering in her ear, though his voice was pained as he was going through this again as well.

"I'm still here..." he told her even as the vision continued mercilessly onwards. The worst had yet to come, and he had concern over how shed react to the waterboarding and the branding, his concern for her overshadowing the feelings that would normally mean a relapse. His breathing was heavy and uneven, but he held fast to Nakari's presence and kept the vision going despite his pain.

Luke's voice drew Nakari back to a level head, and she slackened her grasp on him so that she wasn't clawing him anymore.

The woman in the memory called a halt and dismissed Scourge, then asked Luke if he was ready to cooperate.

* * *

_Blood was still filling his mouth, though not at an alarming rate...yet. He spat what was in his mouth onto the floor right at her feet, his chest feeling like some sort of acid was eating away at his lungs, his body a living conduit of agony. His face was scrunched up in pain, and he dreaded what was next, but he couldn't...he couldn't...as much as he wanted to..._

* * *

Nakari tensed when the officer picked up a bludgeon, and Nakari didn't care what she said because then she was once again feeling Luke's agony.

* * *

_The bludgeon was swung up and back for momentum, and then brought it down on Luke's right forearm with as much force as the officer could muster._

* * *

Nakari had managed not to scream up until this point, but though she knew it wasn't happening in reality, her arm sang out with shoots of anguish that forced the sound from her lungs.

She dug her face into Luke's shoulder and began to weep heavily as the Luke in the memory cried out in desperation for his father.

Luke almost pulled Nakari out of his memories when she screamed and started to cry, starting to doubt if she could handle what had yet to come. His own pain was brutally clear, but he pushed all of it aside in concern for Nakari. He gave in, wrapping his arms around Nakari to comfort her now at risk of hurting her later when the unbearable agony came and he clenched up. At the same time, he sent his inquiry about continuing, knowing now that it might just be too much for her.

_No! Don't stop!_  Nakari cried in response to his question. She curled her body closer to his when his arms encircled her.

She focused on the memory again as the Imperial asked her next question, and Luke responded.

* * *

_"Just kill me already," he gasped out. "You won't get…anything from me."_

_The officer leaned forward, a superior smirk on her lips. "Oh no, my young Jedi...If I have my way, and then Lord Vader does as well, you won't die for a very long time."_

* * *

Nakari watched in growing dismay as the woman prepared to waterboarding Luke. She had seen this done before on others and she knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

Even so, she wasn't prepared for just how vile a tactic it really was.

* * *

_A sharp command was given, and the water was poured methodically over the young man's rag-covered face._

_Immediately he gagged, a dangerous thing considering the cloth smothering his face and the blood clogged in his airway. Luke violently jerked against his restraints as he realized they were drowning him slowly and painfully. Full blown panic rose in his chest and Luke screamed unsuccessfully, the sound muffled by the blood and cloth and water, coming out gurgled. He continued to gag and choke as if he was actually under water, his brain pounding from the lack of air as the water was repeatedly poured over his mouth and nose. Luke thrashed against the restraints again in a frenzy to break free, realizing the hard way that holding his breath only made it worse by making him feel like he was being smothered as the cloth tightened. His lungs wanted to burst, his body screaming in agony as his brain shouted at him that he was drowning and he was going to die._

_Stop, stop! His mind screamed, though he didn't speak it, bucking against his restraints. To his horror, he felt vomit rise in his throat and he began to choke, unable to breathe from the combination of everything blocking his airway. He could feel his body starting to shut down, feeling his thrashing take on the movements of a man who knew he was about to die, a sickening crack and a new wave of agony from a different source informing him that he'd just broken a wrist trying to break free._

_**I can't breathe! I need to breathe!** _ _**Stop!** _ _his mind screamed._ _**Please, just kill me already, just let it end!** _

* * *

Nakari was once again gasping, and she too had bile rising, but she forced it down, though she realized she was starting to feel nauseous. But she was determined to see this through to its ugly conclusion.

She brought herself back to attention just in time to realize what was next.

Nakari stiffened in fearful anticipation when the officer ordered Luke to be held, and she presented the young man with the first of his two brands. The woman held the tool aloof as though it was a rare artifact.

Nakari knew what was coming, and she trembled in concert with Luke's shaking form.

"Luke..." she whispered tremulously. In her head she begged him not to stop.

* * *

_"You're a filthy Jedi, and you will be branded like the animal you are," the Imperial snarled, giving Luke no time to retort as she placed the metal to the right side of his chest, just below where the curve of his neck met shoulder._

* * *

Nakari jerked in Luke's arms, screaming loudly into his shoulder, pressing her mouth to his skin to muffle the sound.

Her chest heaved in phantom physical pain brought on by the wretched memory. Flashes of blinding light exploded before her eyes.

But before Luke could ask to pull back as she sensed he would, Nakari gasped out a sentence.

"All of it, Luke! All...of...it!"

Luke had tears not only burning his eyes but tracking down his cheeks. The memories alone were painful enough, but the added agony of hearing and feeling Nakari in pain as well...it made the experience as unbearable as when it happened. Still, he obeyed her command, arms constricting around her as he buried his face in her curls, continuing forward with the memory, despite how much his heart broke at Nakari's pain alone. He trembled and took ragged breaths, somehow maintaining enough self-control to keep them both immersed in the memory.

Nakari was now fighting a growing sense of nausea, but she fiercely clamped her stomach into submission.

The woman in Luke's memory put brand away.

* * *

_"You should feel honored, I suppose, because the mark is the symbol of the Jedi." She shrugged, taking up a second branding iron from the cadet, fresh off of the fire. "However, what would people think if you also had an Imperial insignia...right above the Jedi symbol to mark the Empire's superiority?"_

* * *

Nakari hadn't realized that Luke had received the brands one after the other, and she shifted on Luke's embrace in sudden terror at feeling the second one.

That fear only morphed into something more when the Luke in the vision finally snapped, broken in spirit and will. The next scene broke Nakari's heart into little fragments, and she began to sob into his shoulder.

* * *

_"Please..." Luke whispered, his flickering voice barely audible. "Don't..."_

_The woman paused and leaned forward pointedly. "Where are the Rebels?"_

* * *

Nakari watched as the woman taunted and warned Luke, who was obviously still at war with himself. Finally, the Imperial grew tired of waiting.

* * *

_The woman glared. "You wasted my time, you piece of Jedi filth!"_

_She motioned Scourge to hold Luke, and then touched the brand slowly and deliberately to the young man's skin._

_An inhuman scream echoed around the room._

_"You Jedi are so weak!" The officer taunted amidst her victim's wails. "Where is your precious Force now, huh?"_

* * *

Nakari convulsed a staccato burst in Luke's embrace and hollered...

* * *

_He started to seizure in his captor's grasp, vision fading completely as his eyes rolled into the back of his head once more, heart stopping and restarting as he was consumed. This...this was too much._

_"Father!" he screamed, wishing someone would help him as overwhelming despair settled in, followed by crushing hopelessness. He was going to die. "Ben! Anakin! Father!" he screamed, the sound cutting off when the hands on his throat and jaw tightened, pulling his head painfully to the side and exposing more of his neck while the one holding his throat tightened his grip until Luke couldn't breathe. As they did so, the Imperial woman pressed the iron even harder into his neck._

* * *

Nakari was barely aware, as was the Luke in the vision, of when Anakin burst into the scene in a furious rage.

She gasped wetly when the Imperial woman stabbed Luke in the side and then she blacked out from it all just as Luke was thrown like a doll into the wall.

Nakari went helplessly limp in Luke's embrace.

* * *

Luke violently tore himself free of the memories, supporting Nakari on instinct as he trembled uncontrollably and scrambled for his self-control once more. The pain was still prominent, slowly fading into the background as he focused all of his attention on Nakari in his embrace. His shaking arms trembled as he tightened his grasp on her, supporting her limp form completely and pulling her close towards him as he fought back the tears in his eyes. He wiped the sweat soaked hair from her face, guilt and pain snaking through him for putting through this pain, whether she wanted it or not.

Pushing aside his own issues, Luke rushed to cater to Nakari's, laying her back against the bed and stumbling towards the kitchenette to get a glass of water. He returned just as quickly as he'd left, gathering Nakari into his arms once more as he tried to gently bring her back around, one hand resting against her cheek as he probed at her presence through the Force, trying to bring her back. "Nakari...Nakari," he called, pulling her close to his chest. He was suppressing all of his own issues and giving all of his attention to Nakari.

She was floating in a blessed oblivion...yet for some reason she wasn't at peace. She trembled with the after-effects of a phantom physical pain that at the same time had been horrifyingly real.

Something pierced the darkness...

A voice. She instinctively turned toward it, her head moving.

Luke let out a small sigh of relief when he sensed her responding to his attempts to bring her back around. Luke gently ran his fingers through her sweaty hair, stroking any exposed skin his other hand came in contact with, making soothing sounds and speaking in a calm and even tone. His own issues faded into the background as he spoke to her, hoping to rouse her back to consciousness. "Nakari, I'm here, I'm here...You're all right. Nakari, please, wake up," Luke plead softly. He placed her back against the bed, ready to reach for the cup of water with every intent of flicking water in her face if she still didn't wake up.

She knew that voice...

_Nakari...I'm here, I'm here...You're all right..._

_Who's here?_  She wondered. Then the name attached to that voice registered, and she tried to speak his name.

Luke...

_Nakari, please...wake up..._

She trembled, wanting to obey...and then, joyously, light filtered into her eyes in narrow slits.

Luke saw her eyes crack open and he relaxed considerably, retracting his hand from the cup for now as he focused once more on Nakari.

"That's it...C'mon Nakari...wake up. You're safe, I'm here, it's over now..." he assured her, stroking his thumb gently along her cheek and gently rubbing her shoulder at the same time, eyes studying her every move intently. His hand trembled just slightly, and he worked to keep his hands steady as he continued to coax her back to reality.

"Luke..." she tried to speak but all that came from her parched throat was a garbled sound.

She winced at the way her throat scratched, and she instead focused on trying to see his face. She ruthlessly commanded her eyelids to become lighter so she could see, and then there he was.

It took a moment for her eyesight to focus, but once it did, she tried for a smile.

"Luke..." She attempted his name again.

Luke managed a weak smile when Nakari managed to force out his name. Her movements obviously took great effort, and Luke placed a quick, tender kiss to her forehead, brushing the hair from her face again as his concern shined clearly in his eyes. He brushed feather light fingers against her lips to silence her, shaking his head. "Don't speak, it's all right," he told her. "As soon as you have your strength back, I already have some water for you. Just rest for now."

As he spoke, he kept careful track of her through the Force, keeping himself ready for any unpleasant developments and doing his best to keep her comfortable.

Nakari made to nod, but something in her started to burn like acid and she felt a warning sensation in her throat that could only mean one thing.

Suddenly Nakari was wide awake, adrenaline giving her the emergency strength to fling herself from the bed and make a stumbling bee-line for the refresher.

The nausea she had kept under control would no longer be held at bay. Nakari's feet touched the tiled floor of the refresher and she skidded to her knees before the toilet and was violently sick.

Her arms quivered so much that she feared she would fall into the bowl after her stomach's contents.

Luke had been right on Nakari's heels in the mad dash, and now he stayed right behind her, pulling her hair out of her face for her and—when her hair was held securely in one hand—rubbing her back in gentle, soothing motions. He hated himself right now for putting her through this, thinking of how he should have pulled out before the brandings—probably before the waterboarding even—despite her protests and insistence.

He kept up his soothing motions, crouching down beside her and ready to support her should her strength fail her. The glass of water he'd offered her would have to wait now, and he might have to get a second glass, perhaps even a third.

Nakari hovered over the bowl until she was completely certain she was done, and then she tried to lift one heavy, shaky arm to both flush and pull back, but she couldn't.

She took a shaky breath and tried again, at last managing to send the mess to the sewers. But then she sagged, shivering: her strength was gone with the adrenaline.

Luke saw her sag, and he captured her in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. He reached for the closest thing he could find to wipe her mouth with, settling for a square of toilet paper as he couldn't reach the towels from his spot on the floor with Nakari in his arms. He carefully wiped away the remainder of her stomach's contents from her mouth, throwing the used square away as soon as he was done. He didn't stand from his spot on the floor, as he knew that although he was currently rather operational, his issues were bottled up and he currently lacked the strength to pick her up and carry her back to the bed. Still, he was content with settling for holding her in his arms, his bare back resting against the cold wall as he did his best to keep her warm.

His eyes flickered to the shower beside them, thinking of the soothing hot jets it could provide. But that would be an idea for if they ended up needing those soothing jets.

Nakari burrowed herself into Luke's embrace as much as she was able, but though he was a welcome warmth, she still shivered.

"I don't suppose..." she asked shakily, "you could manage to levitate a towel...within reach to act as a blanket? Could you?"

Luke grimaced. "I can scoot a noodle across a table, I think levitating a towel is something completely different," he told her, pulling her flush against his chest as he reached to open the door to the shower. "We are within scooting distance of a shower though...if you don't mind getting wet..." he told her softly, ready to transport them into the square shower if she agreed.

Nakari hesitated, but then her shivering made up her mind for her.

She needed to get warmed up, and he was offering a way to do that. Besides, neither one of them had the energy for anything right now.

"Yes, please," Nakari managed through now-chattering teeth. She knew her quivering was brought on both from the cold and the experience she'd just shared with Luke.

Carefully, Luke scooted them into the shower, shutting the door behind them and turning on the water. He jumped a little when the water first hit them, and it took a few moments for him to find an ideal temperature before the glass shower walls started to fog up and he propped them both under the water, tucking Nakari's head into the crook where his neck met shoulder and leaning his own head atop hers. His fingers traced lines along her now-wet skin in an increasingly subconscious gesture, holding her lovingly to his form and gently kissing the crown of her head. His own trembling was starting to show now as his concern over Nakari faded with Nakari's increasingly improving condition; he was no longer as distracted from his own feelings, though they weren't as potent as they would have been had he not been distracted by Nakari's condition either. He held her close to him, allowing the hot jets of water to help his condition as well while he placed tender kisses along the top of her head, allowing the combined elements to sooth him. He monitored Nakari closely, wanted to be sure that she was all right. Though her now wet body pressed against his, clothed or not, was extremely alluring, even in his weakened state.

Though he had nowhere near enough energy to do anything other than trace his fingers along her exposed, bare, wet skin, willing her to feel better and warm up.

Nakari breathed him in, his scent somehow accented when wet, and as she breathed him in she allowed her eyes to shut and she simply let him hold her. She drank in each of his other little motions, from his kisses to his fingers running along her skin.

Nakari had to fight against her baser self for a few seconds, but firmly held herself in check, although she did grant herself permission to rest a palm against his chest next to her face. She felt oddly more comforted that way, as though the touch of her hand somehow cemented the fact that he was actually there, holding her.

She tucked herself into his body a little more, and became aware of his trembling. Worried, she tilted her head a fraction so she could speak.

"Are you all right?" Her voice was still somewhat hoarse, and her throat raw, but she managed to be clear in her words.

Luke closed his eyes and leaned back a little so she could meet his gaze. "Nothing unexpected," he told her gently. "Just...shaken from...that. I'll be all right though, with some time to calm down. I'm already better than I normally am at this point," he murmured, hand running through her wet hair. He put a hand over the hand on his chest, enjoying the touch. He kissed her forehead. "I'm more worried about you right now."

She smiled softly, bending her head enough to kiss the side of his hand where it sat over hers. "I'll admit I wasn't entirely prepared for...all of it, but I'm not sorry about this at all. Please don't beat yourself up, Luke."

Luke sighed and glanced down. "I might feel a little better if I would have simply told you. I hated seeing—well, feeling and hearing—you in that pain," he muttered. He shook his head. "There's not much I can do about it now...I...I'm glad you know now though," Luke told her, tipping her head back enough to kiss her lips. The water running over the pair caused the kiss to be slippery, but that much more enjoyable in Luke's opinion.

He pulled her closer to his body, glad that she was no longer trembling from the cold.

Nakari accepted his kiss, and then pulled back, lifting her outside hand up to touch his cheek. "Luke? Thank you for trusting me with this."

Luke smiled slightly at her. "I've been thinking about telling you for a while now but...it never felt like the right time to say it, or I never quite felt ready," he explained, nuzzling into her hand.

Nakari closed her eyes to enjoy his nuzzling. "You can tell me anything, any time," she murmured.

Luke moved from nuzzling her hand to gently kissing her palm, pulling away to tilt her head up at a better angle for him to kiss her, brushing wet strands of hair out of her face as he did so. "I will," he responded in kind, gently pressing his lips against hers for a rather wet kiss, stroking her side at the same time.

Nakari leaned up and into the kiss, wanting to share an intimate, one-on-one moment with him after their shared experience before. She brought fingers up to play with the wet strands of his hair, not quite tucking them behind his ear, just toying with them.

Luke smiled when she played with his hair, working his lips against her own in a constant caress, leaning her against him. He felt like he'd gotten used to the temperature of the water a little too much, so he lessened the cold water a little with his free hand, returning that hand to stroking along her side from the shoulder blade of her back, down the side of her ribs and to her waist...down her thigh, where her clothes now clung against the skin...

A little zing of pleasure ran up his arm at the touch, and he brought his hand back upward, his kiss slowing down as he moved to open mouthed kisses, fingers threading through Nakari's hair and stroking her throat and the back of her neck. That touch had made him acutely aware of the fact their remaining clothing was clinging to them to the point there might as well have been no clothes between them, and Luke took a moment to admire her curves and lines, well-toned and lean under his touch...

Nakari shuddered with a new kind of pleasure when Luke touched her wet skin as he had when it was dry. This was an enticingly new experience, and she found herself hungrily craving more. Her breath hitched and she shifted in his embrace, moving more upright and finding his hand as it trailed along her skin. She placed hers over his and went along with him for a moment, and then returned her hand to his chest. There she began to trace patterns along is well-toned pectorals. And when he opened his mouth to her she returned the gesture, delving eagerly deeper.

Luke groaned when Nakari not only delved deep into his open-mouthed kisses but started to actively stroke the sensitive skin of his chest, his breathing coming out labored once more. In an effort to even out the playing field, Luke also delved into her kiss, initiating a sensual war between their tongues.

At the same time, in an instinctual motion he hadn't been planning, he arched against her, wet skin slipping against hers and lightly brushing against her clothed upper chest as one hand moved to coax her to not stop her ministrations to his chest, the other tilting her head at a better angle before running sensually down her spine.

Nakari shivered at his finger trailing a little line of tingles down her spine, and with him pressing himself to her chest...Nakari drew herself closer in response, shifting to try sitting up fully.

Luke pulled away, silencing the protesting whimper with a kiss to her jaw as he helped her sit up, hands running down the length of her sides as she arched like a feline against him, intensifying his pleasure to the point his labored breathing became a little choppy. He knew they were both still rather weak, so he supported her and lent her his strength with every ministration she gave him. He showered her in turn with his own tender touches as he caressed the spots that made her shiver in repetitive strokes, either lightening the touch or changing the speed at which he brushed against her wet skin each time.

The water continued to fall over them, hot and relaxing, invigorating them with more energy. The steam seemed to cling to their skin, but Luke didn't mind—it just made the experience all the better.

Nakari's breathing was growing increasingly labored and she loved how he was making her feel, and his name slipped from her lips in a breathy moan. Her own arching against him had been an instinctive motion as well, and yet, now that they were so pressed together she only ached for more contact.

She shifted her stance to move towards his lap with her hips, but paused, unsure if he would be okay with that. Luke, after hearing her moan his name and feeling her press against him, was thoroughly aroused, trailing open mouthed kisses along any exposed skin he could find. He felt her shift, excitement and pleasure shooting through his body as he pressed against her once more, whispering a ragged, "Yes," into her ear so that she would know that he was perfectly fine with what she wanted, that he wanted it too.

He nibbled at her ear in a seductive manner, arching in the hopes that she would touch him as she had earlier and caress his skin with her lips. The water ran down the length of his body and her own, which he took a moment to admire with his eyes. Her dark skin glistened alluringly from the water, her soaked clothes clinging to her curves, and she was coming closer, hips lowering to straddle him. He groaned, eyes closing when her thighs tightened around his waist, and suddenly he wanted more of her—much more. His hands, resting on her hips, tightened to secure her in place, supporting her as he traced soft circles along her thighs with his thumbs.

He arched again, aching to feel her ministrations to his chest as her name slid from his lips in a gasp.

She felt him arch, his desire clear even as he pulled her hips closer. When he spoke her name, it was said in just such a way that she couldn't deny him. She moved herself a little so she could bend her head to his chest, where instead if her fingers exploring his chest, she used her lips.

Luke almost couldn't breathe by now, pleasure senses flooding through his entire being and creating a haze over his mind when her lips moved across his chest and over sensitive skin.

He pulled her as close to him as possible without disturbing her ministrations to his chest. "Don't stop...please," he managed to say between his ragged breaths, referring to her lips working her magic across his chest as he began to kiss the skin of her shoulders, gently sucking the water droplets from her skin along the way as his fingers continued their ministrations to her thighs.

With Luke now kissing her shoulders, the sensual sucking of his mouth causing her breathing to hitch. However, Nakari managed a smile against his skin at his plea, and she upped the ante by flicking her tongue every now and then. Luke felt Nakari's tongue flick across the sensitive skin of his chest, and he shuddered at the feeling, a mixture of a gasp and a moan bursting past his lips.

His lips glided along Nakari's skin, and in the middle of his kisses the straps of her tank-top started to slip downwards. For a moment, he thought about situating it back in place before he decided instead to take advantage of the new territory, gently running his lips sensually along the newly exposed skin on her shoulder and chest, first on one side and then the other when the other strap fell as well.

Nakari had to stop her ministrations to Luke's chest when her bra straps slipped, and he began to toy with the skin there with his lips. She threw her head back and slightly aside to enjoy his new actions even more.

Luke's senses were screaming with desire as he continued to explore this beauty in his arms, and he couldn't take the buildup any longer. He pulled her as close as he could, panting heavily as his vigorously pressed his lips to whatever skin he could find, his hands lowering to their soaked trousers with every intent on removing the clothing between them, his desire too much to contain any longer. Nakari felt Luke's hands lower...lower...and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Luke..." she breathed shakily, her entire being flush with desire as she broke from his lips upon her bare shoulders. She quivered, breathing heavily as she felt his fingers slide, and she laid her head on his shoulder just so. Nodding, and caught up in the passion of the moment, she whispered an acceptance his intention.

Luke felt warmth spread in him at her response. He grasped her trousers in a needful grip, pulling them downwards and running his thumb along the skin he was gradually revealing. He opened his eyes to gaze at Nakari's trembling form against his chest, his thumb finally hitting not skin, but the fabric of her underwear.

That was when the reality of what he was about to do hit him. As desire filled and pleasure driven as he'd been moments ago, Luke suddenly felt cold despite the hot water raining down on them from above, going absolutely still.

In the next moment he was moving, pulling Nakari's trousers firmly but gently back into place and pulling away from her, putting a respectable distance between them to avoid temptation.

"No," he said suddenly and firmly, more to himself than anything as his father's words mere hours ago rushed back to mind. His body tingled and he felt strange from the sudden absence of Nakari's body against his, but his resolve was waxing firm again.

"I'm sorry, but no. Not that, not...not now. I want to...I want to wait for that," he said quietly, keeping the distance between them as he struggled to calm his vigorously aroused body. He felt bad for the suddenness of his movements, knowing he'd probably set Nakari off-balance and possibly reeling emotionally.

Nakari struggled to gain some semblance of reality after Luke's abrupt shift. She was still breathing rapidly, her nerves on fire, especially where he had last touched her. She shakily looked for a way to brace herself, as she was now off-balance without him there to support her.

But though she wished they'd gone on, at least in the heat of the moment, Nakari now realized also where they'd almost ventured. She blushed deeply, ashamed of herself, feeling shaky now, and not just from physical weariness.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Luke!" Nakari breathed, unable to meet his gaze and wishing she could just disappear. "I'm so sorry!"

Luke shook his head, feeling her growing shame and guilt. "No, it's fine, don't apologize...we're both at fault here," he said softly, reaching up and turning off the water. He carefully got to his feet, opening the door to the shower to reach out and grab one of the towels that had been out of reach earlier. He shut the door again to keep the steam and remaining warmth within their small space, crouching down beside her and wrapping the towel around her shoulders. He adjusted her bra straps into place, being careful about where he touched and his own still-tingling senses. "We're both at fault, but there's nothing we can do about it except not do it again," Luke told her quietly, gingerly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Nakari closed her eyes against a flood of tears she couldn't stop, unable to just let it go as her gut gnawed with shame.

"I know better than this," she whispered, shaking her head. "My father taught me from an early age not to...Well, that it was imperative to wait."

Luke felt a pang in his heart at her pain, though her words brought back his own crushing shame. He wrapped the towel more securely around her, taking care to wipe away every tear as he'd done earlier before he'd showed her his memories. "Well...I was given the same lesson from my Aunt and Uncle when I was young...but my father gave it to me again a few hours ago; at least you don't have that hanging over your head," he said with a weak smile.

Nakari laughed softly at the remark, recognizing he was trying to make her feel better. She lifted her gaze to his and thinned her lips.

"I think, from now on, we stay clothed around each other, like at least undershirts. And no more straddling, cause I don't think I will be able to stop myself if there is a next time." She gave him an imploring look. "But I hope this doesn't mean we can't still snuggle together...like we did on the couch and in the  _Jewel_."

Luke nodded, his lips twitching a little. "Agreed; no straddling, always clothes, but more snuggling. Definitely more snuggling," he said with a grin, pushing aside all of the worries in favor of lifting Nakari's spirits. He gently kissed the top of her head, pulling her into his arms and close to his chest as he lifted her off of the ground, relying heavily on the Force to give him the stamina to do so. "Come on..."

Nakari rested her head in the crook of his shoulder as he carried her. She allowed herself to breathe in his scent, careful to allow only that.

She shivered in the cooler temperature of the common room, pulling the towel tighter to her. But it was wet from her still-wet body and so the towel helped very little.

Luke laid her down on the bed right next to the nightstand that had the glass of water he'd fetched earlier, that way it was within arm's reach. He moved across the room, grabbing Nakari's bag that held her things and hefting it towards the bed as well so that she could have access to her clothes. He paused to bend down and give her a gentle kiss on the top of her head before he retreated. "I'll get you another towel and get changed," he told her quietly, grabbing a complete set of clothes out of his own sack before he ducked into the bathroom again and tossed two dry towels from within towards Nakari.

Nakari didn't want Luke to come out and see anything that would make him uncomfortable, so she dried off and changed swiftly into loose-fitting sweat pants and a sleep shirt. She still shivered and out on a pair of socks, then she dried her hair and began to brush it absentmindedly as she reflected on the past day.

She was determined to not have a repeat of their near-disastrous make-out session. She set the brush down halfway through brushing her hair as she recalled why they had ended up in the shower in the first place.

She hiccupped a sob before she could catch herself, the overwhelming memories returning to her full-force.

Nakari wrapped her arms about herself, asking the cosmos how any mortal being could willingly put another through what they did to Luke.

She recalled his screams, his desperate, broken pleas for his father and...whoever Ben was.

The brush lay forgotten on the mattress as Nakari sank to the floor, burying her face into her folded arms atop drawn-up knees.

There she sobbed out her sorrow for Luke's agony, short and long-term. She also felt the lingering guilt from the shower, but she resolved to move on from that.

But what they had done to Luke...to her sweet, gentle, loving Luke...Nakari couldn't understand how he wasn't bitter after that.

He had every right to be, yet he chose to move on.

And while that meant they had met, she couldn't stem the flow of hit tears.

_Oh Luke..._

* * *

Luke, once the door was securely shut behind him, leaned against the door with his eyes closed.

_Force, Luke, what were you thinking? You almost..._

Luke shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut to dispel the thoughts. He had  _almost_...but he hadn't, and he wasn't going to. If he told Nakari they needed to move forward despite what had happened, then he needed to do the same thing. He stayed where he was, however, as he still had to recover from showing Nakari his memories.

Luke no longer felt that he was under threat of relapsing, so he didn't need to worry about that. He was, however, haunted by Nakari's cries and screams as she'd seen and felt what he'd felt, tormented by the pain he'd sensed she was in even as she begged him not to stop so she could fully understand...

He stumbled over to the sink, bracing himself against the granite sink top and watching the droplets of water from his hair fall into the sink. He squeezed his eyes shut again as if that would get rid of the image of her limp in his arms, overwhelmed by the phantom pain of what he'd been through.

She didn't want him beating himself up about it, but he could have made it so much easier for her, less painful, if he would have just told her about it instead of even suggesting showing it to her...

Remembering that he actually had a reason for being in the refresher, Luke moved from his spot at the sink, peeling out of his soaking wet clothes and thoroughly drying off before he pulled on a new under tunic and trousers. He was just starting to ruffle his damp hair in an effort to air dry it a little when a wave of sorrow from Nakari reached him through the Force, and his attention shifted to rest solely on the woman in the other room.

Concern lacing its way through his chest, Luke left his pile of clothes and towel in the refresher, opening the door and quickly spotting a fully clothed Nakari on the floor by the bed, knees drawn to herself as she sobbed into the arms folded atop her knees. Luke crossed the room in a few short strides, sinking down to sit beside her and gently placing a hand on her back.

"Nakari?"

Nakari stiffened subconsciously at the touch, half-expecting it to be the woman from that horrible vision. But then she relaxed when Luke's voice followed.

She lifted her head, looking to him and trying to formulate a coherent sentence, but all she could manage was the two-word thought that had been running on a loop about her head.

"Oh Luke..." She again buried her face, her breathing uneven as she struggled for control.

Luke didn't fight her turning into his embrace, but he was thoroughly confused as to what was happening. He didn't sense the shame that had been lingering from the shower incident, just so much sorrow and sympathy.

Sympathy.

Oh.

Luke's arms encircled Nakari and he rubbed her back soothingly. "It's all right, Nakari—it's over. I'm fine, you're fine...it's all right..." he murmured, momentarily missing the irony that usually someone else was soothing him over this, and it was the first time he'd been comforting someone else about his...experience.

Nakari allowed his words to soothe her, as out if place as they seemed. She finally got a handle on her sorrow and simply sat in his embrace, sniffling the last vestiges if her tears away.

Only when she was confident about speaking coherently did she do so.

"I know this is going to sound inadequate and inane, but..." Nakari paused for a shuddering breath. "I am so sorry you had to go through that."

She fell quiet for a moment, then added, "and I am glad you let me...understand. Thank you."

Luke was silent for a few moments, holding Nakari close to his heart and letting her dry her tears on his shirt. "There's nothing anyone can do about it now, and I'm just glad to still be alive." He paused before he addressed her last comment, choosing not to mention his lingering guilt. "I'm glad you know about it now as well..."

She smiled, taking his gift as an honor. She sat up again and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"I am immensely glad that you chose not to stay angry and hard afterwards," she admitted. "You stayed kind and caring, gentle. That marks the true measure of your character."

She remembered that she was supposed to be combing out her hair, and so she reached for the brush, pulled a lock of her hair over her shoulder and slowly commenced her chore, allowing the lingering moisture on her eyelashes to air-dry.

Luke allowed her to leave his embrace, rising to his feet as well and taking her comment to heart as he gestured towards the water. "In case you still need it," he told her, before he added a soft, "and thank you."

Nakari nodded. "Thank you for the drink. And you don't need to thank me, but you're welcome."

Luke nodded, eyeing the way that her hand was still shaking as she moved the brush through her hair. With a soft sigh, Luke approached her and took her hand into his own, wiggling the brush out of her grasp. "Here, let me," Luke told her quietly, guiding her back to the bed and letting her sit beside him. It felt a little awkward to him, but he started to gently run the brush through her hair, allowing her to cuddle closer to him for warmth.

Nakari was surprised by his gesture, but she closed her eyes with a small smile. She sighed softly, and decided to share one of her favorite childhood memory with Luke.

"My mother used to brush my hair from behind like this, it was our mom-and-daughter time," Nakari told him quietly. "I always looked forward to it, and we would talk about our days and just be together."

She fell silent for short time. "You have no idea how much of a pleasant experience it is to have someone brush your hair for you. It's one of life's most simple, but greatest joys."

Luke smiled slightly, a hand resting on her forearm as he continued to run the brush through her hair. "I'll take your word for it," he replied, gently stroking Nakari's forearm with his thumb. A thought swirled in his mind, and he was toying with the notion of saying something building up inside of him. "Nakari..."

She opened her eyes and turned her head slightly. "Yes?"

The words were ready to fall from his mouth, he could feel their weight against his lips—but he didn't say it. He backtracked, settling for something else entirely, something much safer. "I wanted to say thank you for everything that  _you_ have done for  _me_. You've been more than good for me," Luke said instead. He decided that, after everything that had already happened tonight, he should wait. Besides, it would feel wrong to admit those deep feelings for her after they almost did something they would both regret and felt it would take away from such words. Another time.

Nakari smiled softly, placing a hand over the one he had on her forearm. "I would do anything for you, Luke," she said softly.

Luke felt his heart warm, and he held Nakari's gaze, enjoying the pure emotion that rushed through him when he looked in her eyes. "As would I," he told her honestly.

She smiled and left it at that, content beyond words in his embrace.


	19. Complimentary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a discord account for fanfictions, where you can talk to me or others about the fanfictions/ask questions/etc. I'm also going to be posting updates there. Here's the link: https://discord.gg/m2fjHxh

The next day, any lingering awkwardness between Luke and Nakari had already disappeared, leaving the two with a much stronger relationship that showed even in the smallest gestures they made. After breakfast in Nakari's room, the group—not counting Drusil—downloaded a report from Artoo of their prisoners' activity through the night. Favvin had attempted to escape once, but had been perfectly docile since, while Migg had enjoyed the entire time in the nice hotel room, which was probably better than his apartment. Miggs even waved at Luke when they'd left the room after promising to return them to work in two days' time at the most.

Drusil was apparently not in as good of a mood, as she didn't even let them in and simply spewed math and a sharp, _Go away,_ at them. After that, they went to Nessin Courier  & Cargo to help with the removal of the totaled engine. Luke felt some worry over the fact that Nessin wasn't at work that day, and they still hadn't heard anything from the Alliance about Drusil's family. However, they did manage to get the old engine out and prepare the chassis for the new engine by the time it arrived at the end of the day, and just in time for dinner too.

Just as they were finishing up, Drusil arrived with her arms full of food containers both for the workers and for the small band of rebels. The workers moved elsewhere, explaining that they were not allowed to fraternize with customers as Luke turned to Nakari.

"Looks like it's quitting time," Luke told her, a hand resting on the small of her back as he spoke to her. "Drusil might have brought enough to feed an army."

Nakari leaned into him just a hair but gestured back into the ship. "I'm not done yet, you go ahead."

Luke nodded, letting his hand gently fall away from her back as he pulled away. "All right. Don't take too long, or we might just finish all of the food off without you." He smiled mischievously. "Skywalkers do have big appetites."

Nakari laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

He cast a quick, cursory glance around the hanger before he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he retreated, making his way towards the table where Drusil was currently laying out their dinner and rubbing his hands together.

"Well, I'm hungry enough to start without her, and she gave us permission, so let's see what you brought," Luke said, to which Drusil nodded.

"Yes, please, be satiated," she said, gesturing towards a smorgasbord of meats, vegetables, and noodles that could be mixed with several different sauces. Luke felt hungrier just _looking_ at the food.

"Ah, in addition to the pahzik meat, we have nerf nuggets! Nakari will be so pleased," Luke said as he took his seat.

Anakin eyed Luke over his cup as he drank the juice Drusil provided. There was a notable difference between Luke and Nakari, and while he knew of their activities before he had talked to Luke, it was clear that something else had transpired last night.

Whatever it was, Anakin noted how happy both of them seemed, though the change was more obvious—at least to Anakin—in Luke. Anakin hadn't missed the nuances that were now present between the pair, but nor did he draw attention to them. Instead, he let them be.

He realized then that Luke and Drusil were talking briefly about their captives before they moved on to the subject of meditation.

"Have you ever meditated before, Luke Skywalker?"

"I have," Luke replied.

"Do you find it centers you and restores your focus, grants you new perspective on matters great or small that trouble you?"

"To some extent, yes. I wouldn't say I'm very skilled at it, yet."

"Presumably, you focused on something to take you outside your routine patterns of thinking. I use experimental geometries. What do you use?"

"Visual noise," Luke replied easily before he added a, "but mostly I focus on my breathing."

"Excellent. That is a common method employed by many beings. Regardless of how we achieve our alternate state of consciousness, it allows us to shift our prospective and reassess our challenges so that they appear manageable rather than insurmountable."

Luke leaned back at her words, turning them over in his mind. He'd never thought about using meditation for _that_ reason. He might have seen Anakin do so every now and then, though Luke used meditation solely to connect with the Force on a deeper level.

Drusil interrupted his musings rather quickly. "I am unsure how to interpret your current facial expression. Are you upset?"

Luke smiled slightly at that, shaking his head. "No, just thoughtful. Your ideas are giving me the benefit of a new perspective without meditation."

"Indeed? Why were you meditating, then, if not for a different perspective?"

Her question caused Luke to pause, deliberating if he trusted her enough to tell her, yet. Finally, he decided that since she already knew of his connection to the Force because of his piloting, he could share. "I was reaching out to the Force."

"Ah! The Force! The Jedi font of miracles. I find it a wholly mysterious subject."

"I find your mathematics pretty mysterious, too."

Drusil leaned forward conspiratorially. "Is it not wonderous that we have found common ground in our alienation?" she whispered, causing Luke to chuckle.

Anakin watched his son interact with Drusil with a patient smirk, curious to see where things led. He also knew that many people were guilty of overlooking mathematical expertise quickly and casually. He supposed many of those same people viewed the Force like that, too, since it was easier to dismiss something you couldn't feel or understand.

Anakin lifted a brow when Drusil moved on to ask Luke to move another noodle.

"I would find it vastly entertaining if you did move the noodle," drusil was saying, "as long as you don't plan on moving it into my mouth. I have doubts about the sanitary condition of this table."

Luke snickered. "Don't worry, I just plan on scooting it across the table."

After that, Luke closed his eyes, relaxing and conjuring the confidence and support Nakari and Anakin would convey. He didn't have to imagine Anakin's support; he could feel it now. Once he'd been effectively calmed down, he focused on the noodle, imagining it snaking across the table. It was much easier now, and the noodle even moved a little faster, ending up by Drusil's bowl.

"Remarkable," Drusil observed. "Moving that may be a trivial feat to you, but it is an impossible one for almost every being in the galaxy. You realize how small your demographic is, Luke Skywalker? statistically nonexistent, yet here you are. The Force has never been mathematically described. There are stories, of course—legends really—of a few Givin who became Jedi in the past, but they refused to share their insights with the rest of our species. They did their best—and it was quite adequate—to keep the workings of the Force an enigma. Therefore, I do not know precisely what you did. I only know what you did _not_ do."

Luke blinked, thrown off by the statement. "What?"

"You did not move the noodle with your mind," Drusil expounded for him. "Physics prevents it, so it would be more accurate to say that you moved something else, and _that_ moved the noodle."

Luke blinked. "Oh." Then he felt the light turn on, and watched Anakin smirk at his epiphany, but otherwise the other Skywalker remained quiet. "You're saying I moved the Force instead of the noodle, right? I get it now."

The Givin smiled, nodding. "Indeed! I wonder, have you tried moving anything larger?"

Luke shifted. "Ah, no, not yet."

He didn't like the way the Givin seemed to work up an excited air. "Then let us experiment. Try to move the fork in your bowl."

Luke hesitated. "I'm not sure if I can. It's quite a bit heavier."

Drusil was ready with a retort that once more had Luke questioning how he perceived things, especially in the Force. "Are you speaking of the Force as being heavier? Heavier than a noodle that is?"

"I...well..." Luke stuttered before he regained enough of his wits to sound coherent. "I meant the fork, that's heavier...but I guess that's not what I should be fretting over. I'm grateful for your perspective, actually, because you've helped me see the mental rut I've been in." He pursed his lips in thought. "I need to manipulate the Force, not the fork...Okay, I can give this a go."

He focused his attention, unconsciously shifting his fingers, and then taking the time to wonder why he did that.

Anakin spoke for the first time since their dinner conversation had started. "The fingers merely react subconsciously to the thoughts in our minds. We focus, and as a result our fingers shift like that to help us direct the power more accurately. Think of it as when you throw a game-dart: you see the board, but only when you sight down your hand and the point of the dart can you actually aim it to hit the board."

Luke nodded, appreciating the object lesson designed to help him grasp the concept better. "Thanks."

He took a few breaths and reached out again to the Force, urging it to lift the fork out of the bowl. However, try as he might, he couldn't get the utensil to so much as twitch. Frustrated, he sighed, giving up.

"I don't mean to presume, but...should you not close your eyes?" Drusil asked curiously. "If the Force is indeed an unseen power, what do you need to see the fork for to move it? Perhaps your focus should not be on your eyesight, but instead elsewhere."

Luke grimaced. Of course he didn't need to see right now, he wasn't in his ship or anything. So, he closed his eyes and attempted the feat again, feeling the Force building up in him as he did so, and he once more urged the fork to do his bidding. Drusil and his father were both silent so they didn't distract him, and he was able to feel the fork actually _lift_.

Luke opened his eyes to see it so he could have visual proof, and smiled.

"That's right, Pilot, feed your partner with magic noodles!"

And with Nakari's latest bout of good-natured teasing Luke lost his concentration, and the fork slipped back into his bowl with a loud splash that splattered on his shirt.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned. "Not again!"

"Now that's a useful skill, Luke!" Nakari said, her eyes glittering with mirth. "I'm just going to sit here and you can Force-feed me from where you're at, alright?" Her lips quirked into a playful grin. "Congratulations on the new stain, by the way, you look like you smell really good."

Luke tried to glare at her, but her smile was infectious, and he shook his head, too high on his success to be upset. "Are you finished?" he growled mildly for appearance's sake.

Nakari gave him an innocent look and he knew she wasn't.

"Not even close! Hey, we should set up an exhibit for all your stained shirts. You have enough of them now, and I bet you could pass them all off as a new start in an art career!" She leaned forward, and Luke tried to ignore Anakin's chuckling. "You could make money from that if piloting falls through."

Nakari turned to a thoroughly befuddled Drusil. "What do you think, Drusil?"

The Givin looked disturbed before she finally answered with, "There's no accounting for my taste."

Anakin patted Luke on the shoulder when his face burned with embarrassment, and Nakari covered her hand with his, catching his eye to give him a loving look.

"Hey, a little spilled broth is no big deal, and at least it's not sewage again." She winked, then deftly squeezed his fingers. "I'm impressed, by the way, in case I forgot to mention that."

Luke felt his lips twitched back into a smile, and he squeezed her hand right back. "Thanks," he said, his spirits lifted even further by the praise and the recent success. A little part of him was upset that their mission was drawing to a close; would he see Nakari nearly as much as he had during this mission, or would he see her hardly at all after this?

* * *

The next morning Nakari was up early and ready to install the engine. What she _hadn't_ counted on was them having to ruin the _Desert Jewel_ in order to accomplish that task.

It was all she could do not to explode indignantly at everyone for destroying what had once been a masterpiece of a ship.

But she set aside her anger for the greater good, and they managed to get the engine in. Drusil appeared later that day to warn them that their escape would be tricky and more than likely very dangerous, if not impossible.

It appeared that the Empire was looking for them on Kupoh, and all ships were being stopped and inspected as they left the system.

However, Drusil also had an escape plan in place, and Nakari listened intently to the planning of a new route to Omereth using math and Drusil's logic.

To say Nakari was nervous about such a thing was an understatement, but she supposed that with two expert pilots like the Skywalkers and an excellent mathematician, their odds of surviving this mess were pretty good.

In the end, Luke and Anakin agreed to take Drusil's jump once she and Artoo had it planned out.

Drusil lastly inquired about her family, and when she was told the chances of her family being safe and well weren't the highest, her countenance drooped noticeably, and Nakari felt bad for the woman.

Thus it was that they worked late into the day and finished the repairs to the _Jewel_. They turned in for the night, and Nakari fell asleep almost immediately.

Nakari returned to the Jewel with her companions the next day and she walked on-board to start prepping to leave. She stopped by the cockpit and happened to catch the date on the console as she worked. Nakari's hands ceased their work as realization set in. Today marked the anniversary of her mother's incarceration.

Nakari closed her eyes, willing away the sudden rush of memories and old nightmares she'd had after the loss of her mother.

Nakari hadn't had a nightmare about that in a while, for which she was grateful. Still, she took a moment to reflect on her mother, and held a moment of silence for the woman.

But only a moment, at least for now: they had a job to do. Nakari's mother would understand.

_I miss you Mom..._ she sent the thought to the cosmos.

Then she got back to work.

Luke, meanwhile, was the only one still having breakfast as everyone else had inhaled their food rather than ate it in a rush to leave. He sat at the same table they had been at the other day when Drusil had asked him to move her noodle across the surface, the one right by the sink. When he finished his food in peace, he washed his own dishes, in no hurry since they would leave as soon as he was ready. They'd checked out of the hotel this morning, leaving Migg and Favvin to be discovered by house cleaning.

As Luke was finishing up, Azzur Nessin approached him, startlingly much more pleasant than he had been with their arrival; he must have been happy to see them leaving.

"After some thought, I changed the transponder signal to the fleet code of a competitor last night," Nessin informed Luke. "They're called Polser Couriers. The story you'll tell the Empire as you leave the planet remains the same: you're still bearing important diplomatic pouches to Rishi. But once you turn and run, the Imperials might inquire afterwards why a courier would behave so strangely and jump into nothingness. I'd prefer not to answer such questions."

Luke nodded and shook Azzur's hand. "Thank you so much for helping us; we really appreciate it."

Azzure bobbed his head, the beads in his beard clacking. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." He paused, then started to turn. "Someone-"

He never finished the sentence. A superheated plasma bolt pierced into his head, spraying Luke with blood, bone fragments, and brain tissue. Another bolt sailed close behind it, but Luke had already ducked, blaster in hand and eyes already on the assassin from his squatted position. It was the other Kupohan mechanic, Ruuf Waluuk, backed up by a Devaronian bounty hunter that was laden down with weaponry. They'd apparently come in from the hangar entrance and were squatting down by the engines of the _Desert Jewel_ , firing at Luke from under the wing. The Devaronian loudly called Ruuf an idiot, informing Luke that he'd been the real target, not Azzure. Squeezing off a couple of bolts at the pair, Luke sailed behind the dining table, flipping it on its side for cover. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best he had. Luke ground his teeth as he realized that even though Drusil had stymied Ruuf's attempts to contact the empire, she couldn't have stopped him from getting local help.

His musings were cut short as a chunk of the table top was sheared apart by one of the shots, thin needles of hot metal tearing gashes in his forehead and scalp as they passed. He was lucky they didn't punch through his skull, and warm trickles of blood cooled as they dripped down his head, kept out of his eyes by his eyebrows diverting their paths, thankfully.

He needed a counterattack.

* * *

Anakin and Nakari shared an alarmed look as they heard the fire-fight.

"Luke!" Anakin breathed, and that was all Nakari needed to hear.

She followed him down the corridor and grabbed her slug thrower while Anakin deftly left the ship and leapt out to start deflecting some of the blasterfire. Meanwhile, Nakari snuck around to get a shot at the enemy.

* * *

Luke saw Anakin and Nakari emerge from the cockpit and couldn't help but give a smug smile. The balance was now tipped considerably in their favor. Still, Luke pushed that thought aside, noting that while Anakin deflected some shots, the bounty hunter was still methodically tearing apart Luke's table top defense. Stretching out his right arm, Luke fired off three rounds in the pairs direction, drawing their attention to a spot he was not. He popped his head up on the other side, taking careful aim and easily picking off Ruuf. Ss he ducked back behind the table he heard Ruuf's grunt of surprise and the sound of his blaster—and body—clatter to the floor.

That left the bounty hunter, whom Luke hadn't really seen much of, as he'd flattened himself against the floor and was still methodically taking apart the table. Not long after Luke had laid on the floor as well, the bounty hunter punched a hole through the table and was firing right through that hole with alarming accuracy. So, Luke rolled to his left and squeezed the trigger in rapid succession, hoping one of the shots would come close enough to either slow the hunter down or make him rethink his position. Next, Luke made for the landing ramp where he'd have a clear shot at the bounty hunter. Apparently, the bounty hunter realized this, and in the next moment they were both moving to skew the field of fire in each other's favor.

At the same time, Nakari slunk silently over to get a shot in at the red-skinned Devaronian.

She refused to let _any_ bounty hunter take Luke out.

She spied the hunter after he swapped hiding places a few feet behind the ship's boarding ramp. Nakari stayed hidden where she was as she readied her slug thrower.

Then, with pinpoint accuracy, she took two shots at the hunter, and he fell silent to the crack of her weapon firing.

Silence reigned on her end for a heartbeat while Luke got off one or two more shots before she called to him amid his now-halting shots.

"Luke? It's okay, he's down!"

Luke paused in his firing, coming to a complete halt feet from the landing ramp before he slowly holstered his blaster, trying to forget the fact he was spattered in blood, brain, and bone. He searched for Nakari, spying her emerging from behind the landing ramp, slug thrower in hand. Anakin was approaching as well from where he'd been deflecting Ruuf's shots before Luke took the Kupohan out.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked, just to be sure. His hands were steady, the adrenaline of being shot at now over.

Nakari nodded, and frowned with concern to see that amid the mess on his face there was also fresh blood from cuts on his forehead.

Nakari stepped forward and tenderly reached out to clear away some of Nessin's mess from the injuries.

"You're hurt," she said worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Luke leaned slightly into the touch as she brushed along the cuts. "I'll be fine—it's just some gashes from the table fragments. We really need to get out of here though; we don't know if they have any Imperial backup on the way or not," he told the two of them, tenderly pulling Nakari's hand from his injury.

Anakin kept an eye out for such trouble while the pair spoke. "There's no one close yet, but let's not take any chances." He motioned for the ramp. "Let's go."

Nakari held Luke's hand as they followed Anakin into the ship, and Luke assumed the pilot's seat.

Luke strapped in, releasing Nakari's hand once Anakin entered the cockpit and took the copilots seat. "Drusil, Artoo, are you both set?" When he heard their confirmation, he fired up the engines and angled them towards the sky. It took him a moment to figure out where the Jewel now had a limit. It kept dragging to starboard, but Luke managed to get them out of Kupoh's windy atmosphere, even if it was a rough flight.

Now they just needed to pass the Imperial blockade of three star destroyers.

Anakin flipped switches and prepared the ship for an emergency departure. "We're all set on this end, Luke," he told his son. "All we need are coordinates."

"We are ready," Drusil acknowledged. "I am monitoring Imperial frequencies in the system."

Nakari heard the Imperials' request they immediately resume their present course when Luke turned the _Jewel_ and blasted for open space. She ignored them, as did Anakin, who merely continued preparing the ship for a jump to hyperspace.

"The bridge of the Interdictor is talking to the bridge of the flagship of the southern battlegroup about us," Drusil informed the crew in the cockpit.

Anakin snorted. "Talking is fine, they can do that all they want."

"There has been a squadron of TIEs set to pursue us from the destroyer," Drusil continued. "Intercept I calculate to be in about ten minutes. It's too late for them to capture us, but they don't know that. Also, a shuttle is following to board us instantly."

Anakin grimaced. That was a little different.

"How long until the jump Artoo?" Luke asked.

_Four minutes, eight seconds_ , was the reply.

Drusil's voice carried to them again as she continued to report her findings. "The captain of the destroyer believes we're the ones they want, he has asked the Interdictor to redirect its gravity wells." A short pause. "There's now a third captain in the conversation, he believes we are a diversion from the real culprits, and now they are arguing over what course of action to take. They're all logging their views formally. Typical."

Nakari frowned. "Why bother?"

"In case things fall out, they all had their say in the matter, and it's logged for review later if need be,' Luke replied.

"Ah." Nakari nodded. "Watching their own necks; got it."

"The Imperials have spoken with Polser Couriers and the company has denied we are part of their team, which makes the Imperials want us stopped now." Drusil informed them. "The Interdictor is in the process of redirecting the gravity well toward us."

"Can they stop us?" Nakari asked nervously.

"Maybe," Luke told her, his own nerves staring to rise. "Depends partly on the crew and partly on their power situation. They've been conducting operations for a while here, turning the projectors on and off, and their generators might be drained. Or they might not. I haven't done this all that often in raids, much less alone. We'll find out in a couple of minutes. Or less. Artoo, will you throw up a countdown giving us the time until the jump?"

Artoo chirped and a display appeared between Anakin and Luke indicating there was eighty-nine seconds left. As Luke watched the clock, unable to do anything else, he couldn't help but notice that time was slipping by painfully slow. At the thirty-two seconds mark, Drusil spoke again.

"Interdictor captain announced the projector is down and realigning to our sector. Spinning up."

Luke felt a flash of panic. Thirty seconds had to be all the time in the world for the Imperials to catch them, and that was the time left to the jump. He tensed, knowing they could possibly be caught this time.

Nakari spied Luke trying to act nonchalant, and she just had to help him out.

"Hey, Luke, you know what?" she asked playfully. "You're pretty darn cute when you're nervous."

Luke blinked, shocked both at being called cute and nervous at the same time, and then just stared at her, lost for words but distracted from the countdown.

Anakin laughed at Luke's reaction, and pulled back on the hyperspace levers when the counter hit zero. They leapt into blessed lightspeed and left Kuoph and the immediate threat behind.

Luke was further thrown off, uncaring if he seemed a little slow at the moment. "Hey, did we just get away?"

Nakari smirked at me. "Yup, great job, Pilot. Well, we're clear for the moment: all the special jumps are way out of my league, so I'll leave you all to it." Nakari stood and spoke in his ear. "I also love how you're completely calm under fire, but are easily rattled by compliments. Especially ones that are true."

Luke blushed, and had he not still been covered in gore he would have kissed her or made some other sweet gesture. Instead, he stood as well. "Don't take the refresher; I'm going to need a shower...if you don't mind taking the wheel while I do," Luke said, turning to Anakin for the last comment.

Anakin nodded. "I'm sure Drusil, Artoo, and I can manage the jumps."

Nakari stood as well. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap. I want to be well rested in case we encounter trouble later on."

Anakin mock-pouted. "Sure, why doesn't everyone ditch me?"

Nakari chuckled and patted his shoulder. "You've got that quirky droid of yours to argue with, so at least you won't be bored."

Anakin grinned. "You have a point."

Nakari smirked. "Of course I do. Night you two."

Luke smirked at her. "Well...shouldn't it be good morning, as we did _just_ get up?" Luke teased her lightly, following after her down the corridor and pausing when they were about to go their separate ways.

Nakari paused also. Then, feeling bad for him, she took his hand and led him into the refresher.

Before he could worry, she hustled to reassure him. "No funny business, I swear."

She grabbed a fresh washcloth and proceeded to gently clean his face. Then she grabbed the medkit from under the sink and tended to the cuts on his forehead.

Once finished, she handed him a pair of bandages. "Wait until you finish showering to put the bandages on."

With that she scooted toward the door. "I'll let you finish up in here."

Luke sat the bandages down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she could pull away. "Thank you, Nakari," he told her as he pulled back, ready to clean himself off as soon as she left.

Nakari smiled. "Of course." Her eyes glittered playfully then. "Good morning, Luke. I'll see you when I wake up."

Luke grinned, but instead of returning the good morning he said, "sleep well," and watched her admiringly until she'd left, at which point he turned back around to take his shower.

Nakari settled onto her bed, but did not immediately lay down. Instead she sat up and pursed her lips, thinking. She and Luke were getting far more serious now, and she loved it. She felt a tiny pang that Luke still hadn't told her aloud that he loved her. She knew he did, but still...

_No: stop, Nakari,_ she chastised herself. _He will do so when he's ready to._

She smiled, thinking of his small gestures to show his affection. She was completely happy, and that wasn't something she was willing to risk by badgering him into a declaration. She laid back, settled under the covers, and shut her eyes.

* * *

Anakin stayed in the cockpit as he'd said he would, helping Drusil and Artoo where he could, though they did most of the work. He spent the idle time by keeping half an eye on the instruments while he wrote in his journal.

_Luke and Nakari make a wonderful team. Luke is shy when it comes to his feelings, while Nakari seems more bold. He's a good pilot and she's better on the ground in a fight. They do tease each other, sometimes mercilessly, but the love is there. I can see it plainly, especially after that night I had 'the talk' with Luke._

_I don't know what went on between them, but I have a theory: Luke doesn't hide his brand anymore. I'm not ever sure if he realizes it. Well, okay, he does hide it, but he's not nearly as self-conscious about it a he was before. And...there's a light of new understanding in Nakari's eyes, like she's been through the fire like Luke._

_Maybe he finally told her about what happened on that first mission after Yavin. I'm leaning in that direction. There seems to be...well, no walls between Luke and Nakari now._

_And if that wasn't enough, they act like a couple now. In subtle ways, but I see it, because I was there when they met. I can see the difference..._

Luke, freshly clean of the thousandth filthy substance he'd been covered in during this mission, walked in to see Anakin writing away in a datapad. He didn't try to read over his father's shoulder, though he was rather curious as to what the older man was doing. "What's that?" he asked as he ruffled his damp hair to air-dry it, taking the copilot's seat as Anakin was currently in the pilot's seat.

Anakin looked up as Luke sat down, giving his son a small smile. "A journal I've been keeping in the event that I lose my memories of my time here." He grimaced. "But don't tell anyone, because I never keep a journal."

Luke arched an eyebrow, his lips twitching towards a smile. "Oh...I wouldn't have pegged you the type, though that is a good reason to start. How long have you had it?" Luke asked.

Anakin shrugged. "Since after Yavin. I don't know if my memory will remain intact upon my return to my time, so I'm keeping notes and such to read on." Anakin chuckled. "If your mother knew, she'd never stop teasing me."

Luke grinned, unrepentant. "I can do that for her, if you want." At Anakin's murderous glare, Luke laughed. "All right, no teasing, got it. I really do think that's a good idea, though...since no one knows what will happen when you go back," Luke said quietly, looking out the viewport.

Anakin noted Luke's drop in bliss and felt a pang in his heart. His datapad also had a camera attachment, and Anakin hadn't had the opportunity to ask Luke for a holo. He also wanted one of Leia.

"Hey, would you feel up to a holo?" He hefted the datapad and gestured to the lense. "So I can see your face too...just in case."

Luke looked up, golden locks falling into his eyes and a light blush coloring his cheeks. "Sure, why not?" he said as his smile returned. "Just don't go showing it to a thousand people and telling embarrassing stories or any of that. I don't mind the bragging though," he teased, his smile expanding into a grin.

Anakin grinned, snapping a holo of Luke and then leaning in to take one of the two of them, but that one took a few tries.

He viewed them with Luke, flashing him a smile. "I'll be sure to tell them all the embarrassing stories time and again."

Luke groaned. "Just leave out the sewer incident, you can go without telling anyone that one...I'm still trying to forget that happened," he said with a shake of his head. Still, he was glad that Anakin had a picture of him, just in case. Luke's heart ached painfully at the thought of Anakin forgetting Luke when he went back home, and suddenly he was much more grateful for Anakin's idea to keep a journal and holos on the datapad.

Anakin beamed unrepentantly. "I'll make a truce with you: I tell the sewer incident, and you can regale the crowds with tales of the Hero With no Fear being afraid of tiny purple creatures."

Luke eyed him. "That's tempting..." he said, considering it for several moments before he finally gave in. "All right, deal. Now you can't complain whenever I recount the tale."

Anakin laughed heartily. "I'll try to remember."

He stood up. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat, want anything?"

Luke sighed. "I don't think we really have anything to choose from. It's all rations now. But sure, I'll have something to eat; we should be jumping for quite some time."

Anakin nodded. "Rations and bad caf it is then. Coming right up!"

Luke laughed at his father's joke, watching him disappear down the hall. "Bet it's somehow better than when I make it!" he called playfully, though not as loud as he could have as he knew Nakari was napping at the moment.

* * *

_The music played, loudly, just inside her apartment. She bobbed her head subconsciously to it as she cooked her mother's hotcakes. She even swayed her hips and made silly gestures in concert with the words._

_'I have a wheezy breath, though I can't cause a breeze...I wonder if my chest-plate, could be color coded to match the holidays...'_

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She opened the door, and there, filling the entire opening, was Darth Vader. She swallowed heavily as she realized he could hear every word the speaker played about "Darth Vader's Silly Parts'._

_"You have played that song for the last time, Mrs. Kelen!" Vader hissed. "Now it will cost you!"_

In her bunk, Nakari shifted in her sleep, tossing her head a little.

_Nakari looked up from the bed where she sat reading a holonovel. Her mother's panicked voice cried out._

_"No! Please, No I beg you!"_

_Suddenly the door slammed open and Nakari gasped in fear. Darth Vader strode in and grabbed her right off the seat despite her mother's frantic cries and pledges to never cross Vader again. Nakari screamed, trying to remove her arm from Vader's grip, but his hand only tightened like a noose around her arm, leaving bruises and hurting the bone._

_"Mom, what's going on?" Nakari called as Vader dragged her away while two stormtroopers held her mother back._

_"_ No _!" her mother called. "Nakari, no!" Her mother dropped to her knees. "Please take me!_ Take me _!" the woman practically screamed._

_Vader only turned his head. "I warned you to be careful, wench. Now your daughter will pay the price for your stupidity."_

_With that, Nakari was dragged away, kicking and screaming. "Mom! No!_ Mom _!" Nakari turned her pleas to the deaf ears of the Sith Lord. "Please, let me say goodbye at least! Please! Please!"_

_"You will see her..." Vader growled darkly, a bitter laugh frosting Nakari's blood as it came from his helmeted head. "In time..."_

_Tears flooded Nakari's eyes as she strained to catch a final glimpse of her mother...and suddenly she was no longer in the apartment at all..._

Nakari shifted again in her bed, whimpering, tears leaking from her closed eyes and her legs pulling up, tangling the sheets in the process.

_...now she was in a dark cavern, and her eye was inexplicably drawn to the broken, filthy form on the floor. She gasped at the ravaged state of their body, at the puncture wounds, made as though the person had been pounced by something with a collection of sharp legs._

_Then the face came into view, and Nakari went weak in the knees, dropping down next to the body for a closer inspection._

_"No..." she breathed in horror, the tears falling hot and heavy now. "Mom?" No answer, of course. "Mommy?" she whispered brokenly._

"Mom..." Nakari mewled. "No!"

_She didn't get to stay for long, or give her mother a proper farewell, because in that moment a scraping sound came from behind and above in the darkness, which was suddenly all-encompassing._

_Nakari's heartbeat picked up pace and she stood, looking about in vain for the source. Silence...her heart hammered so hard against her chest that she was certain that whatever was in the passage with her could hear it._

_Then, out of the corner of her eye she spied a glowlamp on the floor. Desperate, she dove for it and turned it on in the same instant she grabbed it. That proved a mistake. As soon as the light filled the cavern, she spied the glittering of many black eyes._

Nakari jerked in the bed without waking, her foot hitting the wall as her body responded to the frightening dream.

* * *

Luke had his head resting against the copilot's seat, eyes closed as he halfway dozed in place, his rations finished and the empty caf cup on the console waiting to be thrown away the next time he made his trip down the hall, as there was nowhere to put it in the cockpit. Anakin was beside him in the pilot's seat, still writing in the journal while occasionally stopping to take analyses and holos of the uncharted places they jumped to, both for the Alliance and, though he didn't say it, probably for himself too, if Luke's suspicions were correct.

It was during this relaxed time while they were in one of the short hyperspace jumps that Luke felt the first stir. He peeked his eyes open to glance at Anakin to see if the older man had reacted in some way to the feeling, though when Anakin seemed oblivious to the feeling Luke had, Luke brushed it aside, closing his eyes again. A few moments later, the feeling returned, stronger this time but still rather faint. Luke opened his eyes again, this time furrowing his brow in concentration as he sat up slightly, cocking his head to the side as if he'd heard something. Anakin looked up at him, gazing at Luke curiously and with some concern.

"Is everything all right?" Anakin asked.

Luke frowned, shaking his head and starting to sit back. "I don't know, I thought I felt something, but...I don't anymore. I think it's nothing"

* * *

_She was frozen on the spot, though her body shook so much that the light from the glowlamp quivered along the walls. Then the eyes moved closer, slowly stalking her, and she fell backwards with a strangled gasp of fright._

Run _! her mind screamed at her, but she couldn't get her legs to obey. It was like the creature held her hypnotized, and she was powerless to stop it's advance._

_Nakari shook harder as the creature continued to advance, and it wasn't until she saw its large body and multitude of spindly legs—each bearing a talon—that she snapped from her daze and scrambled to her feet._

Spice spider _! She realized in terror._

_That, of course, was when the creature charged. Nakari screamed and turned tail to flee. She only got a few steps, though, before the creature took a swing. She ducked, but the spider got the glowlamp with one of its many legs._

"No!" Nakari cried, louder this time. She cringed in the bed but was unable to wake herself up.

_The natural cavern was instantly plunged into total darkness, and she was knocked to her knees from behind, and she flipped over onto her back, her wide eyes wildly searching for any trace of movement._

Nakari trembled in the bed, tossing and turning. "N-no...No!"

_She didn't see it lung, but she heard the_ shink _of claws on hard stone, and she rolled left...and saw sparks fly when the claws connected not with her flesh, but the ground. Nakari flipped to her stomach and risked crawling away, but she was tackled from behind, several legs forcing her to the floor. Her jaw smacked into the hard floor and she tasted blood, even as she heard the tell-tale clacking of large jaws as they drew nearer and nearer..._

" _No_!" Nakari screamed, jerking upright in the bed without fully waking and frantically patting herself down with shaking hands. " _Get away! Get away!_ "

* * *

Luke had just settled back into his seat, Anakin turning back to what he'd been doing when the feeling came back much more powerfully and laced with a sudden intense terror. Luke sprung out of his seat like he'd been shocked, on his feet in a moment and tense, battle ready. Anakin had jumped at Luke's sudden movement and was also out of his chair now, seeing Luke's alarmed state.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, tense and ready for a fight. Luke wasn't quite sure until the feeling came again, and this time Luke traced it to its source the same time that a cry came from the bunks.

"Nakari," Luke exclaimed, already moving with swift speed towards Nakari's bunk. He didn't even realize that he hadn't opened the door manually with the keypad like a normal person—he didn't register that he'd used the Force to open the door before he even made it to the door. He only registered Nakari's cries from within, her shouts of _no_ which came over and over again.

Luke was at her bedside in an instant, the same moment that she suddenly sat sharply up in bed with a scream, patting herself down like she was on fire. " _No! Get away! Get away!_ " she shouted, and Luke, confused as he was as to what was going on, moved to comfort her.

"Nakari! Nakari, there's nothing there, you're all right!" he told her fervently, reaching out to touch her shoulder and reaching for her wrist as well.

Nakari felt the two separate touches and balked hysterically. " _No! No, don't touch me_!"

She scrambled back as far as she could go, still trying to fight off the perceived threat, her mind locked into the nightmare in a vicious cycle of clacking jaws and sharp-clawed feet.

" _Get away_!" She sobbed like a crazed woman, shaking terribly.

Luke reeled back at first, surprised by her reaction. However, he didn't let it deter him for long. Acting on experience from all the times Anakin had needed to snap Luke out of his fits of relapses, or even the occasional nightmare, Luke reached forward and clung to Nakari despite her thrashing, pinning her arms at her sides so that she wouldn't accidentally hurt herself or him, which he knew she'd feel bad for later. Luke pulled Nakari tightly against his chest, his grip unyielding yet gentle since he didn't want to accidentally hurt her, either.

"Nakari, you're safe, nothing is going to hurt you," he said in a firm but gentle tone of voice. "It's me, it's Luke—I won't let anything hurt you. Listen to my voice...feel me, I'm right here, I'm real...you're fine...safe in my arms..." he told her, his voice dropping as he spoke in a soothing whisper.

Nakari's desperate battle to get away from what she thought was the spice spider stuttered to a gradual halt for a few seconds as a voice pierced the haze.

_I won't let anything hurt you...feel me, I'm right here, I'm real..._

"Luke?" Nakari gasped, recognizing his voice even as he continued to soothe her.

With his spoken name, she snapped back to reality, her chest heaving as she looked wildly around, feeling her body with heavily shaking hands to make sure she was still in one piece.

Nakari registered halfway through that her back was pressed tightly to a chest, and strong but gentle arms held her fast.

And she knew that musky scent.

" _Luke_?" Nakari cried out, craning her neck to see his face through watering eyes.

Luke loosened his grip on her, moving to hold her in a purely comforting embrace instead of the restrictive embrace he'd had her in moments ago as she seemed to be aware she wasn't in danger anymore. He reached up to gingerly stroke her cheek with his fingers and then slide them into her hair. "It's all right Nakari, I'm here, you're safe with me," he told her in a soft tone, holding her watery gaze.

Anakin stood in the doorway, ignored even as he worked himself down from his own emotional high. The way Luke had torn through the ship had Anakin ready to tear something limb-from-limb.

But now he saw it was only a nightmare, and he let himself out, closing the door behind him to give Nakari privacy.

When he passed the second cabin on his way back to the cockpit, Drusil looked concerned and Artoo warbled fervently.

"She's fine, it was just a night-terror," he soothed before he entered the cockpit.

* * *

 

* * *

Nakari heard his promise of safety and swiveled in his embrace, burying her face against him and sobbing mightily. She maneuvered her body closer to his, needful of his physical protection as well.

Luke allowed Nakari to press herself as close as possible to Luke, arms around her in secure comfort as he threaded his fingers through her hair and massaged small circles against her head and rubbing soothing lines against her back, rocking her in his embrace. "It's all right...I'm here...you're safe with me..." he told her, amongst other words of comfort whispered low in her ear, pressing a small kiss to her temple as well.

Nakari clung to him, drinking in his peaceful presence like a parched person in the desert. She still shook, but not as heavily, and she simply maintained her position, body pressed to him and her face hidden in his chest.

Her sobs also gradually ceased, and eventually she managed so stop, though she kept sniffling as the fear lingered.

Luke kept Nakari held tight to his person, and he could feel her fear as tangibly as if it was his own. Gingerly, Luke reached out to her through the Force as well, sending comforting, soothing feelings her way as he continued to calm her down. His tunic was soaked, but he didn't really mind. He did mind how much she was shaking, and he just wanted her to feel safe again, his lips running across her forehead. He gently tipped her head up to look at him, wiping the remaining traces of her tears away with her thumb. "It's all right, Nakari, you're safe with me."

Nakari nodded silently, leaning into his touch and making an effort to stop trembling. She thought she felt something slip into her spirit like warm sunshine to a face that had been too long in the dark, and she realized Luke was trying to send her comfort in the Force as well.

She rested her head against him again, accepting his aid and at long last managing to only quiver in random intervals as her body fought to dispel the remaining effects of the adrenaline surge from earlier.

"T-thank you," she breathed in a whisper-soft voice.

Luke took a deep breath, resting his head on top of Nakari's. "Of course...whenever you need me," Luke murmured, eyes closed as he felt her curl into his chest. "I'll always be here."

He paused, giving her a gentle caress through the Force—something made easier by the fact that she'd opened herself up to him. "Even if you can't see me," he murmured into her hair, placing another tender kiss on the top of her head.

Nakari smiled softly, then tried to explain her behavior, feeling a little foolish looking back.

"I saw my mother...and she was playing the song that got her in trouble. Then Vader came...he took me away without letting me say goodbye..." she closed her eyes against the naked truth of that statement. She hadn't been given the chance to say goodbye to her mother. "And as he was taking me away I suddenly ended up on Kessel. I saw m-my mother, she was dead...and then a spice-spider was hunting me." She shuddered. "He had just pinned me down and was coming at me with his jaws when I woke. Then you touched me, and I guess I thought you were...well, that damned spider."

She blushed deeply. "I'm sorry I freaked out over a dream."

Luke arched an eyebrow as he held her gaze, though he kept up with his soothing motions. "Freaking out over a dream isn't anything to be sorry for; you say that like it's a bad thing. Some dreams _are_ rather terrifying...and sometimes seem very real."

Nakari accepted his words, and gave him a smile. "It's a good thing, then, that I've got my handsome Pilot here to rescue me."

Luke smiled in returning, softening at her words as he ran tender fingers down her cheek and jaw. "Always—I'll be here."

Again, he found the words hanging to the edge of his lips, and he seriously debated telling her as the words felt more urgent this time. Still, he again didn't say them, feeling like it would sound like he was trying to distract her right now. He didn't want that either, just like the other night it would have sounded inappropriate.

Instead, Luke leaned down to kiss Nakari on the lips in a gentle caress in a last effort to help her feel better.

Nakari leaned chastely into his kiss, reaching up to touch his face in a gesture of gratitude. She pulled back and sat up, taking his hand in hers.

"What do you say to grabbing a cup of caf and having a quiet drink before we get to Omereth?"

Luke's mind flashed back to the fact he'd just had something to eat and drink, but he pushed it aside. He felt like taking advantage of every moment he could with Nakari, though he didn't know why. Instead, he smiled at her, threading his fingers through hers. "Sure, why not? We've got a few more hours maybe until we arrive."

Nakari grinned, pleased, and led the way. "Good. I'll buy," she said with a playful wink. "Find us a place to sit, will you?"

Nakari released his hand to prepare their drinks, and as she went through the motions, she began to him softly.

Luke sat down at the small table, resting his temple against his fist and smiling as he watched Nakari prepare their drinks, her soft voice equal to music in his ears as she hummed. He couldn't help it—though he didn't say what he'd been considering saying, another compliment tumbled past his lips. "You are so...beautiful," he murmured as he watched her, eyes locked on Nakari and Nakari alone.

Nakari flickered a surprised glance his way, saw he had only eyes for her, and blushed, smiling shyly.

"Thank you," she said evenly, returning her attention to the chore at her fingertips. She gazed into the mugs for a moment, trying to think of some way to return his compliment without sounding cliché.

Then she recalled his heart in the mug a while ago and she smiled secretively. She might not have the Force...Nakari rummaged around in the cupboards for her desired item until she eventually spotted it.

Grabbing a small handful of mini marshmallows, Nakari hid the mugs from view and arranged her chosen items in Luke's mug.

Once she was satisfied with her work, she nodded to herself. Finally, she brought the mugs over and sat down. Then she—almost hesitantly—placed Luke's mug before him so he could see her offering.

Luke spotted the design in his cup instantly, pulling it close to him and looking up at her with a grin. "Oh? And what have I done to deserve a smiling caf?" he asked curiously.

Nakari couldn't hide the way her heart literally glowed when he gave her his wonderful smile.

"You make me happier than I've ever been," she told him, softly yet honestly. "I feel so...complete when I'm with you." She gazed into her drink. "You complete me in a way I never knew I was missing."

"I could say the same about you," Luke told her honestly. "Between you and having my supposed to be deceased father hanging around...I couldn't ask for more," he said, his smile still in place though his words did hold a little more weight of seriousness to them. He clasped his cup in his hand, enjoying the way she'd lit up as he spoke to her.

Nakari's teeth showed with a smile of her own before she took a sip of her own drink. She eyed him openly over the lip of her mug, contemplating.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked out of the blue. "Or food, or some other interesting Luke-likes."

"Favorites?" Luke asked, leaning back and sipping on his caf. "Well, color...I haven't given it much thought...maybe green? It's completely different from the desert, and it makes everything feel fresh and new. Food...I must admit that Pahzik meat was much better than nerf," he said with a small smile.

Nakari nodded. "I've always liked red, because it's bold and unafraid. I love myself a good rack of kyrene ribines." She pursed her lips. "I think my favorite past-time is star-gazing. From the ground, I mean. I used to lie in the sands near my home on Pasher and look at the uninterrupted expanse of stars. I still love to do that whenever I get the chance."

Luke's lips twitched upward. "I stargazed a lot back on Tatooine...I just wanted to get as far away as possible. Though I think I might enjoy being among the stars more, now."

Nakari tilted her head. "You liked to stargaze too?" She turned thoughtful, and took his hand lightly. "Maybe we could do that together some time...when this mission is over, I mean."

Luke's smile softened, and he found himself once again captivated by her eyes. "I'd like that very much, Nakari."

She held his open gaze, unable to look away. Before she knew it, her free hand was reaching across the short expanse of the table to touch the few strands of Luke's golden hair that fell down his forehead. She delicately shifted them in no particular direction, but her eyes soon returned to his.

"You know," Nakari said quietly, for his ears only. "You have the bluest eyes I've ever come across. They're the most beautiful shade, and I love looking into them."

Luke leaned into her touch, his gaze never wavering from hers. For once, he didn't blush at her compliment; his heart and body warmed at the comment and touch, though, his smile growing slightly. "I've heard they're a rare shade from a few people back home...but it means a lot more coming from you," Luke told her, leaning forward a little. "I love the way your eyes sparkle when you look at me. It helps me feel better every time you look at me."

Nakari smiled, allowing her eyes to turn mischievous. "How about a staring contest then?

Luke arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh? And there's not going to be any cheating in this staring contest, is there?" Luke asked, taking in the mischievous edge to her expression.

Nakari faked a hurt expression, splaying a theatric palm against her heart. "Now, would I do that?"

Luke snorted, grinning. "Yes. With how much you tease? Definitely."

Nakari laughed. "You know me well, Pilot."

She fell quiet for a moment, then looked away, taking a sip of her drink. She looked at her faded reflection on the top of the caf, and then looked to Luke.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she murmured, smiling softly.

"Of course I do," Luke told her in a soft murmur, tucking a strand of curls behind her ear.

Nakari blushed at his words, again letting her gaze wander to her drink.

She lost herself to cycling thoughts, each trying to figure out why he found her so attractive. So engrossed was she, gazing blankly at the mug, that when the next persistent thought came to bear, it also slipped past her lips.

"What makes me so pretty in your eyes?"

She blinked, freezing in momentary disbelief. Had she really just said that? Her heart rate increased and Nakari swallowed in embarrassment...

Yet, deep within, she waited for his response all the same.

Luke stood up, coming to crouch beside her as he placed a tender hand over hers. The other hand traced her features as he spoke. "Everything," he informed her. "Your hair, falling in those soft ringlets, your eyes, which I've already said sparkle when you look at me, and when you laugh. Your smile, always infectious and making my day brighter."

He ran his fingers through her hair, over her eyebrows, and along her lips respectively, fingers dropping to trace her jaw, a small smile growing on his face.

"Should I go on?"

Nakari nodded, wanting to hear more from him, needing him to tell her.

Luke's smile grew a little more and he ran his thumb across her chin and traced up her jaw again. "Then I should also tell you that I love the determined, firm set to your chin and jaw when you're set on something. Your skin is a beautiful shade, and flawless in my eyes. You're lithe and limber, strong, and steadfast in your ways." He trailed his fingers down her arm as he spoke, tightening his grasp on her hand just a little as his other hand traced its way back to her face. "You're gentle and loving every time you touch me. Soft, yet firm when I need you to be."

He ran feather soft fingers over her lips again, though this time he named off something other than her smile. "And your lips are very, very kissable; soft and full...and almost always—if only subconsciously—tilted into a mischievous smirk that I love so much."

Nakari smiled just for him, leaning her forehead over to rest lightly against his. "You are so good to me, Luke. Sometimes...well, I wonder if I deserve you."

Luke gently rubbed his nose against Nakari's, taking her hand within his and brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Sometimes I wonder if I deserve you...so I guess we're even."

Nakari sighed softly, then pulled back, showing him her smirk. "Hey. You know what?"

"What?" Luke asked, holding her gaze.

She tipped his nose with a finger. "For once, you didn't get all flustered when I gave you a compliment. You're making progress, Pilot of mine."

Luke's cheeks flushed a light pink, and he grinned at her. "That doesn't count: I've heard comments about my eyes before," he retorted. He gently kissed her cheek. "Though it _did_ mean more coming from you."

Nakari grinned widely, a playful light upon her face.

"So, you get comments about your eyes all the time do you?" she asked, purposely focusing on that. "Do you mean things like, _they're sapphires in a field of silky white_." She threw her head back and theatrically lifted a hand and began improvising a dramatic scene. "Oh, Skywalker, with your eyes so blue! Come down from the skies you fly, and let me see the ocean within your gaze!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "All right, now you're just teasing me," he said with a grin. "Let's forget the compliments and the warm fuzzy feelings. We're just going to start picking on Luke."

Nakari snickered, going on. "Either those are your eyes, or you managed to make a contact lens out of gem stones!" She made another theatrical gesture. "Oh Pilot, I get lost at sea when I look in your eyes!"

Luke snorted. "All right, that's just corny," he told her, straightening up with a shake of his head.

Nakari snorted a laugh. "Wait, I can do better: No wonder the sky is dark today, all the blue is in your eyes!"

"Come here you," Luke growled playfully, wrapping her up in his arms and discreetly but randomly tickling her sides with his fingers. "I can't allow you to throw such corny lines about me into the open anymore."

Nakari struggled on principal, struggling to get out one more line.

"Hey, Luke...I think..." she gasped around fits of mirth at his attack. "You've got s-something...in your eye!" She shrieked when his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot, and squirmed harder. At the same time she kept her voice low so as to not to draw the attention of the other ship occupants. "It's...a...s-sparkle! _Eeek_!"

She ended with a squeak under his bombardment.

"Aha!" Luke exclaimed when she squeaked and was finally breathless, unable to continue the cheesy comments. "Success!" he crowed softly, placing a gentle kiss to her neck before he straightened.

"Silence...That's a change," he added with a smirk.

Nakari threw him a mock-glare. "Oh, you think you can do better, Pilot?" She challenged good-naturedly.

"Don't tempt me," he said with a grin, pressing his lips to hers to silence the comeback that would have undoubtedly followed.

Nakari smiled against his mouth, and then leaned sweetly into the kiss. She still loved the taste of him.

When they broke apart, Nakari ran a gentle finger down Luke's cheek.

"I look forward to our first night stargazing," she said softly. "It'll be our special thing to do...if you want."

Luke smiled, fingers twined into her hair. "I'd like that very much. Consider it..." he paused, blushing slightly. "Consider it a date."

Nakari grinned widely. "I like the sound of that."


	20. Submerged

In the cockpit, the timer on the navicomputer pinged a warning of five minutes to reversion. Anakin touched the ship's intercom button and spoke. "Alright everyone, were almost there, buckle up!"

Luke tensed slightly at the reminder their mission was coming to a close, though he forced himself to relax, kissing Nakari one more time on the lips. "Duty calls. I better get up there," he commented, pulling away to make his way towards the cockpit.

Nakari swiftly cleaned up so there wouldn't be any chance of loose items flying about dangerously if things went sour. Then she hastened to the cockpit as well and strapped in behind Anakin, who had moved over to the co-pilot's seat while Luke took the pilot's seat.

"Reversion in ten seconds," Anakin announced, beginning the countdown.

Nakari closed her eyes and sent Luke a soft thought of love, then stopped distracting him when Anakin neared zero.

"Three...two...one...revert," Anakin finished for Luke.

Hyperspace bled to realspace, and Luke paused when he realized...there was no one shooting at them. No threats on the scanners and hardly any ships in orbit around the planet. The tension he hadn't realized had been there drained from his shoulders, and he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh...No one's gunning for us. That's a nice change. Kind of galaxy I want to live in, honestly."

"I'll take it," Nakari said wryly as she got a good look at the planet. "Uh, guys, are we sure there's land on this planet? It looks like it's one hundred percent water!"

Drusil's voice came over the comm. "I assure you there are islands and small landmasses."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "This is an ideal, neutral place for people to lie low and possibly disappear."

"I have provided the rendezvous coordinates to your outstanding droid," Drusil chipped in, and Luke couldn't help but grin at the fact that Artoo had gone from adequate to outstanding in a few day's time in Drusil's eyes.

"Thanks. Artoo, go ahead and put them in and set our course. I'll take back manual control if necessary." Once Luke heard his beep of confirmation, Luke looked over at his two companions and smiled. "Almost through with this mission."

"I know," Nakari said. "Part of me can't believe we made it."

Luke's smile faltered at her words and he tensed again. He'd learned the hard way destiny found it amusing to strike people who thought they were safe.

"What? Luke?" Nakari asked, obviously concerned.

"It's nothing," Luke said to sooth her. "I have part of me that can't believe it either. The war's made me believe that nothing is ever easy. But maybe we really did fake out the Empire with those uncharted hyperspace jumps..."

Even as he tried to reassure Nakari, he couldn't help the small, gnawing sensation in his gut that something was going to go terribly, horribly wrong.

Anakin glanced at Luke, sharing his sense of something being wrong. However, as they made their way to enter the atmosphere, Anakin's danger sense flared, and he thinned his lips.

"Luke, take manual control," he said softly. "I think we're about to have unwanted company."

Nakari tensed. "What? Who?"

Luke had already been reaching for the controls, both because of the growing feeling he had in the pit of his stomach and because of the engine trouble they were starting to have. Luke didn't look anywhere but at the controls, already feeling the tremors in the ship.

"Not good..." he murmured. "Keep an eye out for that company, I've got to try and keep us from dragging too far to starboard. I don't see any smoke yet, but...I don't think that engine is going to last us beyond our landing. It's nearly impossible to bank left, but if I pull to starboard, we're probably going to spin out of control."

Nakari grimaced. "Well, I guess the engine did serve its purpose, didn't it?" She grinned in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Look at the bright side: now I can repair all the damage done putting the stupid thing _in_."

Anakin smiled. "You could probably get a good engine off the junk dealers on remote systems. It worked for Qui-Gon on Tatooine when he needed parts for Padmé's ship."

Something pinged on the scanner in front of Anakin, and he read it carefully. "Heads up Luke, that company is coming over now." He grimaced. ''Those ships are coming from the rendezvous coordinates."

Luke cursed under his breath, shutting off the starboard engine to get rid of some of the shaking and dragging that was making it difficult to fly. It made the stick more responsive as well, but they still dragged slightly to starboard. He winced with how much speed they lost, but if they had to make evasive maneuvers, he couldn't afford a broken engine sending them spinning out of control. "Throw up our deflector shields," he told his father, glancing at the readouts of the approaching ships. They were all custom and much, much faster than the injured _Jewel_ , and probably would still be faster if he turned the starboard engine back on. He didn't think sacrificing agility for speed that wouldn't even help them in the long run would be worth turning the engine back on, either. What further pained him was the fact that he only saw open water for kilometers with no land features to exploit.

"Who are these guys?" Nakari asked.

"Bounty hunters," Luke grated out. "Patient bounty hunters. The only way they could be waiting here for us is if they followed Drusil's family here."

He glanced at his father, not willing to say much more as the intercom was still on so Drusil could hear them. Just as Luke had worried when they hadn't heard from the Alliance about Major Derlin, that part of the mission had been compromised. Hopefully the Givin's family was still safe; as far as Luke was aware, there was no bounty on the family, which raised the chance that the bounty hunters had only been staking them out to wait for their real prize. At the very least, Luke hoped that the Major was all right, if he was even still on the planet.

Drusil made no comment over the comm. Since she was brilliant, Luke guessed she could see the probabilities much clearer than he could. Glancing at the rapidly approaching ships, Luke aimed his next words at Nakari, his voice pitched low and gentle as he knew the effect it might just have on her. "Nakari...No matter what I do, we're at a severe disadvantage here. We'd better prepare for an emergency water landing."

She looked pained at the thought of losing her ship, but she was professional enough not to complain. Nakari stood with a swift kiss to the top of Luke's head.

"Got it. But you need to figure out how we will get Artoo out. I doubt he's very buoyant."

"I will levitate Artoo while we're in the water," Anakin said. "Just get that water raft you showed us ready to go."

Once she was gone, Anakin turned to Luke. "Can you shallow the angle of approach some so we can land closer to land? There's an island right here." He pointed to the display to show his son where he needed to go.

"There is?" Luke asked, double checking the scanners. Sure enough, an island showed up on the edge of the screen. He grimaced; it was positive that they were going to be intercepted before Luke reached the landmass. "I can. No promises that we'll actually make it _to_ the island, though," he said, eyeing the approaching two ships. One looked a lot like a needle, and the other looked like a bulky piece of toast, both approaching fast.

Anakin returned fire with the _Desert Jewel's_ blue blasts when the needle-ship opened fire on them. He snorted when the flying toast pilot seemed to start berating the needle-pilot.

"I imagine they don't want the prize killed," Anakin muttered so only Luke could hear. "They would lose a sizable bounty if Drusil were killed."

He grimaced when the narrow ship fired again even as Luke began to skim the surface of the water with about thirty meters to spare.

"Hey, remember Admiral Ackbar's warning about the sea life on Omereth?" Anakin looked over at Luke, his eyes alight with a plan. "Draw the bounty hunters closer to the surface and let's see if we can't feed something in the depths below."

Luke nodded. "Got it," he said, but the words had hardly left his mouth when the needle ship fired again, landing a perfect hit that punched through their shields and demolished their port engine. Luke grimaced as the engine began trailing smoke, and he quickly turned the starboard engine back on just to balance it out at least a little. The flying toast shot down the needle at that point, but the damage had already been done. Luke grit his teeth, pulling up and angling the ship to give them more time, at least enough to put them in the lagoon, hopefully. Alarms blared to life in the cockpit, but Luke ignored them as resolutely as Han Solo in the Falcon.

"Nakari, how are those emergency preparations coming?" he shouted

"Coming!" Nakari grabbed the remainder of her gear and ushered Artoo and Drusil to the cockpit, just as Luke announced that the ship was going down.

Anakin shared a befuddled look with Luke. Why would she be coming forward when the ramp was...

"Don't touch the ramp!" Nakari ordered as she entered, a Kelen Biolabs Aquatic Emergency Kit in hand. "We're going out through the viewport."

"How is this possible?" Drusil asked.

"There are manual releases for the viewport along the outer edge," Nakari explained, handing each of the Skywalkers a rebreather. She didn't give one to the Givin, since she could handle the under-water conditions on her own. "When we go down, we will pop the viewport releases, and water will come in quite fast. Anakin, you worry about Artoo and getting topside once we're out of the _Jewel_. Drusil, stay close to Luke and I. But for now, crouch down next to Artoo and hang in until we start leaving the ship."

"I will." Drusil nodded once before she slung a waterproof bag filled with her slicing gear over her shoulder and got into position. "Ready."

"Luke, can you help me with releasing the viewport?" Nakari asked. "Anakin..."

"I'll stay by Artoo, since I'm his buddy." Anakin unstrapped and stood at the ready near Artoo. "I can also cushion us in the initial crash."

"I like the sound of that," Nakari remarked dryly.

Luke stayed in his seat, hands busy trying to keep the ship steady long enough to reach the lagoon. He watched the water grow steadily closer, braced for the impact and praying he didn't relapse when the water rushed into the cockpit and they were submerged. He already felt dread at the almost guaranteed coming episode, but he pushed his apprehension aside, focusing instead on making a crash landing they might actually _survive_.

"Brace yourselves," he called mere seconds before the ship plunged into the water of the lagoon. Luke was immediately out of his seat, forcing himself not to think as he sprang up to help Nakari unlatch the viewport.

Nakari unlatched her side with lightning reflexes, in her element now that they were on the ground. Between her and Luke, they had the panel ready to be ejected in no time. Nakari waved Luke back by Artoo and his father, waited for him to do so, and then yanked the lever, admitting ice-cold sea-water into the cockpit.

That water also caused the _Desert Jewel_ to sink much faster, and Nakari waved everyone through. Anakin helped Artoo out and worked his way with him up to the surface, Drusil hot on his heels. Nakari held out her hand to Luke and gestured for him to come too, even as the _Jewel_ sank to her grave in a curtain of bubbles.

As soon as the water pummeled into Luke he gasped and went completely rigid, breath catching in his throat and arms still tight around Artoo's right leg as his torture sprang violently to the forefront of his mind. Luke managed to fight it off long enough to kick out of the _Jewel_ , his brain registering that while the bubbles from the air in the ship went up, the group went down. That was about the time that Luke succumbed to his relapse, his grip slipping free of Artoo's leg as the vision took over. He tried to keep swimming upwards, but considering the fact he was from a desert planet and had yet to learn how to swim...

He thrashed blindly in the water, overcome as he sank into the darkness of the water, his torture from the waterboarding taking him over and sending his brain into panic mode, making it impossible to try and reach for that calm center as he knew that this time as he relapsed, he was _actually_ drowning.

Nakari spied Anakin with Artoo up ahead and Drusil's white head as she pumped for the surface. She broke from the waves just as Drusil scrambled into the raft Nakari had sent afloat the moment she exited the ship. Nakari also helped get Artoo into the raft, but she noticed Anakin stiffen and look about anxiously, and he almost dropped Artoo back into the surf.

Nakari frowned, pulling out her rebreather so she could ask him what was wrong, when Anakin turned frantic eyes on her.

" _Where is Luke?_ " he demanded.

Nakari went colder than the water, looking around worriedly. "H-he was right behind me!"

One look at Anakin's body language told her all she needed to know. Nakari shoved the rebreather into her mouth violently and dove back beneath the water, having the presence of mind to turn on the underwater glowlamp she'd pocketed from the emergency kit.

She dove straight down, knowing that Luke, if he wasn't swimming, would be following—or more than likely being dragged down by—the _Desert Jewel_. Fear gripped her heart the deeper she went and she didn't see him.

 _LUKE!_ she screamed in her mind, hoping he would hear her in the Force.

Just as she was about to faint from the thought of losing Luke, her eye caught a flash of frantic movement at the edge of her light-beam, and Nakari swam towards it.

Luke felt darkness encroaching, body thrashing in slower motions as he reflexively screamed, his lungs filling with water every time. His head spun and pounded, his lungs screaming to be filled with air instead of water, but it didn't happen, his movements turning jerky and slow. Eventually, even the vision faded from his mind, the darkness starting to take over.

He faintly felt something reach his sixth sense that had somehow not _quite_ shut off yet, but as he sank deeper into the darkness, he found he didn't have the energy to investigate, still gasping weakly but futility for air.

Nakari could see Luke by now, and she didn't like the way it was moving: as though he was on the brink of passing out. Nakari doubled her efforts yet again to get to him, but it took too long, even as she was stretching out her hand when she got within a few yards of his now still form...

The second her fingers touched the fabric of his sleeve, she took it up into a death-grip until she brought Luke's prone form even with hers.

Nakari swam to maneuver herself in front of him, and only then saw he had somehow lost his rebreather. Nakari whipped hers out and shoved it into his mouth, praying he could take in air...but nothing happened.

Nakari forced away her panic and grabbed him under the shoulders. Heaving with all her strength to get him moving up instead of down, she kicked her legs, furiously pumping them back and forth to slowly—too slowly for her taste—move towards the surface.

Nakari felt her lungs scream for air, so she stole the rebreather back from Luke for a gulp of air. Nakari's arms felt like lead weights as she strained against his greater weight, and her legs were on fire, but she pushed onward. Halfway to the surface, Nakari heard something, looked up, and saw a form swimming down to them.

Anakin took hold of the pair of them, and suddenly they were rocketing through the water—Nakari knew Anakin had to be using the Force—until they splashed out with a wave of water, Anakin gasping in air and Nakari struggling to keep Luke's head above the surface.

"He's not breathing!" Nakari fretted loudly when he didn't take in air alone, nor was his chest moving. "Anakin!"

Anakin had already climbed into the raft and reached over the edge to haul Luke out of the water, where he practically slammed him to the floor of the raft so he could start performing emergency resuscitation.

Nakari hauled herself into the raft with Drusil's help, and she promptly collapsed, panting. But she was up seconds later when Anakin's efforts were proving fruitless.

"Luke!" Anakin growled as he pumped his chest. "Come on, Luke!"

Drusil let out a strange noise and pointed towards something in the near-distance. "There's a ship coming for us!"

Anakin's head jerked up, and he turned to Nakari. "Take over!" He stood and ignited his lightsaber, ready to fight off any fire that might come from the ship.

Nakari instantly straddled Luke and began frantically pumping his chest, her movements fevered even as hot tears mixed with the saltwater drying on her cheeks.

"Luke!" Nakari pleaded, bending down to breathe air into his lungs...

...nothing.

" _Luke_!" Nakari hollered, pounding a fist against his chest in a moment of raw emotion. " _Wake up_! Don't you _dare_ leave me!"

He still didn't move, and amid the warning words projected from the flying-toast-like ship, she began to hiccup sobs, resuming her chest compressions and breaths. Nakari faintly heard Anakin shout a warning and he was diving into the raft just as an enormous splash nearly capsized their raft.

Nakari saw something swallow the aircraft whole out of the corner of her eye, but then she refocused on Luke.

" _Luke_!" Nakari yelled, almost angry that he wasn't responding. Her arms trembled heavily as she compressed his chest for the final time this set, and she bent down to breath air once more...

...still nothing.

 _LUKE_! Nakari screamed at him, pummeling both fists into the center of his chest with as much force as she could muster...

...and suddenly he coughed, water spitting up from his mouth in a sloppy fountain, and Nakari cried out with relief. She sat back and turned him onto his side so he wouldn't choke on the water he was spitting up.

She was sobbing openly still, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to throw her arms around him and lovingly threaten him within an inch of his life if he ever did this to her again.

Luke jolted back to reality after what he now realized had been too long of literal nothing, water spouting out of him at an alarming force and rate. His eyes watered as well from pain as his chest heaved to dispel the water out of his lungs, his body trembling and weak—something he knew through warnings from the Force he couldn't afford right now. He gasped in air between choking coughs, lowering his head to...rubber? The raft Nakari had deployed as they'd opened the _Jewel_?

Nakari.

Luke looked up as her name fell over him, followed quickly by her shaken, fearful, but relieved presence right beside him in the Force. He was still coughing too much to speak, but he did manage to reach out and grab her hand in comfort, looking around for his father as well.

Nakari bent over Luke with another hiccup, and she kissed his cheek before she started to rub his back soothingly, struggling to get a grip on her emotions.

Anakin saw Luke's hand trying to find him, and he grabbed it into a firm hold. "Everyone hold on, the wave from that sea monster is about to hit us!"

Nakari instinctively covered Luke's body with hers in an effort to protect him from more water, resting her head gently against his. And just in time, because the wave hit and they were sent rapidly away from the crash site and, according to Drusil, land.

Luke instinctively curled into Nakari, his coughing decreasing as he held tightly to the two most important people in his life, riding out the wave with them as it carried them all the way to land. By that point, Luke was breathing heavily and shaking, only a little water left in his lungs, and even that small amount was slowly being flushed out.

The moment the raft was within inches of solid ground, Anakin leapt out and hauled it ashore, then he returned to Luke, pulling out a syringe from a pouch on his belt.

"Here," he uncapped the needle and injected Luke with it before the younger man could protest.

"Adrenaline," he explained when he got odd looks from everyone. "I felt the need to grab one from the medical kit on the _Jewel_ while Nakari was sleeping earlier," he said softly. "Now I know why."

He carefully pulled Luke into a sitting position while Nakari moved back to give the young man some space. The fighter in her kicked in and she also sensed a moment was needed between father and son, so she stepped away to check on Drusil and Artoo.

Anakin glanced Nakari's way and then looked back to Luke with tears glazing his eyes. "Luke..." he whispered fiercely. "Please, _please_...don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

He yanked Luke into a desperate hug before the young man could blink. "I thought I'd lost you, Son..."

Luke was only thrown off for a moment, eyes stinging as he clutched Anakin in an equally tight hug, burying his face in Anakin's neck and struggling to even out his breathing as he did so. "I'm sorry, I..." Luke didn't really know what to say. It was ridiculous to apologize for having a relapse...so he settled for the best he could say. "I don't mean to scare you like that. I'll try not to again...the best I can. I'm not going to let this galaxy knock me out that easily," he replied, tightening his hold.

Anakin sensed that they needed to move on, so he stood after releasing Luke and helped him up.

"The shot should be kicking in any moment now, and we need to get off this beach." He squinted toward the horizon as a low hum reached their ears, and Anakin swore. "Did I ever tell you I hate being right all the time? There are six more ships coming. Our best bet is to hide on the island and take them out as they come for us."

"Right," Luke replied, clearing his throat and casing his gaze to Nakari as they headed for the trees. Luke gently touched Anakin's arm as a silent show of gratitude before he moved to Nakari's side and took her hand in his own in a tight grip. She had her slug thrower in hand, having just checked it and given her blaster to Drusil.

"Take that to defend yourself with," Nakari was saying to the Givin as Luke took her hand. She squeezed gently back as she continued to speak. "Luke, you and Anakin take Drusil to high ground," she pointed where it was that she wanted him, "up there. I'll take Artoo on the flank and pick off whoever I can that's trying to come after you three."

Luke's gaze fixated on Nakari, worry stirring within his gut. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "What if they follow you?"

"I'm taking the droid and our tracks will make that clear. They'd never believe we'd split up and put their big-money target under the protection of an astromech, right? _So_ they'll chase you, and I'll pick them off. You just move as fast as you can," Nakari replied.

Luke still was uneasy about letting her go, reluctant with the sense of something wrong in his gut. But she had a point...

"Right," he said with a nod, unable to come up with anything to use to say no. He let her hand go as the two groups split up to start moving, and he'd only moved a few steps in the opposite direction when he was hit with the overwhelming sense of...finality.

And it terrified him.

Pausing, Luke turned around, thinking only of Nakari. He was surprised to find that she too had turned, and they both froze. They took two simultaneous steps towards each other, waiting for the other to speak first and break the strange spell that had fallen over them. The awkwardness escalated with every second, and Luke was gripped with the sudden mortifying thought that whatever he said next would either be not enough or too much, the wrong thing, wholly inappropriate, and not what she wanted to hear. The words he wanted to say lodged in his throat, and though his heart was screaming at him to spit it out and say it, Luke's mouth didn't want to cooperate, and nor did his brain.

He wanted to say she didn't need to worry, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but it felt strange to do so, to finally tell her what had been in his heart, when everyone's eyes were on the pair.

"What is happening?" Drusil asked. "I am unfamiliar with this kind of human behavior. Have you lost the power of speech?"

Nakari didn't even look away from Luke as she answered. "No."

Seeing something akin to a struggle in Luke's gaze, Nakari decided to take action. Time was short, and while she wanted nothing more than to reassure him—he looked scared for some reason—she settled for something else.

Crossing the space between them in a trio of long steps, Nakari placed a tender, lingering kiss on his lips. Then she pulled back and placed her lips next to his ear.

"Be safe, Pilot..." she whispered to him, putting all her love into the endearing nickname.

It was a safe thing to say, though for some reason Luke felt that it wasn't enough for him to repeat. He brushed his lips across her cheek as she pulled away, heart throbbing for some unknown reason. "Please be careful," he replied in a soft voice, unable to put in words the other feelings he had. His eyes roamed over her one more time, taking her in and imprinting her image to memory.

Nakari nodded. "I will."

With that, she forced herself back to work.

 _The sooner you get this job going, the sooner it'll be over_ , she told herself as she and Artoo trudged a blatant path before finding a place to leave the trail.

* * *

Anakin heard Drusil ask why Luke and Nakari were acting so oddly and he touched her arm lightly. "They're just saying _see you later_. It's a human thing."

Drusil made the Givin equivalent of a sigh and nodded. "Very well. Shall we go?"

Anakin spied the first of the bounty hunters on the sands and gestured to Luke. "I think that's a good idea. Stay between Luke and I, Drusil."

"Alright."

Luke finally broke his gaze from Nakari, taking in the bounty hunters landing back at the beach. He turned to Artoo before the droid could get too far. "Artoo, make sure you're scanning in the infrared and other channels besides the visual, and let Nakari know if you see something she doesn't. These bounty hunters are sure to have some tricks in their arsenal." Then, in a lower tone so Nakari wouldn't hear. "And keep an eye on her for me buddy, please?"

Artoo gave a reassuring whistle, and then the group made their final parting. Luke felt slightly nauseous, though he didn't understand why.

Or was it that he didn't _want_ to understand why?

Those dangerous thoughts were diverted as they picked a path through the trees up the southern hill, Nakari and Artoo heading southeast to another hill about a hundred meters away. Nakari was utterly silent, but they could hear Artoo even from their spot, and Luke grimaced. He had to divert his attention again the next moment to the roots that trailed above the ground like snakes, ready to trip them if they weren't paying attention. The forest around them had thin trees and broad-leaved canopies.

Glancing back, Luke saw Drusil's head jerking in constant motions like a bird, and he frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Gathering data," Drusil replied.

Before Luke could ask for specifics, a mechanical whine pierced the air, announcing the approach of a swoop bike.

Nakari spotted Luke in her scope just before she too heard the whine of an engine. She looked up and tried to see it without the scope, but had to resort to using the lens.

_Gotcha!_

Nakari led her shot and depressed the trigger.

Luke had just turned to the sound of the engine, blaster in hand and the word " _Incoming_ " passing his lips before the crack sounded and the bounty hunter tumbled from the bike, the vehicle colliding with the ground in a rather disturbing sound of cracking, squelching, and crunching.

"Your mate is an exceedingly good sniper," Drusil stated. "The odds were high she would eliminate the threat before we had cause to worry."

Out of everything she'd said, one thing stood out to Luke, though when he spun it was not to face Drusil but to press on _running_ for high ground, putting distance between themselves, the loud noise, and wreckage.

"My _mate_?"

"Are you not mated?" Drusil asked in what sounded like an innocent tone. Luke sputtered for a few moments, at a loss of words before he gained competent thought again.

"I don't know—whatever we are, just don't call it that, okay? I think that might be the worst possible word to describe a human relationship," Luke said, picking up pace again as if that would put distance between himself and Drusil's chosen word for him and Nakari.

"The definition has been quite clear in Basic for many years," Drusil persisted, close on Luke's heels. "Is there another word that humans use among themselves?"

"Yeah—pretty much anything else."

"My sincerest apologies," Drusil replied. "I was unaware of that word's potential to cause psychological trauma in your species."

Luke winced at the mention of psychological trauma, but pressed on. "It's fine, let's just move on. There are still five bounty hunters and we have a hill to climb."

Anakin kept right on the tail of his companions, unlit lightsaber in hand and trying not to laugh. _Mates_? He had heard human relationships called many things, but for them to be mated...like animals...he shuddered.

He followed Luke and Drusil as they moved along while commenting on the landscape and how there was little in the way of cover due to thin tree trunks and the occasional flowering shrub.

Anakin had to agree when Drusil pointed out that they'd be better off a little ways down from the summit than the essentially unprotected top. He kept his senses alert, detecting trouble coming from the same direction they'd just come.

"Get down while we figure out what we want to do," Anakin instructed quietly, crouching down behind a boulder to minimize his profile.

As Anakin crouched behind a boulder, Luke picked his way down about ten meters with Drusil, taking up the spot that she pointed out of a white barked tree with spots of fallen branches immediately adjacent. Drusil joined him, and as they crouched lower to the ground, Luke confirmed that they could see better from this spot. Nakari probably could as well. As they waited, the air grew still, the sound of birds and insects even disappeared. Luke found that the hush and tension of the hunt was the wrong kind of excitement when he was the one being hunted. In his mind, he knew there had to be at least one bounty hunter approaching on foot, if not more. He didn't see movement in the trees or hear anything other than the hum of ships powering down, but he felt something in the Force, and his eyes scanned the horizon. Beside him, Drusil showed she was familiar with a blaster, holding it even with the right trigger discipline with her finger outside the trigger guard.

Hardly a few seconds had passed like that when Luke picked up the sound of a low mechanical _whir_ he thought might have been Artoo. His suspicions were confirmed the next moment when the trusty droid shot a bolt from his ion blaster directly across their vision from right to left. The electric bolt hit a metal object, revealing a Rodain that had been approaching with stealth equipment. He was quick to draw his blaster, getting off three fast shots that at least hit once, judging by Artoo's high pitched scream. He didn't get anything else, for almost immediately after Artoo's scream, Nakari sent a slug right through the Rodian's eyes.

Luke glanced worriedly in Artoo's direction, easily visible now that there was a trail of smoke rising through the trees. Considering he could hear the droid's angry chattering, he was sure that their trusty companion wasn't completely out of commission. However, he was making not only himself an easy target, but Nakari too, and that made Luke _extremely_ uneasy.

Drusil didn't help.

"The damage to your droid reduces our tactical advantage. Seeing what happened to their colleagues and having a plain target to follow now, the remaining bounty hunters may attack our partners instead of ascending the hill. They could then attempt to flank us. At any rate, Nakari's ability to surprise is negated at this point."

Luke's anxiety rose at her words, but he forced himself to function properly despite it, that feeling he'd had in his gut since they entered the system getting worse with every passing moment. "Maybe we can surprise them," Luke said instead, pointing out the two tan skinned bipeds dressed for the desert a short way downhill. "See there? Two more of them advancing through the trees, working together as a team. Weequay."

"I have never encountered the species before."

"Tough hides. Naturally resistant to blasterfire. The Hutts like to use them as bodyguards and bounty hunters."

Drusil looked down and considered her weapon. "If they are resistant to our blasters, what can we do?"

Luke felt a spur of determination as his idea took root, set on protecting Nakari the best that he could considering their current position. "Resistant doesn't mean invulnerable. Nakari will have a better chance of knocking them down with a slug, of course, but we can probably wound them. Just firing at them will draw Nakari's attention—and theirs—and she can pick them off while we keep them busy."

"If she has the best chance of prevailing then we should let her take it. If you will permit me an observation, there are six functioning ships back at the lagoon to steal. Our odds of surviving without stealing one are quite low."

"Bounty hunters are paranoid," Luke warned her. "They'll have identity locks on their ignition sequence and maybe even traps installed so that no one else can fly their ships."

"So? You're with the galaxy's best slicer," Drusil said, and she shrugged at his reaction. "Or one of the best, if I am being modest. Let my injudicious expression of confidence reassure rather than shock you. Get us back to the beach alive, Luke Skywalker, and I will get us a ship."

"How much time would you need?"

"If they are extraordinarily equipped, I may need as much as half an hour, no more. If a certain ship looks too difficult and we are pressed for time, however, we can simply choose another. The odds that all of them will have time-consuming security to overcome are small."

"All right, we'll head back to the lagoon. But we need to take out those Weequay first. Maybe that Rodian will have some extra weapons I can use," Luke murmured, eyeing the Rodian's fallen body and taking note of what he had, just in case.

Nakari spotted the desert-clad Weequay men as well, and then smiled in amusement and pride when Luke simply started firing.

That, of course, drove the bounty hunters to flank each other and find cover.

Nakari tracked the pair of Weequay that were harassing Luke and Drusil with her slug thrower, waiting for a clear enough shot on one of them. She kept an ear out for any alerts from Artoo, but focused on keeping the man she loved safe.

Nakari spied Drusil firing alongside Luke as the pair dodged enemy fire and moved about in combat mode, Anakin sticking to using his lightsaber to provide extra protection for the two with blasters and try and deflect some of the shots back to the bounty hunters. Nakari had to admit Drusil could shoot. And though her shots were fewer, those she did take were—predictably—well-aimed.

Nakari saw the bounty hunter get off a particularly good shot and she grit her teeth, tracking him more intently through her scope. Finally she caught movement behind a tree and bush combination.

"There you are..." she growled lowly.

Nakari gave the hunter no more time to shoot at Luke. Seconds later that bounty hunter was out of the equation after a pair of shots.

Luke silently cheered for Nakari when she hit the first Weequay bounty hunter, and moments later the second was caught in Luke and Drusil's crossfire, knocking him down for a moment to be taken out of the equation by Nakari yet again.

"Four down, two to go."

"The Aqualish will be problematic," Drusil commented. Luke's feeling from earlier strengthened noticeably, and Luke frowned.

"What Aqualish? Where?"

"The one far downhill with a grenade thrower."

A _grenade thrower_? Wasn't that a little overkill? It took Luke a couple of moments, but he eventually spotted the Aqualish through the trees. The bounty hunter was making his way steadily to an ideal position, but not up their hill.

He was making his way up Nakari and Artoo's hill.

Luke's feeling suddenly made so much more sense, and he was very nearly sick.

"We have to bring him down," Luke said firmly, already firing desperately at the Aqualish to stop him.

He was too far away.

"At this distance and with this number of obstructions, accuracy from a handheld blaster is difficult to achieve," Drusil commented. "We should move closer, yet keep an eye out for the last bounty hunter."

Luke didn't hesitate, rising to his feet and firing even though he knew he didn't have a clear shot. The Aqualish, however, appeared to spot his. Pointing the weapon up, the first grenade launched with a huffing sound.

"No," Luke managed to ground out, his shots coming so close but not close enough as the Aqualish fired a second one the same time the first hit and rocked the island with its concussion. Neither of them were particularly close to Nakari, but that didn't mean anything: he was simply finding his range.

Nakari had been feeling quite pleased with herself, but when Artoo twittered softly in warning, Nakari did a swift head-count and realized there were still two hunters.

She had been tracking the grenade-launcher as well, intent on protecting Luke at all costs. However, when Artoo warned her that he was shifting targets, she realized that with all her sharpshooting, Nakari had made herself the target to take out.

She cursed under her breath when the tell-tale glint of metal confirmed both her and Artoo's theories.

Nakari began shooting at the threat, and while she managed to throw him off, he got two shots off. Thankfully those were far enough away to not do her harm.

* * *

Anakin followed Luke and Drusil, igniting his weapon and sprinting to point to deflect blasterfire should it come at them. He spied the Aqualish and attempted to use the Force to try distracting the alien.

The being grunted and lowered his launcher long enough to send a few alarmingly powerful and accurate shots the group's way. Even with his lightsaber, Anakin couldn't do much against a projected grenade, so he hollered at his companions.

" _Get down!_ "

The blasts hit, instantly demolishing the trees they hit, but also buying the bounty hunter time to return to his grenade launcher.

Luke saw what the bounty hunter was about to do, and terror seized him. He was helpless as he hunkered down for cover beside his father, and unable to rise lest the other bounty hunter take off his head with a clean shot. Luke stretched out a hand desperately, calling on the Force and trying to budge the two grenades the bounty hunter fired off course to protect Nakari. He felt one of them start to shift and hope started to rise in his chest...

...but it wasn't enough.

* * *

Nakari had just relaxed, confident the Aqualish was down and out after his spat with Anakin and Luke—since she couldn't see him as well now that he had changed his position—when he launched a final pair of grenades.

Nakari spied their angle...and felt her heart wrench in terror. She sucked in a horrified breath and tried scrambling out of the way.

Artoo screeched at her, and Nakari looked over her shoulder in time to see the first bomb land, the second one tailing it like a fly to dung.

Nakari's fear took over in the following wave of shock and pain from the landing explosives.

"Luke!" she shrieked in the last second before she blacked out.

* * *

Luke had just started to stand when he was blindsided by an intense wave of agony that drove him to his knees with a sharp gasp. After that there was no air. He heard Nakari scream his name, her voice full of pain and fear, and then she was just…gone. The place in the Force, in his heart, where she'd been a spot of warmth mere seconds ago was now a cold, empty void. Luke remained where he was on the ground, gasping, trembling, and unable to hear his two companions concerned words. He shook, realizing what that void meant.

Anger—red hot fury—rushed into that void, tinting Luke's tear-blurred vision red. His chest heaved as he started to breathe again, but it was erratic, uncontrolled, and labored. his senses in the Force were suddenly sharp, and he could sense everything around him, down to the Aqualish below as he was stalked by the Trandoshan who'd deemed him the person that needed to be eliminated first.

And Luke found himself agreeing with the Trandoshan: get the Aqualish.

Luke rose to his feet again, still trembling and breathing heavily, grip tightening on his blaster...

* * *

What felt like seconds later she was awake again, but a horrid ringing sounded in her ears, and she was disoriented. Nakari managed to somehow get to her hands and knees.

But when she tried crawling, her body lit like a live wire. Nakari cried out again, or at least, she thought she did. She felt the sound rip from her lungs, but beyond the incessant ringing in her hearing, she couldn't tell if it made it through the air.

Nakari stumbled as she attempted to crawl despite the agony, but her vision was fading in and out. She dimly recognized the sounds of more fighting, but it sounded warbled like it was coming from deep under water.

Her hand slipped, and Nakari tumbled with an anguished cry a few feet downhill. When she landed she was panting with exertion, her mind so dizzy she vomited.

She tried valiantly to stay awake, knowing Luke still needed help.

_Luke...n-needs me...must h...help...hurts...Lu...ke...s-s-sorry..._

Then the darkness claimed her, and she knew no more.

* * *

Anakin went cold when he too sensed Nakari fade away, and he felt true fear touch his heart when Luke's presence went hot with outrage.

"Luke..." Anakin started to say as he took a cautionary step toward his son.

Luke didn't hear his father: all he heard was a ringing in his ears.

But when he reached for the Force, it wasn't warm and comforting like he was used to. This...this felt like a cold, black void that if he fell into, he'd never find his way out. He felt sick, the world spinning dangerously as he staggered, overwhelmed by a mixture of agony and fury.

Then something tickled at the back of his mind, and Luke took in a sharp breath, snapping back to reality with a painful lurch that sent him to lean against a nearby tree.

She was still alive.

But just barely.

_...Lu...ke...s-s-sorry..._

Luke's emotions flared dangerously again as he weaved in place, feeling like he was unable to breathe again. As she started to fade away again with Luke feeling the life slipping from her, he snapped into action, going from weaving and depending on a thin tree for support to bolting in Nakari's direction.

"Luke, wait!" Anakin cried as his son abruptly fled the scene...with the Aqualish now tracking him.

" _No!_ " Anakin hollered, leaping out after Luke to block the heavy fire that zeroed in on Luke's form.

Anakin used his blade to not just block the blasts, but to redirect them as well, sending the fiery death back toward the bounty hunter.

The man ceased firing in order to find cover, but it was a futile gesture, since the Trandoshan—the sixth and final hunter—finished him off.

Anakin felt the Trandoshan focus on Luke for half a second before the being realized that with Luke fleeing for Nakari's position and Anakin having to follow to save his son, Drusil was essentially unprotected.

"Oh no you don't," Anakin growled, sprinting back for Drusil as he barked an order to her. "Drusil get down!"

She did just that as the final bounty hunter got off a series of shots. Anakin arrived just in time to block those blasts, and he used the Force to lift a nearby fallen log and hurl it toward the Trandoshan.

He heard a hissed curse, and then Drusil placed a hand on Anakin's arm.

"I believe I know where he is," she said pointing out a thicket of shrubbery.

"I agree," Anakin said quietly. "Can you hold him in a fire-fight long enough for me to sneak over there?"

Drusil merely hefted her blaster. "Why not just shoot him from here?"

Anakin had to admit she had a valid point. And...how could he be sure he too wasn't about to act in anger? Better to stay put and let Drusil's math do the hard work.

"Okay, let's do it your way," he said, crouching down and realizing the area was quiet, save for any sound Luke made as he rushed after Nakari.

Drusil handed him the blaster Luke had dropped when he'd gone to his knees, and together they took aim.

"You shoot just right of center," Drusil said. "I'll aim slightly right of that."

Anakin nodded. They fired in tandem and were rewarded with a pained cry before Anakin felt the life-force of the Trandoshan wink out.

Anakin sighed in relief. "It's over..." Then he recalled Luke. "Come on.''

Luke bolted towards the trail of smoke that signaled where Artoo was, knowing that Nakari would be somewhere nearby. He almost tripped several times in his blind rush to get uphill, but he still moved faster than he had in all his life, feeling Nakari's short time slipping through his fingers. Tears tracked their way down his face without his knowledge as he prayed he wouldn't be too late.

_Please, Force, not her too, don't take her from me as well._

Luke burst through the shrubbery, eyes falling first on the charred and smoking Artoo. The droid gave a moan that Luke would have normally acknowledged with reassurance, but his eyes were searching frantically for Nakari, instead. He spotted a disturbance in the grass and foliage...painted in blood...a few feet downhill…where Nakari lay prone on the ground.

Slipping and sliding the entire way down, Luke dropped to his knees beside her, turning her over to see if she still had a sense of consciousness. A strangled cry escaped him to see her covered in cuts, filth, and gashes, shrapnel embedded everywhere in her body.

"Nakari, please, no, you can't do this to me," he pleaded, pulling her unresponsive body close to his chest, holding her fast in his arms. His trembling fingers ran the length of her body, taking note of her many injuries. He reached into the Force, as elusive as it was when he was so off-kilter, desperate to do something to stop the life from leaking out of her body. Her blood was gradually soaking him, but he didn't care, tears falling rapidly onto her face as he fought for enough air to speak around the raging emotions clogging his throat.

"Nakari, please, you can't leave me," Luke choked. "Not you too, please not you."

He couldn't hold himself back anymore as the dire state of her condition started to hit him full force. His body became wracked with sobs, and he buried his face in her neck, most likely smearing more of her blood over his face. "Nakari, please," he begged, the words tearing out of him in a tortured cry. "I can't lose you too, I _love_ you!"

The words passed his lips and triggered an uncontrollable tremble, feelings and emotions rising inside of him. He cursed himself with everything still inside his bleeding heart for not saying it sooner, for waiting until it was too late. He wanted to go back to the Luke at the hotel, in the _Jewel_ , or even on the beach and scream at him until he understood.

 _Tell her how you feel_ now _Luke! Now! Don't wait! If you wait it will be too late! Don't let her die not hearing you tell her what she needed to hear!_

Those thoughts built up inside him: his broken heart, his agony, his anger, his loss, all of it swelling up inside of him in a tidal wave he couldn't control. He shook from the raw emotion, water pouring down from his eyes as he raised his head to the sky and let loose a scream that echoed across the galaxy, carrying with it the bottled up emotions he'd been carrying the last few months. All his emotions poured forth from his lips, all of his pain and suffering, his agony and heartbreak, the pain from his torture, his insecurity, his doubts, the sense of failure, his loss—so much _loss_. It all poured forth from him in a scream that echoed across the galaxy, Nakari so close to death because he _failed_ —to protect her, to keep her safe, to tell her he loved her—being the one thing to set everything free in one violent flood. His entire frame shook from the sound that ripped out of him, bending over Nakari like a broken man when his scream finally cracked and died in him.

He brushed the hair from her face, coated in her blood as he started a desperate attempt to heal her. His hands ran over gashes, trying to stop the flow of blood as he pulled the shrapnel from her body and tried to heal the larger, more damaging wounds with what little he knew, all the while knowing that this was _his_ fault, _his_ failure...

"I'm so sorry," he whispered repeatedly. "Nakari, please...don't do this...don't leave me, too..." he pled over and over with her unresponsive form.

* * *

Halfway up the trail, Anakin both heard and felt Luke's scream, and he staggered from the proximity and utter strength of that scream. Anakin felt his heart skip a few beats from the shock, and he had to take a moment to catch his breath. Drusil stepped closer—he could sense her fear.

"What was that? What happened?"

Anakin had tears of his own streaming down his face as he answered. "Nakari's hurt...badly. Luke, he's...grieving."

"Oh," Drusil fell silent for a moment. "I am so sorry."

Anakin simply nodded in answer. Then he sensed Luke's harried attempts to heal Nakari, and Anakin sprang back into action, leaping up the hill in Force-assisted bounds. He spied Artoo, then the blood trail, and he made a controlled slide down to Luke's side. Finally, he caught sight of Nakari limp, cut, and bloodied in Luke's arms. Luke was shakily removing smaller bits of shrapnel, and Anakin felt alarm wash through him. "Luke, no..." he started to say.

Luke jerked at the sound of Anakin's voice, having not realized that he had company. Luke placed a hand over an injury in Nakari's abdomen, working to heal her through the Force. "I-I can't heal her if the shrapnel's in the wound," Luke forced out in a trembling, cracking tone. "She won't even make it off this island if I don't!"

"Luke, if you aren't careful taking out the shrapnel, she could bleed out," Anakin warned him. "Some of these are in far too deeply."

 _She's already bleeding out!_ Luke's heart and mind screamed. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't take this loss on top of everything else! And he could feel how close she was to death already; there was hardly anything left for Luke to sense. It pushed him over the edge.

"I won't bring her to her father _in a body bag_!" Luke snapped, unable to help the pained cry from slipping from his lips, voice cracking at the end.

Anakin's heart clenched, and not just at the raw pain in his son's voice. The comment hit him hard...and his mind flashed back to an unsuccessful rescue on Tatooine years ago. He'd brought his mother home in a make-shift body bag that day. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut against the memories.

"I know..." he choked out. "Believe me...I know, Son."

Anakin forced his mind to operate properly, and he scooted closer to Luke, placing his hand on Nakari's forehead. He delved deeply into her being and sought out her faint presence. Once found, Anakin grabbed at it, but he wasn't familiar enough with her. He opened his eyes and held out a hand to Luke. "I need your help, Luke. Take my hand and link your presence with mine."

Luke did so without question, holding Anakin's hand within his while pulling Nakari a little closer to himself with his other arm, calling up the memories of their time spent together, of becoming closer, to make their growing bond flare to life, following the alarmingly fragile thread to where her presence weakly pulsed.

"I'm going to see if we can't 'catch her' so to speak, and you will become her anchor. If we can do that, then I'll pull back, leaving you to hold her in the Force while I do what I can to help her physically."

Luke nodded, holding tightly to Nakari's presence in the Force, faint as it was.

Once Luke had Nakari's presence in his grasp, Anakin anchored her to Luke so that she was quite literally clinging to him for dear life. He also fastidiously wrapped her presence around Luke's like a vine to a tree branch for an added measure of stability. Only when he was certain his task was complete did he start to pull away, though he didn't leave, yet. "Can you hold her from here? She is dependent entirely on you right now."

Luke nodded, gazing at Nakari lovingly as he replied, the desperation still rooted within him. "Whatever it takes," Luke told Anakin, holding her in the physical realm as tight to himself as he could without impeding Anakin's oncoming healing efforts. In regard to the plane of the Force, Luke held fast to Nakari, sending his love for her to her subconscious and making sure she truly was securely attached to his presence.

Anakin nodded and mentally retreated from the pair to focus on stopping the bleeding. He grimaced at the large task before him but didn't hesitate to set to work. Anakin began with the most offensive spots and did everything within his knowledge to staunch the flow of blood. Anakin delved as deeply into the Force as he ever had, feeling the strain on his mind and body as he worked. Anakin was violently shaking by the time he pulled away. "I got all the bleeding s-stopped," Anakin said shakily, sitting back to rest for a moment.

Luke didn't pull away from Nakari in the Force, still holding fast to her presence like it was _his_ life on the line. Luke's breathing was still heavy, and he was still terrified that he was going to lose her, holding fast to her body with all the gentle care he could muster. Tears stung at his eyes because he knew all they had managed to do was buy her a little more time. Nakari was in need of serious medical attention.

"Thank you," he told his father shakily, starting to pull his emotions towards himself; his guilt and pain and terror, everything he'd let loose he gathered back up, trying to bottle it long enough to get Nakari to safety.

Drusil looked on in fascination as the two Jedi finally completed their task. "Incredible," she murmured in awe, "that such a thing can be done." Then she shook herself back to full attention. "Come, I will get a ship from the beach ready."

Luke gathered Nakari's limp body in his arms, trying to stand and immediately falling back to his knees on the first try. His adrenaline was gone, replaced with desperation to keep Nakari alive; but that didn't give him strength to stand. He took a few deep breaths, rising to stand again, this time successfully with great help from the Force. He trembled, but his grasp on Nakari was firm, and he swore to himself she would not fall under further harm.

S _he has to be all right, she has to! I will_ not _lose her too!_

Anakin stood with much more ease, keeping a hand near Luke's elbow as they made their way down the hill. Part way there he remembered someone still needed to help Artoo, and swore. Still keeping one hand free to help Luke, he used the Force to pick the damaged droid up and levitate him behind their group. The progress to the beach was relatively quick all things considered, and Drusil made swift work of one of the bounty hunters' ships so they could flying to the rendezvous point.

Luke found the small medical corner on the bounty hunter ship, lying Nakari on the bunk and looking for what he needed to stabilize her a little more. It was only a short trip to the rendezvous point, but every second counted. He stayed vigilant by her side as he gave her the oxygen mask and a few stabilizing drugs, unable to do much else since most of what she needed would be found in a proper med-bay back with the Alliance. He cleaned off quite a bit of the blood on her during their brief trip, oblivious to the fact that he was still covered in her blood, which stained his white tunic all the way through and was smeared up his arms, neck, and face. He held tight to her through the Force, monitoring her anxiously as he watched her presence fluctuate violently in the Force, threatening to slip away far too many times for comfort.

Anakin, meanwhile, took care to try and hail Major Derlin so the man didn't try shooting them out of the sky.

They were hailed with much enthusiasm and welcomed to land on another island a little ways away from the one they had crash landed on. Anakin was flying, of course, so he brought the vessel down gradually where he was directed to land, unstrapping and beating Drusil to the ramp.

"Please wait here so I can verify that Derlin hasn't been compromised," he told her as he lowered the ramp. He exited the ship warily, but though Derlin looked a little worse for wear, neither he, nor anyone else tried shooting or anything like that.

"Anakin! It's great to see you at last!" Major Derlin crowed, holding out his hand for Anakin to shake.

"Thank you, Sir." Anakin accepted the hand, verified the area in the Force, and then turned back toward the ship. "It's all clear."

Drusil bounded down the ramp at about the same time a Givin male and two children burst through the small group of Alliance personnel.

The family met in a huddle of hugs, grunts, and other strange noises that made no sense to Anakin.

He got right down to business, though, since there was a life in the balance on the ship behind him. "Sir, we need to leave as soon as possible for the fleet, Miss Kelen has been grievously wounded. She needs urgent medical care."

Derlin paled at the news. "We'll get things taken care of on land, you get to the ship."

"Will do." Anakin retreated to the small medical area where Luke and Nakari were. "Luke?"

Luke looked up from where he sat at Nakari's side, one hand holding her unresponsive hand while the other rested upon her forehead. He was utterly exhausted and emotionally drained to the point he almost felt completely empty, but he knew Nakari still needed his help. "I'm here," he said quietly, getting to his feet and moving automatically to get Nakari ready to be moved.

Anakin saw Luke struggling and stepped forward. "May I carry her? Just to get her to the ship taking us home?"

Had it been anyone else, Luke would have refused. Since it was Anakin, and Luke knew the man would understand Luke's need to remain close, he didn't protest. He stepped aside so Anakin could lift Nakari into his arms, hovering close enough that Luke's gaze never broke from Nakari. It was a chore to put one foot in front of the other, and his strength was fast waning, but he drew on the Force to at least see Nakari reach a medic, even if she wouldn't be in the medical bay she needed yet. Luke had already resolutely decided that no matter what the medics said, he wasn't going to let Nakari out of his sight. He still clung to her in the Force, terrified she was going to slip away, as she'd almost done several times.

He couldn't lose Nakari. He couldn't take it.

Anakin carried Nakari with gentle but firm care, moving slowly so as to not jostle her too much. Drusil stepped forward from talking with Major Derlin about relocation and sharing her knowledge.

"I know time is short so I will be brief: thank you so much for reuniting me with my family." Drusil looked to Nakari in Anakin's arms. "I wish her the best."

Anakin nodded. "I'm glad you're all okay. And if you need somewhere to transfer your data, you can borrow Artoo."

"Very well." Drusil bowed out and Anakin proceeded to the ship Major Derlin had used in his mission—and to better medical supplies that would hopefully keep Nakari secure until they could reach the Alliance Fleet again.


	21. Support Systems Critical

Once aboard, they headed for the basic medical bay, and Anakin set Nakari down as carefully as he could. Then he turned to Luke.

"I know you won't be able to sleep and probably don't have an appetite, but I'll bring you something to eat." He looked pointedly at Nakari. "You'll need to keep your strength to continue helping her."

Luke collapsed into a seat next to her bed, running a hand down his face tiredly. He wasn't so sure if he'd even be able to stomach anything, though Anakin had a valid point. So he nodded, eyes riveted to Nakari as he placed his hand against her forehead once again. "Thank you, Father," he said, his voice a little on the raspy side. His touch was gentle and loving, but also fearful. He only dimly realized that he still had her blood all over him, but he didn't have the strength to do much about it, and he didn't think he had the heart yet, either. He was still rather numb from everything that had just happened, and with Nakari in a delicate balance between life and death, the blood smeared along his hands and arms, as well as his face and shirt, was the last thing on his mind.

Anakin made his way to the galley and whipped up the first meal he could find, also grabbing a bottle of water and then making his way back to the med bay.

On his way back, Derlin appeared in his path. "We're getting ready to take off. I'm sorry, but we have to help Drusil secure passage off-world before we can return to the fleet, but we will move as swiftly as we can."

Anakin nodded. "We understand."

He continued to the medical bay and paused at the sight of his son in such a state as he was now.

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment, then silently entered and set the tray of food down on a chair. He placed a hand on Luke's shoulder from behind and stood in silent support, knowing that a petty _I'm sorry_ would be a pointless use of air.

Luke didn't even jump from his father placing a hand on his shoulder, though he hadn't been expecting the motion. When he registered that it was Anakin, he absentmindedly covered Anakin's hand with his own, grateful for the support as a few stray tears leaked past his defenses, his raging emotions over _everything_ still waging within. As much as he would normally hate to admit it, he was still very unstable, but in his opinion it was understandably so.

Anakin stood by Luke until he felt the ship shudder. He broke free and stepped up to the bunk.

"Luke, we need to strap her in for the flight," he said softly. "And I know this isn't what you want to hear, but after we leave you're going to eat. I'll help you keep hold of Nakari."

Luke blinked like he was coming out of a daze, shifting uncomfortably but reaching over to help strap her in. "I don't think I can stomach anything right now," Luke told Anakin honestly. The ship shuddered again, and Luke realized grimly that he needed to move away from Nakari's side to strap in as well, at least until the ship made its jump.

Anakin settled in too while the ship moved, they waited for Drusil, and then the ship steadily climbed for the atmosphere. It wasn't too much longer until the tell-tale pull of the ship announced their jump to lightspeed. Anakin unstrapped promptly and held out a piece of food to Luke. "I know you don't think you can eat, but please try."

Luke's stomach roiled in protest, but he still took the piece of fruit Anakin held out to Luke. He took a small bite, swallowing with far too much difficulty as he gazed at Nakari. Part of him wanted to start opening up, but there was just so much churning inside of him, he wasn't even sure where to start: and he still felt a little cold from his brush with...

Luke paused, setting down the fruit as his stomach twisted dangerously, the fruit bitter in his mouth as he came to terms with the fact that he'd tapped into the dark side today. He hadn't used it, but he had certainly let it in, had felt and reached for it in his anger. His dream back at the hotel came back to him, and whatever appetite Luke might have had vanished.

Anakin frowned worriedly at Luke's sudden demeanor. "What is it?"

Luke shook his head, staring down at the fruit in his hand . "I just...I don't feel well." Luke explained lamely. That was the biggest understatement of his life.

Anakin sat back, studying Luke. He didn't quite believe him, and it wasn't due to a lack of trust on Anakin's part. It was the sense of guilt, shame... _fear_ Luke emanated that told Anakin there was something else going on in his mind.

"Is this about what happened on the island? When you thought Nakari was dead?" he asked gently.

Luke tensed at his father's words, feeling his nausea intensify. Not trusting himself to speak, Luke simply nodded in answer. He waited until he trusted his voice to be even and his stomach wasn't so unsettled to speak. "Partially..."

Anakin pursed his lips. "Luke, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes, I do," Luke replied, not meeting Anakin's gaze. "I could have..." Luke shook his head, both to shake away the thought of what could have been and shake away his torturous nightmare. He rubbed subconsciously at his arm and shuddered at the thought of the vision, switched to a different statement that was the truth but also meant to mask the true source of his sudden fidgetiness. "I still feel that void, and I still feel so cold..."

Anakin reached over and placed a hand over Luke's. "Imagine how much colder you'd feel if you had given in and acted on those dark feelings?" He returned. "I can assure you through first-hand experience that you have done nothing wrong. You experienced the natural occurrence of anger and the desire for revenge. The important thing is that you didn't _act_ on them."

Luke finally looked at Anakin, his nightmare still blazing in his mind. Those embers and small metal fragments Luke was suspicious represented the dark side had spread to infect his entire being as soon as they'd touched Luke. He'd been tainted _only just_ in the dream, and it had overcome him. "I only stopped because I felt she was still alive, but she was..." he paused, unable to say the word _dying_ while she still balanced between life and death. He struggled once more with one last statement. "What would have happened if she'd really...would I have been able to stop myself? And...what if there's ever a next time? Will I be as lucky then?"

Anakin looked down. "I can't preach about how one should always stay on the light, because I have dabbled in darkness myself...more than once. You already know of the Sand People, but I also killed Count Dooku while he was unarmed...actually that was right before I came to this timeline." Anakin sighed. "I've also choked people. But not to death...though usually because someone was there to put me in my place."

Anakin looked to his son again. "I felt good in the act...but afterwards I was always weighed down with my own guilt. The blood of others can be obscenely heavy to carry around. And while it's easier to come and you feel powerful, it's a fickle thing." Anakin paused. "My point is, there will be other times. You will get angry again, you'll want other people who do wrong by you or your loved ones to hurt. But you also have a choice. The choice to act, or not act on those thoughts. It's not an act of evil to feel, Luke, or to have bad thoughts."

The elder Skywalker tilted his head. "Do you know why the Dark Side is so intimidating? Truly?"

Luke shook his head, though he could name some rather terrifying things from his most recent vision. "No...we haven't really talked much about it," Luke said softly.

"Because it feeds off of your self-doubt," Anakin said. "You _are_ strong, Luke, and your willpower is _astounding_. Your lack of self-confidence will be your undoing if you don't learn to bridle it."

Luke sighed. There was his self-confidence again. "I can't help it; every time I start to feel comfortable with myself or get some self-confidence...something happens to make me doubt again," Luke murmured, turning his gaze to Nakari's unmoving form on the medical bed.

Anakin nodded even though Luke couldn't see it. "Such is the unseen life of a Jedi. Do you think Obi-Wan, or any of the other Jedi never had doubts? I can say they _did_. But they learned to live with those doubts without allowing them to hinder or control them."

Luke glanced back at him, remaining silent and biting his tongue that so far Luke had stumbled through failure after failure...though at the same time...he had _some_ success.

Though it seemed at the times when it _really_ mattered to him on a personal level, he failed every time. Like right now, as the woman he loved was lying on the brink of death in front of him with him powerless to do much about it. As much as he took his father's advice to heart, sometimes...it was just hard to take it in that moment. Luke turned his gaze back to the nibbled-on fruit in his hand, unsure if he should try eating again. Almost as if it was making a point of impeding Luke's health, the dream came up again.

_Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side._

He held his shudder at bay, tensing, not having an excuse this time if he showed the internal struggle with his vision, finally speaking. "But every time it seems to matter to me on a personal level, I keep finding myself...not being enough, falling just short. What if one day everything is on the line and I'm not enough? I couldn't even budge a grenade a little off track to protect the woman I..."

Luke's voice cracked, and he found he couldn't finish the thought, the pain of what had just happened still too fresh to bring up.

Anakin hated to get philosophical on Luke, especially now, yet he felt it was imperative that Luke understand while he was still so receptive.

"Luke, when you tried to move that grenade, was your mind calm and focused?" he inquired.

Luke's shoulders sagged slightly, throat constricting. "No. I was terrified. But I wanted nothing more than to divert it from its path..."

Anakin held up a hand to stop his explanation. "Now, think back to when Nakari had her nightmare. What did you do in that instance?"

Luke's brow furrowed in confusion. What did _that_ have to do with anything? "I...I held her until she calmed down, I made sure she didn't hurt herself and spoke to her until she realized she was safe..."

Anakin shook his head. "I mean _before_ you got to her. _Think_ , Luke...Your brain remembers, even if you don't consciously realize it."

Luke's brow furrowed in further confusion, racking his brain and trying to remember. "I was relaxed and calm in the cockpit...and I felt something was wrong...I ran back to see what was wrong..." he paused, realizing something was missing. He remembered running back to her bunk...but he _didn't_ remember opening the door.

Anakin sensed Luke was close, and he made a _go on_ gesture.

Luke looked back at Anakin, confused. "I never opened that door. I didn't pause...and I remember her closing it when she went to lie down..."

How had he ended up in that room then?

And then he realized what he was missing. The only possible explanation. He sat dumbfounded for a few moments before he spoke.

"I struggle with my telekinesis, but when she had that nightmare I opened the door with the Force before I even reached her bunk."

Anakin nodded, proud of his son. "Precisely. You didn't _try_ to open those doors—you opened both the cockpit and bunk-room doors mind you—you just did it. And, despite sensing Nakari in trouble, you remained focused, level-headed. On Omereth, that wasn't the case, was it?"

Anakin held up a hand to forestall any oncoming protest. ''Before you say that situation was different, let me tell you that in the heat of the moment, it wasn't." He paused. "On the _Jewel_ , when Nakari was in trouble, you had no real way of knowing if she was safe, just as on Omereth. It wasn't until you arrived that you saw she was only having a bad dream. I know the situations are different in scale, but the lesson remains the same: a level head and calm, focused mind are the keys to success. It has nothing to do with your personal life. It only feels that way because those people mean a great deal to you."

Luke leaned back, still placing the blame for Nakari's condition on himself. Even now he could still place the blame on himself by seeing that since he hadn't been able to keep a level head he hadn't been able to protect her.

Either way, he couldn't help the feeling that this _was_ his fault. And his efforts wouldn't matter if...if Nakari didn't make it back to the fleet.

He would have been proud of himself for this discovery over his telekinesis had it been a different situation. He was silent again, staring at the floor now, rolling the fruit around in his hand subconsciously.

"I knew something was going to happen," Luke finally said. "I even felt that letting her go alone was a bad idea, that it was dangerous. That was why I was so terrified when we split up on the beach. I could feel the…the _finality_."

Luke ran his now dry blood-smeared fingers through his hair. Why hadn't he acted on those feelings? Nakari might have been perfectly fine right now if he had, smiling and laughing, teasing him...there to hear him tell her how he felt. He could hardly believe that it had just happened. It felt like it had been a lifetime ago, and yet...it might not have even been an hour yet.

Anakin closed his eyes. "This is going to sound heartless, but...take this as a lesson in trusting your gut. Your instincts won't lead you wrong, Luke."

A strangled sound rose in his throat, but didn't make it past his lips. Luke tore his eyes from Nakari, meeting his father's gaze with his own tortured one. "I can't lose her, too...especially not her. I haven't even told her..." He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, fighting for control and to keep the tears from spilling over.

Anakin's heart cracked and he slipped from his chair to kneel next to Luke. He put a hand to Luke's head and gently tugged it to his chest.

"Let is out, Luke." Anakin's voice clogged with emotion. "It's okay to let it out."

Luke shook his head, still fighting for control but not fighting his father's embrace. No, he clung to Anakin, needful as the tears burned his eyes and his throat closed, making it difficult to speak. "I-if I let it o-out, I d-don't th-think I'll be a-able to stop," Luke managed to say, his breaths coming sharp and fast as he fought the sobs that wanted to come.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Anakin assured him softly. "I'll keep an eye on Nakari's presence." He urged Luke tighter into his embrace. "Let it out before it eats away at you." Anakin swallowed, feeling the odd urge to say one more thing and hoping Luke didn't think him strange for it. "Dad's here, Luke...I'm here..."

With that the fruit in Luke's hand dropped to the floor, long forgotten as he wrapped his arms around Anakin and just broke, the tears flowing rapidly as he wept into his father's shoulder, chest and shoulders heaving with the ferocity of his sobs. He didn't care if anyone saw him, Luke Skywalker the Hero of the Rebellion, crying brokenly in another man's arms. He didn't care—yet—that he was covered in Nakari's blood with nothing to change into. All he cared about was that Nakari had given him almost everything and nearly all of her, had made him happy again, and now she was lying on the brink of death because of him, having put herself out there and waited far too long for Luke to tell her how he felt, which he hadn't done verbally despite his many chances. Luke clung tighter to Anakin letting the elder Skywalker's embrace swallow him whole.

Anakin, while he didn't sob, had a wet face too, but true to his word he held Nakari as Luke wept. Anakin tightened his hold on Luke, whispering meaningless words of comfort and just letting him cry.

It was a long, long time before Luke didn't have any more tears to spill, though he still felt like crying. He was spent, his exhaustion a heavy burden upon his shoulders, yet he didn't feel he could sleep—he'd be plagued with nightmares or, worse so, visions. And he wasn't willing to take his eyes off Nakari long enough to sleep, not when she wasn't even in a fully functioning med bay like she needed to be.

Worn and weak, Luke clung to Anakin, his face slick with tears that had wet the blood on his face again as he buried into Anakin's embrace.

Anakin didn't mind the blood smearing on his tunic, but he did want to help Luke clean up some. He spied a washcloth near a wash basin and used the Force to wet the cloth and send it to his hand.

He then pulled back and used fatherly care to gently wash Luke's face. His motions were slow and careful, especially cautious around his son's airways.

Luke was grateful for his father's gesture, holding as still as he could as he cleaned Luke's face of Nakari's blood. He stiffened minutely when the cloth came close to Luke's airways, but he was able to get himself to relax each time, eyes closed as he leaned into his father for support.

Anakin finished his task and tossed the rag into the sink, summoned a new one and began to wash the rest of Luke's exposed skin.

As he worked, he spoke softly. "She knows you love her, Luke. I saw it every time she looked at you."

Luke sucked in a rattling breath, the ache in his heart panging anew. "I still should have told her...I tried, several times, but..."

Anakin bit his lip. "Maybe you told her in other ways. I know Owen wasn't very vocal, and he probably rarely if ever spoke of his love for Beru and you, but that didn't change the fact that you both knew he did love you.''

Luke hesitated, mind flashing back to the hotel for a moment. "I tried to show her, and I know I did sometimes but...it's not the same as telling her out loud. And I know that was what she was waiting for."

Anakin knew that, too, but he had been trying to ease Luke's burden. He sighed. "No...no, it's not the same. I know I told you this all before, so I won't repeat myself. Just...make it a priority to tell Nakari every day after this."

Luke felt his throat tighten. "I plan on it. Every way I can think of. I don't want there to be a trace or ghost of a doubt."

 _If she even makes it..._ a devilish voice whispered in the back of his mind. It sounded chillingly like Vader, which only soured Luke's mood more.

Luke looked up at his father. "I know you're trying to help, and I'm sorry I'm not very receptive, but...there's just too much that can't be fixed right now..." Luke said brokenly, thinking not only of Nakari, but also his demolished self-esteem and confidence, his nightmare, his brush with the dark side, and release of all his emotions back on the island.

Anakin squeezed Luke's forearm. "I'm not upset, Luke. I was the same way when I lost my mother. Looking back I feel bad for Padmé because I pretty much threw a temper tantrum that afternoon." Anakin released his hold. "And if you want to be alone, I'll understand. Just promise me you'll eat something to keep your strength up."

"No!" Luke said, perhaps too quickly. "Please, stay, I..." He trailed off, unable to accurately label the fear that made him want his father to stay. He wanted the companionship—he didn't want to be alone, facing the possibility of losing Nakari...facing everything...

Anakin replaced his hand on Luke's arm. "I'll stay " he said simply. Then, adamant since Luke was seriously dragging now, he picked up the tray and held it out with a lifted brow.

Luke refrained from sighing as he'd just asked Anakin to stay, taking the tray from Anakin and poking around at the food, picking away at the light things first as he settled back into his chair, watching Nakari with a faraway look, choosing to dwell on their night together in the hotel over what had happened on the island. He clung to those memories like a lifeline, desperate for the calming balm on top of the comfort his father offered.

Anakin watched Luke to make sure he ate enough. Only when he was satisfied did he relent his attention. Sensing that Luke was trying to dwell on happier times, he bit his lip, trying to think of one to share...until he sensed that Luke's current thought was a very private one.

Anakin wisely retreated and simply sat with Luke, waiting for him to speak when he wanted to and lending his strength as he felt it was needed.

Luke sat in silence for quite some time, reliving his moments with Nakari, remembering skin against skin, stolen kisses, stolen moments...

The memory of their shower moment, however, prompted Luke to speak, as off topic and random as it would probably seem to Anakin.

"Thank you by the way...for the conversation we had back on Kupoh..." Luke told him quietly. "It helped."

Anakin nodded. "I'm glad."

A knock on the door turned Anakin's head, and he saw Major Derlin standing there. The man cleared his throat softly.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I wanted to let you know we will arrive at the fleet in four hours," He said apologetically. "I also commed ahead and told them to have a medic ready."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

Derlin paused, taking in Luke's outfit. "Commander Skywalker, if you want to shower, I can set up a room for you, and get you fresh clothes."

Luke hesitated, knowing that Anakin would watch Nakari if he left, but reluctant to leave her in general. "I'll...I'll be fine if it's just four hours, Major. I'd like to make sure Ms. Kelen is going to be all right before I do anything for myself. I'll change and get a shower when we're back with the fleet," Luke said softly.

Derlin nodded. "Let me know if I can do anything to help."

Luke nodded respectively. "Thank you, Sir," Luke told him just as softly. He waited until the Major had left to return his attention to Nakari, leaning forward and brushing the hair from her face in a gesture of well-practiced tenderness that had come out of their close experiences together: both physical and emotional.

At the tender action, Anakin remembered an observation from before their arrival on Omereth. "Luke, may I ask you something?"

Luke leaned back from Nakari, looking at his father. "Of course," he said, wondering what was on Anakin's mind.

"Did you tell Nakari about...Maridun?" Anakin asked, hesitant to bring such a sensitive topic up right now. "Because after that night we spoke...well, something big happened between the two of you. I could tell, even if I let you have your privacy."

Luke shuddered slightly, although for once it wasn't because of his memories of Maridun. "She asked me to show her, yes. And despite my warnings, she would settle for nothing less. So I did...even if I didn't necessarily like it," Luke explained, gaze fixated on Nakari as he spoke. he could feel her body go limp in his arms, and the steam of the shower again...

Anakin nodded. "I know it wasn't easy to do, but just look at how much closer it brought the two of you."

"Among other things but...yes," Luke said with a small nod, his hand lowering to grasp Nakari's. "It did bring us closer..."

Anakin left it at that, and then fell quiet. The remainder of the trip consisted of Luke gazing at Nakari and trying to stay alert, and Anakin supporting him with the Force and other means.

* * *

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when Derlin announced their revert to realspace, followed by the shudder of the ship doing so.

"Get her ready to transport, Luke." Anakin stood from his seat. "Can you carry her or would you like me to do so?"

"I can carry her," Luke said in a voice that was quite deceitful of how worn he truly was. He relied heavily on the Force to stand and carry out the task of getting Nakari ready to be moved, anxious admittedly afriad that she felt so much fainter in the Force then when they'd left Omereth. Despite it all, Luke gathered her in his arms, holding her tight to his chest once she was ready to be moved. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent, praying to the Force that she would be all right. Anakin was vigilant at Luke's side as they hurried for the landing ramp, supporting Luke through the Force and ready to catch Luke or Nakari should Luke's artificial strength fail him. The men of the ship asked no questions and promptly got out of the way as the Skywalkers rushed past, well aware of Nakari's dire situation.

Leia, meanwhile, stood in the hangar bay, waiting anxiously for the arrival of the ship bearing her friends. She was impatient to see both Luke and Anakin, but she was also on edge for some unknown reason.

Luke was _back_ , so why wasn't she happier?

Her answer came—complete with a soft, shocked gasp from her own lips—when the boarding ramp of the ship lowered to reveal Luke and Anakin Skywalker, hustling down the ramp with a limp and potentially mortally wounded Nakari Kelen.

But it was Luke's bloodied appearance that made Leia pale. She was frozen to the spot to see him covered in blood from the neck to the knees of his pants. He looked haggard, like he hadn't slept in days.

Leia only came to when the medic brushed past Leia with a stretcher.

"Luke! What..." Leia hesitated. "What happened?"

"Bounty hunters at Omereth," Luke said in a clipped, exhausted tone to both the medic and Leia. "She was hit by two grenades. We did what we could, but she's still dying. Please, you have to help her," Luke pled the last part with the medic, adrenaline starting to pour in again and giving him the strength to keep up with the medic as they moved to the med bay. It also fueled his panic and worry. He held Nakari's hand securely in his own, unwilling to leave her side as they moved.

Anakin followed behind Luke, Leia, and—surprisingly—Han Solo, who he had only just noticed was there. Anakin's distraction was understandable—he knew that the medics were going to deny Luke access to the ER operating area, and considering the state he could sense his son was in, he was more than prepared to drag Luke away kicking and hollering if need be.

Luke clung tightly to Nakari both within and without, through the Force and physically. As the medics traded rushed words Luke tuned them out, his eyes for Nakari alone as he silently pled for her to be all right.

So focused was he on Nakari that when he was initially pulled away from her they did so successfully, catching him off guard. But the moment his brain registered that she'd been pulled away, and he felt his hold on her start to dip from the increasing distance between them, he threw himself back to the stretcher with a loud protest, grasping for her again and terrified for her to disappear behind the doors without him, clinging desperately to her in the Force as two pairs of strong arms hooked around him to hold him at bay.

All the while he shouted pleas to stay with her, that he needed to be there for her. The statement that he couldn't leave her because this was his fault passed his lips unbidden, but he was too desperate to really care, the panic restricting the breath in his chest as he fought to get back to her.

Anakin's heart cracked further at Luke's exclamation that Nakari's predicament was his fault, and he actually froze up, which allowed the frantic Luke to slip away from him.

"Kid, _stop_!" Han shouted when the smuggler was suddenly pitched forward due to the abrupt lack of aid in holding Luke.

But Luke was past listening, even as Nakari was pushed through another set of doors and out of sight.

Luke didn't really hear or register much. All that made it through was the fact that Nakari was no longer in his line of sight, whisked away as she started to fade from his senses, growing further away with every second. Luke grasped desperately at her presence in the Force, subconsciously _shoving_ whatever or whoever was still holding him back with the Force while simultaneously pitching himself forward with a bout of adrenaline-only strength. That move landed him sprawling on the floor as it wrenched him free of the grip on him, but he was still geared solely to get back to Nakari before his energy left him.

"No! I have to—I have to be there! I have to if she doesn't make it, I have to be with her, please!"

Anakin heard Han swear as he struck the wall, then the Jedi was moving, seizing control of the moment with the experience of a seasoned General.

"Clear the room!" he barked at the others, his voice laden with a steel they hadn't heard from him yet.

By the Force, he was going to get through to his son, and he needed some privacy to do so.

Anakin barely noticed when Han and Leia obeyed, Han muttering something under his breath. Anakin moved rapidly to intercept Luke when the young man somehow managed to return to his feet and began a wild sprint for the doors Nakari had disappeared behind.

Anakin grabbed his son with an iron grip in the Force and held him rock-still while the younger man continued to rail.

Anakin felt Luke trying to break his hold, but that only made Anakin solidify his grip even more. Since he was fully trained and more experienced, it was a simple, though heartbreaking task for him to overpower Luke.

"Luke, _stop_!" Anakin ordered, coming around to face the young man.

Luke wanted to look away, and he tried to, but Anakin was holding Luke completely still, head included. It would have been terrifying under different circumstances. His chest heaved, but he managed another desperate plea, attention at least halfway divided from Nakari as reality slowly began to settle in, draining his energy as it fell over him.

"I have to be in there with her! Father, please!" Luke begged, heart still openly bleeding over everything that had happened.

Anakin shook his head. "I can't let you do that, Son. I'm sorry. And before you protest, how would you like to be responsible for Nakari not making it because you forced your way to her side, thus blocking the medics? What if they need to act immediately to save her, but they have to wait for you to move out of the path?" The words tore at his throat like glass, but he kept at it.

"And for the love of the _Force_ Luke, how the hell do you get off saying her condition is your fault?" Now Anakin was angry. " _Tell me_!"

Luke squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a sharp breath. The fact that Anakin's anger was directed at him was actually a horrifying thought. He hadn't said anything about that particular thought of his because he'd known how quickly Anakin would shoot it down despite how convinced Luke was that it was his fault. His breathing grew ragged, though he still managed to reply. His voice shook and was small—he knew that no matter what he said, Anakin would deny that it was Luke's fault.

"I swore I'd protect her; I should have been there," Luke whispered. "I shouldn't have let her go alone, I should have gone with her, I should have stopped that grenade."

Before Anakin could recycle his argument over the grenade from earlier, Luke expanded on it. "And I should have gotten ahold of myself enough to at least put the grenade off course.

Anakin looked away, willing himself to calm down with some effort. "I can tell you don't want to hear this, and nothing I say will change your outlook, but I'm going to say it anyway."

Anakin stepped forward and gently took Luke's chin in his grasp despite the fact that his son's eyes were still shut.

"It was _not your fault_. It was a battle, and whether you like it or not, things happen in battle that no one has control over." Anakin dropped his hand. "What you really need to do is _calm_ _down_. Let the medics do their job."

He paused. "I'm going to release you now…can I trust you not to try anything?"

Luke would have sagged in defeat if Anakin didn't have him in the steel grip. He kept his eyes shut but nodded, the fight leaving him empty, hollow, and rather depressed. With it went the last of his adrenaline as well, and the exhaustion broadsided him.

Anakin released Luke, only to watch him immediately collapse.

" _Luke_!"

Anakin swore and leapt forward to catch him, but Luke had already hit the ground. Anakin dropped down beside him, lifting him to sit up and holding him against his chest.

Luke found it alarming that he didn't even have the strength to push himself up, and was in turn extremely grateful for his father picking him off of the floor. The impact had hurt, but he was too tired and frankly rather numb inside to really care much that it hurt.

"I'm okay...I'm okay..." he murmured, even his voice strained. He was even too tired to reach for the Force for more strength, but yet he couldn't close his eyes, as heavy as they were half-lidded. He couldn't sleep or lose consciousness; he had to be sure that Nakari was stable first, he _had_ to know that she would be all right.

Anakin sighed in frustration. "No, you're not okay, Luke, you need rest."

Luke snorted softly. "I meant I'm okay as in I'm not hurt," he expanded. He felt so weak...

"I can't rest yet, I..." he sighed. What was the point? Anakin would insert reason into the situation and insist he rest, no matter how badly Luke wanted to wait to know Nakari's condition. Giving in to the fact his father would knock Luke out if he had to in order to get Luke to sleep, he tried for a different plea. He didn't want to go back to his room; it was too far away from what was happening. "Just don't make me leave her. Not any more than now..."

His words were becoming a little slurred; he'd almost forgotten that he too had almost died today, though Nakari's life was still in the balance. Luke was just tired and worn out.

Anakin relented. "Deal, but I'm not leaving your side, either, at least not for a while."

Without waiting for a reply or permission, Anakin deftly stood and picked Luke up in his arms. He carried him to a long row of flat, semi-soft chairs and laid him down, holding his head up long enough to sit down before resting Luke's head on his leg.

"Rest. I'll wake you the second they have news of any kind," Anakin said softly.

"Thank you," Luke murmured, already drifting off into a deep, blessedly dreamless sleep.

* * *

Anakin sat silently with Luke for a few wondrously uneventful hours before the door to the waiting room opened and Leia poked her head in.

"May we join you?" she asked softly, so as to not wake Luke.

Anakin reflected that while the gesture was a kindness, it was probably a futile one as well, since Luke was out cold and wouldn't wake anytime soon. In fact, the younger man hadn't shifted at all from his original position, so deeply asleep was he.

"Sure." Anakin frowned, seeing only the princess. "Who's we?"

Leia stepped inside with Han on her tail, and Anakin made an _ah_ lift with his head.

"I'm sorry about what Luke did earlier, Solo," Anakin told the smuggler.

Han grimaced. "It's alright, he didn't mean it."

Anakin was grateful for the man's understanding. "You're a good man, Solo."

"Don't tell him that," Leia quipped. "It might go to his head."

Anakin chuckled, even as Han adopted his best innocent look.

"Who, me?" the man asked.

Leia rolled her eyes, approaching Anakin. The Jedi found himself entranced by her, seeing Padme in the young woman more and more each time they met. He hadn't forgotten his relation to Leia, or his promise to keep that under wraps for her sake.

But that didn't mean he couldn't spend time with her.

"How have you been, Princess?" Anakin asked quietly.

She took a seat on the other side of him, smiling softly at Luke before answering. "Things have been better since we received Drusil's information. We already have a plan in the works for what we can do with this new data."

Anakin smirked. "That's good. But I meant how have _you_ been?"

Leia blinked. "Oh. Well..." Anakin wondered if anyone else cared to ask the young woman such a question. "I've been stressed, I won't lie. I...Well, I also miss home...my family."

Leia hesitated, as if wondering why she was admitting those things to Anakin. "But I've been worse."

Anakin studied her carefully before speaking. "I'm certain Bail and Breha would be proud of you, Leia."

Her eyes shot to his, and Anakin held her gaze, willing her to see his sincerity. Then she softened and tentatively rested her head against Anakin's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped a gentle arm about her.

"I haven't really had anyone to talk to about...Alderaan," Leia confessed. "But for some reason it just...feels okay. It's almost...natural to speak of, well, anything. I don't know why that is."

Anakin knew why, but he asked something in return rather than giver her the answer. "Does my knowing these things upset you?"

"...No," Leia replied honestly. "And that's the strangest part about it."

Anakin shrugged lightly. "I'm just a likeable guy, I guess," he teased.

Leia rewarded him with a smile before she returned her attention to Luke. "He's fallen hard, hasn't he?"

Anakin didn't have to ask for clarification. Leia could see the love Luke held for Nakari as well. Anyone could.

"Yes," Anakin replied simply.

Another brief pause, then, "I wish I had someone to care about me like Luke cares for Nakari." Leia whispered.

Anakin's heart clenched. "I care."

The words slipped out before he could stop himself, and he tensed as Leia sat up, eyeing him oddly.

"Well...thank you, but..." she began hesitantly.

" _No, not like that, I swear_ ," Anakin hastened to reassure her. "I just meant that you can come to me with anything, any time."

Leia relaxed. "Oh." She eyed him. "Mind if I ask why you care so much?"

Anakin hesitated. "Honestly? You promise not to judge, or take offense?"

"I do."

He nodded. "You remind me of my wife. And I'm sorry if you think I'm using you as an outlet for my wish to see her again, that's not the case. I really do care. Bail and Breha were good friends with my wife, and they were always high-ranked in my book. And I'm honored to help look after their daughter."

Leia's eyes widened. "You're married?"

Anakin nodded. "It's a...well, not common knowledge."

Leia lifted her brows, then shrugged. "Well, who am I to judge? If you're happy, then so be it."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you."

Han, who was still standing, chose to come forward at that moment. "Have you had anything to eat of late?"

Anakin's stomach answered for him with a loud rumble, and he had the decency to look slightly abashed. "No."

Leia chuckled softly. "I'll get you something to eat."

Anakin reluctantly let her go with a quiet thanks, and Han soon sat a seat over from where Leia had been.

"So, are you here to stay?" Anakin asked after a time.

"I haven't officially joined, but I've done a few supply runs for them," Han answered. "I don't want to commit totally. I have...old debts to pay off."

Anakin nodded. "That'd be a good thing to clear up."

Han snorted. "No kidding."

Whatever would have been said next was cut off when Leia returned with a sandwich and a drink for Anakin. There was a small cafeteria near the medbay for the patients and visitors, so the trip was a quick one.

"Thank you, Princess."

Anakin devoured the meal in record time, not caring how he looked. It was the first real food he'd had since they had left Kupoh.

However, just as he finished, the door to the ER opened, and Anakin instantly zeroed in on the man who came through. "Are you all here for Miss. Kelen?"

"Yes," Anakin answered promptly.

"I'm afraid she's still in surgery, but we've hit a complication."

Anakin went cold. "Wait a moment." He looked to Luke, loath to wake him: but he'd promised, so he carefully shook Luke's shoulder. "Luke...Luke, wake up."

Luke could feel the change when he went from a deep sleep to slowly returning to consciousness, though his exhaustion made it very difficult to pull himself out of it. Someone was...shaking him, was it? He couldn't quite tell because it felt so far away, and he distantly heard a voice that sounded like it was saying his name.

"Luke." Anakin shook him harder. "Come on, Luke, wake up."

_...Luke, wake up..._

That was...that was his father. His brain remembered the conversation Anakin had with Luke before Luke had fallen asleep, about Anakin waking him up if there was a development on...

Nakari.

Almost like he'd been jolted with electricity, he jerked awake, eyes flying open as he nearly fell off of his father's lap from the suddenness of the movement. The world spun and he was groggy, but he was sharp enough to make out the medic standing off to the side and didn't waste time with the _Are you all right_ exchanges the others no doubt wanted to have with him, focusing on the medic alone.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice tired and hoarse. He winced at the sound.

The medic grimaced. "Miss Kelen lost a dangerous amount of blood. She needs an emergency transfusion. We don't have her blood type on hand, however. Not the amount she needs, anyway."

Anakin pursed his lips. "What's her type?"

"A negative."

Anakin shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a match."

"I'm A negative," Han spoke up, rising. "Take what you need form me."

Luke's gaze shifted from the medic to his smuggler friend, just now noticing that Han and Leia were there. It was the first time he'd realized Han was back from the pursuit of money, and he wondered how long the smuggler had been there. Luke would have grabbed the smuggler into a bone-crushing hug if he'd had the strength to do so, the gratitude rushing through him in a great flood.

"Thank you, Han, so much," Luke told him sincerely, emotion clogging his throat. Han seemed to be unsure of how to react to the raw emotion Luke was showing him, shifting somewhat uncomfortably.

"Of course, Kid; anything to help, especially if she means so much to you," Han told him, stepping forward hesitantly and facing the medic. "Where do you need me?"

The medic took Han back with a promise to the others that he would bring news once he had more to give. That left the Skywalkers alone.

Anakin looked at Luke. "Well, you aren't completely rested, obviously, but you don't look nearly as exhausted as before."

Luke heard, but something else was on his mind. Hearing that Nakari's life was at risk because of blood loss whilst he was coated in her blood...he suddenly felt very, very nauseous; dangerously so.

He closed his eyes, putting a hand against Anakin to steady himself. "I don't feel so well...I think I'd like to find a change of clothes now..." Luke murmured, head spinning still from his sudden awakening and movement. He couldn't help but be horribly aware of the blood-soaked clothes sticking to his body, the red all over him—Nakari's blood...

Anakin steadied Luke with a worried frown. "Okay, let's get you cleaned up. We have time."

He stood, urging Luke up as well.

Luke rose to his feet with great effort, leaning into his father for support instead of drawing on the Force. He staggered, both from the dizziness and from the exhaustion. "I think I'm going to be sick..." he muttered, allowing Anakin to lead him.

Anakin felt the same warning in the Force and swiftly lifted Luke into his arms. He raced for the nearest refresher, making it inside the door and hurriedly setting Luke down before the toilet. The young man promptly made good on his hunch, and Anakin was grateful they'd made it in time.

Luke's tired body was racked by the exertion, and what little food he had was quickly gone, leaving him with several long moments of painful dry heaving before he felt it was finally over. He leaned against the toilet bowl, gasping in air before he sent the pathetic mess down the drains. He rested his head against the toilet seat, trying to catch his breath. But when he saw the red again, he only felt the nausea return. He peeled off his blood-soaked tunic with a dizzying fervor, suddenly desperate to get Nakari's blood as far from him as possible. She was dying, she'd very nearly bled to death in his arms, she could still die from the blood loss now, and he'd been wearing her blood on him for the past...well, he no longer knew how many hours, as he didn't know how long he'd been passed out in the waiting room.

Anakin grabbed the shirt away from Luke and tossed it into the garbage bin without a word. A tentative knock on the door sounded behind him, and he went to the door, cracking it open to see a concerned Leia standing there.

"Is he going to be alright?" she fretted nervously. "Does he need anything?"

"Actually, a change of clothes and a prompt shower," Anakin said softly. "We need the nearest shower, this is a public refresher without a shower."

Leia nodded. "Can he walk yet?"

Anakin glanced over his shoulder. "No, but I'll help him."

Anakin did so, helping Luke up again before the other could argue, and they followed Leia out the door.

"Someone might want to take out the garbage before they find the old shirt, Princess." Anakin couldn't help the brief moment of dark humor at the thought, but let it pass as Leia granted them access to an unused room.

"I'll bring fresh set of clothes and a towel, but the water and such are already in the shower, standard issue," Leia told them.

"Thank you," Anakin replied, closing the door and then setting Luke into a sitting position on the bed. "Are you going to be okay to shower?"

Luke took a few deep breaths, then nodded. "Yes, I think I will," Luke replied softly. He tested how well he could support his own weight as he continued speaking. "It'll have to be a quick shower, but...the dizziness if fading. I should be fine..."

The dizziness _was_ fading, though he still felt nauseous and, of course, drained.

Anakin nodded. "Just scrub really well. I'll wait in here and bring the towel in when it gets here."

Luke returned the nod. "Thank you, Father," Luke told him, rising carefully to his feet and making his way to the refresher. He was slow only because he was weak, though he was quick to peel out of the blood soaked clothes and turn on the water. The water at the bottom of the shower turned pink the instant he got in, and he felt his stomach rebel again, though this time he managed to keep the contents of his stomach down. He leaned his head against the wall, letting the jets run down his body for several long moments to regain his bearings before he started to vigorously scrub. He wanted to get rid of all traces of Nakari's blood on his skin, and he was successful, though some spots were rubbed raw by the time he was done. He stayed under the water long enough for his aches to be soothed, washing his hair just as thoroughly as everything else when he remembered running his bloody hands through his hair.

Finally done, Luke stepped out, already tired from exertion and ready to get back to Nakari. He still felt sick, but he didn't think he was about to throw up again.

Anakin, true to his word, had left Luke a towel, and once the younger Skywalker was out, Anakin stood from where he'd been waiting.

"Mind if I wash up too?" he asked. "I promise to hurry. If you want to go back, I'll just catch up when I'm done."

Luke hesitated. He wasn't quite sure he'd make the trip down the hall by himself, so he opted to wait, sitting down on the bed. "I can wait," Luke said, allowing his body to relax against the bed. Though his body was weak and he was exhausted, his soul, mind, and heart was restless, his concern for Nakari his driving thought. To distract himself, he let his mind roam back to their kiss back in the cockpit...their fiery kiss at the hotel...Luke holding her in his arms and comforting her after her nightmare and their heartfelt conversation afterwards...

...their plans to stargaze together...

His heart clenched at the reminder, and Luke swore to take Nakari stargazing the first chance he got if she survived. He would make it happen, one way or another. Maybe it would be the first thing they did when she got out of the hospital if she was cleared for travel.

Anakin was true to his word, showering and changing clothes rapidly. He felt much better, and he breathed a refreshing sigh before he returned to Luke's side.

"Ready to go back?" he asked, noting fresh tear tracks on his son's face. He wanted to offer words of comfort, but he didn't know what to say.

Anakin didn't know either if Nakari would survive this, and it hurt to see Luke suffering so much.

Luke carefully rose to his feet, turning into Anakin both for support and for comfort. "Yes, I'm ready," he said, head leaning against his father's shoulder as Anakin put an arm around Luke to support him during the trip down.

Anakin gladly helped Luke, and he kept his arm around his son even after they had chosen new seats in the lounge.

Leia looked up from where she sat as they entered. "I can't stay much longer, I just wanted to be here while you were gone in case they had news." She stood to leave, stepping forward and giving Luke a hesitant embrace. "I hope thing work out for the best."

"Thank you, Leia," Luke murmured into her shoulder, holding her in the strongest embrace he could muster. He couldn't help but notice that, at the moment, in his father's and Leia's embrace, things seemed _right_ with the exception of Nakari's absence. He didn't hold to Leia long, releasing her after a few moments so she could go where she needed to. Now they were just waiting for Han and more news. Luke held tight to his father the entire time, both for comfort and support.

* * *

It was a few more hours before the same medic came back out to them, looking as exhausted as Luke did. Anakin started to stand, but the doctor held up a hand to halt the movement.

"I'll join you. It'll be nice to sit a moment, if you don't mind." The man seated himself while the Skywalkers looked on anxiously.

"She is currently stable, but she is still extremely weak. Now, she obviously had shrapnel wounds, but some of those pieces ran quite deep. I saw that some of the pieces had already been removed. That was a very risky thing to attempt, because some of the piece pierced Miss. Kelen's organs. We have patched up and repaired all the damage we could find. She also suffered some burns from the initial grenade blasts. Those will heal, but she may possibly have scars, though it's too early to say."

The man paused for breath. "Miss Kelen also, as we said, lost blood. And finally, the concussions from the bombs stressed her entire body, including the nervous system. She may be shaky for a time after all is said and done."

"But she will live, right?" Luke asked fearfully. He would gladly help her through a recovery as lengthy as the medic was talking. Injuries Luke could live with. Death...

The man hesitated noticeably. "I...Honestly? I don't know how she made it here in the first place. If you don't believe in miracles, you should really reconsider. She is alive and we have done all we can for her, but the rest, I'm afraid, is up to her. Miss Kelen's body must accept all the blood and work done to it."

Luke closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "She'll make it," he said in a firm voice that betrayed his own condition. He wasn't speaking from a feeling in the Force, but from the burning desire in his heart. She _had_ to make it. She couldn't leave him. He wouldn't leave her side until she woke up.

The medic pursed his lips, but continued on. "She is out of surgery, but in an intensive care unit room as we speak. She will remain there for a minimum of two days before we attempt bacta submersion. If she shows improvement or if she doesn't relapse within those two days, we will commence the bacta treatment. She will be in the tank for four days."

"How long until we can see her again?" Luke asked softly, knowing he might have to wait until after her bacta treatments. It would all depend.

The man clearly saw Luke's need to see her, remembering no doubt Luke's frantic attempts to not let her go when she was brought in.

"I can permit you a few minutes to see her, but you must wear protective clothing and you may _not_ touch her." The man gave Luke an apologetic look. "I'm afraid that's the best I can do. Her condition is extremely fragile still, and until she's submerged in bacta, I want her to be touched as little as possible. Once she's in bacta, you may sit outside the tank."

Luke nodded. He could still touch her through the Force—or at least touch her presence. He rose shakily to his feet. "Lead the way," he said in a trembling tone. He wouldn't touch her for fear of harming her, but he could speak to her and reach out to her in the Force; he just needed to see with his own eyes that she was all right.

Anakin stayed behind to allow Luke privacy, so the medic led Luke to a room to wash up and get prepared to see the patient.

"Remember, no touching," the medic said seriously. "I cannot stress enough how fragile she is right now. And only for a few minutes. We must leave her room free of clutter and obstacles in case of an emergency."

He led Luke to the door. "Wait in between the inner and outer doors. Once the outer door shuts, put your shoe guards on and go in. When you leave, wait for the inner door to close before you open the outside door."

He paused. "Do you have any questions?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I understand," Luke told him.

His heart ached at how fragile Nakari was, but he kept that to himself. Following the doctor's instructions, Luke waited for each door respectively, putting on the shoe guards when he was supposed to. When he finally was able to open the outside door, he felt his heart leap into his throat to see Nakari lying on the bed with all the tubes and wires and needles and—

 _Don't think about that_ , Luke scolded himself. _You've only got a few minutes, so make it count._

Slowly, Luke approached Nakari, refraining from touching her physically. He did, however, stretch out with the Force, tenderly caressing her presence in the Force with all the love he felt for her. He stood right next to the bed, eyes tracing the almost peaceful lines of her face before he spoke in a soft voice. He sent his words through the Force as well, unsure if she could hear him whether it be from his spoken words or from sending the same words to her through the Force.

"I'm here, Nakari," Luke whispered. "I'm not going to leave you, but you can't leave me. Please, don't give up. Stay, keep fighting."

He wanted terribly to stroke her cheek, but he had to settle for caressing her presence lovingly, willing her to grow stronger. Tears stung at his eyes but he held them at bay, determined to finish speaking. "Even if you can't see me, or hear me, or Force-forbid feel me...I'm still here. I won't leave you, I'm here, I'll be here when you wake."

His heart throbbed. "Please Nakari...hold on. I need you, and I need you to survive, to wake up so I can tell you what I've been trying to say for so long..." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I need to tell you I love you..." he murmured.

* * *

She was trapped, floating weightlessly in a sea of utter darkness. There was nothing: no sound, no light, nothing to smell or touch...and it was utterly depressing. She felt as though she were trapped and somehow suspended inside the galaxy's deepest, darkest cave with no sense of direction.

She was suffocating from the lack of everything that had once made her human...comfortable.

Yet, as much as she wished to break from this prison, she was so, so weak. She had no energy: she was drained of strength to the point that it hurt just to be in this suspended state. She was drained simply by thought...though she tried and tried to recall even the smallest detail.

Like who she was.

What was her name?

She wanted to weep, so lost and lonely did she feel.

So cold...afraid...disoriented...her senses ached from the void that was the only thing available to them.

Then...wait, was that...warmth? She had forgotten what warmth was, and it nearly scalded her, so different was it from the bitter cold of her current placement.

She instinctively tried to move closer to the source, but she was unable to. Then there was...sound...

Her ears rang painfully at the forgotten ability, and she didn't hear what was said.

Then, alarmingly, there was a touch to her mind...and this time, though it wasn't verbal, she heard.

It was a voice...a familiar one. Who was it? She tried to focus on the words, but only one stuck.

_Nakari..._

Who was Nakari?

Wait...that word felt right! It was like the word _was_ her...it was her name!

She was Nakari!

Too soon the sense of warmth and the comfort it had brought left and Nakari was desperate to get it back, even if she didn't know the source. Why did the heat have to leave?

Now the cold was so much more bitter...and try as she might, she was too weak to do anything about it.

Nakari was forced to settle back into the void which held her captive, and yet, she found the strength to let loose a single, heartbroken tear.

* * *

Luke had stayed as long as he could, gently caressing Nakari's presence in the Force and whispering words of comfort and gentle pleas until he'd been told his time was up. As much as he wanted to rebel, he obeyed, leaving like a kicked pup because of how much it hurt to separate from her. He pulled away from her in the Force as he focused on getting out of the sanitary clothes he was in, which was a great effort considering his current state. By the time he returned to the waiting room he was almost as weary as he'd been earlier, though he reflexively stretched for Nakari's presence again in the Force while he approached Anakin, as if to reassure himself that she was still there.

Anakin didn't bother to lessen Luke's time with Nakari with a petty _how is she?_ He merely waited for Luke to be seated next to him, and then he wrapped an arm about Luke's shoulders.

Luke gratefully turned into Anakin's embrace, closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath as he attached himself to Nakari's presence in the Force, monitoring it closely as if it could suddenly change and things could go downhill all at once. He leaned his head against his father's shoulder, unsure of how he felt at the moment. The best he could come up with was lost, empty, and tired. He felt like he didn't need to speak, though, and so he let the silence last, steadying his breathing and trying to find some semblance of calm again.


End file.
